The Shadow Dimir Guild
by BalorV
Summary: The Guild of Shadow Dimir has always stuck together, even through the worst of situations. They have a bond like no other but sometimes hidden secrets can even break a family apart. But what dark is lurking behind these Shadows past? And can they handle the truth when it comes to the light? Well read and find out! ( ALL SYOC- CLOSED Temporarily )
1. Prologue, Back Story

**{ Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything about Fairy Tail just my Guild. }**

 **A/N- I decided why not make my first fanfiction an Anime/Fairy Tail one and why not make it fun little adventure about another guild. I see a lot of these stories get made but not alot of people keep them going and I really wanna keep mine going for a long time. This is just the prologue/little backstory so you can get a small feel of it. My Guild will be interacting with the other Guilds such as Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail...etc.**

* * *

 **June 8th, Year 888**

In the town of Moravia, a young man with shoulder length dark burgundy hair was staring up at the clouds that continued to pass by as blossom petals fell from the trees. He stood at 6 feet even, his eyes were a sparkly royal blue as he had a real built like figure. He wore black pants, a muscle t black shirt, a cargo gray jacket with pockets on the front, and a pair of black shoes. He had on a silver chain with a cross pendent attached to it, it hung down and stayed against his chest.

A breeze flew by as he sighed, he looked down at the picture of a woman who looked just like him but she was younger with black streaks in her hair. She was smiling with him and another boy by her side as they stood in front of a big castle like Guild, the insignia was shown right above them. The picture frame was against one of the blossom trees, tree trunk.

"Master Vaud!" A voice called out.

He turned his head to the side to see a young teenage girl running over to him. She had pretty curly silver hair, it was pulled in a pony tail that came to her waist while her bangs and two strands stayed out. Her eyes were a crimson red as she had delicate creamy white skin, she wore a strapless long red dress that had slits on both sides. Both her forearms were tapped up for special reasons, she also had on a pair of sandals.

Her name was Jane Durandall, she was seventeen and was the bar mage of the Guild but was still a member as. Her insignia was red and on her right upper shoulder.

"What is it Jane?" He turned back around to stare back up at the sky.

"I thought you might want to know that Marlver and his team finished their job." She smiled making him do the same, she held up a stack of papers. "While also destroying practically everything in the town." Vaud suddenly turned a new shade of white as the color looked like it drained from his body. "The Magic Council, is ordering that you submit a direct letter of apology immediately." Complete silence fell between them, Jane brow raised. "...Master Vaud?" He fell over landing face first on the ground with a thud, her eyes widen. "Master!"

His fist clenched on the ground. "Why did she make it so I was the one left in charge?" He grumbled. "Hasn't even been a month yet and I already had to write over thirty apology letters. Not to mention the bills of the damages from that last jobs came in...DO THOSE DAMN KIDS THINK I'M RICH!?" He shouted from the top of his lungs. "I'm not even finished with the other apology letter to the Magic Council from last week! You have just got to be kidding me, how did she put up with this crap?"

Jane couldn't help but go into a fit of laughter. "I guess you can now see what Siya had to go through. It's not easy being a Master of this Guild at the age of eighteen, but I think she made a good call making you Master before she left."

"Yeah, maybe you do." Vaud sighed. "I'm gonna have gray hair before I'm twenty."

She tilted her head to the side confused. "But that will be in two more years."

"Exactly!" He snapped, letting out a groan he made it to his feet. "Might as well go visit that old mentor of mines and get some pointers...watch over the Guild while I'm gone."

"Will do." Jane winked, she waved walking off.

Taking his leave Vaud went his own way, he took a train to the town of Magnolia. During the ride he stared out the window in deep thought as he started thinking about his sister Siya who was the one that created the Guild.

Siya was always the one that believed no magic was truly dark and even if it was just a little speck that there was light in every magic. She was always teaching everybody that their magic had no limits and they could take it as far as they would let themselves go with it. Siya was an amazing Guild Master and Vaud didn't possibly know how he was going to fill her shoes in the Guild. It was a different atmosphere now that she was gone and no matter how people tried to move on it still felt empty around there.

It took him a while to even go back in the Guild hall after her death but he knew he had to. If it was one thing that his big sister wanted it was to create a place were all magic and people were welcome no matter how dark their past was. She believed if they were willing to change then they deserved another shot at life and deserved to be in a place were they wouldn't be judged.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Vaud!" Siya called out, she saw her younger brother resting by the blossom tree that they use to play under as kids. "Vaud come on get up! I got something to show you." She pounced on him._

 _He let out a groan."For Gods sake Siya, can't this wait?"_

 _"No!" She pouted. "Now come on before I drag you there by your ear."_

 _Vaud hopped up. "Okay, okay I'm up."_

 _"See how easy that was." Siya smiled, she pulled him by his arm. "Come on!"_

 _"Hey, easy my arm can pop out of that socket anytime." Vaud warned._

 _Siya chuckled as she led him back in town and inside the big old abandoned castle, letting him go she out stretched her arms. "This is the place." She put her hands proudly on her hips._

 _"To what? Be torn down?" His brow raised._

 _"No silly this is gonna be the Guild hall, isn't it a great fit!" She clasped her hands together._

 _"You can't be serious Siya, this place hasn't been used in years I'm talking before we were born here. Who says the Guild will even be that big for all this space?" He questioned._

 _"Once we knock some stuff out, rebuild it, and decorate it then all will be fine. And I say it will be, I have a good feeling about this Guild, Vaud. So trust me on this, okay?" She sent him a reassuring smile. "I want people to come to a place were they don't have to hide who they are and to get a second chance at life, no matter what they been through. So they can create friendships an actually see what it is like to have a family."_

 _"But none of them are related." Vaud said._

 _Siya put her hands on the wall. "You don't need to be blood to be a family Vaud...remember that."_

 _"Well what are you gonna call this place Siya?" He asked folding his arms across his chest._

 _A light started shining on the wall, from the spot that she had her palm on. It started growing bigger until it drew on the wall and took a pretty shape of a weird looking jewel. "How about Shadow Dimir?"_

 _Vaud blinked his eyes in surprise. "Shadow? Your naming a light Guild after my magic, you sure that's a good idea?"_

 _"Of course I am. Your may use Shadow magic but it's different and you are the only person that I have met that has that magic and posses a warm heart and that would never hurt people unless need be. Also I kind of like shadows, they always walk with you...even when you can't see them."_

 _He smiled. "I guess your right...Shadow Dimir it is, so when do we start building?"_

 _Siya chuckled, she rubbed the back of her head nervously. "When you give me the money."_

 _A short silence fell between them..._

 _"Say what!?"_

 _"Don't yell at me!" Siya whined._

 _"Oh don't you start with the teary eyes Siya. I'm serious." Vaud warned. "Do I have piggy bank written on forehead?"_

 _She put her hands on her hips. "You do actually."_

 _"You know what." He growled, the two them soon started arguing._

 _End flashback..._

Getting to Magnolia he walked through the town until he came to another Guild, he opened the doors to already see many people inside.

One person spotted him. "Hey look it's Vaud!" A young Natsu Dragneel called out as he ran over to him with a smile.

"Hey, Natsu, how's that training going?" He asked the younger boy.

"Great! Did you come here to see that first hand?" Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Not this time." Vaud chuckled. "But trust me when you get older and stronger you can come look me up and I promise to fight you fair and square."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Natsu warned.

A younger Erza walked pass. "Hello, Master Vaud." She grabbed Natsu by the ear. "Lets go, you got reading lessons to do and you are not skipping out on them." She dragged a protesting crying Natsu out the Guild with her.

Vaud chuckled as that almost reminded him of his self and Siya. He walked over to where Markow was. "Is Master Markov here today by any chance?"

"You know where to find him kid." Markow motioned a finger upwards.

Sending him a nod Vaud headed to the upper level. His parents used to be apart of Fairy Tail a long time ago, all the way from their kid years to adulthood. Once they had Siya and Vaud they left the Guild so they could be raised differently and choose what path they wanted to take when they got older. Although they left, Master Markorov would always let Vaud and Siya come and visit and told them no matter what they would always be apart of the Fairy Tail family like their parents.

Finally making it to the very top, Vaud walked out to see Markorov sitting on the top of the roof by the bell. "You know Siya calls you crazy for sitting up here all the time."

Markorov head perked up from hearing Vaud's voice. "Vaud my boy or should I be saying Master Vaud now?"

Vaud scoffed. "I'm not sure about all that. We all know that nobody can fill Siya's shoes when it comes to running that Guild even though it's been a while it still feels empty without her. I'm thinking I should just appoint someone else as Master."

Markorov hummed as he listened. "So your giving up then I see?"

"No, I'm just saying that maybe somebody else might do a better job at being Master. I couldn't even protect my own sister so how am I supposed to protect everyone else."

"No one can protect everybody Vaud." Markorov spoke. "I learned that from being Master you are gonna raise some amazing kids and soon start feeling like a parent to them, it happens. But you can not protect them all. It's up to them to fight, learn, and grow and let them use the skills that you teach them to their advantage."

"But what about Siya?"

"You sister Siya was a special one indeed. A lot of people said she had a heart just like the first Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion. She wanted to open a door to magic...a door that people themselves were afraid to open and walk in. I know the atmosphere is different without her but your sister appointed you the Master of Shadow Dimir for a reason, she saw something in you. She trusted you and you alone to take the Guild she had created and continue to grow it with or without her." A tear slipped from his cheek as Vaud looked down. "What happened to Siya is not your fault, she was protecting her Guild and the family she was building inside of it. That is what Guild Masters do, some do it because they have to but others like Siya and myself, we do it because we want to. We want to be sure our kids can see another day and get to explore a new adventure, no matter how many headaches may come with it. Now why the bad things happen to the good people we may never know. But with every death their is a new life born in return...so hold your head up high Vaud. Siya wouldn't want you like this and neither would your parents." Markororv says with a smile as he started remembering them. "They are always gonna be watching over you and as will I. As I told you before, no matter what you are always going to be apart of the Fairy Tail family no matter where you go..."

Vaud held his head up as the tears still fell, a breeze flew by blowing his hair as the two of them sat there in a comfortable silence.

After staying with them for a little while longer, he decided it was time to head back when he saw the sun was setting. He enjoyed seeing them again and knew Markorov was gonna have his hands full when the kids he had with him grew up, especially Natsu.

He walked along the streets, heading back to the train station. Feeling something hit him on the side of his head, he stumbled. "What the!" Rubbing his head he snapped his head in the direction it came from. "Alright, who the hell threw that?"

"Sorry mister!" A little girl ran over, she picked up the little ball that was a bit bigger then her hand. "Is your head, okay?" She quickly asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Vaud waved it off, he took the time to look the kid over.

The little girl looked no more then seven, she had golden brown hair that came to her shoulders and looked pretty messy. Her eyes were a dark pink, as she had on an old white dress that had purple flowers on the bottom.

"What is a kid doing out this late?" He raised a brow. "Shouldn't you be getting to your parents before they get worried about you?" He watched her look saddened once he mentioned the word 'parents' to her.

"No, they been gone for quite some time so it's just been me." She played with the ball.

"You mean they are..." Vaud trailed off when he got a nod from her. "Don't you have any other family?"

"Not that I know of no. But I'm fine." She smiled. "I been taking care of myself for three months now so what's the rest of my life gonna hurt. My mommy always told me to depend on no one because she knows I can make it by myself out here one day."

Vaud couldn't hide his small smile from the little spunk that she had. "I see." Before he could say something the little girl yelped in pain and held her back, his eyes widen. "What's wrong, you alright?" He went to touch her.

"No, don't." She stepped back still holding her back as the look of pain was still shown on her face. "I-I gotta get away. I'm sorry." She quickly took off without even looking back at him.

He didn't know why but he felt his feet moving on their own will as he chased after her, he ran all the way into the forest where he last caught a glimpse of her. Panting he came to a stop and started looking around. "Hey, where did you go? Look if your hurt or something we can take you to the doctors."

Continuing to walk he stopped at the lake that was close by, she was sitting on the opposite side. He was going to say something but he was to in shock with what he was seeing in front of him. It was her but she had pretty light pink angel wings. Her legs were pulled to her chest as she kept her head down and rested her hands on her bare feet.

He didn't know what he was seeing or what she even was but it was clear that she needed help. "Hey." Vaud called out.

The little girl raised her head in shock. "Y-You followed me?"

He got on one knee so he was at least eye level with her. "Yeah, you mind telling me about your little transformation you got going on there?"

"I can't." She shook her head. "My father told me to never tell anybody because they would just use my gift for themselves." Her eyes saddened. "I wish he would have taught me how to at least use it."

"Trust me I got my own gift that I wanna get rid of so I can assure you that I don't want another one, so just give me the short version of what you are." He asked.

"An Angel Fighter." She said lowly.

Vaud was taken back, his sister had told him about Angel Fighters but she also said they were extinct. In fact they had went ghost after the Dragon war that happened decades ago, nobody knew what happened to them but nobody questioned it either. He was more curious about how her parents died and why didn't they leave a little girl that special and with that much power to somebody they trusted.

"You can't control when your wings appear can you?" He looked back at her, he got a head shake no. "Try this, clear your mind of everything and close your eyes for me." She was a bit hesitant but did so. "Now relax and now I just want you to focus on your wings...picture them going away but keep staying calm." After a couple minutes they finally vanished from her back so they were no longer visible.

The little girls eyes widen. "Cool! How did you do that mister?" She kept feeling her back in complete awe of what just happened. "Was that a spell?"

Vaud walked across the rocks and over to her. "I didn't do anything kid, that was all you. I just gave you a helping hand."

"Well that was awesome! Can you teach me how to control my magic next, huh? Can you?" She jumped up and down.

His eyes followed her up and down. "Sure but stop the bouncing."

She bounced one more time before coming to a stop. "Sorry."

"I got an idea." Vaud said, she tilted her head in confusion. "Why don't you come back to my Guild with me."

"You mean a magic Guild? Like that Fairy Tail Guild here?"

"Yup." He nodded.

She clenched her dress. "Won't they think I'm a freak for having wings? The last time my wings came out and kids around here saw, they called me some pretty mean things."

Vaud scoffed knowing that feeling of being judged because of the magic that you have, his sister was the only one that made him feel better about having Shadow Magic. "They are probably jealous that they don't have a pair. And trust me my Guild has no room to be calling anybody a freak...we gotta couple strange ones in there so you will fit right in."

Taking a minute she thought about it. "Okay!" She hugged his legs catching him off guard. "Thanks a lot um-"

"It's Master Vaud." He answered.

"Cool name, but thanks a lot Master Vaud!" She giggled.

"Well kid lets go get whatever your taking with you and hit the road, we got a long train ride."

"Oh man, trains make me sick." She made a sickly face. "Last time my parents took me on one it felt like I was still on it an hour after we got off."

"An Angel that gets motion sick? That is a new one, but I gave you my name so what is yours?"

Looking up at him she smiled brightly. "It's Melody!"

"Well, Melody." Vaud sighed. "Lets get a move on." He went to walk but his legs wouldn't move, he raised a brow. "I need my legs to walk kid."

"Oops sorry." She let them go.

Vaud turned around as they started heading back, getting to the small house that was a little bit away from the town. He saw it had the home like feel to it but it still had that empty feeling to it as if something was missing from it. And by the look on Melody's face he could tell that she felt it to. The house was very small inside, for a kid she kept the place pretty neat.

He walked around looking at the different open books on magic, he guessed that she was even curious about her own magic but he was to. When they got back he would do some research into Angel Fighters and see if there is anything that would help her along the line.

Heading back to the front he noticed she wasn't there anymore. "Melody?" His brow raised in question, walking outside he spotted her in another area not to far from the house. He walked over closer and saw her kneeled in front of two graves but no names were on them.

"Goodbye, you guys." Melody whispered. "When I'm stronger and older...I will find out who did this to you." Her fist clenched as her eyes watered. "I promise you."

"You ready to go?" Vaud asked.

Whipping at her eyes she nodded with a smile. "Uh-huh!" Picking up her bag she stood up. "I don't really have much so I just took what I couldn't live without. I just had to say goodbye to my parents first."

"That's fine." Vaud walked past her, he got down on one knee in front of the graves to pay his respect. "I'll take care of her for you." He said lowly staring down at the graves, standing up to his feet he started walking off. "Let's go kid!" He called out.

Melody looked back at her home one last time. "Coming Master Vaud!" She ran after him, catching up to him she walked right by his side. "So does this mean the new place I'm going to is now home?"

"Yeah, that's exactly where we are going." Vaud nodded, he smiled. "Home."

He knew if he didn't take her in the Guild that she would fall into the wrong hands somewhere down the line. She didn't need that what she needed was to go to a place where she wouldn't be judged for what she was and that's exactly where she was going.

 _'Shadows walk with you...even when you can't see them.'_

* * *

 **This was almost like a backstory/prologue and also you met my OC and trust me down the line there will be a reason for this part. Anyway check out the next chapter, the OC information and everything will be explained there!**


	2. OC Form Information & Rules

**{ Disclaimer: I only own my Guild, nothing else }**

 ***OC form information***

 **So here it is if you wanna be apart of the story, there is some rules that are gonna be put up so you won't say I didn't tell you earlier. I want people to have fun with their OC character and make them interesting, the more interesting the less work it will be with coming up for more story Arcs. I already have a few but I want to make up some with your OC's so everyboy's OC will have their time to shine in the story.**

 **Yeah my OC is the main female protagonist but she will not be in everything and neither will a lot of people's OC's because I want everybody to get their shot. Also I will let people know when I am accepting OC's for the Dark Guild because they will have a different OC form.**

 **Rules**

 **1\. NO overpowered characters and I can't express the word NO enough here.**

 **2\. If you want to make any type of Slayer, they have to be a unique one. ( Only expecting a few though )**

 **3\. Try and come up with some unique magic but nothing over the top please and be sure it makes sense. I don't want confuse any readers or myself.**

 **4\. No over flooding my reviews with OC Forms. I'm only taking ones sent to me by PM if they aren't then they won't be looked at.**

 **5\. No copying magic that's unique to someone on the show.**

 **6\. You can join Shadow Dimir or the Dark Guild Neferaious.**

 **7\. If you want to send in two forms it can only be one for the light Guild and one for the Dark Guild, no more then that.**

 **8\. To see the special spots I have open just go to my profile to see which one you want to apply for. ( Be sure to tell me that is the spot you want so I can see if you qualify )**

 **9\. Only 4 S-Class wizards will be accepted ( 2 woman and 2 men who HAVE to be over 21 or older no younger then that )**

 **10\. The more interesting your back story is the more chance your character will have their own Arc. If you want one that is, be sure to let it be know if you do.**

 **11\. Follow the OC Form provided, no different ones. Follow the one on my profile exact.**

 **12\. The last important rule is to follow all the rules and you up your chances of being in the Guild.**

* * *

 **-Here's my OC to give people an example of how detailed I want them-**

 **Name:** Melody Voise

 **Nickname:** Mel, or the Alpha Angel/Sky Queen ( Which is only called by enemies that know who she is )

 **Age:** 16

 **Guild:** Shadow Dimir

 **Gender:** Female

 **Rank: Mage**

 **Appearance-**

 **Hair:** Neat long straightened golden brown hair that comes to a bend at her waist, two strands by the side of her head. Her bangs neatly brushed down and sweeped across her forehead.

 **Eyes:** Almond shaped dark pink colored eyes

 **Height:** 5'6

 **Skin:** White creamy colored skin with a slight tan to it

 **Build:** A petite, curvy athletic build with a C bust size.

 **Guild Mark:** Dark pink on the right side of her stomach by her torso almost.

 **Tattoos or Scars:** No

 **Clothes-**

 **Everyday:** A white heart shaped tube top with a light pink bow on the top between her bust. A light pink pleaded school girl skirt with a white line around the bottom, white knee high boots with a small heel at the bottom.

 **Formal:** A long pink halter, backless dress with a long slit on the left side, white long forearm gloves and a pair white heels with her hair in a high bun.

 **Swimwear:** Two piece white bikini set with blue flowers on the left bust pad. And her hair in a high pony tail.

 **Winter:** Long sleeve light pink button down collared shirt, a navy blue pleaded skirt, a pair of dark blue stockings and knee length white boots. A white coat with a fur collar and fur cuffs, with a matching hat and a pair of gloves

 **Personality:** Melody is a very peppy girl who is always seen with a smile on her face, despite her past. She is goofy, and can sometimes be very sarcastic when she wants to be. She is very cheerful and always ready to help others or just be their ear when they need to talk or get something off her chest. Although she is very nice she has a mean streak and when pushed you will regret taking her there.

 **Likes:** Sweets, animals, flying, playing with the younger kids around town, taking naps, going for walks, and shopping.

 **Dislikes:** Perverts, heartless people, the smell of onions, trains, and the color yellow.

 **Hobbies:** Training, reading, and cooking.

 **Favorite things:** Flying, brushing her wings, and warm blankets.

 **Relationships- (What kind of person would they like/dislike)**

 **Friends:** Somebody that's probably happy and cheerful like her.

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend:** It would probably be a guy that is not cheerful like her at all. Mostly a person that's relaxed and laid back and would often tease her. It would probably seem ike a friend thing to them but people will see otherwise.

 **Bestfriends:** Probably somebody less cheerful and that would mostly seem mean most of the time but still has a good heart and care about her.

 **Acquaintances:** She would treat them with mutual respect.

 **Rivals:** That's were you would see her competitive side come out as she would probably want to fight them every time.

 **Family:** She has no more family...that she knows of.

 **Strangers:** Keeps her distance until she feels like she can trust you.

 **Enemies:** Treats them just as the title says as her enemies, she would try to keep her composure unless they hurt her friends or push her to that limit.

 **Magic**

 **Name of Magic:** Angel Fighter ( Lost Magic )

 **What does it do:** Angel Fighter magic gives it's user the full power of an angel and allows them to use the element of the sky to the users advantage, the Sky Dragon and Angel Fighters are almost like distant cousins as the power of their magic is similar.

 **5 spells and what they do:**

 **1\. Aegis-** Melody can generate a nigh-invincible energy shield that can defend against almost all attacks thrown her way and is big enough to cover a town but the bigger the shield the more magic energy she uses up.

 **2\. Angel Boreas-** Melody generates two spiraling dark pink and white currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of her open hands and can take the shape of a massive whirlwind and send them at her enemy.

 **3\. Angels Dance-** This spell prompts a very massive, spiraling current of dark pink wind to be generated, which lifts the opponent several meters off the ground while she jumps up and starts inflicting damage.

 **4.** **Angel Fist-** Allows her to engulf both fist with her power and attack her opponent.

 **5\. Sky Queen Mode-** Is a last resort spell as her clothes change into real Angel Fighter women armour and a halo surrounds her head. Her wings grow a bit wider, this mode is a very deadly and dangerous side of Angel Fighter magic. This allows her other side to take full complete control and fights for her, it takes up all her magic energy. ( She can not access it at any time, it has to be triggered by something that hurts her mentally )

 **Weapons:** Her wings can be used as weapons, she can fly or create a strong wind with them.

 **Strengths:** The sky, her wings, and she has great combat fighting skills

 **Weaknesses:** Sword fighting, and Sky Queen Mode.

 **Magic Circle:** Dark pink with inscriptions on it.

 **Backstory:** I gave most of her back story during the prolouge/back story and I can't tell anymore for story reasons but that's just for her.

 **Family/friends: Mother-** Valerie Voise ( Deceased ) Father- Aver Voise ( Deceased )

* * *

 **That was OC form and everything, the form is on my page along with everything else and if you have any other questions just PM me. I hope people take interest in it and I hope to see people in the first official chapter, until next time!  
**

 **Chapter One- Shadow Dimir Part One**


	3. Chapter One- Shadow Dimir Part One

**{ Disclaimer: I only own my Guild and my OC, the other OC's are made up by other users that participated }**

 **A/N- Hey guys! I really wanna say thanks to all of the great and interesting OC's that you sent in, I really loved reading the backstory's of them. People did so good with the backstory's that I have so many arcs in mind it's crazy but I am gonna work everybody's Arc in this story so don't worry. Also I have at least 18 members and will introduce them all but they all won't be in every Arc or chapter so remember that. There are no more spots for all of them have been filled up. But enough of my chatting, lets get on to the story!**

* * *

 **{Chapter One- Shadow Dimir Part One}**

Melody stifled a yawn with her forearm as she stretched out of bed with a smile. "Ah. I got a feeling today is gonna be a fun day as always." Getting up she shook her hair out of the pony tail it was in, her long brown straight hair fell to her waist. Shaking her bangs out, she flipped her towel over her shoulder before making her way to her bathroom.

She had a small house in town it was not to far from the Guild and managed to get it at a good price but still had to pay rent like it was an apartment. It was a simple two bed home, she made the second room into a small library as it had a living room, kitchen and small eating area.

After washing up, Melody got dressed. She was a petite girl with a curvy athletic build and a C bust size, she stood at 5'6 with almond shaped dark pink colored eyes. She had white creamy colored skin with a slight tan to it as her Guild mark was on the right side of her stomach by her torso in dark pink.

As normal she wore her white heart shaped tube top, a light pink bow rested in between her bust attached to the top. A short light pink pleaded school girl skirt with a white line around the bottom. Along with her white knee high boots that had a small heel at the bottom.

Looking at the picture that was on her dresser she sent it a smile, as it was a picture of her parents. "See you guys later." Winking, she closed her room door, walking down the steps she headed out her home and locked the door behind her.

"Well, good morning to you Ms. Voise. Paid rent lately?" A elder woman asked.

All the color drained from Melody's body before she slowly turned around, she jumped with her back now against the door. "Ah! Oh hi Ms Pesito." She rubbed the back of her head with a nervous fake laugh. "How was your weekend? Mine was great to, welp gotta go."

"Not so fast." The woman smacked her face with a paper.

"Ooof!" Melody fell on her butt with paper attached to her face, taking the paper she lowered it. "...My rent is due two days early this month?!" She exclaimed wide eyed.

"Yeah, well you were two weeks late last time. So be lucky I didn't give it to you two weeks ahead of time." She folded her arms. "Getting it to me two days early won't be a problem..." She got in her face making Melody swallow the nervous lump in her throat. "Will it?"

"U-Uh n-no mam!" Melody quickly answered.

"Good." Taking her leave the woman walked off with her nose turned upwards.

Melody let out a huge sigh once she was away. "Just great...now I gotta find a job to cover my rent. Why do these things always happen to me?!" She shouted up at the sky.

Getting herself together, she folded up the paper and began walking through town to make her way to the Guild hall. Once she got there, the sight of the building made a smile reappear on her face as she walked inside. She was quickly greeted as everybody was sitting around drinking, eating, talking or looking at the job request board. The second floor of the Guild was pretty empty as nobody but the Master and S-Class wizards was allowed on the second floor. Nobody questioned the Master for this and figured once they were S-Class they could see what was so great about it.

Walking down the steps, she started walking across the floor and quickly tripped over something. "Whoa!" Falling face first on the floor, her leg twitched. "That hurt."

"Alright, which one of you jerks threw something on me and is looking for a frozen punch to the face?!" A guy snapped as he quickly sat up from being woken up out of his nap, he looked down when he heard somebody groan. "Oh, Melody it's you. Why did you fall on me?"

"Sure, blame me for this." Her voice came out muffled, snapping her head up she quickly turned to look at him. "Why were you napping on the floor in the first place Boreas, huh? You mind explaining that one?"

Boreas shrugged. "I find a place, I nap. There's not really that much thinking that goes into it."

"It should!" Melody shouted.

The seventeen year old boy's name was Boreas DeWinter. He was an Ice Dragon Slayer wizard and was one of the few that they had.

Boreas stood at 5'9 as he had spiky black and white colored hair with slanted snake like green eyes. He had a fair skin color, a lean muscular build to him as his Guild mark was black on his right shoulder.

"I'm sensing a lot of anger over there." Boreas smirked. "Is somebody still upset about the last job we took?"

Melody brush her clothes off as she was now up on her feet. "I have every right to be." She huffed resting her hands on her hip.

"Come on it's not that big of deal." He waved it off. "Chill out."

"Chill out?" Melody repeated with a raise brow. "You froze my wings!"

"Not on purpose, you were standing at the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides, who needs wings anyway?"

"Me."

"You gotta give me a better reason then that." Boreas said.

Her fist clenched, a red vein popped behind her head. "Oh, I'll give you something alright." She gritted out.

Boreas wore a shabby blue sleeveless tunic with tattered edges, a brown belt around his waist with loose white pants tucked inside dark brown boots. A pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly colored wristbands and he also sports a distinctive wing like ornament. It was made of Hawk feathers, jutting upwards over his left shoulder and attached to his tunic by a Magic Council cross-pin and around his neck was a simple black scarf.

His Dragon Slayer Magic was very special as it allows the user to produce the element of ice for various purpose. This kind of ice magic is very strong as fire can not even melt the ice if it does it would have to be some very weird fire. Like other Slayers the user is able to consume external sources of ice, even ones formed from nothing, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power. As well as having a tremendous resistance to the element of ice.

He had a couple scars but only one was shown, it was a jagged blemish on his right cheek. "Well since I'm up, I should go walk around and check on people." Boreas got to his feet with a sigh.

"You mean start a fight?" Melody plainly asked.

"I surely hope not." A voice said. "Boreas you are already the reason that there was a big Guild brawl earlier."

Turning around, Melody saw Boreas Exceed, Glory was floating behind them with a frown. She was light grey, she had a white belly, and dark grey stripes on her back with round hazel eyes.

Her Guild mark was teal and on the center of her back as she wore a pink bow near the end of her tail. A mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie as she wears a pink skirt.

"Oh, hey Glory didn't really notice you there." Melody smiled.

"I didn't know you were here either. But when I heard the sound of yelling and nagging my nightmare came true." Glory said with a cross of her arms.

"Your one to talk with the nagging cat!" Melody fist clenched.

"If you ask me both of you guys nag." Boreas says with a scoff. "And that brawl wasn't my fault. I just wanted to see how strong Chris gotten."

"You think getting your butt whipped by him would make you get the memo." Melody muttered. "He's an S-Class wizard for God's sake."

Boreas waved it off. "Eh, who cares what he is. I was young back then so that's in the past and doesn't count."

A sweat dropped behind both their heads. "That was last week." The girls said in unison.

"Anyway, Glory how come your not in your human form? I kinda grown to see you as mostly a human not to mention the pig tails are a cute look for you." Boreas said, he rested his arms behind his head.

Glory used Aera Transformation Magic, she had a human form that she would only be in from time to time but everybody has seen what she looked like as a human.

"I-It is?" Glory cheeks reddened.

"Yeah." Boreas sent her a wink before walking off.

Melody caught Glory blushing, she snickered evily. "You loveee him." She teased with a point as she held her cheek.

"Don't you dare copy Fairy Tail's stupid cat Happy again! And I told you that you look very creepy when you do that!" Glory exclaimed as a red vein popped behind her head. "Ugh, I'm going somewhere where your not."

"But I bet Boreas is there." Melody giggled when she saw Glory cringe at her words.

"Goodmorning everyone!" A cheery voice called out walking into the Guild. "We're back!"

Melody turned around, her eyes widen. "Sophie!"

"Melody!" Sophie ran over hugging her as both girls laughed. "I missed you."

"The feeling is definitely mutual." Melody smiled.

The young seventeen year old girl name was Sophie Rose La Row. She has straight waist length dark blue hair that was once red until she dyed into the blue color with almond shaped winter gray colored eyes. Sophie is 5'7 with cream colored skin, her body is slim and lithe as she is often described as catlike while still retaining her curvaceous figure.

"Huh?" Sophie looked around. "This place doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Melody head tilted to the side, seeing something coming she quickly hit the deck. "Aah!" A body hit the wall behind her with a thud.

Sophie smiled. "Never, mind." She waved it off, her Guild mark was midnight blue and on her right thigh as she also had the constellation Pegasus tattooed on her back in dark blue. She wore a short white skirt with gold lining that shows off her guild mark, a navy blue long sleeved midriff top with white lacy lining and knee length lace up leather boots.

"Ugh, I know exactly who did that." Melody snapped her head in the direction that the body came from. "Boreas!"

"Hehe, my bad Mel!" Boreas called out with a nervous chuckle. "Hey, Sophie's back."

"Hello, Boreas." Sophie waved.

Sophie used Spatial Dimension Magic. It is a magic that allows the user to create spatial portals that can act as vacuums or dispensers, and is often closely associated with Celestial Spirit Magic.

"You guys are still rowdy in the morning as usual." A male voice sighed behind them.

"Gio!" Melody ran over to him, she hugged his waist. "I missed you the most."

"Hey!" Sophie exclaimed with a pout.

"Glad I was missed, but could you not break my spine?" Giotta asked with a cough.

"Whoops." Melody let go. "Sorry, hey did your cheeks get redder?"

"Aww, Gio." Sophie pointed. "Your blushing."

Melody leaned up to get a better look. "Hey, he is."

"I think it's because you hugged him Mel." Sophie rested a hand on her hip. "You never blush when I hug you."

Melody pondered with a hum, she snapped her fingers. "Maybe it's the way you hug him Soph."

Sophie stroked her chin. "Hm, I never thought about that. Come here Gio let me hug you."

"You two together are a real pain in my side." He walked off.

"Come back, Gio." Melody ran after him. "You know that's not what you really wanted to say."

"Yeah, and we are so not done talking about this hugging situation." Sophie called out following.

The boys name was Giotta Ogilve, who stood at 6'0 with fair skin and a lean athletic build. He had jet black hair that was a little curly and covers his forehead but you could still see his sky blue, roundish almond shape eyes. His Guild mark was white on his left bicep as he also had a black tattoo of a lions head on his right pectoral and a white dragon on his left thigh.

The sat at a table. "So, how was the job?" Melody asked.

"Pretty great." Giotta shrugged. "Got an extra reward for getting it done earlier then expected." He was wearing his white v-neck, tattered black jeans and black boots with a fur collar.

"T-That's good." Melody's bottom lip quivered, she quickly ran off with tears pouring out her eyes like waterfalls. "I'm so happy for you!"

"What the crap, what did I say?!" Giotto held a hand up. "She sure doesn't seem happy."

"Way to be a jerk Gio." Sophie shook her head.

He palmed his forehead. "I don't even know what I did or said." Giotto used Magic called Flames of the Emperor, it allows him to create and manipulate white flames. Unlike normal fire these flames can only be put out by powerful water magic and unlike a dragon slayer Giotto can't eat fire to replenish himself.

"Hey, what's this?" Sophie picked up a paper that Melody dropped. Her eyes scanned over the paper as she began reading it. "Aw, Mel's rent is due two days earlier then normal."

"Guess that would explain the tear episode she just had." Giotto scoffed.

"I know we just got back but how about we scan the job board and find her one that would cover it?" Sophie asked looking back at Giotta.

He shrugged. "Why not, she is always helping when we need an extra hand. Besides that last job was to short for me anyway, come on." He got up as the two of them walked off to the job board.

"Seriously, how come you don't blush when I hug you?" Sophie questioned again.

He did a double take. "What the-would you let that go!"

After calming down, Melody let out a sigh as she walked around the Guild hall. "Man, I'm starting to think that land lady just has it out for me." She stopped when she noticed a guy sleeping at one of the tables, she smirked walking over to him. He had his head down, bending over she started poking his cheek. "Enzo...oh Enzo." Groaning, his eye brow started twitching in annoyance. "Enzo, come on I know your not fully sleep."

Going to poke his cheek again, she was caught off guard when he grabbed her wrist in one quick fluid motion. He opened his eyes revealing pretty brown ones. "Why must you annoy me this early Vo, huh?" He asked as he was never one to call people by there name, everybody had a nickname for him in the Guild. Melody's was Melvo, he would call her Vo if he was being serious with her.

"I can't find Sophie anywhere or Gio so you were my next best choice to pick with." She smiled.

Enzo let her wrist go. "Of course I am." He said dryly, sitting up he began stretching his arms with a yawn. His name was Trigger D. Enzo but mostly everybody called him Enzo in the Guild.

He was seventeen years old with black, short spiked often messy looking hair. Enzo stood at 5' 11 with pale skin and athletically built body structure but he looked slim in appearance, his Guild mark was on his left hand in black. You couldn't see all of them because of his clothes but Enzo had tattoos on his body.

He had **'DEATH'** spelled across his left fingers and **'LIFE'** across his right fingers and he had a **X** scar on the back of his right hand. His body is covered in tribal tattoos ranging from thorns, celtic symbols and a dragon on his back which is the largest piece. The word **'LOVE'** tattooed across his left wrist and **'HATE'** across his right. Only close friends know that they come together to say **'Love Death'** on one arm and **'Hate Life'** on the other.

"So, what are you doing?" Melody asked rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

His brow raised. "I was sleeping until you showed up." He wore a fur beanie hat with a black coat and a hood attached with a black vest. Black leather pants with a white belt and black boots. Noticing her look, he rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Alright, what is it you need Vo?"

"My rent is due two days early and I don't know what to do." Melody slumped down next to him.

"Do the obvious and get a job." He picked up his drink. "A whole bunch of them got put up earlier by Jane so you just have to go and find one that covers it all."

"Hey! That is a good idea." Melody hoped to her feet. "But, will you go with me if I find one?"

Enzo sipped his drink before plainly saying. "No."

"What? Why not?" Melody pouted. "You always come with me on a job."

"Because last time I went with you and Boreas on a job you got your wings frozen, me and that ice head almost fell off that cliff. And to top it all off we got an earful from the Master about the town we half near destroyed trying to catch that one guy." Enzo reminded her.

"Okay, in our defense that guy was very annoying and used Illusion Magic." She said with a stern look, Enzo gave her one of his own. She sighed letting her hands fall by her sides. "But we still got the job done."

"Melvo, that is not my point to any of this." Enzo closed his eyes. "And very true that guy was annoying and so was the towns Mayor so they both had it coming in a way."

Enzo used a thing called Territory Magic, it is a lost magic and works in similar fashion to Solid Script. The difference is he can create an invisible room around a certain sized area, which can vary on how much magic he pours into the spell.

Melody grabbed his arm. "Please, Enzo." She pressed against him more, she gave him the puppy dog look with a pout. "Pretty please?"

His eyes narrowed down at her, he let out a sigh. "Fine."

"Thank, you!" Melody cheered. "See, it doesn't hurt to be nice to me once in a while."

He simply closed his eyes, propping his elbow up he rested his chin in his palm. "Yeah, we will let time tell that."

"I'm gonna go find one right now before you change your mind." Melody quickly got up and ran but quickly slammed face first into an invisible wall. "What in the world?" Turning around, a red vein popped behind her head. "That is a dirty trick Enzo!" She yelled at him with angry eyes.

He smirked opening his eyes, he narrowed them to look at her from the side. "I have no idea what your talking about Melvo."

The spell he was using was called Territory Room. This is the room spell and often the first spell he will cast in a battle and anyone in this room is subject to the rest of his spells. The max size of this room can be anywhere up to 3 miles long, however the wider the room is the more magic is required to maintain it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Melody pointed. "You put me in one of those rooms you always do, see." She went to push forward, as she did he made the room disappear at the same time. This made Melody land face first on the floor with a thud. "Ouch."

"That looked painful." Enzo said with a small hint of amusement in his voice. "Who says getting payback isn't funny."

Two feet stopped in front of a fallen Melody, the woman above her smiled down at her. "Melody sweetheart, why are you on the floor? You do know that they make chairs for a reason, right?"

"Enzo did this to me." Melody groaned. "I woke him up..and oh it's a long story who cares."

"I think I can put together what happened after that first little bit of information." She chuckled as she stepped over her.

The woman's name was Cassidy Fisher, she was one of the S-Class female Mages at Shadow Dimir. She was twenty six with green eyes and long blonde hair that almost looked white in color and falls down to her mid back. Cassidy was 5'8 with a light skin tone and a nice athletic build, her Guild mark was blue on the back of her right hand.

"Morning, Jane." Cassidy waved to the younger girl behind the bar. "Guess everybody is starting early around here huh?" She wore a black fitted tank top, a white jacket with a blue phoenix on the back of it with a pair of long brown pants and black athletic shoes.

Jane chuckled. "Wouldn't be them if they didn't. You missed the brawl that happened earlier." She was now twenty four years old and looked more older then she did before.

She had on a long plain red dress with a thick white lining at the top and a long slit on the side with a pair of low white heels as her silver hair was now kept in a long braid to the side. A couple strands were out as the braid came a bit pass her hip, both her forearms just like when she was younger were bandaged up.

"I guess there is a reason for everything, who calmed it down this time?" She questioned, she sat up on one of the stools. Cassidy used a thing called Phoenix Flame Magic but it isn't any form of Slayer Magic. It's a style of fire magic that is excellent for defense, but not quite as good at attacking compared to other forms of fire magic. The flames are blue in color and can heal as well as burn.

"I did." Jane smiled.

Cassidy blinked a couple times to make sure she heard her right. "Seriously?"

"Let's just say I have a way with words." Jane giggled as she was cleaning out one of the cups, she was very known since she was one of the few Mages to be issued in Sorcerer Weekly's cover spread all the time. Her magic was a mystery as only the Guild Master knew what her magic really was and she was never allowed to use it unless given permission.

"Ugh, do they have to be so loud in the freaking morning." A woman grumbled as she walked over to the bar. "Hey, have one of you seen the Master?" She came to a stop at the bar and leaned against it.

"Hey, Ace. Didn't realize you were back from your last job already." Cassidy looked back at the younger girl.

"I just got back and was hoping for some peace and quiet." The girl eyes scanned the Guild hall at some of the fights that were already happening, she closed her eyes. "Guess that is a wish that just is never gonna come true in this Guild."

The girls name was Melody Grace Olympia. Since she was another Melody, everybody in the Guild called her Grace or just Ace so there wouldn't be any confusion. She was the second S-Class female wizard in Shadow Dimir, Grace was twenty one years old and stood at 5'6 in height with a soft creamy colored complexion.

Grace has long athletic legs, delicate but strong shoulders and an hourglass figure with a C-cup bust size. Her face is heart shaped with fine features. She had almond shaped bright red colored eyes, her silky slight wavy black hair reached to her mid back and is tied in a side ponytail. The tips are curled and dyed blood red as well as her bangs that covers up her left eye.

"Sorry Grace, he left for a meeting with the Magic Council earlier." Jane said. "He probably won't be back until later on tonight."

"A meeting, did we do something?" Cassidy asked.

"For once not this time, it's just a meeting that they have every new year with all of the Guild Masters." Jane answered. "And of course Master Vaud had to show up. Not only would it not be responsible as Guild Master but considering last year that he just became one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints. He had no choice but to leave and go show up, that would kind of look bad on everyone if he didn't."

Grace scoffed. "I don't see how he puts up with the Magic Council." Her Guild mark was on the center of her right upper arm in blood red. She also has a golden nose studded piercing and a tattoo of a black rose on her collarbone.

Everyday she wears a plain red tank top under a black mini leather jacket. The jacket has golden studs running vertical down the sleeves ending at the elbows and golden chains placed in zig-zags on the back. A pair of black jeans that are ripped and a pair of black biker boots. She had on her golden studded red belt with a black small bag attached to it, red fingerless gloves and a golden chained necklace with a rose shaped ruby charm.

Grace used Legendarium Magic. It is a type of lost/holder Magic that allows the wielder to summon Spirits from Legends. Legendarium Magic is divided into two main sections known as Mythica and Grimm's Märche, therefor she must collect all the Legendarium Cards. She already has some in possession but there are many others out there and just like Cestial Spirits you have to form a contract with them.

Cassidy gave a shrug. "No one knows why any of the Masters put up with the Magic Council. I don't know who they hate the most, us or Fairy Tail."

"Probably us." Grace said plainly.

Jane sighed. "No argument there."

"Well I'm gonna go home for a bit and comeback when this place is less rowdy." Grace began to take her leave away from the bar.

"So you must not plan on coming back then?" Cassidy called out, she got a wave off from Grace in return which made her chuckle.

"Hey, Cassidy." Jane spoke up.

The older woman looked over at her. "What's, up?"

"Did you tell Master about that Wizard that attacked Twilight Ogre." She picked up another glass cleaning it with a sad look. "You know he sounds similar to..."

"Yeah, I know." Cassidy said with a sigh. "I don't wanna point fingers but we did get into a scuffle with them not to long ago and I know he sounds similar to him but we don't know for sure. I just hope for his sake that it isn't him...I don't want to tell the Master until we are really sure it's him."

"Masters gonna loose it." Jane sighed.

"If it is him...then he is gonna loose it." Her eyes narrowed down to the floor. "But Master Vaud will keep a strong head." She smiled lightly. "He always does."

 **{ The Magic Council Headquarters, located in Era }**

Vaud walked out of the meeting with a sigh of relief. "About time, I'm not sure I could take another minute in there." He was now twenty six and had grown into his features more he now had a bit more muscles to him but still kept his lean figure. His hair now came to his shoulders and was neatly brushed down as it stayed straightened out.

He wore long black pants with gray straps going in criss cross on each pants leg. A gray button down with half the buttons undone showing some of his chest, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His cross pendent remained against his firm chest as he had on black shoes and a black open vest with the his Guild insignia on the back in gray.

"Vaud." A voice called out.

He turned to see a couple familiar faces walking over to him. "If it isn't Master Markorov of Fairy Tail and Goldmine of Quatro Cerberus." A small smile crossed his face. "Now, how can I help the two of you?"

"I haven't seen you in a while. Those kids of yours must be keeping you busy my boy." Markorov said.

"And yours aren't?" Vaud brow raised, a sweat dropped behind Markorov's head.

Goldmine chuckled. "He got you on that one Markorov but I personally came over to say congratulations kid. You becoming a one of the Great Wizard Saints at your age is a big thing."

"Your parents and your sister would be very proud of you Vaud. I know I am, your Guild has grown into an amazing one." Markorov says.

"I guess so when we are ranked up with yours." Vaud crossed his arms. "How is that fire of destruction Slayer Natsu doing?"

"He's doing fairly well. How about your Ice of destruction Slayer Boreas?" Markorov questioned.

"Tuschae." Vaud nodded as both men shared a laugh.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little burgundy, blue eyed Wizard and Master." Master Bob appeared next to him.

"Aah!" Vaud jumped out of shock, he relaxed once he saw who it was. "Oh, Master Bob. Hello to you too sir."

"Oh there is no need to be all formal with me." Master Bob waved him off. "I saw a couple of your kids a couple weeks ago and I have to say they are growing up amazingly. I don't know who has the better looking men, Shadow Dimir or Fairy Tail I don't if I could bare it if those pretty faces get hurt one day."

"I'm glad to see you care about us Master Bob." Vaud says.

"Of course I do." Master Bod nudged him. "And I saw the story Sorcerer Weekly did on you. You got voted most attractive Guild Master for two years in a row now."

Vaud cleared his throat, ignoring the small blush that crept on his face. "Well I guess I'm just very liked."

"I'm surprised you aren't married yet Vaud." Markorov said.

"Yeah, you mean there is nobody in your town or in your Guild that you have had your eye on?" Goldmine asked.

Vaud looked down as a picture of somebody flashed through his mind, he smiled shaking his head. "Unfortunately no I don't."

"Well you will have a place with me Vaud." Master Bod says.

He chuckled. "I bet I will."

"Not to put a bad damper on the mood but I did hear from Twilight Ogre that some Wizard had attacked them last week." Goldmine said. "They said he used some kind of magic that resembled space almost." This made Vaud silently gasp, his eyes narrowed down. "Half the members couldn't even remember what he said he was or what Guild he was from, that's how bad they got knocked out."

"Hmm, could it be a dark Wizard?" Master Markorov pondered.

"Whoever it is I'm sure he will answer for what he did very soon." Looking over at the clock he let out a sigh. "Well I should be getting back to them now. You can't leave kids like mine alone for to long."

"Glad to see you finally claimed them as your kids." Markorov smiled.

"Yeah, well the have the Guild insignia so I have no choice to." Vaud waved walking off. "I'll see you all around. Stop by if your ever in town."

Goldmine watched him leave with his arms crossed. "That guy and his kids have really grown."

Markorov hummed in agreement. "Indeed they have, I look forward to watching them continue to grow."

"I think they have some crazy adventures ahead of them. Especially with all the talent he's got going on there." Master Bob said with a smile.

Vaud continued walking as his regular look turned into a sad frown as he closed his eyes. _"Hunter, what have you gotten yourself into now?"_ He walked out the Headquarters knowing that things were about to go from good to bad really quick.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter, the second chapter will be on it's way and don't worry if your OC wasn't introduced yet, I will be getting there. Everybody's OC will be introduced but only a couple of them will be apart of the Arc that's coming up. But don't forget to leave me a review and I hope people liked the first chapter so far, see yah in the next update!**

 **Chapter Two- Shadow Dimir Part Two**


	4. Chapter Two- Shadow Dimir Part Two

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and OC, the other OC's are made up by the users that participated. }**

 **A/N- Well thank you guys a lot for all the the reviews that you gave me, I'm glad that people think I'm doing a good job so far. I just hope chapter two is as good as one but after this chapter I will be posting on my profile all the names of the members, their rank, and what magic they use. So don't worry at all about that, if it isn't up by tonight then I will be putting it up tomorrow morning but just know it will be put up. Also to any people that didn't get a chance to send in an OC..don't worry because I still have a Dark Guild. Not to mention this story will be going on for a while so more spots will open up in the future. Anyway enough of my chattering let's meet some more Guild members!**

* * *

 **{Chapter Two- Shadow Dimir Part Two}**

A loud explosion went off in a nearby forest, two huge monsters fell to the ground all beaten up. "Huh, that really took longer then I thought it would." A guy said as his serious poker face dropped into a calm expression, he stood a couple feet away from them.

"Why did you have to drag that one out so long Chris?" A voice came from up in the trees.

"Don't talk about my fighting skills, you were just lounging in that damn tree!" He exclaimed with a raised fist, his sword was attached to his hip. The sword was called the Dual sword of Ares.

This guy name was Chris Valen as he was one of the three S-Class male wizards in Shadow Dimir, his Guild mark was yellow and on his right shoulder. He was twenty three and had dirty blonde, short spiky hair that stayed windswept to the right side with bright blue colored eyes.

Chris had white tanned skin as he stood at 6'1 with a lean and muscular build. He had a long scar going down his back from his first S-Class job when he had to kill a Gryphon. He wore his everyday outfit which was a red fur jacket, a black sleeveless shirt with black jeans and a pair of brown combat boots.

He used Heavenly King Magic, it was a combat oriented type of lost magic and is still some mystery behind his magic that he doesn't know. His magic allows a user to manipulate energy around them to the point where it takes on a golden color which inspires the name Heavenly King Magic.

"You were the one that said you could handle this one." The guy shrugged. "Besides I took out the other three for you." With no problem he jumped out the tree and landed perfectly on his feet without any problem. "Guess we should keep going, that was only five which means the other five are still out there."

"Good thing we left earlier." Chris rested his arms behind his head. "I guess at the rate we're going that we will finish this job in a couple of days."

"As long as one of us doesn't slack up." He eyed him.

"I like how you looked at me when you said that Raven." Chris glared over at his friend.

The guy with him was twenty one year old Raven who was the second S-Class male wizard in Shadow Dimir, his Guild mark was on the back of his left hand in purple. He stood at 6'1 with white tanned skin, he had short tousled raven black hair and dark blue colored eyes that had a spark of crimson red.

Raven has a very athletic body build after a long time of training and he still trains on his free time. He wears a brown mantle and under this cape he wears a leather armor with a sleeveless shirt giving him some freedom to move. Along with a pair of brown pants and boots as he has hidden a short combat knife under his cape for back up.

He used a very rare magic that was called Amaterasu Magic Seals, it is a powerful caster Magic and type of Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts which allows the user to invoke magic seals for various purposes. The exact amount of magical energy necessary to unleash an Amaterasu Magic Seal is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorization. Casting Amaterasu Magic Seals seems to normally take a considerate amount of time to cast but Raven is able to cast it rapidly even without the use of hand seals. It is known that there are 100 magic seals in Earthland but only very few have knowledge about those over formula 100. The ones over 100 are officially forbidden by the Magic Council and the usage of them takes heavy consequences.

"Well it's not my fault that I have to question who is older here." Raven walked past him. "You gonna clean up this mess up or what?"

"Hey! I am not that old man." He folded his arms across his chest. "Besides even a fun guy like me takes it serious once in a while."

Raven gave him a playful look as he leaned back against a tree trunk. "Only when your fighting."

"Yeah, because that's my poker face and would you stop judging." Chris pointed. "And nah I don't have to clean it up. They will disintegrate in a while, but did you hear about Twilight Ogre though?"

"Yeah, I heard." Raven nodded. "You know it was Hunter, right?"

Chris sighed. "I know it was."

"What his deal? He does know that Master is gonna let him have it this time." He said.

"Got that right he is but you know Hunter has always been that way and since we got into that little fight with Twilight Ogre he has been worse. Not that he helped when we were going against them." Chris rolled his eyes. "He was the first guy to become S-Class and is a Dragon Slayer so he thinks he is stronger then everybody there and looks down on them. Don't get me wrong I'm no fan of weak people but I don't rub it in their face or try to beat them up." He shrugged. "But I guess that's the difference between me and him."

"The things that guy does is so unnecessary if he didn't help when we were fighting against them before then what was the point of attacking them." Raven looked down. "I don't get it."

"To prove a point I guess." Chris said. "He thinks he can't be beaten but I think he over looks a lot of people in the Guild not to mention the other Dragon Slayers. But I even think you can beat him Raven." He smirked over at him.

Raven scoffed. "Pointless battle." He closed his eyes leaning off the tree trunk, he began walking. "Come on lets go get the rest of this done."

"Fine, but I get three of them this time." Chris said sternly.

He chuckled. "If you get to them first then fine." They began walking deeper in the forest, Raven looked down with a sad frown before closing his eyes. _"Even strong Wizards meet their match at some point."_ He said to himself.

 **{ Shadow Dimir Guild hall }**

Melody stared at the job board. "Hmm? Man some of these seem like there is going to be a lot traveling involved." She pouted. "Man why does life keep kicking me in the stomach like this."

"Because you let it Melody." A female voice giggled behind her.

"Huh?" Turning around, she saw a familiar face. "Oh, hey Sol."

"Aw now I know your upset. You have never said my name so sad before, that's how I know something is wrong." She gave her a sad look.

This was sixteen year old Solange Willows but people around the Guild mostly just called her Sol or Ange. Solange was 5'2 with emerald green, doe shaped eyes. She had a soft creamy white skin complexion with a petite fit runner's build while her golden brown hair was in ringlets that fell to her mid waist. Sol always has some type of charm or headband decorating it and today she had a green and white one on.

"Yeah, my evil land lady made my rent due two days early." Melody sighed. "So now I have to find a job to cover everything."

"Hey, I'm sure you'll find something Mel. Nothing ever keeps you down you know except for that one time during that Guild fight when that table fell on you." Solange laughed at the memory, her Guild mark was dark green on the left side of her neck.

"Yeah..." Melody trailed off as she closed her eyes, her brow twitched. "Thanks for reminding me Sol."

"No problem." She giggled. Her main outfit was a short, white turtleneck dress with a belt around her waist, a short army green long sleeved jacket and a pair of black knee high boots.

Solange was another one of the Guilds Dragon Slayers, she was an Earth Dragon Slayer and pretty much one of the nicest girls you would meet there. Just like other Dragon Slayers she can eat her element to regain energy so in her case she could eat rocks to regain her strength or give her a boost in energy.

"So, where have you been?" Melody asked.

"Just mostly in the forests taking pictures, since I got a new camera yesterday." Solange held up the camera. "I already got some cool pictures of this beautiful rose bush. You should come see it with me sometime, I swear you will love it." She tilted her head slightly with a smile.

"Nobody ever told you girls that swearing is a sin?" A male voice questioned.

"Hm?" Melody turned to the side to see who was walking over to them.

"Callisto." Solange waved. "I thought I saw you in town earlier, was that you?"

"You did." He nodded, as he had his book tucked by his side. "I had to go to the towns library and make a book return as usual I stayed longer to see if anything new came in."

"Callisto I think you basically read every book in that library." Melody said amused.

"No not yet, that is one of my goals though. Sometime I get the same book again and again if it's that good." He said.

This was eighteen year old Callisto Twain, his Guild mark was dark blue on his upper back. He had long teal blue hair that reaches his chin, he also has a lot of bangs but the left side of it almost covers his left eye. His eyes are almond shaped and light green in color as he stands at 5'9 with pale skin and a rather slim build but with not a lot of muscle.

"I got a thing for reading to yah know." Melody said proudly.

"Really?" Both Callisto and Solange asked, they blinked making sure they heard right.

A sweat dropped behind her head as her shoulders slumped. "Why does everybody always look at me shocked when I say that?"

"Because you're a pretty girl that is seen with shopping bags in her hand more then a book." Callisto said bluntly.

"He pretty much nailed it." Solange said, she scratched the back of her head.

"You guys are rude." Melody pouted.

He put a hand up in defense. "I never said I didn't believe you but it is shocking that you like to read." Everyday he wore a light blue, long sleeved shirt over a black v-neck top. A gray pair of jeans with a black belt and a pair of dark blue shoes to go with it.

Callisto uses Lexicon Magic, he can draw power from his Lexicon in order to use a series of powerful attacks. Lexicon is a powerful magical book that was thought to be lost due to history. It was actually kept safe by the Andersen family before making it's way in the hands of Callisto, without it he is almost defenseless. He relies on it for his attacks and spells, he caries it with him all the time and can summon it to him at any moment that he feels that it is needed.

Melody folded her arms across her chest. "Hey, there is brains behind this beauty just so you know."

"I guess there is." Callisto walked past them with a smile as he headed to a empty table, Sitting down he propped up his feet and began reading.

Melody's eye twitched watching him. "Did he just insult me? I swear he did, did you hear the way he said it Sol?" She asked looking over at her but was just laughed at by her friend. "Don't laugh at me when I'm trying to be serious!" She exclaimed as she waved her arms in the air, she stopped when she thought of something. "Wait that reminds me." Melody headed over to the table where Callisto sat alone. "Hey, Callisto?"

"Huh?" He looked up from mid reading.

"I'm gonna be taking a job soon, you think you can find this book for me when I go?" She handed him a piece of paper with a name on it.

Callisto took, his eyes scanned the paper before looking up at her. "Why this one?"

"Just need to do a little research." Melody shrugged.

He nodded, he slipped the paper in his pocket. "I will try and find it for you on my free time, but the last place I seen that book was..." Callisto trailed off as a pained memory came to mind, he shook it off. "Never mind but yeah I'll try to find it."

Melody raised a brow at his quick change of mood. "Thanks."

"No problem." He started reading again. "By the way, incoming Melody."

"What are you talking abo-ahhh!" Melody was knocked over on the floor as Boreas was thrown into her, she landed face first on the floor with him on top of her.

"Sorry, Melody." Boreas apologized.

"Would you two knock it off with the fighting already." She gritted out annoyed.

"Not my fault." A guy chuckled. "Boreas started it as usual, I was just ending it."

Boreas quickly jumped up with his fist raised. "I hope you got all your hits in because that last one was it for you."

Jason brow raised. "You said that twenty minutes ago."

His full name was Jason Sabre, he was nineteen years old and stood at 5'10 with creamy white skin. He had dark brown eyes with black hair that has a slight natural bang that could cover his eyes, his Guild mark was on his chest and gray in color.

"That's because I wasn't ready then!" Boreas exclaimed.

Jason had a lean body with some muscle, he had on a white zip up hoodie with black jeans. He wore a black shirt under his jacket and a pair of black shoes to go with it.

He used Elemental Magic that allows him to inherit the power of natural elements. However it takes a lot to learn and master so the only ones he knows so far are the basic four and that's ice, fire, water and earth.

"You are never really ready for me are yah?" Jason asked. "Or are you just upset that somebody can do Ice Magic better then you?"

A red vein popped behind Boreas head as both guys slammed their heads together with glares. "Say what? Those fightin words." Boreas growled. "I'll show you real Ice Magic, Elemental boy."

"What's stopping you ice head?" Jason questioned as the dark aura was now visible between them.

"Ugh, I swear you guys can be a pain and I mean that literally." Melody sighed rubbing her head, she sat up.

"Here." A hand reach out and grabbed her arm, lifting her up off the floor.

"Thanks, Glory." Melody turned around. "Hey, your in your human form again."

"And you are once again on the floor." Glory folded her arms across her chest, she looked different now that she had transformed in her human form. She took the form of a young fifteen year old when she was in human form as she stood at 5'4 with fair skin and gray hair that she keeps in pigtails. Her bangs that hang are in unkempt waves over her forehead.

In human form she is rather slim and petite with small bust and only a moderate amount of curves. Her clothes changed as she was wearing an outfit similar to a school uniform, it was a white collared shirt, red blazer and red tie. A green pleated skirt with black stockings and fancy brown boots.

"That's because your friend fell on me!" Melody fist clenched.

Glory's brow raised. "Who's fault is it that your reflexes aren't good?"

"I'll show you bad reflexes. Watch your back you cat human." Melody gritted out, she looked back at Boreas and Jason when crashing tables could be heard. "Would you two give it a rest." She asked with a sigh.

"Oh come on Melody they're just living life." A female voice called out as she was leaned against the bar. "They better do it while their young. Who knows how their bodies are gonna be once they get old." She winked.

"Your body seems to still be doing fine though Uma." Jason spoke up.

A red vein popped behind her head, she snapped her head over to him. "I'm not old that's why!"

"Quit slacking." Boreas called out, he hit him with a fist to the side of his face that sent him flying to floor.

This woman's name was Umakani Kimara, everybody in the Guild mostly called her Uma for short but she was fine with either as it didn't matter to her. Umakani was twenty two, she was 5'8 with an athletic body and tan skinned as her Guild mark was orange and on her left collar bone.

Umakani had red eyes with her black hair cut in a short pixie cut. She wears a red sleeveless jacket vest that she keeps unzipped and wears a white shirt with the sleeves cut off just past her elbows. It was tight around the bust and neck area as the shirt really shows off her bust she also wears a pair of black jeans and some tennis shoes.

"I didn't even know you were back so soon Uma." Jane said as she was walking behind the bar, she sat a drink in front of her.

"Yeah, that job was nothing." Uma waved it off. "I even managed to have a little fun while I was in that town, they had these really pretty orange crystal fountains there. Trust me I was this close to taking one but I kinda didn't know how I was gonna drag it back home." She pondered, Uma snapped her fingers. "Maybe I could have...never mind that still wouldn't work."

Uma used Flame Magic, as she had the power to control flames at her will but wasn't allowed to eat it to restore strength like a Dragon Slayer.

Jane chuckled. "Why don't you just build your own fountain here in town Uma?"

"Huh." Uma blinked a couple times. "I never really thought about that and I could paint it orange." Her eyes sparkled.

"Uh, I'm sure that would be fine." Jane smiled as a sweat dropped behind her head. "What is with you and the color orange I may never know."

Glory ducked an object that was thrown. "Boreas!" She scolded. "That was almost my head!"

"Welcome to my world." Melody scoffed before looking over at the two guys still fighting. "I wonder when those two are gonna stop."

Jason and Boreas went to throw punches at each other but two hands stretched out grabbing both of them by the hair, Cassie slammed both of them into each other by their heads.

"Agh!" Both guys groaned before falling with a loud thud, they twitched in pain on the floor.

"That's enough out of you boys." Cassie said, she rested a hand on her hip. "Nobody feels like cleaning up more messes today, understand?"

"Yes, Cassie." They both said unison.

"That's one way to stop them." Jane chuckled at the sight.

Later on Melody had her face on the bar counter with a dark gloom surrounding her. "Why is job finding so hard?"

"Hey," Boreas walked over to her, he jumped from her gloom. "Ah! The heck is wrong with you Mel?"

"Life." Melody said sadly.

"Her rent is due two days early." Giotta said as him and Sophie walked over.

"What, really?" Boreas looked back over at her. "Why didn't you just say something to me?" His eyes turned to slits as he got in her face. "You just wanted to go on a job and beat up the guys by yourself didn't you."

"That's your beef on this!" Melody exclamied, she shook her head. "No I don't want to beat them up by myself Boreas. Enzo agreed to go with me on the job but I just haven't found one."

"Well we might be able to change that for you." Sophie smiled giving her the paper. "We found one that's gonna cover it but your gonna need some help to catch this gang."

"Gang? Then count me and Glory in!" Boreas said excitedly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop jumping into things without thinking?" Glory asked.

"I did think and then I said yes." Boreas smiled.

Glory sighed. "You're truly impossible."

"Well we're coming to." Sophie said with a nod.

"Aw! Thank, you guys." Melody hugged Sophie. "I owe you big time."

"Nah, just give me some guys to punch and you would have paid me back in full." Boreas waved it off.

"Enzo!" Melody called out getting his attention from across the hall. "I found a job." She waved the paper in the air. "Glory, Sophie, Giotta and Boreas are coming with to help." She watched him just give a thumbs up in return. "I think he's happy about it."

"So when do we leave?" Boreas asked.

"We can leave tomorrow morning." Giotta said as they all agreed.

Melody nodded. "Good because I don't think I'm ready to fight today. My chest still stings from falling to much in one hour." She put a hand over her bust with a sigh.

"I can cool your chest for you?" Boreas held up his hand as frost blue cold hair engulfed his palm.

"You keep those hands far away from my chest." Melody eyed him.

"Can I see if it is stinging red?" Sophie asked, placing a finger on her chin in curiosity.

"What kind of request is that?" Melody blinked.

"I wonder what would happen if I made her chest sting even more." Giotta held up his hand while white flames engulfed his hand, he grinned mischievously.

"I could frost her chest it at the same time." Boreas snickered at the thought.

"Who are you two the devils?!" Melody shouted at them wide eyed.

Something fell from the second floor, it hit Boreas sending him falling to the floor. "Ah!" He fell with a thud making all of them look down.

"Don't you dare walk away from me while I'm talking to you Hunter!" Cassie yelled catching everybody's attention, a guy walked down the wooden side staircase paying her no mind as she ran behind him. "Hey!"

"What's going on?" Sophie and Melody both asked.

Giotta scoffed. "I think I have a clue."

"I didn't know he was back." Glory said as she was helping a dazed Boreas off the floor.

"I'm talking to you, the least you could do is be a man and turn around and listen to me." Cassie said with her fist clenched by her sides.

The guy she was talking to stopped and turned around with a smirk. "I haven't seen that death glare from you in a long time Cassie. You should stop glaring so hard I heard it just builds up wrinkles, I would hate to see that pretty face of yours not look so good."

Her jaw clenched. "I am not in a joking mood with you."

This man was twenty five year old Edward Hunter but for short he is called Hunter by everybody in the Guild. Hunter is the last S-Class Wizard and Dragon Slayer of Shadow Dimir who was very well known but not all for good things.

He stands at 6'2 and is taller then a lot of the other male members in the Guild which gives him more superiority. His long pitch black hair reached his mid back and pulled back in dreadlocks as he had small gray colored angry eyes.

Hunter had pale skin with a very strong and ripped build to him as he had a small scar on the left side of his mouth. His Guild mark was green on the right side of his neck. Hunter wore a black t-shirt with a vertical white stripe on it and a long white jacket that had black thin lines decorating it along with a black pair of pants and boots.

"I really don't see what your all worked up for Cassie, maybe because I took care of the problem unlike you losers? Is that it?" Hunter brow raised.

Slamming her hand on the table, Grace quickly stood up. "That's not the issue here and you know it." She glared over at him. "I had to get confronted on a job because people were asking about your whereabouts. They think you attacked Twilight Ogre and we already know it was you."

"I never denied that I did that Gracie sweetheart." Hunter says.

Her look turned into a truth death glare. "Call me either of those names again and your not gonna walk out of here." She said darkly.

Jason jumped back from her dark aura that was now around her, he quickly put both hands up in defense. "No need to get all worked up Grace."

"I would listen to the kid Grace, you might be S-Class but you will get yourself hurt fooling around with me little girl." Hunter shot her a look, he watched her body shake in anger and knew he was getting to her. "What? You gonna call one of your little spirits on me?"

Grace scoffed. "Your not worth me calling them out here, I could easily take you out myself."

"Somebody's confident." Hunter teased with a laugh.

Hunter was a very different kind of Slayer as he was labled the Cosmic Dragonslayer. This allows him to use the sun stars and moon's light to his advantage, his power is a very destructive one. It is at it's most powerful when these astronomical bodies are showing so mostly on clear sunny days, or during a full moon.

"Why you." Grace gritted out.

"That's enough." Cassidy said sternly. "Hunter you can not just go around attacking innocent people like that. What we had with Twilight Ogre was done and we asked you to come back and help but you didn't."

"Your point?" His brow raised.

"My point?" Cassie repeated. "You had no right to go and attack them, it was wrong and it is just gonna stir up more trouble for us that is my point!"

"I should have known you guys would be upset about this." He smirked. "Half these people here are so weak it is almost comical to me so it's not my fault if they got hurt during that little war with them. I bet they were probably Twilight Ogre's punching bag which is why your so mad, isn't it?" Hunter looked around. "I'm surprised you won without me really. See all of them in here already knows that the strongest Wizard and Dragon Slayer here is me." Both Boreas, and Solange shot him looks for saying this.

"Why don't you prove that then?" Boreas questioned with a clench fist.

"Please kid if you can't pass Chris or Raven then your walking into your own funeral trying to come at me and you know it." Hunter said with a sick smirk. "It will be over before you blink little man."

"Oh, yeah?" Boreas growled as his fist tightened to the point where you saw his veins a bit.

"Yeah, and the day Vaud finally kicks you little pathetic kids to the curb he will finally have a Guild he can be proud of." Hunter said before scoffing. "I don't really see how the rest of you pathetic people even make it alive out here or even survive the jobs you go on. Your never gonna make it to my level so why even bother to try to work your way up to S-Class."

"Stop it Hunter." Jane shot at him with a glare.

"What, Jane? I'm just speaking the truth here, especially when it comes to Vaud's angel over there." His eyes found Melody who kept her gaze down. "That whole Twilight Ogre thing was her fault. You know I think I know why Angel Fighters are extinct it's because they are so weak." He laughed.

Melody clenched her fist keeping her head down as her body shook, Sophie caught this and gave her a sad look. "Mel.."

"That's it! I heard enough out of you!" Boreas quickly ran towards him catching the groups attention.

"Boreas!" Melody and Glory called out after him.

He jumped up and went to land a punch but was quickly met with air as Hunter swiftly jumped out the way and landed back on the second level with ease. "Wh-Whoa!" Boreas had to catch his balance, he quickly turned around with a glare. "Hunter you coward, get back down here and fight me! What are you scared?" He started ranting angrily on the floor, he had both fist raised. "Why don't you come down here and prove your the strongest Dragon Slayer, I'll take you on right now!"

Hunter leaned over the banister with a smug grin. "I don't really feel like fighting an idiot, so how about you ask me another day DeWinter? Or just come up here and fight me."

"You know he can't come up there!" Cassidy called out. "So stop taunting him."

Hunter eyes narrowed down at her, propping his elbow up on the banister he rested his chin in his palm. "You gonna make me?" He challenged.

"They might can't come up there but you better start remembering real quick that me and Cassidy can." Grace glared up at him but got a smirk in response.

"He's not worth it." Cassidy clenched her fist looking away. "You may be strong physically, but mentally Hunter.." She glared up at him. "You have to the weakest self absorbed bastard I have ever come to know."

His smirk dropped. "I'll show you weak Cassie." Raising his hand a light of magic engulfed it, he shot it towards her as it was getting bigger the closer it reached her.

"Cassidy look out!" Grace shouted.

Cassidy eyes widen as it was getting closer and she had no time to put up a defense spell. Out of nowhere a large black shadow appeared absorbing the blast in full. It sent off a shinning light which made everybody in the Guild have to shield their eyes from how bright it was.

Hunter smirk appeared once again. "I knew I smelled him around here." He said in a playful tone.

Once the light disappeared, Cassidy opened her eyes fully and saw she wasn't in the same spot as before. "What the-" Looking up, her eyes widen in shock. "Master Vaud."

Vaud had Cassie bridal style in his arms but he said nothing as his hard glare was focused ahead on Hunter who continued to smirk at him.

"I don't like that glare." Sophie moved closer to Giotta.

Melody shook her head. "Me either."

"Hunter." Vaud's voice came out in a cold tone.

"Wel, well." Hunter raised a brow finding this amusing. "How are you, Master Vaud?"

 _"I got a bad feeling about all of this."_ Melody thought to herself as she looked at the tension slowly building between the two men.

* * *

 **That was chapter two, I hope I did of a good job on this one as I did on the first chapter. The rest of the characters will be introduced in chapter three and the starting of the first Arc will start by the end of chapter three. But the Arc will officially begin in chapter four and I got a good feeling that it is going to be a good one to, you will see who it's about down the line. I do appreciate the help, tips, and advice that is given to by others because you might see some mistakes that I don't.** **Anyway I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter. See everybody next time!**

 **Chapter Three- Shadow Dimir Part Three**


	5. Chapter Three- Shadow Dimir Part Three

**{ Disclaimer: I do not anything but my Guild and OC, the rest of the OC'S are created by the users that participated }**

 **A/N: Once again thank you guys again for the reviews that you leave me, I do read every single one because I like feedback. Not to mention a lot of you are a big help when it comes to pointing out somethings that I miss in my writing and everything. I'm happy to be on my third chapter already and I am really excited for this Arc because it is gonna start this all off.** **Very soon I will be taking in 5 bad guys for this Arc that is coming up, I was gonna make them up myself but I thought maybe five of you would want to send one in. Now that isn't happening until a little later but I just thought to give people a heads up about it.**

 **Also on my profile is the official small bio's of all the members, their names, magic, appearance, age, clothes, magic circles, and ranks. After this I will be adding a small bio on what their magic does to next to it so people will have that to. So hopefully that will come in handy to everyone during this story and I hope chapter three will live up to the others, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 **{Chapter Three- Shadow Dimir Part Three}**

The Guild was in silence as they looked between Master Vaud and Hunter. The two men continued to have a stare down, although Vaud was glaring, Hunter however still had that same smirk on his face.

"You want to explain yourself Hunter?" Vaud questioned.

"Not really." Hunter shrugged. "Considering I have done nothing wrong."

"You almost striked one of your Guild members at full force."

"I knew you were here and figured you would save Cassie so I just thought I have some fun with it. If you didn't then, who's fault would that be?" His brow raised.

"It would still be yours, you know I don't mind friendly rivalry around here considering it happens here all the time." Master Vaud's eyes narrowed to the side at Boreas, he looked back ahead at Hunter. "I allow it to a certain extent but what I will not allow is you attacking someone around here out of anger."

"Who said I was-" Hunter started to say.

"Quite." Master Vaud silenced him along with a scowl, Hunter stopped and narrowed his eyes down at him with a frown. "That will be the last time you strike someone out of anger here. Not to mention you are not allowed to take any jobs for a month, after that little Twilight Ogre incident you need to stay low for a while."

"What? Just let me fight him Master!" Boreas yelled.

"Sit-down." Vaud voice raised.

"Yes, sir!" Boreas frantically said as he quickly sat on the floor.

"That's one way to get him settle down." Sophie said.

"I am telling you this now Hunter." Vaud glared. "I treat all of you like my own and you need to know that your bad actions do come with consequences. The next time you go out and attack another Guild or try to strike another member you will not deal with that Guild, The Magic Council, or any of your Guild mates...you will deal with me. You are walking a thin line here, do you understand?"

Hunter scoffed, he smirked closing his eyes, shoving his hands in his pocket he backed up. "Whatever you say Master Vaud." He walked away from the top of the banister and disappeared on the second floor.

Vaud let Cassie down with a sigh. "What am I gonna do wit him." He put his hands in his pockets with a sad look.

"If you ask me you took it easy on him." Grace folded her arms across her chest with a glare. "I know your against it Master but Hunter was ten seconds away from getting knocked in his face." She scoffed. "Ignorant, cocky bastard. Where does he get off calling me Gracie? One more time and I swear I would have.." Her fist came down on table, creating a large dent in it making a few members jump back in fear.

A sweat dropped behind Vaud's head from seeing this. "Now, now I know he has his mean ways but there is a heart in there somewhere." He smiled lightly as Grace just rolled her eyes.

"If it is then it's buried under thirty feet of coal." Cassie scoffed, she brushed herself off. "Thank, you though Master."

Vaud nodded . "Anytime."

"Since you didn't let me fight Hunter, then how about me and you go at it then Master Vaud!" Boreas ran to him with a grin.

Vaud sighed closing his eyes. "And here is my second pain in the Guild." He waited until Boreas got closer to take his fist and connect it to his stomach as it stunned him. Cassidy, Jason, and Jane jumped back from the impact of the punch, they looked on with wide eyes. Vaud casually stepped back to let him fall face first on the floor with a thud.

"Ugh!" Boreas groaned on the floor.

"Point one, Master Vaud." Enzo said as he looked down at an out cold Boreas.

"Getting his but kicked today is just becoming normal." Jason laughed holding his stomach as he pointed down at him.

"How did you find about the Twilight Ogre Master?" Jane asked as he made his way over to the bar.

"The other Masters were talking about it at the meeting. I didn't think it was one of us until they said the person who attacked them used Cosmic magic." He tilted his head. "Doesn't take much to put two and two together, especially when you know Hunter like I do."

Giotta looked next to him and noticed Melody was still quite. "Melody, you okay?"

"Hunter was right." Her fist clenched. "That entire thing with Twilight Ogre was my fault. If I knew how to control my magic better then it wouldn't have happened." Hearing her say this, a couple of the other members looked over at her as even Boreas who was still on the floor had opened his eyes with a serious gaze. "They were after me and everybody around here got hurt for that, we even had to rebuild the other half of the Guild hall." A couple tears slid down her left and right cheeks. "...I'm really sorry everyone."

"It's not your fault." Master Vaud spoke up, she looked up shocked to see him now standing in front of her. "You went into Sky Queen Mode because of them attacking you guys first out on a job, your Angel side took over. Nobody likes being bounded and watching someone they care for get attacked by others, I'm sure we would have all done the same thing."

"But my magic-" She started to say.

"Melody nobody can fully control magic, even a Great Wizard Saint like me can't do it all the time. Magic is something that no one can ever have full complete control of. And even if you did have complete control, you wouldn't make mistakes which means you won't learn and grow from them." More tears fell down her cheeks, he smiled closing his eyes. "Nobody here blames you for the fight that we had with them. You should already know how much everybody here cares about you by now, your pain is ours and so are your tears and at times your anger is ours as well. The fight is over, so do me a favor and stop being sad before you make someone else in here cry." He chuckled. "We would never sit back and watch anybody attack someone from our Guild, no matter what he or she might have did. That's what having family is for isn't it, to fight, laugh, and cry together?"

Melody buried her head in her hands before giving a nod. "Y-Yeah." Her tears took over as she started crying more.

Resting a hand on top of her head, Vaud rubbed it gently with a content smile."That's what I wanna here."

Cassidy, Boreas, Jason, Enzo, Jane, Glory, Sophie, and Giotta smiled along with others in the Guild. Grace scoffed as if she could care less about this, a small light smile bent on her lips as she still watched from the corner of her eye.

Hunter leaned against the wall and watched from the second floor with a smirk. _"So she went into Sky Queen Mode on them? Interesting...I look forward to seeing that powerful side to you very soon, Melody."_ He snickered showing half a toothy grin.

Things had finally calmed down and went back to normal since there was no signs of Hunter anywhere in The Guild. They figured he was up on the second floor relaxing like he would normally do and they decided to keep it that way. Master Vaud was leaned back against the counter talking to Jane and Cassidy with a drink in his hand.

"Master Vaud." Boreas ran over to him.

Vaud lowered the cup with a raised a brow. "Don't tell me your back for round two?"

"It wouldn't be the first time he has done something without thinking." Melody said.

"I second that." Glory sighed as she was still in her human form.

"Not this time, but how come you didn't let me fight Hunter? I could have taken him on! You know just as well as anyone that I was this close to knocking Chris out that day." Boreas raised a fist. "That reminds me I still owe that jerk a punch!" He ranted.

Jason was sitting on one of the stools facing them. "Was he watching the same fight we were?" He plainly asked.

"Definitely not." Melody, Glory, and Cassidy said in unison.

"Boreas, fighting Hunter right now would actually do more harm then good." Vaud closed his eyes with a frown. "Hunter isn't in a good place as of this time." He said making Cassidy look down with a sad expression. "You will fight him whenever it is time for you to to ever have that battle."

"What do you mean he isn't in the right place right now? Hunter just wants to see who is the strongest in the Guild. He wouldn't really hurt any of us." Boreas said, a couple people just gave skeptical looks at that. "He is just being the same old Hunter who thinks he is all big and bad as usual."

 _'Boreas, I don't know if you are that naive or if that is just the goodness of your heart.'_ Vaud thought to himself.

"Our Boreas, always giving people the benefit of the doubt." Jane smiled, she stood on the opposite side of the Master with a wooden circle shaped tray held against her chest.

"Come on Master Vaud just let me go at him one time!" Boreas raised a fist. "I can shut him up once and for all, just let me do it!"

"Boreas." Master Vaud raised his voice, a red vein popped behind his head as he listened to him continue to rant. "That is enough out of you!" He raised his hand up and brought it down, a spank was heard as everybody looked on wide eyed.

A sweat dropped behind Jane's head when she felt that. "And you just spanked me because?" Her eyes narrowed over at him, she put a hand on her hip.

"Master-Vaud." Cassie gritted out, both fist clenched by her sides.

"What?" Vaud chuckled nervously as he rubs the back of his head. "My hand slipped."

Cassidy peered over him with a dark aura, her eyes went from green to red. "Master or not, if it slips again then mine will slip next."

Vaud shrunk back, Cassidy could be scary when she wanted to be. "Jeez, I know I'm the Master but can't a guy have fun once in a while...party pooper." He looked over at Jason, and Boreas. "That reminds me, Master Bob told me to tell you guys that he is looking forward to seeing you all again."

The color drained from Jason's body as he took on a new shade of white. "Him again? H-He makes me feel weird." Jason said nervously, Jane giggled at his reaction.

"That guy is...I rather not say." Boreas says as his body shook with a haunted look on his face.

Cassidy and Vaud both shared amused smiles. "Now boys, Master Bob can be a bit extra but he is still a gifted Wizard that deserves your respect." She said wagging a finger at them.

"Yeah...extra." Melody trailed off with a smirk.

"Sure, lets go with that." Glory says.

"Hey, Master Vaud." A voice called out walking over to them.

Jane looked up, she smiled. "Minoru, glad to see your finally up."

"Yeah, I would have been here earlier but that bed of mine is so dang comfortable that I forget to get up sometimes." Minoru said, she came to a stop in front of them.

"Yeah, and none of is going to come wake you up again." Jason said. "Last time wasn't pretty."

"I told you I hated being woken up from my sleep." Minoru says, she lookd back to the Master. "Did I miss anything here?"

This girl was nineteen year old Minoru Hisakawa, who was often called Noru or Kawa by the other Guild members. She stood at 5'5 with white light tanned skin and an athletic lithe body. Minoru had almond shaped chestnut colored brown eyes. She had bright blue straight hair that was waist length and cut in a hime style. Both her bangs are parted to the left and right leaving one in the middle, two long strands of hair are in the front, it goes down to her waist and are braided.

"Nothing to important, did you have something to tell me?" Master Vaud asked.

"Oh yeah." She rummaged through her brown satchel, she pulled out a paper. "The Mayor approved the sixteenth annual Spring Fest." Her Guild mark was black on the left side by the bottom of her waist. She wore a light blue thin strapped top with a light blue skirt to match, it had a frilly bottom as she wore a pair of white strapped sandals with it.

Minoru used Takeover Magic, her Takeover was an Animal Soul, Leopard. It allowed her to take on the soul of a leopard, giving her full capabilities of the animal.

"Isn't that thing not for another two weeks?" Melody questioned.

"Yeah, but we almost didn't have it due to half the town having to be rebuilt." Vaud narrowed his eyes over to Boreas. "But I'm glad he decided to continue it again this year. Different Guilds and more people always come to Moravia to join in the Spring festivities."

"Yeah, it's basically like a huge carnival that Moravia holds." Jane said. "So many people come, it really is an amazing time of year."

"I love being apart of them." Minoru said. "Are we doing anything special for it Master?" She looked to him.

He let out a thoughtful hum. "I did have some ideas in mind but nothing is set in stone yet."

"Ha, I remember last year when I froze Jason." Boreas laughed. "In his little skippies and all." A couple people laughed from the memory.

"That ain't funny!" Jason exclaimed wide eyed. "You try that again this year and I'll roast you." His fist was now engulfed in flames.

"Bring it, Element pants." Boreas motioned his hand at him to 'come on' with a smirk. A cold blue frost could be seen emanating from his fist, he had it clenched by his side.

"Give it a rest Boreas." Glory grabbed a hold of him from behind to hold him back.

"You bring it, Ice breath." Jason challenged.

"No, no, no, no." Melody held back Jason. "You guys did enough for one day, knock it off." She said as she was struggling to hold him back.

"Let's do this!" Boreas jumped up taking Glory with him as Jason did the same with Melody.

"Ahhh!" Melody screamed. "Does the fact that we are attached to you guys mean anything?!"

Boreas laughed. "Come on Glory, lets do this!"

"I do not condone any of this!" Glory shouted with angry eyes, a red vein popped behind her head.

"This is so gonna leave a mark!" Melody whined.

A loud boom was heard through the Guild, along with the sounds of crashing tables. "Boreas! Jason!" Master Vaud yelled angrily.

"So much for walking into piece and quiet." A guy said entering the Guild hall, he stood at 5'7 with light skin and a lean muscular build. He had medium length, blue wavy hair with average shaped light green eyes. His Guild mark was Silver and on his right shoulder.

Walking through the chaos he found a quite area by himself and sat down, he placed his sketchbook on the table with his pencil. He was seventeen year old Kagato Talon, he wore a dark navy shirt, a white jacket hoodie that stays zipped up with a pair of blue trousers and dark navy sneakers

Kagato used a thing called Shadowlight Magic, his magic was a combination of shadow magic and light magic. Since it was combination of both, he could harm those who are immune to shadow or light magic. It also contains some healing proprieties which can be used to heal himself.

"Kagato." Solange called out, she walked over to him with a smile

He looked up and turned his head to face her. "Hey, Sol."

"Looks like I caught you just in time." Solange chuckled, she knew when he started drawing that it was good not to bother him. "Where have you been all day?"

"I over slept." Kagato rubbed the back of his head. "I'm pretty sure if I would have came here earlier that sleeping would not be an option anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Sol asked, she watched a guy get thrown into a table a couple ones downs from them, a sweat dropped behind her head. "Ouch."

Kagato plainly looked at the guy before back at Solange, he shrugged. "Just a small hunch, but where have you been?"

"Taking pictures with my new camera." Solange held it up, sitting down next to him at the table she showed him the pictures.

He flipped through them, a sweat dropped behind his head. "These are all of nature again Sol."

"I know aren't they pretty." She smiled. "This is my favorite one." Solange pulled one out, it was a picture of a pretty sunset.

"Hey, that one is kind of cool." He looked it over.

Solange nodded, she rested her arms on the table before laying her head down with a content look. "It's so pretty and peaceful but it makes me sleepy for some reason." The longer she started at it, the lower her eyes went.

"I guess because the setting of it is calming." Kagato said, hearing light breathing he looked back to see her fast asleep. She had her hand rested on the picture with a peaceful expression on her face, her body slowly raised up and down. "This is becoming a normal thing of yours."

He sighed out a small smile, opening his sketchbook up, he leaned back and began drawing. It was a half done picture of Solange that he was working on from yesterday and already looked just like her ready to come out the book any minute.

Sophie sighed, she was helping a dazed Melody off the floor. "Mel, you gotta get up." She sighed.

Black circles were still spinning where her eyes would be. "Is the room still spinning Sophie?"

A guy shook his head walking over to them. "What exactly happened here?" He raised a brow.

"Oh, hey Aidan and nothing to bad." Sophie smiled waving it off. "Melody will toats be okay."

"Toats?" He questioned confused.

"Yeah, you know like a short version of totally." Sophie said.

"Ohh." Aidan nodded. "Guess you learn new words in this Guild everyday." He shrugged.

Seventeen year old Aidan stood at 5'11 with white tanned skin and a scrawny swimmers build. His Guild mark was pale red on his left calf. He had light gray eyes that have an upturned shape to them, with shiny, short, wavy brown hair. The sides and back of his hair are cut closely to his scalp while the top is left a bit longer so that the wavy hair swoops across his forehead.

"Come on Aidan, I'm sure you heard toats before." Sophie says.

"Of course because people always question words they know." Aidan said sarcastically.

He wore a long sleeved maroon shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. Dark jeans, and brown boots that reach a little ways up his calves.

Aidan used Receptor Magic, it allows the user to trick the sensory receptors of an opponent, making them respond to a nonexistent stimulus. As a result the opponent feels something that isn't actually there and their body responds like it is as well.

Sophie pouted. "I could do without the sarcasm Aidan."

"Why? Having a ruff day?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Her brow raised.

"Hey, don't question me."Aidan said.

Sophie blinked a couple times. "Wait a second, you can question me but I can't question you?"

"Pretty much." Aidan shrugged. "I don't like being questioned."

"But you like asking questions?" Sophie asked.

"Yup." He gave a firm nod.

She scoffed. "You can be one weird guy sometimes Aidan."

"Thanks." He walked off.

Sophie eyes widen. "That wasn't a compliment! Didn't you hear the way I said it?" She called out, letting out a sigh she watched him leave with a smile. "Only Aidan." She went back to helping up Melody.

Enzo walked around the Guild hall, he had spotted Jason and walked over to him. "Jason?"

"Huh?" Jason turned around. "Oh, sup Enzo." He shot him a smirk. "I just got done with Boreas, don't tell me you wanna go to?"

"I'll take a rain check." Enzo held up a hand waving that idea off, he lowered his hand. "I do need you to do me a favor and take my place on the job with Melody and them tomorrow."

Jason blinked curious. "How come?"

"Master Vaud has me and Minoru doing a job for him. I can't really get into full detail with it." He waved it off. "But I need you to take my spot for me, can you do that?"

"No problem." Jason nodded. "Are you guys going on a dangerous job for him?"

"I wouldn't call it dangerous but he needs us to go find some information for him." Enzo says. "You think he would get Callisto to do it but I guess me going make sense to. But be safe and please don't destroy anything while your out."

"Your telling that to the wrong wizard bro." Jason chuckled and jerked his thumb over to Boreas. He was fighting with some other members and running back and forth.

On the second floor of the Guild, there was another floor which was the quarters of the Master.

Vaud leaned on the balcony of the area as he stared out at the large town, Moravia did have pretty lights at night and if you had the right spot you could get a great view.

He turned to the side when he heard footsteps, he saw Cassidy emerge from the shadows and make her way out to the balcony. "Melody said you were up here...you know as she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Thanks to Boreas and Jason of course."

"Those two are gonna be the death of me one day." He sighed. "But I still have to remember they are just kids...destructive kids...noisy, destructive kids...good, noisy, destructive kids."

"They are all yours." Casidy reminded.

Vaud's brow twitched. "No need to refresh my memory."

"Are you sure letting Hunter off was a good call again?"

He closed his eyes as his features now relaxed. "I made it clear that he needs to keep his self hidden and is not allowed on jobs for a while. I don't think I should have let him go off that easy but I don't want to let him go either. Despite what a lot may think...I know there is a heart in Hunter somewhere I just don't where it is right now."

Cassidy gave him a look before sighing. "I just hope Twilight Ogre lets it go."

"They will, since our last fight the Magic Council is keeping a very close eye on both Guilds. Which means no one will be doing anything or looking for revenge, so my mind is at ease when it comes to that." He opened his eyes. "I did however send Minoru and Enzo on a job for me tomorrow."

"A job? For what?"

"Of course Twilight Ogre wanted revenge from Melody destroying their Guild building and taking out half their members while in Sky Queen Mode. But while I was fighting the Master he did tell me that was only the second reason, truth is somebody posted a job to capture her."

"Capture Melody?" Cassidy gave a shocked look. "For what?"

"I don't know." Vaud's eyes cast down. "Whoever it is was, was willing to pay money to get her to them alive so they need her for something. It must be in Guilds like Twilight Ogre and others in their rank because Markarov or any of the other Masters would have told me if they seen it in their Guild."

"Maybe it was just a mistake." Cassidy says. "Sometimes people can get the sketches on the job mixed up, it happens."

"Let's hope that's what it is." He closed his eyes, as a breeze flew by blowing his hair. "I will still be checking to make sure."

"That's what protective Masters due." She tucked her her hair that was blowing from the breeze. "They watch out for their Guild and the people in it." She looked at the view with a smile.

His eyes narrowed to the side to look at Cassidy, he watched her carefully before smiling and looking back ahead. "Yeah, they do." A comfortable silence fell between them.

Later that night Melody, Boreas, and Glory walked the streets of Moravia that was lit up by the street lamps. They walked along the right side as their was a small river flowing through the middle that separated the right and left side.

"Man, I can't believe Enzo is ditching us." Boreas says, he had a sleeping human Glory riding on his back as her head was resting on his shoulder. "If Jason wasn't filling in I would so punch him in the face for this when he comes back."

"I think you and Jason did enough fighting for one day, don't you think?" Melody questioned.

Boreas grinned. "Nope."

"You're really something you know that?" She sighed.

His brows furrowed. "Glory says that all the time, I don't know if she is giving me a compliment or being sarcastic."

"Maybe both, knowing her." Melody looked over at the girl asleep on his back. "To think someone as sassy as her could have such a peaceful sleeping face."

Boreas was about to reply until a scent hint his nose. "Huh." He stopped.

Melody caught this and did so as well. "Hey, what's up?"

"I haven't smelled him all day." He said looking ahead.

"Hm." Melody followed his gaze.

A guy was walking towards them, he stood at 6'1 with fair tanned skin and an athletic, slim, lean build to him. He had average muscles with dark brown, messy hair that is kept short on the back and sides. Pretty, silver upturned eyes that seem to shine the most at night.

This was seventeen year old Javael Evans, his Guild mark was silver and on the right side of his neck. He wore a gray sleeveless shirt underneath a dark red hoodie that stays unzipped, he had black training pants/jeans on. A pair of dark red vans with black laces, and a silver necklace with a gear on it that he is never seen without.

"Javael." Boreas spoke up with a smile. "Where you been all day?"

Javael came to a stop in front of them as he had his normal aggravated, tired look in his eyes. "Just decided to do a little exploring today, I lived in this town all this time and never once been in the forest."

"Should have asked Solange to give you a tour." Melody said. "She knows the forest like the back of her hand."

"That isn't at all hard to believe." Javael shrugged. "I did find some cool new places to nap while I was there."

A sweat dropped behind her head. "I hope it's better then the roof of the Guild."

Boreas let out a slight laugh. "The top by the bell did apply good shade."

"It did didn't it..." Javael pondered.

"You're not helping Boreas!" Melody appeared next to him with an angry look.

Javael used Flow Magic, it amplifies the users strength, endurance, speed, and gives them a glowing aura. In his case his color would be red and it can be used to protect him and create weapons . It also can create walls out of his energy that looks red and see through, almost like stained glass. His Flow Magic goes up in sets of five and the stronger he makes himself is the more of a strain or after effect it will leave once done.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked.

"Home, the Guild is closing up in a bit so we headed on out." Melody says. "Besides we gotta get some sleep since we are leaving for a job in the morning."

"Good for you guys." Javael nodded. "Welp, I'm going home myself." He walked past them and headed down the street, he waved his hand back at him. "See yah when you guys come back."

"Bye Javael!" Boreas called out as he watched him walk off. "I like him, that guy inspires me to nap everywhere."

"I'm glad to see he is such a good influence on you Boreas." Melody began walking forward again.

"Yeah, he is!" Boreas laughed, he jogged and caught up with her before walking at her pace.

Spotting something, her brow raised. "Hey, Boreas I always wanted to ask you a question." He looked over at curiously. "Why do you wear that Magic Council cross pin?"

Boreas looked back ahead. "It is just something I keep with me at all times. You know as a way of to remember someone."

"Who are you remembering?" Her head tilted.

Boreas kept his gaze ahead, nobody noticed it but Glory had opened her eyes, they stayed narrowed down with a sad look in them.

"Nobody really." He said. "Just a really good person."

"I see." Melody said, she wasn't buying his lie for a minute but figured there was a reason for him not telling her.

They came to a stop in front of to two separate paths.

"Well this is me and Glory's way home down here, we will come over tomorrow morning and get yah." Boreas waved, he began walking his way. "Night Mel!"

"Goodnight." Melody waved, she began walking her own way, looking up at the moon she gave it a sad look. Her eyes widen when she felt a sudden jolt hit her body.

 _An image of a island flashed through her mind, it was dark as a pretty orange, white and gray comet passed over the island._

 _Another image of a huge glowing blue sphere formed in, a hand reached out to touch it._

 _"Melody!" Boreas voice shouted in her head._

As quickly as the images came they left, Melody took a step back, she rested a hand on her forehead as she looked down wide eyed. "What was that?" Her voice came out shaky, letting out a sigh, she shook her head. "Guess I'm just tired, the quicker I go to bed the better."

She shook the thoughts off as she began walking towards her home again...

* * *

 **That was chapter three, I hope it was either just as good as the others or better then them. But I am finally done introducing characters for now, the others will be in later on down the line. In the next chapter the first Arc officially begins and it is actually going to be about two people not one. I got half of it thought out, I just need to keep writing. I really hoped everyone enjoyed seeing their character, as I mentioned before not all the characters will be in the same Arc. So do not feel bad if you don't see your OC, also don't forget to leave me a review to tell me what you think. Hope people like it and until next time!**

 **Chapter Four- Heavens Comet Arc Begins**


	6. Chapter Four- Heavens Comet Arc Begins

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and OC, the rest of the OC's are made up by users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and I'm glad that people think I nailed their OC personality good. It was a little hard at first though but I'm glad that I finally got the introductions out the way, more will be coming as this story continues. My Dark Guild Nefarious will be in the story but that's gonna be way, way later down the line because I wanna tackle people's Arc's first and have some fun with them. Also just to let everyone know, if you want to send in a Villain then go check out the form on my bio and fill it out. All the rules go for that to but still have fun with them and just PM them to me so I can check them out and see if I can use them.** **I'm sorry that I haven't gave a description of the magic on everybody in the Guild's bio but I will tackle it once I get this chapter out the way, I promise!**

 **Well enough of my chattering, lets see if I can get off to a good start with my first Arc, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

 **{Chapter Four- Heaven's Comet Arc Begins}**

Master Vaud walked over to the bar as he was having a conversation with Solange.

Jane looked up, she sent them a smile. "Good morning Master and Sol, what are you two up to?"

"Nothing, just talking over some ideas for the Spring Fest that is coming up in a few weeks." Solange said. "Master is letting me create a spring mural." She clasped her hands together with a smile. "Which reminds me, I should go get started on some ideas and maybe Kagato could help me. I gotta go, see yah!" She waved running towards the steps.

"Hey, Solange." Cassidy greeted as she walked down the steps.

"Hi Cassie, bye Cassie." Solange ran up the steps and out the Guild hall.

Cassidy raised a brow. "Where is she off to?" She asked as she approached the bar.

"To create some ideas for the Spring Fest mural." Vaud said as he had a seat at the bar.

"I have a feeling that it is going to be beautiful, especially if she gets Kagato to help her." Jane said. "But where have you been Cassie?"

Vaud looked her over. "Yeah, you look pretty rough this morning."

Cassidy eyes narrowed. "Thank, you for the compliment." She said sarcastically, he sent her a smirk before closing his eyes with a peaceful look. "Anyway, I ran into some kids from town and somehow got caught up playing a game of ball with them."

"I can see you had fun then." Jane chuckled.

"It's to quite in here." Vaud spoke up. "Jane, have you seen Boreas?"

Jane simply shook her head. "No they went on a job so you probably won't see them until tomorrow."

"They?" Vaud raised a brow. "Who exactly is they?"

"Hmm let me see." Jane put her index finger against her cheek as she pondered. "Boreas, Melody, Jason-" His eyes widen. "Sophie, Giotta, and Glory." She finished. "Yeah, I think that's all...uhh Master?" Jane questioned when she saw his fearful look.

Vaud's body shook. "N-No all of them together screams destruction...I can see the property damage bills and the letters coming from the Magic Council now. Oh God why!" He cried as tear like waterfalls came out from his eyes, he let his head fall on his arms that were rested on the bar counter. "Melody, Boreas, and Jason alone could destroy a whole town then they added Sophie and Giotta with them. They are gonna make me the poorest Master alive with all the property damages that they are gonna cause me." He lightly banged his fist on the table while still crying.

"Poor Master." Jane smiled.

"Pull yourself together Master geez." Grace scoffed, she was sitting at a table not to far from the bar by herself.

Cassidy chuckled, she patted his back forcing a smile. "Now, now I'm sure they won't do to much while they are gone."

"Gotta admit Boreas and Jason together doesn't sound to good Cassie." Grace said.

His crying got louder, Jane looked down as she blinked a couple times. "Oh my goodness."

"You're not helping Grace!" Cassidy pointed at her.

Grace shrugged. "Wasn't really trying to." She said with no care.

"Why is our Master weeping?" Callisto questioned as he was walking past, he lowered the book he had in his hand and rested it by his side.

"He just found out that Boreas and his team left for that job." Grace answered. "I heard Enzo had to swap out so Jason went with them."

"Let the destruction and property damage bills fall now then." Callisto said with a sigh.

"Ha." Grace smirked. "Good one."

"Okay, both of you are not helping!" Cassidy shouted as Vaud was still crying.

 **{ On the train to Clover Station }**

Boreas was on the train with a sickly face as he was hunched over, Glory was in her cat form as she sat next him. Melody and Jason sat on the opposite side of them, Sophie and Giotta was seated across from them.

"Can somebody please tell me why we couldn't just walk there-agh." Boreas held his mouth.

"You better not throw up on my shoes man, I just got these." Jason said, he had his legs lifted since he was sitting across from him.

"Sorry Boreas but it would have taken days to get here if we walked." Melody sighed.

Glory rested a paw on his back. "Just try and bare it for a little while longer."

"Why does my tummy hate me?" Boreas said in a sickly voice, Jason just chuckled amused.

"So what do we know about these guys Sophie?" Melody looked over at her.

"Nothing except that a couple of them use magic, they said these guys are so bad they sent the Royal Soldiers running for it. They robbed a bank last time and I got word that the next place that they were hitting was a place at Clover." Sophie answered.

"How did they get away with a robbing a bank?" Giotta asked.

"Maybe they had somebody working on the inside." Jason said. "What is the gang even called?"

"Legion." Sophie looked over at him. "A weird name for a gang but I say we just go with it." She shrugged.

"Are we there yet?" Boreas croaked out.

"Not even close." Glory sighed.

"It's a good thing we caught the early train." Melody sat back. "Not a lot of people here."

Giotta looked around. "Yeah, now that you mention it we are the only ones in this car."

One of the car door slid back. "Mommy?" A little girl called out as she walked in the train car.

All of them peaked over to see a little six year old girl, she had pale like skin with almond shaped black eyes and shoulder length brown hair. The rest was out as she had a pony tail tied up to the side by a pink bowret. A purple knee length dress with white flowers decorating the bottom and a pair of black shoes.

"Aw, she looks lost." Melody said sadly.

"Maybe she lost her parent or something." Sophie said showing concerned eyes.

"So just let her find her parent or wait for someone to find the kid." Jason waved it off, he saw Melody's dark glare making him jump. "Or go try and find out what's wrong!" He said frantically.

She smiled. "That's a better solution." Melody stood up and began walking towards her. "Coming Soph?"

"Yeah." Sophie got up and followed her.

The little girl looked up when she saw the two of them approach her, Melody smiled down at her. "Hello."

"Hi." She waved.

Sophie bent over resting her hands on her knees. "Are you lost?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can't find my mommy or anyone." Her eyes watered. "We were been supposed to get off the train. I fell asleep during the ride but when I woke back up she was gone." Tears streamed down her face. "I-I lost her."

"Aww, it's okay." Melody kneeled down and rubbed the top of her head. "Do you know where you were supposed to get off?"

"At Clover station." She sniffled as she wiped at her eyes.

"It's alright, you probably just slept there and back. I'm pretty sure your mom is at the station now looking for you." Melody said.

"Really?" Her crying slowed down.

"Yeah, and we will help you find her." Sophie says.

"Thank, you nice ladies." Her lips bent into a smile.

"No problem, now what's your name?" Melody asked.

"Iva." She showed a bigger smile. "My mother named me after my grandmother."

"That's a pretty name Iva." Sophie smiled. "My name is Sophie and this is Melody."

"It's nice to meet you." She shook her hand.

The girls were taken back by her politeness but still smiled, they led her back to the others and let her sit over with Sophie. "Iva these are our other friends Boreas, Glory, Jason, and Giotta." Sophie motioned to them in that order.

"Hello." Iva waved. "Nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you to Iva." Glory raised a paw with a small smile.

"Wow a pretty kitty that talks." Iva looked at Glory with wide curious eyes.

"Iva here just fell asleep on the train and forgot to get off at Clover station." Melody explained.

"Did a little round trip huh?" Giotta joked.

"Yeah, I hope my mommy isn't mad though." She looked down sad.

Jason gave her a look before scoffing out a smile. "It isn't your fault, mistakes happen kid."

"That's right." Melody nodded. "We are gonna get you to her safe and sound, I promise you that."

"I'm lost here, who is that kid?" Boreas asked lifting up a weak hand.

A red vein popped behind Melody's head. "I know your motion sick but what does that have to do with your attention spand?"

"So what were you all traveling to Clover for?" Sophie asked.

Iva smiled up at her. "To see my grandparents for a while since it's my grandfather's 80th birthday."

Giotta smiled. "No joke, well to your grandfather five wizards from Shadow Dimir said 'happy birthday'."

"Your wizards?" She asked in awe.

"Sure are." Melody nodded. "Do you like magic?"

"I love it and one day I'm going to learn it." She gave a confident nod.

"Who knows you might join our Guild one day." Jason said in amused tone.

The train quickly came to a screeching halt which jerked everyone forward, Sophie held Iva back as Jason blocked Melody from falling.

"Whoa!" Boreas fell forward face first on the floor with a thud.

"The heck is that all about?" Melody questioned confused.

Jason looked out the big window. "I can see Clover station ahead, so why did we stop?"

The train driver spoke through the intercom. _"Sorry ladies and gentleman, I just got word that the Clover station has been taken over by the gang Legion. For your safety we have to stop here and wait until this hostage negotiation is sorted out by the Royal Soldiers. We will resume once it is safe."_

"Well, so much for finding them later." Giotta said. "Did he say hostages? Are they trying to rob trains or something?"

"Don't know but were gonna go find out." Melody stood up.

"Yes! The train stopped moving, Glory get me off this thing." Boreas ordered.

"Say please and you might get somewhere!" Glory exclaimed.

Jason stood up. "Let's go."

"Oh, yeah!" Boreas shouted, a loud boom went off on their train car as the side was now completely destroyed. He hopped out with Jason and Giotta. "Time to go fight me some bad guys, ready or not I'm coming!"

"Ahh!" Melody looked at the now blown up train car. "Why didn't they just use the door?!" She repeatedly pointed to it, sighing she looked back. "Glory can you carry Iva."

"Sure." Her wings appeared, going over she picked the little girl up from behind and flew out.

Melody and Sophie jumped out and began running to catch up with the guys.

"Man that looks really bad from back here." Sophie said looking back nervously at the wrecked train car.

"Maybe they won't know it was us." Melody said.

"Hey! The train car guard stuck his head out the half blown up side car. "You kids are gonna pay for this!"

"So much for that." Glory said.

"That was so cool." Iva laughed.

"We are such a bad influence on kids." Melody sighed.

Boreas ran, catching a scent made him come to a stop. "Huh?" That smells familiar." Jason ran into the back of him making both of them fall, getting up they banged their foreheads together with a glare. "Oh we pulling cheap shots now Elemental face?" He gritted out.

"If I wanted to take you, I'd do it head on." Jason glared as a dark aura surrounded both boys.

"You two can't get a long for a minute." Giotta sighed.

"Frost bite here started it." Jason said.

"What you call me?!" Boreas shouted.

"Would you two knock it off." Melody pushed their heads apart making them fall. "Let's go through the tunnel." She pointed as they ran through the dark train tunnel.

"We gotta be careful." Giotta said. "If they got hostages then we need to approach this right."

Once they made it to the end, they slowed down and peaked over the tunnel landing and looked inside the station to see a large group of men. It had to be at least thirty or forty of them there, they had local citizens and people that worked in the station tied up.

"Wow it's a lot of them." Sophie said as she looked on.

"Which mean things are gonna get wild." Boreas cracked his knuckles with a grin, he looked to Glory. "You get the kid out of here and to a safe place."

"Yeah, meanwhile we can use that as a distraction." Melody said.

Glory nodded. "Right." She took off with Iva in hand.

One of the guys caught this and pointed. "Look at that! A little kid and a flying gray cat."

"Take it down Mal!" A voice called out.

"Way ahead of you." A man jumped up, he had long jet black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He had a scrawny build to him as he wore a pair of long pants and no shirt, an eagle tattoo could be seen on his chest.

The black tape on his wrist quickly extended and shot straight towards Glory and Iva, a brown magic circle rotated with the symbol of a rock in the middle. **"Rock Wall!"** Jason called out, a huge rock wall appeared blocking Glory and Iva from the two straps coming towards them.

Both the straps bounced off the wall and smacked the guy Mal in the face. "Ah!" He let out a scream as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Who the heck was that?" One of them yelled.

They all turned around to see Boreas with Jason on his right side and Giotta on his left. "That was us." He said with a grin.

Melody and Sophie had untied the people and let them make a run for it outside, the man named Mal growled. "You little wizard brats, who do you think you are?"

"We think were from Shadown Dimir and we are wizards." Jason said.

"With smart mouths!" A guy pointed at him.

"What do you little brats want?" Mal stepped forward.

"You and your gang." Melody answered in a plain tone. "It's a lot of money to bring you guys in yah know and I kinda need that."

"Well you ain't getting it pink skirt." Mal shot at her. "Haven't anyone ever told you to dress decent when you come out of the house?"

A red vein popped behind her head. "Oh yeah, where are your clothes?!" Melody shot back at him.

The leader brows furrowed as his short cut golden hair was spiked up, he had pale skin with upturned shaped dark brow eyes. He wore a black short version of a robe with a pair of white pants and black boots, one of the sleeves was cut off exposing his muscled arm.

He had a halberd thrown over his shoulder as he walked forward. "Don't be afraid boys, I met these people before."

Boreas glared. "I knew I smelled him."

"Oh, man not that guy." Melody hid behind Sophie with a eep.

This guys name was Drac Juiever who was once apart of a Dark Guild that Shadow Dimir took down two years ago. The weapon he had was called Halmer Halberd and was a powerful halberd that was very heavy but he wielded it like it weighed nothing. Even though that was his weapon he did have on a glove that had a stone in it, that stone allowed him to reflect magic off of it and send it right back at the person.

"You gotta be kidding me." Jason scoffed. "What are you doing here Drac?"

"What I do best." He twirled Halmer in his hand.

"What's that, being stupid?" Boreas asked.

"Stupid sees stupid, so what are you?" Drac raised a brow.

Boreas blanked out dumbfounded. "Wait-what did he just do just now?!"

Jason sighed. "Prove a point."

Drac spotted Melody behind Sophie, his eyes widen. "Wait a minute, did you guys really bring my little Melly angel with you?"

Melody's jaw clenched. "What did I say about calling me that?!" She pointed.

He stepped closer and shoved his sword in the ground. "It's obviously fate that made it so we could meet again. This is now my second chance to finally steel you away from these pathetic things you see as men."

"You take that fate and shove it down your throat where my foot is about to go!" Melody exclaimed in a frantic.

"Geesh that's harsh." Sophie giggled as a sweat dropped behind her head.

"Who you calling pathetic? We are gonna take you out just like last time." Jason charged towards him as both of his fist engulfed in flames, he started throwing punch after punch. Drac was dodging them left and and right, he landed one to his gut which sent him skidding back, Jason jumped up. **"Flame Thrower!"** He shouted as stream of fire shot out his mouth and towards Drac.

Taking his halberd he simply used it to reflect the blast of fire, he sighed. "Haven't you losers learned anything and I don't have time for this right now." Sparkles filled his eyes. "Melody's here with you and I can't look bad in front of her."

The reflected fire had shot over by Sophie and Melody who screamed jumping out the way. "Ahh! Put it out, put it out!" Melody screamed as she was down on the floor with her but in the air, flames were on the back of her skirt. Sophie eyes popped out her head, Melody continued slapping the floor in a panic. "My butt is on fire, somebody put it out!"

"I got you Melody!" Sophie called out as she quickly started spanking her butt repeatedly to put it out.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me?!" Melody cried.

Giotta looked back at the scene before straight ahead. "Jason, come on man you gotta be more careful!"

Drac smirked at them. "Some of you come with me, we have to get that cargo off that train." He said. "Mal you and the rest stay here with them and take care of these wizards."

"Yes, sir." Mal nodded.

"Let's go!" Drac called out as a couple of them gathered together, one guy made a huge purple magic circle rotate under them before they faded out.

Boreas eyes widen. "What the! No fair Drac you get back here right now and fight us you creep!" He raised a fist.

"Teleport magic and that was a lot of people in one circle." Giotta said. "Which means they only were able to get outside, so we can still catch up."

"What about them?" Sophie pointed.

"We got this Melody, you and Boreas go after them." Jason waved them off. "And sorry about your butt Mel." He chuckled nervously.

Melody just growled at him. "Next time I'm setting yours on fire, watch your back."

"Fine, but be careful here." Boreas said turning around. "Don't use to much magic power and die on me in here." He said to them

Jason scoffed out a smirk. "Not in this life time."

Boreas gave them one last look before taking off with Melody, they both jumped down inside the tunnel tracks before running out.

"Your not going anywhere!" A guy yelled as a group of them started running after them.

"And neither are you!" Jason called out, he smacked his fist in his hand as a blue magic circle rotated, he shot his hands forward. "Ice Make Floor." The floor turned into ice as all of them started slipping and falling down.

"He's wide open." A couple more guys ran to him.

"Look out Jason!" Sophie called out, she quickly threw her hands skyward while a large ice blue magic circle formed with a constellation in the center. **"Black Hole, Cage!"** A black hole appeared in front, it was blocking Jason and started sucking the guys in front of him inside. This spell was called Black Hole Cage and it is like a spatial rift spell, except it can be open and closed whenever.

Jason nodded back to her with a smile. "Good looking out back there Sophie." Hearing an explosion they all turned around to see half the guys now knocked out on the floor half fried up. "I guess they made the Emperor mad." Jason teased.

More guys ran after him, Giotta took a deep breath and waited until they got a little closer. **"Emperors Breath!"** A large stream of white flames shot from his mouth, the men stopped and screamed when it hit them. He held the blast for one more second before closing his mouth up, since the longer you hold that spell the more magic power you use up.

Half the guys were now out on the ground burned up or still knocked out, the rest of them were still trapped in Sophie's black hole.

"Huh, I guess that's it." Jason shrugged.

"Yeah, but don't you think that was to fast?" Sophie questioned.

Two black elastics shot out and grabbed her wrist before yanking her into the air, she let out a loud scream as they began wrapping her up.

"Sophie!" Giotta shouted.

Mal was a little ways away from them with a grin. "Dang it, I forgot about him." Jason fist clenched.

"What the heck is this?" Sophie questioned as she was trying to squirm out of it. "This stuff feels weird."

"I wouldn't do that." Mal warned, Sophie let out a yell of pain when the grip of it got tighter, it had her upper body completely tied up. "The more you struggle the more tighter they get." He yanked her closer by him as she was still perched in the air.

"You little coward, why didn't you face her when she was paying attention?" Giotta asked as he came to a stand by Jason.

"Wouldn't have been fun." Mal shrugged.

"We got your fun buddy." Jason cracked his knuckles with a glare. "You got about five seconds to put her down."

"Threats get you know where!" Mal snapped as he made them go tighter, she let out a scream of pain as it was shown clear on her face. "You brats are messing up everything, so maybe taken one of you out will be better for me."

Sophie opened her eyes to see a small magic circle appear by Jason's foot, one of the same black elastics was slowly wiggling it's way up. "Watch your feet!" She shouted wide eyed.

"Hm?" Jason looked down as did Giotta, they both quickly jumped out the way when it shot up to grab them.

"Keep your mouth shut up there." Mal glared at her wide eyed, a elastic shot up wrapping around her mouth. "I wonder what should I pop first, your body on that little head of yours." He made it get tighter, Sophie let out a muffled scream.

"Don't you dare!" Jason shouted as him and Giotta ran towards him.

Sophie was still trying to talk to warn them but her mouth was covered, Mal's elastic shot out from behind and grabbed them. It locked both men back to back, he smirked before snapping his fingers, a small explosion blew each guy apart and sent them flying in opposites sides of the station.

Mal used a thing called binding magic, it allowed him to use the black elastic on his wrist and extend them however and from wherever as much as he pleases. The only thing is that the opponent has to remain in the same area as him, once tied by this he can unleash small attacks like explosion, lighting, or fire that is sent through the elastic.

"You should have taken a different job kiddies!" Mal laughed sadistically. "Trust me this is way above what your getting paid."

"You are gonna pay for that." Giotta growled at him.

Jason glared still laid out. _"How the hell do you beat a guy that won't even let you get close to him?"_ His eyes lowered. _"I hope Boreas and Melody are doing better then us."_

 **{ Outside, Clover Station }**

Melody was flying as she was holding Boreas by the waist. "Dude you have got to lay off whatever your eating." She groaned.

"Look down there!" Boreas pointed, he saw the group of guys gathered behind the cargo train car on the tracks as others were already inside. The people that were on the train was sitting on the ground being guarded, he looked down and spotted a window open on top of the cargo car. "Drop me Mel."

"Have you lost your mind?" Melody looked down at him.

"I'll be fine just trust me." Boreas smirked, he winked.

Melody looked away ignoring the small tint of blush on her cheeks. "Fine." She let him go. "Don't make me regret this!"

"You forgot who you're talking about here!" Boreas called out.

Drac watched his guys carry off the brown crates, he flicked the top of one and pulled out a piece of gold and smirked. "Ha, this was to easy."

Boreas crashed through the top making his body stiffen, he whipped around to see him standing up from the rubble. "Not as easy as you thought pal." He grinned as frost could be seen engulfing his hand. "Melody has to pay her rent so best believe I'm taking you down, also I gotten stronger since we last fought."

Drac twirled his halberd with one hand before aiming at him. "Bring it Dragon Slayer." He glared. "I came this close and I'm not letting you or your little friends get in my way and that goes for me Melly to."

Boreas quickly ran catching Drac off guard at how his speed had increased. He let out a yell as his fist connected to the side of his halberd, blue frost could be seen flying upwards as both men were trying to over power each other.

The guys outside could hear the commotion going on. "Come on I think the boss needs our help."

A strong wind pushed them all back and sent some of the crates falling over, some people had to close their eyes from the wind. Melody jumped down, as the wind slowly stopped and her wings came to a rest.

"It's that angel chick!" A guy pointed.

"Who cares what she is, take her down!" Another one yelled.

One of the guys stood back looking at her. "All of these kids magic is familiar, where have I seen it before?" He pondered, his eyes widen when it came to him. "Wait don't attack her that way!" He called out.

Melody outstretched both of her arms showing her palms, dark pink magic circles rotated on both of her palms while a spiraling current of dark pink and white wind generated on each hand.

This lifted the couple of men that was running towards her off the ground, she jumped up and shot the wind forward as it started inflicting more damage. She assaulted some with some kicks and punches while she glided through the winds unscathed, the spell she was using was called **Angel's Dance**.

The winds went away sending the men falling to the ground, the other ones charged after her making her jaw clench. Flashbacks of going into Sky Queen Mode filled her mind, her body wasn't really fully healed from going through it which meant she was still weak.

She shook it off. "Doesn't mean I'm not gonna fight." Both her fist engulfed into dark pink and white magic as she ran meeting them halfway and started taking some of them down the old fashion way.

All of them tried surrounding her, they lunged forward but was met with her Aegis shield that covered her like a globe. **Aegis** is a nigh-invincible energy shield that can defend against almost all attacks thrown Melody's way. Using her wings she jumped up making her Aegis shield go away and the guys fall to the ground with a thud.

Pink and white currents gathered in correspondence to her open palm that she had raised towards the sky. She raised her other hand as it now took the shape of a sphere.

One guy continued looking with wide eyes as he was afraid and in awe. "That's it, the Sky Queen is what they call her."

Melody let out a yell as she sent the sphere down towards them, it expanded and took the shape of a massive whirlwind. **"Angel Boras!"** A loud explosion went off as the ground shook, there was a small like crater in the ground as all the rest of the guys were laid out.

The people that were being held hostage, cheered thanking her. "Go find a place back near the station and stay there until it's safe." Melody said as she was still floating in the sky.

"Thank, you!" One woman called out before jogging away with the others.

Melody floated back down to the ground, she collapsed to her knees with a sigh as she held her head. "I knew this was gonna happen." Hearing an explosion from inside the train, she turned her head with a concerned look. "Boreas!" She called out.

Inside the train, Drac had managed to send Boreas flying into the third car, he slid back on his feet before using his hands to bring him to a complete stop. He stood up with a glare, he looked down at Drac's hand. _"I gotta get that glove off his hand."_

Drac swiped his sword to the side. "I thought you gotten stronger?"

Getting an idea, Boreas smirked. "Oh I have and a lot smarter."

He lunged forward, he cloaked his feet with frost and started assaulting him with right and left kicks. He managed to hit one kick onto Drac's right palm as he was using it to block it, he used his halberd to block the rest before sending him back. The move he was using was **Ice Dragon's Claw,** if kicked at the right spot it is able to freeze over anything it hits.

Boreas inhaled deeply. **"Ice Dragon..."** He started off.

Drac held up his hand with them gem inside. "Go on so I can send it right back at you."

 **"ROAR!"** He yelled, a large blizzard of cold air mixed with with snow, and ice shot out towards him at full speed.

The blast hit Drac full on sending him flying back. "What the!" He shouted as he shoved his sword inside the wood to come to a stop, he looked at his palm. "Why didn't it-" His eyes widen.

"Remember when I landed that one kick to your palm during my Dragons Claw? It freezes anything it hits dead on." Boreas said with a smirk.

The frozen gem shattered before breaking off, Drac eyes widen in anger. "You little brat, your gonna pay for that!" He shouted as he launched his halberd at him.

Boreas eyes widen, he jumped out the way to the side. The halberd kept going as it hit inside first car control room, it landed right on the handle propelling it backwards. Boreas was going to take a step but the train car started moving backwards down the tracks.

"Oh, no." He made a sickly face before falling face first on the floor. "You g-gotta be kidding." His face drained into a purple blue color as he felt ready to throw up.

Drac noticed this and smirked. "Looks like me and you can have some fun now." He said, his eyes showed a cold glare as he stood over him. "Your gonna pay for breaking my backlash gem."

Melody looked up when she saw the train moving, her eyes widen knowing Boreas and his motion sickness was about to take a toll on him. "Oh, crap." She stumbled to her feet, she went to extend her wings but they simply disappeared due to how much magic energy she used up. "Out of all times." Melody gritted out, she sighed before getting on the tracks and ran after the train as fast as she could.

Even her running was taking a toll, the train was getting farther by the minute but she kept going. _"Hang on Boreas, I'm coming."_ She said to herself as she picked up her pace.

* * *

 **That was chapter four and my first fight scene, I hope I did okay on this one for everybody. Like I said earlier, the Villain OC is open if you want to send them in for me and I'm sure I can find a space for them. If you wanted to send a OC for Shadow Dimir and was to late well now is your chance to send in a Villain and still be apart. Anyway I hope this chapter lived up to the others, don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think about it. And to that PM I got about the pairings that you see happening, you got all of them pretty right except one but still and I'm glad the first one is your favorite. Until next time everyone!**

 **Chapter Five- Teamwork**


	7. Chapter Five- Teamwork

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and OC, the rest OC's are made up by the users that participated }**

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys and I did honor two reviewers request about putting the spells in bold letters for you. I edited the the first chapter and put them in bold letters, I hope that's better for all of you and like I said if you see something wrong don't be afraid to mention it. It's not like I'm gonna get mad, unless you do it in a rude way lol but I wanna make sure people enjoy reading this story. Also I am finally officially done the small bio's of all the members their magic, description of magic, guild mark color/location, appearance, rank, clothes, magic circle, and age. It's all their on my profile so no one can say that I didn't put it all there but I also realized that I am already to 60 reviews, thanks to you guys so keep the support coming. And if anyone ever has any questions, my PM is always open for you but enough of me talking here. On to the next chapter!**

* * *

 **{Chapter Five- Teamwork}**

Another explosion went off inside the station, Jason slid back as he came to a skidded stop. He lowered his forearm that now had a burn mark around it from Mal's elastic.

"Watch out!" Giotta tackled him out the way as Mal's elastic had shot out towards him again, both of them rolled before coming to a stop. "That was a close one."

"This guy is ticking me off." Jason growled, he punched the floor creating a dent.

"I got an idea." Giotta said as he still kept his eyes ahead. "Risky though but it could work."

"Whatever it is, is worth a shot." Jason said with a sigh, his eyes went back to Sophie with a concerned look as she was still up in the air being squeezed by the elastic. _"Hang on Soph."_

"What's wrong? You little Dimir kids can't hang?" Mal taunted. "I'm getting kind of tired of watching you hop around. So how about I take you two annoying pest out first then I will focus on your friend here."

"How about you just shut up!" Jason yelled at him, a brow medium sized magic circle rotated under him.

"How about you make me?!" Mal shouted as he got his elastic ready to shoot it out again.

Jason stretched his right arm out. **"Dust Cloud!"** A huge cloud of dust started to cover the station, it was getting thicker by the second which was making it hard to see through. Mal used his forearm to block the the dust from his eyes, Sophie closed her eyes to avoid it from getting in her vision as well.

"What is this?" He questioned, his eyes widen when he felt a massive wave of heat and saw something coming towards him. "What the!"

Giotta burst through the dust, his fist was covered in white flames as this spell was called **Emperor's Combat**. His white flames covers his fists and feet to increase the power and effectiveness of his blows.

Giotta took a jump, he hit Mal across the face, he sent him flying backwards as the dust cloud was now disappearing.

"Jason now!' Giotta called out.

Mal eyes widen as he looked to Jason who stretched his hands out forward. A blue magic circle showed with a water sign in the middle, ice shards shot out towards Mal who quickly covered himself in his elastic as a shield. The shards bounced off and went in different directions of the station causing a small explosion to go off inside.

He laughed. "Ha! Nice try." His elastic unsealed from him and shot towards Giotta and Jason, it wrapped around them in almost a bear hug as it started squeezing them. "That was stupid attempt at a trick." Mal says, Jason started chuckling in a pained like voice from being squeezed, he glared at him. "What is so funny?"

"That you thought we were just aiming at you." Jason smirked up at him. "Who said you were our only target."

Mal looked to his left when he noticed something was missing, Sophie stood up a little ways away from him as the now cut elastic had dropped from her body. "How did you do that?" His mind flashed back to when he used his elastic shield and the shards of ice had bounced off from it, the ones that bounced off had cut the single elastic that was holding Sophie hostage.

Her hair had fell in her face as you couldn't see her eyes.. "We played your game long enough, it's one thing to attack somebody from behind. But when you continue to get a sick enjoyment out of attacking the people that I care about." She looked up showing a cold look in her eyes. "That's when I start to get upset." Sophie held out her left hand outwards, her palm was facing to the side. "Reverse Black Hole.." She whispered as a light blue magic circle appears, a small black hole then took his place.

"The hell is she doing?" Mal took a step back a bit scared.

Her hair floated up lightly, she reached inside the black hole and pulled out a slim long sword that had a dark blue blade and was speckled with white like a night sky. This was her Constellation Blade that she keeps inside of her black holes and stays there until it's needed.

The black hole disappeared as her hair fell back down by her sides, she glared at Mal before taking off towards him. He quickly shot two black elastics towards her, they combined together to take a bigger shape. Sophie slid down on her knees going to the floor as it missed her, she jumped back up and cut it right in the middle. It fell on the floor before dissolving away.

Mal got ready as he thought she was charging back towards him. She turned and ran towards Jason and Giotta who were still bounded. "Get back here!" He shouted before shooting out multiple elastics at her.

Sophie looked behind her and saw how fast they were coming, she gripped her sword with both hands as she took a leap up in the air. She let out a yell before cutting both elastics that were bounding the guys together, Mal eyes widen as all the elastics that were shooting towards her had fell to the ground

The main elastic was the one that was keeping Jason bounded, once the main one is cut it takes a minute for it to reattach it's self to the user.

Jason landed on the floor as a brown magic circle rotated under him. "Thanks, a lot for that Sophie." He smirked but kept his gaze forward, she landed behind him with a smile. "Let's get this over with Mal buddy, shall we." The ground slowly began shaking, his brown magic circle stretched outwards. **"Earthquake!"** It was a spell that he could use to make a small earthquake happen.

Mal struggled to stay up, he tried keeping his balance as he felt that familiar heat again. He looked up to see Giotta charging towards him at full speed, he launched forward as he palmed Mal's face with his hand. Gripping his face, white flames appeared as he slammed his head into the ground and glared down at him.

"Who's pay grade is it above now?" Giotta asked.

A loud explosion went off followed by a large light, the towns people that were outside of the station had to cover their eyes and hold on to someone. As they had even felt the ground shake from out there, the spell Giotta used was called **Grip of the Emperor** and it's light would expand with how much power he uses.

Mal was down inside a 3ft deep crater in the ground, he was beat and bruised up and knocked out cold from the last attack. His clothes and everything were torn and half burned on him.

Giotta sighed and fell to one knee. "He wasn't an easy guy."

Jason walked over with Sophie as he had his arms crossed. "No but he was annoying." He scoffed.

Sophie looked around, a sweat dropped behind her head. "Uh guys."

"What is it?" Giotta looked over, he noticed what she was staring at. He went bug eyed from looking around. "Ah geez."

Jason noticed this and looked around, he chuckled nervously as a sweat dropped behind his head. "I don't think they will notice."

"Your joking right?!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Hey, destroyed or not. I think we make a good team personally." Jason shrugged.

"I agree." Giotta stood up to his feet, something crossed his mind. "Wait a minute, what about Boreas and Melody?" Both Jason and Sophie's eyes widen.

 **{ Back on the tracks }**

"This would work so much better if I could fly!" Melody whined as she was still running after the train.

The train was on the high bridge as they were getting farther away from Clover Station. One miss at a step and she would be falling of the train track bridge and the bad thing that it wasn't water there to catch you, it was solid rock ground.

Her body started feeling weird again, she never felt so drained before and she hadn't been really fighting as much. Of course her body wasn't recovered from Sky Queen Mode but it still was never this bad, it was like she was getting weaker.

She looked ahead at the train that was still getting away, she sighed as she was not getting anywhere. "What am I gonna do now?"

Something flew from behind her and grabbed her up, Melody let out a scream. "Not so loud!" Glory shouted down at her.

Melody looked up shocked to see Glory flying her, she smiled. "Glory, where'd you come from?"

"The sky." Glory answered. "Why are you chasing after this train?"

"Boreas is stuck on it with that guy Drac." Melody explained. "I would fly myself but my body isn't acting right for some reason."

"Tell me about it." Glory says. "Feels like my arms are gonna fall off." She struggled out.

"Shut your yap!" Melody yelled up at her. "We gotta get to that train so I can stop it."

"Fine, let's go." Glory picked up her speed.

They made it closer to the train, Glory got her by the side window and let her jump in from there. Melody landed on the floor, she looked back out the window. "Stay here just in case he needs you."

"Right." Glory sent her a nod before flying above the train.

Melody heard the sound of things crashing behind her and saw Boreas get thrown to the other side of the train and could hear Drac laughing. Her jaw clenched in anger before turning back to the controls, she grabbed a hold of the stick and started trying to push it down. "Come on, what's wrong with this thing? It's like it's stuck." She pulled a little harder, it went down but she heard the sound of something snap. Melody blinked a couple times before looking down at the broken brake stick in her hands, her eyes widen. "AHH! Oh crap-whoa!" She fell back.

The train came to a hard screeching stop, Drac tumbled backwards out the opened side door followed by Boreas who was starting to feel better now that train was stopping. Both men fell out the door, Glory swooped down and had grabbed Boreas as Drac was still falling.

"You okay?" Glory asked.

Boreas shook it off. "Yeah." He smirked. "Let's finish this." She nodded and took him high up in the air before flying back down at maxed speed, Drac eyes widen when he saw how fast he was coming down. His fist was covered in frost/ice as he came down at maxed speed, he landed his fist to the center of Drac's face. " **Ice Dragon's, Sub Zero Fist!"** Boreas yelled.

Both men shot down and hit the ground with loud impact as it shook lightly, frost was still emanating from the dent that Drac was knocked out cold in. Boreas stood up as he glared down at him. "Told you I gotten stronger." He looked up at how high the bridge was. "Whoa, imagine falling from that."

"You basically did." Glory said, she hopped off his back as she looked down at Drac who was still out of it. "He isn't getting up for a while."

"Got that right." Boreas laughed.

Melody looked out the window at this with a smile, she sighed and felt a wash of relief come over her. Hearing the sound of something breaking and electricity sparking made her turn around to see Drac's halberd still shoved on the control pad of the train. It had glowed a red color before an explosion went off, Melody fell back into the train car with a scream as the breaks had now gave out.

Hearing a scream, Boreas looked up at the train. "What the heck?" The train started moving again but this time faster then it was when he was on it.

Drac snickered from on the ground. "Looks like somebody forgot to take my halberd out of the control panel, it feeds of magic energy and electricity energy. You may have gotten stronger kid but not smarter."

"Your still alive?" Boreas questioned plainly.

A red vein popped on Drac's head. "What were you trying to kill me?! Is that what you want, me dead?!" He shouted frantically.

Glory eyes widen as she remembered something. "Melody is still inside that train!"

"What." Boreas looked over at her before back up at the bridge, not saying anything he had took off on foot in the same direction of the train. "Stay here Glory!" He called back to her.

What was left of the front of the train had kept sparking up as if it was gonna blow again at any minute.

Melody struggled as she used a crate to stand up. "This is a real sucky time to not be able to use my wings." She gritted out.

She had got by the open side door and looked down to see she was still on the high bridge. Looking out she saw a mountain space coming up which meant the bridge was about to end, not to mention the rest of the train car was about to blow. She looked down at how high she was with a scared look, she had never done this without her wings before.

Closing her eyes, Melody fell back out the train car as she was now falling at full pace towards the ground. She was still far but the ground was getting closer by the minute. _"I can't use my wings but he's down there somewhere...I know he is."_ She thought to herself, her eyes stayed tightly screwed shut. "BOREAS!"

Boreas ran faster when he spotted her falling. "I'm coming Mel!" He called out as he ran to her.

He took a good jump as he leaped up in the air, she was falling down at the exact right time, he grabbed her by the waist in a hug catching her. Boreas made sure his back had hit the side of the mountain and not her head, they crashed into it with a loud bang as a couple pieces of rubble had fell to the ground with them. He was on the ground laid out on his back with her laid out across him, his foot twitched in pain.

"Talk about good timing." Melody sighed.

"This is why I'm against trains." Boreas groaned in pain, he sighed. "I made it just in time though."

Melody smiled. "Yeah I knew you would, thanks."

"Anytime." He waved it off before letting his hand fall back down to the ground.

Later they had made their way back to the station to meet up with the others and was quickly met by the Royal Soldiers that were there. They had the guys in cuffs and were taking them off, Melody was hugging her reward money as her eyes sparkled with it.

"At least somebody is happy." Jason jerked his thumb over to Melody who was celebrating.

"Wait a minute where is Iva?" Sophie looked to Glory.

"I found her mother." Glory said. "She was outside with the others and had spotted her out like that."

"Melody! Sophie!" A voice called out.

"Speaking of the devil, hey kid." Sophie smiled as the little girl ran over with a woman walking behind her.

"Excuse me." The woman smiled as she definitely looked the part of her mother, the resemblance was dead on. "I wanted to thank you all for bringing Iva back here safe, that was really nice of you." She bowed.

"No problem." Boreas waved it of. "Your kid is pretty cool."

"Well I hope I can repay you in someway." She says.

Giotta shook his head. "No need."

One of the guys that worked at the station had spoke up. "Due to reckless behavior." His eyes narrowed over to Melody and everyone who whistled and avoided eye contact. "The station and train will be down for two day, if you want to hitch a ride to the next town it is at least a days ride."

"You gotta be kidding me." Sophie's jaw dropped. "Were stuck here for two days with just Melody's rent money!"

"Don't even think about it." Melody tightened it to her chest.

"I can help you with that." Iva's mom spoke up. "If you come with us in town then you are more then welcomed to stay at my family's Inn for two days until the train is up and running."

"Seriously?" Jason blinked.

"It's the least I could do." She nodded. "This way I feel like I repaid you."

"You guys should come." Iva jumped. "You will be staying long enough to celebrate the Heaven's Comet Festival with the town."

"Heaven's Comet?" Melody blinked.

The mother looked over to her. "Yes, it's a Comet that comes around every twenty years, Clover always celebrates it since it passes right over us. They call it Heaven's Comet because they say it's beautiful just like heaven it's self or at least something similar to that." She waved it off with a slight laugh.

"Well I don't mind a two day vacation, what about you guys?" Sophie asked.

Boreas shrugged. "I'm down, Glory?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt, we are stuck here for two days so we might as well enjoy it." Glory says with a sigh.

"I'm cool with it." Jason waved it off. "Besides we finished our job early and wasn't really supposed to be back until after three days anyway."

"I'm in." Giotta nodded.

"I guess it's settled then." Melody clapped. "We are spending two days in Clover, I always wanted to see the town more."

"I can't wait to see what eating spots they have." Boreas grinned.

"Why, so you can eat them out of restaurant?" Jason questioned.

"Pfft, your just jealous." Boreas eyes narrowed. "It's alright just finally admit it out loud."

"What did you say?" A vein popped behind Jason's head.

Boreas snickered. "Nothing, let's get a move on. I'm starving."

"That is nothing new." Melody said.

 **{ Meanwhile, deep in Crocus }**

Enzo and Minoru had went down to the illegal job request place, it was mostly jobs that only involved killing or kidnapping others.

The Magic Council had banned those kind of forms which is why they would only appear at Dark Guilds or people that come down to this place. It was an underground bar, that only few knew about and the people that did never really talked about it or wanted to.

"Why did Master pick us to come down here again?" Minoru asked as she kept her black cloak on that Enzo gave her to wear. "This place deserves arrows that says 'come die here' Enzo." She said in a hushed whisper as they walked down the tunnel that was lit by dim lights on the walls.

He chuckled as he continued causally walking with his hands in his pocket. "Relax Min I have an old friend that works down here, how do you think Master gets his information about Dark Guilds in the first place?"

"Kinda just thought he was that smart." Minoru shrugged. "Do a lot of Dark Guild hang here?"

"Nah, just some people from the Guild and some random guys that pick out jobs. This is where one of the guys from Twilight Ogre picked up that job to capture Melody, so we will see exactly who posted it up there." He said. "Most guys that come here are either just thugs, or single workers."

"What makes these jobs different?" Minoru questioned.

"Well for one they are all illegal." Enzo scoffed. "They are for killing, kidnapping, selling people, you know the black market kind of the thing."

Minoru looked down. "I see, but how do you know so much about it Enzo?"

"Let's just say people's past ins't perfect." He said lowly, he closed his eyes.

Minoru gave him a sad look out the corner of her eye. _"Enzo."_

They walked into a large sized bar, it was a lot of drunk thugs and others in there chatting among themselves. A lot of them looked familiar from some of their **Wanted** job posters that were in the Guild.

"Whatever you do, stay close in here." Enzo kept his gaze serious. "And don't trust anyone."

"Right." Minoru lowered her hood.

"Follow me." Enzo walked to the bar with Minoru to his right, a lot of the guys were of course giving them dirty looks since they probably never seen them there before.

"Enzo." A voice called out when they got close to the bar.

He walked over to him, he flashed him a smile. "Sup, Kas."

"Hey," He was a tall guy that stood at 6'1, his medium black hair came to the center of his back but was pulled back into a low pony tail. His messy bangs came to his chin and swept across his forehead showing his upturned shaped, green colored eyes.

This was twenty two year old Kason, he worked at the bar down there to earn extra money and was also Enzo's go to source about Dark Guilds or criminals. They met when he was on a job by himself a couple years ago and stayed friends since then and always kept in touch with each other.

"Who's this?" Kas looked to Minoru.

"A friend of mine that I had to bring with me." Enzo said.

"Hey." Minoru pouted, she put her hands on her hips. "Master said he doesn't like you coming down here alone Enzo."

"I come down here any other time by myself Min, what's the difference now?" His brow raised.

"Watch it or I'm gonna leave you down here." Minoru says.

"Yeah, yeah and put your hood back on would you." He shoved it back on her head making her try to swat his hands away in retaliation.

Kas chuckled. "I'm taking my break Max, I'll be back in five." He walked from behind the bar, they walked over to a table that was away from people and had a seat. "What do you need info about this time?"

"This." Enzo slid him the job request form. "Do you know anybody that put this up around here?"

"Hmm." Kas studied the picture. "I'm not sure about this one, hey Carmen." He stopped a woman that was walking past with a tray in her hand. "Do you know anything about this job request form or who put it up?"

"Oh, yeah I remember this one." She took it from him. "It was a tall guy with brow hair and he kinda looked like this girl, eye wise though. I don't know much about him but he comes here after every three or two months before disappearing again. But yeah he posted this weeks ago, I'm surprised nobody didn't take it as soon as it was up to be honest. The guy was paying big money to get that girl and I heard the guys that did had failed." Carmen laughed handing it back to him. "Pretty pathetic." She walked off.

"There you have it." Kas handed Enzo back the picture. "You know this girl?"

"Yeah, I do." Enzo nodded. "If you see any of these around, throw them away for me Kas?"

"Sure thing." Kas nodded.

"Enzo can we get out of here." Minoru nudged him. "I don't like how a couple of these guys are staring, like their looks aren't creeping me out enough."

"Min relax and just keep that cloak on like I told you, you will be fine." Enzo says before going back to talk to Kas.

Minoru scoffed. "Fine, I'll be waiting for you outside." She got up and walked off to the door.

"Okay." Enzo says with a wave off, he watched her go out the corner of his eye as they turned to slits.

"I guess this is not her scene, I don't blame her though." Kas sat back. "I only stay down here because the pay is good but I might be leaving soon. There is only so much a guy can take of all these drunks just talking about killing."

"Yeah, when you do you should come look me up."

"I just might." Kas shrugs. "Never joined one but a Guild could be fun."

"Oh, yeah it's very fun." Enzo said in a plain tone.

Kas raised a brow. "What is that, sarcasm?"

Minoru walked down the tunnel with a sigh, she stopped and removed the cloak before throwing it on the ground. "I don't get the meaning of wearing that stupid thing anyway." She continued walking and came up to a three way tunnel crossing. "Which one did we take in here again?" Minoru shrugged before heading down the left one, she walked up the steps and made it outside. "Whew, that place was giving me the creeps." A elder man dropped some bags as he was walking across the now nighttime streets, she raised a brow but walked over to him. "Excuse me sir, are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just trying to get home before it gets any later." He says. "I pick the wrong times to market just like my wife tells me."

"Let me help you with that." Minoru picked them up and handed them to him. "Where do you live exactly?"

"Right across from the tree in Crocus park down there." He pointed.

Minoru looked back. "Well I'm sure Enzo won't mind, he's occupied anyway." She took the extra bag from him. "Come on I'll give you a hand."

"Thank, you." He said as they started walking. "Is that a Guild mark you have there?" He looked at her side.

"Sure is." Minoru nodded. "Shadow Dimir."

"I heard nothing but destructive things about that Guild." He says.

"That's us." Minoru said with a nervous smile. "But we are not all that bad."

"I agree, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." He nodded.

Minoru smiled, they got to the tree but she stopped when she noticed something off. "Uh are you sure this is the right tree? The houses are back there."

The elder man stopped next to her. "I'm sure." He dropped his cane and grocery bag that he was holding on to, it dropped to the ground letting the produce fall out the bag.

"Hey, you okay?" Minoru quickly asked, she put a hand on his shoulder, she took it back wide eyed when she felt her hand getting wet by something. Looking at her hand, it was wet with black ink. "What the heck is this? Is this ink?"

The man dissolved into a pile of black ink, she dropped the bags as she took a step back. A tall slim man wearing a white suit had walked out from shadows by the tree. "Now what is a Shadow Dimir doing at the underground bar of Crocus?" His navy hair fell over his blue eyes.

"The better question is what kind of game are you getting at?" Minoru glared at him. "What was he?"

"Just one of my drawings." He shrugged. "But you didn't answer my question."

"And I don't have to." Minoru says. "If your one of those creeps from that bar down there then I got nothing else to say to you." She went to walk off.

"Actually you do." He glared.

The ink that was on the ground shot up and grabbed Minoru by the ankles and yanked her over to him, it slammed her down on her face. The ink wrapped around her wrist as it held her up to look at him, she couldn't go into her Takeover as it was something about the smell of the ink that was getting to her.

"My name is Styles and I'm the one who owns that bar you were just in." He says. "Now you can tell me why you were there and I might let you go. Or you can be defiant and take a punishment like a good little Guild girl, what's it gonna be?" His brow raised with a sick smirk.

Minoru glared. "I was just there to find someone, end of story. Now let me out of this."

He stared at her, his pail skin reflected off the moonlight more. "I don't believe you."

"That's your problem." She snapped.

"No." He lifted her chin up. "It's now yours." Styles stepped back, he made some quick movements with his hand.

Styles was using Ink Magic, it allowed him to bring his drawings to life and once done he could use the ink as a weapon on anyone he sees fit. The ink doesn't seem like much but it had a strong smell to it, if you breathed in to much of it then you could get sick off it.

He outstretched his hand, a white magic circle rotated in front of him before more ink shot out like a blast towards Minoru. It surrounded her before some of it wrapped around her waist, it wrapped tightly around her mouth so she couldn't call for help. More ink clouded her vision as she was staring to see less of the night sky, she shook her head as she tried to wiggle out of it but it just gotten tighter.

Style eyes widen when he saw something, a blade cut down into it. Enzo reached inside and grabbed Minoru by her arm before jumping out of the ink, he slid back coming to a sitting stop. He sat back with one leg propped up, both of them were now stained with ink on their face, hands, and clothes. Minoru was knocked out from the scent of ink as she was out cold back against Enzo who looked down with a sigh, he tightened his grip around her.

"You wonder why I told you to wear that hood." He scoffed. "Idiot."

Styles looked at him shocked. _"It's like my ink didn't have any effect on him."_

Enzo rested her head gently on the ground before throwing the cloak over her, he stood up and glared back at Styles. "We got a problem old man, you mind telling me what that was for?"

"What are you little Shadow Dimir kids looking for in my bar? I did a lot of work to be sure that this stays a secret from the Magic Council and I don't need some brats messing it up."

"We don't give a crap about what you and you buddies are down there doing but you messed up when you attacked my friend. All because you thought she was some silly spy for the Magic Council, how pathetic." Enzo scoffed. "How about you pick a fight with somebody that is actually interested?" His fist clenched.

Style glared at him. "Consider my interest peaked...if I couldn't get it out of the girl then I'll just beat the information out of you."

Enzo let out a tsk. "We'll see about that."

* * *

 **That concludes chapter 5, I hope I did okay with chapter and there was more in it for everybody. But a lot is happening, who is the guy that posted the job? How will the Comet festival go? Also how come Minoru needed to wear a cloak at the bar but Enzo did not? More action in the next chapter and we will see Enzo fight for the first time. I try to make sure each chapter is either better then the last or at least just as good. But I hope people liked it, don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think! Until the next time.**

 **Chapter Six -Enzo vs Style, A Missing Family Member?**


	8. Chapter Six- Enzo vs Style, A Missing

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and OC, the rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, glad I'm still getting people's feedback on my story. Not to mention I kind of have fun reading your reviews that you leave me but believe it or not I already have 3 more of these chapters done. They are done but I'm not going to post them all at once, that is kind of to much to throw at one time also I like to build the suspense.**

 **Getting to the Arc of stories, you kind of see who stays with you all the way or who stops reviewing. I don't really make a big deal out of it because I know some people get busy and will review when they can. Although I think the reason some people give up on their OC stories is because they don't get enough reviews but that's kind of stupid to me. Even if I only get one review, I will still write because I like reading my own story over for my enjoyment, lol.**

 **But to the people that always do leave me a review, thank you! Enough of my chattering and my thoughts it is time to get to the next chapter.**

* * *

 **{Chapter Six- Enzo vs Style, A Missing Member?}**

Enzo summoned his huge **Broad Sword** to his side, he swung it with one hand before holding it close to him as Style glared at him.

"You want to play with swords huh?" Style raised his right hand in the air, the remaining ink that was left over from attacking Minoru had slid it's way over to him and made its way up his arm. The ink had formed into a long sword as the ink was now hardened, it was almost on par with a sword made of iron in terms of effectiveness.

Enzo had made sure that he put up a big **Territory Room** around Minoru to be sure Style couldn't hurt or attack her again. The truth was that he was using up to much magic energy as it was just from that which meant he had to take Style's out before he used to much.

Style charged towards him, Enzo met him halfway as both of them clashed their swords together. Both of them glared at each other as they were trying to over power one another. Style felt his feet slid back, he flinched from shock as his eyes widen. Letting out an annoyed growl, he took his sword away as Enzo did the same.

He jumped out the way as Enzo brought his sword back down, it dented the ground of where Style once was. Enzo took a leap as both of them clashed their swords together repeatedly, Style brought his knee up into his gut. "Agh!" His hand went straight to his stomach.

Style landed a punch to his face sending him flying back to the ground, Enzo shoved his sword into the ground to come to a complete stop. He wiped the side of his face of where he was punched as a bruise started to form, he glared at Style who landed softly on the ground not to far from him.

 _"He's fast...but not that smart."_ Enzo said to himself as he noticed something about Style movements.

"Are you ready to talk kid?" Style asked, he pointed his sword at him. "Or do you want to continue fighting a loosing battle?"

"This ain't over yet." Enzo stood up, he yanked his sword out of the ground.

"Hard headed brat." Style mumbled as in one swift move he threw his sword into the ground between him and Enzo.

A large whit magic circle began rotating as the sword slowly disappeared, ink started emanating from out the magic circle. All of it went in different directions, Enzo took a defensive stance as he started watching this closely. _"The hell is he doing?"_ His eyes darted from left to right.

"You know people think very lowly of Ink Magic which is why they only think there is one version of it but there is another. There is **Ink Make** and there is another called **Ink Art** and though they sound the same they are very different from each other." Style explained with a smirk.

Enzo focused his eyes back on him. "How long are you gonna keep talking?"

"You would be wise to listen when someone is trying to explain something to you." Style says as the five shots of ink that sprouted from the circle had surrounded Enzo and took on the form of Style.

The spell he was using was called **Ink Body** which was a double of himself, almost instantaneously out of solid ink. The clone can interact with its surrounding and is quite durable, capable of taking blows from heavy hitters without giving out. His clones also have the ability to stay mentally in contact with each other as well. They have the capability to transform their body into ink at will.

They all had Ink Swords in their hands, Enzo had no time to react as all of them including Style himself had charged towards him. Enzo jumped out the way as he locked sword with one, he overpowered him back before hitting a kick to another sending him flying back into one of the doubles.

All of them had moved around so much he couldn't tell which one was Styles anymore, they all looked the same not to mention the way they moved was similar. He glanced at all of them as he was skidding back, he took a risk and took the **Territory Room** down off of Minoru.

Feeling something off, three of the clones had jumped out the way as three were left on one area. A purple magic circle had appeared under them, it had a heartagram symbol in the middle.

The three tried moving but realized there was an invisible like wall there, Enzo made a gesture with his hand as a medium sized magic circle spun, he aimed it towards them. Black lightning engulfed the three before zapping them, the sound of yells of pain could be heard throughout the area.

Minoru eyes opened showing yellow leopard colored ones, she watched this scene with wide eyes as Enzo kept the spell going for another minute. The lightning soon stopped as the three doubles fell before dissolving into ink that soon shriveled up, the residue got swept away from the breeze that went by.

Enzo looked back to the Styles that were still shocked of what they saw. "Now that they are out of here, I know that one of you are the real Styles. And I got a good idea of who it is!" He charged towards the three of them but went directly toward the one on the left, he locked swords with him as he started to over power him back.

The other two jumped up behind him as he was now distracted. "Enzo look out!" Minoru yelled, she went to get up but failed miserably, she fell to the ground flat on her stomach. Her legs felt like jelly not to mention she couldn't feel her arms, the smell of that ink had interfered with her going into Takeover form as only her eyes had changed color.

Enzo waited before quickly jumping out the way, both of the Styles had brought their swords down cutting the other double away. Both their eyes widen in shock, he had tricked them into cutting the other double down.

Landing a little ways behind them, he stood up. "Thought I would let you get rid of your own double this time, four doubles down now only one to go." He gave him a look. "I thought you would be smarter then that. I wasn't thinking about it but I doubt the King would like to hear about this bar that you worked so hard to keep a secret."

"You little bastard. Go get him!" Style called out as the double charged after Enzo.

Enzo locked swords with what he now knew what was the double but he was confused as to why Style would make it know to which one was the double.

He pushed the double back and went to lock swords with him again but the double had dissolved into ink and went straight to his feet. It wrapped tightly around his ankles, giving it a tug it made him fall on to his back and his sword roll out his hand. "What the heck?" He winced in pain, the ink moved off his feet and slid it's way back to Style.

Style walked over and picked up his sword as Enzo was getting to his feet with a glare, he was breathing a little heavy from how much power he used up. "I'll be sure to add this to my collection but I can't do that until the two of you are officially out my hair." He threw Enzo sword behind him. "I was just gonna torture you but since you wanna tell the Soldiers what is going on here then you have to be silenced."

"What do you got up your sneaky sleeve now?" Enzo questioned.

Style jumped into the air getting both wizards attention, he quickly gestured his right hand in a violent quick slashing form. Several solid black spikes of ink shot towards Enzo, leaving him no time to move out of the way or protect himself. They hit him dead on sending him flying back as he let out a yell of pain.

"Stop it!" Minoru called out.

He was using a spell called **Pouring Ink Dance** , making the gestures with his hand it allows him to make solid black ink spikes to shoot towards his enemy.

Style let out a laugh as he did it again and launched more at him, a loud explosion could be heard once he had stopped the assault. Enzo was laid out in a small like crater in the ground, his body now bruised an beaten up as his body felt more weak then spikes had shredded his coat and vest as now all that he had on was a black tank top that exposed all of his tattoos, his beanie had fell off earlier.

A white magic circle appeared under his laid out body, ink shot up from under him like a volcano as it sent him up into the air. Style made quick slashing gestures with his hands before outstretched them towards Enzo, five thick strips of ink had shot out. Two of them wrapped his arms, the other two wrapped his legs and stretched him apart, the fifth one wrapped around his waist squeezing him.

Minoru weakly made it to her feet to try and get up to go after him, Style caught this and smirked. A blast of ink shot out from behind her and wrapped her up from behind before slamming her back down on to the ground. "Ah!" She let out a scream as it squeezed her.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me, be honest with yourself for once?" Style laughed, Enzo kept his head down as his hair had fell in his face. He hadn't moved since the attack from earlier. "This is just been a fun night for me." He said, he stopped laughing when he noticed something about Enzo's tattoos. "Hm?" Style pondered before looking down at the sword, his eyes squinted as he looked at the crest on the handle. He snapped his head to Enzo with wide eyes, he knew his magic was to familiar as somebody had explained it to him before. "You are that litte boy from Zeref's Cult." Style pointed

Minoru looked up wide eyed when she heard this. "Zeref's Cult?" She looked to Enzo who still wasn't moving. _"I didn't know Enzo was apart of that."_

"I guess this is my lucky day." Style fist clenched. "One of those Slavers that you killed back then was my brother...I have been looking for you for a very long time. One of them that survived had said you were still out there and said you would have a lot of scars but I guess they are covered by those silly tattoos." He noticed Enzo wasn't talking, he made the ink tighten which made him grunt in pain. "You are gonna pay for taking the life of my brother, and I'll be sure to make sure your friend watches." Style formed his Ink Sword in his hand.

 _"No.."_ Minoru started to get an idea of what he was about to do, Style aimed it at Enzo before throwing it straight for his chest. "NO!" She screamed as tears filled her eyes.

The sound of blood splattering could be heard, Minoru eyes widen as her body froze in fear at what she was seeing in front of her. The Ink Sword that was thrown had shot past missing him by just an inch. Style eyes were wide as Enzo's sword was launched dead in the side of his back.

Enzo had managed to put up a **Territory Room** around them, doing that he was able to use his spell **Telekinesis**. It allows him to lift objects with his mind, so long as they are in or touching the borders of his territory but it only works on objects.

Style had dropped to his knees as Enzo's pulled the sword out his back and made it fall to the ground, the tip of the blade was stained with blood. The ink that was holding Minoru had disappeared and the ink that had him bounded had vanished as well. Enzo swiftly dropped to his feet, he slowly raised to his feet to look at Styles who was now bent over in pain.

Blood had stained his suit as it was starting to drip onto the ground. Enzo made the **Territory Room** now only around Styles. "So your the brother of one of those monsters huh?" He asked as flashbacks clouded his mind of all the torment and torture, he chuckled darkly. "I was wondering why your face looked so familiar but yeah I was the one that killed him. Don't worry though I'll make it so you will see him again."

Minoru continued looking at this. "Enzo snap out of it!" She clenched her fist on the ground, she found the strength to get up on her hands and knees and began slowly crawling towards him. _"I have to stop you before you do something that you will regret."_

Style looked up wide eyed at Enzo who casually walked closer as his face was completely emotionless. Fear consumed him at what he felt was gonna come next, he didn't look this powerful when they were fighting but it looks like something came over him.

"You messed up when you attacked Minoru but the fact that you're related to those bastards makes it worst for you." Enzo emotionless look hardened. "I will even honor your brother by taking you out the same exact way I took him out." He slashed his right hand outwards.

A huge purple magic circle formed under Style who started to panic as he felt a wave of air, the spell Enzo was about to cast was called **Scalpel**. It is a lethal spell made to kill, once he presses his thumbs into the chest of the victim it sends his magic into their body which acts like a knife cutting through organs and veins and arteries. He has used this spell only once and was a young boy when used it the last time.

Enzo stopped and looked down at him, he went to reach for him, Style drew back in fear as just the feeling of his magic power was overwhelming. His fingers were inches away from him, Minoru had ran into his back and hugged him from behind which made him stop out of shock and lower his hand.

"Let go of me Minoru." Enzo said codly as his look was still on Styles, she could tell he was serious because he had never used her full name before.

"Not until you stop." Minoru tightened her grip around him. "I get what had happened was bad but taking his life is not gonna mean anything. You're better then him and all of them Enzo. You don't have to prove this guy right about you." Tears fell down her face as she felt him still trying to move. "Leave the past where it belongs and snap out of it...please don't do this!"

Enzo eyes narrowed back at her when he felt tears in his shirt as he looked annoyed but the fact that she was crying had made him fully stop. He leaned up as the magic circle disappeared, the light and wind faded away while her hair fell back down by her sides. Style continued to shake in fear from what happened as Enzo's emotionless look was now turned into a casual one.

"The explosions came from over here!" One of the Royal Soldiers yelled, a group of them ran over.

Minoru looked back at them in relief, Enzo fell out her grip and to the ground. "Enzo!" She fell to the ground with him as his head rested in her lap, she looked down at him with sad eyes as some ink was stained on his cheeks. The scent of the ink and using up all that magic power must have finally gotten to him, this made her sigh. "You are so hardheaded." A small smile played on her lips as she closed her eyes..

 **{ The next morning, in Crocus }**

Minoru walked inside the Infirmary, she had explained in full what had happened but what she didn't expect was for the Magic Council to get involved. They had took in Styles and any others that were left at the bar, it was now officially shut down and the door to it was sealed off by the Rune Knights themselves.

She knocked on the door before walking into the room. "Hi, Rave."

A woman had turned around from putting a book away on the shelf, this was thirty year old Rave Masters who was a local healer and that used healing magic. She was an old friend of Master Vaud's and was once apart of the Guild, she still had her mark in light blue on her calf but hasn't been back since she was twenty.

Rave had calf length, long blue hair that stayed up in a pony tail, her neat bangs fell over her eyes as her two strands came to her collar bone. Her skin was a pale color as she had upturned shaped, purple colored eyes, she stood at 5'7 with delicate long legs and C sized bust.

"Minoru." Rave greeted with a light small before she looked back to the shelf. "I see the Rune Knights are done with you now, huh?" She wore a long sleeve, navy blue dress that had a long slit on the left side, with a pair of sandals. The dress had a deep v-neck cut which showed off her cleavage and her purple locket that hung on her neck.

"Yeah, they let Enzo's friend Kas go which is a relief because he seems like a really cool guy." Minoru looked to her left to see Enzo still asleep, her look saddened. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Rave took a book off the shelf, she opened it as her eyes scanned a page. "He will be fine." She closed the book and looked back at Enzo. "He inhaled a lot of Styles ink which should have knocked him out earlier but Enzo is hard headed, his body says stop but he keeps on going." She let out a low chuckle. "But he will make a full recovery...he just has to stay away from battle for at least two days so his body can make a full recovery."

"That's good." Minoru sighed. "I guess crime will go down more around here since that bar is gone."

"My guess is yeah but they will just find some new place to kick it." Rave scoffed. "Are your injuries doing okay?"

"Yeah, a little sore and still a little weak but I should be better thanks to you." Minoru sent her a smile.

"Good to hear." Rave winked. "Vaud better be lucky that I decided to move out to Crocus." She headed to the door.

"Are you ever gonna come back to the Guild one day Rave?" The question made the older woman pause in step. "We all do miss you there."

Rave looked down. "Yeah, I miss you all to but my place is healing people now. Besides since the first Master has been gone I haven't stepped foot back in the Guild and it still would be hard to do so to this day. Siya was my best friend..." She trailed off as the memory of her brought a pain to her chest, she closed her eyes with a smile. "Vaud is dong a good job without me anyway, maybe one day I will return." Rave headed to the door again. "I have others to check on, I will be back in a bit."

"Thanks again Rave." Minoru said to her, Rave simply waved back at her before closing the door behind her. She went over to the green communication lacrama ball that lead automatically to the Guild, she put her hand over it.

Master Vaud appeared in the green crystal ball. _"Minoru, thank goodness you and Enzo are okay.."_ A silence fell. _"Why didn't you two just get the information and leave! I have taught you two better then to just get into trouble especially in Crocus."_

Minoru rubbed the back of her head as she continued to listen to him rant, she smiled nervously. "We're very sorry Master."

Vaud sighed. _"I will let this one go since you to managed to take down a secret bar, the King himself has decided to pay off the damages as a thank you. But how are you two, is Enzo okay?"_

"Rave said he will make a full recovery but can't fight for a couple days and I'm okay as well."

 _"That's good."_ He sighed. _"You two can give me the full story on what happened when you return but what did you find?"_

"Oh, yeah." Minoru snapped suddenly remembering. "All we were able to get that it was a regular guy that would often come to the bar who posted the job. One woman said the guy almost resembled the girl that was on the paper eye wise and maybe something about hair wise to but that's it. Does Melody have any other family members?"

Vaud closed his eyes. _"No she doesn't...at least none that she is aware of. Or that I'm aware of but when they get back I will talk to her after I punish all of them."_ A red vein popped on the side of his head. _"A-whole-damn-train and train station was destroyed because of those careless brats."_ He gritted out as a black aura surrounded him, Minoru jumped wide eyed. _"I will see you when you return Minoru, I need to go cool off."_

Minoru giggled. "Relax yourself Master, we will see you soon." She waved as the image of him went away, hearing a rustle made her flinch and turn around to see Enzo who was sitting up with a groan. "Your up."

Enzo rubbed his head. "What happened?" He winced. "How'd the heck did we get in Rave's Infirmary?"

"A couple soldiers helped me bring you here, are you okay?" Minoru walked over as she took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah, my head feels like crap though." He winced. "What happened to Style?"

"The Rune Knights had took him and whoever was left in the bar away." She said, he let out a gasp remembering something. "Don't worry, Kas didn't get arrested with any of them. I had vouched for him."

"Thanks, he's a good guy. At least he can finally get that fresh start that he always wanted." Enzo moved, the sheet fell off his half bandaged up chest showing all his tattoos. Minoru looked at his body shocked as she looked over all the tattoos that was on his body, Enzo eyes narrowed over to her when he saw this. "What? Never seen a guys chest or something?" His brow raised.

A pink tint hit her cheeks. "No! Shut up!" She exclaimed, she saw him crack a smirk making her flustered look turn into a sad one again. "Hey, was that guy telling the truth about you being in Zeref's Cult?"

His smirk dropped into a frown as he looked down and stared at the tattoos on his hand, his eyes lowered. "Yeah and no."

"Huh?" Minoru tilted her head confused.

"You know how they are many Zeref worshipers out there? And how some of them want to so called resurrect him by using either some sacrifice or by gathering the keys?"

"Yeah."

He sighed. "Yeah well as a kid I got traded from Cult to Cult until I stayed at my final one and they were all trying to obtain the same thing. They all wanted to find the keys that would resurrect Zeref, the ones I was with were also Water Magic users who later down the line became a Dark Guild. Those guys believed that one of the keys were under water so they used slaves as divers to find them and if you failed...you were punished." Enzo sighed at the memory as he closed his eyes and gripped the sheet. "They didn't give a crap about anyone, all they did was take kids from their homes and made them do what they didn't feel like. Some of the people that were to sick to dive they would just kill them in cold blood like it was nothing."

Minoru felt a pain in her chest. "Did you run away from them?"

"Nah." Enzo says. "They got attacked by a rival Cult, I don't really remember their name though. Like I said all of them are the same because once they attacked them they killed the slaves that were roaming around as well." A memory of one life in particular came to mind but he shook it off. "That day my powers activated, Style's brother and a couple others tried to get away...I stopped that from happening. It was the first time I used my deadly spell Scapel against anyone and it was the last time until yesterday of course."

"That's why you didn't need to wear the hood?"

"Pretty much, when you took lives like I did them you kind of get labeled as bad guy." Enzo shrugged. "Not to mention I already look the part so who would really question me being there. I only told you to wear that cloak so no one would recognize you, it was a spell on it to alter a persons appearance to keep them safe."

"And I took it off...I'm sorry Enzo." Minoru looked down.

"It's alright Min." He said lowly. "If you haven't stopped me earlier then I would have more blood on my hands then I already do."

Minoru gave him a look. "But that blood is not your fault." He looked over at her. "I mean sure you did do it but I can't say that they didn't deserve it from what they did. I know a couple things about Cults and I can assure you that I know enduring what you had to was not easy."

"Gonna give me a speech now?" His brow raised.

She shook her head with a smile. "No but I am gonna tell you that it is time to let the past go, if I didn't think that you were a good guy I wouldn't have stopped you the way I did. Maybe the Enzo back then would have took his life but the one that I've come to know wouldn't wanna live with that on his shoulders. Think of how many future lives that you saved, those guys would have just started a new Cult and kidnapped new children and hurt them."

"Yeah...your right." He gave her a small smile. "Thank, you."

"I should be thanking you for saving me in the first place." Minoru waved it off.

His smile dropped into a serious look. "Well I knew that you were bound to get in some danger without me."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" A red vein snapped behind her head.

"It means the next time I tell you to keep a cloak on will you not question me and just do what the heck I say?" He snapped.

"Well it isn't my fault." Minoru stood up. "You were taking forever and I didn't like how those guys were looking at me!"

"Oh that is one stupid excuse." Enzo argued.

"It is not an excuse! You didn't see how they were staring." She got in his face.

"It is to an excuse because you should have known better." Enzo scoffed. "Like I was really gonna let one of them touch you. And not only did you leave my side but then you went off on your own and fell right into a trap."

"That old guy looked very convincing Enzo." Minoru pouted. "He looked like he needed help with his bags."

"Give me a break Min." He rolled his eyes. "What old guy goes shopping late at night on his own? Use the brain that you were given."

"I was using my brain thank you very much." Minoru stomped. "If you weren't also being suck a jerk then I would have listened to you. You need to work on your attitude!"

Enzo drew back shocked. "W-What? M-My attitude is not the problem here! How about you just do what I say sometimes, so use your listening ears starting now. When I tell you to do something you just trust me and do it."

"Starting now, no I am not!" She shook her head.

"Yes you are!" Enzo shot at her as he got closer to her

"No I'm not!" Minoru got back in his face.

Enzo looked at her, he smirked. "I am not gonna sit here and argue with a child."

"A ch-child?" She repeated as her jaw dropped. "You started this whole thing!"

"Really? Well during this whole thing how about I point out that this is the tenth time I saw you take your eyes off of me to stare at my chest." Enzo teased, Minoru eyes widen as a blush covered her cheeks. "What's the matter? Am I pointing out some truths to all of this? It's okay to stare sometime Minoru, I forget is this the first time you seen a guy half naked?" He question as almost steam could be seen coming out of her head. "What else haven't you seen yet, I wonder..."

Rave walked down the hall towards the room with a happy hum, she got to the door and went to turn the knob.

"GO TO HELL ENZO!" Minoru yelled as a loud boom echoed through the room, it shook the floor with a rumble. Rave jumped back in a frantic as Minoru ran out with a flustered look on her face, she was whining. "He is such a tattooed jerk!" She ran down the hall at lightning speed, leaving dust in her tracks

"What the heck was that all about?" Rave walked in the room, a sweat dropped behind her head at what she saw. Enzo was on the floor with the bed turned over on top of him, he was face first on the floor. "Okay, now this is funny." She snickered at the sight.

Enzo's hands twitched as he was still laid out on the floor. "She's gonna pay for this." He gritted out. "As if I wasn't enough pain already." Enzo says as he groaned in pain.

Rave sighed out a smile, she leaned against the wall. _"What interesting kids you have raised so far Vaud...I'm proud of you and I know Siya is to."_

* * *

 **That was chapter 6, I was gonna put Melody and everyone in it but I kinda felt that Enzo and Minoru deserved their own chapter for this. I really hope I did okay on this chapter, especially with the fight scene. I spent a while working on that since I wanted it to be a little longer then the ones I recently did. You also met an Ex member of Shadow Dimir, Rave who will be very important down the line so be sure to keep her in mind. I will be putting her small bio on my profile sometime this week. But I hope this chapter lived up to the others and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think about this chapter. Also the Villain OC's are still open if a fellow reader just wanted to send one in. And hey when the Guild OC's do open back up, if I like the way you did your Villain then I might ask you to send in a regular OC. Although they probably won't open back up until I'm at least done 9 Arcs total. Anyway until next time everybody don't forget to leave feedback for me!**

 **Chapter Seven- My Friend, My Uncle**


	9. Chapter Seven- My Friend, My Uncle

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and OC, the rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews that you left me, I did enjoy reading them and like I said I do understand when people get busy. Everybody has a life out of Fanfiction...at least I hope so, lol but anyway I'm happy that people enjoyed the fight scene for Enzo. I hope to put out a lot more interesting fights like that during this arc and by the end I will ask which one people thought was the best or what was their favorite moment. But I got some awesome Villains by the way and they just make me more excited to do people's Arc and more characters will be arriving so be ready for that. Well enough of my chattering, on to the story!**

* * *

 **{Chapter Seven- My Friend, My Uncle}**

"Ah, I am so rested this is crazy." Melody stretched her arms with a happy smile. They were outside of the Inn that looked more like a four star hotel on the inside and out.

"I know." Sophie chimed in. "This place almost could feel like home. Not to mention all the people here and these beautiful decorations for this Heaven's Comet Festival."

Melody giggled. "I still can't believe how late we slept."

"That's true, those beds were so dang comfortable I just couldn't get up. Besides we deserved it after putting up with those stupid thugs and Drac." Sophie eyes narrowed over to her with a smile.

"Please don't bring him up." Melody shivered with a haunted look.

Giotta walked out with his hands in his pockets. "Hey."

"Hey, you look tired. Where are Boreas and Jason?" Sophie questioned.

"They're coming now." Giotta jerked his thumb backwards towards the Inn. "And I look this way because those two were snoring up a freaking storm last night!"

Melody sighed folding her arms across her chest. "We tried to spare you and asked if you wanted to room with us."

"But your girls, how would that even work?" His brow raised.

"Me and Sophie would have slept together." She said plainly, Melody noticed a slight pink tint come to his cheeks. "Huh? What's that look for Gio."

He blinked a couple times before quickly looking away. "N-Nothing."

Sophie put her fingertips to her mouth as she snorted out a giggle to hold her laugh back. "Gio was thinking perverty." She teased.

Melody chuckled looking at him, her brow raised. "Where you Gio?"

"W-What of course not!" Gio exclaimed. "It's just you said it like it was nothing."

"Because it kinda is." Sophie smiled.

"I see you all are woke." Glory walked over to them in her human form.

"Hey, Glory. Where were you this morning?" Melody asked.

"Taking a walk around, I never really seen the town for myself." Glory shrugged. "Kinda bigger then one would it expect."

"Why are you making something out of nothing?" Jason voice could be heard, they all turned around to see him walking towards them with Boreas. "You were last to get in the shower so get over it. First come, first serve."

"Bull crap! I was gonna be first and you made me trip over that pillow, admit it right now!" Boreas yelled.

"I'm not admitting crap Dragon head, watch where the heck your stepping next time." Jason scoffed.

"What the heck you call me?!" Boreas growled. "And you flushed the toilet why I was in there to you jerk! You know I like cold showers sometimes!"

Jason glared. "You had it coming when you threw that pillow at me last night."

"I'm gonna throw my fist next." Boreas slammed his forehead against his with a glare. "You just keep talking." He gritted out.

"Ain't nothing but space, time and opportunity." Jason growled.

A sweat dropped behind Melody's head. "Pillow throwing? What are you guys eight?"

"He started it!" Jason and Boreas said in unison pointing at each other, they snapped their heads back to look at one another. "Stop copying me right now!"

"And that answered my question." Melody sighed.

"Knock it off." Sophie pushed them apart, both guys stumbled back. "We have done enough so lets keep things peaceful and just enjoy the festival and tour the town today okay."

"Fine." Jason rolled his eyes. "Just tell that one to keep his cool."

Boreas chuckled. "I'm always cool." He walked over to Glory as he saw her in her human form. "There you are Glor, had me worried about you this morning." Boreas rested a hand on top of her head with a smile.

"Huh, why?" Her brow raised.

He tilted his head. "Come on your usually attached to me at the hip but I didn't see you this morning."

"Sorry, I went to check the town out." She said.

"Not to mention your the one that wakes me up." Boreas says.

A red vein popped behind her head. "I'm not your freaking alarm clock Boreas." She snapped.

"I never said you were." Boreas chuckled. "Be kind of cool if you were though."

Glory rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous." She soon smiled.

"So are we going to go eat because I am starving." Boreas rested his hand behind his head, the group started walking down the streets of the lively town.

"Yeah, Iva's mom said we could go to their diner not to far from here." Melody answered.

"That kid has it good." Giotta said with a scoff.

"What makes you say that?" Jason looked over at him.

"That so called Inn looks like a four if not five star hotel. Her family owns that the family diner and gift shop here." Giotta says. "She's got everything she needs."

"I'll agree with that but the good part is we don't have to pay." Sophie smiled. "Her mom said it was on the house for saving Iva."

Melody shoulders slumped. "Why can't we ever save people that nice all the time?"

"Not supposed to work that way Melody." Jason said.

"The hell it shouldn't!" She shouted.

They walked and arrived to the diner that was pretty big and not really crowded as they though it would be. All of them took a table to the back, Melody and Sophie were laughing at how Boreas eyes lit up from looking the menu over.

A woman walked over. "Hello there, can I take your order?" She smiled.

Her burgundy messy curly hair was pulled back into a pony tail that stopped at the start of her back. The girl had white tanned skin as she stood at 5'5 with pretty upturned light blue eyes and a petite curvy body. She wore a waitress outfit that showed her B sized cleavage off more.

"Yeah, I think were ready." Jason said.

"Good what can-" The girl flinched when she had finally got a look at Jason, her eyes widen in shock.

"Uh, are you okay?" Giotta questioned, they all looked to the waitress when he said this.

"We didn't do anything wrong did we?" Sophie asked.

Boreas shivered a bit. "At least...not that we know of."

A sweat dropped behind Sophie, Melody, and Glory's heads. "That is not gonna sell her on our innocence there Boreas." Melody said.

"I know you." The girl pointed to Jason.

Giotta looked to him. "She knows you?"

All of them looked to Jason who had unreadable look on his face as he was looking the girl over in thought. Her eyes looked familiar but he just couldn't attach a name with her looks which was weird because he knew he seen her before.

Jason eyes soon widen as it hit him. "Wait a minute your-oof!"

"Jason!" The girl tackled him out the chair with a giggle as they both fell to the ground.

All of them looked on shocked as Jason was trying to recover from being tackled to the floor like that, the girl smiled still hugging him. "I can't believe you're here!"

"I won't be for long if you don't loosen that grip." Jason wheezed out.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized, they got back to their feet. "It's good to see you again Jason."

He chuckled. "It's good to see you again to."

"Wait you guys know each other?" Boreas looked to them.

"You think the girl calling his name and tackling Jason to the floor would set off the signals." Glory said.

Melody rested her chin in her palm. "I question what really goes on in that head of his."

"Yeah, I know her." Jason nodded. "This is Naila."

Naila looked to them. "It is so nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you Naila, I'm-" Melody started to say.

"No need to explain I already know who all of you are from Shadow Dimir, I read Sorcerer Weekly. You are Melody who has gotten voted most beautiful Mage with wings. Then you got Giotta who uses white flames and definitely lives up to the nickname Emperor not to mention he is really good looking to." Naila said excitedly as Giotta just chuckled. "Then there is the sweetheart Sophie who calls herself one with space."

"Hey, I do call myself that." Sophie laughed.

"You also have the Dragon Slayer who's magic and destructive rants that is on pair with Natsu Dragneel, Boreas DeWinter. Who's name goes with his skills, not to mention his exceed that is the only one known right now that can use Transformation Magic, Glory." Naila finished.

"My name does fit me." Boreas grinned.

"You seem to have kept an eye on my Guild huh?" Jason looked at her amused.

Naila nodded. "I sure did, Shadow Dimir is right up there with Fairy Tail when it comes to being cool. Not to mention they have so many awesome Wizards with them like Grace Olympia. I heard she is first class bad and can take anyone down with her spirits."

Boreas scoffed. "That's because Grace hasn't fought me yet."

"She beat you up last year just using her sword Boreas." Melody reminded, she looked back to Naila. "So how do you guys know each other?"

"Yeah." Sophie said with an interested smile.

"Oh that's easy." Naila smiled closing her eyes. "Jason here had did a job for my village years ago, he was only about fourteen at that time. But he saved me...and then he said he would marry me." She said with a slight giggle, Jason eyes widen as he blinked a couple times to be sure he heard right while a silence fell.

...

"SAY WHAT!?" All of them yelled as it made people out on the street stop in curiosity and look to the diner in wonder.

Melody appeared over him with angry eyes as a fire aura could be seen emanating behind her. "You better have a good explanation for this!"

Jason jumped back in fear, he waved his hands in defense. "W-Wait a second Melody! I'm just as lost as you are!"

"What do you mean lost?!" Sophie appeared on the other side as her look wasn't happy either. "Don't tell me you made a promise like that to the poor girl and then forgot. What kind of man are you Jason?"

"Do not question my manhood on this!" He exclaimed.

"Dude." Giotta sighed.

Boreas shook his head. "That's messed up Jason."

"Who side are you two on?" He snapped back at them.

"YOU better get the talking right now." Sophie poked her finger in his chest. "Making a promise like that is not cool unless you mean it therefore it is okay."

Naila giggled getting their attention. "He never promised me that." She said.

"Huh?" Melody and Sophie stopped in mid questioning of Jason as they looked to her. "But I thought you sa-"

"I said he said he would marry me, I was kinda going through a tough time about my looks back then. After he saved me we actually spent a little time together, don't you remember?" She looked to Jason.

Jason gave it some thought. "After I saved you huh?"

 _Flashback_

 _A twelve year old Naila gave a sad look. "Are you sure you have to go? You could stay a little longer if you want."_

 _"Nah I really can't." A fourteen year old Jason waved her off. "I got more jobs to go on, I can't really limit myself to one place anymore, yah know." He shrugged. "Besides I'm sure you got other friends around here to play with."_

 _"Not really." Naila looked down. "I kinda don't play with them...they like to bully other people that aren't on the same wealth ranks as them or that looks like them. They are kinda right though, I'm nothing to look at.."_

 _Jason scoffed. "What do some spoiled rich kids know? You're pretty to me, I mean I'm a guy and if given a chance I would marry you so you have to be pretty for me to say that."_

 _Naila smiled. "You really think so?"_

 _"Sure do." He nodded flashing her a grin, he waved as he began walking off. "Hopefully we meet again Naila."_

 _"Goodbye Jason!" Naila waved with a bright smile. "I know we will meet up again one day! Maybe then I will use magic and be strong just like you."_

 _End flashback_

"Ever since that day I started reading and practicing magic until I finally was able to do Illusion magic." Naila said, she smiled at the memory. "I decided that I didn't wanna be that little girl getting saved anymore so I practiced hard every day before I finally found my magic calling you could say." She shrugged. "I left and joined a Guild down the line but a bad job went wrong. Me and a couple Wizards went after this one guy but things got bad really quick. After that a lot of the members left and soon the Guild disbanded a couple years ago."

Melody gave her a sad look. "That must have been rough going through all of that."

"Yeah, but my friend Yuki has been with me ever since. We left that village together and stayed together ever since, she's on break right now though."

"So you haven't been in a Guild since then?" Jason asked.

"Nope." Naila shook her head. "It's okay though, this place is very peaceful. Maybe all of that was supposed to happen so we could finally meet again."

"So wait, Jason didn't promise to marry you?" Sophie asked.

"No, he was just joking around." Naila smiled, her eyes went wide when she heard a thud. She looked to see Sophie and Melody on hands and knees on the floor. "Sorry, didn't mean to give you that impression."

"How come you just didn't join another Guild?" Glory asked.

"Guess I been to afraid to." She shrugged.

"So you just know Illusion Magic?" Jason asked her.

"I have been trying to do a little wind magic." Naila pointed her finger to the cup and concentrated, flicking her finger up a brush of wind picked the mug up.

It smacked Boreas in the face. "Ah!" He fell back to the floor.

Giotta watched, he smiled down at him. "That-was-hilarious." He stated.

"Very sorry! I am still trying to work on it." Naila apologized.

"He's had worse done to him trust me." Jason waved it off.

"You know for a second there I thought we were gonna be planing a wedding." Melody rubbed the back of her neck, she picked herself up off the floor along with Sophie.

"Yeah, thought she loved you there for a second buddy." Sophie patted his shoulder.

Jason eyes narrowed over at her. "You trying to say loving me is hard or something? Because that's what I'm getting from that."

"Oh, no I do love him." Naila smiled.

"Ugh!" Melody and Sophie fell back over.

"Say what?!" Jason eyes widen, he looked back at her like she was crazy. "You do know you have to know a guy to say you love them right."

Naila's head tilted. "But I do know you."

"That's not my point!" He shouted.

She waved it off. "I'm actually glad I ran into you because now I can repay you for what you did for me years ago." Naila threw her arms around his neck hugging him as he looked down at her with a frantic look. "I'm gonna repay you by staying by your side and saving you next time."

A dark gloom surrounded him as his shoulders slumped. "Just thank me and end this...or kill me."

"Just had to choose those words huh Jason?" Glory eyed him.

"I was young and being nice!" He defended.

"Naila why are you hugging complete strangers?" Another girl walked over, she wore the same waitress outfit as she had the same skin complexion as Naila. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a braid while her messy bangs fell over her round shaped green eyes, she stood at 5'5 as well.

"Yuki it's you." Naila broke away from Jason, she ran and hugged the other girl. "I thought you would never come off break." She turned around to look back at all of them. "Yuki this is that guy that saved our village when I was younger, he's now a Shadow Dimir Wizard. These are his friends, Melody, Sophie, Glory, Boreas, and Giotta."

"Nice to meet all of you." Yuki said to them, she turned back to her. "But Naila you should be working not goofing off, what if the boss saw you?" She scolded.

Jason watched this with a conflicted look as he stared at Naila unsure of what to say to her. The rest of the group shared the same look as they know they were all thinking the same thing about Yuki.

"Um, Naila-" Sophie went to speak, Jason put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. She looked up shocked to see his face now serious making her look back down.

"Hey, I got an idea." Naila walked back over to them. "We are gonna be closing up early because of the festival so how about after your done eating, we show you around."

"You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Since you two been here a while, you probably know this place better." Melody smiled. "I bet Jason would like it."

"Knock it off." Jason said to her, she snorted out a giggle. "Weren't you just against all of this?"

"No I was in shock but it's over." Melody assured. "Looks like Sophie's got some competition." She sung in a teasing tone.

Sophie nodded. "Yeah I-wait what!" She snapped her head to Melody who started laughing. "You shut that mouth Mel, shut it."

Melody waved. "Oh I was just teasing, lighten up."

Naila slid next to Sophie. "You love Jason to?"

"I think that kind of makes you love rivals." Melody said.

"You're not helping Melody!" Jason and Sophie shouted.

Sophie folded her arms with a 'hmph' as she looked away. "Besides I am not into Jason like that."

"Well don't say it like that! Love ain't really my thing anyway." Jason looked to the side when a painful memory came to mind.

"It will be." Naila said. "You just gotta give it a chance and open your heart up."

"Your determined aren't you." Yuki raised a brow at her.

Naila nodded with a giggle. "Mhm." She looked back at Jason. "It may not be there now but I'm sure the love will grow in due time."

Jason furiously ran a hand through his hair. "Ahh, okay you and I are gonna need to have a serious talk about this later."

"I know one thing, all this talk is making me more hungry." Boreas said.

"This is not a shock." Glory said as she had a bored expression on her face.

"Oh, yeah." Naila remembered something. "How about I take that order now?"

Boreas threw his hands up. "Now she is speaking my language! I would keep her around Jason, you don't need a girl that's willing to cook dumping you."

"I hate you, yah know." He gritted out as his eye twitched, a red vein popped behind his head. "And we aren't even dating!"

Melody and Sophie chuckled, Melody eyes went back towards Yuki who started making her way towards the back. She looked back at Naila who was to busy laughing at Jason arguing with Boreas, her eyes saddened as she looked the girl over.

After grabbing something to eat, they all went back out to the town. Naila had changed, she wore a blue thick strapped dress that came to a flow at her knees and a brown belt around her waist. A pair of knee length, brown boots with a small heel at the bottom as he hair was now out.

"Look I got this pretty picture of me done!" Sophie called out, she ran over and showed it to everyone.

"Hey, that's pretty cool." Naila looked it over. "I bet the local drawer drew that up, he really has good skills."

"I do have to say that looks just like you." Yuki looked it over, she had on a white kimono with a pair of black strapped sandals. Her hair was now out and wavy but still pulled up in a high pony tail.

"I think he got the nose wrong." Boreas said as he bit into a piece of meat that was on a stick.

"You basically ate everything in the restaurant and your still packing it in." Giotta said with his brows furrowed.

"I just wanna know where he puts it all." Melody said.

Glory scoffed. "Sure about that?"

Melody eyes widen. "Nope, I take it back."

"Naila." Yuki tugged on her arm as she pointed ahead. "Look they put the rainbow fountain out."

"Cool, let's go check it out." Naila took her hand as they ran off ahead.

Melody giggled. "You know she isn't that bad." She looked to Jason who had been quiet for a while. "Come on your not still sulking about earlier are you?"

"No it isn't that." Jason said.

Glory looked over at him. "Is it because she mentioned the love word?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "No I can handle that to, it's that thing we all talked about before we left the diner."

"Oh, yeah." Sophie looked down.

"Well don't ruin the fun day for them by telling her what you know." Giotta said. "I would just wait until after the festival is over."

Jason looked over at Naila who was gazing at the fountain with Yuki as they both had sparkles in their eyes from how pretty it looked. "Yeah...your right."

Melody stumbled a bit in her steps, Glory balanced her. "You alright?"

She blinked a couple times, it almost felt like her energy was being pulled from her for a second. "Yeah, I'm okay." Melody giggled nervously. "Probably not fully recovered from yesterday." She waved it off, Boreas eyes turned to slits at her lie but said nothing as he resumed eating.

A big group was gathered over in one area as Naila and Yuki had walked back over. "What's that all about?" Naila motioned to the people.

"I don't know, let's check it out." Giotta said.

They all made there way through the crowd to see a guy talking on the mic. "We are giving away a 400,000 reward along with one special prize to whoever can beat the Clover champion in a good old fashioned Comet street fight."

"Oh, I didn't know they were doing this again this year." Naila said.

Yuki sighed closing her eyes. "You think after what happened to the last two guys, they would just give it a rest."

Jason looked down at Naila. "What is this for exactly?"

"Exactly how it sounds." Naila said. "Two challengers go up against Colvers street fight champ and if you win then you win the award and special prize. It is pointless since the guy has never been beaten before."

"Hmm? I wonder what he looks like." Melody pondered, a loud foots step made the ground shake as she jumped in fear. "You all felt that right?"

A muscle liked man that stood at at least 6'9 walked over, he had short cut black hair with pale skin. He had a glare on his face as he looked everybody over.

"Ladies and gentleman, our champion Kigaru!" The man introduced as a couple people cheered for him.

Sophie eyes widen. "He's freaking huge!"

"Now you see why the say two guys." Naila smiled nervously as she hid a bit behind Yuki.

"So who wants to take him on for a chance to win the reward, do we have any takers this year?" The guy asked, he was short and chubby as he wore a navy blue suit and top hat. "So no one this year? Don't tell me your all to afraid."

"Hey, I'll fight him!" Boreas held his hand up excitedly.

"You'll do what now?!" Melody eyes widen.

"You will do no such thing!" Glory says.

Boreas walked ahead. "Come on you guys said have fun so I'm gonna do just that."

Jason shook his head. "That actually does look fun. I'm coming to." He jogged forward.

Sophie palmed her face. "Have they completely lost their minds."

"You can do it Jason!" Naila called out cheering him on.

"I can't believe you are encouraging this." Yuki said as her brow twitched at her friend.

"Hey top hat, is magic allowed in this little street fight?" Jason looked to the chubby guy.

"Well it wasn't last year but this year we decided to allow it. But why do you want to-what the!" His eyes widen when he saw a cold blue color emanate from Boreas who was grinning mischievously.

"That's all we needed to know." Jason smirked. "So who gets what?"

"Eh, we will split it evenly." Boreas shrugged. "I saw a steak back there calling my name." He chuckled.

"We might wanna take a few steps back." Glory said.

Naila blinked a couple times. "How come?"

The big guy got in a defense stance, Boreas ran to him as he jumped in the air. "Oh yeah, I been looking for an excuse to punch something all day! Lets do this!" He laughed, his feet engulfed in frost/ice, he quickly started assaulting him with left and right kicks as he was bouncing all around him.

Kigaru was trying to use his arms to block some of the blows but that didn't work as the frost started doing damage to his arms. He tried grabbing Boreas but he was to fast, he hit him with one last kick, taking his fist he connected it to the side of his jaw.

" **Ice Dragons, Sub Zero Fist!** " He yelled as a strong force of frost and ice sent him skidding back.

The girls had to hold their arms up to block the wind that came from the attack. "Take it easy Boreas!" Melody called out with her eyes screwed shut to avoid getting any in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me I'm-agh!" A large hand slapped him down into the ground as it created a dent. "That hurt." He muffled still face first in the ground, his leg twitched. The guy went to run after him, Boreas was up on his hands and knees rubbing his head. "Dang it."

"It was two vs one, use that brain big guy." Jason jumped up.

He landed a sharp kick to him but it was blocked by both of the guys forearms, he pushed him back. Jason flipped back, the big guy started flexing off his muscles in front of the women that were watching. A red vein snap behind his head as he jumped up annoyed. "Would you stop!" Flames shot out his mouth and towards Kigaru, he was using his spell **Flame Thrower**.

Kigaru jumped out the way as other town people had to jump out the way to avoid being hit. Melody jumped with a frantic look as some of the flames was this close to hitting her. "Watch it Jason!" She shouted at him with angry eyes.

"Haha, sorry Melody." He chuckled as he landed back on his feet.

"Sorry my butt!" She retorted.

"Uh, are they always this careless?" Naila questioned nervously.

"Yah, huh." Giotta smiled.

A sweat dropped behind her head. "You don't seem worried."

Jason had little time to react as Kigaru had kicked him back into the wall, he hit hard before landing on the ground with a thud. Kigaru went to go after Boreas again, he ran making Jason catch this as he winced rising to his knees with a smile. "Oh no you don't." He slammed both hands on the ground, a medium sized blue magic circle rotted as blue frost started appearing. " **Ice Make Floor!** "

The floor turned to ice making the guy slip and fall as pass the town people. They watched on in shock at the way they were getting him down like this.

Boreas slammed his foot in the ice as he was now back up, he took a deep breath while Kigaru was still struggling to stand up. " **Ice Dragon, ROAR!** " A a large blizzard of cold air mixed with ice and snow came out from his mouth and hit Kigaru sending him flying back with a yell.

The snow and power from the spell sent others flying as some snow had got everywhere. The girls held their skirts down while Giotta blocked it with his arms. "To much Boreas! Way to much!" Glory exclaimed as an explosion was heard in the area.

The dust from damage cleared, everybody's jaw dropped as Kigaru was out cold under a pile of snow.

"That was awesome, they are a cool team." Naila said as she was smiling in awe.

"I can't believe they actually won." Yuki said still shocked. "Although they did have the magic effect over him but I still don't think that would have mattered either way."

Melody smiled. "You know they make a good team when they aren't fussing."

The mans jaw was completely on the ground as he his eyes remained wide. He was speechless from what he was seeing, they both just took him out with no problem, Boreas casually walked over to him. "We will be taking that reward now."

He shook out of his shock when he saw Kigaru stumble out the ice and was looking to get up. "Not so fast Kigaru is-"

A brow magic circle rotated as all the rubble collected into a giant rock, this spell Jason was using was called **Rock Smash**. The rock slammed down on Kigaru making people scream and jump back, he was now splattered underneath it with a groan.

"You were saying?" Jason raised a brow.

"N-Nevermind." The man handed it to Boreas with a sigh. "Here you go and the special prize is in there."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Boreas waved as him and Jason headed off.

They all walked down the street. "That was amazing, you guys must work as a team all the time." Naila said to Boreas and Jason.

"If she only knew the truth." Glory sighed.

"I guess we were both just ready to punch something." Jason shrugged.

"I have to say, it didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would." Giotta said.

Sophie patted Jason's shoulder. "I second that."

"Is this the special prize?" Boreas pulled out a card. "What the heck man this is a rip off special prize, the heck am I supposed to do with this?"

"Let me see that." Melody held her hand out, he gave it to her as they all stopped walking.

Naila looked at the card. "The writing is kind of hard to read."

"This looks like one of Grace's Legendarium cards." Melody scanned it. "I can't tell which one but it has a heart on it and it's pink. I wonder which spirit this is."

"I guess only she will know. We can give it back to her when we get back to the Guild." Jason said.

"We got a job done and managed to bring back a new card for Grace." Sophie giggled. "We are on a roll."

"What?" Boreas stepped back at the idea. "She didn't put in on this fight, how do you know I didn't wanna keep it?" He looked to them.

Glory brow raised. "You don't even know how to use Legendarium Magic, Boreas."

"Yeah." Melody put her hands on her hips. "The heck would you even do with it?"

"Maybe I wanted to learn." Boreas defended.

"Yeah, right." Giotta scoffed.

"How about learning to control your own magic before you go trying to learn someone else's." Glory said folding her arms across her chest, she took the card. "I'll keep it with me."

Sophie looked at Naila. "Still happy you guys hung out with us?"

"Definitely." Naila nodded, she walked over to Yuki. "You okay?"

"Mhm." Yuki hummed. "These people, they are a rowdy bunch."

"That's what makes them cool to be around. Never a dull moment, right?"

Yuki looked shocked before smiling and looking down. "Right."

"This is your fault you know." Boreas eyes narrowed over at Jason.

"What are you talking about now?" Jason raised a brow.

"You and your ideas 'we can give it back to her when we get to the Guild' that was you idea!" Boreas pointed.

Giotta rested his hand on his forehead as he closed his eyes with a sigh. "Here we go.." He says as Sophie just chuckled nervously.

Jason turned to him with a glare. "It is the obvious idea and I don't sound like that."

"I'm a Dragon Slayer not a voice impressionist." Boreas argued getting in his face with a growl.

Jason got back in his. "You're barley the first thing."

"Oh that's it!" Boreas yelled.

The two of them started fighting as the sound of tussling and punches could be heard. Boreas fell back into Melody who went back with a scream as she fell into somebody sending her and the person tumbling down the street..

"Oh, man." Boreas looked back

Sophie eyes widen. "Ah! Hang on Melody." They ran after her.

Her and the guy came to a stop with a groan as they were both laid out, Melody rubbed her head. "Ouch." She started getting to her feet as he was doing the same. "I am so sorry."

"Relax, it was an accident." He turned around brushing himself off, her eyes immediately widen when she saw him. His brown hair came a bit past his chin as it was lightly spiked, his bangs fell over to the right more. He had narrowed black colored eyes with a white skin complexion as he stood at, at least 6 feet.

Melody continued to look at him wide eyed, her body shook as she had tears forming in her eyes. "I-It's you..." She choked out.

The guy looked up at her, he shared the same shocked reaction. "M-Melody." He had took a step back.

"Melody are you okay?" Sophie asked as they came to a running stop behind her.

"Who's he?" Jason pointed out, he noticed Melody wasn't moving or answering any of them.

Boreas smelled tears as his glare at the guy softened, he looked to her. "Melody."

Her fist clenched by her sides, tears streamed down her face as her eyes were still wide. "...Uncle Arron."

Everybody eyes widen in shock as they gasped. "Did she just say uncle?" Giotta questioned.

Arron and Melody continued starring each other down while the others watched...

* * *

 **Whew, sorry that was a little longer then most chapters for me and I made it that way for a reason to. It will be a week and two days before I update again since I will be a bit busy for a bit but trust me, you know I will update on time. But I hope people liked this chapter though and welcome our new characters Naila and Yuki who will be playing an important role in this Arc by the way. The rest of my chapters won't be this long again, I hope people don't mind this though but it will back to normal length next time. Again I'll see everybody in a week and don't forget to leave a review**

 **Chapter Eight- A Sad Reunion**


	10. Chapter Eight- A Sad Reunion

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and OC, the rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm back ealry! Be sure to give this story and yourselves a round of applause because we already made it to 93 reviews on this story and we are only 8 chapters in. I am actually proud of myself because any SYOC writers know that doing these stories aren't easy but I'm doing good so far I think. I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you guys always leaving me reviews, ones that are always fun to read over and get feedback. So thanks again and I hope people continue to read the story and stay with me on this. Also I am going to be closing up my SYOC for Villains soon so if you do want to be apart of the story somehow then now would be your chance to send one in. And thanks for waiting patiently for this one but wait no longer because here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 **{Chapter Eight- A Sad Reunion}**

Everybody continued watching from behind as the two just stared each other down.

Melody looked at him before her eyes turned to slits. "Is this some kind of joke?" Her voice came out cold.

"It isn't a joke." Arron sighed, he wore a long pair of burgundy pants, a white v neck cut shirt and a white and burgundy out lined coat that came to his knees. "Trust me I wish it was." He rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do-"

He was cut off by hard punch to the right side of his face, her friends eyes widen at the impact as it sent him skidding back.

Sophie stepped back, she blinked a couple times as a nervous smile appeared on her lips. "N-Nice right hook Mel."

"Even I felt that one." Giotta mumbled.

Melody had a cold look on her face with tears still running down her face. "You're supposed to be dead so you are right you got some explaining to do."

Arron came to a skidded stop as this altercation caught the attention of other towns people, he wiped his mouth before standing up to full height. "I know I deserved that but we can not do this right here. If you want your answers then follow me." He began walking forward.

Melody glared as she went to take a step but felt a hand come to her shoulder to stop her, she flinched before looking back to see Boreas. "What is it?"

"Are you sure you wanna go?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I didn't even know you had any more family." Jason said.

"He could be tricking you." Giotta put in.

"He better not be." The three guys saw her glare making them jump frantically. "Now get moving or get left here." She turned around and started walking off to follow Arron.

"Y-Yes mam." All three of the boys answered.

"U-Uh your friend can be pretty scary when she wants to be." Yuki said nervously as Naila was holding on to her.

"Yeah, which is why we try to get her to that point." Sophie said

Glory turned back into exceed form. "I tease Melody but even I keep my distance when she gets like that."

"Come on, lets go catch up." Sophie called out as she jogged ahead.

"Wait for us." Giotta said as they all jogged off to catch up with her.

They went to a house that was pretty close to the ocean docks. All of them sat in the normal sized well decorated living room across from Arron who Melody hadn't taken her stare off of yet.

"You sure you don't want us to wait outside Melody?" Nalia asked. "This is your family's business."

"Yeah." Jason said. "We can-"

"Your fine." She said in a stern tone.

Jason jumped. "Okay!"

Melody folded her arms across her chest. "You have me here so explain yourself because last time I check Arron Voise who worked as a Rune Knight for the Magic Council was dead."

Boreas flinched hearing this, he looked at her uncle who indeed had a cross pen on the left side of his chest similar to the one he had. _"Rune Knights, huh?"_

"That is only half true." Arron said as he looked down sadly. "The last time I saw you, you were still that six year old little girl, I wouldn't expect you to get why I had to leave in the first place. I had did a special job for the Magic Council which involved me going undercover for a couple years inside of a Dark Guild. It did work and we were able to finally confront the members which of course ended in a small war you could say. A lot of blood shed came that day and I was injured badly myself but I still had to take one member out who didn't wanna come freely. I never met her since she was one of their S-Class Wizards, I can't remember her name but her magic was not one to be tested." The mere mention of her magic sent a chill through his body. "She could have finished me off right there but she didn't, instead she decided to do something worse then dealing with death. The woman erased my memory." Melody gasped quietly as her stern look softened. "I wandered around for months confused of who I was before I came across Clover. I got a place here and tried to figure the rest of my life out but year after year bits and pieces of my memory slowly returned. All I could assume was that her spell was finally wearing off and when I remembered my family I went back to the old house only to find out they were gone. They told me you left and joined a Guild...I would have went after you but I figured you were happy where you were. I couldn't come and take that all away from you or ruin your life with just showing up out the blue."

"Oh yeah?" Melody looked at him, she stood up. "That shouldn't have been your choice to make, it should have been mine. I'm older now you know, I'm not that same little girl anymore." She turned around. "I heard enough, we're leaving."

"Melody wait." Arron stood up. "I know it's hard to take in and you can hate me later but I'm glad you're here and that I ran into you. I have to stop this thing before it kills you it's self." Everybody paused in mid step and looked back at Arron wide eyed.

Melody looked at him from the side confused. "The heck are you yammering on about?"

"That comet that's coming." Arron said. "You have been feeling weaker then usual haven't you? I know what you are Melody which is why it's affecting you. You can't do a full spell without feeling tired or at random times it feels like your magic is being sucked out of you, doesn't it?"

Her eyes widen, she turned around fully to face him. "How do you know that? And how do you know what I am?"

"I knew long before my brother, your father knew what you were." Arron said. "Your mother also left me a letter about this comet that would come. There is another reason I wasn't around you, I was to busy trying to figure out how to stop it from happening."

"Wait I'm confused here." Sophie said. "You can't stop a comet. That is not astronomically possible, is it?" She pondered looking at Giotta.

He raised a brow. "You're the one that uses Spatial magic, I should be asking you that."

"You mind being a little clear with what your telling us?" Boreas raised a brow.

Arron sighed. "I should start from the beginning, Heavens Comet is just for show to normal people but for Melody it is different. That comet slowly sucks the energy out of Angel Fighters leaving them with nothing, think of it as a slow death were you just feel weak."

"It can do that?" Melody looked at him. "But it's been around for a long time, shouldn't it have affected me before?"

"It only comes around every twenty years and twenty years ago you weren't even born yet." Arron said. "I have been working with a friend of mine for a long time. He has brought out an old device that resided on a island, it's called a Spatial Cannon."

Sophie gasped, Giotta looked over at her. "I'm guessing you heard of it?"

"Yeah, that machine is decades old I'm talking over a hundred years here." Sophie said. "That cannon was said to be able to destroy things of anything to do with space, stars, moons, suns, and I guess now comets count to. In the wrong hands that thing could do some real damage but I haven't heard of anyone using it because it was said to be lost."

"It was lost on an island that we have found, my friend has re paired it and perfected it to shoot. If it hits the comet and actually does damage then it will be a success and you can continue living." Arron says to her.

"And if it fails?" Jason questioned.

Arron looked down. "I think I already told you what happens if we hit that point. We just need to make sure no one gets in our way of this."

"Where is this island?" Melody questioned.

"A five minute ride across from Clover." Arron says. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm coming with you duh." Melody said in a obvious tone. "I'm not totally sure on how to stop one but if that cannon fails your gonna need a back up plan. This is my life we are talking about here."

"Yeah." Boreas chimed in with a grin. "We will all come just in case. Melody's our friend, were not gonna let some crazy thing from space take her away from us."

Melody looked at them. "You guys can stay here. I don't want you getting caught up in this mess seriously."

"Since when don't we get caught up in each others mess?" Glory questioned as she was seated on Boreas shoulder.

"That's right." Sophie winked with a smile. "We are with you all the way."

"Yeah, you don't think we would just let this thing kill you without stopping it do you?" Giotta asked with a raised brow.

"See even Gio is sharing his emotions." Sophie giggled.

A red vein snapped behind his head. "Are you saying I don't show emotion?" Giotta asked with a twitched brow.

"Maybe." Sophie teased.

"This is a very dangerous thing, you all do know this right." Arron warned.

"Dude have you not read about our Guild." Jason sighed.

"They live off of danger and destruction." Naila giggled. "They destroyed two towns total this month."

Jason eyes narrowed over to her. "Thanks for catching him up to speed Naila."

"Any time." She smiled making Yuki simply shake her head smiling.

"Well if you're sure then we should get going now." Arron hooked his blade on his hip. "The closer the comet gets the weaker you do so let us hurry to the boat."

"Did he say boat?" Boreas asked nervously.

"The big bad Dragon Slayer afraid of a boat." Jason laughed.

"Not funny Jason, he is scared enough." Naila nudged him with a pout. "You shouldn't make fun of your friends."

"Where were you when he was hammering in on me earlier during our little reunion huh?" Jason raised a brow.

Naila looked to Melody. "Me and Yuki will help you to Melody."

"I guess the more help the better but if you guys want to stay I will understand." Melody said. "We barley know each other so I wouldn't be mad if you stayed back."

"Naila is dead set on going which means I really have no choice." Yuki said. "We are coming with you."

"Yeah! Team Boreas on another adventure." Boreas says excitedly.

Jason flinched when he caught this, he snapped his head over to Jason. "Why does it automatically get your name?"

"I would like to know that to." Giotta looked at him.

Melody looked at them as the three started to argue over team names, she couldn't help but let out a low giggle. "Thank you guys." She said lowly before it turned into a sad frown. _"Even if it is supposed to be my last day, it sure doesn't feel like it with them around."_

Arron looked to them almost shocked. _"A huge risk of danger and they are still willing to come with you no matter the out come."_ He looked at Melody with a smile. _"What great friends you have Melody."_

They got to the docks and took one of the huge ships and set out ahead towards the island. Boreas was running around the ship happily as Yuki had opened up a bit about her magic with them. She had a spell that could stop motion sickness for three hours as it was called **Morvis** , once mastered she could stop it for a whole day when need be.

"This is freaking awesome!" Boreas ran back and forth in sight.

"You know I never thought I see him so happy on a boat before." Glory said as she was sit up on one of the barrels still in exceed form.

"Yeah, thanks Yuki." Sophie said looking to her.

"No problem." Yuki waved it off. "Everybody deserves a break from their motion sickness." She made a sickly face before falling to the side. "Oh god."

Naila eyes widen. "Ahh!" She kneeled down and shook her a bit. "Now isn't the time to think about your own motion sickness with boats Yuki. Come on snap out of it, just pretend you are on a nice solid ground and not floating in the middle of the ocean."

"Not helping." Yuki gagged.

A sweat dropped behind Glory and Sophie's heads. "I really don't think shaking her is gonna make it any better either." Glory chimed in.

"Yeah..." Sophie trailed off.

Giotta and Jason were all the way on the other side watching. "Never a dull moment huh." Giotta say as he was leaned back with his arms propped up.

Jason nodded as he sat on the edge completely un fazed that he could fall at any minute. "Got that right, where is Melody?"

"I think she went to go find her uncle up on the second deck somewhere." Giotta answered.

He folded his arms across his chest. "This whole thing is messed up. If you ask me her uncle should have came and told her about this a long time ago."

"I see why he did it." Boreas said walking over.

Jason jumped a bit. "Where the hell did you come from?! Whoa!" He stumbled a bit, a huge look of fear crossed his face from almost falling back.

Boreas bounced on both feet excitedly. "Whoa that looked like fun, let me try next."

"That wasn't a game Boreas I nearly freaking died!" Jason snapped.

"Still looked like fun." Boreas stopped bouncing, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'll show you fun, I'll throw your butt over board." Jason gritted out.

Giotta chuckled at them. "What were you saying Boreas?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was saying if he would have came earlier and told her then Melody would be to worried about this day all her life and that's not good." Boreas said.

"Hate to admit it but that makes sense." Jason sighed. "Shouldn't we be worried though? What if that old cannon doesn't work?"

"It will." Boreas said. "And if it doesn't then we will find another way, I know I'm not letting her die without giving it my all. Who would I mess with when Glory doesn't wanna be bothered." He looked down with a smile. "So we just keep things positive and keep the negative thoughts in the back where they belong." Boreas headed off with his hand now rested behind his head. "I'm gonna go mess with the water with my magic."

"You know he may be oblivious at times but he is right." Giotta said. "We have over came crazier things before together."

"That's true." Jason chuckled, he looked over at Naila and Yuki as his look saddened at the two girls before he closed his eyes looking away.

Melody walked up the steps to see her uncle leaning against the ship side as he looked over at the water, she sighed before walking over to him. "Hey."

Arron snapped out of thought, he looked over at her shocked. "Melody? What are you doing up here? I thought you be down there with your friends."

Melody turned around as she leaned her back against the side, she took her place next to him. "They are all having their own little fun considering this is Boreas first time being on a boat without getting sick."

"I see, giving all you know you don't seem fazed by anything that I told you." He said looking back down. "I know after this your feelings towards me will remain the same."

"No truth is I'm freaking out on the inside, I'm not ready to leave this world or my friends yet. But I have a chance to stop my fate from coming true and I'm not alone." She looked down at the lower level. "I have all of them with me so even if I do go at least I left giving it my all but I wouldn't be so sure about the last thing." Arron looked over at her. "Your memory was gone, I can't imagine how that feels or what going through that is like."

"Horrible." Arron chuckled. "You don't where to go or what to do with yourself."

"Sometimes loosing a memory isn't all bad." Melody smiled. "You get to finally do things that the old you might not and you finally focus on the stuff that you didn't when you had your memory. I am still upset that you had me thinking you were dead but I feel better knowing that I have some family left out there. Being in a Guild is like having a family but it is still good to know you have some blood relatives roaming around. And how could I hate you for trying to figure out how to stop this for all these years?" She looked up at him before smiling, a couple tears slid out. "No matter what happens today, I'm glad I was able to see you again."

Arron smiled. "Same here." He put a hand on top of her head before hugging her. "You look just like your mom, you know?"

Melody giggled with a nod. "Uh, huh." She felt him flinch and looked up. "What is it?" Arron stared ahead making her turn around, her eyes widen looking at the huge island that was coming into view. "That's the island..." Her eyes turned to slits. _"I seen that island before but where?"_

"Whoa? Is that it?" Sophie questioned in awe as her and the others were looking over the side. "That is one huge castle, somebody lives in it?"

"I'm guessing it belong to his friend that he was telling us about." Glory says, she looked at the island. "I don't like the feeling that it gives me."

"Me either." Naila said as she stared at it. "Gives me an uneasy feeling."

"It would give anybody that feeling, look at it." Yuki scoffed.

Once the ship docked they had got off, walking through the small forest wasn't bad since it looked better once you got the feel of it a bit more. It was still daylight so that meant that it was a good thing, they walked to the front that had two guards guarding it.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Arron sir." One of them opened the huge double doors.

"You two as well." He nodded with a smile. "Follow me everyone."

Arron led them inside as they all looked around in awe at the place, it was decorated beautifully inside and it almost looked like royalty lived here.

"His friend has got to be super freaking rich." Jason said looking around.

"It's amazing in here and quiet, you could heard a crumb drop." Boreas said.

Glory eyes narrowed over to him. "Please don't use that statement ever again."

A girl walked down the staircase making Arron look up. "Maverik, there you are. Have you seen your father?"

She stopped at the bottom, she stood at 5'6 with red hair that came to her shoulders. It was straightened it out with her bangs falling across eyes, her two strands stayed out by each side of her head. She had round shaped black colored eyes, with an hourglass figure, delicate light tanned skin and B cup breast size.

"He should be up in his study, who are all they?" Maverick motioned to the group behind him. She wore a heart shaped no sleeve white dress that had a flowing bottom and red outline. A pair of white tights with a pair of heels to match, she had on two red upper arm bracelets.

"This is my niece Melody and all of her friends. Jason, Boreas, Glory, Sophie, Nalia, Giotta, and Yuki." Arron intorduced them in that order. "They came to make sure the canon goes of as well so we need to see your father right away."

Maverick shot Melody a look before looking away. "Very well, follow me." She led them up the steps as they had to go up another flight to get to the third floor. "She does know what the comet is capable of right?" She asked walking down the hall.

"That it could kill me, yeah we got past that part." Melody waved it off with a sigh. "Kind of trying not to think about that."

"I see." Maverick looked down with a sad expression.

"So is the Spatial Cannon in here?" Sophie asked.

"No it's under the island." Maverick said plainly.

Sophie blinked. "Seriously?"

"Sophie I think she was being sarcastic." Naila said with a giggle.

"That would be correct." Maverick answered.

Sophie gave an appalled look. "A simple yes or no would have did me just fine you know."

"Yeah, I know." Maverik said.

A red vein snapped behind Sophie's head. "Alright this chick is getting on my bad side." Giotta and Jason snickered making her snap her head over in their direction. She looked down at them with red eyes as a dark aura was seen behind her. "Something funny?"

Both guys had their hands up in defense. "Nope nothing at all." Giotta quickly said.

"Just thought about something from earlier that's all." Jason said nervously.

They stopped at a door, Maverick knocked.

"Who is it?" A male voice called out.

"Maverick and Arron." She replied.

"Come in." He called out once more.

Maverick opened the door as they all made their way inside of a library that was just as big as the Guild hall almost, it even had a second level.

"I see you brought more people with you Arron." A guy's voice echoed through the place.

"Uh, how come we can't see him?" Yuki questioned.

A guy jumped down from the second level and came to a slamming stop in front of them, Melody and Boreas fell back out of shock.

"Talking about coming straight out of nowhere." Jason eyed him.

"Can say that again." Nalia says.

The man stood up to full height, he stood at 6'1 with a firm build and some muscles as he had white tanned skin. He had red hair like Maverick's except his was pulled into a high pony tail that came to the center of his back. His eyes were a up turned shaped and black in color at least one was, the other eye was covered by a black eye patch.

"Now who might they be? Arron you know we have a lot of work to do with you know what today." He says.

"I know but Melody has a right to be here since this is about her kind and her friends was gonna come whether I liked it or not." Arron sighed.

"Got that right." Boreas laughed.

He looked over at Melody. "You are an Angel Fighter?"

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Can you show your wings?" The man asked. He wore white pants and a brown buckle, a red robe that clipped over his shoulder and a black sleeveless shirt underneath.

"I can try to." Melody says, closing her eyes her medium sized faded light pink angel wings sprouted from her back as they looked a little more fluffy.

"Wow, they are so pretty and fluffy looking." Maverik said in awe.

"You can touch em if you want." Melody smiled at her.

"Really?" Maverick looked at her shocked, she nodded extending one letting her touch it. "Pretty." She rubbed it.

"No mistaking it, those are the wings of Angel Fighters. Just like in the books they always were said to have different look to them." The guy smiled. "Amazing to see one still roams but where are my manners, my name is Ivin Latimore."

"By the look of this castle we should be calling you Lord Ivin." Jason joked.

Ivin chuckled. "You should but I don't like formalities now if my father was here then you would have to address him that way. But I assume you uncle has caught you all up to speed about Heaven's Comet so follow me to the top." He walked out as his robe swayed behind him.

Naila sighed. "Aw man, more steps."

"Come on." Yuki motioned her to get on, Naila happily jumped on her back. "Be lucky you don't weigh much."

"Hey Maverick, how old are you?" Melody asked, she put her wings away as they all began walking up a side staircase.

"I'm only fifteen." Maverick answered.

"Wow I thought you looked older." Sophie said.

"Hmph." Maverick turned her nose up at her.

Sophie clenched her fist by her side. "Alright you mind telling me what the heck I did to you?!"

"Maybe she just doesn't like you." Giotta said.

"But I didn't do anything." Sophie whined. "She should hate Glory before me, I'm the nice one."

"Excuse me?" Glory eyes narrowed over at her.

They all arrived to the very top, opening the door showed a big purple crystal room as the temperature had shifted a bit, walking inside they looked around. You could look out at the big openings all around it as it had columns and pillars keeping it up like a balcony almost. Looking out, you could see the town of Clover from up there.

Melody stopped when she saw a huge sphere attached to the ground as it almost took a big 3D oval bubble shape. Her head tilted as she walked a bit closer to it to get a better look. "What is this?" She asked.

"Energy." Ivin answered. "It's what keeps the cannon sealed and locked away until needed."

"So the cannon is under it." Giotta looked it over. "I guess it must be powerful."

"It is." Ivin nodded. "You see right up there." He pointed making everybody but Melody look up at the huge opening showing the blue sky. "The comet is gonna pass right over here as the cannon is already programmed to shoot at the right time, I have feeling that it will work and get rid of it."

"I never heard of anybody shooting a comet, what is it gonna do once it hits it?" Sophie questioned.

"It will shatter it you could say, once it gets shot with this cannon then I'm certain that it will never come back again." Ivin says. "Me and Arron have spent years studying the right time, winds, temperature and more to make sure this is a success."

"And once it's shot, Melody will be okay?" Jason asked.

Ivin nods. "And it will all finally be over...once and for all."

"That's great." Sophie smiled, she looked over at Maverick who kept her head down and said nothing making her eyes sadden. _"I wonder why his own daughter isn't happy."_

"We do have to start prepping though, the earlier we start to get ready the better. The evening is already gonna start coming to an end in a few." Ivin walked over to the glowing sphere but noticed Melody hadn't moved yet. "Are you alright?"

Melody snapped out of thought. "I'm fine." She said. "You don't have a place where I could lay down do you? I don't feel to well staying up here."

"Of course." Ivin nodded. "Maverick will take you and your friends down to some spare room while you uncle and my men help me prep the cannon."

"Thank, you." Melody nodded, she turned around to walk away but a sudden jolt made her stop and gasp.

 _The image of the island came into view, soon she was flashed into the crystal room that they are in but she was the only one there._

 _Another image showed Melody crying with tears falling out non stop before the shot of the cannon went off._

 _"Melody!" Boreas shouted for her._

 _The scene went dark. "_ _Get away from this place!" A unknown female voice snapped at her. "I know you hear me, get off the island Melody!"_

A snap was heard in the area making everybody look over at Melody, she felt a stinging pain hit her. She let out a scream of pain before she fell to the ground as whatever that just was tried to over crowd her mind with images.

"Melody!" Boreas ran over to her with everybody following.

"What happened to her?" Arron looked at Ivin.

"That comet is what happened." He answered. "Which means it's close..." He looked at the sky.

Getting down on one knee Boreas lifted her up a bit by cradling the back of her head, she looked tired and completely out of it. "Hey, you okay?" He asked shaking her a bit.

"That voice. She said w-we have to.." Melody trailed off, she closed her eyes.

"We have to what? Melody? Melody come on don't fall asleep on me now!" Boreas shook her crazily.

"Be gentle would you!" Sophie smacked the back of his head.

"What's wrong with her?" Naila looked over at her uncle.

"I'm not sure." Arron said. "Ivin's right, we should get you all downstairs and you let us worry about things up here."

"Maverick take them downstairs and let them rest up." Ivin said.

She shook off her shock and nodded. "Right, on it. Just bring her and follow me." Maverick headed to the door.

Boreas sighed before picking her up and taking her away from crystal room. Sophie looked back at the seal covering the cannon one last time before following everyone out.

"I wonder did the cannon knock her out?" Naila questioned.

"Why the heck would it do that?" Yuki asked.

Maverick sighed. "Maybe it-" She saw one of the guards that was escorting them give her a look, she shut her mouth and looked down. "Nevermind." They walked all the way back down to a floor that had many rooms and stopped at one, opening the door it showed a second living room space. "You all can stay in here, I'll leave the door open so just shout if you need something."

"Thanks, Maverick." Sophie waved.

"Whatever." She turned around and walked off with the guard.

Boreas laid Melody down on the sofa before plopping down in front of her with a concerned look, she looked paler then usual or maybe he was seeing things. He sat Indian style with a sigh as he rested his hands in his lap, Glory flew down to sit on Melody's stomach gently as her wings went back in.

"She gonna be okay?" Glory asked concerned.

"Hopefully." Giotta sighed. "I don't get it, she was fine until she walked into that room."

Jason was leaned against the wall. "Maybe it overwhelmed her a bit. Like the guy said the comet is getting closer so maybe Melody is getting weaker, hopefully that silly cannon works."

Sophie thought about something, she stopped. "I got it!" She yelled making everybody jump.

Everyone stopped looking back at her. "What is it Soph?" Giotta asked with a hand over his chest. "You know after you gave us all heart attacks."

"Sorry but what if we look around the island. It may be something here that can help you never know, if that cannon is here then more things should be, right?" Sophie asked.

"I mean it's worth a shot." Jason leaned up off the wall. "Better to come up with a back up plan now then later."

Glory jumped off Melody, a gray magic circle spun under her as she transformed into her human form. "Well I will go back to that Library in her that Ivin's guy study and see what I can look up."

"Good thinking Glory." Boreas smiled over at her. "Another reason I keep you around."

"I fear to know the other reasons Boreas." Glory said before walking out. "I'll be back." She headed down the hall with a serious look. " _None of this makes sense to me, why would a comet do that to Melody? And what guy just helps perfect a cannon that powerful just to help someone else...something real weird is going around here. I'm just to afraid to think of what it might be."_ Glory shook her head. _"Don't_ _worry Melody we will figure out what's going on and hopefully before it's to late."_

"Alright, we are heading out." Sophie said, she looked to Boreas. "You coming?"

"Nah all of you go, I'm gonna stay here just in case Melody wakes up." Boreas adjusted his scarf before sitting back Indian style. "Be careful to, I really hate the smell of this place."

"That's no way to talk about somebody's castle." Naila said.

Jason sighed. "He means this island seems a bit off Naila."

"Ohh." Naila said now getting it. "In that case thank you." She smiled making Jason and Yuki palm their faces in unison.

"Take care of her Boreas." Giotta waved as all them headed out.

"It's what I do best." Boreas chuckled, he looked back to Melody before his smile turned down into a sad frown. She was breathing normally but still was out cold, her hair spread out under her as her bangs fell over her eyes. "I promise we are leaving out of this together Mel, just hang in there."

* * *

 **And that was chapter 8, I really hope it was worth the small wait that I gave you guys but now we are to the part were things start getting interesting. At least I hope we are to that point but now the group has split up for a bit and you gotta wonder is that a good thing or bad. Melody is out cold after getting a creepy warning, Glory is suspicious, the others went to see if they can find more about the island, and it will soon be sun down. But a lot can happen in that time, anyway I do hope people liked this chapter and when my sister finishes her school work next month she will be my Beta Reader. So any grammar mistakes will be fixed and I'm sorry if there are to many I do try to fix what I can. Anyway do leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter and I will see you guys very soon!**

 **Chapter Nine- Tears Of Betrayal**


	11. Chapter Nine- Tears Of Betrayal

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and OC, the rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hiya everybody! Congratulations to Shadow Dimir for already getting 100 reviews so far but like I said I wouldn't be getting this far without you guys always leaving reviews. They are good to get feedback from and I do take things into consideration when people give me advice about things. Also I know there is two Melody's in the Guild, Melody 'Grace' Olympia and Melody Voise. As I described earlier we call Melody Olympia by her middle name Grace to avoid any confusion, I will always call her Grace never Melody. That's how we avoid people getting confused on who's talking when they are around each other or even when they aren't. I hope that clears it up a bit for people and answers to the PM I got. But anyway thank you again to the people that always leave me a review for this story. And to the people that when they do come back still leave reviews once they catch up to where the story is now. Like I said I understand that people get busy so when you can find time to leave a review that means a lot to me. I'm sure people are done looking at this and are ready for the story so I am done, onto the story!**

* * *

 **{Chapter Nine- Tears Of Betrayal}**

Glory walked down the hall and opened a door, she peaked into Ivin's study/library looking around before walking in and closing the door quietly behind her.

"Okay...lets see what we can find." She mumbled as she began walking around.

Looking around, she walked over to Ivin's desk and she was never one to go through someone's things but she figured it wouldn't hurt. Glory moved some papers and stuff around, opening the side draws she saw there was nothing inside making her sigh.

She lifted up a book as it showed nothing under there either. "I guess he really doesn't have anything to hide." A piece of paper fell from the book catching her attention. "Huh?" Glory put the book back on the table, bending down she picked it up and looked it over as it had three numbers on it. **10** , **5** , **9**. Her brows furrowed together confused. _"The heck is this for?"_

After staring over the numbers for a bit she still couldn't figure out why these three specific numbers were on the paper. She walked off and went up the side staircase to the second level of the library. She walked down the aisle and was amazed at how well put this place was but it still had an ancient look to it as if it was here for years.

Glory stopped and looked the books over, she noticed how they all were numbered and so was the book rows, gasping she blinked down at the paper she held.

"Wait a minute." Glory whispered, she started lowly counting the book casings by one before running around to the other side still counting. "What if it's the tenth casing." She stopped at the tenth one, pulling the rolling ladder over and started climbing up. "The tenth casing-" Her eyes flickered down to the paper, she looked back up. "tenth casing, fifth row and the ninth book on the shelf."

Her fingers slowly traveled across until it stopped at the ninth book, she went took it out but was taken back when it sounded like a lever being pulled. Glory gasped when the second level started shaking, back ahead down the aisle she saw two of the shelves moving away from each other. She slowly got off the ladder when the ground stopped shaking, walking down she saw as it was a dark passage way leading inside.

"Where is a torch or something." She felt around as she stepped inside, not realizing there was a ramp leading down like stairs. Her foot slipped as she went tumbling down inside. "Why did I not see that coming!" Glory screamed as she continued to tumble fast down the ramp, the two shelves closed back together slowly. "Oof!" She landed hard at the bottom.

Rubbing the side of her head, she winced sitting up and noticed that there was light down there. It was dim lights set up against the sides of the wall.

Hearing the sound of the shelves close made her look back. "Well I can kiss that exit goodbye." She sighed before turning her attention back ahead.

Her eyes widened when she finally looked up to see how huge it was underground, she stood up and gazed in awe as she started walking ahead. There was almost ancient drawings on the wall as some were hard to make out, she got to the end and stopped in shock at three specific wall drawings.

It was a drawing of an Angel Fighter she assumed but she didn't look anything like Melody. Her eyes were a upturned shape and dark green in color, her hair was a light green and came to her calf's. She wore different armor but it was similar to Melody's a bit, she held a staff in her hand that was metal almost with pink gem in the middle.

 _"I wonder who she is?"_ Glory continued staring. Another drawing was the comet and the last one was a huge gate almost it looked like. She looked back at the comet drawing as it showed a small versions of Angel's under it, one of them looked as if it was dying. The last one showed the Angel now back up to it's feet as it now looked perfectly fine. _"This drawing doesn't make any sense..."_

She continued looking around until one area with a table caught her eye, she walked away after giving the ruin drawings one last look. Walking over, she saw it was filled with papers and books all on the history of Angel Fighters and the Spatial Cannon. Glory figured this must have been Ivin's real study as the one upstairs was just for show but she still didn't get what he was hiding.

One book caught her attention quicker then the others as it read **'History of Heaven's Comet'** on the front. She had to be careful as the book looked over 50 years old, it was beat up and a bit tattered and ready to fall apart any minute. Picking it up carefully, her eyes traveled across as she read each sentence over.

The more she read, her eyes slowly started to widen in shock as her hand shook. "Oh, no. Melody." Her voice came out in a shaky mumble.

"I know I heard something down here!" One of the guards shouted, Glory gasped turning in the direction that she heard the voices and footsteps. "This place is off limits, search this place!"

Glory took the book as she ran off deeper into the undergrounds of the ruins to find a way out, she figured there had to be another way out. A gray magic aura surrounded her as her body lit up, she turned back into an exceed and flew faster down the ruin tunnels. She continued until with a worried look as she had to find the others so they could warn Melody and Boreas about what was happening.

"We think we heard something from Lord Ivin's study down here." One of the guards pointed as he walked over with a couple others. "Maybe we were just hearing things."

A woman who looked to be in her thirties walked over, she had gray hair in the cut of a straight bob that came almost to her shoulders. Her bang was cut straight across as it fell over her low shaped diamond black eyes, she had two black flowers decorating each side of her head. She had curvy figure as she stood at 5'7 with creamy light skin.

"No you weren't." She twirled a black rose in her hand, she could still smell a scent that has never been down in the undergrounds of the castle before. "Somebody was definitely here...I guess the Shadows has out stayed their welcome don't you all think."

"But Lord Ivin said-" One of the guards was cut off by a bolt of dark lightning hitting him in the chest. "Argh!" He fell to the ground in pain as the others watched with fearful looks. His body often twitched from shock as little bolts of black lightning was still appearing around him.

The woman kept her look ahead at the direction Glory went in, she lowered her hand that let out the lightning. "Does anyone else want to question me?"

"N-No Ms. Eva." The guard said as they started helping their comrade up.

Eva smiled. "Good."

She wore a black dress that was hitched up on the left side showing her leg and Knight Guild mark in black on her thigh. The dress had no sleeves as it was in a heart shape showing her full D sized cleavage, it had silver fur on the heart shaped cut. Her black boots came to her knee as they had a small heel on them she also had a fur boa that she wore draped around her arms.

"What do you want us to do?" Another guard asked.

"Summon my sister and my Master. I had enough of this little nice act." Bolts of black electricity could be seen emanating from her as she had a sinister smile on her face. "I'll follow the scent this way." She walked down the tunnel until she disappeared in the darkness.

 **{ Meanwhile... }**

"Man it is seriously hot out here." Sophie whined as she fanned herself.

"It was your idea to come out here." Giotta reminded as they all were walking around the island.

"You know this place isn't that bad when you walk around." Naila said with a smile. "I could live here."

Jason eyes narrowed over to her. "Are you serious or just being nice?"

"Both." Naila giggled making him let out a sigh.

"How did you put up with this all these years?" He looked to Yuki.

"Easy." Yuki said. "Naila what's your favorite color?"

"Uhh." Naila pondered. "Not fair Yuki their are a lot of pretty colors, how do you expect me to just pick one?!"

"You have to." Yuki said.

Naila pouted, she folded her arms across her chest. "Fine, just let me think."

"That should keep her quiet for a bit." Yuki says.

Sophie giggled back at them, she stopped when she noticed something ahead. Giotta ran right in the back of her making him stumble back.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" He looked at her.

"Look." Sophie pointed to the big dark tunnel opening.

All of them looked up in shock at it. "What do you think is in there?" Naila asked with a head tilt.

"Well we aren't gonna get anywhere if we just stand here." He opened his hand as flame of fire shown in his palm.

They walked inside and down the tunnel, it had ruin drawings inside and looked decades old.

"How old is this freaking island?" Sophie questioned, she stopped and looked over some of the drawings but was still confused on what they meant. "Where is Glory when you need her." Her shoulders slumped with a sigh.

"You mean that exceed that can turn into a human?" Yuki questioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah, she is kind of good at cracking codes and confusing drawings like these." Giotta said as they stopped looking over some.

Sophie walked ahead but saw the tunnel was sealed up by a huge rock wall leading forward. _"Now why would somebody seal that part up? Unless they have something to hide."_ She put a finger on her chin as she started thinking, taking a step forward a light appeared as a green magic circle appeared under her feet. "What the!"

This caught everybody's attention as they turned around to see what was happening, the magic circle expanded.

"Sophie get away from it!" Giotta shouted at her but she was to in shock from the magic circle.

Both him and Jason went to run and get her but a rock wall quickly went up. It blocked Sophie away from the others, Naila had pulled Yuki back before she could get caught on the other side of the wall. Shaking off her shock Sophie looked at the wall before back down at her feet as the magic circle was now gone as if it wasn't ever there.

"This place is booby trapped." Sophie mumbled to her self, going by the other wall leading out and tried banging on it. "Hey! Can you guys hear me? Jason, Giotta!" She sighed when she got no answer from the other side, her brow twitched as she started banging on the wall repeatedly. "What is this wall freaking sound proofed to?! Where is Solange when you need her! I hate this freaking island!"

Giotta took his fist that was now engulfed in white flames and punched it dead in the center, a massive heat wave went off followed by a bright light. The light dimmed down as smoke was shown coming from the rock wall but it was still standing.

"Not even a scratch." Naila said with a defeated sigh.

"That is like the fifth time and that is a strong punch." Giotta says, his shoulders slumped as his head tilted down. "I know it's just a wall but this thing is killing my self a steam with my magic."

"Tell me about it." Jason looked down as he had a sad aura around him. "One of my elements and I can't even break it."

Naila rubbed his back with a nervous smile. "Maybe the wall it's just to strong that's all."

"Would you two quit sulking." Yuki said. "Sophie's a smart girl which means she will find a way out and if not then we just walk around to find another way in."

"That's a great idea." Naila agreed.

Giotta sighed. "It's the only thing we can do. We aren't getting anywhere with just fighting this rock wall." He says, he looked up at the wall. "Don't worry Sophie we will find a way inside to get you out!"

Sophie head perked up when she heard the sound of Giotta's voice, she heard them trying to break the wall down but assumed it wasn't working.

"I heard you!" She called back but it was like her voice wasn't getting through. "How come I can hear them when they shout but they can't hear me?" Letting out a sigh, she rested her hands on her hips as she looked around. "There has to be a way through that other wall or weak spot somewhere. Now I just have to find it."

Naila, Jason, Yuki, and Giotta walked out the tunnels and started heading down another path to go around to the other side to find another way in.

"Did you see those inscriptions on that expanded magic circle?" Jason asked looking over to Giotta.

He nodded as he put his hands in his pocket. "Yeah, I have only seen that kind of writing on Melody's magic circle."

"But her's is pink, so who the heck put that one up? Not to mention she is supposed to be the last one of her kind." Jason said.

"I think there is more to this island then Ivin and her uncle told us." Naila says as she looked down. "It already looks old enough to have more history attached to it."

Jason looked back at her. "What are you getting at back there?"

"Maybe some of Melody's people lived here at one point." She said with a shrug.

"Live in a place where the comet that can kill them passes over?" Jason brow raised. "I doubt that."

Naila nodded. "Yeah, but usually the things that you doubt is the stuff that is true."

"She's got a point there." Giotta said.

"What do you think Yuki?" Naila looked over at her, she noticed her friend was now quite and staring off into space. "Yuki?"

"Huh-oh what were you saying?" She snapped out of her train of thought.

"You okay?" Naila questioned with a look of concern.

"I'm fine, just thinking that's all." Yuki looked down.

"We got a problem." Giotta said as him and Jason stopped making the girls do the same.

Naila looked at them confused. "What is it?"

"Where is the rest of the tunnel ruins?" Jason asked wide eyed.

They all looked around shocked as he was right, they were following the long tunnel ruins from the outside but it was like they disappeared.

"Maybe that's why the other side was sealed up." Giotta said. "Maybe those tunnels go deeper underground but if so there has to be another one around here somewhere."

"Well lets keep going until we find one." Naila says determined. "We can't leave Sophie in there forever besides we still have to find something to help Melody."

Jason nodded. "Right." The two of them and Giotta started walking ahead.

Yuki looked back in the direction that they had just came from with a serious look.

"Come on Yuki!" Naila called out.

"Oh, here I come!" She ran off to catch up with them.

 **{ Back in the Tunnels }**

Sophie fell to the dirt ground on her knees with a tired sigh. "That was the second time I hit both walls with that spell." She breathed heavily. "Whoever made this trap sucks big time." Sophie looked around as she was truly boxed in, remembering something made her gasp and jump to her feet. "I totally forgot!"

Taking her hand she outstretched it to the side, an ice blue magic circle with a constellation in the center appeared as it grew to medium size. It was soon replaced by a hexagon outlined by connected white stars, she reached inside looking for something. Sophie had opened a **Pocket Dimension** , it is a dimension that acts as a chest of storage where she can store weapons and other things she finds useful.

Sophie pulled out a pen as the **Pocket Dimension** closed up, it was thick white pen with a fury like top. "The magic pen that guy gave us when me and Giotta had to get that piece of that mountain." A sweat dropped behind her head. "Now that I said that out loud I just realized we do some stupid jobs for people."

The pen she had could cut a shape through anything, it was a magic pen that only few people still used as there wasn't that many left around. Sophie went over to the wall that led out and drew a big enough circle for her to get out, the shape was now outlined by a light.

Taking both hands she gave a strong push. "Come-on." She gritted out. The piece started to slowly move out, backing up Sophie ran giving it one huge push as she fell through with rocked circle. "Ahh!" Turning around she looked back and saw she actually made it out as she could see the outside ahead, the tunnel started shaking making her eyes wide. "Oh crap, I think I made it angry!" Sophie hopped up as she started running quickly out of the tunnel, she took a leap out as she tumbled on the ground the rest of the way.

Hearing a loud bang she saw the tunnel had now fully closed up, there was now a rock wall blocking the way back inside. She stood up and made the pen disappear with a pop. "Something really doesn't want us in there." She says in a serious tone. "Great now which way did they go?"

Taking a guess she ran in the opposite direction of the tunnels, to her this whole island was off and it was a lot missing to this place. She continued running, she hopped over a fallen log before coming to a skidding stop to look around. "You guys!" Sophie shouted.

"Sophie!" A voice called out making her look ahead, a frantic exceed Glory was running to her. "You got to help me Sophie!" She yelled as many guards from the castle could be seen running behind her as they were screaming at her to come back. Glory had found another way out but she ran into a group of guards as she did. "Get them away from me!"

Sophie glared at them as Glory ran behind her, she held her hands up towards the sky as a large magic circle formed. She brought her hands down showing them towards the guards. " **Black Hole, Cage!** " A black hole appeared in front as it sucked all of them in, the men screamed being sucked in as she made sure she had all of them before closing it.

"I sometimes forget how useful you are with that thing." Glory sighed out of relief as she held the book closer to her.

"What is going on?" Sophie looked back at her seriously. "Why were the guards chasing you?"

"Because I have this." Glory held up the book.

Sophie bent down and looked it over. "History of Heaven's Comet, where did you find it?"

"That Ivin guy has a secret passage in the library that leads underground into some ruins under the castle. I think the castle was just built to hide them." Glory says. "Anyway he has another study down there, I wasn't able to go through everything because of the guards but I grabbed this. We have to get to the others and then get to Melody and quick."

"Why quick, is there something in there that can help take down that comet?" Sophie bent up to full height.

"No and we can't stop it." Glory said. "It's that cannon we have to get rid of."

"What? Why?" Sophie blinked confused.

Glory went to answer, a white magic circle rotated under them before a force of gravity sent both girls slamming down on the ground with a scream.

"What the? What is this?" Glory asked as she couldn't move.

"Gravity Magic...from who." Sophie gritted out as she winced from the pain of being forced down, she glanced up to see somebody walking towards them.

A girl that looked to be in her early twenties came from the trees. "You were right Master, they are over here!" She pointed.

Her messy curly gray hair came to a stop at her waist, her messy bangs fell across her forehead. Her hair was died blonde at it's curly ends as her eyes were a round shaped and diamond black in color.

The gravity was shut off, Sophie was up on her hands and knees as she looked to Glory who was stumbling up, she looked back ahead. "Who are you? And what the heck was that for?" Sophie questioned.

"I wasn't the one that did that." The girl said with a smile, she wore a black elastic leotard with a heart shaped cut showing her cleavage. A pair of black boots and leather gloves that stopped at her elbow, her Guild mark was on her left bust as she also wore a silk black cape.

"I did." Arron walked through the trees making Sophie and Glory look up at him wide eyed. "You all are quite troublesome when left alone." He noticed the book and sighed closing his eyes with a smile. "I apologize but I can't let you take that book anywhere." He lifted Glory and the book up with a hand, she was still in shock to try and move and fight back.

"No Glory, put her down!" Sophie shouted, she went to go after him.

"Watch your step beautiful." The girl winked, she took her sword off her hip and shoved it in the ground. A gray magic circle appeared under Sophie making her stop. " **Birth of Swords** **!** " Many swords came up from the ground, Sophie let out a scream as they trapped her in a huddle, some even managed to cut her. Her clothes were now shredded up due to the damage from the swords.

Her body shook in shock as some of them were close to cutting her more badly or going through her. _"Sword Birth Magic?"_ She could barley put together what was happening but this magic that the girl was using was a dangerous one.

"Sorry for this little one." Arron flicked his finger with ease as he flung Glory back into a tree knocking her out.

"Glory!" Sophie looked back at her wide eyed before looking back at Arron. "You got some serious explaining to do! I thought you are supposed to be helping Melody not attacking her friends."

"Ooh she looks mad Master." The girl laughed.

Arron walked over and picked up the book with a chuckle. "I knew I should have left all of you and just took her then this would have all been easier." He held the book to his side as he looked back at Sophie with a frown and serious gaze. "I have no interest in helping Melody."

"Then why are you helping to destroy that comet?" Sophie questioned.

He let out a laugh. "Is that what you think I'm doing?" He tilted his head over at her with a smirk. "All of you are so in the dark it's almost comical. Melody is completely out of it and I'm sure the rest of my Knights will have no problem taking you and the rest of your friends out."

"You bastard, how could you do this to her? She was willing to trust you again and even help you and you do something like this to her!" Sophie fist clenched. "Your no family, family wouldn't do something like this."

Arron scoffed as he started walking back near the girl. "The only thing Melody did was help make her death ten times easier." He looked at Sophie from the side. "I never considered that thing family to me, she should have died with her kind years ago if you want me to be truthful."

"Why you." Sophie gritted out with a dark glare. "There is nothing truthful about you."

"Get rid of them Mya." Arron walked off.

"Get back here you traitor!" Sophie shouted at him.

Mya shook her head. "That's now way to talk to my Master." She slammed her right hand on the ground as a huge gray magic circle erupted under both Sophie and Glory. The swords disappeared as a big hole took the magic circle's place. "Don't worry you aren't gonna die you will just fall right into the underground cells." Mya says. "I do hope you break something when you do though."

Sophie glared at her. "You better hope one of my friends take you down before I get my hands on you." She said in a threatening tone.

Mya just waved with a smile. "Bye, Bye Shadows."

Sophie screamed as her and Glory fell down the hole making Mya laugh as it started closing back up. "Point one Mya." She looked back sensing someone behind her. "Wasn't that fun to watch sister?"

Eva leaned against the tree with a smile. "It sure was but lets head back to the castle. Master and Ester can handle the rest." She leaned off the tree trunk and started walking off.

"Okay!" Mya smiled running after her.

 **{ With the others }**

All four of them stopped when they heard a scream echo through the place.

"That sounded like Sophie." Giotta says with a concerned look.

"Come on we should head that way." Jason said.

Hearing rustling in the trees, they all turned to see Arron walk through with the book in hand.

"Melody's uncle?" Naila questioned. "Did you see Sophie on your way to us?"

"I did and I can assure you her and your friend are fine." He said. "Well half fine, I can't really control Mya."

"Who the heck is Mya?" Giotta asked. "And what did you do to her?"

"I did nothing." Arron says. "Don't worry you all will see them very soon in the cells. I can't have you brats ruin what I have been planing for years, I came to far to let some Wizards get in the way."

Jason eyes narrowed over to him as it started making sense. "This whole thing was a trap, wasn't it?"

"You are a smart little Wizard aren't you?" Arron titled his head with a smile.

Him and Giotta glared at him. "So you lied to Melody. I bet your memory never even left you." Jason fist clenched. "She is supposed to be your niece and you trade on her like this, what are you up to?!"

"I assure you everything about my story that I told you was true the only thing that wasn't is when I told you that I wanted to save her." He closed his eyes with a smirk. "What happens to Melody is her business and her concern not mine."

"Say what?" Naila looked at him, Yuki stayed quite in the background watching. "She is supposed to be your family, what is your deal?"

"I didn't beg her to come on this island but I wasn't exactly going to tell her no although I wished she left you all behind." Arron says truthfully. "You see Melody has a lot of sins to pay for and after tonight those sins will be righted when she is gone."

"She isn't going anywhere." Jason said sternly. "We are gonna see to that personally but first we are gonna take you out and try to figure out what the heck is going on. Boreas was right when he said something was off about this place I bet that Ivin guy is in on this little betrayal." You could see the veins showing in his arm. "My Guild doesn't take to well to traitors."

Arron just continued to smirk, he looked ahead. "I had enough of being questioned and threatened by children." He says with a sigh. "I know this was fun and all but I think it's time for you to show yourself and stop playing don't you think, Ester?"

Jason and Giotta turned around to see where and who Arron was staring at, Naila looked equally confused as she turned around to see only Yuki standing there.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Jason snapped at him. "Neither one of them is named Ester."

"Maybe the burgundy haired girl name isn't." Arron says. "But I wasn't really talking to her, I was talking to the blonde behind her."

Naila looked back and forth between them. "Whatever game you're trying to play isn't working. That girls name isn't Ester it's Yuki and I think I known her long enough to know that. She's basically like family to me, I grew up with her and she's been with me ever since so I will take her word over yours any day." Yuki just stared as she walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "It's okay I know the truth, I won't believe him. Now lets go find Sophie and let them deal with him, okay?" She smiled, she was taken back when Yuki just continued staring at her with a blank. "Yuki?"

Jason glared taking a step forward. "Be careful."

Naila looked back at him before back at her. "It's not true, right?" A couple tears clouded her vision. "Tell me it's not."

Yuki closed her eyes as she looked down, taking her hand she pushed Naila making her stumble back in shock. A couple tears slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you Naila." A bright light engulfed her body as it started changing.

"Yuki no." Naila looked at her wide eyed.

Her outfit had changed as her white kimono had changed, the sleeves where now cut and attached from her elbow leading down. The outfit was now black as her Guild mark that resembled Eva's and Mya's was on her shoulder. Her hair now in two long wavy pony tails with black ribbons attached to each one.

"He is right." She opened her eyes as her eyes that were once black was now a cloudy gray color. "My name is Ester, I'm one of three of Arron's Knights." Her blonde hair had streaks of gray in it as her bangs stayed out, she looked to Naila. "Sorry to deceive you like this but it is our fault for coming on this island with them Naila you should have stayed back. But trust me when I tell you that I will not hurt you...we are like family." Ester held her hand out to her.

Naila looked at her as tears continued falling. "No, is he controlling you with something?" She walked closer to her. "Just tell me so I can help you." She reached out to take her hand.

"Stay away from her." Jason put his arm in front of her, his fist engulfed in flames. "I knew you looked to familiar and now that look confirms it. You were the one watching when our Guild was fighting against Twilight Ogre, weren't you?"

"We needed to be sure Twilight Ogre caused Melody a lot of trouble so she would be weak for this very moment right here." Ester explained. "They aren't the brightest so I had to make sure that they didn't screw up our plan and that everything went right. No matter what we need to be sure that we leave victorious and that all Angel Fighters become extinct."

"Your a traitor just like him! How long have you been planning this, huh?" Jason jumped up. "Answer me!" He went to punch her in the face.

"No don't!" Naila cried out.

Hearing that made him stop, Ester glared before bringing her foot up and kicking him hard in the face sending him back.

"Jason!" Giotta called out and went to run over to him but a force of gravity sent him face first into the ground and kept him there. "Out of all magic this guy has to have this one!" He gritted out and let out a loud grunt when Arron applied more pressure.

Naila was about to go to Jason but got a hard punch to her back, knocking the wind out of her. "Ugh!" She glanced back as she was falling to the ground to see Ester. "Why Yuki?"

Ester stood above her, she picked her up and threw her over her shoulder as she noticed Jason stumbling to his feet and turned around. "Just when I thought that kick knocked you out."

"Where do you think your going with her?" Jason glared.

"Do you care?" Ester brow raised. "You made it clear you want nothing to do with my friend so I am taking her with me, I'm gonna keep her safe and not leave her." She turned around to look at him from the side. "Something you didn't do."

"What are you talking about?" Jason questioned. "I left because of my own personal reasons but you got no right to take her with you when she can't even talk or defend herself."

"Enough talking!" Ester shouted raising her hand, a yellow magic circle appeared above them as it rotated. " **Dance of light!** " A blast of light shot down like rain, Jason and Giotta eyes widen as a loud explosion was heard through the island.

Arron looked at the damage as Giotta and Jason were out cold, some of the guards came running over. "Put them in the cells."

"Yes sir." They ran over to them.

"I'll be taking her back to the castle with me." Ester walked off.

"Do as you wish." Arron looked down at the book with a smirk. "There's only two left but I think I will let Ivin handle that." He chuckled walking off back towards the castle. "This is gonna be beautiful ending to a new beginning."

 **{ In the castle }**

Boreas jumped when he heard what sounded like an explosion go off, he ran over to the window and saw what looked like smoke coming from one area with the trees.

"I really hope that wasn't because of you guys." He said, hearing a grunt he quickly went back to over to Melody.

Melody had a pained expression on her face, she opened her eyes slowly. "Ouch, my head." She said lowly.

"Melody!" Boreas cheered.

"Not so loud my head is still pounding." She rubbed her head. "Where is everybody?"

"They went out to see if they can find anything and Glory went to the library in that Ivin's guy study." Boreas explained. "But I got a bad feeling." He looked down.

Melody looked down. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She stumbled up to her feet. "Lets get Glory and everybody and leave."

"What, why?" Boreas balanced her up.

"I'll explain later but for now trust me." She grabbed his shirt to hold herself up. "I-I need to get you all out of her and my uncle, this place isn't safe. I don't know why and I can't really explain it but it's not a safe place for you to be so please lets just go."

Boreas looked down at her shocked, all he heard was fear in her voice and that was something that he never heard from Melody before. "Okay, come on lets go." He says as they ran out the room.

Both of them rounded the corner but stopped when they saw Ivin already waiting for them. "Heading somewhere?" His brow raised.

"Where are my friends? We all need to leave." Melody said sternly.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Angel Fighter." Ivin smirked closing his eyes. "Neither of you are going anywhere."

Boreas cracked his knuckles as he punched his palm, a blue frost could be seen coming out of it. "I don't know what the heck is going on here. But If she wants us to leave then that's what we are going to do and nobody is getting in the way of that." He glared. "So move or I'll help you."

"I guess you will have to make me then." Ivin says looking at them, he looked at Melody as his eyes turned to slits. _"I will not let you get away from me...we are to close to give up now."_

* * *

 **Whew! Sorry that this was so long again guys I hope people don't mind I been trying to keep it back to my normal length but I some how keep going over it. But a lot of betrayal in this chapter which means a lot of action is going to happen down the road as well. My Villains OC is now closed until further notice but not for long because I do need Villains at different times so be on the look out for when I open it back up. But anyway leave me a review telling me what you think and I hope people liked it.**

 **Chapter Ten- Heaven's Comet Truth**


	12. Chapter Ten- Heaven's Comet Truth

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and OC, the rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I been working on other chapters and was so busy with that, I forgot to upload this next chapter for everybody. But again thank you to everybody who always leave me a review, I'm really proud that we got this far already and hope we continue to get farther. Also my sister will be helping me out with editing, punctuation, and grammar when she finishes up schooling. Another announcement is that the farther that this story gets then soon I will find somebody to draw all the members out for me and bring them to life. Yeah I am trying to take this story that far, lol since I think it could get that far. I also love chatting with some of you when I do get a chance to PM you back and to that one question, If my story was to have an opening from Fairy Tail which one would it be? And I have to say for this Arc it would definitely be Fairy Tail Opening 22, that song is awesome and if you haven't checked it out you have to. Another song to check out is 'Legendary Lovers' by Nightcore, that is another hell of a song to listen to. Gonna spill one of my secrets but that is one of the songs I listen to when I'm writing a new chapter, it kinda helps me concentrate and think.**

 **Anyway, keep the support coming and here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **{Chapter Ten- Heaven's Comet Truth}**

Melody looked between the two, she shook her head getting in between them. "Wait a second, would you just listen to me for a second? I don't think this island is safe for any of us to be on right now and we need to leave."

"Is that so?" Ivin questioned with a hint of amusement in his voice. He looked to Boreas who was still glaring coldly at him and smirked. "Well that is gonna be hard, considering your friends are out for the count by now."

Melody flinched, she turned to him wide eyed. "Say what?"

Boreas fist clenched. "I was wrong, there is nothing wrong with this island. It's the people on it that are warped. Where are our friends?"

Ivin shrugged. "Probably in the cells that are underneath the castle unless one of the Knights wasn't in a good mood today. All of this would have went by just fine if that little cat didn't stick her nose in my study."

"So you are hiding something." Melody glared at him. "I wanna know what is going on around here right now, and where is my uncle?"

"I can't answer that last one but I will answer your first question once I subdue you." Ivin raised his hand, showing his palm to Melody.

Boreas stepped in front of her. "You're not about to do anything." He kept his eyes on him. "Melody, go run off and find the others."

"But what about you? I can't leave you with him." Melody motioned to Ivin, she didn't know why but he gave off a bad presence of magic energy. Her eyes went his patch. ' _What are you hiding behind that eye?'_

"Come on, beating up people is my thing Mel." Boreas waved it off. "I can take this guy. Now go find the others so we can figure out exactly what the heck is going on around here."

Melody gave him a long glance before sighing. "Okay." She started to run but stopped a little ways away from them, she gasped when her body felt like a complete statue. "What the." She trailed off.

"What are you doing Melody?" Boreas looked back at her confused. "I thought I told you to go."

"I would if I could, trust me." Melody says back to him. "I-I seriously can't move." She winced in pain when both arms went slamming down to her sides, she felt as if something was wrapping around her. "This really hurts-" Her eyes went wide along with Boreas when she saw chains wrapped around her shoulders, leading all the way to her waist. The thing that scared her the most was the creepy small demons that were holding the black chains from the bottom. "W-What are these?!"

"Do you like them?" Ivin questioned, Boreas snapped his head back to him with a growl as he gritted his teeth. "It's called **Demon Chains**. These little guys come at my command and once you step on the chain you automatically activate the spell. You all must fall into a lot of traps." He chuckled. "I didn't even have to convince the Angel Fighter to go after her friends while the two of us fight, you did." Ivin motions to Boreas. "I guess this one is on you."

"That's it." Boreas ran to him, his fist engulfed in frost and ice. "I had just about enough of you!"

"Ah, ah, ah." Ivin snapped his fingers, Melody flashed from her spot and in front of Ivin making Boreas eyes widen as he came to a stop. "Wouldn't want to hurt her, would you?" Her eyes stayed screwed shut due to the pain of the chains getting tighter, he now had the main end wrapped around his hand.

Boreas skidded to a stop with a glare. "Coward." He scoffed. "Move her out the way and fight me like you wanted, what are you hiding behind Melody for?"

"I would watch that mouth, you're in no position to be reckless with it." The black chains glowed, Melody let out a small cry of pain as the chains started to get tighter around her body.

"Stop it!" Boreas shouted, he went to take a step but refrained.

"That comet must really be hitting you hard." Ivin yanked Melody back with a jerk of the chain, she fell back into him before to her knees. "Even without me doing this...you are still very weak." She opened her eyes into slits with a pained expression. He was right that her body did now feel worse then before, even if she was to fight somebody could knock her down with one blow.

"What is your deal? I thought you were trying to help her?" Boreas questioned. "Or was this all a big setup..."

"It was." Ivin admitted. "But this wasn't all my idea, isn't that right Arron?" He looked behind him.

"What?" Boreas turned around, Arron was leaned back on the wall with his arms crossed. "You were in on this?"

Melody looked up at him wide eyed. "W-What? No you wouldn't do that." Her body shook as she continued looking to her uncle who didn't even spare her a glance. "Uncle Arron.." Tears filled her eyes, a couple slipped out and fell down her cheeks. ' _Why?'_

Arron kept his eyes closed as if he didn't hear her calling him. "You be surprised what friendship might occur when you both have a common enemy." Ivin says. "It was his Knights that took down your friends and I'm guessing with no problem considering he has join the show."

"You did what?" Boreas growled as his fist clenched tightly showing his veins. "You betray her and then have the nerve to ignore her, you bastard."

"I did what had to be done." Arron opened his eyes. "She should blame nobody but herself." He says leaning up off the wall.

"I never did anything to you!" Melody cried out. "I-I forgave you...so why." Her voice choked, she put her head down as she started crying. "W-Why are you treating me like t-this?"

The sound of her crying made Boreas body tense up, his jaw clenched as he looked away and back to Arron. "And you use to be a Rune Knight." He said it in a 'Yeah right' tone almost.

"A former Rune Knight." Arron corrected with a smirk. "Just like you." Boreas eyes widen, Melody looked up still crying with a surprised expression. "Didn't think I knew that did you? There is a lot about you all that I know and that goes for Melody as well. But I'm afraid she takes her last stand here as it's time for her to disappear with the rest of her kind."

Feeling the rage building in his chest, Boreas charged after him. "Like hell that's gonna happen!" He jumped up.

"Boreas no!" Melody shouted, she knew what kind of magic her uncle used and it was a powerful one.

"Fool." Ivin muttered.

Arron watched him, Boreas felt the gravity shift as he was slammed down to the floor with force. He let out a muffled grunt from the impact as he was still being forced down until the gravity went away.

"Hang on Boreas." Melody went to get up.

"I don't think so." Ivin planted his foot on her back sending her to the ground, the chains glowed again as she cried out in pain. "You are weak as it is." He said sternly. "I wouldn't advise you not to do that again."

Arron put his hands in his pocket, he was taken back when he saw Boreas stumbling back to his feet as this made him glare. "You don't get the meaning of staying down, do you?"

"Uncle to her or not." Boreas breathes out with a sigh, he put his hand on his knee to push himself to his feet. "You're gonna pay for betraying her like this." He opened his green eyes that showed nothing but rage. "And I'm gonna see to that personally."

"That's if you even make it past this." Arron says stretching out his hand, some of the guards came to stand behind him. "I took a lot of lives so trust me when I tell you that yours will mean nothing." He glared.

Boreas brows furrowed as he was taken back. "What is that su-whoa!"

Boreas started getting slammed back and forth between each wall multiple times, he let out a pained grunt each time he hit one. The guards along with Eva and Mya watched in awe from how strong his gravity magic was, Mya had smile on her face while Eva had a plain look.

Melody looked up as tears were still falling. "Uncle Arron...please...stop." Her voice came out in a pleading tone, her fist clenched against the floor. A pain came to her chest seeing Boreas get thrown back and forth, her friends were probably hurt to and it was all because of her. Melody's body jerked as she felt like more of her power was being pulled out from her, her body felt more weak and tired then usual. Her eyes got heavy as she closed them, with the lack of power and pain from the chains it was just to much. _"I'm sorry you guys..."_

Arron stopped him, he lifted Boreas up high into the air. He let out a yell as Arron brought him slamming back down to the floor knocking him out cold as the floor now had a massive dent in it.

"Ouch, now that last blow looked personal." Mya giggled.

"I agree." Eva says with her arms folded across her chest.

Arron looked to see that Boreas wasn't getting back up from that one, he closed his eyes as he put his hand back in his pocket. "I guess gravity does out show you...DragonSlayer." He turned to the side to see everybody watching. "Drop him Mya."

"You wanna be that cruel huh?" Ivin questioned with a smirk. "You are aware they could just take him down there."

"I'm also aware that the cells align right over this part." Arron closed his eyes. "Now drop him."

"Yes sir." Mya winked happily, she slammed her open hand on the ground as a gray magic circle rumbled under Boreas. Just like before it was replaced with a hole as he fell inside, it closed back up in a quick flash. "I love doing that."

"You love doing anything destructive." Eva rolled her eyes. "Lets go find Ester." She walked off letting her dress sway behind her.

"Wait for me!" Mya ran after her.

Ivin released the chains as they disappeared with a flash of light. Melody was now laid out unconscious on the ground, he motioned for the guards to come over. "Take her to the crystal room for me."

"Yes sir." One answered as they picked her up.

He looked back to Arron. "I never knew a person could be this cold to somebody he once considered family."

"You of all people know that we aren't related." Arron scoffed. "Somebody has to pay for what happened to them, it was their fault for taking her in knowing the consequences. Now they are gone, she caused...this now she has to pay for it."

"So I take it as you won't be joining us?" Ivin raised a brow.

"You are the one that mostly needs the closure here Ivin." He turned around. "You enjoy yourself, the only thing I want to see is that cannon go off and nothing more." Arron began walking away. "She is no longer my concern."

"I assume not." Ivin walked off in the direction that they took Melody off in, he looked out the window that he passed as the sun was now set. "It's almost time to put an end to all of this.." He smirked before continuing down the hall.

 **{ Later, in the underground cells }**

"Ah!" Sophie shot up off the ground, her hand quickly went to the side of her head. "Man that still stings."

"Well at least you're finally up." Giotta said with a sigh, he was standing up and leaned against the wall.

Sophie snapped her head over to him. "Gio! And you're here to Jason." She sighed out of relief. "Wait how long was I out?"

"Not as long as this one." Jason pointed down to Boreas who was still out cold. He was sitting up against the wall with a leg propped up, he rested his arm on his knee.

"I'm guessing he ran into Arron." Sophie says sadly. "You guys know to I'm guessing?"

"That Melody's uncle is a no good traitor? Yeah pretty much got that." Jason says plainly.

Giotta sighed. "We all fell right into his trap."

"Well he played a good game." Jason scoffed.

"Wait a minute.." Sophie trailed off when she noticed something off. "Where is Nalia and Yuki? Shouldn't they be in here with us?" She asked and noticed Jason look away.

"Yuki, well Ester is one of Arron's Knights that he has." Giotta answered for Jason as he saw his friend still wasn't over what happened.

Sophie eyes widened. "Say what now? Did Naila know?"

"No." Jason spoke up. "She didn't know anything." He looked back down as the words of Ester kept playing in his head.

 _Flashback_

 _"Do you care?"_ Ester brow raised. _"You made it clear you want nothing to do with my friend so I am taking her with me, I'm gonna keep her safe and not leave her."_ She turned around to look at him from the side. _"Something you didn't do."_

 _End flashback_

His fist clenched against his knee from thinking about it. _'How was I supposed to know she still needed me?'_ He thought to himself as he completely spaced out of the conversation for a while.

"Yuki took us out and took Naila with her. So we can assume she is somewhere in the castle with her." Giotta says. "All of this still confuses me though."

"Melody's uncle is a traitor, what is the confusing part here?" Sophie raised a brow.

"I know that part Sophie." He sighed. "But why? And why go through all of this to destroy a comet that is supposed to kill her. If he wanted to kill her then why didn't he just do it himself? Why bring her here and put us through all this crap, why not just not tell her about it and let the comet past."

"You people are truly slow." A voice sighed.

Sophie jumped at the voice, she turned around to see Maverick sitting behind them. Her legs was pulled to her chest as she had her head leaned on the bars for support.

"Ah!" Sophie quickly went on defense, she pointed at her. "When the heck did you get in here?"

"Relax, Maverick got put in here a little while after me and Gio." Jason said, he was still staring off into space.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you manners? It's rude to point." Maverick looked to Sophie.

Sophie fist clenched. "I have plenty of manners!" She continued pointing, Maverick raised a brow. Sophie saw she was pointing, she crossed her arms over chest with a pout and turned her head up at her. "I do so have manners."

"Sure." Maverick rolled her eyes.

"Listen-wait a second." Sophie paused, she looked down when she realized her clothes weren't a shredded mess anymore.

Her whole outfit was replaced as she had on navy blue dress like Maverick's, it had a gold outlining with two short slits on the side. Her shoes were gone and her hair was pulled up in a pony tail with a gold band but her bangs stayed out.

"Something wrong?" Giotta asked.

"Uh, how did I get in these?" Sophie motioned to the outfit. "Not that I don't look adorable in this thing but still."

"I did." Maverick said. "Your torn up clothes were leaving less to the imagination."

"You stripped me?!" Sophie held her body with wide eyes.

"Didn't really have to do much." Maverick said in a honest tone.

Sophie's jaw dropped. "I'm not a freaking doll Maverick! And that is not my point, do you not see three boys in here?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Boreas is out cold and relax we didn't see anything, she made us face the wall."

"So you're saying if she didn't make you face the wall you would have been looking?" Giotta asked, he raised a brow.

His eyes widen as a small blush crept its way onto his cheeks. "W-What? Don't you dare single me out here!"

Maverick shook her head at them before looking back to Sophie. "My guess is you ran into Mya."

Sophie's picked her jaw off the ground, her brow twitched with a glare. "That wench is going down when I get my hands on her." She shook away her anger. "But my question is why are you in here? Did you know about any of this?"

"I did." Maverick said, she looked down sadly. "Which is why I was put in here. My father assumed that I would go to try and warn you guys which I was until they caught me and threw me in here."

"Your dad is seriously messed up in the head." Jason looked at her.

Sophie dropped her arms from around herself. "Yeah, seriously. He is willing to put his own daughter in this cell." Her brows furrowed together. "Wait." She looked to the guys. "How come you guys haven't broken us out of here yet."

"We tried that." Giotta said. "Doesn't work when you can't use your magic. Damn cell is magic resistant."

"I told you guys that already." Maverick reminded.

"Yeah after we tried for thirty minutes!" Jason exclaims.

Maverick shrugged. "I was kind of enjoying the entertainment. It's a cell, I had to occupy myself some how in here."

"Jeez, you can be cruel." Sophie said giving her a look, she pointed at her. "Work on your attitude."

"Sure...when you work on your manners." Maverick replied back, she smirked when a red vein popped behind Sophie's head in annoyance.

"Where is he!?" Boreas shouted as he jumped up scarring everybody. "Wait, where am I?"

"In a cell." Sophie answered.

"Where is Melody and Glory?" He looked around.

Sophie eyes widened. "Wait, where is Glory?" She looked to Jason and Giotta who looked at her confused. "Didn't she fall inside of here with me?"

"No it was just you." Giotta says.

"I guess Arron's placement is off." Sophie pondered. "Which means Glory didn't land in a cell so she is still out there. I hope she is okay considering she was still out after Arron knocked her back into the tree with his gravity."

Boreas glared. "He did what?" His voice came out cold, he stood up and grabbed the bars. "He is gonna pay for this." He growled as his fist shook. "What the heck, why isn't it-"

"Magic resistant." Jason called out.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me!" Boreas shook the bars. "What kind of crappy island is this? Where is Naila and Yuki?"

Jason sighed. "It's a long story."

"Yuki turned out to be a girl names Ester and traded on Naila and all of us. She took us out then took Naila with her." Giotta answered.

"Okay, so maybe it isn't." Jason eyes narrowed over to Giotta.

"We have to get out of here." Boreas says, his gripped on the bars tightened. "I owe both those jerks a beat down and we still have to do something about that comet."

Maverick sighed. "No you don't." They all looked at her with confused expressions. "If anything you need to make sure it passes over or destroy the cannon."

"That is the same thing that Glory said from finding that book in your dads study." Sophie said.

"I'm confused." Boreas scratched his head.

Jason looked to him. "Wow that's new." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why are you in here? Isn't your dad that Ivin dude?" Boreas asked.

"Yeah, he is." She nodded.

"Maverick can you please tell us what's going on?" Sophie kneeled down in front of her. "I can tell your not like them, otherwise you would be out there walking around." She said. "We need to know what is going on...I know you like Melody, right?"

"Of course." Maverick says looking up at her. "I like a lot of things about Angel Fighters."

"Well before you get to that, can you tell us about Arron and the comet?" Boreas questions as he walked over.

"I don't know to much about Arron except that he and my dad have the same thing in common. They both hate the existence of Angel Fighters which is why they plan to get rid of them." Maverick says.

"Them?" Giotta repeated. "There's more like Melody out there?"

Maverick shrugged. "I'm not sure but the fact that Melody is still wandering around makes them believe she isn't the only one still alive. I studied a lot about Angel Fighters since that has been my father's obsession since I was born, that and the Spatial Cannon. The island we are on right now, 400 years ago it belonged to Angel Fighters." All of their eyes widened in shock.

"That explains the ancient drawings on the wall." Jason said.

"And the booby traps." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"They lived here but my father has built his castle over top of their ruins and does his best to hide any evidence that this was their island. There is other underground tunnels that I haven't gotten the chance to see for myself but judging from the ones I have saw I know there is more." Maverick looked down. "Angel Fighters are a very different species from humans, they have a hate towards them for some unknown reason as well." She played with one of her rings. "That's why seeing your friend with you was a very big shock to me. I know people think Heaven's Comet got it's name from the look or from some other book but it is named after Angel Fighters."

Boreas brow raised. "Why? If it kills them."

"Heaven's Comet doesn't kill Angel Fighters...it helps them." All of them gasped in shock as they looked to her, she looked up. "I read that 400 years ago, a Black Wizard made a deal with an Angel Fighter to help her create something to keep her and her kind alive. I don't know the full story there since the book only gives you so much but a deal was made for something in exchange. You see Angel Fighters were never really made to stay alive, after twenty years they start to slowly grow weaker and become more sickly. Sick to the point where they are basically on a slow bed to death, that was until that deal was made. The Angel Fighter and Black Wizard together created an energy source that would pass around the earth every twenty years. It may appear to be a comet to us but it is the thing that keeps them alive and roaming"

"W-What does it do?" Sophie asked as she was still in shock from the information. Nobody knew the history of Melody's kind but Melody and the only thing she was able to pick up was books on what people think is true.

"As it grows closer and passes over, it sucks the magic and power from an Angel Fighter then it shoots it back into them ten times stronger. That is only after it has fully taken your power and passed over the area." Maverick says. "From one of the books I read it says that they took the Spatial Cannon from who created it and hid it here."

"I get it." Giotta chimed in. "They hid it on this island that they lived on to keep it safe from other people."

"So Melody wasn't just feeling bad because she went into Sky Queen mode." Jason spoke up. "It was because that comet was slowly sucking that energy out of her."

"I knew she was lying, I guess she didn't want us to think much on it and neither did she." Boreas said. "So your'e telling us this thing is really helping her?"

Maverick nodded. "It is but just in a painful way. My father and Arron want that cannon shot to go off and destroy the comet."

"What happens if it get hit?" Boreas asked.

"I need to explain that part to you too?" Maverick looked at all of them. "That thing keeps her alive, it restores her life source for another twenty years. If that cannon goes and it hits it dead on which it will..."

"How do you know?" Jason questioned.

"They tried it once before on stars and it was a direct hit. Trust me when I tell you that my father has been working on that cannon for years maybe even to before I was born, it works fine. When that shot hits that comet then your friend is dead, maybe not instantly but I can tell you she won't make it past an hour. Once it hits...Angel Fighters really will be extinct and there is no bringing them back after that." She said seriously.

"Melody's uncle was telling the truth." Sophie looked down. "He wasn't trying to help her, he was gonna kill her today even if we didn't show up. Melody would have died today and we would have never known why or how." The guys looked down knowing she was right.

"Why does your dad want to do this?" Giotta looked the younger girl.

Maverick shrugged. "I have no idea." She looked down sadly. "He hardly ever knows I'm here to be honest. All he does is focus on the history of Angel Fighters and the Spatial Cannon or talk with Arron. It's gotten so bad that even I took an interest in them but I don't want to hurt them. I don't know what my dad has against them but whatever it is he is willing to kill to get there trust me...there is no stopping him."

"You wanna bet." Boreas slammed his fit against the cell bars with a growl getting everybody's attention. "I don't give a crap what his problem is with Angel Fighters but the one he has belongs to us and she didn't do a damn thing to him. That uncle of hers..." He glared as some of his hair covered up his left eye. "he made her cry and now he has to pay for that."

"The main thing is we gotta destroy that cannon." Jason stood up. "Not to mention I still owe Ester a beat down from earlier."

Sophie smirked, she looked to Giotta. "He so just wants go save Naila."

Jason closed his eyes annoyed as his brow twitched. "This is not a big cell, I'm within ear shot."

"You didn't deny it." Giotta pointed out.

"Knock it off." Jason eyed them.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Maverick looked at them crazy. "Those bars are magic resistance and soon it will be night time which means the comet is getting closer. How do you plan to get out of here, past Arron and his Knights and make it to the crystal room in time?"

"There is one thing you need to know about Shadow Dimir, Maverick." Sophie stood up with a smile. "We don't really plan with things. If our friend life is on the line then we just go for it and pray for the best. Now all of this is scary but we aren't gonna save her by sitting around crying, we are gonna get off our butts and do something." She winked down at her. "That's what family's do."

"But your just a Guild." Maverick looked down, Sophie let out a small hum before flicking her on the back of her head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"To maybe help you get that attitude in order." Sophie says sternly. "We don't know what Guild you been around but we are not just her Guild, we are her family and you look after your family."

"Got that right." Jason fived her as the two smiled.

Maverick stopped rubbing her head to look up at them. _"A family?"_ She barley had her dad at times and considering her mom died when she was three, she barley knew what a family was.

"Alright, now we just need to figure a way out of here without magic." Giotta walked over to the bars and started looking them over.

A small silence filled the room for a minute. "Well Gio?" Sophie put her hands on her hip.

"...I got nothing." His shoulders slumped, the others fell over with a sigh.

Maverick eyes widen from hearing the thud. "You know maybe if I take some time I can figure out the enchantment and break it." She put in.

"You can do that?" Boreas popped up.

She shrugged. "I can try." Maverick stood up, she walked over to the bars and sat on her knees in front of them. "I just need to do some thinking here."

"You know how to break your father spells?" Giotta asked.

"Only his enchantment spells. It comes from living in this place so long, you want to go into a place that has a barrier enchantment put up around it so you gotta break it." Maverick says, she took one of her bracelets off her arm as it turned into a metal red pen. She put her hand on the outside, the letters shown up in red in front of the cell making her hum as she leaned out more to look it over. "Now if I can break this, are you sure you can bust out of here?" Maverick asked, her arm out the cell strip to write on the ground.

"Trust us." Boreas slammed his fist in his palm with a grin. "Us three boys back here can destroy anything and that is sometimes without even trying."

A sweat dropped behind Sophie's head. "No arguments here." She sighed, she looked back to Maverick who was focusing hard to try and break the enchantment. "Thank, you Maverick."

Maverick quietly gasped, her eyes narrowed back to Sophie who was smiling. "It's not that big of a deal." She looked back ahead to focus, a light smile formed on her lips.

 **{ Meanwhile... }**

Melody winced, her eyes slowly opened as all she was crystal. She sat up with a gasp and looked around the room to see the canon out it's barrier.

Her mind went back to earlier as the events from earlier came rushing back to her, her eyes cast down with a sad look. _"This is all my fault...I should have just walked away from him. Why didn't I? Why?'_ Tears threatened to fall again, she whipped them away with the back of her hand.

"Look who's finally up." Ivin walked from around the cannon.

Melody glared at him, her fist clenched. "You...where is Arron?" She spat his name with disgust.

"I would hate to be Arron right now because you seem really mad." Ivin smirks, she glared at him. "What a scornful expression you got there. I should have known that your kind be the masters of the dirty looks."

"What are you talking about? Tell me right now what is going on!" Melody shouted, she got up to run but was quickly yanked back making her fall to the floor. "What the heck?" Her head snapped back to see a chain hooked on her ankle and attached to some cinder blocks of crystal, she glared back at him. "You are such a coward!"

Ivin chuckled. "Call me what you want but I am enjoying this." He walked so he was a little ways away from her. "About time you people be on the receiving end of pain and torture. Although I have to say I'm disappointed, I thought even with the comet that you would put up a better fight then this." Ivin sighs. "But I should expect this from a half breed."

"What did you call me?" Melody looked at him confused.

"What's the matter?" He tilted his head to the side with a smirk. "Don't know what you are?" Her expression didn't change up. "I guess that means no, you see Melody I know more about you then you do." Ivin snapped his fingers making the chains release her ankle and vanish. "In fact little one I know more about your history then you do. What if I told you that I knew a couple secrets that will peak you interest?" She just continued looking at him. "One of them being that you're only a half Angel Fighter and half human. Or that your own kind lived on this island many years ago, 400 to be exact."

"They did?" Melody questioned quietly but he heard her.

Ivin gave a nod. "They surely did and another little secret that I think you would love to hear to." He folded his arms across his chest. "This secret is my personal favorite...I know who killed your parents."

Melody's blood boiled in anger, she quickly found the strength to stand up as she glared at him. "Who was it? It was you or Arron wasn't it?"

"No." Ivin shook his head slowly back and forth. "It was all you Melody..."

Her eyes widened. "W-Wh-What?" Tears clouded up her eyes as they started falling uncontrollably, she stepped back lost for words. "N-No...I couldn't have."

Ivin smirked. "But you did and I will be the one to tell you how. I would get comfortable Melody because I am about to give you a gift for your last day here. Everything about you and what you are is about to come to light and when I'm done...you will see why the rest of you need to be put down." He glared as he noticed her body shaking from shock making him smirk again. _"This is gonna be funner then I thought."_

 **{ Elsewhere... }**

Glory eyes slowly flickered open, she sat up and realized she was back in human form. "When the heck did I change back?" She looked around to see she was in a tunnel like earlier but these were a bit different, she winced and rubbed her head. "Dang it, stupid Melody's unlce." Glory stood up and noticed Sophie wasn't by her. "Sophie?" She walked down the tunnel with a sigh. "Sophie? Where are you guys?"

Hearing foot steps, she ducked back behind the ruin dents as some guards were walking past talking. She slowly peaked out to hear their conversation.

"So the cannon is going off tonight?" One asked.

"Yup." The other nodded. "Ms. Eva told us to let the other two off duty so we can guard the main cell door. We got four in their plus Lady Maverick."

"What about the other burgundy haired chick, and wasn't a cat with them?" He asked.

The other guard waved it off. "That girl is being held by Ester and who cares it is just a stupid cat." Glory's jaw dropped with angry eyes. "It will probably get lost so problem solved. But come on, the quicker we get down there the sooner because I don't want to hear those guys complain."

"Right back at you." He followed after him.

Glory's brow twitched. "I got your stupid cat." She mumbled quietly to herself, she started to follow after them but at a safe distance and was sure to stay in the dark. _"Hang on guys I'm coming, I just hope Melody is okay.."_

* * *

 **Got this chapter done, and soon the action is coming up not to mention more secrets get revealed. I already got who is fighting who. And I got some help from my little brother who has a real wild imagination so I use that to my advantage and get a little bit of ideas from him. Anyway we got the truth about Heaven's Comet, now who was the two people that created it will be kept a secret for a very long time I'm talking real long. But there is a reason for everything I do, anyway I really hope people like this chapter. I do try to out due each one each time, kinda of just a thing. Do leave me a review and tell me what you think about it and I will see everybody next time!**

 **Chapter Eleven- Angel Fighter Truth**


	13. Chapter Eleven- Angel Fighter Truth

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and OC, the rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hi there! Let me just say that if you're not playing Pokemon Go then you are really missing out here, I spent my whole day playing it. I was supposed to be writing another chapter but that game had got me to invested, saw places in my neighborhood that I never knew exist lol. But anyway I do have some good news for people, starting at the end of August the members will start getting drawn out. Yeah I am paying for it but I think it will be pretty worth it especially for the people that are really invested in the story to. This person really knows how to drawn, sketch, do 2D art and more, their work is really awesome. So I hope the outfit you picked for your OC is the one you really want because that is what they will be drawn in.** **Like always I wanna thank the people that leaves me reviews when I update, even if it's just something short I don't mind. It just shows that you read it or even to the people that don't have full OC's in the story yet, I send a thanks to you two by the way.**

 **Also to a PM I got, OC applications to join Shadow Dimir is closed for a while because I have a lot of Arc's ahead of me. And I want to take my time to make sure I do everybody's Arc justice and fair but trust me when apps do open back up I will make it known. But that probably won't be until the end of this year or around Thanksgiving time but they won't be closed forever know that. Not to mention I will be constantly looking for Villains at random times as well. Anyway that is all I really have to say and I'm excited about the members being drawn out soon! Enough of my talking and announcements and onto the next chapter of the Arc!**

* * *

 **{Chapter Eleven- Angel Fighter Truth}**

Melody's body shook as she shook her head wide eyed, tears continued falling down her cheeks. "N-No, you're lying. I would never do anything to hurt them!" She shouted at him.

Ivin smirked. "Maybe not physically no but it is still you fault for them dying."

"No it isn't." Melody shook her head. "Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because I have nothing to loose out of this. It's your last day to even take a breath so I have no reason to lie to you Melody, none what so ever." He looked at her. "I thought I would be nice and give you a little insight on what you really are and your history, that's all you ever wanted correct?" She snapped her head away from him to look down as she continued crying. "I know the truth is hard to hear but you really did kill them at least you had something to do with it."

"I don't believe you." Melody said sternly.

"That's your right but that isn't gonna stop me from talking." Ivin shrugged. "You see Melody, Angel Fighters have real hate for humans and dragons but that last one has to much history to get behind it. I started to question why you even hang around humans but I forgot you also have human blood running through you so that answers that." He let out a scoff as he closed his eyes. "There is Angel Fighter that use to roam named Gremory, and they called her the Cursed Angel Fighter."

"There are other elements beside mine?" Melody looked up at him shocked.

"There is, Gremory's Curse Magic was a powerful one and she is responsible for a lot of things that happens to Angel Fighters today. Now I don't know if there are more of you because if there really was a chance of there being none then I would have just killed you and ended this. But to get back on track...Gremory had a hate for humans more then your own mother did, in fact." His eyes narrowed to look at Melody. "I would assume they weren't bad to her because you are half human. You know one point of time I was told that Angel Fighters caught their children playing with human kids, even older people took an interest in them. For the Angel Fighters that didn't have parent's they would go and visit humans and that was a big no, no. So to ensure that people knew to keep their distance, Gremory conjured up a curse that was placed onto every child that was born. If any human was to ever take in or try to raise an Angel Fighter baby, they would die seven to six years later." Melody eyes widened as she gasped. "So not only couldn't they fully raise the child. They would loose their life and the child would be force to survive on their own or die."

Melody stepped back shaking her head. "I-If I k-knew I would have just ran away." It all started to make sense of why Arron hated her it was because he must have blamed her for their deaths. But she didn't know and if she did then she would have left. "I would have gotten far away from them as possible."

"Wouldn't work." Ivin says plainly. "Once your parents grew love for you the curse activated instantly. It kills them and anybody else that claimed you as more."

"Then why isn't Arron dead to? What about my Guild Master?" Melody questioned.

"Simple, the curse only acts for when you are an infant but once you reach a certain age it wears off because you are no long a baby. So my guess is when our Guild Master found you that the curse has done i'ts job and wore off of you. And to answer your first question, it is because Arron never saw you as family to him." A pain hit her chest, she looked down with a hurt expression. "He told me that the minute he found out what you were, he told your brother and told him to get rid of you and not to get attached. But after he saw what they did to you it was really to late."

"They didn't do anything to me!" She yelled at him. "They cared about me."

Ivin's eyes turned to slits as he glared at her. "And that is why they are six feet under because of silly feelings such as those. They grew close to you and took care of you, they changed your hair color and even that last name that you now posses. In all, the true thing that they were doing was pissing off your ancestors but again you are half human so it explains it. My point to this is that in order for Gremory's curse to take affect they have to care for you and love you and Arron is still here. So you know where I'm going with that right?" His brow raised amused. "So like I told you earlier, you killed you parents and even though it wasn't physically it was mentally. Even knowing what future lied ahead of them they still kept you and it was their love for you that drove them to death. I guess love really does kill, huh?" He tilted his head.

Melody dropped to her knees wide eyed as she was still in shock. "I-I.." She mumbled but she couldn't find the words to say anything.

"Very evil thing to do right? Your mother also thought that was cruel but seeing as though Gremory was her sister and they both had a say she let it go." Ivin said, Melody looked up at him. "That's right the same woman that cast that curse is your real beloved aunt and I wouldn't mind if you said you hate her. I hate her just as much as you do, I can assure you."

"What is it?" Melody mumbled getting his attention. "What did they ever to do to get you to attack innocent people? I never once did anything to you or ever had a hate towards humans, I consider myself one so why would I."

"Now that's the real question to ask, Melody Alverona." Ivin smirked when he saw her look up at him wide eyed, a chill went down her spine from hearing that last part. "Daughter of the second Queen Angel Fighter, Mason Alverona." He raised his hand before snapping it to the left, Melody gasped when a red magic circle rotated under her followed by a breeze. "Show your true self.." Ivin says quietly as the red magic energy wrapped around her hair.

"W-What are you doing to me?" Melody questioned as her voice came out shaky.

"Just showing you what you truly look like." Ivin said casually. "Arron told me the spell that your father cast on you to make your appearance. He said that Aver did that so kids would never pick with you from looking different then the rest but I can imagine that changed when your wings came in."

Melody's hair that was once brown was now a snowy white, her pink colored eyes were now more lighter then before. Her wings sprouted from her back while one of her teeth pointed out like a fang almost. She looked down at her hands as her skin color took more of a pale white color but not to the point where it looked unhealthy.

"My h-hair it's white.." Her eyes widened from seeing a strand of it.

The clothes she had on had disappeared along with her shoes. Her clothes were replaced with a spaghetti strapped white dress that came to a flow at her knees. Soon the magic circle stopped rotating, her hair fell down and around her shoulders while her wings came to rest around her.

Ivin looked at her. "I have to say myself that your true form surely does live up to your mothers. I only seen portraits and drawings but it is like looking at her twin."

"My mother looked like this." Melody messed with a strand of her hair, she closed her eyes before looking back up at him with a glare. "Fun is over, now tell me what is the point to this? You already made it clear that my mother never did anything to you so why are you doing this?"

"How rude." He sighs. "I give you a glimpse of what your mother looks like but you don't even appreciate it, but do you like your true form? That is what your hair color is originally supposed to look like until those people changed it and your last name."

"Those people are still my parents." Melody said sternly. "They took care of me when that so called mother of mines disappeared. I don't care what those history books say...Valerie and Aver are my parents." Her fist clenched against the crystal floor.

"Adoptive parents." Ivin puts in. "No matter what you say or do Melody it doesn't hide the fact that you are on of them. In fact you are on Gremory's island as we speak." She looked up at him shocked. "Both the sisters had islands, now your mothers is still lost out there somewhere at least that's what sources say. People tried to find her island but failed, both the Alverona sisters had islands and this was Gremory's which is why it is named the Cursed Island of Gremory. To others that don't know the full history just call it Gremory Island for short."

Melody continued to look in shock. _'Was she the one showing me those images and warning me to leave...'_

"Four hundred years ago one of my ancestors took an interest in Angel Fighters and were very impressed by their magic. Your people use elements and there is a top user for each one but you Melody are a bit special considering you inherited Mason's powers." She just glared at him, he simply shrugged off her cold glare. "My many greats grandfather you could say was just drawn to your people and he studied them. But the more he saw how evil they really were, the more he wanted them put down and decided if no one was gonna stop them then he would. Your great grandmother and a Black Wizard came up with the comet as an energy source for all of you to keep you alive."

"What?" Melody questioned. "But you said.."

"Now that was another lie." He smirked. "You see the reason you are so weak is because that comet is pulling the magic out of you. Once it does it will restore it when it successfully passes over and you get to live another healthy twenty years of life. Your kind were never meant to be here and when your great grandmother realized that, she had to make a deal with the devil himself."

"Who?" She eyed him. "What is his name?"

Ivin shrugged. "I don't know, if I did then I would have said his name but I heard his powers were on par with Lord Zeref himself if not worse."

Melody glared. _'T_ _here was another Black Wizard besides Zeref?'_

"Funny, I always thought it was just Zeref but I guess there is another locked and sealed away or just roaming around and we don't know it. Making that comet kept you people alive for decades and when my grandfather figured that out he made the Spatial Canon. He made it to shoot the comet down and end your species with a blink of an eye and it was a great idea but I never said my ancestors were to bright. You see he forgot to test it, when he shot the comet it had went straight through as if it was a hologram and that was a big mistake. When your mother heard of this, she let Gremory deal with him and she was gonna kill him but she thought it would be to easy. Instead that twisted woman gave him this.." Ivin trails off as he unhooked his patch from his eye. He opened it to show a green and black eye making Melody jump back in fear from how scary it looked. "This is called a Cursed Eye or as she calls it the eye of souls, it is a powerful curse and it is the thing that has been passed down. This curse has been passed down to every son starting from my grandfather 400 years ago and it is the main thing that killed them to this day. You see my father was also one of them who let the eye control him and messed with his mind but I perfected it. I mastered the magic that comes with this curse, you have no idea how many lives and souls this one eye is contaminated with. The screams, seeing people's visions, the blood baths they encountered, it makes you relieve it and see it everyday..."

"I'm really sorry that-ahh!" Melody was cut off by red blast shooting in her stomach, it sent her flying back as she hit the wall before falling to the ground.

Ivin lowered his hand. "I don't need your pathetic apology." He said sternly. "Your aunt cursed me with this when she gave it to my grandfather and then she took his cannon and hid it on her island. But I found it, I perfected his cannon and now when it goes off history will not repeat it's self. It will go off and hit that comet like it should have four hundred years ago and end a species forever."

She struggled to lift her head up and look at him. "I d-don't get it...if Gremory is dead then why do you care if we still roam if we don't hurt you?"

Ivin glared at her. "The only way to break this curse is if the last Alverona is dead, you're the only one left which means you have to die. The only way to break it is if the person that cast it bloodlines are truly gone but they aren't and I want to be sure that all of you are gone. Killing the thing that keeps you alive is amazing because I know you are never coming back from it...ever."

Melody winced as she closed one of her eyes. "None of this still makes any sense, why is the timeline so thrown off?"

"Can't tell you everything Melody." Ivin smirked. "That is one thing you will have to think about in the after life I guess but at least you will be with your own kind." He was thrown off when he saw her getting to her feet.

"So you're telling me that the cannon is the thing that is gonna kill me?" She held on to the wall lifting herself up as her body still felt weak. "Then that means it's just the cannon that I have to get rid of."

Ivin laughs. "You can barely stand yet you somehow think you can beat me? Now I was nice and told you about the history of your kind and I kept you alive. I could have easily killed you and still let the cannon shot go off to kill any others that hide in secrecy."

"I can't let you do that." Melody said lowly. "If there is more ones like me out there, half breed or full breed then I'm gonna make sure they live another day."

"I heard your mother put others before herself as well and I guess she had no choice since she was the Queen. I'm guessing that makes you the Princess, right?" Ivin joked. "Princess Melody Alverona? It has a nice ring to it actually."

Melody frowned as she shook off his joke, she held her side that was in pain from the blast. "You're gonna pay for disturbing sacred ground that doesn't belong to you."

"Who's gonna make me pay exactly?" He questioned amused.

She stood up. "Me."

"This should be pretty interesting, you're really gonna try and fight me in your state?" Ivin asks as she continued to glare, he sighed. "So be it." He took off his cape in one quick motion and threw it to the side. "I would love to beat you down for all the pain your family has caused mine and it will blow off time." Ivin gave her an amused smirk when he saw her body weakly shake. "Do be aware your power isn't at it's full potential which means you really don't stand a chance. Some of these lost souls in this eye are demons and with making a deal with them I was able to obtain their magic. So are you sure you are prepared to fight a demon in your state little one?"

"I don't give a crap what you are...everything has it's weakness." Melody said sternly. "It doesn't matter what happens to me but I am not letting that cannon go off."

Ivin glared at her, he motioned a hand for her to come to him. "Let's play Princess..."

 **{ Meanwhile.. }**

"A Terabulious seal." Maverick mumbled as she was still bent over working on the outside of the enchantment. "If this is right then why isn't it doing more then just being magic resistance, unless..."

Sophie popped up next to her. "Did you figure it out?"

"Ahhh!" Maverick screamed from shock, she put a hand over her chest. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, sorry." Sophie put her hands up in defense.

"Hey, Maverick." Jason called out to her, she looked to the side to show she was listening. "I wanna make sure of something, all we have to do is destroy the cannon and it's over, right?"

"Correct but it's not as easy as it sounds." Maverick's eyes narrowed back. "The cannon is not as easy to destroy if so then one of Melody's people would have done that years ago. In order to beat it you have to take it down with the magic that it is set to destroy so because it is Melody's magic she has to take it down."

"How can she in this state?" Giotta asked.

"I told you that it is not as easy as it sounds." Maverick says. "There is two ways to do it, she can try her best and destroy it. Or she can do that last resort and poor the rest of her magic energy inside of it, to much magic power will make the cannon shot miss."

Boreas crossed his arms behind his head. "So she can just do the last thing."

"I wouldn't recommend it." She said sternly, they all looked over at her. "If she forms the rest of her magic with it then the comet won't have anything to restore...which means."

"She dies from using the last of her magic, right?" Jason asked.

Maverick nodded, Sophie sighed. "Isn't there something in you dad's study about the cannon? It may be another way to get rid of the cannon without Melody having to do anything."

"Maybe...we can always go look when or if I get us out of here." Maverick says.

"You can do it don't worry." Sophie smiled, Maverick nodded before focusing back her work. She looked over at Boreas who was staring off into space out the small cell window as he saw the sun was setting more and more. "Boreas.." He kept quiet making her give him a sad look before looking down.

 **{ On the outside of the tunnel cells }**

Glory pepped from behind the wall as she saw those other two guards had now taken over, she went back behind the wall with a sigh. "Great I'm here, now how do I get past them?" She put a finger on her chin to think.

"Maybe I can help with that." A cheerful voice said, Glory jumped with a small yelp that was low enough to not draw any attention.

"W-Who said that?" Glory stuttered wide eyed.

"That would be me." A puff of pink smoke went off.

Glory used her forearm to cover her eyes with a cough. "What the heck is this stuff?"

A beautiful woman appeared from the smoke, she had pretty golden blonde hair with baby blue eyes and a nice white skin complexion. She had on a pink Greek dress with hearts and doves on it.

"Hello lovely little cat girl." She smiled brightly with a wink.

Glory blinked a couple times. "Uh, who are you?"

"Aphrodite you silly kitten." She poked her nose with a slight giggle. "The sensual goddess of Love and Beauty."

"What the-how did you get out here?" Glory jumped. "I'm not a Legendarium magic user, Grace is."

Aphrodite smiled. "I know you aren't love but you are the one that can get me to Grace, I been waiting so long for her to get my card." She says happily. "I can't wait to see her, that beautiful little mean girl. It is amazing that we finally will meet again...I guess love always finds a way." Sparkles filled her eyes.

A sweat dropped behind Glory's head. "This chick is on something." She said plainly, she shook it off. "I still don't get how you are here though?"

"Easy, I passed through the gate by myself." Aphrodite said with a smile as she looked back to her. "Now I can give you a hand if you can promise to get my card to Grace. Can you do that for me cat girl?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Glory said still confused.

"Good, now watch the Master of love work her magic." Aphrodite walked past her as the two girls peaked around the corner. Showing her palm, a puff of pink smoke formed before she softly blew it like a kiss down towards the two guards that stood at the door.

"What is that smoke supposed to do?" Glory raised a brow as she looked up at her.

Aphrodite just continued smiling. "Just watch and see."

She looked back to see the smoke going up into one of the guys nose, his body jerked as he blinked a couple times wide eyed. The guard heart beat loudly a couple times as he looked to the other guy nervously.

His friend caught this and raised a brow. "You alright over there man?"

"Y-Yeah uh can we have a serious talk about something?" He questioned rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um sure, you sure your okay?" The guy asked as he saw he looked off.

"I'm great and I don't really know how to tell you this but I always had feeling towards you." He said making the other guy jump, Glory's jaw dropped to the ground as she twitched her brow in disgust. Aphrodite started giggling from her reaction.

"What the heck are you talking about man? Did you hit your freaking head or something?" The guy stepped back in a frantic as his brow twitched.

"I get this weird beating in my chest whenever I'm around you, yah know? I feel that me and you just need to sit down after all of this and talk about how we feel." He took a step towards him.

"Y-You're crazy!" The guy made a run for it. "What the heck is wrong with you man?"

"Don't run away from it!" The guy called out chasing after him.

Glory watched them leave as her brow was still twitching. "Okay, that was very disturbing to watch."

"It's the power to make people fall in love." Aphrodite smiles. "And that is the best power, but now you can get in with no problem."

"Yeah, you're right." Glory saw the door was now clear. "But what about uh that guy?" She jerked her thumb down the hall.

"Oh it will wear off once I go back." Aphrodite waved it off. "I guess I served my purpose but do be sure to give my card to the lovely Grace Olympia, would you? I can't wait to be by her side and guide her way down to the road of love."

"I don't know about that last part with Grace but I will make sure she gets your card." Glory smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime and hopefully when we meet again you will be with another little kitten friend." Aphrodite waved.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Glory shook her head.

Aphrodite winked at her. "The more you fight love kitten the more it wants you...bye, bye lovely." A puff of pink smoke went up as she vanished.

Glory sighed. "I don't know if Grace is gonna congratulate us for bringing her this card or kill us." She put it away before running off down to the door, she opened it up as the sound echoed through the tunnels. She looked around before running down the cell block to find her friends.

Running down one way, she stopped when she looked down one cell tunnel that had red enchantment letters on the outside borders. She took a chance and ran down, she saw a hand sticking out and slowed her steps as she came to stop at one cell.

"You guys!" Glory's face lit up.

"Glory." All of them called out in relief as they stood up.

Boreas smiled. "Glory, your alright. I knew you would be I swear I didn't doubt you at all."

"That almost makes me feel like you did." She said giving him a look.

"I'm glad your okay." Sophie said coming to the bars. "I guess Arron dropped us in different spots and didn't realize it."

"Same thing I said." Glory nodded. "About the comet..."

"We know." Giotta stopped her. "Maverick told us everything already."

"She did?" Glory looked down at the girl who was still concentrated.

"Turns out not everybody on this god for saken island is evil." Jason scoffed. "So how did you get past the guards Glory?"

Her body stiffened as she nervously smiled. "It's a very disturbing story that is best saved for another day but lets just say Grace is gonna have her hands full."

"I got it!" Maverick smiled making them all look over at her. "I knew it was something off about this spell when it didn't do everything it's supposed to. He put this enchantment on this cell tunnel at the last minute and didn't do one of the inscription characters right. Which means the spell is weak so if I just change this around..." She trailed off re writing over another letter. With a flash of light, the enchantment disappeared from both sides. "It's gone."

"You did it!" Sophie cheered.

"Stand back Glory." Boreas smirked, he pounded his fist as a blue frost light could be seen coming from him.

Her eyes widened, she jumped out the way with a scream when a blast of frost and ice broke through the bars with a small explosion.

She held her head down on the ground as the breeze blew her skirt up. "Boreas!"

The entire front of the cell was gone as just dust from the explosion could be seen rising up, Maverick rubbed her head with a wince. "Over kill much."

"That's Boreas for you." Giotta sighed.

Boreas grabbed Glory by the hand. "Alright Arron and Ivin, here I come!" He yelled as he took off with a screaming and frantic Glory, he left dust in his tracks as he continued running.

"Where are you going?" Maverick called out to him. "He doesn't even know the way out of here."

Jason chuckled as he walked out the cell. "He may be oblivious and far from bright but the guys nose never lies to him. Trust me he knows exactly where he is going, he doesn't need anybody to tell him where to go."

"I'm gonna assume you're right because he is going the right way." Maverick sighed.

"Come on, we aren't gonna get anywhere by just standing here." Sophie says.

They all agreed before taking off running in the direction that Boreas left in.

"There is a shortcut out the door around here that will lead us to the first floor of the castle." Maverick said.

"Quick question, where does Ester stay?" Jason asked.

Maverick looked back at him. "Arron's Knights stay in different places but Ester would be in the Ballroom of the castle."

Jason smirked. "That's all I need to know."

"What about your friend?" Maverick questioned.

"Boreas can handle himself." Giotta said with a smirk as he looked to Jason who shared the same expression. "Trust us. Although I will warn you that this castle may not look so good when this is all over."

"Wasn't to fond of it anyway." Maverick sighed.

 **{ In the Castle }**

All of them had made it to the upper part of the castle as they ran down the hall. They all stopped when they got to a big opening, three tall slender windows were sit up on each side of the room showing the sun setting more.

"Something is off." Maverick looked around. "There is usually guards here in this opening of the castle."

"Maybe they all went to lunch." Sophie said nervously, the darker is was getting the more creepy the castle looked.

Giotta eyes narrowed back at her. "Seriously Soph, out to lunch?"

Jason caught the sound of static forming, he saw something out the corner of his eye. "Look out!" He called out.

Giotta grabbed Sophie as he grabbed Maverick, both of them jumped out the way missing a long strike of lightning that hit where they once stood.

"Was that black lightning?" Sophie asked in a panic, it had created a long crack in the floor.

Maverick eyes widened. "I didn't know she be here.." She said as her voice sounded with nothing but fear.

"Who?" Jason looked back.

The sounds of heels could be heard clicking across the floor, Eva walked out of the shadows and smoke with a smile. "To think I was this close to ending you."

"Who is she?" Giotta asked as he was helping Sophie to her feet.

"My name is Eva or some people like to call me the Goddess of Black Lightning." Eva shrugged. "Either is fine with me." She looked to Maverick and made a 'Tsk' sound with her teeth. "Bad, bad girl Maverick. I don't think your father will be to pleased to hear that you are helping these people. Although he did say if you were to get in the way to take you down as well just not to kill you." Maverick looked down with a sad look.

"She can do anything she wants to do." Sophie spoke up getting her and Eva's attention. "Just because she is his daughter doesn't mean she has to take part in this messed up crap."

Eva glared as black static of lightning zapped around her. "Is that so? Beautiful little speech but I don't do to much of talking I let my magic speak for me."

Black lightning engulfed her hand as she shot it towards Sophie, it took the shape of a bolt as it came at fast speed. Giotta pulled her out the way as it hit the wall exploding. He gathered flames in both of his hands, jumping up he spun around and shot the blast to Eva. Her eyes widened as she quickly jumped up but her boa got caught, the heat of the flames made it dissolve quickly.

"Whoa." Maverick looked on in awe when the explosion went off behind Eva, it was a bright white light before it dimmed down.

Eva and Giotta both landed on their feet at the same time and stood up. He casually put his hands in his pocket as the two glared at each other.

"Well it must be my lucky day." She crossed her arms over her chest with a smile. "I run into the owner of the white flames, The Emperor himself." Eva let out chuckle. "I always wanted your flames that way I could one day mix my lightning with them and I guess that would make me the Empress, right?" Her brow raised in amusement.

Giotta scoffed at her. "The three of you go on." He kept his eyes on Eva who had bolts of black static coming from her again.

"Are you sure?" Jason questioned.

A massive heat went off, his white magic circle spun under his feet as his flames surrounded around him.

Sophie looked at him. "Gio.."

"Go on." He said more sternly. "It will be just trouble if all of you stay."

"He's got a point, come on." Maverick grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her out.

"Beat that crazy lady down good." Jason called back before following after the girls.

Sophie looked back at him with a sad expression, she soon smiled. _'I know you can beat her.'_

They all ran out leaving the two of them standing there as both their magic energy could be seen emanating from them. The open space shook a bit as the two of them continued to stare each other down.

"I'm gonna have fun with this one, after I'm done and I take your flames then I will use them to get rid of your own little friends." Eva says.

Giotta continued to glare. "Hell will freeze over before I let a person like you take my flames from me." His white flames engulfed his fist. "And just like you...I don't do much talking. I let my magic speak for me as well."

Eva put her hand out to the side, she dropped her black rose on the ground with a smirk. "Then let it speak Emperor..."

* * *

 **That was chapter 11, I hope I did alright with this one and people liked it. We also saw what card Grace will be getting when they do return back to the Guild. Anyway so to clear that part up about who the Black Wizard was it was not Zeref, don't need to connect this to Fairy Tail to much. Of course they will run into similar enemies and meet up here and there but their stories won't be intertwined that much, just a tad. But I hope people like this chapter and do not forget to leave a review after you read. I will see everyone in the next update, until next time people!**

 **Chapter Twelve- White Flames vs Black Lightning**


	14. Chapter Twelve- White Flames vs Black L

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and my OC, the other OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanna give another shot out to Pokemon GO and yeah Onkyou, Team Valor all the way over here as well! But anyway I am glad that people are just as excited as me for the members to get drawn out, I'll probably get Master Vaud done and work my way down since there is a lot. It cost money so I will probably get five drawn out each month to make things easier. Not to mention come up with a Guild insignia, I have some ideas but they will get drawn to so I can pick for myself later. I don't know why but I think writing out the fight scenes is the most fun part for me lol.**

 **Also we are at 125 reviews, almost to 130 soon so I do want to say thank you to you guys as usual for leaving me a review all the time or whenever you can. I'm really thankful that a lot of you have such creative minds because the characters and Villains you send me are awesome to work with by the way! Just to let people know, there is only four or five more chapters until this Arc is over with even though it feels like I just started it. Again by the end of it I will ask people what their favorite fight was out of the entire Arc but enough of me talking and stalling...onto the next chapter.**

* * *

 **{Chapter Twelve- White Flames vs Black Lightning}**

"Lets get things started..." Eva held up her hand as black lightning engulfed her whole body. "Time to dance." She winked.

Giotta was confused until bolts of lightning started coming at him from every direction, his jaw clenched before he jumped out the way. He ducked and dodged half of them that were being thrown at him the ones that were missed gave off a loud explosion.

The spell Eva was using was called **Black Bolt Dance**. The name speaks for it's self as it sends out black bolts of lightning everywhere and is highly explosive and destructive.

He missed one by the skin of his teeth as it had flew over his head and hit the wall behind him. "Jeez that was close." He spotted something. "Crap!" Jumping up, he hit a flip as the black bolt of lightning exploded where he once was as it left a dent in the floor.

It was hard to even try to run and hit her with something when all she kept doing is throwing lightning at him. He landed on his feet now further away from her then he was before, he was breathing heavily from dodging all that lightning she threw.

"Don't get tired yet pretty boy. We are just starting!" Eva called out with a cackle like laugh, the lightning around her body expanded further.

White flames covered both his feet and fist, he charged towards her as she did the same. They jumped up, both of their magic clashed together with impact as the loud sound lightning could be heard throughout the castle. His massive heat had melted the fur off the top of her dress as she felt herself being overpowered a bit.

She glared before slapping her palm on his stomach, Giotta gasped as he looked down and felt a pulse go off inside his body.

His eyes widen when he felt it. _"What the hell.."_

Eva smirked. " **Black Thunder!** " She called out.

A loud booming thunder went off and sent Giotta flying back with a grunt. Before he had a chance to hit the wall Eva flicked her wrist forward, another pulse of thunder went off behind his back and sent him back forward. This spell was called **Black Thunder** , it allows a simple pulse of black energy to send enemies flying back.

Giotta was coming fast towards her, Eva got her fist ready as black lightning was still covering her, flames covered his foot once more. He used that to his advantage as he spun connecting his foot to the side of her body, a wave of flames and heat went off against her.

Eva was sent flying to the side of the room with a scream, Giotta landed on the floor as she hit the wall with a slam and the lightning around her vanished.

Eva fell to the ground as she saw the side of her dress where he kicked was gone and burnt not to mention her skin was bruised. She had no time to react as Giotta was charging towards her, she took off to meet him halfway. Eva was caught off guard when he had palmed her face with a grip, as he was going for **Grip of the Emperor**. His eyes widen when she grabbed his neck with the same grip, black lightning covered his body and started shocking him.

His hand dropped from her face and went to his neck which she still had a tight grip on. Giotta was now yelling in pain as the shock was getting ten times worse then when it first started. A smirk came across her face as she lifted him higher in the air, her whole body lit up with black lightning.

She was inflicting more damage onto him by the second as she was using **Dark Shock** , it was a hand to body shock designed to disable or just plain hurt.

She slowly started to let him go, taking her foot she kicked him in his stomach, Giotta was sent flying back as he fell and tumbled on the floor. The lightning was slowly vanishing away but his body still jerked from shock as he could still feel it a bit from inside. He was now bruised up and a little burnt from being struck by her lightning, his shirt and pants were ripped up as well.

"Did you like that one?" Eva questioned. "I finally got you down which means it's time to have some fun and keep you there." Shooting her hand out towards him a bolt of lightning attached to Giotta as it started inflicting damage like earlier but worse. His fest clenched on the ground as he continued letting out a yell of pain, she smirked tilting her head to the side. "This is more fun then I thought." She swiped her hand to the side making the lightning vanish again. "Are you gonna stay down?"

Giotta's body shook as he got up on his hands and knees, his body was more beat up from earlier. He predicted her magic would be strong but nothing like this, he looked up at her. "Not a chance in hell am I giving up."

Eva glared. "Fine." She outstretched her arm to the side, black lightning sprouted up from her body as a white medium sized magic circle spun under her.

This got Giotta's attention as he had to close one of his eyes from the light that both the circle and lightning was giving off. Her hair changed from gray to pitch back along with her magic circle that spun under her, she was giving off more magic power then from earlier.

 _"Just what magic do you really use..."_ Giotta questioned to himself as he continued to watch her.

The magic circle disappeared but the lightning remained as she made it grow wider, she smirked looking down at her hand. "Would you believe me Emperor if I told you my lightning use to be white at one point of time?" She looked up at him.

Giotta eyes widen. "What? Then why are they black now?" He knew it was something off about her magic.

"Simple." Eva shrugged. "I gave up the light for something better and that's darkness." She smirked closing her eyes. "I am the first woman to manipulate white lightning, it is a very stronger source then regular lightning. But is nothing compared to black lightning...I also never thought I say this to someone but I like fighting you. And I usually don't talk during a fight but I like talking to you." Eva says, she opened her eyes into slits to look at him. "The more corrupt you heart gets the more the dark moves you to the other side and you could do the same with your flames. Imagine what you could do if you could manipulate dark flames it-"

He chuckled cutting her off as she looked at him with a raised brow, Giotta struggled but stood up to his feet with a stumble. "That sounds fun and all but darkness ain't really my thing. I don't get a kick out of hurting people that have done nothing wrong so whatever your talking just shut up."

"Tch, you could have manipulated something great but I expected as much from a weak minded individual." Eva glared. "To think if you said yes then I would have spared your life and let you keep your white flames."

His fist clenched. "I'm keeping them with or without your permission!" He ran towards her.

"Wouldn't do that." Eva smiled. "You're getting to close to me... **Dark Wave**." She said quietly.

A 360 degree burst of lightning went off around her and shot towards him. He quickly engulfed his body in his white flames to try and cover himself the best he could, it sent him skidding back. The spell she was using was **Dark Wave** , it is a 360 degree burst of black lightning.

Some of the lightning overpowered him and sent him backwards, he skidded back with a grunt before he came to a stop. He held his hand to the side while a large orb of white flames gathered in his hand, he slammed his open palm on the ground.

A large white magic circle appeared in between them before an explosion went off shaking the ground and the castle. Giotta used his spell **Eye of the Emperor** , where he forms a large orb of white flames in his hand. He can slam it into the opponent or the ground to create a large explosion.

Eva stepped back as she used her arm to avoid the dust and rubble getting in her vision, her eyes widen when she felt that same massive heat. Giotta jumped out from the dust, he started throwing lefts and rights and kicks, she was using her foream to block the punches.

All his hits were coming at fast speed which made it hard, she went to try and grab him for **Dark Shock** so she could create some space. He ducked her grab before slamming his hand open hand against her face again with a grip.

"Got yah." Giotta said lowly, he put slammed her down to the ground as a massive heat wave went off. " **Grip of the Emperor!** " He yelled, Eva gasped when she felt his flames against her. A loud explosion went off in the area, followed by a bright light which blinded the area for a while. It wasn't as big of an explosion like back at the train station because of how magic power he had already used up.

The light died down as he stood to his feet with smoke coming from his body. He moved out the small like dent in the floor, Eva was laid out cold as she was beaten and bruised up from the blow.

"That was seriously harder then I thought." Giotta sighed as he fell to one knee. His eyes widened when he heard the sound of static again, he snapped his head to look up. "You gotta be joking..."

The room got darker as the sound of thunder could be heard, black bolts of lightning went off everywhere around Eva making him stand up. Eva stumbled to her feet with wide eyes as she had a look of anger, one bolt of black lightning hit her body engulfing it in it again.

"You didn't win...you just managed to piss me off!" She screamed as bolts of black lightning like earlier went towards him.

Giotta quickly started to doge them again but something was different about these ones, one bolt shot at him as it duplicated into two. His eyes widen as he quickly moved out the way, he didn't know what he did but she was more serious then earlier. He was happy when the bolts stopped but he knew it was to good to be true.

Eva took a stance, she formed a black orb in both her hands before combining both orbs together. "Now go. **Black, Barrage!** "

A barrage of lightning bolts went straight for him but these were smaller then the ones before. He tried to out dodge them but a couple of them had latched their way onto him and quickly exploded with a shock. Giotta let out a grunt of pain as one had got him in the side, his calf arm and upper arm.

This sent him to the ground with impact, the rest of the **Barrage's** came down at fast speed making his eyes widen. A loud explosion went off followed by static of black lightning, he was laid out face first on the ground coughing.

This spell **Black Barrage** locks onto a target and causes a shocking explosion on impact. It does not stop until it hits it's target that the user intends it to.

With a quick flash of black lightning, she zapped in front of him and looked down at Giotta with a glare as he was trying to make it to hit knees. Her brow raised with a plain look on her face, she put her foot under his stomach and lifted him up. She threw him up before starting to assault him with kicks and punches that had a shock for each one as it was like payback.

Taking her foot, she kicked him hard into the stomach as that sent him flying into the wall before falling onto the floor. Giotta winced, he held his side as he looked up at Eva who landed a couple feet away from him. Eva shot her hand forward like earlier as a bolt of lightning attached it's self to Giotta again. He yelled as her black lightning went off again shocking him with more force then the times from before.

"I wonder who will I kill first when I take those flames from you since it's obvious you are not meant to use them." Eva tapped her cheek with her finger, a smirk spread across her face. "Ooh I know, I'll kill that blue haired girl if Mya doesn't do it first." She ceased her lightning with a wave of her hand.

Giotta's body shook as the static charge was still going off around him. His fist clenched on the floor at the mention of herself or Mya killing Sophie. His hair fell over his eyes as he put a hand on the wall to pull his shaky body up off the ground.

"You make a threat like that...you better get ready for the consequences that comes with it." He felt a small bit of anger sparking inside of his chest but something also felt different about his body.

Eva scoffed. "Not a threat, it's a promise. A promise I plan to fill once I put you down!" She stretched both her hands towards the sky as lightning began to gather in her hands and take on a shape.

She was forming one of her deadliest spells called **Midnight Bolt**. It is a more brutal version of **Black Bolt** with **Dark Wave** mixed for some control. A huge black bolt was gathering up in her hands, this was mostly a destruction spell as it would probably blow half the castle up from use.

Giotta took a stance as his gaze stayed down, white flames surrounded his entire body as the ground shook underneath of both of them. He was summoning all of his flames to him and magic energy at once, his glare focused up ahead on Eva as his hair covered up one of his eyes.

"Time for the Emperor to take his last stand." Eva says as her hair was blowing back from the force of the wind, she was confused as to why he didn't look like he was gonna dodge it but ignored it. " **Midnight Bolt!** " She shouted as she gathered the last of her lightning. Eva threw the bolt towards Giotta as it took on a bigger size and headed towards him at full speed, he closed his eyes as it hit him full on making her smirk.

Her eyes widened when the explosion didn't go off, instead it was replaced by a bright light as she had to hold her arm in front of her eyes from the light. When the light died down, she took her arm down but her eyes remained wide as she looked at Giotta in complete dis belief.

Flames engulfed his body and expanded as he now had bolts and static of white lightning going off around him. Eva shook her head as she took a step back still not believing what she was seeing.

"N-No...th-that's impossible...nobody uses that but me." She says as she couldn't wrap her head around it at all. "How did you do that?!"

"I guess lightning does find it's way back to the light." Giotta said, he clenched his fist. One fist was engulfed with his white flames as the other was covered with white lightning that soon turned back black.

Eva shook her head. ' _He's controlling my lightning...that can't be...no!'_ Many thoughts clouded her mind but she shook it off and went to hit him with **Black Bolt** , to at least slow him down. She shot her lightning towards him, he hit it out the way with the hand covered in black lightning as it exploded against the wall behind him. "No-no way. This is not happening!"

"You should have never told me that this lightning once was white lightning...that's were you messed up." Giotta says. "Manipulating white flames and magic is something I'm good at." He tightened his fist. "The only reason it's black right now because a lot of dark thoughts come to mind about how I'm gonna end you."

Eva looked at him in fear. "I-I give in, okay? You can leave!" She said as her voice trembled, she stepped back.

Giotta jumped in the air ignoring her pleas. " **Lightning, White Flame Fusion**!" He let out a yell as he shot both of the flames and lightning at her.

They combined together and took on a spiraling unison as it was white flames mixed with black lightning. Eva let out a loud scream as the blast hit her dead on sending her flying back. She fell back on the floor with a groan as she slid to a stop, she rolled over so she was on her stomach. Eva's clothes were halfway gone as they were only covering the parts that needed to be while her hair turned back to gray.

He landed back on the ground a little ways away from her, smoke and little bolts of lightning could still be seen coming from him.

"H-How did you do that?" Eva's voice came out shaky, she was still not over what he just did as her her body shook from pain.

"Just took your lightning out the darkness and made them light again." Giotta said honestly. "But I think I'll stick to my white flames." He looked at his hand with a smile, the bolts of lightning vanished from his body. "They haven't let me down yet." Looking back at her, he glared as no pity was felt for the state she was in. "I told you to be prepared for what comes after making a threat like that, didn't I?"

She continued to stare at him wide eyed in fear. ' _What the hell are you?'_

The fact that Eva's used White Lightning magic before it turned dark made it possible for him to consume the attack in his white flames.

Giotta fell to his knees, he was beat up and bruised but he won which meant there was only two more left to take down. He laid back against the wall with a sigh and propped his leg up.

"I think I'm just going to rest here for a while..." His body was sore from the waist down as he could barely move. Not only was it from the damage but from all the power that it took to stand against her Midnight Bolt and manipulate the lightning. It was a big risk to try but he did it and Eva looked to not be getting up anytime soon, he guessed it was more to white magic then he thought.

The room was a complete mess and destroyed. A couple of the windows had got blown out so there was glass on the floor with more rubble.

He let his head fall back against the wall as he saw it was now dark outside, time was definitely not on their side right now. _'I'll leave the other two to you guys, Jason and Sophie. Good luck.'_ Giotta closed his eyes and let out a grunt as he winced in pain. "I'm never doing that again..." He mumbled to himself.

 **{ Elsewhere }**

Arron stopped when he heard an explosion come from the lower level of the castle. He was on third level of the castle on a balcony that was resembled a terrace.

One of the guards came running back, they stopped when they saw him. "Master Arron, the prisoners escaped from the cells. We should get you to a safer place if one come afters you."

He smirked closing his eyes, he turned around and leaned against the railing. "Then let one come and I got a good feeling I know which one is." Arron opened his eyes into slits. "You let my Knights deal with them."

"But Lady Eva has already been taken out by one of the Wizards." He said nervously.

Arron eyes widen. "What?" His brows furrowed in anger as he looked to the guard who jumped in a frantic from his glare. "Useless." He muttered as his grip tightened on the rail, to think that one of them took down his strongest already was a shock. "I guess Eva made a mistake and that is her fault but I have two left not mention I'm still here so let them come. There is no way I am gonna let some little Wizards destroy everything I have worked for so leave the door un guarded."

"U-Uh yes sir." The guard walked away skeptical about his decision.

Arron closed his eyes with a frown as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 _Flashback_

 _"So you're just going to continue to raise that thing." Arron spat to his elder brother with an angry expression._

 _Aver had long brown hair that came a bit past his shoulder. Half was pulled back and pinned up while his bangs came a little past his eyes and across his forehead, he had upturned shaped diamond black eyes. He was a bit taller then Arron with a bit more muscle to him._

 _"She is a human being Arron, not a thing." Aver said with a sigh. He wore a pair of gray pants with a brown buckle and muscle fit brown t-shirt. As he also had on a pair of brown shoes and a brown leather glove._

 _"She is not a human being, you and Valerie do not know what you are getting yourselves into." Arron looked back with a stern look. "Even after everything I told you and what will happen, why do you still keep her?"_

 _"Because it wouldn't matter like you said, we already attached to her." Aver smiled. "I'm okay with what happens and so is Valerie."_

 _As he said this Valerie walked out from the house. Her light brown messy curly hair came to her waist while her messy bangs fell across forehead. She had dark pink, almond shaped eyes with a small built and figure to her as she was a petite small woman._

 _"How can you just be okay with this Aver?" Arron glared. "What if that thing kills you herself? Not like you haven't already marked your graves already as we speak."_

 _"Arron I understand you're upset." Valerie spoke up with a smile. "I always wanted a daughter and we all know I can't have any but then Melody came along so it must mean something. She isn't just some little unknown creature to us and I know she is gonna have a hard future ahead of her considering we won't be here after a while." She looked down sad. "But I know somebody will come look after her for us...she will be okay."_

 _"Who would want to look after her?" Arron snapped._

 _"Arron." Aver said sternly._

 _"You two have gave your lives up to raise a kid that doesn't even belong to you! That kid is nothing but a walking curse and I promise you that this will not be worth it." Arron says. "You two are giving up your lives for that and it sickens me."_

 _"I'm sorry you feel that way Arron." Valerie sighs. "But I won't give her away, blood or not she is mine and that is that."_

 _"Well she isn't any kin to me." He said coldly. "I will never claim that thing as anything to me." Saying his last word he walked off in anger._

 _Aver watched him. "One day you will understand why we are doing this."_

 _"Mommy!" A two year old Melody with pigtails ran out the house with a happy look on her face. "I found it! I found my necklace that daddy brought me!"_

 _Valerie turned to her with a smile. "That's great Melly."_

 _Aver picked her up. "Where was it?"_

 _Melody pouted as she looked down. "Under the bed like you said it probably was."_

 _"I told you that." Aver laughed._

 _Melody continued to play with the necklace with a happy look, she quietly gasped when her mothers head leaned against hers. "Mommy?" She scanned her mothers face. "Why do you have tears in your eyes?" Melody blinked a couple times confused, Aver closed his eyes with a sad look._

 _Valerie continued to smile as a couple tears slipped out. "I'm just happy to see you."_

 _Melody giggled. "I'm happy to see you to!"_

 _Arron watched this from afar with a glare that could kill. "When they die...you won't be far behind Angel Fighter." He walked off with a scoff. "Let your love for her lead you to an early death brother...it is no one's fault but your own."_

 _End flashback_

Arron opened his eyes with a glare. "I will be damned if a Dragon Slayer is about to get in my way." He mumbled as his jaw clenched. "Melody is to blame so therefore she has to die...a life for a life is the best sacrifice." A smirk crept his way on to his face. "DeWinter...you better be smart and go straight to her because you are not making it pass me and that is my promise."

 **{ Meanwhile.. }**

Sophie, Maverick, and Jason came to a stop as they all looked back from the way they came.

"The rumbling finally stopped." Sophie sighed. "I'm guessing somebody won...I hope it was Gio."

"Hey it's Gio we are talking about here." Jason said making them look over at him. "Yeah he isn't as rowdy as me and Boreas but that guy is not the one to be tempted. Gio can be pretty scary when he wants to be."

"And he's smart!" Sophie cheered, both Jason and Maverick looked at her. She caught this and blinked a couple times and cleared her throat. "At least that's what I heard."

"Uh, huh." Jason trailed off, he looked down the opposite way. "I guess this is where we split up now, huh?"

"Yeah, Ester should be in the Ballroom down there and I think your friend will be there with her as well." Maverick said pointing down the hall. "I hope you find her."

"Jason hopes he finds her to." Sophie snickered.

"Knock it off!" Jason shot back at her, he turned around with a huff. "All I'm going to do is fight Ester. Now if Naila wants to leave with me then that's her choice but I'm not gonna make her."

"So is not showing feelings a big thing with guys in your Guild?" Maverick looked to Sophie.

Sophie sighed out a smile. "Yeah pretty much, they have their moments here and there."

"I am right here." Jason eyes narrowed over to her.

"Me and Maverick are gonna go to the library and see if we can find anything more about that cannon." Sophie says, she looked back at Jason. "Be careful."

"I'm always careful." He sent them a wink before running off down the opposite hall.

Sophie watched him leave before looking back to Maverick. "Lets go."

"Right." Maverick nodded. The two of them ran off down the other hall to go up the steps and to the library/study of the castle. "The only way to find another book about the cannon is to get into my dads secret study."

"Do you know how?" Sophie questioned.

Maverick chuckled nervously under her breath. "Not exactly.."

"Dang it Maverick, well is there another way inside?" She asked.

Maverick stopped making her do the same. "It is but you are not gonna like it."

"I'll complain about it to you later." Sophie waved it off.

"I can't wait." Maverick said in a plain tone with a roll of her eyes.

"Now is not the time for you sarcasm!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Right." She grabbed her hand. "We gotta go this way then, come on."

Maverick took her up the steps but this time they went down a different hall that looked more creepy then the other one.

"Now I see why I won't like it." Sophie said wide eyed as Maverick continued to pull her down the creepy hall. "Why can't you live in a pretty castle like those princess in story books Maverick. You know the ones that loves pink and has a horse or special animal?"

Maverick shot her a look for saying this as she glared back at Sophie. "Be lucky I'm on your side because an idea just came to mind about throwing you out that window."

Sophie gasped. "Hurt-ful.."

 **{ Ballroom of the Castle }**

Naila groaned as she opened up her eyes, she quickly jerked up with a gasp. She looked around to see she was in a Ballroom which made her brows furrow in confusion. The flashbacks of what happened came flooding back to her as she looked down.

"Yuki..." Her voice came out sad.

"What are you calling me for?" Ester walked from behind her.

Naila fell forward from shock with a shriek, she turned around to see her friend at least she thought that was her. "Yuki, or should I call you Ester?"

"My name is still Yuki, Naila." Ester said with a roll of her eyes. "Well it's a nickname, my real name is Ester Yukina which explains where the Yuki part came from."

"Why did you lie to me? Why are you doing all of this?" Naila questioned. "You're hurting innocent people and I thought that was one thing what we hated the most."

"It is." Ester nodded. "Melody and her people hurt innocent people so they need to be put down and her friends were just gonna get in the way. I did what I had to, and why should you care what happens to them? I kept you safe didn't I."

"The only person I needed saving from in Yuki." Naila said sternly as she stood up, Ester eyes widen in shock. "This isn't right and you know it isn't, so why do this? The better question is, how long were you apart of this?"

Ester looked down. "Since we got to Clover I have been helping Arron." She said honestly. "I helped him because it is what's right and if you saw this from my point of view you would know I'm right."

"No if I saw it from your point of view I still wouldn't be doing this." Naila shook her head. "You shouldn't hurt people Yuki...it isn't right."

Ester let out a scoff as she raised brow. "Why shouldn't I? You have the nerve to talk about not hurting people after all the crap the two of us had been through."

"I'm not gonna take my anger out on people just because of what some Wizards did to me years ago." A pained expression came on her face. "Did it hurt being tortured and beaten for three months...it did but that doesn't mean I let people pay for that!" She shot at her. "The men in our village got us back didn't they? So why hang on to it?"

"Well I will let people pay for it." Ester glared as yellow light engulfed her palm. "Two years ago, me and Eva were the ones that killed each of them one by one and it was their turn to beg for help." Naila looked at her wide eyed. "They had it coming, every single part of it and I would happily do it again if I didn't put them six feet under."

"Yuki you have to stop." Naila shook her head. "What happened in the past is there and that's where it should stay. If you go dig it up then that means you have problems letting go and that person will always have control over you."

"I don't believe that, seeing them dead helped me let that go." Ester says in a cold tone. "I promised after that incident that I would never let another person hurt you, you are my best friend. I refuse to let that happen to you again and if that means getting rid of Jason and his friends then so be it."

Naila took a step back. "But Jason wouldn't-"

"Would snap out of it!" Ester slapped her hard across the face, she sent her flying across the room as her body slid to come to a stop. Naila leaned up to look at her wide eyed in shock that she had actually had struck her. "Your feelings aren't shared so let it go! He left you years ago and right after he did that happened to us, so what does that say about your little hero? Don't you get it? Your feelings will never be returned so forget it and him!" Naila sat up on her knees as she held her cheek with tears in her eyes, a couple slid out as she sniffled. "Don't you dare cry for somebody who doesn't care about you, he will hurt you just like those other ones did."

"N-No." Naila buried her face in her hands as she cried louder. "He wouldn't do that!"

Her fist clenched. "Yes he will! What do I have to do to get this through your head?!" She gathered an orb of light out of frustration, she let out a yell as she shot it towards Naila who was to busy crying to notice.

Ester eyes widened when she saw Naila get pulled out of the way, Jason had picked her up and leaped over the light just in time. It exploded behind them, shaking the walls and ground.

Jason slid back coming to a stop, Naila was on both her knees gripping onto him as she cried in his hoodie with loud sobs.

He kept his arm around her as his cold glare was focused on Ester. "You are one messed up chick, you know that? Who strikes somebody they care about and then tries to hurt them more?"

"You were there earlier, why didn't you come and help her then?" Ester raised a brow.

"Yeah, I heard everything and I was hoping she could talk some sense into you." Jason said sternly. "But that didn't work so it looks like I have to be the one to knock it into you and one quick thing." She eyed him to let him know she was listening, he gave her a look that could kill. "Don't you dare tell anyone who I care about and who I don't, you don't know anything about me."

Ester scoffed. "I don't, all I know is you have someone that belongs to me and I want her back."

"Yeah, that's not happening." Jason said plainly. "But what is about to happen is me getting payback from earlier."

She glared as light covered her whole body. "We will see about that."

Both of them looked at each other with glares.

* * *

 **Got another chapter out this week on time, I'm on a good roll as I try to update at least every once a week or every other week. Also thanks to the reviews that was left for the other chapter and I have faith in my story as well! Hopefully people continue to support it and I keep coming up with good chapters to keep you all interested in it as well. The reason I got this chapter out so soon is because it will be a week and a half before I update again. I just have a little business to handle but trust me when I tell you that I will be back on time with a new chapter and all. Also how did people like the second fight of the Arc? I hope I did okay with it and just to make sure I clear this up before anyone ask, Gio doesn't use lightning full time it was just a one time thing. If magic is dark then manipulate it and make it light lol, but yeah I hope people enjoyed that. Don't forget to leave me a review for this chapter to tell me what you think, see you guys in a week and a half! Basically see you Thursday or Friday lol!**

 **Chapter Thirteen- A Unison Raid**


	15. Chapter Thirteen- A Unison Raid

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and my OC, the other OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Back early! I do have somethings to talk about on this authors note as usual and one thing is I feel bad for the way I ended Gio's fight. Now that I look at it, it does seem a bit cliche and I'm sorry for that and I will stop explaining what the spells due during each fight and just show you and let you figure it out. And if you don't get it then you can always ask and I will reply back to your review or PM you. Also I am still looking for a Beta Reader if anybody is interested in doing it but I would want the person to start from the first chapter and edit up from there for me. I will try to proof read better before I send a chapter out but I am sorry for making the ending of the fight cliche or to forced or to one review where you thought it was OP, I didn't really think it was but that's my** **opinion. But like I said before, this is my first story like this and I'm gonna make some mistakes but I will just learn from them and fix them. I kinda thought some people would have trouble understanding what some spells do so that was the only reason I did that but that was the last chapter to where I would do that.**

 **Still in a learning process with this story so me and the story will continue to grow, I promise the further it goes the more of a change you will see down the road. But that's all to address that part but I want to thank another fan of the story, her name is NightDollz1 who is like my fan girl of Shadow Dimir and it's cute lol. I always get a PM from her about each chapter and I do have to agree with her, Naila and Jason are cute right along with Gio and Sophie. Lol and the names she comes up for some of the character parings that she spots out are awesome, every great Guild needs a fan girl and parring shipper.**

 **Anyway thanks to everybody that always leaves reviews or review when they can. I am glad to have reviewers that do try to help me out when they spot stuff because it helps me but keep the support coming we are up to 134 reviews!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

 **{Chapter Thirteen- Unison Raid}**

Feeling magic power coming from behind her, Naila turned around to look at Ester who kept her glare ahead. She drew back and looked up to Jason who kept his eyes on Ester.

He looked down when he felt her staring at her. "So what's this, the second time I saved you?" He questioned.

Naila eyes watered, she smiled giving a quick nod. "Uh-huh."

"No more crying but I do need you to do something for me." Her head tilted to the side confused as she blinked a couple times. "I know she is your friend but I gotta knock some sense into her for you which means I have to hit her, you gonna let me? Or do I have to tie you up to something?"

Naila's body stiffened frantically. "No I'm okay!"

"Good." Jason smirked as he stood up, he un zipped his white hooded jacket.

"Mind telling me what you're stripping for?" Ester questioned.

"I like this jacket and you are not messing it up." Jason says, he gave it to Naila. "Keep that safe for me."

"Kk." Naila took it and held it close to her as she stood up.

Ester glared. "Tch, you gotta be joking right now." Light gathered in her hand as she looked at them. "Do you seriously think you can beat me Jason? Be honest with yourself."

"Who said I wanted to beat you?" His brow raised. "I just want to knock some sense into you Yuki and get payback from earlier." He cracked his knuckles as she just glared.

Naila appeared next to Jason. "I won't hurt her and there isn't much I can do since she knows all my spells but I can do this for you." She grabbed his hand, her body took on a light blue glow.

Jason looked at her confused until many illusions of them popped up all around the room and everywhere around them. Ester lowered her hand with a ticked off look from her friends dirty little trick, she tried spotting them out but it was hard. Naila's **Illusion** spell was not a easy one to figure out and definitely one to not be messed with.

"Good luck." Naila winked to Jason before backing up and disappearing into her own illusions of them.

Jason looked back, he sent her a smile before focusing back ahead on Ester and started running but he went around instead of going straight through. Ester let out a yell of frustration from not being able to tell which one was real or not, she gathered a ball of light before throwing it to the back.

The light exploded as it shook the floor, she was about to throw another one until she got a sharp kick in her side. She gasped as she looked down to see Jason, his foot engulfed in flames as his **Blaze Kick** sent her flying across the room. At the same time Naila had ceased her illusions as the distraction had worked for him.

Ester lips twitched in a frown as the side of her black kimono was now burnt and exposed, she used her feet to hit the wall and bounce off. She shot forward as her fist was now engulfed in light, Jason ran meeting her halfway as flames covered his fist. Both their fist connected sending off a massive wind and wave of power, Naila held her forearm up in front of her eyes as she watched.

Both of them were matching each other's strength as neither one was being forced back by the other. Ester brought her leg up to kick him, he grabbed it making her look at him shocked, taking away his fist he used his other hand to grab her leg with both of his hands and throw her with a spin.

Jumping up, he showed both his fist to her as a white magic circle rotated in front of them. " **Shard Blast!** " Ice shards shot out from the magic circle and headed straight towards her.

"Not happening." Ester says as she was still flying across the Ballroom, she covered her body in her **Light Globe** as it took on the shape of a sphere.

Jason eyes widen when the shards deflected off of it and shot everywhere around the room, he had to dodge a couple of them as some almost hit him. Naila moved out the way of some that had headed her way, she jumped and did a tumble roll before coming to a stop.

"Man that was close." She sighed, she turned her attention back to them.

Ester's **Light Globe** landed on the floor a little ways away from Jason who was standing up from dodging the last of the shards. Her light disappeared, Jason stooped down and slammed his open palm on the ground making a brown magic circle appear under him. **Earth Columns** shot up from different area's of the ground, Ester was hit with one that sent her up in the air.

Jason ran and jumped on the last one that shot up from the ground, he used it as a lift and started jumping from column to column. Seeing him coming towards her, Ester got her hand ready to cast a spell but her hand was grabbed by Jason's **Water Whip**.

"What in the.." Ester growled.

He gave her a good yank towards him and landed a kick to her gut. Her eyes widen when she was sent back crashing into the other columns towards the wall, she hit it with a grunt before falling to the ground. Jason landed on the floor with a skid, Naila looked on in shock as Ester was still on the ground.

 _'Wow he's gotten stronger since the last time I saw him.'_ Naila continued to look on in awe.

Ester pulled herself up, she dusted off her shoulder with a sigh. "Elemental Magic and you can only use the main four." She smirked. "I'd kinda figured that but I just wanted to be sure."

Jason raised a brow. "The heck are you talking about now?"

"I don't really think you noticed, have you?" She eyed him as she rested a hand on her hip. "Only a person who mastered Light Magic would spot it. I wouldn't move if I where you Jason it might hurt a certain someone..."

"What?" Jason snapped his head over to her.

"Huh?" Naila quietly gasped confused, her eyes widen when she saw a light appear underneath of her and sat up on her knees. It was a yellow medium sized magic circle drawn underneath of her. "Yuki what is this?" She said as fear could be heard in her voice, Ester was using a lot of spells she never knew about and this was one.

"What kind of game are you pulling?" Jason looked back to Ester.

Ester shrugged. "Just wanna see how smart you really are."

Jason's fist engulfed in flames as he glared at her. "I swear the next hit I'm landing is in your face."

Ester smirked closing her eyes, Jason took a step making her eyes snap open showing a light. **"Landmine Transfer**." She whispered as her body gave off a faint glow.

A pitched sound echoed making Jason stop, Naila let out a scream as the magic circle exploded from under her.

His eyes widen as he turned around. "Naila!"

"Not a smart move Jason." Ester shook her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you? This is between me and you. You don't have to keep attacking her!" He shouted back to Ester who just shrugged it off.

The smoke cleared up as Naila was laid out on her stomach, her body now beat and burned up from the explosion. Her hair fell in her face as she clenched her fist against the floor while her body shook in pain. Her clothes were torn up a bit along with her boots.

"I'm not just attacking her." Ester said to clear things up.

Naila's body felt terrible, she raised up her leg to mover feet. The magic circle shot from under her and over to Jason who was about to go over to her.

It lit up and spun under his feet, Jason eyes widen. "Crap!"

An explosion went off underneath him. "Jason!" Naila eyes widen as she snapped her head up to see this just as the explosion went off.

He let out a yell of pain as it sent him falling to the ground, his body looked more beat up then it did earlier. Jason held his side as he was on the ground breathing heavily.

"You two wanted to obviously wanted to be connected so I just made that happen. Take a step and your partner faces the consequences and you better hope they don't move their foot because guess who gets hit next?" Ester winked.

"Yuki you have to stop. You're gonna kill someone!" Naila yelled at her.

"Traitors like you should die." Ester said coldly.

"Me?" Naila repeated, her eyes turned into a glare. "You became the traitor when you did all of this!" Ester looked at her shocked from her outburst. "You don't think what happened affected me to? Anybody can get revenge on someone but the best revenge is to move on and show them you're better then them!" A small dust of wind circulated under her but only Jason caught this as his eyes turned to slits. "How long are you gonna have a pitty party for yourself Yuki? Grow up and move on!"

"Shut up!" Ester shot a blast of light at her.

"No!" Naila shouted.

A huge wind dome covered her, Ester eyes widen when her attack bounced off and shot straight back at her. She had to quickly jump out of the way to avoid being hit as the glow from her body went away. Naila eyes widen, the light magic circle under her had turned into a gray one.

Jason continued looking on shock as he made it to his feet. _'Her Wind Magic activated it's self.'_ He couldn't help but smirk at how she stood up for herself and crazy to say it but he was proud of her.

The **Wind Dome** went away along with the circle, she sat up and looked down at her hand still in shock. "D-Did I do that?" Her voice came out shaky as she knew she was practicing Wind Magic before but it was always a hard thing to get right.

"That was all you." Jason said, she looked over at him.

Ester came crashing down as she landed on her feet, she stood up with a glare. "Nobody breaks my Landmine Transfer." Her fist clenched upset as her body started to glow again. "If you wanna die with him Naila then so be it." She held her arm out to the side, a long stick of light soon appeared but it was replaced by a sword.

The sword had a thick blade with a black jewel crusted handle, it had some Japanese letters going down the blade. The blade of the sword kept it's yellow glow.

"What is that?" Jason took a step back as he felt something off about the sword.

"I don't know." Naila shook her head as she looked at it just as confused. "I never seen her use that."

Before either could say something else, Ester shot towards both of them with the sword by her side ready to strike. Jason and Naila quickly jumped out harms way but that didn't stop her from going after Jason first. She jumped up as he turned around, Ester started trying to strike him with her sword but he was dodging each strike.

Ester was more faster with her sword then he thought, she let out a yell as she had got a good spot and managed to cut him on his side. Taking her fist she landed a punch to the same spot which made him let out a small yell, he landed on his feet and dropped to one knee.

Naila eyes widen when she saw blood drop to the floor from the cut he had on his side, his shirt was ripped showing the wound.

Jason held the side of his stomach with a wince, he pulled his hand away to show his now bloody palm. He tried ignoring the cut, it was weird because he didn't feel any pain from the cut it's self. His body shook as he stumbled up to his feet letting out another grunt of pain.

Ester landed a couple feet away from him, she snapped her fingers as a glow of light appeared on Jason's cut side. His eyes widen as he looked down at it and now felt the stinging pain from it. A light explosion went off against his side sending him falling back with a yell.

"No, Jason!" Naila went to run over.

Without turning to look at her, Ester showed her palm to Naila who stopped confused until a blast of light shot out at her again. " **Divide Light!** " She called out as it split three ways, Naila managed to doge one and barely missed the second one but the third one hit her. She smirked when she heard her scream before looking back to Jason who was still shaking from the attack on his side. Ester twirled her sword in her hand with a smile.

He gritted his teeth as he looked up at her with a glare. "I am seriously getting sick of you."

"Is it me or my blade that you are angry at?" Her brow raised, she stopped it's twirl with one quick movement. "This is a cursed blade. Once cut you feel no pain but once it sets in and with a snap of my fingers I can release an explosion from wherever the wound is. I never really use it but you two pissed me off especially Naila who you turned against me."

"I didn't do a damn thing." Jason started to try and get up. "Naila just has common sense unlike her friend who can't let go of the past."

"Like you can talk..." Ester eyes turned to slits as she looked at him. "I do know a little bit of information about you that Naila doesn't and why I know feeling a certain emotion is not for you." She gave him a kick to his stomach which sent him back down on his back. Ester shoved her sword in the ground before getting closer to him with an amused look. "Does the name Reiko Akiyama-" His eyes widen. "...sound familiar to you?"

Jason felt his heart stop as his whole body froze and shook slightly, just the mention of her name sent flashbacks through his mind. Ester smirked wickedly, she snatched her sword out of the floor. She held it up as it glowed more brighter then before as this time she was going to aim for his heart, she glared down at him still smirking. "Don't worry...you're about to see her real soon."

Ester went to bring her sword down, a foot came from behind her and kicked her in the back making her eyes go wide in shock. "Ah!" She let out a yell as her sword had dropped and she was sent flying forward.

Naila glared at her friend who was tumbling and skidding across the floor, her top was halfway near gone but still covered her up. The boots she had on were gone as her skirt was ripped and burned up, her body was more beat up from Esters last attack.

She got on her knees in front of Jason and shook him. "Now's not the time to space out on me here." He was still in his own world making her let out a sigh. "You made me do this Jason." Naila raised her hand up high, she brought it down and smacked the daylights out of him.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for Naila?!" Jason shouted as he held his cheek.

"For you to snap out of it." Naila says sternly.

"Couldn't do it more gently? Jeez you pack a lot behind a smack, ouch." He rubbed his cheek and glared at her.

"Glad to have you back." She smiled but it dropped when she noticed something and raised a brow. "Why does it look like you are about to cry?"

Jason eyes widened, he snapped his head away from her. "I wasn't."

Ester stood up, she glared seeing the two of them. "That's is it!" Holding her hand back, a ball of light gathered in her palm until it started to get bigger and bigger. "Both are you gonna go at the same time!" She glared at Naila the most. "Blame yourself for this."

 _'Why won't you just let it go Yuki...'_ Naila looked at her with a pitiful look. _'You are only hurting yourself.'_ Jason winced as he stood up which got her attention. "What are you doing?"

"Going to stop your idiotic friend." He said sternly, his hand dropped from his cut on his left side.

"But you're hurt." Naila pointed out.

"Who said I was doing it alone?" Jason questioned as he kept his look on Ester, he held his hand back to her. "If you want to help her then you have to take her down, time to put that wind to the test."

"I don't even know how I did it the first time." Naila looked down.

"Do you trust yourself?" He questioned, she nodded. "Then you can do it." Naila looked at her hand before giving it to him and standing up next to him.

They took a stance and held their combined hands to the back of them, a strong force of wind gathered around both of them. Jason's body felt different as he was wondering how the wind was building stronger then before but his focus was all on Naila and helping her.

Ester's light got bigger but she was thrown off from seeing the magic power building behind Jason and Naila who had serious looks. Her eyes widen in shock as her hand shook, she was starting to get hesitant with her magic. The orb stopped growing from the lack of concentration.

 _'Naila...'_ She continued looking at them wide eyed.

Their hands had a gray light to them. " **Unison, Raid!** " Both of them yelled as they shot their combined hands forward, a massive whirlwind was sent straight ahead.

Ester quickly snapped out of it as she brought her orb to the front. " **Judgelight!** " She let out the massive blast of light that hit the wind but was soon over powered as the spell vanished inside the wind currents. "No!" It came flying to her at a fast pace.

The blast hit, as sounds of the explosion echoed through the entire castle. The floor in the Ballroom shook from impact of the winds that was still going off. As it calmed down, the smoke cleared up showing a laid out Ester near a big pile of rubble from the wall that was blown up. Her hair was out it's pony tails and fallen over her as her outfit was destroyed but kept some parts covered. The aftermath of the blast left her body completely bruised as she had a couple cuts from the wind.

Naila and Jason lowered their hands, her sword that was in the ground had vanished with a light to show that it was officially over.

He let out a sigh and looked down at their hands that was still locked together. "When are you finally gonna let go of my hand?"

"Maybe not until were married." Naila shrugs with a smile.

Jason's hair stood up at the mention of the word marriage. "What did I tell you about being creepy?!"

Naila let go of his hand with a giggle, she slowly made her way over to Ester who was still out of it from the last blow. Her smile dropped into a look of concern as she called out to her. "Yuki..." Jason kept his distance as he watched.

He picked up his jacket and tied it around his waist to hopefully ease the bleeding down of his cut, he looked back at Naila. "Even after all of that she is still worried about her..." Looking down, he scoffed out a smirk from knowing if it one of his friends that he would be the same way. His mind went back to earlier when Ester mentioned a familiar name to him, a pain came to his chest as he closed his eyes. "Doesn't matter what you love. There is always somebody there to try and take it away." He mumbled to himself with a pained expression.

Naila got closer, she got on her knees and had a seat next Yuki as her body felt drained from using so much power from earlier. "Are you okay?"

"You hit me with a blast five times as strong as mine, how do you think I am?" Ester kept her eyes closed with an annoyed expression. "You won, so why are you still here?"

"Because I'm not leaving this island without Yuki but Ester can keep her butt right here." She said as Ester opened her eyes to look at her. "What is it?" Naila blinked.

"Why don't you hate me?" Ester questioned. "I hurt you...the one thing I tried to keep from happening and I did it myself."

"Yeah that's true, but it's also my fault. I haven't talked about that day since I was kid and I never once thought you were still affected by it." Naila looked down with a sad look as she forced a smile. "I just assumed when I let it go that you did to and I shouldn't have done that but I do forgive you for all of this. If you promise to leave all of this behind then when we go back it will be my turn to finally help you and help you heal, what do you say?"

Ester looked at her with tears clouding her vision and slipping down her cheeks. As everything that just happened flashbacked into her mind like a quick movie. The screams of her friend and all the damage she saw that she had done to her had sent a pain to her chest. "Look at everything I did to you..." Ester said lowly. "I-I just wanted to keep you safe but all I did was make things worse...I'm sorry!" She let out sobs as she started crying. "I'm so sorry Naila."

Naila smiled and rested a hand on her forehead. "It's okay, I forgive you and so does Jason."

"Not in this lifetime." Jason mumbled, Naila looked over her shoulder shooting him a scary glare making his body stiffen up. "I forgive, I forgive." He quickly said making her smile and turn back around, he sat down on the floor Indian style with a sigh as he closed his eyes thinking. _'Naila's Wind Magic shouldn't be that strong yet. My body felt more of magic energy until we started getting into the spell which means I gave her a boost somehow. That would mean tapping into a new element for me but which one?'_

He knew it had to be something from the Light Element or Air, not only that but Ester could have killed them with that blast. The only reason it didn't stick was because she got to distracted from their Unison Raid that they did and didn't let the spell build up more.

Jason sighed as he fell back with a wince. "I wonder if Gio is out to." He opened his eyes turned into slits when something came to mind. _'Ester is the second and Gio ran into the first...hopefully Sophie gets lucky and won't run into anyone.'_ A smirk slowly appeared on his lips. "Not worried though, Sophie can handle herself more then people think she can."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Naila asked amused as she looked back.

Jason shot up off the floor. "Oh hush, I was thinking out loud!"

"Rightt." Naila trailed off with a giggle.

 **{ Meanwhile... }**

Maverick had led Sophie down into the underground part of the ruins.

The only way to get down there you had to go through a passage that had nothing but cob webs and more through the tunnel and you had to crawl.

"Now his study should be down here." Maverick says in thought as they walked down the massive space. Sophie was still squealing and rubbing her body over with a frantic look. "You have been doing that for two minutes" Maverick rolled her eyes. "There is nothing on you."

"You don't know that!" Sophie exclaimed. "I swear I can still feel something crawling on me."

"Like that spider on your leg?" Maverick raised a brow.

"What?!" Sophie jumped wide eyed.

She snickered and shook her head. "To easy."

"Not funny!" Sophie says. "You do not play about spiders."

Maverick rolled her eyes, they got to the end where the study and everything was still set up with the books and everything. "Ah, ha." She pointed as she walked over and scanned the desk for a book on the cannon.

Sophie looked at the drawings on the ruin wall. "Hey, what is all of this?" She pointed to the drawings.

Looking over her shoulder, Maverick got a good look at it. "Not sure but I know the woman with the green hair is an Angel Fighter."

"Wow, she kinda looks like Melody except with green hair and different eyes." Sophie puts her hands on her hip. "Are all Angel Fighters pretty or something?"

"Not sure but there has never been anything about them being ugly so maybe no." Maverick answered, she continued pushing things out of her way. Her brows soon furrowed together. "I don't get it, where is the book? It should be one right here with the others. You aren't gonna have a book on everything else but the cannon."

Sophie continued looking at the ruin drawings on the wall in curiosity. "Uh is this big gate on the island to?" She pointed.

Maverick shook her head. "No, nobody knows where that is."

"You know what it is?" Her brow raised.

"I read something about it being called The Gate of Heaven. Nothing really on the use of it in the history books or anything. The only thing that was said that it was made by the same Dark Wizard that helped make Heaven's Comet." Maverick says, she got on her knees and started looking under the desk.

"This guy has got to stop making stuff for these people." Sophie sighed. "I feel like it's just gonna cause us drama in the future." She looked back at the drawings. "I never knew there was another Dark Wizard besides Zeref and I heard he hasn't been heard from in decades."

"I thought the same things." Maverick says. "It's weird though, why would a Dark Wizard help Angel Fighters unless something was in it for him."

"Maybe they offered him a pair of wings." Sophie said with a giggle, a book was thrown to smack her in the head from the side. "Ah!" She rubbed her head. "Jeez Maverick! A simple that wasn't funny in annoyed tone would have sent the message to yah know!"

Maverick stood up, her brow raised. "What are you talking about? I didn't throw that."

Sophie was about to question it until the sound of a sword being shoved in the ground echoed, her expression turned serious. A gray magic circle spun under Maverick who looked down wide eyed.

"Move!" Sophie tackled her out the way just in time.

Many swords sprouted up blade first from where she was just standing, Maverick swallowed the lump in her throat. "Please tell me you did that."

Sophie got off her. "No but I know who did."

Mya walked out the shadows with a happy smile as she came to a stop with a wave. "Hello Sophie Row darling." She said cheerfully.

Sophie glared. "You."

"Ooh." Mya drew back. "You don't look as happy to see me. I wonder will the fact that I have this change your mind." She showed a book to them as it read ' **Spatial Cannon History** ' on the front.

"That's the book we need." Maverick stood up.

Mya looked at her. "Maverick you naughty little girl. I know Sophie is adorable and all but you just can't go on and help the enemy. Hasn't that daddy of yours taught you better?" Sophie fist clenched as she continued to glare at her. "Just come to me and I will promise to make sure you aren't hurt."

"Not a chance." Maverick shot her a glare.

Mya smirked. "I asked nicely. Don't make me have to get things done the other way."

"That ain't happening." Sophie said sternly. "Me and you got some business to settle from earlier."

"Still holding a grudge?" Mya raised a brow.

"You got that right!" Sophie shouted at her, she glanced back at Maverick. "Go find a way out of here."

Maverick looked at her. "What about you?"

Sophie scoffed. "I told you I'm not leaving until my hand print is on the side of this girls face."

"Okay." She said in a hesitant voice.

"Can't go anywhere on me Maverick." Mya jumped up taking her sword out the ground in the process. "Then you wouldn't be part of them game we are about to play and you play a big part!"

Mya threw her sword in between them, it sent off a strong wave of wind which sent both girls flying back. She did a flip over her sword and grabbed it out the ground at the same time. Her eyes widened when Sophie had ran and landed a punch to her face that sent her flying back with a grunt.

She had already snatched the book out her hand and went skidding back before coming to a stop with the book in hand.

"You got it." Maverick said happily.

"And I got you." Mya said with a smirk as she drove her sword in the ground again to come to a stop.

Sophie was confused as to what she was mumbling until she saw the blade in the ground. "Crap. Maverick get out of the way!"

A magic circle re appeared under Maverick but this time the swords shot up quicker, she let out a scream from shock. Her body shook in fear as she was now trapped in **Sword Birth** , her dress was ripped up exposing her a bit. Sophie was about to say something until she saw blood drip on the floor, her eyes went back up to Maverick who kept her head down.

Sophie ran over to see a sword in her back but not to deep, her eyes widened. "Maverick!" She tried sticking her arms through the swords to get to her but it was more then when Mya had did it to her.

Maverick weakly lifted her head up. "Sophie...you got the book you need to go."

"There is no way I'm leaving you like this or here with that thing." She said referring to Mya who glared at her for saying that.

"You have to go. Time is not on you and your friends side right now there is only three hours left until the comet comes." Maverick winced as she closed one of her eyes in pain. "M-My back really hurts." A small smile crept it's way on her face as she looked down. "At least I did get to help you guys, right?"

"Stop saying it like this is your last time looking at me Maverick!" Sophie shouted at her with tears building in her eyes. "I'm gonna get you out of that I promise but you gotta stay with me a little while longer." More blood dripped on the ground from her wound. "Please stay..."

"You gave to go save your friend." Maverick breathed out.

"I have two friends to save." Sophie said.

Maverick looked up at her shocked. "I'm your friend? But I was mean to you.."

"That's okay." Sophie smiled. "Make it up to me by staying alive, okay?" Maverick just nodded weakly before closing her eyes.

"Huh." Mya folded her arms across her chest. "I guess one of the sword got hooked up in there by mistake, she smirked amused. "Oops, I guess that was my bad." She shrugged.

Sophie continued looking to Maverick, her body shook in anger. "Let the spell down." Her voice came out in a threatening way.

"I made you mad again didn't I?" Mya raised a brow. "The only way I'm letting that down is if you beat me which is not happening. Your friends may got past my sister but I am very different from her." She yanked her sword out the ground. "And once I add that pretty sword of yours to my collection then I can shove that sword deeper in that brats back. I don't care what her father says, she needs a reality check."

Sophie dropped the book as she stood up, she stuck her left arm out to the side. An ice blue magic circle appeared on her palm until a black hole took it's place instead. She reached her hand inside the hole. "There is a reason people don't get on my bad side Mya." Sophie says as she pulled out her **Constellation Blade** from the black hole, it vanished. "And you're about to see why."

Mya looked at her, Sophie turned around with a cold look in her eye that made Mya want to jump but she kept her composure.

"Good thing I hit a nerve." Mya smirked as she readied her sword. "Lets see the real monster behind those gray eyes." She winked with a giggle.

Sophie continued to glare at her. _'Hang on Maverick, I'm gonna get you out of this alive. That I promise...'_

* * *

 **Another chapter on out the window and hopefully I did better with the fight scene and everything and it wasn't cliche this time. But I hope people liked it and everything, the reason I was almost gonna be gone for that long is because I had some things to take care of in another state. But what do you know, my cousin has a laptop! So I was able to update on time after all anyway do leave me a review telling me what you think and I will see you guys in next weeks update!**

 **Chapter Fourteen- Saving My Friends**


	16. Chapter Fourteen- Saving My Friends

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and OC, the other OC's are made up by the users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! And thanks to my new story followers Ishiguro and SomeGuy91, it does make me happy to see others who aren't in the story still leave a review and give their feedback on the story. Also thanks to FanGirlReviews, I like reading long reviews for some reason although it makes me scared at the same time. You know half is good and some is nice criticism but then it could all be bad to so I just cross my fingers each time lol. Also I know others get tied up in work, school, or just life period and things happen so I am happy that when you do come back you remember to check my story out.**

 **It shows I'm still being thought of but a lot of people say I update fast, lol I hope that isn't a bad thing though. I try not to be gone to long so people won't loose interest or anything. And guess who's getting drawn out this month? Master Vaud! I'm gonna start with him since he is the Master after all and I finally found a Guild insignia which will be pretty awesome as well. So those two together will be drawn and should be done by the end of this month then it will give you a feel of how the others will look. Anyway, we are almost to the ending of this Arc and I watched some people take a guess for what's gonna happen but nobody was right yet. Which means I'm still in the clear but even if somebody does get it right I won't tell you. Lol anyway thanks to everybody that always leaves a review and that keeps supporting this story!**

* * *

 **{Chapter Fourteen- Saving My Friends}**

Mya made the sword she was holding disappear, another one took it's place as it had a silver handle with black blade. She swiped it down to the side with a smile and motioned Sophie to come to her with a hand. "You gonna move first spatial girl or do you want me to make the first move."

Sophie eyes were focused on her sword that she had. _'I got a bad feeling about that sword.'_

"Fine then." Mya quickly took off towards her.

Sophie snapped out of thought when she saw her, she jumped out of the way to miss the shot Mya had intended to hit. Mya jumped up, spining around she connected her sword against Sophie's as a massive power wave went out. The black blade glowed as a black power tried to lock around Sophie's sword. Her eyes widen, taking her foot she kicked Mya in the stomach and sent her flying back.

Mya drove her sword in the ground with a laugh, coming to a stop, she yanked it out and went back after her. Sophie met her halfway as both of them started to exchange sword blows black and forth. She figured the youngest sister would be hard one to handle but not like this and that sword that she was now using, it was something off about it.

Sophie weaved a kick, Mya used her sword to aim for her back but Sophie caught her just in time and stopped her blade with hers. Both blades shook from each girl trying to overpower the other, a black power shot out from it and started wrapping around Sophie's blade.

"What is that?" Her eyes widened.

" **Sword Drain**." Mya smirked, she used her knee to bring into the gut of Sophie before hitting her with a kick to send her falling back to the ground with a skid. "Drains that magic power out of that little sword of yours. The weaker the sword, the weaker the wielder. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

Sophie got up and shook it off. "I really wish you shut up." She charged after her with a yell, Mya jumped out the way and changed swords again. Sophie ran to get her until she saw her shove her sword back in the ground, she looked down at her feet and saw the magic circle. "Damn." She jumped up just as the swords shot up from the ground, her body winced as one managed to cut her right leg.

Mya snatched her blade out the floor and watched Sophie land a couple feet away from her, she smiled when she saw blood fall down her calf. "Looks like you're hurt."

"That doesn't mean anything." Sophie shook off the stabbing pain going through the back of her calf. "I can still fight."

"Wrong again Sophie." Mya giggled stretching out her hand, a medium sized gray magic circle had spun on her palm. She kept her hand gripping the sword that was still in the ground. " **Blade Dance**." Mya yanked her sword out the ground and threw towards Sophie. It changed into single blades before multiplying and going faster, many sword were now flying to her.

Sophie eyes widened as she jumped and tried to dive away from some, four of them caught her as she let out a scream. The blades sent her slamming against the wall, they had her pinned firmly against it as she was struggling to get free from it.

Mya picked up one of the fallen blades and threw it like a dart almost, it hit under the arm of Sophie as it was close to her heart. She quickly tore herself off the wall, she ripped the dress a bit in the process. Sophie fell to the ground and used her sword to pick herself up since she felt her leg getting weaker on her.

"I get saving that other chick but why put your life on the line for her?" Mya jerked her thumb back at Maverick with a smirk. 'I mean her dad is the one that wants to kill your friend in the first place. You should be happy that I almost took her out for you but instead you attack me."

"You don't get to choose the life you are given and children don't get to choose their parents." Her grip tightened on her sword as her jaw clenched. "I don't know anything about the tears she probably has shed, and neither do you!"

"And nor do I care." Mya scoffed. "She isn't the only girl with a screwed up life."

"No she isn't." Sophie glared at her. "But she is still one of those who doesn't fall into the darkness and that's a hell of a lot more that I can say for you."

"How about you just shut your mouth!" She shouted.

Mya held her hand out as two twin swords took her place, instead of going after Sophie she had went back towards Maverick and the book. Sophie gasped before taking off after her, she jumped over head and clashed swords with her to make her stop in her tracks. She had glanced back at Maverick who was still breathing heavy, more blood was on the floor then it was earlier as it started to create a puddle.

Mya smirked when she saw her attention elsewhere, she kicked Sophie's injured leg from under her. She jumped giving her a hard heel kick to the face that sent her back and flying over Maverick. Sophie winced before using her feet to propel her off the wall and towards Mya.

"Why don't you just give it up?" Mya simply jumped up to avoid her attack, she landed a sharp kick to Sophie's back. Her eyes widen from the sudden hard feeling, she back flipped back and used her hand to level herself instead of her feet. "There is no way you are gonna beat me and still find a way to save that little friend of yours or stop that cannon, so why try?" She slammed both of the twin swords together, a light covered them to make both swords one. Mya held it up as it glowed half black and half gray. " **Twin Whirlwind!** "

A large black and gray whirlwind took on a spiraling shape as it shot Sophie up in the air. Her sword flew out of her hand from the power as she let out a scream, it managed to do damage and cut up her clothes a bit.

The whirlwind went away, Sophie fell to the ground with a shriek as her hair now was out it's pony tail and fell back around her. She breathed heavily as she was laid out with her body bruised up. That whirlwind took more out of her then she thought it would, it was something different about Mya's magic as it made her a bit scared to get back up. Her body felt tired as if it had nothing left but Maverick was in trouble and they still had to get to Melody.

Sophie body shook as she felt ready to cry. _'How am I supposed to get all of this done by myself? ...I can't even get up.'_

A green mist sautered out from the back of the caves making Mya turn her attention to that. "The hell?" Her brow raised in confusion. The mist surrounded Sophie who was still out of it on the ground.

 _'Sophie..'_ A familiar voice could be heard.

Sophie eyes widen with a gasp. "Melody?"

 _Flashback_

 _An eight year old Sophie pouted with her arms crossed, she wore a short gold strap dress with a red lining on it. Her now short blue hair came to her shoulder._

 _"Do you mind telling me why you and Melody got into a fight again?" A younger Cassidy questioned with her arms crossed in a stern manner. Her blonde hair was up in a pony tail back then._

 _Sophie huffed. "She started it. What is with her and those pink wings anyway?"_

 _"Sounds like somebody is a little jealous." Chris chuckled as he was sharing a table with Raven who was leaned back asleep._

 _"I am not!" Sophie stomped. "Besides, she hit me first."_

 _"What did you do that even caused her to hit you?" Cassidy raised a brow._

 _"She probably asked the new kid what she was doing here.." A younger Grace had said, she was sitting at a table with a book in her hand. Her eyes traveled across the pages with a sigh. "_ _I know I ask myself that question everyday."_

 _"Grace." Cassidy said sternly, she just shrugged and continued reading. Letting out a sigh, Cassidy looked back to the little girl. "What you said wasn't nice and the fact that you two fought again this week isn't a good thing either. Now go find her and apologize, maybe if you get to know her you will like her."_

 _"Trying to work a miracle over there aren't yah Cassie?" Chris smirked._

 _"Don't you have a job you should be doing Chris." Cassidy said back to him, she pointed to the door. "Go on Sophie."_

 _"Fine." Sophie stomped out the Guild hall. She walked along the evening streets with a pout as she was grumbling the whole way to find her. "She started it...why should I have to apologize first?" Sophie walked past the stream in the middle of Moravia, she saw Melody with her back turned as she sat on the grass. "Hey!" She called out to her but got no answer, Sophie put her hands on her hips. "Look I'm sorry for talking about you wings and what not. Don't see why you really care anyway." Sophie says, she was met with silence. "I'm talking to you! I know you hear me down there."_

 _A little seven year old Melody turned around, Sophie's eyes widened when she saw tears coming out her eyes. Melody stood up as she wiped at her eyes. "What do you want this time? If you came here to pick another fight, I'm not interested."_

 _Sophie sighed, she walked down the light green hill and sat beside her. "I'm not gonna pick a fight if you are crying. I didn't think you would cry just from me making fun of your wings like that."_

 _Melody just looked at her. "Well different things can hurt somebody more than you think."_

 _"Well I'm sorry." Sophie looked down. "I guess I was getting a little bit jealous."_

 _"Huh? Why?" Melody looked at her shocked._

 _"Because all people in the Guild are talking about is how cool your wings look and how adorable you are and stuff like that." Sophie made a face. "Just thought you were gonna replace me somehow."_

 _"No way." Melody said making her look over at her. "You been here longer then me so you already have a bond with them. I'm a little jealous of you actually, you were never really alone."_

 _Sophie eyes lowered sadly. "I wouldn't say that." She shook away the memories, Melody sat back down next to her. "Your wings aren't creepy by the way, they are pretty."_

 _"And?" Melody urged her._

 _Sophie rolled her eyes. "And they don't look like the wings you see in a shop somewhere."_

 _"Thank you." Melody smiled. Both girls looked back ahead at the sunset for a while as they sat in silence._

 _They walked back to the Guild hall before it got too late outside, they walked in talking which got some people's attention._

 _"Well would you look at that." Jane smiled at the sight. "Good job Cassie."_

 _"Eh, I could have did that." Chris waved it off._

 _"Yeah, right." Grace scoffed. "Could you have did it in a way that doesn't involve violence?"_

 _"Uh..." Chris scratched his head to think about it._

 _Melody and Sophie walked to a table, Sophie pushed her down when a cup came flying across the Guild hall. "Look out!"_

 _The cup smashed on the wall across the room. "Who in the hell threw that?!" Chris shouted angrily before the sound of brawling could be heard._

 _Melody eyes widened as she looked at them fighting. "Uh, do they always fight like this?" She got up on the long wooden chair to sit._

 _"Yup." Sophie nodded. "You just gotta watch yourself or you could be knocked out by something. Don't worry though, I'll watch your back."_

 _"You will?" Melody looked to her._

 _Sophie smiled with a quick nod. "Yeah, I'll watch yours as long as you watch mine."_

 _"Deal." Melody smiled, both of them high fived each other._

 _End flashback_

Sophie lips trembled into a smile. "You cried because you were judge and that's no different from now." She pulled her body up on her hands and knees.

Mya looked back to Sophie. "What are you talking about over there?" She let out a gasp when she felt a slight wind building.

"As long as she is watching my back, I'm gonna watch hers." Sophie mumbled as she looked down. A picture of Melody flashed through her mind as she was smiling at her. "Thank you Mel." Her breathing was a bit heavier, her gaze shot up to look at Mya as she was on her feet holding her side. A icy blue magic circle formed under her to blow her hair up a bit, she outstretched her hands as she closed her eyes. _'I promised Maverick I would get her out of this alive and I will keep that promise. Everyone has done their part now it's time for me to push myself and do mine."_ The same ice blue color covered her body, Maverick winced as she opened one eye to look at this in shock. " **Spatial stars, the time has come to show yourself and shine your brilliance on all of those who threaten your existence**. **Unlock the gate that bounds you**..."

Mya was confused when a black hole appeared in front of Sophie, she stepped back in fear from it. "What the hell are you mumbling." She gritted out before throwing her one sword that she had. " **Divide!** " Both twin swords split and aimed for Sophie but was pulled into the black hole, she shook her head. "No that should have went over not through. What are you doing?! I know you hear me talking to you!"

" **Let the storm of the stars judge you**..." Sophie continued as the black hole grew wider. Her eyes that were replaced by an icy blue shot open. " **Cadent, Quad Stellas!** "

A blast of stars mixed with Celestial night sky had shot out from the black hole, they spiraled and hit Mya to send her up in the air. She let out a loud scream as the blast had covered her whole body, the tunnels and lower ground shook as the explosion could be heard everywhere.

Maverick looked on wide eyed as both eyes were now open. ' _ **A Celestial Storm**?'_ She questioned.

Mya fell back to the ground, she skidded back as her body was still processing being hit. The swords disappeared from Maverick with a light as she fell to the ground with a thump. Sophie's hair calmed down as the black hole and magic circle disappeared, the light covering her body had faded out.

Sophie fell to her knees as her eye color went back to normal, she held her side as her body felt more drained from before. She took deep breaths as she looked to Mya who was down and out at least for a while she would be and that was good enough for her.

Hearing the sound of Maverick groan made her look up, she stumbled up to her feet and ran over to her. "Maverick!" She fell to her knees in front of her and lifted her up a bit. Maverick winced as she opened her eyes to look at her. "You're okay." Sophie sighed in relief.

"Not really no." Maverick grumbled.

"Hold on." Sophie put her down. She stood and limped over near Mya, she picked up what was left of her cape and went back to Maverick. Sophie wrapped it around her and tied it tight. "We just need to find Gio, hopefully he's not too out of it. He knows a good healing spell that helps with wounds like these." She helped her sit back up.

"What about the book?" Maverick asked.

"Right here." Sophie reached over and picked it up, it was a bit burned. "Well what's left of it." She helped her up to her feet, she held her arm over her shoulder and one around her waist.

"Are you sure you're okay to walk?" Maverick questioned.

"I'll be fine." Sophie smiled, her leg had a stabbing pain going through it but she shook it off. "Besides we don't have enough time to sit around like you said. Now let's find a way to that cannon."

"I know a way." Maverick says. "But it may involve spider webs again."

"Oh come on!" Sophie exclaims.

Maverick looked at her, she winced as she giggled a bit. Sophie raised a brow to look down at her in curiosity. "Thank you Sophie..."

"Huh? For what?" Sophie blinked.

"For showing me what a friend really is." She looked down. "I guess you're not all that bad."

"I'll take that." Sophie giggled to herself. "Now let's go." She started slowly walking in the direction that Maverick pointed in. "You were kidding about those spider webs right?" Sophie questioned.

"Aha...right." Maverick trailed off, she glanced back to see the green mist still floating around in the area. Her eyes turned to slits as she looked at it. _'What is that?'_

 **{ Meanwhile, in the Crystal Room }**

Melody let out a grunt as she was sent flying back, her body bounced off the ground as she skidded across it.

Ivin watched with a smirk. "Don't tell me that is the best you got for me Melody? You're already running out of time, is this how you really wanna go out?"

Melody slammed her hand the ground, a pink magic circle rotated under her. Both her hands engulfed in dark pink and white magic, her wings out stretched as she took off towards him again. "Shut your mouth would you!"

She started throwing left and right punches, he ducked and dodged them and caught her kick that she threw. Her eyes widen when his palm glowed red on her ankle, he threw her to the other side of the room as she screamed.

A red and black magic rope it looked like was attached to her ankle as he swung his arm around the whole room. Melody slammed into the extra rocks and pillars that was up. He lifted his hand up which propelled her in the air before bringing her to crash in the ground as it left a dent.

Ivin lifted his hand as the red and black magic rope disappeared. Melody's body was beaten and bruised up but she still pulled herself up.

"You be surprised the magic that this curse allows you to use." Ivin said, he made a gun with his fingers and aimed it at Melody. She was confused until a red ball of light formed on the tip of his fingers, it shot at her like a bullet and hit her ankle. This made her yell out in pain as he began to shoot out more at her with a laugh. "I really do start to wonder if you are the niece of Gremory. She would have probably been back to her feet by now. But you are a half breed so I shouldn't have expected much from you."

Melody fist clenched the ground as the next of his shots were bounced off of her **Aegis Shield**. It surrounded her like a dome to give her time to recover.

Ivin let out a tsk. "Not very smart to do." He gathered an orb of red and black magic together, he shot it towards her. The blast hit the the shield, Melody tried to fight it but it broke like shattering glass. She fell back on the ground as he walked towards her, he snapped his fingers twice. " **Demon Cross**." He mumbled to himself.

Melody was confused until the floor under her rumbled, a big medium sized black cross shot up from the ground behind her. She looked at the cross in fear as the area around them had turned dark. Red chains had shot out from it, they grabbed her and dragged her across the ground while she was trying to fight it.

"What are you doing? Let me out of this!" Melody shouted, it slammed her back against it and stretched body. Red and now black chains covered her body and tightened around her lower body and chest to where it was hard to breathe. "W-What is this?" Her body shook in fear as she stared down at him.

Ivin stopped below her with a smirk. "That shield of yours is weaker in this state then ever, should have just kept fist fighting with me. I would have actually spared you less pain." He held up his hand and waved it back and forth.

"What are you-" Melody let out a loud scream when a wave of burning red heat hit her body. It felt like it was trying to split her body in half while trying to burn her from the inside at the same time. Her eyes widened as she continued to scream in pain, tears hit the edge of her eyes.

He let it continue as he watched with a smirk. "I can't say that you never had this coming." Ivin ceased it for a second as Melody started to cry silently. "What's the matter? You were so confident earlier." He tilted his head.

She lifted her head to glare at him, a couple tears slid down her cheeks from pain. "You'll regret this.." Her voice came out in a stumble.

"Well until that time comes." Ivin waved his hand as he closed his eyes, the light went back around her body as her screams could be heard again. "Sometimes it pays to shut that mouth of yours Angel Fighter. You know the good thing about this is that your screams can be heard all through the castle." He looked to the side at the countdown that had began on the clock.

 **00:56:37**

A smile was shown on his face as his other eye glowed red in color. "I have been waiting a long time for this."

 **{ Elsewhere }**

Hearing screaming throughout the castle had made everybody pick up their pace more and head towards the crystal room.

Jason had ran down the hall and towards the direction of the stairs, Naila and Yuki would catch up but he had to go. He ran up the steps, some of the guards had spotted him and quickly ran after him. "I don't have time for this crap right now." Jason turned around once he made it to the top of the steps, an ice blue frost covered his hands while a blue magic circle rotated under him. " **Ice Make, Floor**."

The entire staircase had turned to ice, some of the guys slipped and fell back down while crashing into the others. He made sure none of them could get up there before continuing to run for the room.

His hoodie was still wrapped around his waist to keep his wound from his fight at bay for a while. "Where is that ice freak when you need him?" Jason said with a scoff, his fist clenched when he heard Melody's scream echo through the area again. "Hang on Melody."

 **{ Meanwhile }**

Boreas had stopped when he heard her screams, his eyes widened as he looked back in the other direction. Him and Glory had made it to the room where he had smelled Arron but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Shouldn't we go to her?" Glory looked to him.

His fist clenched as he looked down. "I can't."

"What why?" Glory looked at him shocked.

"Yes, why is that Boreas?" Arron questioned.

Both of them snapped their heads to the outer balcony that looked more like a terrace or a courtyard. Boreas glared at him from the side as he walked out to him with Glory slowly trailing behind him, she quickly transformed back into her cat form.

"You." Boreas gritted out, he cracked his knuckles as he looked at Arron. "I knew you were around here somewhere."

"You should have listened to your little cat friend." Arron put his hands in his pocket. "Because I won't let you get past me. What you should have did is went for Melody when you had a chance."

"So you can get in my way later?" Boreas questioned, Arron glared. "I don't think so. I take you out now and I know for sure that you won't be anywhere around to stop me. None of this will stop until you and that Ivin guy are put down."

"The only thing that needs to be put down is her." Arron spat. "You know nothing of the lives her people took and her herself."

Boreas brows furrowed confused. "What are you yammering on about? Melody never killed anybody."

"Learn your history DragonSlayer." Arron says. "My brother took in Melody and once him and his wife got attached to her, they died years later. It's the curse put on by one of Melody's kind, that is how strong their hate is for humans that they would let their own die alone before being raised by humans."

"She had nothing to do with that." Boreas simply said, Arron looked at him with a glare from him cutting him off. "I'm sure if Melody would have known that she would have tried to leave before then. I won't let you sit up here and blame her for deaths she knew nothing about. You're angry at her for a choice and sacrifice that your brother took on himself, what you need to do is take some lessons from him." His fist and body engulfed in a cold blue frost and magic power. "Blood doesn't matter when you care about someone."

"It does matter!" Arron shouted. "And to be sure that the cycle stops here, I will end her life and any person that gets in my way!" He got his hand ready.

Glory quickly grabbed Boreas out the way, the gravity attack had missed as it just managed to hit and crush the upper and lower level.

"You are warped in every single way!" Boreas shouted as Glory had flew him in the air. "You are just as twisted as whoever put that curse onto Angel Fighter children. It shows you are no better then the same person or kind that you are trying to kill!" Glory flew him down and let him go.

"I am better then them and you!" Arron shouted, he turned around.

"Not even close!" Boreas threw his fist at him but Arron moved out of the way missing the blast of ice and frost. He shot a wave of gravity at him. It hit Boreas and sent him over the side, Glory grabbed him up over the edge and back in the air.

Arron jaw clenched, he used the gravity to jump in the air and cut Boreas and Glory off. He stretched his hand out sending off a wave of gravity towards them, Glory flew back and into the trees.

"Boreas!" Glory shouted.

"Glory!" Boreas called out but she was already gone. "Damnit." He cursed, he brung his foot up to kick Arron in the gut.

Arron let out a grunt as cold air blasted up from the kick still attached to his stomach. He reached forward and slammed his palm into the chest of Boreas who eyes widened.

" **Transfer!** " Arron called out.

Boreas was sent flying down to the center of the terrace like a missile. Arron landed back down a little ways away from him but was shocked when Boreas was stumbling up.

Arron eyes glanced to the sky to see it was getting darker, he looked back ahead. "I will not let you interfere."

"Funny." Boreas clenched his fist. "I never asked for your permission!" He blew a blast of cold air and frost out his mouth towards him.

Arron used both hands to use a force of gravity to keep it from harming him. "It's hopeless. You can't touch me but yet you think you can beat me."

The blast of frost and ice continued coming, Boreas hand reached out and grabbed his wrist as the blast slowly faded away, Arron gasped shocked. "What were you saying about not touching you?"

"Get your hands off of me!" Arron snapped, he stretched his hand out and started blasting him with gravity to get him to let go. Each gravity hit was like an air slap to the face as it sent him in different direction, he still kept his grip on his wrist. Arron used his gravity to slam him over to the side and back to the other side but Boreas still wasn't letting him go.

"I'll never understand a guy like you." Boreas fist engulfed in frost and ice, he punched Arron in the stomach as a cold blue air shot up. "Who thinks that only blood makes you a family! Everyone in my life is family in my eyes and it's not because we come from the same person!"

"Well it should be!" Arron says, he used his hand to block Boreas punch by using Gravity to keep it pushed back. The power coming from his fist started to get bigger. "For someone who used to be a Rune Knight, you should be protecting people from things like her. It should not be the other way around."

"Don't talk to me about life." Boreas growled at him. "You know nothing about it or what it means!"

"I do know how to end it!" Arron shouted.

He hit Boreas with a wave of gravity that sent him flying back, he flipped and came to a stop on his stomach. Arron quickly took something out of his pocket as he threw it at him. Three talismans attached themselves on the ground in front of Boreas who started to get back up.

"What the?" Boreas looked down at it confused.

"If you won't stay down then I'll let those same feelings for others send you where you belong." Arron said, they glowed before a black light shot out of each one. They formed a huge dome like sphere, magic leaked out and grabbed a hold of a protesting Boreas.

Glory had shot down from the sky and tried to grab his hand but it pulled him. "No!" She missed grabbing his hand by an inch. It went down inside the ground, as it was now a swirling dark and red portal on the space in front of her. She slammed her hand on it but it didn't work, you couldn't reach inside or anything as it looked like a simple visual effect. "Boreas! Boreas!"

"That isn't gonna work." Arron winced a bit as he was still feeling a bit of damage from the blows Boreas gave him.

"What did you do? Where is he?!" Glory shouted at him wide eyed, she slammed her hands back on the ground. "Boreas! Can you hear me?"

"I did nothing." Arron dusted himself off. "The spell is Ivin's, all I was told to do was to throw it out whenever one of you brats got to be too much. And like I said earlier, he can't hear you or see you. It is a spell that traps a person into a world of lost souls, I guess once it claims his then he will cease to exist."

Glory eyes widened as she looked back down at it. There wasn't much she could do against Arron and she couldn't get Boreas out without help. She could run and get it but what would happen to him if she did just leave. Her fist clenched as she looked down at it, she sucked back her tears as she bit her lip. "...Boreas!" She cried out.

 ** _{ World of lost souls }_**

Boreas winced as he tried to move his body but couldn't, it was just stuck floating in this gray and black space. It almost looked foggy and just dull around him as he felt his body getting weaker.

"Boreas!" Glory's voice could be heard through.

"I'm in here!" Boreas called out but he still heard her calling for him as it now sounded like she was crying. "She can't hear me.." His gaze saddened, he was mostly worried because he left her up there with Arron and nobody up there to protect her from him. Boreas quietly gasped when he felt the presence of somebody else there with him. The sounds of Melody's screams had stopped a little while after he started fighting Arron which meant Ivin stopped whatever he was doing. His fist clenched when the thought of her crossed his mind. "I'm still coming for you Mel..."

A green mist floated into view as it caught his eye, it was Melody's scent but then it wasn't. He looked at it confused as it had wrapped around his body once before going back to float in front of him.

 _"The only person that can hear you will be the only person that can get you out of this..." A unfamiliar older woman's voice echoed._

"What?" The green mist started fading away. "Wait, what does that mean?" Boreas called out. "Come back! Nobody can even hear me in this place!

...

 _"Boreas?"_

His eyes widened. "Melody..."

* * *

 **That was chapter 14, and I just realized that in a while I will be closer to 20 and then my next goal will be 30 chapters. But we are getting down to the wire here and I'm gonna go ahead and actually say that there is two or three chapters left to this Arc before it is all over. A lot is going on here, any guesses on what or who that green mist is? Anyway don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and everything. I will see everybody in the next update and I hope I have been doing a good job so far with everything.**

 **Chapter Fifteen- I Hear You**


	17. Chapter Fifteen- I Hear You

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and OC, the other OC's are made up by the users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad that people don't mind me updating quickly like I do, I just feel like if I wait too long it feels like a week or two and could only be the fifth day. Not to mention to many ideas come to me about this story so I had to make a special document to write it all down. That's how excited I am to do other Arc's that are coming up soon but we still have this one to finish. I planned the ending out for this Arc and hopefully people like it but we are a chapter away from all of that.**

 **Again I do have to say thanks for leaving reviews like always, like I said I don't know why but I get a kick out of reading long reviews. It just shows me how much people really analyze the story and get into it which means a lot to me. Also another big thanks because we got to 154 reviews already so thanks to my story readers and reviewers. I'm gonna be honest here, I didn't think my story would really get to that many reviews for a while but I guess I got proven wrong. But enough of me talking here, onto the next chapter!**

* * *

 **{Chapter Fifteen- I Hear You}**

Ivin had lowered his hand when he had saw her already knocked out from the pain. He smirked before lifting his hand up one more time. "Don't give up on me now Melody." He waved his hand once.

An explosion from the door tore his attention away from her, his eyes widened as he whipped around. Jason shot out from the smoke and landed a flaming fist to the center of Ivin's face. The impact sent him flying back into the wall with a grunt, Jason landed back on his feet as he glanced back behind him.

His eyes went wide with what he saw as he turned around fully. Melody was knocked out while still chained against the cross, she was breathing but you could barely tell. "Melody! Hey can you hear me?"

"No she can't." Ivin pulled himself up.

Jason looked at him from the side with a glare but was a bit caught off guard. The punch to Ivin's face had did absolutely no damage what so ever and he had packed a lot into that blow. Not to mention his eye was throwing him off more then anything, he just had a bad energy around him period.

"What the hell is this thing?" Jason turned around.

"Exactly what it looks like, a Demon Cross." Ivin walked out from the rubble. "Those chains around her will cause her the worst pain, I'm sure you heard her screams earlier. I do have to say I am shocked that you got past Arron's Knights, I guess they are just as worthless as that thing behind you."

"What did you say?" Jason fist engulfed in flames as he glared at him. "Let her down from that thing right now."

"Or what?" Ivin questioned with a raised brow. "I don't think you Shadow Dimir kids realize who really is holding all the cards here. But the fact that you got here before anyone has peaked my interest so if you take me on and win then I will release her but if not." He waved his hand again, Melody's body glowed as the pain shot through her again. She screamed loudly as the pain woke her back up. Jason made a run for him from hearing enough, he jumped up and started throwing punches at him. Ivin started ducking and weaving the punches as his attack on Melody had stopped again. "If you can't beat me then I promise that comet coming won't have enough time to kill her before I do."

"What you are gonna do is shut up!" Jason started landing flaming sharp kicks to him.

Ivin shook off one but was met with one in his gut, he winced but still grabbed a hold of Jason's leg. Taking his hand, he palmed the chest of Jason twice making his eyes widened from the feeling. A red glow appeared before it blasted Jason back, he skidded across the ground holding his chest with a pained look.

Jason stood up and saw the glow still on his chest, Ivin snapped his fingers twice making him glance up confused. The glow got brighter as a small blast went off against the glowing area on his chest and sent him down. "W-What the hell?" He was on his hands and knees trying to get up but a second one went off, he let out a yell from pain as he fell back down.

"Packs a real punch doesn't it?" Ivin questioned with a smirk, he saw him trying to get back up to his feet again. "The good thing about using **Cursed Spots** , is that it makes you an easy target for this."

He took of towards him, he grabbed him up by his arm as another light glowed against the skin of Jason. Ivin threw him across the large room as the same red and black rope appeared, he slung him all around the room. He made sure his body slammed into the walls and some of the pillars before slamming him in the ground over by the cannon. Jason winced as he glanced up to see the time on the clock on **00:55:57** this made him reach for it.

Ivin caught this and yanked him backwards, he slammed up against the ceiling. Jason's hand glowed blue before his water whip shot out and grabbed Ivin by the arm.

He looked at this wide eyed, Jason fell back to the ground but landed on his feet. "Not the only one with tricks up your sleeve."

"You little brat." Ivin gritted out, he gave his rope a tug that yanked Jason forward. He went to punch him in his chest again but was shocked when he jumped over him.

Jason quickly let go of his water whip, he aimed his hand up towards the sky as a big light blue magic circle rotated over them. " **Thousand Shards, Dance**!"

Ivin snapped his head up when many ice shard fell down from the magic circle, this made him release Jason as the rope vanished. Jason came to a tumbling roll away from him, he quickly made a run for the cannon while Ivin was busy. He didn't know if it will work but it was gonna be worth a shot.

Jason slammed his hands on the ground not to far from it, ice shot up and froze the cannon. He got closer and saw the time not moving anymore, he sighed out of relief. Ivin had used his magic to shield himself from the rest of the shards until they stopped. Jason ran over to Melody and went to touch the chain but they gave off this power that made him draw his hand back a bit.

"What kind of magic is this?" He mumbled to himself, he thought maybe he could use one of his ice swords to cut them.

A booming explosion was heard as a strong breeze made him stumble a bit, he turned around to look back at Ivin who didn't look happy. His demon eye glowed as it had changed pitched black with a green and red pupil in the center. The color of his hair had streaks of green mixed in while it had now dropped from his pony tail. Ivin had red magic circle under him as a strong magic power was emanating off of it.

"I should have ended all of you when you first stepped foot on this damn island." Ivin swiped his hand to the left as black and red chains sprouted from it and aimed to Jason. "Do you really think that ice is gonna stop that cannon?"

"It's worth a shot." Jason shot back before ducking and dodging out of the way.

He ducked one set but another wrapped around his waist and squeezed tightly. The pain from his wound with Ester had came back to haunt him as he let out a small grunt from pain. Ivin caught this and sent the rest of the chains out as they brought him to his knees, it stretched his arms but kept its tight hold on his waist. Jason eyes went wide when he saw what looked like Demon's holding the ends of the chains.

Ivin snorted out a laugh as he went into a hysterical fit of laughter. He shot out another chain towards him, it wrapped around Jason's neck and slowly tightened. He coughed wide eyed as his breathing was being cut off.

"You came to save her but now who is gonna save you?" Ivin questioned. "As far as I'm concerned all three of you are dead. From Melody, to that DragonSlayer and now an Elemental user." He showed his hand to the cannon, a red light glowed from inside before shattering the ice like nothing as the countdown continued. "That countdown doesn't stop the blast by the way, it just times when the comet will reach us."

 _ **{ World of lost souls }**_

Melody watched the scene between Jason and Ivin in horror, she wanted to help but could do anything to help him. She looked around the place as she was able to move freely.

"Boreas can you hear me?" Melody called out, she heard him calling for her but he was fading out slowly. She turned around to see a glimpse of him but the image of him quickly vanish. "No, come back!" Her eyes watered as she was now completely alone. She couldn't see what was happening between Jason or Ivin and now she couldn't hear Boreas anymore. Melody fell to her knees as she looked at her white hair that fell over her shoulder. She buried her face in her hands as she started crying.

The green mist re surfaced as it had wrapped around her body one good time before going to float behind her. A hand reached out and touched the top of her head and rubbed it gently. "Why are you shedding tears?" The same voice questioned.

"T-This is all my fault." Melody cried. "Now I'm gonna lose everyone and be alone again. I don't want anyone else to die because of me."

"People die regardless." The mist had now taken on a full body apparition. She looked looked just like the same Angel Fighter from drawings in the tunnels except without her staff.

Melody turned around to see her, her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the woman. "Gremory.."

Gremory gave a slight smile. "Melody no death is caused by anything but fate itself. People are meant to die and sometimes there is nothing that you can do about it." She waved her hand to show a faded image.

Melody looked to see her parents graves, she saw the younger version of herself asleep in between the both of them. "I remember this.."

Gremory's face turned serious. "For three months you would sleep outside every night by those people's graves." Melody looked at herself as she could hear her younger self crying. That was something she would do every night for months until she finally realized that they weren't coming back. "I don't know what they did to you but you returned the feelings that had for you. For the first time I actually watched humans care for something other then themselves and it almost made me regret putting the curse onto you."

"You were watching me?" Melody looked up at her.

"I'm not the only one watching you." Gremory says. "Who do you think warned you to get off of my island first?" Melody eyes widened as the thoughts of her real mother crossed her mind. "I didn't understand that human Arron's actions until I tapped in his memory and came across this." She waved her hand over as that image faded out and another faded back in.

Melody eyes widened when she saw Arron by both of of her parent's grave, he was sitting in front of them with a sad look.

 _"You always took care of me...and this one time I couldn't repay the favor." Arron's voice came through, his fist clenched on the ground. "We lost our parents and now I had to lose you to." A couple tears slipped down his cheeks. "I'm sorry big brother."_

Gremory looked down when she saw tears float, Melody watched with tears in her eyes.

"You and Arron are no different from each other." Gremory spoke back up. "Both of you lost them but sometimes one loses more then the other. You were found by another human later on but he had on the other hand had no one to go back to at all."

"He hated me because I took him away." Melody's lips trembled. "Arron was hurt just as much as I was but it was my fault that they were gone so he hated me for it." She continued watching the flashback. "I took the only thing he had left away from him." Her hands covered her face. "I never meant to do any of that to them. Why did you do this to me? Why did you put a curse like this on me and to Ivin, do you see what you have done?" Melody looked back to her. "Why do you hate humans?"

"The only reason I don't hate you is because you are half of what I am." Gremory said sternly. "Angel Fighters are supposed to hate humans and not to mention Dragons as well. So the fact that one of a Dragon's children is stuck in here doesn't really concern me but I did give him a bit of advice. The only way to get him out is if you let him out."

"What?" Melody looked at her shocked.

 **{ Meanwhile }**

Glory continued looking down at the portal under her, she continued to slam her hands down on it. "Boreas! You have to fight it!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that doing that is pointless?" Arron raised a brow.

"Just let him out of this, you proved your point already." Glory snapped at him. "Bad enough you want to take Melody away, you're trying to take him away to."

"Glory!" Naila called out as she ran out.

"Nalia, where are the others?" Glory looked at her relieved.

"Giotta is helping Maverick and Yuki but Sophie ran up to the crystal room to stop the cannon with Jason who should already be there. Where is Boreas?" Nalia asked as she noticed he was missing.

"Arron put him in here." Glory glared back at him as she motioned to the portal on the ground. "It's a spell of Ivin's and I can't get him out of it. There is no way to reach inside and I don't think Boreas can move to get out. We need to get Maverick, doesn't she probably know her father's spell?"

"Maverick is to weak to even try to figure something like this out." Nalia eyes lowered, neither her or Yuki were in a position to fight or walk. "We just have to beat him and maybe that will break it."

Arron smirked. "Now isn't this funny, a little girl and a cat think they are gonna take me down. This is just a fun day for me but I just don't think either of your bodies are up for that challenge." A force of gravity slammed both girls down into the ground as they let out screams. "You may have gotten past my Knights but I know they injured you somewhere, they aren't that easy to get by."

Naila fist clenched on the ground. "I can't even concentrate enough to distract him or try to use wind magic." She let out a scream when Arron lifted her up a bit off the ground. He slammed her back down before doing the same to Glory and kept the gravity on them.

Arron walked forward, he stopped in front of the portal and looked down at it. He smirked as he looked inside. "I guess this is goodbye for you isn't it?"

 _ **{ World of lost souls }**_

"I do want him out of there and I want Ivin to let Jason go so why isn't it happening?" Melody looked to her.

Gremory simply shrugged. "I guess you're not strong enough to do so. The comet is approaching and you're a half breed which means you aren't as strong as you really should be right now." She held out her hand as her brown staff appeared in her hand. "The only thing that disgust me more then humans is the fact that you mother actually loved one and she was foolish but what is done is done. I do have to say that the fact that you're friends with the child of the Ice Dragon Azura is very interesting as well considering the history that is there."

"What are you talking about?" Melody questioned, she held her head confused. "I don't understand any of this. Why did you all vanished around the same time Dragons did? This whole timeline between you and them is really confusing me."

"As well it should be." Gremory eyes narrowed down at her. "I have no desire to answer all of your questions because they don't matter right now. If that cannon goes off and hits that comet then you and whatever is left of our kind will fall and we all really will have vanished. You asked me why I put the curse on Ivin's family, look at him." She showed a glimpse of the scene between him and Jason. "I give him a curse and he turns it into power to use for his own selfish needs, that is all humans want is power. And Dragons are nothing but cocky lizards who use to rule this planet before we came around and it could have stayed that way. It would have stayed exactly like that if your mother wasn't a woman that showed pity on those who are weaker then her." Her fist clenched at the memory. "Between her and that damn father of yours, all they did was cause trouble for me. Those two violated so many Angel Fighter laws, and the fact that they had two different views on life was no help." Gremory eyes opened up with a conflicted gaze. "If it was up to me Melody those two people that raised you would have been alive because you would have never went through the gate."

"A gate..." Melody eyes turned to slits.

Gremory looked down. "I already said too much to you as it is. Listen, the only person that can save your friends is you, you got them into this so get them out." Her body started going into a mist again.

"Wait don't go!" Melody reached for her.

"You are on my island and you are my family which means it belongs to both of us, this is your island as well. And sometimes my magic is yours." The mist started to fade away. "We will meet again and please remember that life without a sacrifice is pointless." Her voice went away.

"Gremory!" She shouted but she was already gone, her fist clenched her dress. "Some help she was. All of you were dragged into this because of me..." Images of her friends filled her mind. "Nobody else should have to die because of me and my kind."

 _ **{ With Boreas }**_

Boreas heard Arron talking above him as the sound of Glory and Naila being forced down by gravity could be heard. He tried moving his body but it was getting harder and harder to do by the second.

 _"Now wouldn't a certain Magic Council woman be disappointed in you Boreas?" Arron questioned with a slight of amusement in his voice. "I guess now you will be able to see her real soon won't you?" He let out a chuckle._

Boreas glared in anger, he started moving his body as his whole body engulfed in cold air and frost while giving off a blue color. "Shut up!" The power off of him grew bigger. "You don't have any right to even mention her name. You hurt Melody and I will get you back for that. I know she is in here somewhere, I heard her!"

 **{ Meanwhile }**

Ivin tightened the chains around Jason's neck as smirked. "The more you move, the more it hurts. If you promise to give up then I might just spare your life and the rest of your friends." He tugged them more to squeeze his skin so they were now cutting him a bit.

"Y-You can go to hell." Jason glared at him, he pulled on the chains to bring them down which shocked Arron. "Ain't no way we are just gonna leave her here with you."

"So be it then." Ivin snapped his fingers to the side as the chains pulled back and started pulling him apart. "You want to be another death that she holds over her head then so be it. Either way I still win, this cannon will go off and I will put an end to Angel Fighters and finally break my family's curse. But that won't happen until you and the rest of those friends of hers are six feet under."

Melody eyes twitched as she could hear everything, her fist clenched against the cross as they shook in anger. _'This fight is between the two of us not them.'_ She found her voice coming back as she moved against it which caught Ivin and Jason's attention. "This fight is between you and me, let Jason go and give Boreas back to me right now!" She yelled, her eyes snapped open showing a mixture of white and green. A large breeze blew through as her body shined.

Both of the guys eyes widen in shock, Ivin had let go of the chains to release him when a large green and white magic circle rotated over the whole castle. A bright light had shined down from it and onto everyone, Jason was on his knees coughing and trying to shield his eyes from the light.

Ivin continued staring up at it in shock. "Her magic circle isn't supposed to be green, what the hell is she doing?" He glared when a name came to mind. "No, she isn't that strong to hack into Gremory's magic like that." Ivin held up his forearm to block the light. "She's only supposed to be a half breed."

 **{ Back with the others }**

Arron had stopped his gravity to block the light that shined down from the magic circle. He knew it was Melody's but something was different about it.

Nalia covered up from the brightness of the light. "What the heck is up with this light?"

Glory eyes widened. "That's Melody's magic circle but why is it mixed with green?" Her brows furrowed confused.

Arron looked up with a glare. "That's impossible, she should be out of power right now."

The ground under Arron shook as he looked down to see it cracking to reveal a blue color. Boreas let out a yell as he broke through and shot up from under the ground with a blast. He landed his fist under the chin of Arron.

"I heard you loud and clear Melody!" His fist let out a massive cold air as he uppercutted Arron into the air.

Arron flew up as Boreas flipped back to land a little ways away from him. Nalia sat up relieved. "Nice shot! But how the heck did he get out?"

"I think Melody did it." Glory says as the light and magic circle soon went away. She looked to Nalia when she got an idea. "Didn't you say you use Wind Magic?"

"Yeah." Nalia nodded.

Glory looked back to Arron who was getting up. "Think you can make it so Boreas can hit a direct hit on him."

"I can try." Naila says. "Wind Magic is still a hard thing for me, I don't think I can manipulate his gravity but I can make it so Boreas can hit him I think."

"That's good enough." Glory said as she looked back ahead.

Boreas cracked his knuckles. "Now where were we?"

Arron glared. "I don't know what she did but I can assure you the same thing won't happen twice."

"She saved my butt is what she did." Boreas let out a sigh, he looked back at him. "Now for somebody's kind that hates humans she could have left me in there."

"If she was a full breed I can guarantee you that she would have." Arron took of towards him.

"I can bet you that she wouldn't have!" Boreas ran to meet him halfway, he went to hit him with a right hook but got kicked back. He spun around and cloaked his feet with frost as he landed a sharp enhanced kick to his side. " **Ice Dragon's Claw**!" Boreas started to assault him with kick after kick until Arron caught him, a wave of gravity and sent him flying back as he had to catch himself.

Arron winced from his side, he glared as he showed his hand to Boreas to hit him with another attack of gravity. Glory flew down and hit him across the face really quick to distract him, he snapped his head in her direction. He moved to the side when he caught a blast of frost and ice thrown to him by Boreas.

"Come on Nalia!" Glory called out, Nalia jumped off the terrace as Glory quickly caught her up and took her in the air.

Boreas stumbled to his feet with a glare. "You betrayed her."

Arron's fist clenched. "And what is someone like you gonna possibly do about it?"

He gathered a large amount of frost and ice on his fist as he jumped forward with a yell. "I'm gonna be the one to make you pay for it!"

Arron stopped him with a force of gravity but Boreas was fighting back with the use of his power backing him up. He had him in mid air while his power was blasting off of him. "That canon needs to go off! That girl needs to die and pay for her sins and the lives she took."

"Melody took nothing, you can't blame her for a curse she knew nothing about and probably would have stopped if she could. I can guarantee you that nobody cried more then her when they left, you weren't the only one hurting and alone. So was she!" Boreas power of of him grew bigger as he glared down at Arron. "If you let Melody die then your own brother's sacrifice would be for nothing!"

Arron eyes widened. "N-No that's not true. She has to die to bring balance back to the world and break the spells Gremory left she has to!"

"Instead of listening to Ivin how about you listen to yourself for once!" Boreas shouted.

Nalia showed both of her hands down towards the terrace. A strong wind came towards Boreas and allowed him to jump down and move away from the gravity and around to Arron.

Arron shook his head as he backed up. "It's all her fault, she and her kind did all of this. She has to go it is what needs to happen you don't know the history that even dates back between them and dragons."

"Not today it's not!" Boreas cocked his fist back as he made his way through. "I don't give a crap about anything you say about Angel Fighters and Dragons."

"Do it now Boreas!" Nalia shouted as she didn't know how long she could keep it up.

"The past is the past but I'll be damn if I'm gonna let you and him take her future away from her!" Boreas yelled as he inhaled. " **Ice Dragon, ROAR**!" A large blizzard mixture of cold air, ice and snow shot out and hit him dead on.

Arron let out a yell, his body got more injured from the blast as his clothes were now tore due to the impact. He fell off the side of the terrace.

Boreas clothes were a bit torn not to mention his body had bruises from Arron's attacks. He fell off the side but was grabbed up before he could get far.

"Gotcha." Naila says as she had his arms.

Boreas looked up. "Thanks guys." He grinned at them. "I think you know where we are going next."

Glory nods as she flies them up the side. "To the top we go."

 **{ Meanwhile }**

The Demon Cross had shattered as Melody had fell to the ground with a wince, she pulled her body up to her knees and looked to see Jason still on the ground.

"Jason!" Melody pulled herself up as she ran to check on him.

"Not so fast." Ivin grabbed her up by using one of his chains to slam her back down on the ground. He towered over her with a glare as he placed a foot on top of her. "How did you just free yourself from that cross?"

"Get off me!" Melody squirmed.

"Not until you answer my questions." Ivin tightened the chains.

"Screw you!" Melody shouted, she got free from under him and landed a sharp kick to the side of his face that made his chains let her go. He stumbled back holding the side of his face in shock. "I don't answer to you!" She used her wings to create a strong wind to send him falling back.

"I should have killed you a long time ago." Ivin made that same bullet sign with his hands, his eyes widened when he saw something and got a punch to the gut. Jason fist engulfed in flames before it sent Ivin flying up in the air with a grunt, Ivin glared before shooting out two chains. One wrapped around Melody before the other caught Jason and slammed them back to back. "This ends right now."

"No it doesn't!" Boreas called out, Nalia had let him go as he ran and landed a right hook to the face of Ivin that sent him stumbling. He let out a blast of cold air and frost from his mouth that sent Ivin flying back and slamming into the wall.

Ivin separated the chains at the last minute, Jason was sent flying to one side of the room while Melody went into the other. Glory let Naila go just in time as she was able to catch Jason, both of them were sent tumbling to the ground. Boreas ran and grabbed Melody, he slammed his fist in the crystal floor to come to a skidding stop.

Sophie ran in through the entrance that Jason had broke through earlier. "You guys!"

Melody opened her eyes. "Boreas..." She looked over to see Jason was okay and sighed. "You guys are all okay."

"Jeez, what are you and Jason doing get beat up by this guy?" Boreas questioned as he looked down at her, he smiled. "We gotta get rid of that cannon so you can get back and give you landlady her money. You don't wanna make her angry right?" She looked up at him. "Oh yeah, thanks for saving my butt earlier."

"Anytime." Melody smiled.

"I wasn't getting beat up for your information!" Jason yelled at him, he winced. "Damn that still hurts."

"You're okay!" Naila tackled him back down in a hug as he let out a yelp of shock.

Ivin had walked out from the attack a little beat up but still not fazed. "I should have expected this outcome."

"He wasn't even down for a minute." Boreas looked at him wide eyed as he stood up.

Sophie looked at Ivin. "What kind of magic does he use?"

"His eye is cursed." Melody sat up to sit on her knees. "I can't pinpoint what magic it is exact since he is using the power of multiple demons so it's something in that category. An Angel Fighter named Gremory gave him that curse but he learned to manipulate it to his advantage."

Jason stood up as he dusted himself off. "Well like I said earlier, he isn't the only one that has tricks up his sleeve."

"You guys have to calm down, you don't know anything about the magic he holds." Sophie says.

"Why do we need to know that to beat him up?" Boreas asked.

Ivin glared. "Arron and his so called little Knights have failed me, that daughter of mines betrayed me and now all of you are gonna try to get in my way." He chuckled. "I promised myself that this canon will go off and that is exactly what is gonna happen."

Melody felt a pain a stab of pain in her chest as she fell back to the ground to get everybody's attention.

"Melody!" Sophie ran over to her. "What's wrong with you?" She kneeled down by her.

Ivin looked up as he noticed the sky's were slowly changing color. "That comet is getting closer and she is finally getting weaker." He smirked.

"Sophie you and Naila have to focus on that canon for us while we deal with him." Boreas said back to her, his eyes were focused on Ivin.

"I'll stay with her." Glory went to Melody's side.

"Okay." Sophie gave her friend one last look before running over to the cannon with Naila who was right behind her. "It has to be something in this book." She opened it up and started reading it.

"You ready over there?" Boreas called over to Jason.

"Let's go." Jason nodded.

Both of them ran towards Ivin who kept his stance as he watched them jump up and come down straight for him. Boreas and Jason both started to try and land punches on him but Ivin being a bit more faster started blocking them. He grabbed Jason and threw him into Boreas before a red blast shot out of his hand and hit both guys. They let out a yell as they were sent flying back and landed hard on the ground.

"As fun as this is." Ivin landed back on the ground. "I had enough playing with all of you." He stretched both of his hands to the sky as a large orb of green, black and red magic started to form.

Boreas fell to one knee as he held his nose. "Why does this thing make me feel sick?"

Sophie and Naila had stopped in time to see this, her eyes widened as she looked at all the magic he gathered. "You guys have to get out of the way!" She breathed some in and felt herself getting a bit light headed. "What kind of dark spell is this?"

"Sophie." Naila caught her before she could stumble over.

Jason's stomach felt like knots inside, whatever spell he was using was making them both feel horrible. Glory had even fell over from the smell and the power that it gave off.

"I told you that I was done playing with you! Now vanish!" Ivin was ready to throw the spell.

"Stop it!" Melody shouted as she had made it in front of everybody. This made Ivin lower his hands and halt off the spell. "If you kill them then that makes you just as bad as her. This is between your family and my kind not them, if you stop this then I'll give up willingly."

"What? No!" Boreas yelled at her.

Ivin scoffed. "Maybe I changed my mind." This got everybody's attention. "Maybe I don't want that cannon to kill you, I'll just do it myself!" He quickly resumed the spell as a strong breeze took over. "I kill you and then I'll let the canon destroy whatever is left of your little pathetic species."

"Melody get out of the way!" Naila shouted.

"I'm sorry, this is still my wrong not any of yours." Melody looked down. "If this means you all can walk out of here alive then so be it but I won't let you die for something you have nothing to do with."

"Get out of the way!" Boreas tried to move but the air from the blast was making him too nauseous to even move.

Ivin sent the magic straight towards her. " **Demon Plague**!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." Melody closed her eyes.

Boreas eyes widen along with everyone else's when he saw it coming right to her. "Melody!"

Melody braced herself for the hit, she was quickly sent down to the ground by a force of gravity. Everybody looked on shock including Ivin when Arron's gray magic circle was going head to head with the blast that he threw. A large explosion was heard as it made the top of the castle shake. Melody sat up wide eyed when she saw a beaten up Arron standing in front of her.

His hair fell over his eyes as he held his side, all of his skin was a bit damaged from the blast. Boreas and Glory were the most two caught off guard as Sophie, Jason and Naila watched this still with wide eyes.

"Why Arron..." Melody whispered as she looked at him still shocked.

Arron's body shook. "T-To be sure my brother, d-didn't die without reason." He fell to his knees before to the ground.

"Hang on!" Melody made her way over to him.

"Pathetic." Ivin mumbled. "You let some stupid Angel Fighter corrupt your mind Arron or was it her friends?" He asked.

Nobody responded as their minds were still processing what just happened. Boreas continued looking at this wide eyed, he saw he was already still injured from their fight and that blast had made it ten times worse.

Melody lifted up Arron, he was coughing and trying to breathe right but the blast did to much damage. "Why did you do that? Why didn't you just leave?" She looked at him wide eyed. "Answer me right now!" Her eyes watered up.

Arron opened his eyes into slits. "I-I'm sorry." He managed to get out. "All I ever wanted was you d-dead but your friend was right. I-If you die then what would have been the purpose of them raising you, I would be making his death seem like it was for nothing." Arron felt himself choking on his words. "We a-are alike in a way now that I think about it." He looked at her shocked when he saw tears in her eyes. "How can you cry for somebody that did what I have to you? Angel Fighters aren't supposed to s-show compassion for humans."

"I don't care!" Melody cried out. "I'm not them or anything like them, I care about humans because I'm still one to! You were just hurting and I understand that, I get why you wanted me gone and hate me. I hate myself for letting it happen." She looked down to see him still looking at her wide eyed. "You have no one left so I understand why you blame me for everything and feel like this is my fault because it is. I'm sorry Arron...and I forgive you for what you have done."

Arron smirked. "At least I-I can go in some peace then."

"Please don't die on me." Melody hugged him as tears continued to fall out of her eyes. "Please stay...please."

"Don't cry for me." Arron looked at her, a flashback of a younger image of Melody had went through his mind.

 _The younger Melody had a ball in her hand, she turned around to look at him shocked before it turned into a warm smile. "Uncle Arron."_

"Arron!" Melody shook him. "Look at me!"

"Your cried enough because of me Melody..." His eyes started closing up. "Don't cry anymore."

Melody eyes widened as she started crying more, his upper body fell limp before to the ground. Boreas continued looking at this wide eyed as Jason gaze went down along with Glory's.

Melody's body shook as she continued to cry. "Uncle Arron!" She fell over him as she gripped his shirt and cried into his chest with loud sobs. "Please come back! I forgive you!" Sophie and Naila watched this with sad looks as they looked down.

Ivin watched this with a smirk. "Serves him right for betraying me like that. Better for him to die now, I would have killed him if he lived it anyway."

Melody sat up and let out a loud powerful scream that echoed everywhere. Jason and Boreas were blown back as a massive wind took over and went through the entire area. Sophie and Naila had to hold on to a pillar as Glory fell back into both of them, Jason wrapped his water whip around a pillar to keep his balance.

Boreas used an arm to keep the wind out of his face but it was useless. "No Melody, calm down!"

A large light pink magic circle appeared under her, followed by a light. She continued to scream as tears fell out her eyes, armour started to replace the dress she wore.

Ivin watched this wide eyed. "Where is she getting all this magic power from? She shouldn't even be able to move!" He was blown back by the wind.

"What is she doing?" Nalia had to shout to be heard.

"Arron's death triggered Sky Queen Mode!" Sophie replied.

Armour replaced her but it was different, it resembled Gremory's armour more then her own not to mention it was all white. Melody's armour is usually pink and white but this armour was different and gave off a more evil presence then her normal one.

A massive light went off as the wind stopped, Ivin looked up but was shocked with what he saw. Boreas and everyone finally looked but they soon shared the same expression as Ivin had. Melody's wings had grew and were now white instead of light pink, she had strands of pink mixed in and at her ends as her eyes glowed a white color.

"I never seen that armour before." Glory says in shock. _'Why does this Melody make me not want to even get to close to her?'_

Ivin stood up. "So this is what death triggers? Your own mother's armour..."

"Your family should have learned it's lesson the first time Ivin. That curse will be the least of your problems." Melody's voice echoed except it was more firmer and sounded more older. "Gremory's Island has caused too much chaos and will fall and so will you." White and pink currents swirled around her.

Boreas watched this wide eyed. _"That's not Melody's voice...but it is Melody."_

Both her and Ivin glared at each other, Sophie looked back at the time.

 **00:45:78...**

She looked back ahead. "Come on Melody, you can do this..."

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little longer then expected. But Melody taped into her power well it's kind of hers..and we got to meet Gremory who to me is a love/hate character here. Sometimes you are gonna hate her and sometimes you might like or love her but that won't be the last of her we see in this story. Arron is dead and there is a lot more on Dragons and Angel Fighters then is mentioned in books. I guess we'll find out more down the road. I hope people liked this chapter and don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think, see yah next time.**

 **Chapter Sixteen- Free Yourself**


	18. Chapter Sixteen- Free Yourself

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and OC, the other OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! So I do have some bad news and that is that Master Vaud won't be drawn out until the end of September since he is going to be some work and that means more money. So sorry but it will take a little longer then expected but I will at least get two or more done by the end of December. Anyway, there is one two more chapter after this and then this Arc will be over but that doesn't mean it won't pop back up down the road. A lot of mysteries are still unsolved about a lot of things that happened in this Arc and that will play a big part down the road with a lot of other Arc's to come. I also have been working a lot lately and after doing 12 hours you kinda just want to sleep but I will still get my updates out, so don't worry.**

 **I also will be doing at least three of four chapters before I start back into another Arc. I kinda think it would be cool to take a small break and build it up to the next one and so we can see more of the other Guild members to. Also I have a lot to figure out with choosing who's Arc will come after each one so it will still make sense and fit in the story. Not to mention other Guild's and familiar Characters will be making an appearance very soon as well, just not gonna tell you which ones. Anyway, thank you guys so much for leaving reviews as always and we are already up to 162 reviews which means we will hit 170 soon. This story is really getting up there because of you guys so thank you and enough of me talking, onto the next chapter!**

* * *

 **{Chapter Sixteen- Free Yourself}**

Everybody continued looking at the scene in complete shock as they were almost lost for words. The magic energy Melody gave off was different then when she went into Sky Queen Mode last time, not to mention the aura she gave off.

"Melody." Boreas went to take a step, her head turned to the side to look at him when she heard her name being called. He stopped from the look she gave him, her brows furrowed as she glared at him. "That is you, right?"

Melody simply stared at him with the same expression. "The rest of this fight no longer concerns you, stay far away."

"That's not happening." Jason folded his arms across his chest. "We came all this way, now you're gonna tell us to stay away and not help?"

"Melody you can't let Sky Queen Mode take over!" Sophie shouted at her, she gave her a concerned look. _'Don't let it change you fully...'_

"Might wanna listen to your friend kiddies." Ivin continued to glare at Melody. "She's not joking around with you."

"Would you mind your business!" Boreas growled at him.

Ivin glared as his fist glowed, he gathered a large amount of red and black magic together before shooting it at all of them. Without looking, Melody stretched her hand to the side, a white light appeared in her hand as it took on the shape of a big glowing white halberd. She quickly turned around and cut through the blast that came towards them, Ivin eye widened along with everyone else's.

"What the hell.." Ivin stepped back. His blast started fading away as it just took one cut to stop it, Melody landed on the other side as the halberd disappeared. "Mason's Halberd, so that is your mother's armour that you are using. The only person that's stronger then Gremory is her own sister which explains why you could cut through it. I am using the magic of the cure she put on me but I can assure you...your mother had her weak points as well."

Ivin jumped up catching her attention, a red magic circle appeared in front of him as it began to rotate. His cursed eye glowed with a slight green color as black and red shadows shot out from the circle and went straight towards her. Melody glared but quickly stretched her wings and took off towards them, another light gathered in her hand. A silver, decorated ancient metal spear had took it's place.

Melody twirled it, she started using it to cut through and fight them off, each one got a direct hit with the sharp ends of the spear. The last one she hit glowed before breaking apart, one of them had punched her in the stomach and sent her flying back. She winced but threw the spear anyway, it flew across the room but still hit the shadow that was to late to avoid it and move. Melody used her wings to bring her to a stop before she took back off towards a in shock Ivin, he caught this at the last minute.

Ivin let out growl, he met her halfway as both of them collided together. A large wave of magic energy went off as a powerful wind and light went off around the two. Boreas and the others had to catch themselves when the ground shook under them from the magic power being let out. Ivin felt a wave of cockiness come over him when Melody started being pushed back a bit.

"What's the matter, still weak?" Ivin teased with a smirk, his eyes still gave off a cold glare. "You think I care that all your friends got past those people? I had a feeling they would but I knew one thing was for sure is that you wouldn't get past me and I was willing to bet everything on that. Even that so called daughter of mine...she will die with you as well." He quickly broke away and grabbed her by the throat, Ivin lifted and slammed her down into the ground with force.

"Melody!" Jason called out.

Him and Boreas started to run over to them, Ivin showed his hand to them. "Stay out of this!" A large black and green dome covered both of them and shut everybody else out.

"Damnit!" Boreas slammed his fist into it to break it but it was having no effect.

Ivin could hear the hits from outside the dome and smirked to himself, it was nothing but a dark aura floating around the area. He squeezed harder on Melody's throat as she gasped for air, he kept her pinned down as he glared at her but he still wore an amused smirk.

"Even with your mother's armour you're still weak, you couldn't even hold her halberd or spear that long with making it vanish." Ivin felt her body stiffen. "Didn't think I notice that, did you? How about I share something with you Melody...did you really think this whole thing was about you?" He questioned with a raised brow. "Of course your mother's sister cursing my family has a big deal to do with it but it wasn't the only curse I have a hate for." Melody opened one eye as she was a bit confused. "That uncle of yours betrayed me just when we had something in common. I know how it feels to have someone taken away by that curse put onto Angel Fighter children, how did you think I knew that you were only a half breed? You progressed more because you were shown your powers and I'm sure because of who your mother is. But I never taught Maverick anything for the very simple reason is because I despise her and I will never show her what she is. My own wife died because she took her in...I told you that you weren't the only Angel Fighter out there. I just sealed everything about her true self away, see you will die by my hands. But after today, she and every other one of your kind will disappear without even knowing the reason."

Melody glared at him as she felt her body shake in anger, she knew there was a bigger reason to all of this but she didn't think that be it. She figured Ivin must have did the samething that her parent's did with her and that's seal her true form away from her.

All of this wasn't fair, Maverick should have a right to know what she is and shouldn't have to die without a reason as to why. None of them asked for this or to be what they are but now they are left in the world to pay for what happened decades ago. Just because Angel Fighters hate humans and have done a lot of messed up things didn't really mean that they would do the same.

"You are messed up..." Melody says getting his attention, the sound of her actual voice had came back. "I knew there was something driving your hate for me more. I understand you have hate for her because you knew what was to come in the future and I get that drives more hate as well." Her eyes glowed along with her hair that started blowing up, Ivin looked up when he heard a crack in the dome. Melody's magic circle was rotating under them as it had a white color to it. "But there is no way hell I will let you blame her for something she has no idea about. She has no idea who or what she is and you hate her for something she has no control over!"

The whole dome shattered in pieces, Jason and Boreas had jumped back. A light gathered under Ivin's stomach as Melody blasted him off of her and up in the air.

Sophie quickly held Nalia and Glory down to avoid the shards of the dome. Melody shot up off the ground as her wings outstretched more and started to create a wind. Everybody had to use their arms to try and block their eyes from how strong it was.

Ivin was sent slamming back into the wall as he let out yell of pain, his chest showed as the blast had tore his clothes. He fell to his knees as he held his stomach, his eyes widened when he saw Melody coming down at him at a fast pace. She palmed his face and flew him up in the air.

"Maverick's mother probably wanted the same thing my parents wanted and that was for both of us to live our lives no matter the sacrifice." Melody glared, she crashed him through some of the pillars and walls with force. "They didn't see us as evil, they saw us as people. The only monster here is you and that cannon is not going off!"

"You just watch it!" Ivin shouted at her, his body glowed red before he kicked her in the stomach and sent her up in the air. Melody was caught off guard when he grabbed her and crashed her up through the ceiling while breaking it in the process, all the rubble fell to the floor.

The other's looked on at the two of them but their attention was drawn away when the cannon started moving. They snapped their heads back to see it extending towards a certain spot, the timer on it read **00:15:00**. It started glowing on the inside as it prepared itself for fire.

Naila eyes widened. "That thing is here already?"

"Look at the sky's color!" Glory pointed out.

They turned their attention up to see the sky had took a darker blue color mixed with little lighter versions of blue. An explosion had echoed from the fight that Melody and Ivin were still having as they all looked back to them. Both of them were now outside on the top of the Castle.

Ivin had hit Melody with a blast that sent her down, shaking her head she used her wings to fly herself back up. He went to hit her with a kick but she grabbed his legs, she yanked him to her and elbowed him in the face. Ivin held his nose with a glare as he created some space between them by moving away from her. Melody flew to him, his fist clenched as he could already hear the cannon setting up.

"I will not loose." He sent one of his chains out, it gabbed Melody by the side and threw her down to crash on top of the Castle. "Not to you or anybody!" Ivin made slices with both of his hands before slamming both hands together in a clap, a large green magic circle appeared.

Melody eye widened as she had pull herself up, she watched her shadow go towards the light it was giving off. "What are you doing?!" She yelled, a green mist wrapped it's way around her leg but she wasn't paying any attention to it.

"I been waiting a long time for this and now you can die by one of your own aunt's spells!" Ivin shouted with a laugh as he readied his hands. "Nobody else will die because of you and your kind and I will finally be free!" His eyes widened when something felt off, his eye pulsed really hard. This made his spell cancel itself out as the glow from his body faded out. "Ah!" His hand went to his eye as he fell back.

Melody saw this and quickly took off towards him, her whole body glowed white before it changed to a pure green color. It increased her speed as she flew faster and went past him, she came back down at him at full speed.

"You'll never know what it will be like to be free!" Her fist clenched as a darker green light covered her right hand. "Not as long as you let that eye control you!" Ivin watched her with wide eyes as it didn't look like Melody flying to him anymore, it looked more like Gremory instead. "Your letting Gremory manipulate you and your family to this day! By doing all of this all you did was prove her right!" Her hair changed from white to green as her eyes were replaced with the same glowing color as well. "Do it Ivin, free yourself from her!"

Melody let out a yell as she landed a hard punch to his face, the echo of the punch could be heard. Ivin let out a yell as he was sent crashing back down through the top of the Castle, loud booms followed by explosions echoed through. A lot of the rubble fell from the Castle had broke and fell to the ground while the whole top half was more destroyed then it was from before.

Boreas and everybody had to brace themselves from the impact of everything, the ground had stopped shaking. They looked to see Ivin out cold in a crater made by the impact not to far from them. He was laid out with his eyes still widen from shock, he could have swore he saw what looked like Gremory for a second.

Melody flew down and landed with a boom into the ground. She stood up and looked down at Ivin as a breeze flew by blowing her hair. His body was completely beat up and bruised as his hair took it's red color back.

All of her friends looked at her in shock while the green color from her started to fade away.

Glory continued to watch her. _'That's the true power of an Angel Fighter...amazing.'_

Sophie eyes widened when she noticed something different about Ivin. His eye that was once black was back to normal and looked like the other one before he closed them. "Melody broke his curse..."

"What?" Jason looked back at her. "How?"

Melody gasped, her hair went back to it's white color as her wings went back to pink. She fell to her knees before to the ground with a sigh as her legs had just completely given out on her.

"Melody!" Boreas ran over to her with Jason and Glory, he helped her sit up. "You okay?"

"I kinda think she's far from alright there Boreas." Jason says.

"Shutup man, you know what I meant." Boreas snapped back at him.

Melody smiled with a nod. "It's over..."

"Not really." Sophie spoke up getting their attention.

The cannon was still gathering up energy inside as it read **00:02:00** minutes.

"Look in the book and see if there is something." Naila quickly reminded.

"Right." Sophie quickly opened the book as they stood up, she flipped through it but stopped on a page. Her eyes widened when it looked like the page that she needed was already ripped out of the book. "He knew..." Sophie mumbled under her breath.

"Sophie is there anything in there?" Boreas questioned as him and Jason helped Melody to her feet.

"No...Ivin ripped the page I needed out." Sophie looked down sad, Melody closed her eyes when a thought came to mind as she had moved from Jason and Boreas.

"There's gotta be something else in there." Jason took it from her and scanned the pages.

Before anybody could react, the ground started to shake under all of them as even the whole Castle started to shake.

"What's going on?!" Naila almost fell back, Jason caught her by the arm. The Castle started tearing down from the inside as the whole island was reacting to this.

"I think we pissed this island off is what happened." Jason said, he moved out of the way from some of the rubble that fell.

"Is that even possible?" Boreas questioned.

A globe of light came floating down onto the ground of the crystal room. Yuki lowered it to show Giotta, her and Maverick already inside.

"Yuki, you're okay." Naila looked back at her happily.

"Uh, isn't she the enemy?" Boreas scratched his head.

"Hurry up and get in, we don't have enough time to stand here." Maverick says, she looked to Melody who avoided her gaze. "Gremory's island must be having a bad reaction from the cannon being activated." She looked over when she saw Ivin laid out which made her look sadden.

"My globe can only hold so many people for a period of time so we have to make this quick and do it now." Yuki said sternly.

"But the cannon-" Sophie began.

"It's alright." Melody spoke up. "I know how to stop it, you guys take Ivin and go."

"Are you sure?" Giotta looked to her, he got a stern look from her in return. He let out a sigh but went to go get Ivin.

"I'll get Glory to fly me out of here with Melody." Boreas says, Glory came next to him as her exceed wings sprouted from her back.

Jason eyes turned to slits as he looked at her. "How are you gonna stop it?"

"Just trust me." Melody smiled at him. "Now go."

"We will be waiting for you guys!" Sophie called back to her as she had got inside.

Jason and Maverick looked to Melody who put her attention back to face the cannon. They gave her one last look before getting inside of Yuki's **Light Globe** and taking off away from the island.

Boreas looked back to Melody who watched timer count down from 60 seconds. The Castle and island itself was still breaking down from all the magic the cannon had sucked from it.

"How are you gonna break it?" Boreas walked over.

Melody turned around with a smile as she put her hand on it. "I'm not..." He gave her a confused look until he caught on, his eyes widened. "It collected all the magic it needed to so it could land a direct hit, that means I can put more into it and make it miss. Too much power should make it go off course just a little bit."

"You can't do that. Maverick said if you do that before that comet can even do it's job then you.." Boreas trailed off, his fist clenched.

"I know what will happen." Melody looked back at the cannon. "I kinda figure that would be the case for doing that but I'm fine with that."

"But I'm not!" Boreas looked at her. "We just can get Sophie to come back and maybe her magic can stop it."

"Sophie's to weak right now Boreas." Melody looked down. "Even if she wasn't, there would be no time for her to do anything. This is something I have to do no matter the outcome of it, that's why I asked them all to hurry up and leave so they couldn't talk me out of it.

"What if it doesn't work Melody?" Glory questioned with teary eyes.

"Are you crying for me?" Melody's head tilted amused a bit. "That's nothing I never thought I see from you."

"Of course I'm crying for you!" Glory shouted to make her look up. "Your annoying but that doesn't mean I want you to die and just leave us. There has to be another way like Boreas just said!" Melody was cut off when Glory flew into her chest and hugged her, she was only able to use one arm to hug her back. "We love you so you have to stay with us Melody..."

Melody rubbed her head with a small smile when she heard her crying. "I need you to take Boreas and go Glory, for me please?" Glory looked up at her. "You can take care of him without me, you did it before right?"

Gory continued to cry but found a way to nod. "Y-Yeah."

"Then I know you can do it again." Melody smiled, she let Glory go and let out a quick scream of pain from the cannon sucking the energy she had out of her. She fell to the floor holding her arm as her hair fell over her face.

Boreas snapped out of it and ran over to her, he kneeled down in front of her. "I can't let you do this Mel, what if it doesn't work and you die for nothing? Then what?"

"Then I know I died with a purpose." Melody's voice came out weak as her body was now more pale. Boreas was caught off guard when she hugged him using one arm. "You don't know how it felt to finally be in a place where I wasn't judged anymore for what I was. If it wasn't for you guys and the Guild then who knows where I would be right now, you guys made me laugh and smile and sometimes hurt." She smiled at the thought. "Angel Fighters suffer enough from a bad name but I can't let others out there die for no reason Boreas. They are probably just as scared and confused as I am about all of this, none of them deserve to die because of something my family has done. Think about it this way, if I don't stop it I die and if I do I still die. In the end...I was never really meant to win."

"Mel.." Boreas trailed off.

Melody pulled back to look at him. "To think that our kind hate each other is pretty ridiculous isn't it?" Her eyes watered as she looked at him. "Promise me you won't stop being a hot headed Ice Dragon Slayer?"

Boreas looked at her. "Please don't do this."

Melody heard the timer go off as she saw the sky changing again. "Time for you to go, get him out of here Glory."

Glory closed her eyes before grabbing Boreas up and slowly pulling him up and away from her.

He started to struggle a bit in her grip but it remained tight. "No way, you can't just leave us like this!" Boreas shouted down at her as he felt himself tearing up. "There has to be another way! Let go Glory! We can't just leave her in there please!"

Melody heard him shouting and looked down as tears fell down her face. She felt a small pulse to her body as she fell against the cannon but still kept her hand on it and wings stretched out. _'I'll always look out for you Boreas, I promise. And thank you...I'll never forget what all of you did for me today.'_ Melody closed her eyes.

The same green mist came up from the ground, two feet appeared as Gremory stood over Melody with a conflicted look. She kneeled down beside her before lifting her up and hugging her while the Castle and island continued to destroy itself.

The other's in the globe had looked back when a blinding light came into view, their eyes widened when they saw a huge comet passing over. It was a pretty orange white and gray color as it swirled into a ball almost, Maverick felt a small pain to her chest from watching.

"That comet is beautiful..." Sophie says quietly as she looked at it.

"The cannon is about go off!" Naila pointed when she saw the light coming from the Castle.

The comet made its way over Gremory's island as the cannon shot went off up in the sky at the same time. The blast missed the comet by an inch as it made it's way past it just in time before it could hit it full on.

"The shot missed." Maverick looked at the scene wide eyed, the blast went up into the air instead as it sent off a massive light.

"Look, there is Boreas." Giotta pointed to where they saw him from afar.

Sophie's look quickly saddened. "Where's Melody?" She looked to Jason who kept his look down to the point where you couldn't see his eyes.

"What's happening to the island?" Yuki pointed out.

The waves started to go crazy as bright green lights shot up from off of the island. Boreas looked at this wide eyed when the island itself started to shake full on.

"No..." He watched in disbelief, tears slid out uncontrollably. "MELODY!" Boreas shouted for her as more green lights shot up before a large explosion went off on the whole island.

The entire island had vanished, even some people from the town happen to catch the activity from afar.

"Where did the island go?" Yuki questioned shocked. "It just vanished..."

The waves started to calm down as there was now no sight of the island anywhere.

 **{ Later }**

The others had landed not to far away from the water since Yuki's globe couldn't hold up anymore. Glory had spotted them as she flew Boreas down to the ground and let him go.

"Boreas.." Sophie spoke up.

His body shook as he kept looking down. "She's gone..." Boreas voice cracked a bit from even have to admit something like that. "Melody's gone."

"What?" Sophie eyes widened as she felt a pain hit her chest. "N-No, she came out before it the island vanished. Please tell me she did."

"No." Glory looked down. "She didn't."

Sophie backed up shaking her head, she quickly took off.

"Sophie!" Naila called out.

"I'll go check on her." Giotta stood up and walked off.

"I promised her that she was coming home." Boreas felt a bad pain in his stomach.

"You can't blame yourself." Jason says as he knew the pain Boreas was feeling. "She did the only thing she thought she could do."

"It's not fair." Boreas closed his eyes. "All her fighting...so she could just die. What's even the point?"

Maverick look to the sky with a sad expression. _'Why'd you do it Melody?'  
_

 **{ Meanwhile, elsewhere }**

A man had opened his eyes as he was lounging by a lake, the comet had passed over as it could be seen through the trees.

He had upturned brow eyes, it looked as if he had on eye liner almost to really make his eyes pop. He stood at 5'9 in height as it wasn't really shown from him laying down. The guy had a nice firm build to his body with abs and some muscle on his arms but not to much. His skin color was white with a slight tan to him, all his messy slightly curly white hair came to the center of his back. It was pulled up in a ponytail, his messy bangs fell over his eyes a bit and stayed a bit spiky but not to much.

The man looked no more to be in his early twenties as he wore black pants coming over his navy blue shoes. He wore a shirt that showed off his arms with a short version of a navy blue robe almost. A black tie sash had came to rest over his shoulders and flow in the black. White ancient tribal tattoos that were mixed with black were drawn on his right upper arm.

He watched the comet with amusement in his eyes, a wide smirk spread across his face as he showed one of his fangs. "Now isn't that a lovely little comet..." The guy let out a non caring scoff before closing his eyes. "Time sure does fly, doesn't it Mason?" He said to himself as he chuckled lightly. "If only you were here to see it for yourself..."

 **{ The next morning, in Clover }**

The sun shined down in Clover as it was the last day for the Comet festival.

Sophie had got her clothes fixed and was now back in her normal outfit. She dragged herself out the room but couldn't help but look back at the empty bed that was there. Melody's rent money had sat on top of her small suitcase and bag she carried around, a pain came to her chest when she thought about her.

A picture of Melody flashed through her mind as she was smiling and waving at her with a giggle. _'Sophie!'_

Sophie closed her eyes before walking out of the room and headed downstairs with a frown. She bumped into Maverick on her way down and quickly tried to put on her brave face, she smiled at her.

"Maverick, goodmorning. How's your dad?" Sophie questioned.

"No need to put on that mask in front of me, I knew how close you and Melody were." Maverick said, she watched Sophie's fake smile drop. "But to answer your second question, I don't know. I went to the infirmary to check on him but he wasn't there anymore."

"That's weird." Sophie says. "You think he left?"

"Possibly." Maverick looked down. "I wouldn't be surprised though, me and my dad never really been close. It was always just me and my mom but when she died he kept his distance from me more."

"What are you gonna do now though? Gremory's island took your home with her." Sophie says, Maverick simply shrugged from not knowing herself. "Well we aren't leaving until tomorrow morning, how about you come back with us?"

Maverick eyes widened shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean you won't get to see what it's like to be in a rowdy Guild considering after what happened yesterday." Sophie's fists clenched. "But maybe after we are all done grieving then you can see but that won't be for a while..."

"I understand." Maverick nodded. "But I would be happy to come back with you Sophie."

"Good." Sophie smiled. "Let's go downstairs."

Maverick agreed as they walked down. They saw, Glory, Naila, Yuki, Giotta and Jason sitting in a small area to themselves and walked over to them.

"Hey." Sophie spoke up.

Everybody was in their own little world but looked up. "Hey Sophie, you alright?" Giotta answered for everyone.

Sophie and Maverick had a seat next to Yuki and Naila. "Not really, did anybody contact the Master yet?"

"I couldn't really bring myself to do it." Jason said, he kept his gaze down. "I don't even know how to begin to tell him something like that."

"I see." Sophie took her eyes off him, she looked to Glory who was in her human form but still quiet. "Where is Boreas?"

As she said this, Boreas walked through the front and over to the group when he saw them. Glory looked up concerned as he quietly walked past them and sat in the window sill. Boreas propped his leg up and kept his serious look out the window as they watched him carefully.

"Boreas." Glory spoke up, his eyes slowly traveled to the side to look at her. "Where were you all last night and this morning?"

Boreas let his eyes travel back to look out the window. "Nowhere." His tone came out plain as he watched people pass through the window.

 _Flashback_

 _"I don't know how you went from being one of my most quiet kids around here to being the most destructive in two months but you did it." Master Vaud scolded a fifteen year old Boreas._

 _"Wasn't really my fault." Boreas shrugged as his arms were rested behind his head, he had some bandages around his head and arms. "We still got paid." He grinned._

 _A red vein snapped behind Master Vaud's head. "That is far from my point! A whole meeting hall Boreas?"_

 _"Relax, it won't happen again Master." Boreas smiled._

 _"I even find that hard to believe." Master Vaud sighed. "The damages is coming out of half that money you and Melody made but that is all for now."_

 _Boreas started walking to the door, he turned around. "Wait, so we don't have to pay for that other building?"_

 _"What the? There was another one!" Master Vaud questioned._

 _"Uh, nope." Boreas ran out quickly before he could stop him, he walked out the room and down the hall. He walked out to the Guild hall where everyone was._

 _"How was your first scolding kid?" Chris questioned with a chuckle as he sat next to Grace who was too busy reading._

 _"Pretty good, wouldn't go in there though." Boreas jerked a thumb to the back._

 _"Just when I thought I was the only one that could get him like that, like a little me already." Chris said._

 _"Great, another future Chris." Grace says plainly. "That should be fun."_

 _"I sense sarcasm." Chris narrowed his eyes over at her._

 _"You sense a lot of thing blondie." Grace sighed._

 _"I'm gonna ignore that because I'm the oldest of us." Chris looked back to Boreas. "But you and Melody sure got into some trouble huh?"  
_

 _"Nah just me, I told Master that I just pulled them along which I kinda did." Boreas shrugged. "Speaking of Melody, I haven't seen her since I woke up earlier."_

 _"Boreas!" A fourteen year old Melody called out. All her hair was pulled up into a side pony tail back then._

 _"Might wanna brace yourself." Grace kept her eyes on her book._

 _"How come?" Boreas questioned, Melody tackled him down to the floor with a laugh as a couple things flew up in the air._

 _A couple people looked over at the two amused, Melody looked up at him with a smile. "You're finally up, just when I thought you were gonna lay in the infirmary bed all day and night."_

 _"Of course I'm-wait a second." Boreas looked at her. "You stayed there the whole night?"_

 _"Yeah." Melody nodded, she giggled. "Was that okay?"_

 _Boreas stared at her before snapping out of thought. "Y-Yeah, I guess."_

 _"Good, now what job are we gonna do next time?" Melody asked with a smile._

 _End flashback_

Boreas fist clenched as it shook slightly from the memory.

Glory sighed as she looked away from him, she hadn't seen him this way since he first came to the Guild. He was never rowdy like he is now and mostly just talked to her and Master Vaud but it changed when Melody took a job with them. That first job the three of them took was the one to break him out his shell again and when Enzo joined his shell completely broke.

"So, what are the two of you gonna do now that this is all over?" Giotta says to Naila and Yuki as he was trying to not let the silence fill the room.

Naila now had on a light blue kimono, it came to her knees as she wore her hair down. "I uh don't really know yet, we will figure it out though. Who knows we might move into Moravia, is rent cheap out there?"

"Sure if we are rich." Yuki says.

The door slammed open, it caught everybody's attention and even some of the other people in the lobby. A couple of the Rune Knights walked in and over to where they saw the group.

"Rune Knights?" Sophie raised a brow.

"This isn't gonna be good. Giotta sighed.

"It never is." Jason says, he looked over to Boreas whose attention was now on the Rune Knights.

It was at least ten of them that walked in, a frog it looked like had stepped forward. It was wearing the Magic Council robes and hat.

"You are the one's with the Guild Shadow Dimir?" The frog questions.

"Ah! It talked." Maverick jumped a bit.

"What did you think it would do, dressed like that and that size?" Sophie raised a brow as a sweat dropped behind her head.

"What is it this time?" Jason asked.

"The Magic Council would like to thank you for getting rid of the threat that was Gremory's Island." The frog says.

"I'm sensing a but coming on." Boreas says.

"But the actions of someone has not gone unseen either." The frog said making them all look confused. "We have already taken in Ivin Lanvelle along with Eva and Mya Velwhic."

"What?" Maverick stood up. "You have my dad?"

The frog looked to her. "We do, the reason you were not arrested is because he asked us not to and that your fate was now sealed with the one's you remain with. Also you had nothing to do with plans and problems that he has caused so you are free to walk."

"Hold on, what does that mean?" Sophie questioned. "If you're not taking Maverick then why are you hear, we didn't do anything else."

"We are aware of that but you are harboring somebody that is wanted by the Magic Council already, Ester Yukina." Everybody looked to Yuki who kept her gaze down with a sad smile. "You are hereby under arrest."

"What?" Naila eyes widened.

The room got quiet as they all looked to the two of them.

* * *

 **That was chapter 16, and a lot of more secrets got spilled. Ever wondered why Maverick had such a thing for Angel Fighters? Guess you do now but yeah Ivin's reasons did go a little beyond just his eye, at least we know that there are really more Angel Fighters out there. I also have my reasons as to why the comet didn't really affect Maverick as much as it did Melody. And there is a reason why Melody is killed off to so don't worry about that either. Also a new mystery character entered his way in the story as well. A lot more tear shed, heartbreaks and sad moments coming up very soon. Also there is a song that would fit perfectly with Gremory's Island going down. It's a Fairy Tail Ost, I couldn't really find the name of it but if you remember the episode when Acnologia blasted the island then it's that Ost. But don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter, see you next time!**

 **Chapter Seventeen- Eternal Friends**


	19. Chapter Seventeen- Eternal Friends

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and OC, the other OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hi guys! I know, I know killing of a main character this early in the story was a bold move but there is a reason for that I promise. Also I am sad that Master Vaud won't be drawn out yet but I promise you he and at least one character will be drawn out before the end of this year. I would have updated earlier but between work and school I been kind of...you know tired. But I always find time for my story not to mention we are almost to 170 reviews and then the next goal will be to get 180. I'm also really happy that even though some of the readers don't have an OC in the story that they still read to keep up with everything. This Arc kind of did go by fast lol but there is only one more chapter to this and then I will do a couple fun chapters before digging into another Arc. The next Arc will be a surprise but let's just say that a lot of OC's will get there time to shine and be introduced more into the story.**

 **A quick recap of everything, Gremory's Island is gone, Melody's dead, Maverick's and Angel Fighter but it is still a mystery on which one. Maverick is leaving with the gang, Boreas is back to being quiet, Rune Knights are here to take Yuki away and Master Vaud has a lot of property damage bills coming his way. I think that's everything but as usual, thanks for the reviews that all of you leave. I love reading long ones and getting feedback from different parts of it and I'm glad to still be doing everybody's OC justice. Lol, at least I hope so but if not then you guys know how to PM me and we can talk about it. But enough of me talking, onto the next chapter!**

 **P.S- We are almost to 20 chapters! Just two more away from 20!**

* * *

 **{Chapter Seventeen- Eternal Friends}**

Everybody continued to look at the Rune Knights who had took a defensive stance from when Maverick stood up.

"You can't take her." Naila quickly stood up. "It's not her fault for what she did. She knows what she did is wrong and owns up to it, shouldn't that be enough?"

"I'm sorry but no." One of the Rune Knights spoke up. "Ester along with her other three companions are the reason that the cannon almost went off as a success."

"Actually that was Maverick's looney dad." Sophie put in, she looked back at her. "No offense Mav."

Maverick shrugged carelessly. "None really taken."

"Yuki or Ester as you guys call her was the reason we made it off that Island in the first place, so can't you just let this one thing go?" Jason questioned.

"Not only that but shouldn't you be more worried that people would put two and two together about the Island and The Magic Council?" Boreas spoke, his friends looked back at him. "You knew the threat that Gremory's Island was but all of you never went over to ever check to make sure no one was there. Instead you kept your distance, so if there is anyone else to blame for this entire thing it's The Magic Council. None of this would have ever happened if you were doing your jobs and my friend might still be here now that I really think about it."

"You shut your mouth and know your place as a Wizard." The same Rune Knight from earlier pointed at him.

Boreas glared at him. "Who's gonna make me?"

"Why you.." The man growled and took a step forward.

"That's enough Khan." The frog shushed him.

Giotta put a hand on Boreas shoulder. "Relax."

"Tch, he started it." Boreas mumbled as he looked away. Glory watched him with a sad look before her gaze traveled back to the scene in front of her.

The frog cleared it's throat. "We fully understand that maybe you all have befriended Ms. Yukina but unfortunately that does not replace the lives she has taken. With that being said, you all have to hand her over or be arrested for harboring a fugitive and be taken in as well."

Sophie held herself. "Uh guys, I don't think they are joking around. I don't think I'll like prison."

"This isn't fair, she deserves a second chance." Naila said sternly, she took a step forward. "She did a lot of messed up things but she has already paid for it..." Her fist clenched by her sides. "So please don't take her away."

"I'm very sorry." Khan says. "But orders are as followed, she committed crimes and has to pay for it. That's how we keep balance in this world."

"Then I'm guilty to be associating with her so I should be able to go to." Naila defended.

"That won't be necessary." Yuki finally spoke as she got everybody's attention when she stood up. "None of this is, I'll come with you willingly."

"What?" Naila turned around wide eyed.

"You don't have to really do this." Sophie put a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't be punished for finding your way out of the darkness. Just let us help you, maybe our Master-"

"It wouldn't matter." Yuki gave her a sad smile, Sophie looked at her taken back. "Some things... they are just meant to happen." She walked away from her and over to stand a couple feet away from Naila, Yuki watched her expressions closely. "Don't cry on me Nal, I know that look."

"You don't have to give yourself up like this, it's not your fault it's mine." Naila eyes watered. "I should have looked out for you better and ma-" Yuki cut her off with a hug, her eyes widened in shock.

Yuki hugged Nalia as she kept her tears back. "This is another reason I have to go Naila, you can't grow as long as I'm here with you. Look what happened when I did betray you...you found your voice and unlocked a magic inside of you and it was all because of you." She pulled back and stepped away from her. "You don't need me by your side anymore. Now you can fight and take care of yourself, do you know how proud I am of you? You're not that same little girl anymore."

"That doesn't mean I still don't need you Yuki." Naila covered her face. "Please don't go, I don't want you to."

"Naila..." Yuki trailed off with a smile.

"It's not fair! It's not." Naila cried into her hands. "You are the only person I ever had with me, you can't just leave me."

Jason kept his look down as he leaned back against the window sill and closed his eyes. The others just looked on with sad looks.

"Come on, we had some fun for a long time didn't we?" Yuki raised a brow with a smirk.

 _Flashback images were shown of Yuki and Naila growing up together as kids. It showed them living together, practicing magic, climbing trees and trying to cook._

 _A thirteen year old Yuki walked over to where she saw Naila sitting over by a grave. "Hey! I was calling you Naila, what are you doing over here?"_

 _"Just talking to my mom." Naila's hair stayed in two low pony tails back then._

 _"Oh yeah, what about?" Yuki tilted her head._

 _"Just stuff and how much I suck at Wind Magic." Naila sighed._

 _"Eh, you'll get there." Yuki waved it off. "Maybe it's just not meant for you to use yet."_

 _"Yeah, that could be it." Naila nodded, she smiled looking back. "Yuki do you believe Shadow's are their own people to?"_

 _"Huh?" Yuki raised a brow. "That doesn't even make sense Naila, what made you ask that?"_

 _Nalia shrugged. "My mom use to talk about Shadow's sometimes. She told me before she left that she would always be my personal shadow, her and my dad." Her eyes lowered sadly. "I wish she told me more about him and where he is."_

 _"You'll find him one day...who know's he is probably watching over you now." Yuki says._

 _"Maybe." Naila smiled again, she turned back to the grave and giggled a bit._

 _"What's so funny?" Yuki raised a brow._

 _"Wouldn't it be kinda cute if shadow's had their own shadows?" Naila questioned. "It's a little funny when you think about it."_

 _Yuki watched her laugh, she shook her with a sigh before starting to giggle herself._

 _"You have a very interesting mind Nalia..." Yuki says with a smile._

Naila took her hands down as she took a couple steps back. "Please don't go Yuki, I don't wanna be alone again. Don't leave me alone."

"Naila you were never alone." Yuki says. "You are so full of life and cheerful, you will make new friends in no time."

"I don't want to!" Naila cried out as tears fell down her face, Yuki closed her eyes for a brief moment. "I want to keep staying with you, Yuki!" She fell to her knees as she felt them give out on her. "I don't want anyone to take you away from me."

Yuki walked over, she got on her knees and hugged her but this time felt Naila hug her back. Naila closed her eyes as more tears slipped out. "Nobody is taking me away forever, remember how I told you that life has consequences? Well this is one, when you do the things that I have then this is the price that eventually comes with it. Doing this is the only way I feel like I'm really getting a second chance."

"I can come and see you-"

"No." Yuki stopped her. "I want you to stay far away and work on yourself, find out who you are and keep growing as a Wizard. That's the only thing I want you to do for me." She hugged Naila tighter. "I know you love shadows, so now think of me as another one that will always be watching over you. Don't you remember that question you asked me by your mother's grave that day?"

Naila opened her eyes. "That if shadows were their own people to?"

"Question answered, because now I'm yours." Yuki says with a giggle. "Right?"

"Mhmm." Naila nodded.

Yuki pulled away and whipped some of Naila's tears with her hand. "Sorry for always being so hard on you all the time too."

Naila shook her head. "It's okay, it helped me grow up more with you like the adult." Her fist clenched the fabric of her kimono. "So promise me..." Tears stained the lap. "No matter where you'll go that you will still be my friend."

"The very first." Yuki winked before tears started to slip out and down her cheeks. She put a hand on top of her head and gave her a warm smile. "This isn't goodbye Naila, just see you later."

"See you later, Yuki." Naila's voice cracked as she looked down.

Yuki stood up and slowly made her way to the Rune Knights that were waiting, two step forward and put the cuffs on her for restrain. She looked back at Naila who hadn't turned around yet and knew it was because she didn't wanna see her like that.

Jason eyes flickered up, they went to Naila before he made eye contact with Yuki who gave him a stern look. It was soon followed by a small smile.

 _"I know you can hear me Jason, take care of my friend for me please."_ Yuki's voice traveled in his head. Jason fliched from suddenly hearing her voice, he looked at her wide eyed. _"You already proved to me that you can, so I leave her with you."_

Jason expression turned serious, he sent her a nod. _"Yeah, I'll look out for her."_

Yuki nodded before walking away with the Frog and the Rune Knights. They left out as the door could heard being shut behind them, everybody in the lobby started to return to what they were doing.

Sophie looked over when she heard crying and saw Naila, her gaze saddened. "Nalia.."

Naila weakly stood up. "I should have been there for her more, all she did was look out for me and I couldn't even help her this once. S-She was the only person I had left and now she's gone." Her tears came back as she started crying harder, the others watched with sad looks.

Boreas closed his eyes, his ears caught movement which made him look up. Sophie eyes widened in shock with everyone else's when Jason rested a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a hug. He rested an arm around her waist, it had been a while since he had actually comforted somebody like this.

"I know it feels to have somebody taken from you..." Jason said lowly, a painful thought came to mind. "At the end of all of this all Yuki wants you to do is move on and live your life even if it means she isn't there. She smiled at you before she left so in a way...you helped her more then you think."

Naila let out small cries as she pulled back and looked at him. "I did?"

Jason nodded. "You're not alone anymore, Yuki left you with people. Besides you always said that you wanted to join Shadow Dimir right and I still need somebody to teach me Wind Magic?"

Naila finally broke a small smile before giving a quick nod. "Yeah." She hugged his waist while catching Jason off guard a bit. He looked down at her in shock. "Thank you, Jason."

A pink tint came to his cheeks, he cleared his throat as he closed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

The others watched this with a smile. Glory smiled a bit herself but it went back into a frown when Boreas got up and walked off.

"Boreas, where are you going?" Sophie questioned when she saw him leaving.

"Nowhere." Boreas waved back at them, he walked up the steps to head upstairs. "Be back later."

Everybody's smile dropped into worried looks. "Is he gonna be okay?" Maverick looked back at them.

"Just let him be alone." Jason closed his eyes. "He's gonna be like that for a while."

"Or maybe forever." Glory mumbled. _"I'm not sure he will get over this one so easy..."_

 **{ Later on, that night }**

Boreas laid in the dark room with his arms rested behind his head. He had one of his legs propped up as he looked up at the ceiling in thought.

The sound of the door opening echoed through the room, Jason walked in and closed the door behind him. "Figured you would still be up here."

"Where else am I gonna go?" Boreas questioned.

Jason picked his white hoodie up off the bed and started to put it on. "Probably the dinner."

"Yeah, not this time." Boreas closed his eyes. "What are you doing up here?"

"This is my room to genius and we want to say our last goodbyes to Iva's mom for letting us stay. So bring your butt downstairs." Jason left his jacket unzipped, he looked back at him. "You been up here since this morning and it's already night time as you can see."

"I don't really feel like it." Boreas said plainly.

Jason sighed. "I wasn't really asking you Boreas. I get Melody being gone hurts and it works the same with us to but she wouldn't want to see you like this. If anything she would have dragged you downstairs by your ear by now, so get off your butt and come one." He headed to the door. "And if you don't then I'll just Sophie up here to get you next."

Boreas body stiffened as the door closed, he sat up with a sigh. He put his scarf on the stand next to the bed before getting up and lazily making his way to the door to go downstairs. Hearing something made him stop and look back, he looked out the window of the quiet room. The sky was dark but something was off as he saw there were barely any stars in the sky, it was just the full moon.

His brows furrowed together. _"That's weird..."_

Boreas gave the room one last look before walking out and heading downstairs. He walked over to the little area that they had away from people, he took a seat back in the window sill.

"About time Boreas." Sophie says as she walked past. "Are you alright?"

Glory flew over in exceed form and sat in his lap, he looked down and rested a hand on top of her head. "Yeah, I'll be alright." Boreas says as a small smile appeared on his face.

"You sure?" Glory asked.

"Yeah." He nodded as he sat back.

"Gio, did you get a hold of the Master?" Sophie looked back when she saw him walking over.

Giotta shook his head. "Sorry, I couldn't do it." He had a seat.

Jason sighed as he was seated next to Nalia. "I guess it's just something we have to tell him in person."

"That's if he doesn't already know." Giotta says. "I wouldn't be shocked if he found out already."

"Master does know a lot of people." Glory spoke up, she moved off Boreas lap so she was sitting next to him. A gray light flashed as she went back into human form. "That or The Magic Council told them."

"That's sounds like a bad way to find out about something." Maverick said.

Sophie sighed. "Anything with The Magic Council and us is bad, one thing you gotta get use to."

Iva's mother had walked over to them. "I heard this is you guys last night here in Clover."

Sophie turned around. "It is, sorry that we stayed longer then we expected to."

"It was no bother really." She waved it off, her eyes went to Boreas who found himself going into his own world again. "I am sorry to hear about your friend as well."

Sophie felt a pain to her chest. "Yeah, so are we."

Iva's mom looked down sad. "She was really a nice girl, I'm really sorry that you guys couldn't enjoy the rest of the Comet Festival."

"Us to but it wasn't all bad." Jason looked to her. "You guys treated us nicely so thanks."

"Anything to hel-"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Iva ran in through the front of the Inn which got everyone's attention except Boreas. "It's so amazing, you gotta see this!"

"Iva, there is no need to be so loud." Her mom scolded as the little girl came to a stop in front of her. "Now what is going on?"

"There are shooting stars falling from the sky." Iva pointed with a bright smile.

Her mother sighed. "Iva, that is ridiculous."

"But seriously mommy they are out there. A bunch of the old guys said that it was the aftermath from the comet." Iva says. "I think it's something else because they are so white and pretty. Come on, you gotta see them before it's too late." She pulled her hand although her mother still wasn't moving.

"Alright Iva, okay." Iva's mom gave in and let her lead her to the door.

"Come on you guys, you're gonna love it too!" Iva smiled back at them, she dragged her mother out the door.

"Shooting stars after a comet, is that normal?" Giotta looked to Sophie and Maverick.

Sophie shrugged. "Maybe it's because the Spatial Cannon hit the sky and not the comet itself?"

"That could be it." Maverick says un sure.

 _ **'Boreas!'**_ A voice echoed in his head.

Boreas gasped before quickly standing up out of nowhere, a couple of them jumped from his sudden movement.

Jason lowered the hand he had on his chest. "What the heck Boreas, are you trying to give us all heart attacks?"

Boreas was still wide eyed, he know he wasn't hearing things. "Melody..." His voice came out low.

"Melody? What about her?" Sophie looked back at him.

"I hear her." Boreas looked at his friends.

"Are you sure you're not hearing things?" Naila asked.

"Maybe you do might need to go lay down a little longer." Jason said giving his friend a look.

"Would you all stop looking at me like I lost my freaking mind or something!" Boreas yelled. "I'm telling you the truth, don't you hear her?"

A quick silence filled the room. "I don't hear anything." Giotta said.

 _ **'Boreas!'**_ A voice echoed again.

"It is her, and that's her scent." Boreas listened again, he ran towards and out the door. "I'm coming Mel!"

"Boreas!" Glory called out as she ran after him.

"Wait up!" Sophie followed.

Everybody followed him out and down the Clover streets that were filled with others townspeople that were watching the sky in amazement. Iva was right, there was white shooting like stars filling the entire sky and coming down, it almost look like a shower of white light almost.

"Boreas! Would you wait a second and not get your hopes up!" Giotta called out to him.

They moved through the people and came to a stop a little ways away from the docks. All of them looked up at the sky in shock from how pretty it looked.

"Iva was right...this is beautiful." Naila says.

Boreas sniffed the area again. "She's this way!" He ran off.

"Not again." Sophie sighed. "Boreas come back!"

"Let him go." Jason said, they looked back at him. "Maybe this will help him face the truth."

Sophie looked down. "I guess you're right."

Maverick got a weird feeling in her chest as she felt her body pulse a bit, she looked in the direction Boreas ran off in. One shooting star fell from the sky but it didn't look like the other ones did. "Guys look!"

All of them turned in the direction to where she pointed. "Another shooting star.." Giotta looked at it confused.

Glory looked at it in awe. "It's pink and white and the biggest of all the others."

Sophie eyes turned to slits. "You guys don't think..."

"Only one way to find out, follow that Dragon Slayer." Jason says as he began running after Boreas with the others.

Boreas ran down and over by the mountains, he jumped down and slid down a hill before coming to a stop. He breathed heavy as his eyes scanned the sky again, the biggest shooting star flew down. His eyes went wide when he could see Melody through it but she looked to be out cold as she swirled around a couple of times. Melody's hair still remained white but her wings were nowhere to be seen.

"I knew it." He took off running in the direction. Boreas ran faster as he was now going at the same pace and trying to keep up with it. "Melody! Wake up, I'm here!"

Melody winced a bit, her eyes shot open as tears flew out at the same time.

The light from her body vanished, Boreas let out a yell as he took a large jump in the air. Melody eyes widened as she reached out a hand, Boreas grabbed it and pulled her in a hug as they went crashing and rolling on the ground.

Sophie and the others made it to the mountain, her eyes widened in shock from seeing a glimpse of what happened. "It really is her! Melody!" She quickly ran down the hall.

"Mel!" Glory was right behind her.

"Nice catch Boreas!" Jason called out as him, Giotta, and Naila ran after them.

"How did she survive that?" Maverick questioned in complete shock. "Unless somebody else saved her...but who?"

"Maverick come on!" Sophie called back to her.

Maverick jumped. "Coming!" She jumped down and ran to catch up with the others.

The dust cleared up as the ground was a bit caved in from their fall, Boreas laid on his back in the ground. Melody sat up next to him and rubbed her head.

"That is one thing that I don't miss." Melody grumbled.

"Gotta admit it was a good catch though." Boreas says, Melody looked back at him shocked as he shot her a happy grin. "I knew I heard you."

"You heard me?" Melody blinked a couple times.

Boreas nodded, he sat up on his knees but propped one up. "Yeah I did, promise you won't ever pull a crazy sacrifice stunt on us again."

"I c-"

"Promise." Boreas put his head down.

Melody watched him in shock, her shocked look dropped into a smile as she nodded. "I promise." She hugged him as she felt a bit of tears coming from him on her shoulder. _"Thank you Boreas...for hearing me."_ Her eyes watered up.

"Melody!" Sophie called out happily.

Both her and Boreas broke away. "Sophie, I'm glad you guys are-oof!" Melody was cut off by being tackled down to the ground by all the girls.

"I really thought you were gone." Sophie hugged her tighter.

"Choking...not breathing." Melody wheezed out. "You guys are crushing me over here."

"I'm starting to think falling out of the sky is your thing." Jason said as he looked down at her.

Melody looked up from being hugged, she giggled at him. "I missed you too Jason."

He let out a scoff as he smirked. "Who wouldn't miss me?" Jason looked back at Boreas who got back to his feet with a smile and couldn't hide the one that spread across his face. _"I guess he's happy now..."_

Maverick pulled away from the hug but something caught her eye, Melody now had on a silver oval shaped locket. _"Did she always have that?"_ Her eyes turned to the slits.

 **{ The next morning }**

Maverick was in the room that Sophie and Melody shared as she was helping Sophie finish up her packing since they were leaving. Her mind went back to yesterday, now that Melody was back everybody seemed to go back to normal and the dark cloud was gone. She was still confused on why her body reacted the way it did yesterday when Melody's shooting star appeared. It was almost like she could sense her coming for some reason and she hadn't felt that feeling since the day that they all came to the island.

Maverick touched the bandages around her waist, her back was still sore from Mya. Her outfit had changed as she wore a short khaki skirt with pockets on the side and back. A spaghetti strapped white shirt that showed a bit of her stomach with a pair of brown boots.

Sophie walked out the bathroom with a hum but stopped when she saw Maverick in thought. "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh?" Maverick was startled as she looked over. "Oh yeah, I'm okay."

"Listen I know going to a new place isn't easy but I promise you it will feel just like home after a while." Sophie assured.

"That's good to hear." Maverick gave a small smile, her eyes traveled back down to the ground. "I been wondering, do you have any family outside of the Guild Sophie?"

Sophie eyes lowered as she looked down at her feet with a sad expression, Maverick caught this. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business."

"No, no it's okay." Sophie waved it off. "I did have a family and a brother.."

"You had a brother?" Maverick looked at her shocked.

Sophie nodded as she turned around. "I don't know where he is though, but my parents got killed a while back." She turned her head to the side. "There is a reason why I grew so close to you in this short amount of time. You have that same look that a lot of people in my Guild and including me have."

Maverick looked at her confused. "What look is that?"

"Sadness." Sophie gave a sad smile before heading back into the bathroom.

The room door opened, Glory walked in as she was in her human form. "You guys seen Melody?"

Sophie popped her head out the bathroom. "She said something about going to visit Arron's house one more time before we leave."

"We offered to go but she said she wanted to go alone." Maverick says.

Glory sighed. "I still feel bad for her."

"But she's alive." Maverick reminds. "She's safe now and happy again."

"Never let people's facial expressions fool you. Melody has one good mask." Glory says. "Besides, nobody can just bounce back from something like this."

"We bounced back from worse." Sophie waved a hand out the bathroom. "Remember when we dyed your hair blue by mistake."

Glory's brow twitched. "Thanks for the memory Sophie.."

 **{ Meanwhile... }**

Boreas had took a walk in the morning, he stopped by Arron's house since Sophie told him Melody would be there. He walked around the back to where a better view of the open space and water was. Melody was now dressed back in her normal clothing and her hair was back to it's brown color as her features went back to normal.

The breeze around the area continued as her hair continued blowing, she looked to the side to see Boreas and smiled. "Free country, you can come and join me."

"I was kinda focused on your hair change." Boreas points out as he walked over, he came to a stop next to her. "You dyed it back?"

Melody shook her head. "Went to one of the local healers and magic users in the town early this morning. She was able to seal my real appearance away until needed again. Besides, I don't think people really cared for the white hair."

"Eh." Boreas shrugged, he rested his arms behind his head. "You would still be Melody to me, your appearance won't change anything between us or the others."

"Including the fact that my people hate Dragons and humans?" Her brow raised.

"Even that." Boreas nodded.

A small silence fell between them. "I still can't believe Gremory's Island just vanished the way it did." Melody spoke back up. "I could have sworn I saw her before I was knocked out you could say. I don't even know how I'm still here to be honest, once I transferred my magic power that should have been it." She lifted up the locket around her neck. "I don't even know where this came from, I tried opening it but it won't budge."

"Maybe your aunt saved you, I mean she may hate humans but she obviously cared about you." Boreas says, Melody sighed but nodded. "I don't know how it happened either, did you feel anything while you were in that state?"

"No, I was just floating around in what felt like magic energy. I couldn't move or do anything and it was a bit scary to be honest, that's when I called out for you or Master Vaud." Melody looked down. "How come you were the only one that heard me?"

Boreas shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I was supposed to be."

"Maybe." Melody smiled, she looked up and back ahead. "Well whatever happened, I'm just glad to be alive." She didn't know why but she had a strange feeling that the two of them were here before. It was weird but it almost felt to familiar at the same time. "Hey, I gotta question." Boreas eyes traveled to the side to look at her to show that he was listening. "Doesn't this all feel like it happened before?"

"It does actually." Boreas thought about it. "I mean not all of the fighting but right now it kinda does. Like we were here before, just not talking about the same thing we are now." He chuckled at the thought. "Who knows, maybe we were friends in a past life."

Melody giggled. "That would actually be pretty cool, it would explain why sometimes I felt like I already knew you before."

"So what are you gonna do now that you know the truth about everything?" Boreas asked.

"I will never know the full truth." Melody sighed out. "I gotta feeling what I found out is only a taste of what's to come in the future. Not to mention there is other things that I still have to address." The mention of Ivin's secret that he hid from Maverick sent a pain to her chest. "This is gonna be a long road."

"We'll get through it." Boreas says with no care. "We always do but this time no sacrifices." His eyes narrowed over to her.

"I know." Melody smiled, she sighed as another breeze flew by. "I'm gonna make a grave for Arron at the Cathedral graveyard in town. I got a couple of his things to take with me and some old letters that I think will be pretty useful."

"I think that would be a great idea, he may have been a little twisted but at least it came from the heart." Boreas eyes lowered. "His death wasn't for anything either."

Some of Melody's hair blew in her face. "I hope you're right..."

A silence fell between them as they continued looking on at the pretty scene ahead.

"Yo, you guys!" Giotta called out.

Boreas and Melody turned around to see all their friends waiting with their bags and luggage. Naila waved happily at them as she was next to Jason and Giotta. Sophie was with Maverick as the two of them smiled at them.

"Let's get going! We gotta leave now to catch our train back!" Jason shouted over to them.

Glory flew over to the two. "You two both know how long the trip back home will be, we have to go now."

Boreas looked back at Melody. "Ready to go home?"

Melody looked back at the scenery before back ahead with a smile. "Yeah." She nodded.

Both of them took off running ahead as Glory flew above them. "Alright Moravia, were coming back!" Boreas shouted.

 **{ Magic Council Headquarters, located in Era }  
**

The Chairman of The Magic Council, Gran Doma sat in his head seat at the table in thought.

The Rune Knight solider named Khan had made his way over to him.

He wore his natural robes as he had brown messy hair that fell over his upturned blue eyes. He was pretty built with a white skin complexion and with nice sculpted features. Khan looked young but he was actually already in his early thirties.

"Gran Doma sir, I thought you would like to know that all that had to do with the incident of Gremory's Island have arrived." Khan stopped a couple feet away from him. "The kids with the Guild Shadow Dimir I heard returned to their home earlier and it appears the Angel Fighter actually survived."

"Mmm." Gran Doma hummed, he opened his eyes. "Vaud's kids are just as troublesome as Markorov's but I should have figured as much. Seeing as the only thing damaged was the train station, I will let them off with a slight warning and only because they got rid of the Island."

"One last thing sir, one of the prisoners mentioned a name and made a threat that I think you would want to hear for yourself." Khan says, he looked a bit nervous and afraid.

Org walked in just in time. "A threat?" This caught Gran Doma's and Khan's attention. "What threat could someone in his state possibly make?"

Gran Doma held up a hand to silence the Second Seat Chairman. "Bring him in."

"Yes sir." Khan walked off to fetch him.

Org looked back at him. "You are really going to entertain this Gran Doma?"

"I am." He answered with a nod.

The door opened again, Khan with two other soldiers had walked in with a handcuffed Ivin. They brought him over to stand in front of Gran Doma and Org who simply looked at him.

"You can tell them what you told me." Khan said.

Ivin smirked. "What else is there to tell you? I said all I needed to when you brought me in here. You all think that Lord Zeref is the biggest threat but you're forgetting about another Lord's that name is barely spoke of."

"Who are you talking about?" Org questioned.

"Does the name Lord Alastor ring any bells for you?" Ivin asked with a smirk, both men eyes widened as the name sent sudden chills down their spine. "This curse being gone helped me remember a lot more history that I once knew. Lord Alastor who is nicknamed 'The Dark Phoenix' for short." He looked at all of their facial expressions and saw nothing but fear. "Just like with Zeref, you all try to hide all their messes and keep it a secret but Gremory's Island was just a start. He has a lot more things out there that I would really start checking into before somebody makes a mistake and awakes him."

"Impossible!" Org shouted. "Alastor died a long time ago, decades."

"Can't kill what is Immortal can you?" Ivin raised a brow. "He's out there and you may not be watching him but I guarantee that he is watching you. Lord Alastor created the Heavens Comet, Heaven's Gate...I just wonder what else he left out there for all of you."

"That's enough!" Gran Doma shouted, his fist shook. "Get him out of here Khan."

"You heard him." Khan said to the soldiers.

They started dragging Ivin out. "Zeref is a threat but Alastor is all of your nightmares come true and the day he shows himself it will be the end of this world. Just like last time with the Angel Fighters and Dragons!"

The door slammed shut, Org looked back to Gran Doma. "Nobody can know about this, just the mention of Zeref sends people into panic. If the world found out that there was a chance of Alastor being alive..." He closed his eyes. "I can't imagine the disaster that would take place."

"Both Zeref and Alastor are the true meaning of fear. Alastor's power alone was one that could go head to head with Acnologia if he was to be in his Phoenix form. The only thing that is scarier then two Dragons going against each other is a Dragon and a Dark Phoenix." Gran Doma explains. "That man, demon, phoenix, or whatever he calls himself is nothing but a monster that can't die. I don't know what is going on or what will happen but see to it that we analyze any reports that are sent in." He stood up with a stern gaze. "I refuse to let Alastor or Zeref walk this earth without my knowing of where they are, is that clear?" Org nods showing that he understood. "And be sure to keep an eye on Shadow Dimir and Fairy Tail, any activity comes straight to me."

"Will do." Org nodded, he let out a thoughtful hum. "We can't let this world take two steps back, if we're not careful then we will be in those books next."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Gran Doma cut him off. "I refuse to let anyone end a world we worked so hard to get back in balance and that goes for both of them."

On the third level of the room, A woman looked over the railing as she had watched the whole scene from afar. She stood at 5'6 with bright pink hair that stayed curly and came a little past the center of her back. Her skin complexion was pale with a slight tan to it as she had almond shaped green eyes. All of her hair stayed out while her bangs fell over her eyes.

The woman hummed a song in her head as she continued watching with a wide smile. She wore a white leotard with a pink Magic Council symbol in the middle, a white cape with dark tights and white boots.

She took her leave and walked down the hall, the sound of the heel on her boots could be heard. "Alastor, Alastor, he's a mystery I know. He'll remain by Mason's grave and surely will never go." The woman sung with amusement as she let out a giggle. "I wonder what adventures lie ahead next...makes me eager just thinking about it."

* * *

 **That was chapter 17! Yeah, I fooled you guys a bit I would never really kill of Melody at least not right now...kidding, kidding...somewhat. Anyway I'm sorry if this chapter was long but Melody is back and our heroes are finally going back home. Not to mention we finally got a name for the second Dark Wizard, Alastor who's nickname is the 'Dark Phoenix' wonder what kind of Magic he uses? Alastor has a lot of history but sorry to say that you won't see him again for a long time. I came to the agreement that it will be six chapters before I start up the next Arc. Like I said it will give the Guild a chance to have fun, know more characters and see more interactions with other known Guilds. Who knows they might even bump into each other, maybe Lucy and Melody? The boys from Blue Pegasus and Ichiya? I mean you just never know with these things, am I right? Also the OST that would be used for Yuki and Naila's goodbye would be 'Eternal friends OST Fairy Tail.' But I hope people like this chapter, don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think about it. I'll see you all next time!**

 **Chapter Eighteen- Welcome Home Pt 1**


	20. Chapter Eighteen- Welcome Home Pt 1

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and OC, the rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I honestly thought I wasn't going be able to update since I been doing work and school and a full 12 hours is really no joke, seriously exhausting. But I decided to re read my story and not for any reason it was just for my enjoyment really and I kind of think it's cool to re read your work and see what ideas you can get from it. Anyway I already have the next Arc in mind and it isn't anything personal to any other people but I wanted to show off the other members as well so we can get to know them to. Not to mention a lot of things will be happening in the other Arc that will lead up to the next one and you will figure it out by then who it will be about. I am excited to do this next one though and to bring up more characters, I love Team Boreas but I love my other members to, yah know? Also I made some adjustments to my profile when it comes to the members and characters. Any important characters will be written down along with their** **appearance, clothing, age, and magic, just so you won't forget about them. That way when their name does come up you don't have to look back into the story to find out what they look like or who they are. I hope that helps out a lot in the future, more will be added after the next Arc as well.**

 **We got up to 175 reviews and soon 180 I hope, not to mention we are almost to 20 chapters so I'm happy about that. I been saving up more money so Master Vaud can get drawn out and trust me I think it will be worth the wait because this person is extremely talented. I do wanna say thanks to everyone that always leaves me a review and gives me feedback on the story. The first Arc will officially be over when we hit 20 chapters and then the fun chapters will begin from there. I do hope I did a good job on my first Arc and I learned a lot while doing it to, made some mistakes, fixed them, learned from them, so I'm good. I will be doing random questions at times starting now by the way, just curious ones to see what really caught people's attention**

 **New Update Question: What was your favorite fight in the first Arc?**

 **Leave your answer in the review and onto the update!**

* * *

 **{Chapter Eighteen- Welcome Home Pt 1}**

The sun shined down brightly in the town of Moravia that day. A lot of people were happily roaming the streets and kids playing around.

As usual the Guild hall was pretty lively but not as filled with much ruckus like normal. Boreas and the others stayed gathered around Master Vaud who sat at the bar with a couple others. Everyone had already heard all the chaos that happened in Clover but got the full story from the others when they arrived later that day.

A lot of the other members were mostly focused on the two new girls that where standing with them. Naila was able to change into a normal outfit before they came to the Guild hall.

She now wore a pleated short white skirt with a buckle around the waist. A light blue, short sleeved v-neck that showed a bit of her stomach with a pair of brown boots. Some of her hair was pulled to the back as the rest stayed out along with her bangs.

Maverick still had on her same clothing, she looked a bit nervous under all of the stares. Nalia was to in awe to be nervous but she did have butterfly's in her stomach from actually being in the Shadow Dimir Guild hall.

"I guess long story short, Maverick and Naila here are our new Guild members." Jane says with a warm smile, she motioned over to the two girls. "Treat them well everyone."

"They both look so adorable." One of the members called out.

"I bet both of you guys mom's are really pretty." Another says as he shook Naila's hand.

Naila chuckled nervously. "Um I guess so."

Sophie sighed. "Still perverts around here."

"Now you know that won't change." Giotta smirked, his hands stayed rested in both pants pockets.

Jane put a hand on both girl shoulders to lead them away from all of the attention. "Come on so we can get your Guild insignia's put on."

"Already?" Maverick looked at her shocked. "Don't you have to pass some test or something?"

Jane let out a giggle. "Of course not." She waved off the crazy thought.

Master Vaud watched with a smile, his look traveled back to the others. "I am glad to see to see that you crazy kids made it back in one piece. But a lacrima call would have eased my stress twenty four hours ago to."

"We apologize Master." Melody bowed. "A lot of this was kinda my fault so I take responsibility for any damages." She quietly gasped when he had put a hand on her shoulder and made her lean up to full height.

"None of that was your fault...except the train station." His eyes narrowed over to Boreas and the others who looked elsewhere nervously. "That was all your faults."

"How much is it gonna cost us?" Jason sighed. "Although I think Boreas should pay for the train. That one was all him."

Boreas body stiffened. "Say what?" He snapped his head over to him. "Why should I just pay for the train? The station and the train should come as a package if you ask me."

"Well isn't that a coincidence, nobody was asking you." Jason says back to him.

Boreas tightened his fist. "I'll knock that smugness right out of yah."

"Actually nobody is paying for anything." Enzo says making his way past between the two.

Melody eyes widened from seeing him, she ran and took a leap. "Enzo!"

"What the-ugh!" Enzo shouted as he was tackled to the floor by her with a giggle. "Damnit Vo! I'm still sore!"

Both of the boys and group looked back at Master Vaud shocked. "Seriously, how come?" Giotta questioned.

"Well because Enzo and Minoru had uncovered a secret bar down in Crocus and took down a lot of well known names. The city was willing to pay off the damages as a way of saying thank you to the two of them." Master Vaud explained. "So while I am not upset about the paying part...I still have to write two apologies to the Magic Council. Not to mention the Mayor of Clover to assure them that this won't happen again." He snapped a glare to Boreas and Jason who jumped. "Isn't that right boys?"

"Yes sir!" Jason and Boreas quickly said in unison.

Melody helped Enzo up and dusted him off. "Sorry about that."

Enzo sighed as he rubbed his back. "A little warning next time." Melody opened her mouth to speak, he held up a finger. "And before you say it, no screaming my name before you jump at me does not count."

Melody pouted. "Those weren't my words exact."

"You and Minoru really uncovered a secret bad guy bar, who did you fight?" Boreas questioned excited. "Did you win?"

"A guy name Styles, and I'm standing here aren't I?" Enzo raised a brow.

"What's your point?" Boreas plainly asked.

Melody and Glory slapped their foreheads as Enzo let out a sigh.

Enzo caught a glimpse of Jason heading past. "Just the guy I wanted to see, how did you like filling in?" He asked making him stop.

"Eh, it was alright." Jason shrugged. "Guess I learned a lot about myself while I was out there as well but you can take your spot back at any time."

Enzo smirked. "I'm actually laying low from jobs for a bit so Boreas is all yours for a while."

"Just great." Jason sighed.

"What do you mean your laying low Enzo?" Melody questioned.

He turned back around. "I agreed to help Minoru train a bit and go with her on jobs so I won't really be doing any jobs for myself unless I need to." Sophie and Melody looked at each other before back at Enzo with smirks, he caught this. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"What did happen on this little job that you and her took?" Sophie asked, she walked to stand beside him.

"Yeah." Melody stood on the other side of him. "Sure there is something that you aren't telling us Enzo?"

Enzo closed his eyes. "You two are a pain." He walked off.

"Wait Enzo!" Melody ran after him. "We aren't done teasing you! Are you and Minoru dating?"

"Let it go would you!" Enzo called back.

Boreas shook his head with a smile. "I still wanna hear about his fight, come on Glory." He walked after them.

Glory sighed as she was in her exceed form, she flew behind Boreas. "After all the fighting we have been through and you still wanna hear about fighting."

Jason shook his head as he leaned back against the bar with a sigh. He looked up when he saw a familiar face walking over towards the bar with a yawn, Jason smiled. "Seeing you this early in the day? Must be another full moon tonight or something."

Javael made his way over to the bar, he look tired and aggravated as usual. He smirked when he heard Jason's comment. "I just thought I come and see if you guys all made it back safe. We all did hear about how crazy things got at Clover."

"Crazy doesn't even describe it." Jason looked down. "I guess it shows a lot can change in one day."

"That is true." Javael nods as he took a seat on one of the bar stools. "Sometimes it happens for the better but I also heard we got two new members."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, Naila and Maverick."

"What's your relationship with the first girl?" Javael raised a brow.

"Huh? What makes you think there is something there?" Jason looked at him in shock.

Javael shrugged. "Just that you said her name first."

"What the-that doesn't mean anything!" Jason exclaims, he folded his arms across his chest. "I could have said Maverick's name first."

"And why didn't you?" Javael questioned, his eyes traveled to the side to look at him.

"Well...I didn't because...I just thought that." Jason started to fumble with his words. "Oh drop it, don't you have a new sleeping spot to find?"

"Not until three." Javael rested his chin in his palm with a smirk as he closed his eyes.

A red vein snapped behind Jason's head as he let out an annoyed growl.

"Jason, look!" Naila happily ran over which got both guys attention, she showed the back of her hand to him. "Jane put the official Shadow Dimir stamp on the back of my hand." Her Guild mark was light blue and on the back of her right hand. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah, Jason." Javael says, he leaned his head back with a tilt as he smirked at him. "Isn't it?"

"Shut it." Jason gritted out at him.

"Huh?" Naila tilted her head confused.

Jason quickly looked back at her. "No that wasn't meant for you Nalia, but yeah it looks great. I guess you will be keeping it for a while."

"Try forever." Naila hugged her hand. "It feels great to finally see this insignia actually on me, I always wanted to have it and now I do." She looked to her side and noticed Javael. "Oh I'm sorry for interrupting."

Javael hoped down. "Don't even worry about it, I was taking my leave for the day anyway."

"Naila this is Javael Evans, Javael this is one of the new members Nalia." Jason introduced them.

"Javael?" Nalia repeated, her eyes widened. "I heard about you before. You're one of the more relaxed guys in the Guild." She pointed.

"Girls got me down pat already." Javael says. "But yeah, it's nice to meet you Naila." He made his way past them with a wave. "Welcome to the Guild...I'm sure Jason will give you the whole tour."

Nalia waved as Jason body had stiffened up from those words, she turned to him. "He seems really nice and Sorcerer Weekly wasn't lying. He really is calm and laid back but can be a little scary if he was to get pushed there."

"Yeah, he's something." Jason mumbled, he looked out the corner of his eye to see her still looking at the Guild Mark. "Your never gonna stop staring at it are you?"

"Nope." Naila answered with a giggle. "Where is your mark Jason?"

"On my chest, why?" His brow raised.

Naila quickly turned back to him. "Can I see it?"

Jason eyes widened as a pink tint came to his cheeks. "What the he-no way!"

"Aww come on." Naila reached for him. "You got to see mine, let me see yours."

Jason stepped back. "You showed yours willingly actually."

"Stop acting like you never done this before Jason, let me see." Naila says.

He began swatting her hands away that was reaching for his shirt and tried to keep them at bay. "I have done it before but I'm not doing that in front of everybody or ever for that matter."

A sweat dropped behind Sophie and Giotta's head as they were watching.

"Do they even hear themselves right now?" Both of them questioned in a low whisper.

Master Vaud had got everybody's attention. "I'm glad that everyone has made it back safe from Clover and although some things were destroyed. We still gained two new members in the process of all of that." Maverick looked down at her mark that was on the right side of her stomach in green. Sophie caught this and nudged her a bit making her smile before they looked back ahead. "But now that all the serious tension and worries are over..." He jumped up. "Let's welcome our two new members the only way that Shadow Dimir can!"

The entire Guild cheered in unison.

"Oh yeah!" Sophie cheers with a laugh.

"Now lets eat, drink and party!" Master Vaud shouts excited.

"Yeah! Now who wants to brawl?" Boreas ask now hyped up.

"Here he goes." Enzo sighs. "Doesn't take much with you, does it?"

"Boreas would you get off of that table!" Glory scolded.

Melody let out a shriek. "Ahh! Whoever touches me like that again is gonna lose a hand!"

"Kinda think it will be worth it." One of the Guild guys calls out.

"Jason." Naila said sternly. "Did you touch Melody in an inappropriate way?"

"Huh, what are you talking about? I was standing right next to you." Jason defends.

"Technically.." Sophie trailed off.

"Don't you dare start!" Jason stops her.

The Welcome Home/New Comer celebration had started and was already liven up each minute. People were eating, drinking, and joking around. Sophie took the time to show Maverick around and introduce her to people around the hall.

"Those guys are pretty clumsy." Maverick says walking next to her.

"Yeah, we got a couple of those around here." Sophie giggles, she looked up when she saw two guys sitting at a table talking. "Aidan, Kagato." She waved at them.

Aidan looked back, his legs were propped up on the table. "Sophie and you must be the new comer Maverick, hey. Guess Uma now has some competition when it comes to redhead girls in our Guild, we're up to two now."

"Only you would keep track of something like that." Kagato says with a sigh. "Still, your right."

"Hello." Maverick shyly waves at them.

"This is Aidan Bresal and Kagato Talon." Sophie introduced them.

"Nice to meet you two." Maverick says, she backed up a bit from their stares. "I think I'm going to go get some air."

"Okay well-" Sophie stopped when she saw Maverick already walking away, her gaze saddened. "Maverick."

Aidan raised a brow. "Uh, was it something we said?"

"Where did the 'we' part come from?" Kagato eyes narrowed over to Aidan.

Sophie shook her head. "No you two didn't do anything, this is still a new change of scenery for her so it will take some time." She turned back to face them and noticed somebody missing. "Usually Sol would be here, where is she Kagato?"

Kagato looked to her. "How the heck would I know?"

"You guys are mostly the ones seen together." Aidan pointed out.

"And you are mostly seen climbing on things like buildings." Kagato retorted.

"Now that I'm guilty of." Aidan chuckled as he rested his arms behind his head. "Javael said roofs are a good place to nap sometimes. I was curious so I decided to check it out and his information did not disappoint." He snickered.

Kagato sighed at his friend, he looked back to Sophie. "She is probably in town trying to find some more pastels for her mural. You know the one for the Spring Festival coming up soon."

"Oh yeah." Sophie placed a finger on her chin. "How come you're not helping her? Between her imagination and your skills you could both really pull off something great."

"Maybe next year, just not really in the mood for it this year." Kagato says plainly.

"Are you ever in the mood?" Aidan questioned. A red vein popped behind Kagato's head in annoyance which got a giggle from Sophie.

Maverick had her head down as she headed for the exit. All of this was still new to her and she really didn't know how to act or what it meant to be in a Guild. It was obvious they all cared about each other, they just showed it differently but the only person that showed they ever cared was her mom. Now that she met Sophie and the others she had found more people that cared and it was weird because she now felt the same in return.

Maverick had tripped up in her steps as her mind was elsewhere. Her eyes widened as she was about to fall to the floor, an arm reached out and caught her just in time before she could.

"Whew, that was close." Maverick sighed out of relief.

"Did you forget how to walk or something down there?" A guy questioned. Maverick snapped her head up to see Callisto Twain above her, his nose was still in the book he had in his hand. He took his eyes away from the book and looked down at her, his brow raised. "Forget how to talk to?"

"U-Uh no I didn't." Maverick continued looking at him. She looked down and realized where his arm still was and quickly removed herself. "Sorry about that." Maverick apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No I think you were, your brain was just somewhere else. It happens to all of us." Callisto shrugs, he closed his book with ease and tucked it on his side. "Your the other newcomer I'm guessing."

Maverick quickly nodded. "Yeah my name is Maverick, uh who are you?"

"Callisto." Sophie called out as she made her way over to him with a wave.

"I guess Sophie beat me to it, hey Soph." He sent her a small smile. "Good to see you guys made it back alright."

"Of course we did." Sophie put a hand on her hip. "It takes a lot to keep these Guild members down."

"I'm aware." Callisto nodded amused.

Maverick looked at his hand and noticed the title of the book. "Thousand Knights.." She mumbled.

This caught Callisto attention as he looked back at her. "You read this before?" He held up the book.

"Almost a thousand times. It's the best book in the entire five book series actually and anybody that thinks different is crazy." Maverick folded her arms across her chest.

"Haven't read the six book that came out yet have you?" Callisto questioned.

Maverick eyes widened in excitement. "The sixth one came out already?"

He nodded. "Won't be in town for a couple months though, glad to see you found somebody that likes reading Sophie."

"I like reading." Sophie pouted.

"Right." Callisto says sarcastically.

"Could you have said that with anymore sarcasm?" Sophie raised a brow.

"Actually I could have." He answered with a smirk as she had let out a small growl. "Well I'm going over to my usual spot, if you ever want to chat about books Maverick I'm your guy." Callisto says as he made his way past her, he waved back. "Welcome to the Guild."

Maverick watched him go. "I didn't know you guys had people who likes to read here as much as me."

"Um, I'm going to take slight offense to that." Sophie eyes narrowed over to her. "But Callisto does have a point. Whenever you wanna talk about books then he is your guy to talk to...not to mention he's single."

"Great, I'll keep that in-wait a minute I don't care about that last part!" Maverick exclaims.

"Sure." Sophie walked away with a smirk.

Maverick glared. "Look who's being sarcastic now." She started to follow her but took a look back at Callisto one more time. "Hm." Maverick smiled before walking off to catch up with Sophie.

Jane cleaned a cup behind the bar with a smile as she hummed, Grace was seated a seat down from her.

Grace eyes had traveled over to Nalia when she heard the young girl giggle. She was watching Boreas and Jason who were arguing over one of the cups being thrown across the room.

"Doesn't that new girl look familiar?" Grace finally questioned.

Jane stopped in mid wipe and looked over at her. "What do you mean Grace?"

Grace took her look off Nalia and focused it on Jane. "I mean she looks like somebody around here, doesn't she to you?"

Jane didn't wanna admit it but Nailia did look like someone. "Yeah she does but it's probably just our imagination. A lot of people around here looks like they could be related but aren't."

"I guess you're right." Grace took her drink and made her way back to the table she had in the corner. She stopped and looked back at her. "Hey, you heard anything from Chris or Raven?"

"Yeah, they said they will be back tomorrow. Turns out the job did take longer then they thought, something about more monsters showing up out the blue." Jane explains.

Grace brows furrowed. "Monsters don't make themselves, who the heck would be making all of them?"

Jane shook her head. "I don't know but I hope they had a good reason."

"Name a person who created a monster for a good reason Jane." Grace gave her a look. "Let's be honest here." She scoffed and turned back around. "I wouldn't be surprised if Hunter had something to do with it."

Jane placed the cup back on the shelf. "I don't think he would even do something like that. Besides Master told him to stay out of trouble, remember?"

"No offense to Master but Hunter isn't the kind of guy to listen to his warnings or threats." Grace resumed walking back to her table.

Jane sighed, she looked down with a sad expression. "I know he isn't..."

Master Vaud was in his quarters which was located on the third level of the Guild. He sat behind his desk as Melody had stood in front of him. She had explained everything about Gremory's Island and all the secrets that she found out along with the one about Maverick.

"So she is one of your kind." Master Vaud pondered with a hum. "Would explain why I sense a lot of power coming from her but she is oblivious to it. Do you wish for me to tell her?"

Melody shook her head. "She can't know." She said quietly, this made her Master raise a brow at her actions. "I know what you're thinking but I can't tell her what she is right now, not until I figure out which one she is. Maverick wouldn't know how to control any of her magic and it is something that would be new to her. The last thing I need to do is make her go into whatever mode she is and go on a rampage. I want to help her but I can't do that until I at least try and figure out what her element is, for all I know she could be a more dangerous one then me. There is another reason Ivin kept her magic a secret from her and it wasn't just because of his hate for our kind. Maverick is happy right now and the last thing I want to do is send her into a state where she hurts one of us...I know that feeling. I know she wouldn't forgive herself if she did something like that."

Master Vaud closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Alright Melody, I will give you a couple months to find out what you can but if you find nothing then you will still have to tell her. I'm only doing this because you do make valid points about what can happen from her finding out this news. But you need to be aware that if something happens then her magic will activate itself anyway."

"It can't, Ivin sealed it away with a spell that I know nothing about."

He chuckled. "Melody, no spell last forever. If the right thing was ever to hit Maverick where it hurts then even a strong sealing spell can be broken. You'd be surprised what power lies behind emotions...you of all people should know that much."

Melody looked down. "I do but I will find out and do this for her, she deserves that much."

Master Vaud nodded. "Very well then, this stays between the two of us until further notice."

"Thank you." Melody sent him a nod.

"How are you doing from all of this?" He questioned.

Melody smiles. "I'm okay."

"Out of all the kids down there you have been the worst at lying." Master Vaud sighed as he rested his chin in his palm.

"The heck is that supposed to mean man?!" Melody exclaims wide eyed.

"Exactly how it sounds." Master Vaud replied. "Melody something is different about you, maybe you grew stronger from what happened on that Island. Maybe it made you look at life differently, this is all my theories but only you really know of course. My point is nobody walks away from something like that and is okay."

Melody clutched her other arm as she kept her head down. "Not really sure how to feel about it, I was basically dead for a day. I lost the last of what I thought was my blood family that I had left and got shown what I really look like and that my kind hated a lot of things I love. I'm not even a full Angel Fighter...I'm a half breed."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Master Vaud shrugged. "Everybody has a reason for why they were brought into this world. Mine is to teach, protect, and mentor all of you into being better and stronger Wizards then you were when you first arrived here. I may not be my sister but I done alright and maybe you being different is a way of showing people the new generation of Angelf Fighters. History doesn't always have to repeat itself Melody...you don't have to be anything like them if you don't want to."

Melody lips trembled into a smile as a couple tears slipped down her cheeks. "Yeah, your right."

"Perks of being the Master." He says with a smile. "Your in pain but there's a reason for it, trust me."

"Have no choice to do that. Your the third human I ever trusted." Melody smiled as she lifted her head. A light pink light came from her back as her big, faded light pink wings sprouted from her back with a small breeze. Her eyes widened in shock as they came to rest at her sides like normal. "They came back." Melody whispered.

"Your wings were gone?" Master Vaud asked.

Melody nodded. "Since Boreas and everybody had found me I wasn't able to use them. It was like they were locked up all over again from when I was little."

"Guess maybe you needed to recreate that moment." Master Vaud shrugged, he looked down and finally noticed the locket. His eyes turned to slits as he looked it over. "Melody, have you always had that?"

"Hmm?" Melody followed his gaze to her neck, she touched it and shook her head. "No, it just appeared the same night my wings wouldn't appear. I tried getting it open but I guess it isn't the right time."

"Maybe it isn't." Master Vaud kept his eyes on it. He sensed a bit of power coming from off of the locket but didn't wanna worry her with anything else. "I'm sure it's nothing, you can go back and join the others."

Melody whipped at her eyes with a nod. "Alright, thanks Master." She turned around and took her leave out the room.

He waited until the door closed to let out a sigh and lean back, he touched the pendant on his neck. "I still don't know how you did all of this and I'm not sure I'll ever know." Master Vaud cracked a small smile. "Although I do see why you did all of this." His smile dropped into a sad frown from the memory of his sister, he looked out the window in his quarters. He watched as the clouds slowly made their way past. "I miss you...Siya."

 **{ Later }**

Grace sat at her table alone as she was trying to cancel out the noise but it was hard considering everybody was partying. Melody, Glory, and Sophie had made their way over to her while Jane had sat a drink in front of the S-Class Mage.

"Grace." Melody waved.

Her eyes opened and traveled over to them, she kept her arms crossed. "What is it?"

"We meant to tell you that we got a gift for you from our little adventure in Clover." Sophie says.

"A gift?" Grace raised a brow. "Usually when someone says that, something bad is coming my way."

"I think you'll like this." Melody took the card from Glory and handed it over to her.

Grace looked to the younger girl hand, her eyes widened a bit in shock. "You got a Legendaruim Card." She stood up now interested. "How?"

"Boreas and Jason had actually won it with some money when they competed in a competition for Clover's Comet Festival." Glory explained, she flew down and had a seat on the table with her cup of tea.

"You're the only one in the Guild who uses that magic so you should have it." Melody said with a smile. "The only person that knows which one it is, is Glory."

"She did me a favor and all I had to do was get her card into your hands." Glory answers. "My job is done."

"I see." Grace says as she took it from her, she looked the card over. Her body immediately stiffened up as her eyes went wide. "Oh God, no." She mumbled out. The card glowed pink, a big pink puff of smoke had appeared out of nowhere as all the girls took a step back. "You have just got to be kidding me."

Aphrodite had jumped out from the pink smoke. "Hello Gracey darling, I have missed you!"

"Out of all freaking cards." Grace was cut off by getting hugged by the spirit. "What the, Aphrodite release me this instant!"

Aphrodite hugged her tighter and rubbed her cheek against hers with a giggle. Grace growled in annoyance as she glared at the spirit from the side. "You are still as cold hearted as I remember, has your eye always had that twitching problem? Oh who cares it is good to see you again you pretty mean girl! I thought you would never get your hands on my card but the power of love always finds it's way, isn't that right Gracey?"

"Quit calling me that and no it doesn't, release me!" Grace exclaims.

All four girls watched the two talk over each other as Grace was still trying to remove the spirit from off her. A sweat dropped behind their heads.

"I don't know if this was a good idea anymore." Glory says.

"I kinda don't know whether to laugh or run." Sophie said honestly.

"Get off of me would you!" Grace continued to rant.

"Not until you say you missed me!" Aphrodite sung.

Jane giggled nervously. "This might be a good thing."

"Or not." Melody chimed in.

Grace finally got Aphrodite off of her. "Geez Aphrodite, relax yourself."

"I'm relaxed but you don't know how much I waited for you to get my card." Aphrodite clasped her hands together. Sparkles fell around her in the background as tears came to her eyes. "I just knew we would meet again and now you can finally take my card. Finally a gifted girl like you will control the card that controls love just like you were always supposed to."

"Uhh..." Grace trailed off as her brow twitched.

"She is really selling herself here." Sophie says.

"It's alright but her performance is a little over the top." Jane watched.

Grace rubbed her temples with a sigh. "Look Aphrodite.."

"What? Don't tell me you're not gonna take my card." Aphrodite walked to her.

"No I never said that. Your magic is annoying but is very useful so I will be keeping you." Grace admits.

"Yes!" Aphrodite cheered with a slight jump.

"We will work out the contract deals later, alright?" Grace looked to her.

"Okay." Aphrodite winked with a giggle. "Now that you have me we can finally get that love life in order."

A red vein snapped behind Grace head. "Don't start." She quickly said.

"I mean seriously Grace, you have got to get yourself out there more. You got a thing for blondes that I know." Grace body stiffened up as her cheeks turned a shade of red.

"Oh my." Jane giggled as she placed on her cheek. "I never even knew that."

"Aphro-dite." Grace gritted through her teeth, her fist clenched by her sides.

"I'm just saying, I know you say you don't care about love but what girl isn't looking for a guy to sweep them off their feet." Aphrodite smiles, she bent over by Glory. "Don't think I forgot about you cat girl."

Glory looked at her nervously. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Aphrodite smirked and leaned back up to regular level, she walked off. "Just what in the heck is that look supposed to mean?!"

"Guess she has your number Glory." Melody giggled, she quickly stopped when Aphrodite leaned closer in her face. "Uhh..."

"I sense a love triangle for you in the future Angel Girl." Aphrodite points with a smirk.

Melody eyes widened. "Say what? Are you the Goddess of Love or a fortune teller?!" She exclaimed.

Aphrodite giggles. "I can see anything when love is involved." She caught Sophie giggling and smirked. "You like guys that uses White Magic right or is it Whit Flames?"

Sophie quickly stopped as her cheeks went pink. "What? No I don't!"

"So you hate Gio?" Jane questioned.

Sophie quickly waved her hands. "N-No I'm not saying that either!"

"Such bad liars." Aphrodite shook her head. "You girls have to loosen up or you will never find that soul mate that you are looking for. I told Grace that as well and even though she is friends with her soulmate now, they will be so cute together in the future." Hearts were shown in her eyes as she had her hands locked together.

"Who is supposed to be Grace soulmate?" Melody asked.

"Oh that's easy." Aphrodite waved it off. "It's-"

"That's it!" Grace stopped her. "Stop talking right now!"

Aphrodite stopped with a sigh. "Aww you're no fun but that will change now that I'm here, goodbye for now Grace darling!" She waved with a giggle. "See you beautiful girls another time."

Aphrodite disappeared with a puff of pink smoke. Grace let out a sigh of relief as she looked down at the card before closing her eyes and shoving it in her jacket pocket. She snapped her head back at the girls with a glare.

Sophie, Melody, and Glory were startled a bit from her sudden movement.

"Let me guess, you're gonna yell at us now?" Sophie asked nervously.

"No." Grace said, all of them looked at her shocked. "I'm gonna thank you for once."

"Seriously?" Melody blinked a few times.

"Aprodite is beyond the most annoying spirit to me, all that talk about love seriously makes me ill." Grace made a face, it soon relaxed into a calm one. "But even with that she still is a gifted spirit who's magic does surprisingly come in handy when needed. This also means I have another spirit to add to my cards so I won't yell at you but I will thank you instead...don't get used to it."

"Good while it lasted." Glory says with a sigh.

"The thank you should actually go to Boreas and Jason, they were the one's that won it." Melody said honestly. "We just made sure that the card made it's way to you that's all."

Grace folded her arms across her chest. "Alright, where are they?"

An explosion was heard out in the back of the Guild hall which got a lot of people's attention.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say out in the back." Jane answers. Glory, Grace, and Sophie had quickly ran to go outside to see what the explosion was about. She watched them go before looking back around the Guild hall and noticed something. "That's odd...I haven't seen Cassie yet today."

The girls ran out back to see Giotta and Naila watching the smoke and debris from the explosion slowly fade away. They made their way over and came to a running stop by the two.

"Hey, what happened?" Sophie asked.

"Well." Naila started to say, her eyes went wide when she saw Grace. "Oh my gosh it's Melody Grace Olympia!" She pointed. "You are so amazing." Naila jumps, Grace blinked wide eyed from her fan girling out on her. "I remember reading about you taking down that monster without even using one of your Legendaruim Cards. I heard Lengendaruim Spirits are stronger then Celestial Spirits, is that true?"

"Naila, Naila." Sophie snapped her out of it. "Come back over there."

"It is true just to answer your question." Grace says, she looked to Giotta. "What happened out here Gio?"

"Are the guys okay?" Melody asked.

"Well..." Giotta trailed off looking back to the direction of the explosion.

Boreas stood up from the rubble holding his ribs. "I told you to hit me with your best shot, and that's all you got?" He asked. "You got your hit in." Boreas snapped his head up. "Now get over here so I can get mine!"

"You got your hit and I told you my punches are way harder." Jason stood up with a pant as he was a bit bruised up like Boreas. "The only thing I'm walking over there to do is kick your butt ice breath!"

Both boys started fighting among each other. "I'll beat you down right here you presumptuous bastard!" Boreas ranted.

"That's a big word for you!" Jason retorts.

The group watched as sweat drops had fell behind their heads from watching the two continue to tussle.

"How long has this been going on?" Sophie raised a brow. "Better yet how did it start?"

"A cup got thrown and Boreas swears Jason threw it. They were gonna fight in there but decided to take it outside, things were said and somehow they got into an argument of who hits the hardest." Giotta explains. "Soon words turned into punches and I'm sure you can draw your own conclusions from there."

"So over something stupid." Glory said summing it up.

"And to think I was actually worried." Melody sighed.

Grace sighed but walked forward, she wasn't one for breaking up fights but did want to thank the two. Not to mention Cassie had told her it would be good for her to sometimes lay down the law for the younger kids without violence.

Boreas and Jason were both trying to overpower each other with growls.

"Alright break it up, you're both like little kids I swear." Grace walked closer to the two of them. "We got two new members and you brought me back a new card so I am in somewhat of a good mood. Let's just go in and I buy you a drink as a way of saying thank you."

Both guys punched Grace back in the heat of the moment. "Not a chance!" They yelled in unison.

Grace was stunned with two fist as it was like she went back in slow motion. All the girls and Giotta watched this wide eyed with their jaws dropped as it felt like the world now started going slower.

"AHHHH!" The five of them let out screams of shock, Melody and Sophie held each other in fear while screaming.

Grace quickly shot back up with a dark glare that could kill if it was possible. A dark aura surrounded around her as she glared Boreas and Jason down. "Both of you are dead.." Her voice came out dark.

Boreas and Jason body stiffened up when they saw who they hit. A silence fell as both guys were feeling the affects from her glare and started to realize how much trouble they were in.

"Grace, when the heck did you get out here?!" Boreas quickly ask in a panic.

"We didn't know that was you!" Jason says.

Grace said nothing as she took out her sword that she always carried with her. Both boys grabbed a hold of each other afraid as they let out small yelps.

A loud explosion was heard through the area followed by both Boreas and Jason's screams of pain.

Later on everybody had settled back into the Guild hall. A couple of the members were laughing at a beat up Boreas and Jason.

Callisto simply shook his head as he looked over at them. "You two never learn do you."

"He started it!" Boreas and Jason said in unison as they both pointed at each other. They winced in pain from moving to much.

"Here, this should took the swelling down." Sophie put a cold cloth on Jason's cheek making him wince. "I can't say you two didn't deserve it."

Both guys mumbled threats lowly to each other, Jane just chuckled at how Grae sat at her table like nothing happened. The doors to the Guild opened up and got her attention when she saw a familiar face. "Hey, Cassie. I was wondering where you been hiding all day."

"Just taking care of some things, what happened here?" Cassie walked over and motioned over to a beat up Boreas and Jason.

"Just a little tussle but Grace handled it." Jane assured. "I'm guessing you heard the news?"

"Yeah, I'm glad they are all back safe and sound. Where are the two new girls?" Cassie asked.

"Maverick is over there talking with Callisto and Naila should be around here somewhere." Jane began scanning the room.

"Naila?" Cassie repeated, she turned around to spot a familiar face. Her eyes widened when she made eye contact with Naila who had caught this as well.

Naila looked at Cassie wide eyed, some of the other Guild mates had caught this between the two. Before anybody could question anything Naila had tackled her with a hug.

"Cassidy!" Naila laughs happily. Everybody eyes widened in shock as Grace was even thrown off as well. Cassidy looked down wide eyed at Naila who was still hugging her waist while crying. "It's good to see you again...Cassie."

Cassidy continued looking down at her wide eyed while the rest of the Guild was still in shock.

* * *

 **Everyone is back home and don't worry if you didn't see your OC pop back up yet, they will in the next chapter. It kind of felt good to bring back everybody in the story but still a bit challenging as well since I had to go back an re evaluate people's personalities a bit so I wouldn't mess up with their OC or anything. Anyway, Melody is keeping the secret for a while, Maverick met Callisto, Grace finally gets Aphrodite's card, Boreas and Jason got a life lesson and Cassidy and Naila know each other? If you want a hint or small idea on how then I suggest you go back and reread where Naila got introduced into the story. You may not spot it until the next update but some people might already know how. The next chapter is still gonna be a fun one, just with happy tears and more. Anyway I hope people like this chapter, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Until next time guys, I hope I did good with re introducing everybody's character again so far to!**

 **Chapter Nineteen- Welcome Home Pt 2**


	21. Chapter Nineteen- Welcome Home Pt 2

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and OC, the rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I just had to do a double take when I saw that I had 185 reviews on my story, which means we are so very close to 200. To even get to 100 is amazing and a real shocker so imagine how I feel almost 200 in my sight. I never really expected my story to get this far but I still never wanted to give up on it because I see a lot of OC stories abandoned and they were actually really good. I'm currently reading one still in progress, it's by a fellow reader "Naterthegreater" keep up the good work! Also the only thing about getting close to 200 reviews, and new readers, I have to work really hard to make sure each chapter is better then the last. It's a tough challenge and I may not have lived up to it all the time but I think I nailed it a couple of times. You guys had some questions to in some reviews, to 'Epicone22' the thing they talked about was how Yuki looked familiar. She was since her and Arron's team was behind the Twilight Ogre attack on their Guild, Jason remembered seeing a glimpse of her. And to 'gordhanx' Minoru and Enzo's chapter about the bar starts at the end of chapter 7 and continues to 8. You can always re read them if you want to refresh your memory a bit.**

 **Like I always say, thank you guys a lot for the reviews you always leave for me. I really enjoy reading them and getting people's feedback. Also since a lot of the characters are being basically re introduced, I hope I am doing a good job with their personalities. I feel like after I do it for a while with all of them then I will have everybody's personalities stored in my memory, just like with the others. The next chapter will finally be 20 which means the next goal is 30! And hopefully I get to 200 because then the next will be 230, isn't that weird lol? To want to next get to 230 reviews and 30 chapters.**

 **New Update Question: Remember that all Angel Fighters power comes from Elements that they use, Melody's is air hence her name Sky Queen. So if you could take a guess, what kind of Angel Fighter do you think Maverick is?**

 **I kinda wanna see will anybody get it right lol, although you won't really find out until that time comes but still. Anyway, leave your question in your review and onto the chapter!**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 2 Theme Song: -Sekai Wo Koete-**

* * *

 **{Chapter Nineteen- Welcome Home Pt 2}**

Cassidy continued to look at Naila with a face full of shock. A wave of emotions was hitting her all at once, it was to the point that her lips were parted but no words were coming out. Out of every emotion she was feeling at the moment it was the pain of guilt in her stomach that hit her the most.

"No way, Naila you know Cassidy?" Boreas questioned wide eyed. "That's cool, but how?"

"Even I'm curious to know this." Grace says as she eyed the older S-Class Mage.

Jason watched this. "You're not the only one."

Cassidy closed her eyes as she canceled out everybody's questioning and pulled away from Naila. This made a quick flash of hurt cross her face. "It's good to see you again as well but I am sure that I'm the last person that you want to hug right now."

"What, why would you say that?" Naila blinked confused. She watched Cassidy's gaze go down with a hurt look in her eyes. "Wait a minute..." Naila trailed off when she started to realize why she wasn't acting herself. "You can't still be blaming yourself after all this time?"

Cassidy went to say something but bit it back. "I-I'm sorry Naila." She quickly pushed past her and everybody.

"Cassie wait!" Naila called after her. Cassidy didn't look back as she kept at her same pace and left out the Guild hall in a rush. This made Naila lower her hand with a sigh. "I already forgave you..." She said in a low tone.

People looked back from the door and over to Naila who kept her eyes on the direction that Cassidy had left in.

"Um, Naila." Melody broke the silence. "What was all that just now, do you know Cassie?"

Enzo eyes narrowed over to her. "Well that's obvious Mel."

"You know what I mean Enzo!" Melody retorted.

Naila finally looked at them. "Yeah I do. That Guild me and Yuki was apart of before we left, the one I was telling you guys about."

Sophie snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah."

"Well Cassidy use to be apart of that same Guild." Naila says, everybody eyes widened in shock. "She was apart until a job went wrong and a lot of bad things happened. I don't think it's my place to get into it but after that job, people died and we never saw Cassie again. It wasn't her fault that things didn't go as planned and I guess she still blames herself...I wish she didn't."

"Cassie was apart of another Guild before Shadow Dimir?" Jason questioned. "Man, even I never did that." He noticed Naila started heading towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Naila stopped and looked back. "Cassidy came after me a lot. I really need to talk to her, I'll be back."

"But you don't know where she went." Glory stated.

"Knowing Cassidy she's in the Moravia park." Grace mentions which made a couple of them look at her shocked. "It's a little walk but you can't miss it."

Naila sent her a nod. "Thank, you." She picked up her pace and ran out the doors of the Guild hall.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Enzo looked over at Grace.

Grace shrugged. "Cassie's a big girl and can face her problems. She's always telling us never to run from ours so why should she run from hers."

"You got a weird way of showing your emotions over there Grace." Boreas says.

Jason sighed. "Can say that again."

Grace shot them a look. "What are you both implying?"

Boreas and Jason both frantically jumped. "Nothing!"

Sophie giggled at their fear of Grace before noticing something. She looked over to see Giotta in his own little world at another table and walked over to him.

"Gio?" Sophie tapped him.

Giotta snapped out of thought. "Huh, oh Sophie." He turned his head to the side to look at her. "What is it?"

"You alright over here? Your known for being quiet but even this is too quiet for you." Sophie jokes.

Giotta nodded as he stood up to his feet. "Yeah, I'm alright." He began walking off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sophie called after him.

"Just gonna take a walk. I'll be be back later on." Giotta waved back at her.

Sophie let out a sigh. "Okay."

Melody noticed this as her eyes lowered in suspicion, she noticed the same thing Sophie did about Giotta. He was more distant than his usual self not to mention more quiet. She only heard details about his fight with Eva but she was starting to think something about that fight hit a nerve with him somewhere.

The last image she saw of Arron flashed through her mind making her frown and close her eyes. _"I guess I wasn't the only one affected by that island..."_

 **{ Meanwhile... }**

Naila didn't really know the town all that much so she did have to ask a couple of the townspeople for directions. The park was huge but she could actually see why Cassidy would come to a place like this. It was a peaceful area and compared to the Guild and it was pretty quiet.

Two little girls ran past her laughing which made her stop and glance back at them with a smile. The thought of Yuki filled her mind before she shook it away.

Naila walked around for what almost felt like hours until she spotted Cassidy talking to an elderly woman. She was smiling and talking to her and pointed in the opposite direction as it look like she was giving directions. The woman waved as she took her leave in the direction Cassidy pointed in.

Hearing the sound of footsteps behind her made Cassidy snap her head to the side to see Naila. She turned around fully and looked at the younger girl. "Nalia, why did you follow me out here? Better yet...how did you find me?"

"I have a good sense of knowing." Nalia says with a nervous laugh, Cassidy raised a brow. "And Grace may or may not have gave me a hint that this is where you would be."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Let someone tell her secret spots and you would never hear the end of it." She kept it in the back of her mind to give Grace an ear full later. "But you didn't have to come out here."

"I kinda think I did." Naila admits, she lowered her hand by her side. "You're still blaming yourself for something that happened a long time ago."

Cassidy looked down. "There is no one else to blame."

"How about the people that actually did it?" Naila replies. "They play a bigger part in this."

"You don't get it." Cassidy looked away from her.

Naila gave her a stern look. "Well help me get it."

"I led them out there Nalia!" Cassidy shouted which made her take a step back. "I led them out there instead of trusting my gut feeling and turning back around. The blood isn't just on their hands it's on mine to, I'm just as guilty as they are."

"Only because you're making yourself feel that way." Naila says. "I know you felt like their lives were your responsibility but it wasn't. You can't stop things from happening Cassidy, trust me when I tell you that I know that." She looked down. "The Guild disbanded a couple weeks after you didn't come back."

Cassidy snapped her head up with wide eyes. "Where is everyone now?"

"I don't really know where everybody went. Me and Yuki even tried looking for you ourselves but we always came up short so we stopped." Naila held her arm. "The whole time you were gone I was just hoping that you were around people that look out for you. After what happened on the island, Yuki got taken away and it still hurts...a lot. She fell into the darkness by holding onto the past and I would have to because all I did was run away from it. But I remembered you telling me that I shouldn't hate the world or people because of one bad thing, no matter how horrible." Cassidy kept her head down as her bangs fell over eyes. "Making mistakes doesn't make you stupid and crying doesn't make you weak...it makes you human. Those are all of the things that you told me. So why aren't you taking your own advice?"

Cassidy kept quite, she opened her mouth to speak but instead just closed it. "...I'm not sure."

Naila smiled as her eyes lowered. "You know when I was younger I could never get over the fact that my mother was gone and I sometimes still can't. But meeting you in the Guild when I came...it kind of felt like I had a mother again." Cassidy looked at her wide eyed from her words. "I had Yuki but for once it actually felt like I had another person on my side for once. I know you may not like seeing me because I remind you of your past. But just because those things happened doesn't mean I stopped caring about you Cassie...I forgave you a long time ago." She smiled with a slight head tilt. A couple tears slid down her cheeks. "If anything I missed you."

Naila eyes widened when she was quickly hugged by Cassidy. She slowly got over her shock and hugged her back just as tight.

A couple of tears slid down Cassidy's cheek. "I never stopped caring about you either." Cassidy admitted. "I missed you to...Naila."

"That's a relief." Naila chuckled. "...Your not gonna leave this Guild to right?"

Cassidy shook her head. "Not this one. I loved the other Guild just as much but this one for some reason is a bit different."

"Yeah, I can agree." Naila nods.

"And just so you know, being around you in the Guild was like having my own child. You have prepared me for years worth of motherhood I can tell you that." Cassidy joked.

Naila giggled. "Glad to know I played a part in it."

Cassidy still didn't fully forgive herself and maybe never really would but having Naila back around might change that in the future. Out of everybody she thought of everyday, Nalia and Yuki were two of those people that stayed on her mind. It was good to see that she had grown up from the little girl that she was before.

The reason Naila and Yuki even found the Guild in the first place was because Naila's mother was a former member. Her and Cassidy grew close as Nailia's mom was almost like a sister to her.

All that went through her mind was the two things that Naila's mother asked of Cassidy if she was ever to die. It was to make sure Naila joined the Guild and get stronger. The second was to tell Naila who her father was if death consumed her before she ever had the chance to.

A sad frown replaced the small smile Cassidy wore as she hugged Naila a bit tighter. The image of a man flashed in her head. _"You're the spitting image of him and neither of you see it yet..."_

 **{ Town of Revis, North of Moravia }**

Three guys were running in fear in the forest. One of them tripped, his friends tried to come back and help him up but looked up when they saw their attacker above them. The two men cried out in pain as the sound of flesh being slashed could be heard. Blood splattered everywhere as the guy who fell was to in a state of shock to try and get up and run away from what he was seeing.

A man stood up with a smirk as blood had stained his hands and clothes. His long straight black hair came to a stop a little past the end of his back. Some stayed in the front as his bangs fell over messy like but still straight and neat like. The guy stood at 6'0 with a slim but built figure and broad chest. He had white pale skin but not to the point where it looked unhealthy.

"You know what I hate the most." He lowered his sword by his side as he opened his low slanted like eyes to show crimson red ones. There was black liner it looked like under his eyes to really make them pop. "It's when people run after I ask them a question that I needed an answer to..it sorta pisses me off." The man tilted his head to look at the guy on ground. "Wouldn't that make you angry?"

All the guy could do was open his mouth as no words were coming out. He was still in shock on how he just killed his friends in cold blood like it was nothing but an everyday thing for him.

The man looked to be at least twenty if not just twenty one as he had nice features with a pointed chin. He wore a pair of black slacks and white button down with a couple unsnapped at the top to show a bit of his chest. A pair of black shoes, and he also wore a black kimono robe that was opened and undone.

"P-Please...I don't know what you want but I'll do anything." The man begged.

This only made the other guy smirk. "I know you will but since it's obvious you don't know what I'm talking about then you are no use to me. And I can't have you going back telling anyone about this, it would kinda ruin my image if you were still living."

"I promise I won't!" He swears.

The guy tapped his finger on his chin, his nails were more sharp and longer then a normal human male. "I would say yes but I just don't feel like taking that chance with you." The other man sensed where it was leading and quickly got up to run as this made him frown. "You are not smart."

He swiftly shot his sword out towards him, it went straight through the man's back. "Agh!" The guy let out a yell of pain before falling to the ground.

"Such a mess." The man sighed out as he looked at all the blood.

The sound of clapping made the guy turn his eyes to slits as he simply looked over his shoulder. Hunter was leaned against the trees with a smirk as he had watched this.

"You are just as evil as people say you are Ryu." Hunter says as he ceased his clapping and folded them across his chest. "Aren't you missing a couple of features though friend?"

Ryu smirked. "What's it to you? Don't you have a precious little Guild to get back to Hunter the Dragon Slayer, isn't that what they call you?" He questioned as he turned back around. "I don't see how a guy wicked like you is even in a Guild."

"I'm there because one day it will be stronger and actually filled with Wizards that can actually do something. Not those bunch of weak train wrecks Vaud has there now." Hunters spats.

"Uh-huh." Ryu hums as he walked forward, he snatched his sword out the guy back and kicked him over. "How do you plan to one day get that to happen I'm curious."

Hunter smirked, he leaned off the tree and walked forward. "Trust me it's already in the works but I do need some help along the way which is why I'm here to see you."

Ryu chuckled a bit before letting out a laugh. His laughter died down as he smirked back at him. "Why the hell would I ever help you? I'm not to fond of Shadows."

"And I'm not to fond of Demon Foxes either." Hunter retorts which made Ryu frown in retaliation. "Yeah I know what you are, that sealment spell can fool a lot of people buddy but not me. But I'm not here to force you for your help and begging is not in my vocabulary."

"So how do you think I will ever help you with something?" Ryu raised a brow in real curiosity.

"I heard you been looking for a necklace for a long time. Maybe even before I was ever born considering you are way older then I am." Hunter jokes with a shrug. "Lets just say today that I saw it on the neck of somebody in my Guild."

This now had Ryu's full attention as he turned around to him. "Is that so Hunter. Well now my interest is peaked so tell me who or what has it?"

"An Angel Fighter has it. Does the name Melody Voise ring any bells in that head of yours?" He raised a brow. "Well all I know is while I was sneaking around you could say. I noticed her coming from my Master's quarters and she was wearing the exact same necklace you have been looking years for."

"Is that so now." Ryu says, he gave it some thought. " Well I don't really know what you need of me but if you get her and that necklace to me." He looked at his reflection in his sword. "Then I will do your favor without hesitation."

"Just you taking her is my favor actually..." Hunter said as he flashed a toothy grin. "I don't know when but a lot things are gonna be happening and that's a person I want out my way."

"I see." Ryu smirked, he nodded and began walking away. "Well Mr. Edward Hunter, you come find me and let me know when and where. And I promise you it will be taken care of." He looked down at his hand that was stained with blood as a lot of thoughts raced through his head. _"That Angel Fighter has something that belongs to me. Which means she belongs to me as well and I don't mind killing who gets in my way..."_ His piercing blood red eyes shined in the moonlight.

Hunter crossed his arms over his chest. "Now that's the second-or should I say Melody is third person out of my way." He smirked when two other names came to mind. Hunter looked up at the stars. "Yeah, I got a feeling this is gonna be a Spring Festival the whole Guild won't forget..."

 **{ Later, back at the Guild Hall }**

"So why did Master have this stage put in again?" Melody questioned with her arms crossed over her chest. Her, Boreas, Glory, Jason, and Sophie were looking at the stage they now had in the Guild hall.

"Maybe it's for when somebody wants to perform?" Jason threw out a suggestion.

Sophie tilted her head. "Who would wanna do that?"

Jane chuckled walking past with a tray. "It's for when we have performances or if one us was ever wanted to do something for entertainment. Not to mention he got this cool costume changer, just in case somebody in here needs a change of clothes in a hurry." Her eyes narrowed over to a certain girl.

"I caught that!" Sophie exclaimed. "Why are you mostly looking at me Jane?"

"Does she really need to say why?" Glory asked with a raised brow, as she was in her human form.

"Cool, I wanna try the costume changer!" Melody ran over to it with a laugh. She looked it over with a pondered look, it was a normal sized rectangle shaped black box. It had different decorations on it with a dial on the front of it. "How does it work."

"I got it." Boreas pushed her inside.

"Wait Boreas!" Melody tried to talk him out of it. "You don't know-"

Boreas closed the door shut which cut her off. "Chill out this will be fun." He let out a snicker before twisting the dial.

A blue light emerged around it as it made a sound. The first outfit showed Melody in a leotard with cute kitty ears and tail.

"What the.." Melody eyes widened.

Jason blinked a few times with wide eyes. "Whoa."

Sophie caught this and put her hand over his eyes with a slap, he winced with a grunt.

The next one was a short version of a nurse outfit, the next was her in a kimono. Another one was an elastic alien outfit as the last one showed her in a maid costume with her hair in pigtails and wearing lipstick.

"Aha-hahaha!" Boreas pointed as he was in a fit of laughter, he held his stomach.

Melody took the food tray from Jane and slapped it on top of his head with a whack. "Knock it off!"

She quickly grabbed Boreas and threw him inside of the box. "Wait Mel-" Just like he did with her she slammed the door shut to cut him off.

Melody gave an evil snicker with a smirk as she turned the dial. "He-hee-hee."

All the outfits that she was in Boreas had changed into as his weird facial expressions told it all. It finally stopped at the last one with him in the maid costume.

"What the heck was that about knocking it off?" Boreas asked.

It was Melody's turn to go into a fit of laughter with Sophie as even Glory couldn't help but snicker at the sight. Jason eye twitched at the sight of Boreas in the costume as Jane covered her mouth with a giggle.

Enzo had walked over, his body stiffened when he caught a glimpse of Boreas. "Uh...see I want to know but I'm really afraid to find out."

Jason sighed. "You have every reason to be."

"Jane how the heck do I get out of this crap?" Boreas questioned, he noticed Enzo and Jason's looks. "Don't look at me like that, Melody did this!"

"You started it." Melody reminded.

"Okay, okay, I know how to fix this." Sophie assured as she put both of them in box together and slammed it shut. She turned the dial as just like before the blue light appeared.

They both walked out back in their normal clothes. Both of them looked at each other and sighed in relief once they saw they were back in their own clothes.

"I'm never touching that thing and our Master is a serious pervert." Melody folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey guys." Minoru walked over. "What did I miss?"

"You don't really want to know." Enzo admits.

"I never want to see you in something like that ever again." Jason admits as he looked to Boreas.

Boreas raised a fist. "Why? You jealous?"

A sweat dropped behind Melody, Sophie, Glory, Enzo, and Jason's head from hearing this.

"No, not really." Jason says.

Sophie looked back and noticed Naila and Cassidy walking back into the Guild talking and smiling. "I guess they sorted everything out."

The others looked over at them. "Huh, I guess they have." Melody smiled. "That's a good thing."

Cassidy walked over to them with Naila. "I didn't get a chance to say this to you guys earlier but it's good to have you back home."

"You mean...you guys worked out your problems?" Jason questioned.

Naila and Cassidy shared a look before she looked back at them. "Something like that yeah. Although it wasn't really any problems."

Cassidy put a hand on her shoulder. "More of patching up old wounds."

"Well I'm glad you guys sorted that out." Boreas says. "And I'm glad to be back home myself."

"We are glad to have you back." Cassidy chuckled as she used one arm to pull him to a crushing side hug by the back of his head.

"Ah! Still sore Cassie." Boreas groaned.

"At least I know with you this close that you won't get into anything." Cassidy shrugs.

Boreas slipped his head out her hold. "When am I ever known to get into things?"

"Better question is, when are you not?" Enzo corrected.

Jason smirked. "Good one." He high fived him.

"You two better start realizing real quick that I have two fist and not just one." Boreas growled at them.

Cassidy shook her head and headed off with Jane back towards the bar. Grace caught this as she took her eyes off her book and moved them over to the two women.

"So, how was the talk?" She smirked.

Cassidy playfully glared at her. "I'm ignoring you."

Grace closed her eyes. "Doing a bad job at it."

"It went fine thanks to you." Cassidy took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Now that is what I wanted to hear." Grace eyes went back to her book.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "I will never get that girl."

"None of us will. That's why we are a great Guild, nobody has a Grace like ours." Jane giggles.

"Can say that again." Cassidy scoffed.

Master Vaud walked down from the second level and over to them. "How are things going back down here?"

Cassidy turned around in the stool to take a look around. "Pretty good, I think Maverick and Naila will fit in around here just fine. You know how you get the feeling when certain people just belong here?"

Master Vaud smiled as he looked back ahead. "Yeah, I do."

Sophie was talking to Melody and Boreas until a voice got all their attention.

"Sophie! Melody!" Solange called out happily as she ran over to them.

Melody smiled. "Sol, I knew this Guild was missing someone."

Solange hugged both of them with a giggle. "I'm so glad you guys are okay."

"We second that." Sophie sighed, she smiled. "But where have you been all day?"

Solange pulled away and waved her camera. "Taking some pictures to get some ideas for the mural I'm making. When I heard you guys had came back I kind of dropped everything and came here."

"Well I hope we didn't mess up your focus." Boreas chuckled.

Solange hugged him. "Boreas! I missed you to."

"Good to know I wasn't being left out." Boreas smiled as they pulled away. "Is Kagato helping you out?"

"Nah he's going through his time of the month." Solange waved it off, she noticed all three of their looks. "Oh nothing like that. I mean he is going through his acting weird time of the month. During a certain week of every month he acts more distant then usual so I call it Kagato's time of the month."

"Ohh." All of them said in unison.

"Enzo has one of those." Minoru said with a giggle from the table as she sat across from him.

A red vein snapped behind the head of Enzo. "Don't-start." He gritted through his teeth.

Melody giggled at them. "Aren't you two a cute couple." She teased.

"We are not dating!" Both of them shouted in unison.

"Sure, sure, I believe you guys." Melody waved it off. She quickly leaned over to Sophie and Solange. "I so don't." All three girls giggled.

"I can hear you Melody!" Enzo exclaims.

Jason shook his head over at them before looking across the table at Naila. "So Cassidy was like a mother to you, huh?"

Naila nods. "Yeah, she really is a nice woman."

He smiled. "She is, she definitely fills the mother role in the Guild. When you see her she is mostly playing around with kids or showing them her flames. I gotta say she is the first person I actually talked to the most when I first came here. I didn't think she was in another Guild before...I guess we all have secrets."

"Not me." Naila shook her head.

"I'm sure you do." Jason says. "But if I ever need to...I'll figure them out." Naila looked over at him shocked. "Just to be sure they don't cause you any trouble." He shrugged.

"Aww is somebody looking out for me?" Naila asks playfully.

A sweat dropped behind his head. "Don't think too much into it."

"To late." Naila quickly said.

Jason let out a groan as he slapped his forehead.

"Don't do that Jason, you'll get wrinkles." A voice said from behind him.

Jason looked back to see Umakani Kimara. "Hey, Uma. I didn't know you were here today."

"Just came in. I had to take care of somethings in town, so this is one of the new members huh?" Umakani bent over, she grinned at Naila. "Nice to meet you kid. Not sure you know who I am."

"Are you kidding?" Naila eyes lit up in excitement. "Of course I do! You use Flame Magic, right?"

Umakani lifted up to full height as she blinked a couple times. "Actually yeah, how did she know that?" She looked to Jason.

"Naila here keeps up with us by reading that dumb magazine." Jason answers plainly.

"It's not dumb!" Naila pouted. "It's full of helpful information."

"I agree with that." Umakani chuckles as she rested a hand on her hip. "I see you like Flame Magic?"

"It's so pretty who wouldn't." Naila smiles. "Not to mention who doesn't love the pretty orange color they make."

Umakani eyes sparkled. "I know isn't it pretty! The color orange itself is a complete work of art if you ask me."

"I couldn't agree more. I saw this orange fountain at this place once." Naila says.

"Me too, isn't it pretty? I wanted to take it home so bad." Umakani pouts.

Jason eye twitched in annoyance as he listened to the two girls rave on about the color orange. "Somebody please...kill me now."

Later on that day, Jane had walked onto the stage as the magic mic was already there waiting. A spotlight hit on her which got everybody's attention in the Guild.

"We might as well put this stage to use and what better way to do that by with a song to welcome our friends home." Jane smiled. She snapped her fingers as puff of smoke went up, her hair came undone from the braid and fell loosely around her. Jane walked over and took a seat in front of the harp that was now on the stage, she closed her eyes and started playing it.

Melody looked up from hearing the familiar tune and Jane's voice.

 _"I can see you there. Right by my side as always, you never left or let me down my friends."_ Jane had a very calm but pretty voice. _"I can feel you there, close to my heart as always. Your soul and mine share a bond made of love."_

Melody listened to the song carefully as she looked around the Guild at everybody. Sophie was teasing a flustered Maverick as Callisto continued reading but was still listening with an amused look. Her eyes traveled over to where Master Vaud was laughing and talking with Cassidy and Grace.

 _"So as the skies turn gray and the clouds gather above. Trying to fight back your tears, feeling so lost and alone. I am the star that burns for you, shining through the night. Just follow me, I will guide you home."_

Looking back, Melody saw Minoru messing with a half asleep Enzo. On the other side of them Solange was smiling as she was showing Kagato, Aidan, and Javael her ideas for the mural.

 _"And when your feeling lost at sea, listen for my song. Calling you back...to the shore."_ Jane sung, she stopped and started playing a harp instrumental.

Naila and Umakani were talking, Jason watched with a smile when he saw how happy she looked. He closed his eyes and continued listening to Jane's song.

Melody lifted a hand to touch her necklace as she looked down. The reason her parents died was to make sure she lived and the same thing in the end happened with Arron. In the end she saw where his hate came from and no matter what he did to her, nothing could make her hate him even if he lived.

Hearing movement made her look up, Glory was focused on Jane and her singing. Melody noticed somebody missing and looked on the floor next to her.

Boreas had his arms folded behind his head as he had his eyes closed, he laid rested next to the table. One of his eyes opened as he noticed Melody off in her own world.

"Hey, you alright up there?" Boreas questioned.

She smiled and gave a small nod. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good, wake me up later." Boreas turned on his side. Melody rolled her eyes playfully as she leaned back up and looked back to the stage.

Angel Fighters weren't that nice of a species but she or Maverick wasn't anything like them and she planned to keep it that way.

Jane hummed the rest of her song with a smile as she continued playing.

A couple of happy tears slid down her cheek as she looked back around at all of her friends. "Your deaths weren't for nothing and they never will be." Melody whispered to herself as she smiled and lifted her head up. She didn't care that she was crying since these tears were different and had a warmness to them. _"Thank you mom and dad and you to...Arron."_

Boreas looked over his shoulder when he smelt tears but he noticed Melody smiling and finally looking like herself again. _"Yeah, you're gonna be just fine Mel."_ He smiled before turning back around. _"I'll see to that personally..."_

 **{ Meanwhile, elsewhere }**

Two loud explosions were heard followed by smoke in the mountains not too far away from the nearby town.

Raven held his side as he came to a sliding stop, he breathed heavily as he glared ahead. Three large monsters dropped to the ground before slowly starting to disappear.

Chris ran over. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Raven stood up. "I'll be fine. I'm more concerned on where the hell all of these monsters are coming from. It is starting to get annoying, this job shouldn't be taking us this long to finish so who keeps making them."

"Better question is who is trying to keep us out here." Chris says, he folded his arms across his chest. "Even that old Wizard said he didn't know what was going on. The first couple of them was normal but the rest of these have to now be coming from something or someone."

"I think it's mostly the second thing." Raven closed his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Chris questioned.

In one quick move Raven snatched his dagger out and threw it at Chris who eyes went wide. The knife hit the small clumps of monster that was left over from the blast. It looked like it was trying to rebuild itself until the knife hit it in the center, it let out a weird sound before disintegrating.

Chris whipped around to see it. "What the hell? They pull themselves back together now, since when?"

"Now you see why I think somebody is keeping us out here." Raven walked past him and picked up his dagger that was on the ground. He twirled it once before putting it back in it's hiding spot on his cape. "They weren't doing that at first, one spell and they disappear. Not to mention these monsters that I fought knew to dodge certain spells, so what does that tell you?"

Chris gaze turned serious. "Somebody is watching us and has to already had fought us at some point. I just don't see the point in doing all of this crap."

"I don't either but we are going to find out. The more monsters we see means the more closer we are getting to the source so it looks like this job is gonna take a little longer." Raven says.

"Your not thinking Hunter has anything to do with this are you?" Chris raised a brow.

"I'm not sure." Raven said honestly, his eyes opened to show angry piercing dark blue ones. "I know if he is then he better hope I'm in a joking mood when we catch up to him." He began walking ahead.

"I know that look." Chris sighed as he followed after Raven. "Somebody is pissed off." He sung.

 **{ Later that night, back at Moravia }**

Sophie sighed as she walked in her apartment at the Shadow Hills. She had to make sure Maverick was in her new place safe and sound before leaving her. Master Vaud agreed that the first month's stay for her was free so it would give her time to do some job searching. None of them even Maverick new what magic she had so she had to find small jobs to do for now.

Although Melody and Boreas already said if she needed to a big job that they would go with her. Even Jason and Naila had agreed to tag along when needed. The only person she didn't see for the rest of the day was Gio, his whole attitude since they got back had been weird.

It was a crazy first day back for her, the Guild was probably still partying as some even ended up falling asleep there. Sophie already knew that meant they weren't going anywhere until the next morning or until their hangovers wore off.

"Ugh, feels like I been away from my bed forever." Sophie fell face first on it with a sigh. Her body stiffened up when she felt a breeze, at first she thought she feeling things until she felt another. Sophie lifted her head up to see the window by her bed opened. "What the."

Sophie quickly sat up as she looked out the window, she saw nothing but people walking around the night streets. She shrugged before closing it up and getting off the bed but something caught her eye as she did. A letter was laid on the top of her pillow, this made her look around the room a bit before picking it up.

She looked down at it. "The person could have at least written a name after they broke in my room." Sophie said with a sigh as she opened it up and unfolded the paper inside. Her eyes scanned the letter and slowly began to go wide in shock as a silence filled the room for a second. "He's doing what?!" She shouted as even people outside had stopped from hearing her.

The doors of the Shadow Hills slammed open as Sophie ran out and pass some of the other members of the Guild. She ran down the street towards the Guild with the letter in hand.

 _Sophie, I decided to take a while to myself and leave the Guild for a couple months. I'm going to be training with one of Master Vaud's old Magic teachers that is set to be very skilled at White Magic. I didn't know how to say goodbye to you or the others and I mostly guess because it isn't goodbye, it's just see you later. When I feel like I'm more stronger to protect you and everybody else I will be back but this is something I have to do on my own. Don't really know when I'll be back but be sure to take care of yourself while I'm gone and tell everybody see yah for me._

 _-Gio_

Sophie continued running down the street as her fist clenched. "That jerk always wants to do things on his own without ever asking me anything. I don't need anyone to protect me, I have doing it for a while now. I didn't want him to just up and leave me. If him getting stronger meant he has to leave then...I don't want him to!" She cried out as tears fell out her eyes. "Giotta you stupid idiot!" Sophie shouts as she ran down the street in tears

 _"Why did you leave me..."_

* * *

 **That was chapter nineteen and officially the end of this Arc. Which means fun is coming up...well some fun considering one member has left for a while. Trust me when I say that Giotta left for story reasons and will return but not for a while though. Probably after a couple of Arc's he will come back, I won't tell you during which one though because where is the fun in that? Anyway I hope people like this chapter and more of people's past will be brought up but nothing to serious yet. Also we got a new faces, Ryu? Wonder what his story is about not to mention the necklace history and why Melody has it on might just be answered in the next Arc. The song Jane was singing is called 'Lyra's song of the stars' you can look up the english version to get a clue as to how she sounded on You Tube. But once again I hope that I did everybody's OC justice and did alright for this chapter. But who is ready for some fun chapters and getting to know the other members more? I know I am ready to write it so I will see you guys soon. Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think about this chapter!**

 **Chapter Twenty- A New Exceed Member**


	22. Chapter Twenty- A New Exceed Member

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild and OC, the rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for being gone so long I just needed a little break but I'M BACK! I noticed I got two more story followers and favorites, so thank you to whoever those users are and hope you are enjoying the story. Anyway, we aren't that far from 200 reviews which is awesome and I'm really glad that I didn't once think about giving up on this story. Even if it didn't get that much support, I like to write and bring my imagination to life and this is what this site is for lol. I am happy to get to show off the other characters, I re read some of their forms and it got my interested in them all over again. I got a PM from a user asking me a very good question. 'Fairy Tail is based on Dragons, Zeref, Natsu, and the Fairy Heart, what is yours?' Now I can only tell you three of them and this story main plot is Angel Fighters, Allastor, and Melody. It would kind of be to boring and a lot of work to make my story focus on Dragons and Zeref to. Not saying they won't come up or that they don't play a part but in this story it focus more on the history of Angel Fighters not Dragons. I had to come up with my own plot and species to create my history behind it and keep people interested, you know? As I said before that Fairy Tail will be involved during one Arc and you will see them often during the story but they got their own things going on lol. Shadow Dimir focuses on their adventures. I hope that clears that up just in case somebody had the similar question and forgot to ask. By the way I changed just a little bit about the conversation between new character Ryu and Hunter if you just want to check that part out in the last chapter.**

 **Once again, thank you to everybody who always leaves me a review and give me feedback. It means a lot and to the people that come back and leave one because I know how busy life can get trust me. Not to mention you guys are the reason I keep writing as well, I love reading your reviews! Also if you didn't send in good OC's then this story might not have been so great. By the way...WE REACHED 20 CHAPTERS! I know some people might not think it's a big deal but it kinda is to me.**

 **New Update Question: Who is your favorite pairing so far in the story or is there anybody that you ship that hasn't really been shown yet?**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 2 Theme Song: -Sekai Wo Koete-**

* * *

 **{Chapter Twenty- A New Exceed Member}**

"HE WHAT?!" Everybody shouted from inside the Guild.

Melody stood up out her seat. "What do you mean Gio just left, where did he go?"

"I'm not sure." Sophie kept her head down.

"That jerk can't just leave out the blue without telling us." Boreas says as the news had awoken him from his nap. He put a hand on his chin as he thought about it. "Maybe it's really a ransom and Gio was kidnapped."

Jason caught this. "...You just pretty much say the first thing that comes to mind, don't you?"

Glory sighed as she was in her human form. "Boreas I really doubt that."

"That's not like Gio to just leave." Solange says, she looked to Sophie. "Did he give a reason?"

"I'll tell you the reason." Boreas folded his arms.

A sweat dropped behind Enzo's head. "Please don't."

"Maybe he just wanted some time away." Naila shrugged. "Everybody needs their space at some point."

Jason raised a brow as he narrowed his eyes over at her. "Says the girl that invades my personal space every chance she gets."

Naila let out a giggle. "It's not like you ever told me stop either."

His body stiffened up. "That isn't my point Naila!"

Maverick looked over at Sophie who was quiet while everybody continued to give their input on why Giotta left. Her eyes lowered from seeing the sad look that she had in her eyes, she hadn't seen that look since they thought Melody died.

Cassidy blinked at the commotion. Her eyes traveled over to Master Vaud who was calmly sipping his drink as if he was hearing none of this going on.

Grace had caught this as well, her eyes turned to slits. "Your very calm about this Master."

"As I should be." Master Vuad replied with a small smile. He opened his eyes with a sigh and turned his stool around to all the commotion. "Ahem." Master Vaud cleared his throat but the group continued to talk. "Quiet!" All of them quickly shut their mouths and froze from hearing him shout. "I know you all think there is a bigger thing to all of this but it isn't. Giotta simply went training for a while with one of my old teachers."

Grace body stiffened with a slight gasp. "Wait, you don't mean.."

Jane smiled. "Kenchi..."

"Kenchi?" All of them repeated.

"Who the heck is that?" Jason questioned.

"A very powerful and well respected Wizard that you could say has mastered White Magic and everything about it. He isn't a people person to much which is why he lives very far away from Moravia and Fiore. Kenchi took an interest in Gio some time ago and told him when he was ready to get stronger he would help him." Master Vaud explained. "Giotta told me ahead of time today that he was leaving today."

"And you just let him go?" Solange pouted.

Master Vaud nodded. "I can't stop anyone from growing stronger, it's the main reason all of you are here. I don't quite know what happened on that island but he was determined to get stronger after that."

Melody looked down. "So...it is all my fault why he left."

"It's nobody's fault. Things happen and some experiences change people more then others." Master Vaud says. "Be proud of Giotta. You all may not see it now but I think this is something that he really needed to do without any of you."

Sophie's lip trembled, she looked up and showed a smile. "Master Vaud is right."

Everybody looked back at her, they blinked a couple times in shock.

"He is?" Enzo questioned.

Sophie nodded. "This is something he needed to do alone so we will see him when he comes back one day."

Melody gave her a look. "Sophie.."

"Well I just wanted to tell you what he wanted me to, goodnight guys." Sophie walked away.

They all watched her with concerned looks.

"You think she is okay?" Maverick asked looking to Callisto.

He watched Sophie leave and shortly smiled. "She'll be fine." His eyes went back down to his book. "Sophie has always been a quick one to bounce back after things happen."

"Still, you sent the kid to Kenchi." Grace scoffed. "That's like sending Gio to the male version of me. Except Kenchi is more strict with less patience."

"And what does she think she is?" Cassidy jerked a thumb back at her, Master Vaud and Jane snickered.

A red vein popped from behind Grace head. "I heard that.." She growled.

"I can't help shake the feeling that this is somehow on me." Melody sighed. "I wish he would have told us he was leaving in person."

Boreas rested his arms behind his head with a scoff. "It's nobody's fault like Master said. Gio just wants to get stronger and as long as I'm the first person he fights when he comes back then I'm alright." He grinned.

Melody looked at him before letting out a small chuckle. "Your an idiot sometimes."

Glory rolled her eyes. "Tell him something I haven't."

Solange sat back down at her table with a sad look. "I still can't believe Gio left. He was basically like the sane one out of all the guys around here."

"What am I then?" Kagato questioned as he was seated across from her.

Solange smiled. "Well your just Kagato."

His eye twitched a bit. "Thanks Sol, that really made me feel better."

Solange pouted as she pointed a finger at him. "Hey, are you being sarcastic?"

"No of course not." Kagato says plainly.

"I think you're doing it again." Solange folded her arms across her chest. "It's hard to tell with you."

Kagato closed his eyes with a smirk. "Now you see why I do it."

"Ah-ha! So you admit you are doing it." Solange points excited at his slip up.

This made Kagato simply roll his eyes with a headshake.

 **{ The next morning }**

It was a beautiful day out, a lot of the people in town were already happily out and about.

Solange walked along the streets with a smile as she had a brown satchel on her shoulders. She wore her everyday clothing, a short white turtleneck dress with a belt around her waist. A short army green jacket with a pair of knee high black boots.

Like everyday she wore her hair down with a headband as usual. This one was a white and green, flower decorated headband.

"Hmm, now where is he?" Solange said to herself as she had came to a stop.

She had asked Kagato to come with her to the deeper part in town to help carry some paint that she needed. It was a walk so they were at least five or four minutes away from the Guild which was located in the very center of Moravia. Some people often nicknamed it the heart of the town which kind of made sense.

Solange rested her hands on her hips. "You know for him to never be doing anything he sure knows how to be late." She sighed and let her shoulders fall slump. "I really hope he didn't forget and made me walk all the way out here for nothing. I know he isn't gonna help draw it but this is still lending a helping hand." Kagato had came to a walking stop behind her. He raised a brow when he heard her talking to herself. "This is crazy, I find it really mean that he thinks it's okay to be late. Who the heck does Kagato think he is?"

"Do you enjoy conversing with yourself?" Kagato finally asked.

Solange jumped. "Ahh!" She quickly spun around to see him, Solange clenched her fist. "Don't sneak up on me like that! How much of that did you even hear?"

"I walked in on the part where you said something about me not helping but me coming today would lend a helping hand." Kagato shrugs. "Why invite me here when you have yourself to talk to." He walked past her with a smirk.

"That isn't funny Kagato." Solange followed after him. "You would chat with yourself if nobody else was around."

"I can't tell how many people looked at you crazy, and I was one of those people." Kagato admits.

Solange giggled at the thought. "I probably did look ridiculous. I am still sad about Gio but maybe getting this paint will make me feel better."

"I'm guessing you finally figured what you were gonna do for the mural?" Kagato looked over at her.

"I sure did and trust me when I tell you it will be unforgettable." Solange clasped her hands together excited. "I don't get why you just won't help, it would be fun. You can spend all day quietly drawing in a pad."

"Yup." Kagato nodded.

Solange groaned, a thought came to mind as she looked over at him. "What made you start drawing anyway? Was it to make more money before you joined the Guild."

"You are pretty much the only one who has looked in that book." Kagato says. "But no I didn't sell them. I get my money by going on jobs not by anything else."

"How come?" Solange tilted her head.

Kagato looked down. "Because money...just causes pain and let's leave it at that."

Solange gave him a concerned look but agreed. "I guess your right about that. Money is just nothing but stressful, sure it's good to have but other then that it isn't all great."

Kagato simply smiled at her comment.

They stopped at a certain shop, he looked up. "This is the store you always come to?"

"The one and only." Solange nodded. "Didn't you say you wanted to look at a new sketchbook?"

"Yeah." Kagato nodded. "You go on and do what you have to. I'm gonna go check out this swordsman shop that just opened up down the street there."

Solange raised a brow. "Your into swords now?"

Kagato shrugged. "That and I kinda want to see if I can get my blades sharpened. I shouldn't be long but if you get done before me then just walk on down." He turned around and headed off.

"Alright!" Solange called out, she opened the door and headed inside the ART's store.

It had different sections set up around as an older gentleman was at the front desk.

He looked up when he heard the bell. "Solange, it's good to see you again."

Solange smiled. "Hello Sam." She waved with a giggle as she walked over to the desk. "I'm ready to see those spring paint colors you got for me."

"You came just in time." He reached under the counter and pulled a paper with different color samples on it. "Got a whole new Spring paint colors delivered this week."

Solange looked them over as her face lit up with excitement. "These are awesome!"

"I knew you would like them." Sam chuckled. "How many should I put you down for?"

She slammed the paper on the counter. "I want all twenty."

"S-Say what?" Sam eyes widened.

Solange smiled. "You heard me Sam buddy, give me all twenty of them."

"W-Well alright. I can only give you five for now, the rest of them won't be done until later. Do you think you could come back in an hour and I will have the rest all ready for you?"

"Of course. Just give me what you got now and I can easily come back in an hour for the rest." Solange waved it off, she looked to the side. "Just have to explain to Kagato why we have to stay out here for another hour." She smiled nervously. "Which should be fun."

"Uh Solange?" Sam said warily, this caught her attention as she looked back at him. "Who are you talking to?"

Solange chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Uh no one, I was just thinking out loud."

Sam gave her a weird look as he backed up. "Well alright, I will go get your paint ready." He headed to the back.

Solange let out a sigh once he was gone and let her shoulders fall slump. "Kagato's right, I gotta stop talking to myself like that." Hearing commotion outside had caught her attention as she quietly gasped and turned her attention to the window. "What is going on out there?"

This made her walk back outside and look down the street. She saw commotion by the bar down there, a group of guys were angrily running after something.

Solange tilted her head confused. "They look angry, but what are they running after?"

A crying Exceed like Glory was in the front running away from the men. The Exceed had dark green fur with white fur on the center of it's belly and on the tip of it's tail. He had a round nice shaped face with oval shaped light/dark green eyes. The little guy also had a small little light green backpack on it's back.

Her eyes widened when she finally caught a glimpse of it. "What the heck is an exceed doing out there?"

The green Exceed ran right for her. "You gotta help me lady!" He jumped on Solange arm and held on to her.

"W-What why me?" Solange was still in shock from seeing another one out like this.

The only Exceed's she knew about were Glory and Natsu Dragneel's cat Happy. Even though she herself was a Dragon Slayer she never really found an egg or one to really raise.

All the men came to a stop as people quickly ran for it. "Now you got nowhere to go you little creature." One of the guys pointed.

The Exceed turned around to look at them. "I'm not a creature I already told you what I was you stupid thugs!"

"What did you call us?!" One shouted.

"Now, now." Solange waved her hands with a smile. "Everyone just needs to calm down for a second I'm sure we can work this out without all this violence, right?"

"Not a chance, that thing is gonna get it for what he did to us." Another guy pointed to him.

"Hey you started it!" The Exceed pointed back at him.

"Start what exactly?" Solange raised a brow. "What did you do to them uh..."

He looked back up at her and smiled as he held up a paw. "I go by DK."

Solange brows furrowed. "DK? why that?"

"It stands for 'Don't know' cause I don't really know what my name is or remember getting one." He says.

"Aww that's so sad but you're so cute." Solange smiled.

"He ain't gonna be to cute when we are done with him so just hand him over kid and you won't get hurt." A guy threatened as the rest of them agreed.

"Listen I'm sure whatever happened can be resolved. So what did you actually do?" She looked back down at the Exceed.

"Those guys stole my food yesterday while I was fishing for more at the lake. Then instead of giving it back they hit me and told me to get away." He put a hand proudly on his hip. "So as pay back I made half of their gang have to walk around nude by throwing their clothes in the fire. I guess it's not always good to go for a mid day swim."

"And you are gonna either pay for those clothes or we sell your but to buy more!" The guy pointed.

"You poor thing, is that where this bruise came from?" Solange look saddened when she saw it on top of his head by his ear.

"Because he hit me." He pointed to the guy in front.

"You had it coming you little creature!" The guy points.

"I am not a creature!" He retorted.

Solange put a hand on her hip. "As I see it you all should be ashamed of yourselves, you could have just asked him to share. You shouldn't take something that doesn't belong to you and as I see it you deserved what he did to you. All you idiots need to go pick on somebody your own size?"

"Like you?" One of the guys said with a smirk.

Solange eyes widened. "Oops." She couldn't start a fight and use her magic since the Festival was not that far away. The last thing she wanted was Master Vaud having a heart attack for damages that close to that day.

All the guys grinned as they slowly started to step forward. "I wonder how much both of them would go for? We could probably afford lots of clothes with that." A guy snickered.

Solange backed up a bit. "This no violence talk isn't going the way I wanted."

"Yeah, your really bad at this." The Exceed nods.

"Hey you took and burned some of their clothes!" Solange retorts.

"They took my fish!" He waves his arm angrily.

"Get both of them!" The guy shouted.

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

The guys ran after them, Solange looked at them with a stern look and ran towards them.

This made the Exceed eyes widened in horror as he saw this. "What are you doing? You're going the wrong way!"

"No I'm not." Solange held on to him. "Hold on."

Solange jumped right over all of them as she hit a flip before landing on the other side. This shook them up as a couple of them looked at this wide eyed. Even the Exceed looked at her shocked but he noticed her Guild mark on her neck in dark green.

He looked at in awe. _"She's in one of those Guilds...cool."_ Solange landed on the other side with ease as she stood up and let him jump out her hands. "Cool your in a Guild aren't yah?"

Solange smiled. "Sure am, my name is Solange Willows. Shadow Dimir's third and not to mention only female Dragon Slayer, it is nice to meet you."

"Cool!" The Exceed smiled. "Nice to meet you to Solange."

"Hey!" One of the gang members shouted with a raised bat. "Get back here!"

"Ahh!" Solange and the Exceed both screamed wide eyed when they saw how big it was.

He jumped back on her. "Let's get out of here!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Solange backed up as she turned around and started running away at a good speed. "I really wish I could use my magic right now!"

"That makes two of us!" The exceed agreed.

Both of them continued running down the street with people moving out there way and the gang hot on their tail.

 **{ Meanwhile...}**

Kagato walk out the sword shop and was looking over one of the blades he got touched up with content smile. "Guess this should be good for another year or two since I barely use it." He sighed as he put it away and walked up a bit. "Welp I guess I should head back to..."

"Kagato!" Solange yelled for him.

"Solange?" Kagato raised a brow as he turned to the side. His body jerked as he looked to see her running panicky with a large group of angry gang guys right after her. "What in the, who are they?"

"No talkie more running!" Solange grabbed him by his arm without stopping.

"Whoa!" Kagato let out as she dragged him with her. "You mind telling me what the heck you did?"

"It's a long story." Solange said with a sigh.

"Not really." The Exceed on her shoulder popped into view.

Kagato eyes widened in shock. "W-What in the-When did you get an Exceed?"

"I didn't I told you it's a long story but we gotta lose the angry guys behind us first." Solange points back at them.

"To the woods we go, come on." Kagato hit a turn as they started running towards the woods. "I can't leave you alone for a couple of minutes. Why didn't you just take care of them?"

"And blow up another town building?" Solange raised a brow. "Yeah I rather not."

After a couple more minutes of running they managed to lose them and take a break in a small area by the lake. All three of them were on hands and knees trying to catch their breath.

"So let me get this straight." Kagato heavily breathed. "Because they stole this cat's food and he got revenge they want to hurt him and sell him."

"Yeah." Solange breathed out.

"Why didn't you just hand the feline over?" Kagato raised a brow.

"Hey!" The Exceed jumped up.

"Don't insult the poor kitty." Solange got to her feet. "Besides they shouldn't have tried to beat on him like that. You would have said something if you saw it to."

"Not really no." Kagato stood up. "Because you see where sticking your nose in business gets you?"

The Exceed showed his wings as he flew up to Kagato's height. "That's not very nice you know."

Kagato eyed him as his brow twitched. "Could you use your wings this entire time?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

A red vein snapped behind Kagato's head. "So you should have flew yourself away."

"Maybe I was to afraid. I don't tell you how to use your wings!" He pointed.

"I don't have wings." Kagato replied.

He folded his arms over his chest. "Well you won't get them with that kind of attitude."

"Elm!" Solange shouts happily as she snaps her fingers.

Both of them looked over at her.

"What?" Kagato raised a brow.

"I found a name for him." Solange says. "He said he didn't have one so we will just call you Elm. It means strong, straight and leafy and it's one of the new tree names."

"You can't just up and give-" Kagato began.

"No I like it." He flew over to her. "I do like the color green so it works, now I will go by the name Elm Thanks Solange."

"Anytime and I think it really fits you." Solange smiled, she thought of something. "You think Master would let me keep him?"

Kagato shrugged. "We kept Boreas."

"Good point." Solange nods. "Hey Elm, what do you think about-"

She was cut off when she felt a jolt of energy hit her, her eyes widened but soon lowered as she now felt sleepy. Kagato and Elm were also feeling it.

Kagato put a hand on his head which tousled his hair. "What is that?"

"I don't know...but I can't." Solange fell to the ground first.

Elm rubbed his eyes with a yawn, he started flying lower and lower. "Is it nap time already?"

"No somebody..." Kagato tried to keep himself up but ended up falling to the ground like Solange. "or someone is doing this."

"I'll go get you guys some help." Elm flew the best he could into the trees but ended up falling in a bush not to far away from them.

A couple of the same guys that were chasing them earlier had came out from the trees with grins.

"Hey boss your spell worked, we found them!" One of them shouted.

A built guy that stood at 5'9 walked out. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with a pair of brown pants and shoes. His brown hair was cut short as it fell over his upturned black eyes.

"These are the ones that were causing you trouble to?" He questioned as he folded his arms across his chest. The guy had muscles along with a deep voice to go with it. He looked to be at least in his late thirties at the most.

"Yeah and hey I didn't even notice your new clothes Avant. Good to see you finally found a new pair of pants after that cat burned the rest." One of them laughed. The others started to laugh until he was punched dead center on top of his head. "Ya-ouch!

"Shutup." Avant said sternly. "Now where's that cat?"

"I don't see him but there is the girl that defended him." Another member pointed to Solange.

Avant looked down at her and noticed the mark on her neck, he looked to Kagato and noticed his mark was the same. He had decided not to wear his hoodie so is mark was easily show in silver on his upper arm.

"Shadow Dimir." Avant scoffed, he smirked. "Well I got an idea, we take the girl then we let her friend here come find us."

"But what's the point?" The guy scratched his head.

"Because I'm sure that cat didn't go far and if this guy wants his guild mate back then he will bring it as a trade." Avant picked her up and threw Solange over his shoulders with ease. "Leave something so he knows we were here and let's go."

"Right." One of the guys rummaged through his back. He pulled out a paper that had the gang name on it and left it next to Kagato before jogging off to catch up. "Wait for me!"

Twenty minutes had past before Kagato started moving, he let out a groan as he rubbed his head.

"The heck just happened?" Kagato sat up, he opened his eyes to see Solange gone. "Sol?" He quickly stood up looking around. "Solange!"

Elm crawled out from the trees as he had debris from the bush on his head. "Huh, what's with all the yelling? What happened?" He rubbed his eyes, he stopped and looked around wide eyed when he saw somebody missing. "Wait where did Solange go?" Elm shook the stuff off of him.

Kagato closed his eyes. "I'm guessing whoever was here took her."

"What! But how did that happen? We weren't even out for that long! Wait where we? I don't know I'm so confused!" Elm started flying around in a panic way.

"Somebody played a dirty trick that's how it happened." Kagato says, he took a step but looked down when he felt something under his shoe. His brows furrowed together before he picked it up and looked it over. A couple of them in the picture where the same guys that were running after them earlier. This made him crumble the paper in his hand.

"This isn't good! What if that person is a murderer or worst if it was some kind of weird creature!" Elm continued flying around worried.

Kagato casually grabbed him in mid fly by his tail. Elm let out a yelp as he pulled him along while he started walking. "The only people that took her are those guys that were chasing after us. Now we are going to go get her back because I'm sure they only want one thing."

"What's that?" Elm blinked.

Kagato narrowed his eyes back at him. "You."

Elm looked at him terrified. "You are really going to give me to those guys? I-I was just kidding about the whole not getting wings thing. I'm sure if you work real hard-"

"I'm not giving you to anybody so they can make some stupid profit. They are just a bunch of greedy thugs who have someone we want back." Kagato scoffed. "But they don't know that so that's where we got an upper hand."

"But what if we get hurt?" Elm wiggled his tail out his grip to fly next to him. "Those guys are pretty mean."

"So." Kagato continued walking calmly.

"So they could really do some damage even if you do use magic." Elm says.

Kagato stopped making him do so as well. "Look there is one thing you need to know."

Elm's head tilted. "What's that?"

"You don't leave any of your friends behind, no matter how dangerous it is. She helped you out so now you do the favor as a new friend and help rescue her. You do want to help her don't you?" He stopped and looked at him.

Elm thought about it before nodding. "Yeah I do!"

"Alright then, now lets go." Kagato started walking again. "And try not to be a scaredy cat would you. I hate yelling and screaming."

Elm folded his arms across his chest as he closed his eyes. "I am not a scaredy cat." He flew into a lowered branch and let out a yell from shock. "Ah get it off!"

"Shut-up your making my head swell." Kagato says before pulling him out as he walked past.

Elm breathed heavily. "I knew it was just a bush on a branch."

"Right." Kagato rolled his eyes. "If they are supposed to be a gang then I'm guessing a couple uses magic."

"This one guy does. I think he's the leader of all of them, he's pretty scary looking." Elm flew on Kagato's shoulder and put his wings away. "I never saw what he uses."

"I think it's clear what magic he uses. You remember where their little camp site is don't you?"

"Yeah, just keep going and I will lead the way all by myself." Elm said proudly.

Kagato sighed. "Great, now I have two things to be worried about."

 **{ Meanwhile, elsewhere }**

The entire gang was set up at their big campsite that they had. It was at least twenty of them around the place just sitting around their campsite talking or sharpening their weapons.

One of the guys went over to Avant. "Uh sir, that Shadow Dimir girl won't settle down again."

"Ugh." Avant walked past him and headed over to the big tree where they had Solange tied against it from the shoulders down. "You are still going huh?" He looked at her.

"Um duh." Solange said in a obvious tone. "You knocked me and my friends out, now you have me tied uncomfortably to this beautiful tree with these ugly ropes. Now let me out of this!" She wiggled around more.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Avant sighed. "That little cat made a fool out of us and I do not take to well with that. Nobody makes a fool out of me or my men."

"You kind of made a fool of yourself by wearing those tight pants, just saying." Solange said with a shrug.

One of them men laughed until Avant smacked him upside the head and sent him to the ground. "Now I will let you go once your friend brings me that stupid cat."

"Don't call Elm stupid!" Solange yelled at him. "You started it when you stole from him so he had every right to get you back for that." She noticed her bag was gone and looked around curiously. "Wait a second, what did you jerks do with my bag?"

"You mean this?" A guy held it up. "We found this fancy camera in it."

Solange eyes widened. "You put that down, it cost a lot of money and your hands are probably filthy."

"Then I guess we can sell it with that cat." Avant smirked. "The camera, whatever is in that bag, and the bag itself."

Solange just stared at him. "Let me know how you selling a woman's satchel will work out for you pal."

"Or maybe we will just break it and for your smart mouth we could just get rid of you. Then when your friend comes we can get rid of him and that cat, how does that sound?" Avant snatched a sword off one of the guys side and removed it's sheath.

Solange eyes widened. _"_ _The rest of them may be stupid but I think this guy isn't joking around. I need to talk myself out of this quick or stall until Kagato finds this place."_ Avant took a step forward. "Wait you don't wanna kill me or the cat!"

"And why not?" Avant continued walking.

"U-Um because then you wouldn't be thinking like true criminals. I mean imagine what my Guild would pay to get me back." Solange said making him finally stop and look on interested along with his men, she smiled a bit. _"Now I got you."_

"Use you as a ransom?" Avant hummed. "That isn't really a bad idea, but how do I know people will actually pay to get you back?"

"Oh trust me they will and that guy you left would pay even more to get me back right now." Solange said making their eyes go wide in shock. "I know he would."

"What makes you so sure?" One guy called out.

Solange scoffed. "Are you kidding? He would pay double that and I can't blame him, the guy is practically in love with me." She continued bragging. "Which means you would be very crazy to get rid of me so fast." Solange smirked a bit. "Any price you name I promise he will pay if I'm still alive and well that is."

Avant walked over and leaned against the tree, Solange looked down at him. "Huh? I don't really get what he sees but I guess little boys have their own types." He scoffed. "I guess you might just be worth keeping."

"Yeah, you got that right I am." Solange nods.

A large beam of light mixed with dark magic shot out and hit the ground. Some of the guys were blown away as others were injured and down. The ground shook as the wind blew a bit, Solange kept her head down until the wind stopped. She looked back up to see nothing but smoke.

Avant walked forward with a glare. "Who did that?"

The smoke cleared up a bit as Kagato calmly walked through, Solange eyes widened as she smiled. He came to a stop a little ways in front of all the men that were glaring and ready to attack at any minute. Elm popped into view as he jumped off his shoulders and on the ground to stand by his feet.

"Kagato! Elm!" Solange called out happily.

"Hey!" Elm raised a paw as he flew up next to Kagato.

"Sol!" Kagato saw she was tied up and looked alright and sighed out of relief. _"At least they didn't try to hurt her."_

Avant looked back at Solange with a smirk before back ahead. "Well I guess the girl wasn't lying after all." He looked to him. "Glad to see you could make it."

Kagato glared. "Enough talk, let her go and take this cat. He's annoying me."

"I'm right here!" Elm waved his arms.

"There has been a change, I don't want that stinky feline anymore." Avant says making Elm's jaw drop. "We just been giving new information so I will make this nice and simple. You give us thirty million jewel...or you'll never see your lover again!" He points with a glare as Kagato went bug eyed from the last part.

...

"...See my lover?" Kagato repeated completely lost.

Solange nervously looked down. _"_ _Why did he have to say the 'lover' part?"_

Elm blinked a couple of times as he looked up at Kagato. "I didn't know you two were dating."

"We aren't." Kagato started slowly walking forward. "Listen tight pants there must be some misunderstanding. Let me get this straight Solange you and I supposed to lovers?" He stopped.

All the guys looked back to Solange who stiffened up. "K-Kagato this is no time to get all shy!"

One of the guys eyed her. "Somebody is a little liar."

"Oh hush." Solange turned her head.

"You really think I would give these morons thirty million jewel to get you back?" Kagato shouts over at her.

Solange glared. "Of course you would because that's what lovers do!"

Kagato gave her a look. "Well we aren't lovers and without love this whole conversation kinda falls apart!"

"So what, thirty million jewels are suddenly more important then me? How dare you say that after everything we been through?" Solange scoffs. "You better admit to to these idiots how much you really love me!"

"I don't know about you guys but I think that's the third or fourth time we got called idiots or stupid." One guy said.

Kagato rolled his eyes. "Oh enough with this. If the deal is off then fine." He showed his hand forward as a black and white magic medium sized circle appeared. "Go get Solange, Elm."

"Right." He flew off. "I'm coming Solange!"

"Why did he have to announce it." Kagato sighed.

"You all get the cat and we will deal with him!" Avant shouts, he took the sword out the ground and ran forward with the others.

Kagato kept his circle spinning until they got a little more closer. He held it as he jumped over them and aimed the magic circle down at them. " **Spike Strike!** "

Many black spikes shot out from the circle and rained down on all of the guys. All of them quickly were frantically jumping and screaming to try and get out of dodge.

Elm flew over to Solange with a yell as some guys were running after him.

"Come on Elm, get me out of these!" Solange called out.

Elm flew on the ropes and pulled at them using all his strength. "Nnngg!" He let out a sigh as he stopped for a second. "They really got you in these tight. Oh wait!" Elm took his bag off and started looking through it.

Solange looked up at all the guys still running towards them, her eyes widened. "You may wanna hurry up there buddy."

"Oh wow!" Elm looked in his bag wide eyed.

"You got something?" Solange asked excited.

"I got nothing." Elm put his hand down in shame with a dark gloom over him.

Solange let her head fall. "You gotta be kidding." She looked up when she heard voices and saw the guys coming closer and glared at them.

They were getting closer until the same shadow and light beat from earlier had hit them. Kagato was still taking on the other guys but managed to still shoot it out at them to by Elm some time.

"Don't worry I'm gonna still get you out of this." Elm went to work on the knot of the ropes. "Just hang on."

"I kinda don't have a choice in the matter. here." Solange reminds. Kagato had landed back down to the ground, Avant ran at him full speed with a yell as he had his sword ready. "Kagato look out!"

Avant swung the sword but Kagato smoothly jumped out of the way from the first hit. He started dodging the strikes side to side before ducking a swing and landing a sharp kick to his stomach. Avant eyes went wide but he still use his sword to cut Kagato on the leg.

Both men fell back to the ground, Kagato winced in pain as he looked down at his pants leg. It was slowly getting stained with blood but he turned his attention back to Avant who was getting up.

Elm was still working on the knot. One of the guys that avoided the blast had came walking forward with a blade in his hand.

"Now I got you." He swiped it to the left.

Solange and Elm looked up to see him. "What the? I thought he got blasted with the others."

He smirked. "Well I guess I will take you two out while my boss deals with your friend."

"What are you going to do with that flimsy blade?" Elm pointed making the guy body stiffen as Solange looked at Elm wide eyed. "I bet you could barley cut a fish with that." He waved him off. "I seen better."

"Elm...what are you doing?" Solange looked at him like he was crazy.

"Just telling this guy off." Elm put his bag back on. "I mean it's no wonder he isn't a leader, look at his weapon choice."

"You little runt!" The guy ran at him. Elm waited until he got closer to fly out of the way, the guy slashed the thick ropes that were keeping Solange to the tree. He turned around and ran back after Elm who was flying away. "You get back here right now!"

Solange jumped down and saw the guy chasing after Elm, she smirked before standing up and holding onto herself. "Down we go!" A large green magic spun under her feet, it had inscriptions on it with a Dragon's head in the middle. The ground under her started breaking. She made a quick hole and dropped down into the ground as she was now using **'Earth Dragons, Drill Dig'**.

The guy kept chasing Elm until Solange popped up out of the ground in front of him, she spun hitting a spin kick to his face. This made Elm stop, he watched the guy let out a yell as he was sent flying in the air.

Elm stuck his tongue out at him, he fived Solange. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Solange giggled. "I'll try."

Avant ran to Kagato who was now getting back to his feet as well. He went to swing his sword but again Kagato dodged it to be behind him, this shook Avant up as he had spun around. Kagato leaned down using his uninjured left leg to land a high kick under Avant's chin, he put in his magic power to increase damage as this sent him flying up in the air. Avant flew until he landed over by the rest of his gang who was finally recovering and getting back up.

Kagato looked back. "Your turn Sol!"

Solange ran towards them. "Alrighty, come on Elm!" She took a jump as Elm caught her and flew up in the air. "I don't usually resort to violence but you guys need to learn two very good rules about me. One, you don't mess with my friends-"

"Quick boss use your sleeping spell on her!" One of the guys tried to shake him awake.

"and you don't-touch-MY-camera!" Solange glared at them. " **Earth Dragon...** " She took a deep breath as Elm flew her higher to get a nice clear shot.

"When were you idiots gonna tell me that girl was a Dragon Slayer!" Avant yelled at them.

" **ROARRR!** " A large sandy like brown storm shot from her mouth as it was mixed with rocks and rubble.

All of the guys watched it come to them with wide eyes. The blast hit them dead on as the sound of an explosion went off. The ground shook with impact as some people from the town even felt the vibration from under their feet.

 **{ At that moment...}**

Melody stopped her conversation with Boreas as they both shared a look. "Did you feel that vibration to?" Her head tilted.

"Yeah." Boreas shrugged as he folded his arms. "It was probably just Solange or somebody."

Melody turned around in the bar stool to look at him. "You think they are okay?"

Boreas smirked. "She's a Dragon Slayer and she has Kagato with her." He closed his eyes and waved it off. "I assure you she is just fine."

Melody let out a sigh as she shrugged. "If you say so."

"Who in the hell brought this costume changer for the stage?!" Cassie's voice boomed through the Guild making Boreas and Melody jump. "It is nothing but perverty things for women to..." Her voice trailed off, she let out a low growl as her brow twitched. "Master Vaud!"

 **{ Back with Solange, Elm, & Kagato }**

The dust and smoke cleared up showing all of the guys knocked out cold on the ground. Elm flew Solange down by Kagato and let her go as he looked over at the damage.

"That was so cool!" Elm says excited.

Solange giggled until she looked over at Kagato when she smelled blood. "Are you bleeding?"

"I don't see anything on him." Elm got in Kagato's face.

Kagato let out a sigh before plucking him in the forehead to send him back.

"Hey! That is not nice!" Elm rubbed his forehead with a pout, he looked at Solange. "How did you know he was building?"

"Dragon Slayers have more better sense of smell then we do." Kagato got one knee and touched his leg. "It's nothing to bad, I got this." A light covered his leg as he kept his focus on it. He was now using his spell **Healing Pulse**.

Elm looked on in awe. "What's he doing?"

"Healing himself." Solange answered with a smile. "I don't know if you noticed it but Kagato uses ShadowLight magic."

"Cool a mixture of both light and dark." Elm looked back at him.

Kagato finished with a sigh as the light went away, he stood up to full height. "I guess we should get the soldiers to come get these guys."

Solange titled her head. "How come?"

He gave her the paper that they had left him earlier. "One of those idiots left this to show it was them but ended up giving me their wanted poster. A lot of money is out for them."

"Wow." Solange blinked shocked, she smiled looking at Elm. "Looks like we can buy you so more fish buddy."

"Seriously?" His eyes sparkled, they stopped when he realized something. "I guess after this we will be going our own ways, huh?"

Solange looked at Kagato who simply shrugged, she looked back to Elm. "How would you feel about coming back to my Guild with me? All three of us kind of make a pretty good team together."

"Join a Guild? You mean as just your pet?" Elm titled his head.

"No silly as a friend and as a member. Your not a pet to me." Solange held out her arms. "What do you say buddy, wanna come join Shadow Dimir and stay with me? I'll buy you more fish." She bribed playfully. "I'm sure having a family will be a good thing to experience to."

"A family?" Elm repeated as he thought about it. Solange was a nice girl and did stick up for him not to mention he finally had a name because of her. He always wanted to be apart of a family or have friends but he never really knew how to make any. It had always just been him by himself and being lonely was kind of boring not to mention it got lonely to at times. Elm eyes started to water up a bit before he went flying in Solange chest crying. "Yes I wanna stay!"

Solange looked down at him shocked from the rushing into her but soon smiled. She hugged him and rubbed the top of his head. "There, there, no need to cry." Solange says with a slight chuckle.

Kagato's eye twitched from all of Elm's crying but decided to let it slide for now. He looked over at Solange who now looked more happy then he seen her for the past couple days. The more he watched the more he started to kinda see that Solange and Elm were made for each other in a crazy way.

"Alright, enough with the crying Elm." Kagato sighed. "We got to get this place cleaned and get these guys out of here." Elm popped his head up from Solange's chest wide eyed. He flew over to Kagato who raised a brow at this. "What?"

"You used my name." Elm pointed.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kagato questioned.

"I just think you like more now." Elm smiled.

Kagato scoffed. "Don't get use to it, I still think you are a scaredy cat."

Elm just starred at him. "Your just still mad because that guy called Solange your lover, aren't you?"

Kagato's body stiffened with a slight gasp as Solange chuckled nervously. Elm was about to say something until Kagato started pulling his cheeks apart with a scary glare.

"I wish you would just shut-up sometimes. Why can't you just meow like every other cat huh?" Kagato questioned still pulling them apart.

"This is animal cruelty!" Elm shouted but it sounded weird due to Kagato pulling on his cheeks.

Solange watched them shocked before she started smiling at them. _"Who knew it took for a cat to push his buttons and get him out of character. I guess I'm not the only one who can do it anymore.."_

"Solange!" Elm whined.

Kagato let out a low growl. "What did I say about the yelling?"

Solange shook her head before laughing at them. "Look out Shadow Dimir, we are getting another Exceed member!"

"Yeah!" Elm cheered.

"Just great." Kagato sighed. "That's exactly what we need."

"Stop with the sarcasm Kagato it brings out your ugly side." Solange says putting a hand on her hip.

"You can tell me stop with the sarcasm but can't tell you new cat to stop with the yelling?" Kagato questioned.

Solange got closer to Kagato. "He's just expressing himself!"

"No he is being loud!" Kagato finally shouted back at her.

"So are you!" Solange and Elm shouted back at him.

All three of them soon started arguing among each other...

* * *

 **That was chapter 20 and again I am sorry for taking so long to update but I am back to updating like I was before now. Just needed some time you know but this was the first off Arc chapter that I did and I kind of hoped I did okay with it. I just wanna give people a chance to know the other characters and everything before I jump into everything and not to mention have some fun as well! There is only five more chapters before the Arc begins and of course the name for it is obvious 'The Spring Fest Arc'. I kinda feel that, that Arc will definitely show you more sides of each member and their magic cause it's gonna be pretty big. Don't wanna give away to much but I do think it will live up to the 'Heaven's Comet Arc' if not better then it. But I do hope everybody like the new Exceed of the Guild, Elm. Not to mention Solange finally has an Exceed by her side so it is her and Boreas now with one in the Guild. Anyway don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think about this chapter and I hope I did alright. By the way I now found a second ending to so go listen to it and check it out and tell me if it fits. But I will see you guys next time and I think you will like the next chapter coming up!**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 2 Theme Song: -Every Heart- ( BOA/Japanese version )**

 **Chapter 21- Shadows Run Into Pegasuses**


	23. Chapter Twenty One- Shadows Meet Pegasus

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC, the rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Well congratulations guys! We made it to 204 chapters with being only 21 real chapters into this story. I have to give myself a pat on the back for that one not to mention give you guys one to. If it wasn't for everybody that continues to leave a review to leave one, I probably would have been still at 50 reviews or something. Although I would have been okay with that to, it will just make you wanna write more and better to capture people's attention. Now I'm not saying now but after this next Arc that is coming up, I will be opening back up the Villain OC Applications. Because where would this story be without the villains causing chaos, am I right? But that won't be until after the Arc coming up since I have some from last time that I didn't use and I look forward to bringing them and a couple more people in. Can't give away everything but just know you will see some new faces and a lot of Guild history will be looked at. Who knows maybe a question you have been thinking about might be answered. You will just have to keep reading to find out lol. I guess the good thing is that after this chapter we will only have four more chapters until the "Spring Fest Arc" begins. Everything is already planned out...unless something more cooler comes to mind. Then you know...things change is all I can really say.**

 **Anyway I want to really thank all of you guys for getting me and this story this far, it means a lot! Hopefully more people come join and watch the characters grow up along the way to. Might even get their own OC in the story when that time comes, probably not until the beginning of next year but you never know. Again thank you guys and I hope you continue to read and view!**

 **New Update Question: If you could pick one male and one female out the Guild to know more about, who would it be?**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 2 Theme Song: -Sekai Wo Koete-**

* * *

 **{Chapter Twenty One- Shadows Meet Pegasuses}**

"You know I never thought it would look this beautiful around here in the Springtime." Maverick says. Her and Melody were walking in the Guild Hall after spending half the day in town. "I can see why the Spring Festival is a big thing around here now."

Melody nodded. "Oh yeah. The Spring Fest is the biggest thing known in Fiore around this time so don't be surprised if you see other Guilds show up. They always like to come out and celebrate with us, they will have everything around here. People come from all over and they always bring their kids because it's so much stuff for them to do. You will barely have to worry about them." She waved it off. Both girls approached the bar to see Jane already behind it working. "Hey, Jane."

This made her turn to the side with a smile. "Hey Mel, and hello to you to Maverick. You guys need anything?"

"Not really we just came from the shop in town. We got Sophie some sweets to cheer her up, you seen her?"

Jane smiled. "Mhm." She pointed a finger to the right. "She's right down there."

"Thanks." Melody waved walking off. They walked over to the table where Sophie was but jumped from the dark gloom she had around her. She was sitting down with her face laid down on the table. "Geez Sophie! You gotta get it together down there. I haven't seen you this upset since you dropped that apple pie two months ago."

"Are we really comparing food to this?" Maverick raised a brow.

Melody pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "Sophie rarely gets mad. I don't exactly have a list of stuff to name off the top of my head." She walked over so she sat in front of her and put the bag on the table. "Come on Soph...it's some good stuff in here."

"I rather not eat my pain away." Sophie's voice came out muffled.

"Well at least you finally admitted the pain part." Maverick sat down next to Melody. "You gotta cheer up sooner or later. I didn't even see you crack a smile when Solange brought that pretty little kitty in yesterday."

"Elm is so adorable." Melody smiled. "And anybody that can get under Kagato's skin like that is rare. There was no way Master could say no and now we got two Exceeds baby." She held up two fingers.

"That's nice." Sophie replies.

Maverick and Melody let their heads drop as they thought that would at least get her talking more.

"What's going on over here?" Glory asked walking over in her human form.

Melody looked over at her. "We are trying to get Sophie out of depression."

"I-am-not-depressed." Sophie speaks up again.

"Hey guys." Naila smiled walking over with Jason in tow.

"Hey." Everybody greeted.

Nalia stopped and looked down at Sophie, her head tilted in curiosity. "Is Sophie still depressed?"

Jason folded his arms across his chest. "Sure looks like it."

"Not depressed." Sophie repeated.

Aidan was walking past but stopped when he saw Sophie. He looked down and blinked a few times. "Geez Sophie, you look terrible."

"Gee, thanks Aidan." Sophie said happily.

He pointed down at her as his brows furrowed together. "Was she being sarcastic?"

"I think so." Melody giggled.

"Come on Sophie, pick your head." Naila sat next to her and rubbed her back. "It's gonna be okay."

"What's gonna be okay?" Boreas walked over with his hands rested behind his head. "Why are we all gathered over here?"

"To help Sophie deal with her depression." Aidan says with a smirk as he leaned next to Melody who was still seated.

"I just told all of you I'm not depressed!" Sophie says as her head shot up from off the table which made everybody jump.

"...So I'm guessing she hit the second stage of depression? The anger part?" Aidan questions.

"Yup." Maverick nodded.

"Uggh!" Sophie let her head fall back face first on the table.

"I hope you guys aren't stressing poor Sophie out over here." Master Vaud walked over.

"Yes." Sophie answered.

"No we aren't." Melody smiled. "Just trying to get her out of her sad state."

Sophie lifted her head up and rested her chin in her palm. "I'm not in a sad state."

"Wow...no emotion." Naila says sadly. "Must be worser then I thought."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you guys." She sighed. "I'll be fine seriously."

"And we know you will that's why we are gonna see to it personally." Boreas slapped her back with a grin.

"Well I know a good way for you to start." Master Vaud says making them all look back over at him. "Solange gave me these for all of you." He put small passes on the table. "It was apart of a thank you card that was sent to us by another known Guild. It turns out those guys were giving them trouble for a long time to and had took something of meaning to them. But because of Kagato, Solange, and now Elm they were able to retrieve their stolen item so as a thank you they gave them these."

Melody picked it up and looked at it, her eyes widened. "Oh wow. It's a free pass to the beach and small new little resort that they opened up not to far from here. Why did Solange give these up?"

"I don't really have any time for it." Solange smiled walking over.

Elm popped from her shoulder. "I told her she was crazy but she insisted on giving them up for the mural."

"Don't worry Elm." Solange smiled. "Me, you, and Kagato can go one day in the future."

"Aww he is really so cute." Naila was still looking at Elm in awe. She pulled him into a crushing hug and swung back and forth. "I just love this cute little backpack he is wearing and he is my favorite color which makes him even cuter!"

"Crushing...spine...not breathing." Elm choked out. "Somebody kill her excitement before it kills me please."

Solange just chuckled before turning her attention back to them. "I told Master since I was busy to put them to good use for me. Not to mention I heard having a fun pool day cures sadness." She winked at Sophie.

"This looks so cool. It's been a long time since I been to a beach. Now this is the fun I been looking for." Boreas grinned closing his opened hand into a fist.

"Are you gonna go?" Jason looked to Aidan.

Aidan shrugged carelessly. "Wouldn't hurt to go to the beach for a day. I need a break from jobs anyway."

"Welp you guys have fun with that then." Jason waved it off.

Maverick looked over at him. "What, you're not gonna go?"

"No I don't really-" Jason was cut off when Naila ran over to him with a passed out Elm in her arms. "I seen you crushed the poor guy to death."

"Solange said he will be okay." Naila waved it off with a smile, she showed him the pass. "Your going to aren't you? It will be fun considering I never been to a beach just to have fun for a long time." Jason rubbed the back of his head but jumped a bit when Naila looked back at him. "Well aren't you going?" She showed him a smile.

"I...uh..." Jason sighed. "Yeah I'll go."

"Awesome!" Nalia hugged Elm.

"I'm starting to rethink this Guild thing here Sol." Elm breathed out.

Aidan smirked closing his eyes. "A mind surely does change fast doesn't it."

Jason's eye twitched as he watched Naila happily celebrate. "Oh shut-it."

"You wanna go Glory?" Boreas leaned down by her.

Glory shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to actually try and have a fun day. We haven't really had once since we have been back in the Guild."

"Then I guess it's settled." Melody smiled, she looked back to Sophie. "So what do you say Soph? Are we leaving tomorrow to have a fun day or what?"

Sophie sighed before she cracked a smile. "It wouldn't hurt to try and have fun."

"Yay." Naila hugged her from the side with a giggle. "It wouldn't be fun if you didn't come with us. I needed some other opinions when I go shopping for a bathing suit today."

"You could have alway asked Jason." Aidan jerked his thumb at him.

Boreas snickered. "I bet he wouldn't have minded at all."

"I am not putting up with this for the whole trip tomorrow!" Jason shouts sternly with a point.

"Did you wanna come with us?" Sophie raised a brow.

"You should it would be fun." Naila smiled.

Jason shook his head. "That's more of a girl thing."

Master Vaud sighed. "Jason that is not the answer you give when women ask you something like that."

"I am not listening to the guy that brought a perverty costume changer." Jason points out.

"I'm guilty on that one." Master Vaud chuckled, he shrugged. "I am still a guy Jason and not that old so do keep that in mind."

Naila popped up from the side of Jason. "He sure is and he's always been the top hottest Master in Sorcerer Weekly."

"Ah!" Jason jumped wide eyed. He let out a sigh when he saw who it was. "You have got to stop doing that."

Solange giggled. "Master doesn't really have any competition when it comes to that anyway. Not to disrespect here but the others don't really look like you."

"Why thank you Sol." Master Vaud smiled.

"They all are kinda getting up there. It won't be long before he is up there to because Master Vaud is getting old." Boreas laughed.

Master Vaud smirked and disappeared from where he was standing. Boreas eyes widened when he felt somebody suddenly behind him. Master Vaud calmly used his foot to kick him in the butt and send him flying across the hall with a yell.

"Getting older and wiser." Master Vaud says

Melody and Glory winced when Boreas hit the wall with a smack before falling on the floor with a thud. Jason and Aidan burst out laughing as Sophie and Maverick just giggled.

"He will never learn." Melody sighed smiling. Her eyes lowered when the thoughts of going back to a lot of water crossed her mind. _"Haven't been back to a beach scene since Gremory's Island."_ All the hurtful flashbacks came flooding back to her head at once. Melody closed her eyes as she put a hand over the locket and gave it a squeeze. _"Nothing bad like that won't happen again...right?"_

"Oh before I forget to mention. Grace will be joining you all as well as Cassie." Master Vaud says turning to them.

"Seriously?" Aidan blinked a couple times. "How the heck did you get that un seen miracle to happen?"

"I figured they been working just as hard and need a break to. I was the one who convinced Cassie and she managed to get Grace to go." Master Vaud put his hands in his pockets. "Not to mention I think less damages will come back if I send them with you all."

"Can't say I don't agree." Glory shrugs.

"Well I will leave you all to it. Have a good time tomorrow." Master Vaud sent them a smile. He felt a tug on the sleeve of his shirt, he blinked confused until he looked down to see Naila. "Yes?"

"You're not going?" Naila tilted her head.

Master Vaud chuckled and simply closed his eyes. "I have more important things to take care of. So I will relax another time."

Naila nodded. "Just don't over work yourself Master Vaud. Everyone's body needs rest, that or you pass out and if you do that's from your stubbornness for not listening. I think that's how my mom said it I'm not to sure." She rubbed the back of her head. "I can't really remember all of them since she packed a lot of her quotes in this one brain. But if you ever need one on shadow's I know them by heart."

"I'll keep that part in mind." Master Vaud nodded amused. "Your mother had a thing for shadows?"

"Sure did." Naila nodded. "Funny how your Guild is named after something she loved." She shrugged before turning around to leave. "I guess it's a good coincidence."

Master Vaud went to reply until he noticed a ring Naila wore on her pinky finger. He let out a silent gasp to himself when he saw the black stone in it.

Solange caught this and raised a brow. "Master Vaud, are you okay?"

He snapped out of it and shook his head. "Yes I'm fine." Master Vaud turned around, he looked at Naila from the side as his eyes turned to slits. _"Looks like Melody isn't the only with mysterious jewelry. But how did Naila get that?"_ This made him shake away his thoughts and continue walking. _"Only one family has ever held that gemstone..."_

Maverick headed over by the job board but stopped when she saw Callisto talking to another Guild member by the steps. His eyes narrowed to the side at her when he felt somebody watching. Maverick caught this and jumped before looking elsewhere and continued walking to the board.

Not looking she walked smacked first into the board. "Ouch! That freaking hurt." Maverick rubbed her nose with a pout.

"Do you enjoy not looking where you're going?" Callisto questioned with a raised brow. Maverick jumped letting out a shriek. She whipped around with a hand over her heaving chest to see him leaned on the job desk behind her with his arms folded. "I'm guessing I scared you?"

"Stop with the sarcasm you know you did!" Maverick pointed, he closed his eyes with a smirk. "That isn't funny you did that on purpose, and how the heck did you get over here so fast anyway?"

"I wasn't fast. You just weren't watching your surroundings which isn't good." Callisto opened his eyes. "I can't blame you though. Having the magic I do, you learn to pay attention to what's around you more then some people would."

"At least you have magic." Maverick looked down. "I don't even know what I'm doing here if I can't use it."

Callisto shrugged. "Guess your just not ready to unlock it yet. Things like that take time, even those born with strong magic don't get it right away."

"Some of them do." Maverick pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And where do half of them end up in years time?" He raised a brow. "Crazy with power, evil, six feet under, or refer to their magic as a curse. So don't rush it...things happen for a reason."

Maverick un folded her arms. "You do have a point." She smiled thinking about it. "Thank you."

"No problem." Callisto leaned up to leave.

"Wait a sec." Maverick held out a hand making him stop and look at her from the side. "Your not going with us tomorrow?"

"As tempting as the beach sounded I passed it up. I'm a little busy so I don't have the time but you enjoy yourself." Callisto sent her a nod. He snapped his fingers when he remembered something and pulled something out of the book he had in his hand. Callisto held up a light blue decorated bookmark it almost looked like with writing on the front. "Take this." He threw it to her.

Maverick struggled but was able to catch it. She looked over it in awe. "This is a really pretty bookmark."

"It's not a bookmark. It just looks like one." Callisto corrected. "Master Vaud doesn't know when you will get your magic so he wants you to be cautious. If you know you can't handle something then you use that to contact me, don't try to just do it on your own. It's called a Communication Mark, to help you get to or communicate with others."

"Wow t-thanks." Maverick looked down at it.

"One last word of advice. I won't come unless you yourself tell me that I'm needed, keep that in mind." Callisto walked off.

Maverick was gonna say something but he had already walked off. She looked down at the communication mark happy before it dropped into a sad frown. _"Just like before...I still need people to fight for me."_ Her fist clenched at her side.

Jane cleaned a cup as she watched the others, she looked over at Master Vaud who was watching them with a smile. "You know Master. I'm very curious about something."

Master Vaud turned around in the stool to look at her. "That is?"

"The beach they are going to has said to be a lot of problems as of late, you know water wise. Not to mention the place they are going to stay has just been recently opened up by someone unknown. Unless you know who bought it?" Jane raised a brow.

Master Vaud smirked. "I am simply killing two birds with one stone. The kids deserve to have fun and a fellow Master needed a favor done to be sure that problems in the beach water come to an end. He just needed an extra hand and I couldn't just turn him down. Besides I heard they fixed the place up quite beautifully and Shadow Dimir will be their first VIP guest you could call it." He chuckled. "I have a feeling they are gonna have a great time."

"Boreas, Cassidy, Grace, Jason, Melody, Glory, Naila, Maverick, Aidan and Sophie all going to this one place sounds fun?" Jane repeats as she watched her Master smile and go off into his own little happy world, a sweat dropped behind her head. "I'm starting to see who is really having fun here."

 **{ The next day }**

The group had left early that morning to catch the train to their location. Despite Boreas and his motion sickness it was a peaceful ride. They took transportation to get the rest of the way to the place since they all agreed it would be to much walking. Well everybody except Boreas agreed to the idea of it would be to much walking involved.

The driver had dropped them off in front of the place they would be staying. It was a big peaceful looking place that had a shrine design to it almost.

"I can already see the beach from right here." Melody pointed to it with a smile as she saw it through a couple of the trees. Her hair was different as she now had it in two long high pony tails on each side of her head. She left out her bangs and two strands that stayed out. "Hey Boreas do you-" She turned around.

Boreas was face first on the ground with a sickly gloom around him. "Somebody tell me when we're off that transportation from hell please." He gagged.

"Okay we're off!" Naila cheered. Her hair was all let down for this one since it was gonna all get wet anyway.

Glory had her hair pulled back in a ponytail as she decided to stay in her human form for half the day. She bent down and rubbed Boreas back. "You have seriously gotta get over this sickness." Glory sighed.

"No doubt, I never seen you so sick." Aidan folded his arms as he looked down at him. "Bad enough you threw up on the train."

"If it's anything that can beat Boreas it's motion sickness." Sophie jokes.

"Is this really the place?" Grace raised a brow, she had her arms folded across her chest. "Wasn't it burned down at one point?"

"That's what Master said." Cassie came to a walking stop next to her. "He said one of the Masters brought it and fixed it up to turn it into a place for people to stay on vacation."

"What Master would go through all of that to just fix some stupid place up for entertainment?" Jason questioned.

"Maybe one that really likes to show out." Naila shrugged.

"Don't you guys know a couple?" Maverick asked him.

Jason scratched his head. "I mean a lot of names come to mind but none I can just say off the tip of my tongue. Whoever they are Master trusts them because he sent us here without hesitation."

Grace scoffed. "I was forced to come actually." Her eyes narrowed over to Cassidy who continued to smile. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh stop being sour. It is fun to have fun sometimes Grace so just hush and enjoy yourself for one day." Cassidy looked over at her.

"Yeah, whatever." Grace rolled her eyes.

Cassidy slapped her back making Grace eyes go wide. "That's the spirit!"

"Well we aren't gonna get anywhere by standing out here. Let's go in already." Aidan started walking.

"He has a point." Melody followed.

They all walked inside and looked around the place in awe as it was even bigger inside then outside. It looked like a shrine dream house almost as everything was well decorated and put together.

"Whoa, can I stay here?" Naila questioned still looking at the place shocked as they walked in more.

Sophie put her hands on her hip. "Somebody really did a good job on this place."

"Eh." Aidan shrugged.

"Give the place a little compliment would you Aidan." Sophie nudged him.

"It doesn't make me wanna throw up and run away." Aidan says plainly.

A sweat dropped behind Sophie's head. "That's uh...a start."

Glory continued looking around as Boreas was now collapsed over by Melody. "Somebody really worked hard on this." She stopped when she noticed something about the statues that was on a couple of placed pillars. Her eyes squinted when she couldn't exactly make it out, Glory walked closer. "Wait a minute...guys I think I know who owns this." Glory says nervously.

"Hmm." Everybody looked over at her.

The lights shut off making everybody quickly go on alert until they heard clapping followed by a tambourine.

"They came!" A voice called out. Cassidy and Grace brows furrowed together.

"Yes they came." A voice repeated.

"Hey, hey, hey. Welcome!" One voice sang as the other two backed him up. Everybody turned their attention back ahead. "Shadow-Dimir!" They all sung together. "Wizards!"

The lights came back on showing three members of Blue Pegasus standing a little ways in front of them.

"Thank you for coming." All three voices echoed around the place as they stood in a decent fashion.

"Am I the only one who heard that echo?" Aidan looked up to the ceiling.

"We are." One guy stepped forward.

"The Blue Pegasus Palace.." Another one took a step.

"Elite managers. Here to cater to all of our guest needs." The last guy took a step. "Let us introduce ourselves."

The first guy winked as he smiled. "Hundred Nights, Hibiki." He did a pose with his arms.

"Holy Night, Eve." The second little guy with the blonde hair did his own pose.

The next guy had half a hand covering his face. "Silent Night, Ren." All three of them posed together with their insignia appearing behind him. "We are the Trimens of Blue Pegasus."

Naila eyes widened as she was blushing a bit. "The Trimens from Blue Pegasus? No freaking way that is so cool!"

"More like perverts." Glory says.

"I second that." Melody sighed.

"Am I missing something, who are they again?" Aidan pointed to them.

"The guys from Blue Pegasus." Jason answered.

"Oh, Master Bob's Guild." Aidan nods now getting it.

Jason shivered a bit. "Y-Yeah...that guy."

Cassidy laughed slightly as Grace had both her fist clenched by her sides.

"Master or not he is so dead..." Grace gritted out.

"Easy Grace." Cassidy patted her shoulder.

"It's good to see you guys again." Sophie says with a weak smile. "We didn't think your Master would buy a place like this."

"You know them?" Maverick pointed to the guys that still were posing with a sparkling aura around them.

Sophie chuckled nervously. "Something like that. This isn't all of our first time running into the Trimens here."

"I can't believe that is really Hibiki." Naila kept staring at him. "He always ranks so high next to Chris when it comes to the 'I wish he were my boyfriend' in Sorcerer Weekly. He is even more cuter in person."

Hibiki lowered his pose when she said this and sent her a wink as he smiled at her. "Now hearing that coming from a beautiful girl like you is a gift itself."

Naila body stiffened as her face heated up. "S-Seriously?"

"And it begins." Melody sighed.

Jason closed his eyes as his left one twitched a bit. "You have got to be kidding me with this."

"I heard that there were two new girls that joined Shadow Dimir and that they were gorgeous." Eve took a knee in front of Maverick. "I'm happy to say those rumors couldn't be anything but real life facts right now. You may just be the prettiest red head I seen all month."

Maverick blushed as she stepped back. "S-Say what? What are you talking about? And what do you mean all month?!"

Sophie couldn't help but giggle at a flustered Maverick until an arm went around her waist. "What the?" She looked up.

Ren looked down as he pulled her to him. "You know for a second Sophie I almost forgot how cute you where. But I just remembered the pretty girl with the mean glare and it all came back."

"That's not all that's coming back if your hand goes any lower buddy." Sophie gritted out.

"These guys are seriously on something." Aidan watched them with his brows furrowed.

"Tell me about it." Jason rolled his eyes. "Another reason I should have just stayed back at the Guild."

Grace and Cassidy both narrowed their eyes to the right as Hibiki appeared on that side of them.

"This is our lucky day to be in the company of two beautiful S-Class woman like yourselves." He winked.

Their eyes went to the left as Eve was there as well.

"Were glad to have you here Grace Olympia, and Cassidy Fisher. It almost feels like my dreams are coming true with seeing the two of you." Eve says.

A sweat dropped behind both women heads as they looked at them totally lost and unable to really say something.

"Uh-uh..." Both girls stuttered.

Glory folded her arms. "I knew there was a motive behind this fun day."

"Pretty cat girl Glory." All three of them posed around her.

"You flirt with cats to? That is just sick!" Maverick points wide eyed.

"Not interested." Glory dismissed turning away from them.

"You know I missed you the most." Hibiki put a hand on Melody's shoulder making her jump. "The last time we heard about you guys you went on a crazy job. I am all willing to listen and maybe give you a massage as part of the VIP treatment."

Melody quickly jacked Hibiki up by his collar as her brow twitched. "And a punch to the face comes with my treatment, you want that?"

"N-Not at all." Hibiki smiled nervously.

"Good now remove the hand because if it goes past my back like last time then you're not gonna wanna know what I'm gonna do to you." Melody warned.

Hibiki smilled. "Now I'm almost a little eager to find out with you Melody."

"Ugh!" A red vein snapped behind her head. She launched Hibiki into his friends as they all fell to the ground.

Cassidy sighed. "Good, now we can at least start over."

Footsteps could be heard. "Are you men giving our guest enough attention?"

Boreas finally got to his feet as he rubbed his head. "Hey, I know that weird smell."

"That voice." Grace eyes turned to slits. "Don't tell me..."

"Him again?" Cassidy questioned as her face changed. "Oh, no."

"Cassie you don't look so good." Nalia points out.

"It has been a long time. But if it is anyone who knows that beautiful parfume it's me." Ichiya walked through as he flipped his hair. He did a jump over onto the counter before jumping over Hibiki and the others that made it back up to their feet. Ichiya did a spin as he stopped and pointed at Cassidy. "I missed you my sweet honey Cass but don't worry, your Ichiya has returned to you." He blew her a kiss.

"My sweet honey Cass!" Maverick, Melody, Sophie, and Naila all shouted in unison with wide eyes.

Cassidy had her jaw dropped as she was shaking, the only thing that was coming out was trailed stutters.

"Whoa, I never seen Cassie shake in fear before." Jason folded his arms across his chest.

"Neither have I." Aidan says.

"It feels great to see all of you again. The beautiful ladies...not so much the gentlemen." Ichiya points. All three of their jaws dropped making Glory chuckle at the sight. "We are glad that you all have come to stay the night at the Blue Pegasus Palace. Especially you Cassidy." He started smelling the air. "Sniff, sniff. All these beautiful parfumes!"

Naila held herself as she shook a bit with a nervous smile. "He's kinda creeping me out."

"I know." Cassidy took two steps back. "I am gonna kill Master Vaud for this..." She gritted out.

"Join the club." Grace scoffed.

All three of the Blue Pegasus Trimens bowed to Ichiya who was still glowing.

"We apologize Mr. Ichiya sir. We forgot the strong history that you and Ms. Cassidy Fisher have." Hibiki apologizes.

Cassidy's body continued to shake as her fist clenched at her sides.

"Right boss, we had no idea that she was yours." Eve says.

Ren nods. "Please forgive us leader."

"They just referred to him as three different things in three different apologies." Jason points out.

"What a bunch of nuts." Boreas sighed.

"For once Boreas...I agree with you." Jason nods.

"Now you know all of that is...NOT TRUE!" Cassidy pointed at Ichiya with a shout. This made Nalia and Maverick jump in fear from how scary and serious she looked.

Sophie waved her hands trying to ease the tension. "Let's just relax here since that is what some of us came here to do. Now this your place is there anything we should know?" She asked looking back at them.

"This whole place is yours to explore about and to enjoy the beach. Eve will show the ladies to their rooms and Hibiki will show all the men." Ichiya says posing. "Me and Rin will go down and tell the cooks you arrived. The girls will be on the right side of the place and the boys will be on the left."

"And where will you all be staying?" Sophie raised a brow.

"Right in the middle." Ichiya quickly answered.

Cassidy pointed at him. "You better stay in the middle and that I know." She warned with a glare. Ichiya jumped up to be face to face with her and blew her a kiss. Cassidy let out an annoyed growl before pummeling him into the floor with a punch.

"Ah!" Melody and Glory jumped in shock.

"Let's make this very clear." Jason spoke up. "Guest or not you keep your hands off the girls unless they ask you to and I'm not asking. You had your fun when you introduced yourselves but that's over so unless they need you to you got no business touching them. We clear?

"Clear as crystal, now got to bed." Ichiya dismissed with a point as he was still face first in the dented floor that Cassidy made.

"It's still day time ya moron!" Jason shouts

"Don't worry we assure that they are safe inside of here." Hibiki smiles and went to touch Grace shoulder.

Grace kept her gaze forward. "If you want that hand then I suggest you don't."

"Yes mam!" Hibiki took his hands back in a hurry.

"Well how about we get dressed and go out and enjoy the beach since that's what we came here for." Sophie says with a smile. "Did you guys wanna join us?"

"Are you sure?" Eve asked. "This is supposed to be you guys fun day."

"Yeah but it's just us and you did invite us so why not come and have fun with us to. Right Melody?" Naila looked at her.

Melody rolled her eyes. "I guess."

"Grace? Cassidy?" Maverick looked back.

"As long as nobody messes up my relax time I don't care." Grace shrugged.

"Same here and as long as hands and noses are kept to themselves." Cassidy narrowed her eyes over to Ichiya.

"What do you guys think?" Sophie asked.

"No." All three of them answered.

"Then we would love to." Hibiki answers with a smile.

"Wh-then what was the point of asking us anyway?" Aidan questioned wide eyed.

"Just to be nice." Naila shrugs. "Majority rules since it's more of us then you so you guys gotta grin and bare it."

"The four words I hate to this day." Aidan rolled his eyes.

Eve walked ahead. "Let me show you girls where you will be." He led them down the hall.

"See you guys in a bit!" Melody waved.

"Well now that they are gone, follow me." Hibiki led them down the opposite way. "I'm assuming your Master told you the other reason we wanted some people to come."

Jason looked at Boreas and Jason who shrugged just as lost. "No, he said this place had just opened up. He never even told us it was your Guild that owned it. Why do you own it?"

"Master Bob thought it would be a great tourist attraction for families and it will be once we fix our problem." Hibiki says.

Boreas raised a brow. "What is the problem?"

"We needed people to come pose as a family and things here to see if it will re attract the thing in the ocean water. It's a monster that has been loose from the recent attacks. I heard two guys from your Guild are working on it, correct?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Chris and Raven took that job, I was wondering why they weren't back faster then normal. I didn't know more monsters appeared." Aidan pondered. "Why release just one in the water?"

"Maybe the monster took it's own self in the water when it realized that water is its trump card." Hibiki explains. "It only comes out a couple times when people are around on the beach or basically when it wants."

"So that's why you wanted us?" Jason questioned.

Hibiki nods. "That and we wanted to bring the closes people so word wouldn't really travel. The really interesting thing about these monsters is that each one is somehow smarter then the last. Or if they survive then their brain develops and starts figuring out your moves before you make them. I don't know who is making them but if they don't stop soon then I have a feeling the Magic Council will be involved next."

"It's getting that serious?" Boreas looked at him.

"I'm afraid so." Hibiki says. "It was Master Bob and Master Vaud to come up with this plan to take this one down. Not only does it make the perfect trap but it doesn't know your moves like it knows ours. We been fighting it for weeks but you guys coming in..."

"Will throw it off it's game." Jason finishes.

"Exactly." Hibiki nodded. "Eve probably told the girls the same thing I'm sure so they wouldn't be lost out there. We don't expect it to appear but just be on alert." He stopped and slid the door open to show a room as big as the entrance area. It was like the living room area as it had a couches, chairs and tables. "Two rooms are on the side there and one is over there."

"Thanks and the next time you guys can try to bring us here for a real vacation." Boreas grinned.

"I'll see to it personally." Hibki nodded, he slid the door close.

Boreas waited until he heard him leave, he looked to Jason and Adian. "I had no idea the monsters that Chris and Raven were hunting were getting this bad."

"Yeah." Jason thinks about it. "It's almost like somebody is keeping them out. Why else would you keep making monsters if you're not trying to keep somebody busy. It doesn't make sense but I hope they are okay."

"I'm sure they are fine." Aidan looks down. "But still all of this is still kind of suspicious."

"I guess there is nothing we can do about it." Boreas sighed. "But I don't mind getting my hands dirty. I haven't beat anything down since Gremory's Island so I been waiting for something."

"What? The last fight at the Guild wasn't enough for you?" Jason raised a brow.

"Nah." Boreas waved it off. He picked up his bag. "Welp I'm gonna go get ready. Since nobody is claiming it I'll take this room." He went to the one room.

"Same here." Aidan took his suitcase and headed in one of the two rooms on the other side.

Jason walked over and slid the screen to the side and looked outside, he rested his arm on the railing. A rustle in the trees made his eyes dart to the side and scan that area but he didn't see anything.

"I would say that was the wind but there was none just now." Jason mumbled. He turned around and went to head in but stopped and looked back at the area one more time.

Boreas walked out there with him. "You alright? You been standing there for like a minute."

"Yeah I'm good, I'll be in my room." Jason walked past him.

Boreas shrugged resting his hands behind his head. He stopped when his nose caught a scent he never himself smelled but it was familiar. As quick as the scent was there it left which made made him look around confused. "It was a fox scent but it maybe it wasn't..." He trailed off, Boreas just shrugged walking back in with a headshake. _"Maybe that was just my imagination."_

 **{ With the girls }**

"This place is so big and awesome!" Naila ran around the living room area that they had in their part. It was decorated pink and white and had the same room setup except it was two big beds in each room so they could share.

Cassidy sat on the couch with her legs crossed as she watched Naila with a smile. "You know it may have went weird before but it's not so bad now."

"Yeah except our Master pushed us into an unknown mission and with Blue Pegasus of all Guilds." Grace laid on the one across from her. "I rather put up with the idiots that always shout the word 'Wild' all the damn time."

Cassidy chuckled. "I can agree but still Master Bob needed a hand without things looking suspicious and we are the closes Guild to this place. It makes sense but I am really worried about Raven and Chris out there. It's clear somebody is making them, I just hope they find him or her and take them down."

"Which they will." Grace nodded. "They are big boys Cassidy, they can handle themselves just fine. You just gotta have faith in some people."

"Look at you giving advice." Cassidy teased with a smile.

"What I was just..." Grace folded her arms across her chest as blush crept on her cheeks. "Oh just shut up."

"I swear your the cutest when you blush. You never do it so when you do finally do it, it is so adorable." Cassidy says.

"Good to know...honey Cass." Grace smirked, Cassidy eyes widened. "Look out Ichiya's behind you!" Grace points behind her.

"Ahh! Where?!" Cassidy let out a scream as she fell back on the floor in a flustered panic. She looked to see nothing there, Grace started cracking up on the couch.

"Hahahaha!" Grace points holding her stomach. "You should have seen your face. Now I don't joke around but when I do I'm freaking hilarious."

Cassidy fist clenched on the floor. "That's not funny Grace!"

Sophie and Melody had looked up as they were in the room with the door cracked open.

"I wonder what's going on out there?" Melody questioned. "I think that is the first time I heard Grace laugh in a long time. I'm talking years here."

Sophie giggled. "My bet is she did something to Cassidy as normal."

"Probably right and hey." Melody pointed, Sophie stopped going through her bag to look up. "You finally started smiling again and this time it's real."

Sophie nodded. "Yeah well I had to stop thinking about myself for a second." She clenched her top. "I don't know what Gio went through as a kid so maybe he did need this. I just hope he learns something and comes back safe...because that's all I can do right now. One day we will have the whole Guild back together."

Melody smiled. "Yeah we will. Who knows, some of us may start our own generation when we get older."

"But that would mean." Sophie's cheeks turned pink. "I have been flustered enough today Melody!" She ran out the room.

Melody laughed as she watched her but she stopped when she heard a bang followed by two people falling on the floor.

"Sorry, Sophie." Nalia apologized still groggy from running into her.

"It's alright." Sophie sighed. "We both played a part but it's all Melody's fault the most for making me run out the room!"

Melody heard this and smiled, she stood up and went outside on the patio of the place.

It had a nice clear view of the beach. Melody leaned against the rail and watched the waves and water with a smile. The sun beaming down on it made it look even more pretty and probably would look even better at night time. Melody didn't notice it but her locket glowed a faint white color.

A small breeze finally past which blew the trees a bit. Up high in the trees stood Ryu who was looking down at her from a kept height and distance. He wore his normal black slacks, dress shoes, and white long sleeve button down.

Ryu had his arms folded as he watched her carefully and his expression slowly started to change when he saw it. His long black hair blew in his face, he now wore a frown looking down at Melody with a look that could kill if it wanted. He saw it with his red eyes that had almost cat like pupils, he didn't see what a human would. There was no brown hair, all he saw was white not to mention her whole real appearance.

"Now somebody should have taught you better then to use such a weak spell to hide this..." Ryu mumbled to himself. "Hunter forgot to mention what kind of Angel Fighter you are. With your real appearance it's just like looking at that wretched woman all over again. It now makes sense why you have that but it still belongs to me." He scoffed as his frown turned into a devilish smirk that showed his fang. _"I never knew her own daughter would be in this time. Now this changes everything between you and me and I have to be very careful with you. I'll see you very soon Melody...Alverona."_ Ryu eyes lowered watching her. "Or should I say Princess?" He smirked before disappearing when another breeze flew by.

Melody looked up when she thought she heard something. Her lockets glow had suddenly stopped, she looked down at it before shrugging her shoulders.

"Well that was weird." Melody said before making her way back inside. "I could have sworn I felt something but maybe I was wrong..."

* * *

 **That was chapter 21, and my official 2nd off Arc chapter and I hope people like this one as much as the last one. Or better it's fine with me as long as I did a good job on it here lol but it looks like the monsters are causing a bigger problem then people thought. Then of course Master Vaud tricking them into going, I guess he had a feeling no one would wanna put up with the Pegasus boys. But somebody had to do it and I know Ichiya has a thing for Erza from Fairy Tail but I guess we can add Cassidy on that list except with a different nickname. I know I updated early but I am trying to go back to updating once a week like I normally do. People have no idea how excited I am to do this next Arc and mostly because it's gonna setup for a lot of stuff and mystery's to be solved in the future. I can't promise no cliffhangers either just to let you know ahead of time since a PM'er asked me would there be a lot of them in the next Arc. I just said maybe or maybe not. Anyway it looks like somebody knows Melody's mother personally. I wonder how he fits in the timeline but we will find out later down the road probably. But don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope people enjoyed it and I will see everybody next week!**

 **Shadow Dimir 2 Ending Theme Song: -Every Heart- ( BOA/Japanese Version )**

 **Chapter Twenty Two- Not So Fun Pool Day**


	24. Chapter Twenty Two- Not So Fun Pool Day

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story and my OC, the rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank everybody again for getting me up to 200 reviews, I guess our next goal is to get 230 not to mention make it to 30 chapters. I kind of feel like at the rate we're going we will be there in no time, my ultimate goal is to get up to 50 chapters because that would mean I would be only 50 more away from 100. I'm also glad people like that this story has it's own opening and ending which will be a normal thing every time a new Arc starts up. By the way I did change the picture up there, if anybody is wondering how Maverick would look then there you go. Master Vaud along with the insignia is still in process but I do think by December or January that he should be all done and ready to put up. I seen some early sketches for myself and I have a feeling that everyone is gonna like this guys work as much as me. I am glad to see a lot of people are really curious about Jane to and you should be. Not to mention I see a lot of people are just as excited about the next Arc as I am. I have been kind of counting down, I promised 6 fun chapters that will have a bit of action since we are getting down to the wire here. It's only three more chapters left before the Arc begins and I'm seriously excited if you couldn't already tell lol. By the way I just want to say that I am happy that some of you guys re looked over your characters and wanted to change a bit of things to them. Kinda makes it look like your character has grown with the story and it shows me how much you pay attention. Always remember that my PM is always open so if there is anything you ever want to discuss about your character or something you want to change, just PM me. We can always talk about it and I can see if any changes will mess up what I have planned and if not then we can surely work it out. People who already PMed me know that I'm a nice negotiable person...at least I hope they think that lol.**

 **Again though I do always want to send my thanks to everybody that leaves me a review. As usual people know I love reading long reviews and getting people's feedback about each chapter. Or just finding out which was their favorite part about that chapter. But I have done enough talking, onto better things.**

 **New Update Question: Using the guys and girls from Shadow Dimir & Fairy Tail, what is a dream fight that you think would be fun to see? You can name two btw**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 2 Theme Song: -Sekai Wo Koete-**

* * *

 **{Chapter Twenty Two- Not So Fun Pool Day}**

Everyone had gotten dressed and set up outside on the beach.

"Yay!" Naila shouted taking a run towards the water. She had on a light pink, two piece bikini set. The top was made like a band with a gold ring in the center and tied strings on the swim bottoms. "We are finally at the beach!"

Naila was happily running in place as Jason calmly had a hand grabbing her hair in a ponytail to stop her.

Jason let out a sigh. "Please start remembering the other reason we are here Naila." He had on a pair of black swim trunks.

Naila stopped in a slouch, she pouted back at him. "Why do you have to be a kill joy?"

"Yeah, Jason." Aidia was leaned back in one of the lounge chairs. "Relax yourself and have fun." He wore a green tank top and black swim trunks that has lime green stripes down the sides.

"How can you possibly have fun with something floating around in the water?" Jason let Naila go and looked back at Aidan.

"Like this!" Naila took a leap and dived down in the water with a splash. She let out a laugh as she popped up from the water, her hair was now damp. "See.." Naila leaned back and started floating.

"Looks like Naila is getting in the spirit already." Sophie says walking over. She wore a dark blue bikini with a star in white on the left bust and a pair of blue flipflops.

"Tell me about it." Jason folded his arms across his chest but looked back when he saw other people coming over.

"That's a great set you have on there Sophie." Eve says walking over with Ren. He had on a light blue pair of swim trunks.

"Really?" Sophie looked down at her bathing suit.

"Not really lady like to show yourself in that way but because you're at a beach it's an exception." Ren folded his arms. "It is a great fit but it's not like I'm complimenting you."

Sophie's jaw dropped with wide eyes. "Now your playing coy!"

"Uh, Sophie." Maverick walked over to her. "I don't really think this bathing suit looks right." It was a light green two piece ruffled set as the bottom was made more like a skirt.

Sophie turned around, her eyes widened. "Maverick...you...look...ADORABLE!"

Maverick jumped from her outburst. "You sure?"

"I'll say." Eve smiled appearing next to her.

Ren popped up on the other side with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I guess she does."

Sophie pointed at them. "Oh no you two don't!"

Melody was in the water with Glory as she and her were watching the whole thing from there.

"I think Maverick looks adorable in her new swimsuit." Melody smiled. Her hair was now just up in one ponytail as she wore a white two piece bikini set, blue flowers decorated the left bust pad.

"And you picking that one out has nothing to do with it huh?" Glory questioned with a raised brow. She wore a pretty one piece red bathing suit. Glory was using a black inner tube to float around.

"What of course not." Melody waved it off with a nervous chuckle. She headed out of the water but quickly had to stop when Naila swam past happily. This made her let out a giggle before emerging from the water and heading over to where she saw Aidan. "Looks like she is really having fun."

"While also making Jason have a panic attack every five seconds." Aidan joked.

"Now what could be more fun then that." Boreas walked over wearing just a pair of blue trunks with a white snowflake design. The snowflakes were outlined by a dark blue color. "How come you got out of the water so quick?" He looked to Melody.

"Yeah, I noticed that to." Aidan opened his eyes to look at her. "You were in there for five minutes no less."

"Oh no reason." Melody smiled waving both of her hands in defense. "I was just thirsty that's all."

Boreas eyes turned to slits as he eyed her suspiciously.

"I can help you with that Melody." Hibiki appeared out of nowhere next to her while also wrapping his arms around her.

Melody jumped letting out a shriek from shock. She used her foot to kick him away from her. "I told you earlier, hands off!" Melody shouted.

Aidan held up a 10 points sign. "That was a pretty good kick."

Melody let out a scoff at Hibiki actions. "Pervert."

"Well I am going to hit the water." Boreas walked past. "Come on Mel, we can go mess with Sophie."

"But I..." Melody looked down.

"You'll be fine." Boreas put two hands on her back and pushed her forward. "Come on and pick up the pace."

"B-But Boreas, I'm still thirsty!" Melody tried to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Boreas continued pushing her along.

Cassidy walked until she saw Hibiki land over by Sophie, Maverick, and Jason who jumped out the way in shock. This made her smile and continue over to where Grace was. As usual she was a little bit away from the others in her own area and world.

"I see you're actually relaxing." Cassidy stopped in her little area. She had on a pretty white bikini set.

Grace was lounged out on a long beach chair with an umbrella and towel sit up next to her.

"Yeah, nothing else to do." Grace said plainly as she was rested back with her eyes closed. She wore a black bikini top and red swim shorts with floral designs on both the shorts and top.

Cassidy noticed Grace sword lying in the sand next to her along with her card pocket strapped around her waist. "Ready for anything aren't you?"

"Twenty four seven." Grace replied, she put on a pair of black shades. "Think I'll just work on my tan and catch a nap."

Cassidy was about to say something until the sound of Ichiya's voice made her entire body shiver and cringe up. He appeared behind her which made her turn around.

"W-What is it now?" Cassidy questioned.

Ichiya came to stand a little ways in front of her. "I am certain that you are all aware of the little problem that this resort spot has."

Cassidy calmed down as she got out of her defense stance. "Yeah. Your group told us and the guys about everything, I'm curious as to why you haven't been able to get rid of it yet?"

"The thing was immune to half of my parfumes." Ichiya explained.

"What a lucky, lucky, monster." Grace says.

"Grace." Cassidy scolded, she looked back to Ichiya. "What do you mean immune?"

"After one hit with it, it looked like it took effect but the next time I hit it with one it had no effect. My men tried but it started to know their moves and magic. Even Hibki's plan didn't play out so well."

Cassidy hummed. "And knowing Hibiki's magic, he is always pretty good at coming up with battle plans. So it is a bit surprising that even a plan that he made couldn't work against something as simple like that." She let out a sigh before smiling. "Don't worry we are here to help and will keep an eye out."

"Good but until then..." Ichiya quickly removed his clothes to show a black swimsuit thong. "Let's not waste this day."

Grace and Cassidy eyes widened in shock, Jason walked over about to speak but saw Ichiya posing in a thong.

A dark gloom floated over his head as he made a face. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Right behind you." Grace brows furrowed in disgust.

"Look I just came over to see if one of you brought an extra towel out here." Jason looked away from him.

"I have one." Ichiya spoke up.

Jason turned around. "Where is it?"

"Right here!" Ichiya shouts as he did an open split in the air in front of Jason's face.

All of Jason's hair stood up, Cassidy's jaw dropped as Grace was even lost for words. An explosion was heard as a big red light had shot up from the exact spot.

Ichiya was down face first in the sand with smoke coming up from his butt. Jason had a black fiery gloom back around him as it look liked his eyes were replaced with all white. He walked off with a growl.

"Here's a towel Jason." Cassidy held it up nervously.

"Nevermind!" Jason called back out angrily.

Naila was drying her hair with a towel as he was passing her. "You don't look so good, what's with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jason continued walking. "Never want to ever talk about it."

"You alright boss?" Eve asked him concerned as he was fanning him.

"That was a pretty rough hit." Ren says.

Cassidy let out a sigh as she plopped down on the towel under the umbrella. "I think Jason may have just been horrified for life."

"At least he isn't still blinded. These shades don't protect you eyes from everything you know." Grace says.

Sophie caught the beach ball when Maverick had tossed it to her in the water. She caught Jason storming off from afar.

"Kinda looks like he seen a ghost." Sophie says with a giggle.

Maverick turned in the water to look back. "You know he does. I wonder what he saw." Her head tilted.

"With everything that's been going on today, I'm not sure I want to know." Glory says as she was floating not too far in the inner tube.

All three girls looked to the side when they heard a frantic Melody screaming and protesting. Their eyes widened when Boreas walked back in the water holding her up in the air by her waist from behind.

"Guys check this out, I got a new move." Boreas laughed. "Haha, it's german suplex time!"

"Wait no, put me down! Boreas!" Melody shouted as he suplex her back into the water. The girls let out a scream as they quickly moved out of the way.

Cassidy watched this with a smile but it dropped when she heard child laughter. She looked over to see two local kids playing on the beach.

"What in the-how did they get here?" Cassidy looked over to the boys of Blue Pegasuses.

Hibiki rubbed the back of his head. "The other town isn't that far off from here. I'm guessing they just were in the area."

"Still." Grace looked away from the kids. "It's to dangerous around here right now."

"She's right." Ichiya popped up out of the ground. "I shall go and alert them quickly." He said but froze when Cassidy peared over him.

"You are not approaching those little kids dressed like that." Cassidy said darkly. Ichiya was going to say something until she threw a towel that smacked him in the face. "Cover yourself."

Eve chuckled nervously. "I almost forgot how scary Cassidy could actually be."

"Yeah, no doubt." Ren says.

"That's why we stay on her good side boys." Grace reminds.

Cassidy got up. "I'll go talk to them, the quicker we get them away the better."

Boreas had got out the water with Glory as they headed over to where Jason and Aidan were. "What's going on over there, who are those kids?" He questioned.

"I'm not to sure." Jason shrugged as he was laid back on the towel under the sun. "They might just be some local kids that always come to the beach."

"This place is pretty peaceful." Glory admits. She looked down to see Aidan napping on his side, a sweat dropped behind her head. "Well he is using his relax time wisely."

Hibiki walked over with Ren and Eve. "Cassidy is going to go get the kids to go home."

"They might not be in trouble." Boreas says. "I haven't smelled anything weird, are you sure that thing didn't find another place?"

"I doubt it." Ren spoke up. "That thing gets a kick out of coming out of the blue."

"Yeah, we barely had a chance against it the last time." Eve said. "Like Hibiki told you guys earlier, once it gets use to your moves then your screwed."

"Beating something like that should be easy." Boreas grinned. "It doesn't know us."

"Don't be so quick to call this." Glory says sternly.

Cassidy had made her way over to the two little kids that were sitting around playing in the sand.

"Hello." She waved with a smile.

The little boy looked up as he looked to be the oldest between the two, he smiled. "Hi." He lowered the ball. "Can we help you with something?"

"Actually you can." Cassidy stooped down and started talking to them.

Hibiki looked back and watched this with a smile. "Kids seem to be her thing."

"Pretty much." Aidan yawned.

Glory jumped with wide eyes. "I thought you were sleep!"

"I was and then I wasn't." Aidan smirked. "Can never be to relaxed."

"So technically it isn't relaxing." Boreas says.

Aidan's body stiffened, he scratched his head with a confused look. "Are you sure? I think it still counts in someway or maybe it doesn't."

Glory sighed. "Please don't hurt yourself thinking about this. You and Boreas tend to do that a lot."

"Hey!" Boreas folded his arms across his chest. "It was just that one time and you have to admit that was a lot to cram in at a short amount of time."

"Yet he can understand the words food and fight without a problem." Jason scoffed.

Glory snickered as the other guys just chuckled.

Boreas growled. "I'm trying to go the whole trip without smacking ya and you're making it very hard." His eyes narrowed over to Jason who smirked.

"I really think relaxing and not relaxing at the same time should still count as relaxing." Aidan mumbled.

Ren's jaw dropped. "You're still on that!"

Glory sighed. "That's our Aidan."

Naila floated back in the water as Sophie, Maverick, and Melody were playing with the beach ball not too far from her. She had a happy and peaceful look on her face, her eyes opened when the ball flew over her.

"Dang it." Sophie cursed. "Naila can you get that?" She called out to her.

"Sure thing." Naila called back.

Taking a deep breath, Naila dived down under water and started swimming under to get to the ball. Seeing something big and black rush past her she had to brace herself as it sent her back a bit. Naila eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of it and quickly swam back up and popped up from underwater, she released the deep breath she took. She started breathing heavy and coughing.

"Nalia are you okay?" Melody called out about to go to her.

"No don't come any closer!" Naila shouted.

"What are you-"

Melody was cut off by something from under the water exploding out from under them. All three girls let out screams which caught everybody's attention. Grace eyes snapped open as Cassidy had turned around wide eyed. All the guys had looked to the water as Jason had sat up.

A big version of an ugly squid had surfaced up as it had more tentacles then eight. Certain ones had spikes underneath instead of suction cups.

"What the hell is that thing?" Aidan question. "It looks like a squid and then it doesn't."

"Is that the monster you guys were talking about?" Jason looked to Hibiki.

Hibiki nodded. "It is."

"That thing is huge to just be a squid." Boreas said with his jaw dropped.

"I think this is the first time I seen a black squid." Aidan continued looking at it.

The squid let out a massive screeching like sound which made everybody quickly cover their ears to cancel some of it out.

"What is it doing?!" Glory shouted as she had a pained look from it's screeching.

"It's letting out it's normal call!" Eve yells.

It stopped as it quickly drove one tentacle under the water and grabbed up Sophie and Melody. The squid locked them back to back as it raised them up in the air.

"This is not a fun day anymore!" Sophie shouted.

"Sophie! Melody!" Maverick called out for them.

"Let's go Glory!" Boreas ran towards the water.

"Right behind you!" Glory ran after him.

Ichiya had his clothes put back on. "The best way to attack this thing men is from it's weak spot." He proposed.

"And do you know where that is?" Jason raised a brow.

"Have not figured out yet." Ichiya says.

Aidan and Jason both slapped their foreheads.

The squid saw Maverick and sent another tentacle under to grab her. Naila pushed her as they both moved out the way with a scream.

"Come on!" Naila grabbed her hand pulled her with her out of the water.

"What about Melody and Sophie?" Maverick kept looking back at them.

"Don't worry they will be alright, the guys thought of something." Naila continued pulling her with her. "But us being in there and getting caught will just make things worse."

Cassidy's fist clenched, she looked back to see the kids holding each other terrified. Her expression softened into a calm one when she saw there fear. "Don't worry, everything is gonna be okay."

The squid pulled up on of the tentacles from the water and showed it in Cassidy's direction. The spikes poked out more before shooting out towards them.

Naila stopped when she saw this. "Cassie look out!"

Cassidy saw this out the corner of her eye. "I want you two to run right in those trees to my left and right into that resort, and do not come out."

"Okay." The little boy nodded still holding his sister.

Cassidy outstretched her right hand as blue colored Phoenix Flames covered her entire hand. "Now!" They made a run for it as Cassidy with ease quickly jumped out of the way of the big spikes that hit the ground. She made sure they got inside the trees before turning her attention back to the monster in the water.

Melody and Sophie wiggled against each other trying to get free. They both let out screams when it squeezed them tighter.

Sophie winced. "I can't feel my arms."

"Hang on you two!" Glory called out as she was now in Exceed form.

"Hurry up Glory." Melody felt her arms going numb as well.

Instead of having Boreas in the air, she had Aidan instead.

"You gotta get me to the front." Aidan said to Glory.

She gave a nod. "Gotcha."

Glory flew him up so he made eye to eye contact with it. The squid eyes turned to slits when Aidan's green magic circle formed in front of him. The circle had six ovals inside revolving around the center, giving it the appearance of a flower. His eyes slowly opened to reveal a green color.

"Eyes of Nociception." Aidan mumbled.

The Blue Pegasus guys gasped in shock when the squid let out a squeal of pain and was starting to move wildey in the water. Aidan's eyes turned to slits as he increased the pain a bit, he was using a spell called **Nociception Eyes**.

"Do it now you two!" Glory shouted down at Boreas and Jason.

Jason smirked. "Let's see how this thing likes getting dizzy." He showed both hands as blue medium sized magic circles rotated on both hands. The water underneath the squid start to spin into a tornado that got bigger and bigger, Glory moved Aidan out the way. Jason combined both magic circles together and showed it up to the sky. " **Whirlpool!** "

Melody and Sophie let out screams as them along with squid was now caught up in a water tornado.

"Boreas go!" Aidan called out as his eyes were now back to it's normal gray color. He had dropped down next to Jason.

"About time!" Boreas shouted. Both of his arms had a blue frost coming from them, he ran and jumped up as Glory caught him with ease in mid air.

Glory flew him up top and let him go. "Better not cause a mess!"

"I think you forget who you're talking to sometimes!" Boreas laughed. " **Ice Dragon's, Twinblade Dance**!" Two sharp blades made of ice had showed on his arms. He dived down into the tornado Jason created. Boreas let out a yell as he landed two slashes to the tentacle that had Melody and Sophie bounded.

Jason ceased the tornado as Melody and Sophie were sent flying back on the beach. The squid let out a squeal from one of it's arms being cut off, it landed back in the water with a huge splash. Glory caught Boreas and flew him away from it.

Naila heard screaming which made her and Maverick stop and look up. Their eyes widened when Melody, Sophie, and the tentacle came crashing down on them.

"Ahh!" All four girls let out screams as they were laid out with it over them.

"Thanks, guys." Sophie sighed.

"I can't feel my legs." Maverick whined.

"Hang on girls! Eve called out running over to them with Hibiki. "We'll get you out of there."

Melody groaned lifting her head up. "Hurry up, would ya guys."

Hibiki stopped when he saw her trying to get from out of it. He let out an amused chuckle and leaned back up to normal height. "I gotta say Melody, you guys with a tentacle over you is kind of a lot of guys dream out there. I wouldn't want to really spoil the moment."

Melody angrily raised her fist at him. "That is just freaking sick! Quit fantasizing sick thoughts and get this thing off us right now!"

The squid popped back up. it let out another loud screech.

Jason winced covering his ears. "I think we pissed it off!"

"What was your first idea Jason?" Glory held her cat ears down.

It stopped and showed the other tentacle with spikes and aimed it down at all of them. The guys managed to get the already cut tentacle off of the girls.

"We gotta move!" Ren shouted back at them.

The tentacle released the spikes, Glory had grabbed Sophie and Maverick as Melody grabbed Naila and used her wings to fly out of the way. All the guys just quickly dodged them with a high jump as the blast missed them all by one second. Ichiya frantically ran from the attack.

A spike was coming down for him, his eyes widened as he turned around. "Men!" Ichiya shouted.

Cassidy ran jumping up as she stretched out her hand that still had blue flames attached. " **Armanet!** " Her flames stretched and turned into a sword made out of blue flames. She grabbed a hold of it, letting out a yell she cut the spike in two.

Cassidy saw more coming out the corner of her eye, her left hand showed blue flames that took on a form of a shield. She showed it in front of her as it took the first four hits, with ease she made it disappear. The last spike she cut again with her **Flame Sword** , the shield she was using was called **Safeguard**.

"Whoa." Maverick look on in awe. "What spell was that?"

"One of Cassie's favorite I think." Sophie giggled. "That spell allows her magic to make any weapon she wants."

"That was awesome!" Naila cheered as Melody lowered her back on the ground. The others had came to land back down as well.

Cassidy landed on her feet. "We gotta take that thing down and quick." She looked back it, Grace walked up behind her.

"I got a good idea on who could help us." Grace's hand went to her side, she held up a card that glowed purple in color. A purple magic circle rotated in front as it had a eight pointed star in the center with tribal designs all around it. "I call upon in the world of Mythica...open Legendarium." Grace threw up the card. "Gate of the Sophisticated Goddess of Wisdom and Arts! Athena!"

A pretty woman emerged up with a purple aura around her that soon faded out. She wore golden female armour as her hair was tied up in a braided bun to show her golden brown eyes.

"Hello, Grace." Athena smiled with a wave.

"She's so pretty and cool looking!" Naila had hearts in her eyes from looking at the spirit.

Melody eyes narrowed over to Naila. "Were losing her over here."

"I see you managed to get yourself into something again." Athena said with a hint of sternness.

"Yeah I will fill you in on it later but right now I need your help with that squid." Grace pointed to the squid that was still going out of control.

"Hm." Athena looked over at it. "Are you that is a squid?"

"That's not what I wanted to hear you say next Athena!" Grace quickly says. "Can you just help us take it down."

"Sure but one of your friends should keep it busy." Athena reminds.

"I'll do it." Ichiya sat up with a raised hand. "This is my beach now to and I feel I should defend it."

"Okay." All three girls agreed.

A sweat dropped behind his head. "Wait you're actually agreeing? I thought one of you were gonna protest."

"Not a chance." Grace grabbed Ichiya and threw him in the direction. "It's all up to you!"

Ichiya landed a few feet in front of it, he turned around and quickly looked at the huge squid wide eyed. "I have Cassidy watching and I can't let her down" He said proudly as he pulled out a tube and popped the cap. "I been making this especially for you, take a whiff."

A gray mist came from the tube and floated up towards the squids nose as the scent was getting everywhere. The squid made a sickly face from the smell.

"Hey, it's actually working this time!" Eve points out. He caught a whiff of the parfume and made a sickly face. "Oh man."

Everybody held their nose from the smell. Boreas eye twitched before quickly covering his nose. "What the heck is that stuff?"

"Ugh, that is just foul!" Maverick held her nose.

"It smells like every dead sea animal in the world." Sophie says.

"I think I'm gonna puke...no I am." Aidan threw up.

"It's getting bad to where I think I can taste it." Melody made a face. "I'm gonna be sick!"

Athena looked at the squid seriously but her nose soon turned upward when she caught a whiff of it to. "For the sake of the Mythic Gods! What is that smell?" She covered her nose with both hands.

"I call this the smell of my honey Cas, Cassidy." Ichiya let out more.

"DON'T NAME THAT FOUL SMELL AFTER ME!" Cassidy angrily shouted at him with a raised fist.

Grace was already holding her nose as she looked back at her. "Well, you got something?"

"I think so, ugh." Athena's body shook at the smell. "You need Artemis to take out it's sight. Do that and hit it with one blow from all of you, except Jason needs to use fire and not water this time. Also you friend Sophie will need to seal it away...for good. Or it will just put itself back together and you will really have a problem."

"Got it." Grace nodded. "Thank you Athena."

"No problem, now I have to get out of here before my nose falls off from this smell." Athena says. "By the way Cassidy, duck." She disappeared with a purple smoke.

"Why did she say..." Cassidy was about to question until she saw Ichiya being lifted by the squid and thrown over to them. "Ah!" She quickly ducked as he flew over her and onto the ground, Cassidy let out a sigh. "Out of all your spirit's Grace...I think I love her the most."

Grace scoffed. "You go tell the others the plan for me."

"Got it." Cassidy looked back at Ichiya. "Uhhh what about-"

"Don't worry he's safe." Grace waved it off.

"Alright." Cassidy ran off to the others.

Grace looked back at the squid who was still going crazy from the smell. "I don't really blame him for throwing you like that." She pulled out another card, the same magic circle from earlier showed but this one was green. "I call upon in the world of Mythica, open Legendaruim." Grace threw it up in the air. "Gate of the Wild Goddess of the Hunt!" The card glowed green in color. "Artemis!"

A woman appeared with a smirk as her brown hair fell a bit past her shoulders. She had round forest green eyes with a woman hunter like outfit. Artemis had arrows attached to her back with her bow in hand.

"A certain Goddess of Wisdom said you might be needing me in the future." Artemis winked at Grace. "Nice to see ya again Master."

"Is she the Goddess of Wisdom or a fortune teller?" Grace asked in annoyance. "And I told you to just call me Grace, how long do I have to remind you?"

"Until you're eighty and over with gray hair." Artemis teased with a care free wave. "But how can I be of service to you?"

Grace sighed. "I need you to take out that things sight, can you do that for me?"

Artemis raised a brow. "Can I?" She grabbed an arrow with no hesitation. "This is child's play." Artemis said lowly as she quickly ran off.

"Would you be careful!" Grace called out to her.

"Sure thing!" Artemis called back.

The squid looked down at Artemis and quickly snatched one of its tentacles out the water and brought it to slam it down on her. Artemis stayed in place with her eyes closed as she waited with a smile. As the tentacle came slamming down in that spot she jumped up and ran up it with ease. Her eyes widened when she noticed something from getting closer but her look returned back to serious.

"That is being anything but careful Artemis!" Grace shouted running ahead.

"I didn't know she summoned Artemis out here." Jason watched.

"Her bravery isn't the only thing making her beautiful." Hibiki said watching as he had sparkles in his eyes a bit.

A sweat dropped behind both Melody and Jason's heads. "Anything moving that's a female pretty much gets that look in your eyes huh?" Melody questioned.

Artemis jumped off and readied three arrows, her eyes turned to slits as she aimed them.

Grace caught this. "Wait, why is she using three?"

Artemis released them as all three arrows shot ahead. The squid's eyes were so close that each arrow hit an eye as the third arrow hit under a spot. Everybody was caught off guard when a third eye appeared under the two, Artemis had already had another arrow ready.

"Gotcha." Artemis smirked to herself as she let it go. The fourth arrow had hit it directly in the center of its third eye which made the squid react more to this one then the other two. Artemis looked back down at Grace. "Do it now!"

Grace nodded. "Now you guys!" She pointed.

Cassidy had already formed a blue fireball between her hands, she shot it forward. " **Phoenix Flare!** "

Melody jumped up as she had two spiraling dark pink and white currants ready in her open hands. " **Angel Boras!** " She shot them forward as they took on a shape of a massive whirlwind.

" **Ice Dragon**." Boreas took a deep breath. " **ROARR!** " He let loose a large blast of ice, frost and snow blizzard from his mouth.

"Guess it's my turn." Jason jumped up. " **Flame Thrower!** " A large stream of fire shot out from his mouth.

All four attacks went forward and hit the squid dead in the center which sent it in the air.

"Go Sophie!" Grace called out to her.

Glory had already flew her behind it as it was coming to them. Sophie took a deep breath as she showed her left hand that glowed an ice blue color. Glory let her go as Sophie hit a spin, Sophie used her glowing hand to cut the air which opened and showed a Celestial space. The sky turned dark purple in color as all the energy was mostly coming from the cut.

Eve looked at this wide eyed. "This is the first time I actually seen Celestial magic...it's amazing."

Sophie eyes glowed as she now used both hands to open the cut wider. "To seal you away...so you will do others no harm. **Spatial Rift!** "

The rift sucked in the squid and pushed it inside the open rift. Once inside, it closed up and disappeared as the sky went back to it's normal color. Sophie eyes went back to normal as she was about to fall but Glory had caught her.

"That is a lot of magic in one girl." Ichiya says watching her.

Cassidy kept her eyes on her with a proud smile. "It is...let's just be lucky she isn't one of our enemies. That spell is mostly a last resort for her. Once you're sealed in it there is absolutely no way out of there...even the caster can't pull you out. It's kind of a difference between her other spells but with that one you can't have any second thoughts."

"I see why she hesitates to use it." Ichiya hums.

Grace sighed looking up at the sky. "I guess that settles that."

Everybody cheered when Glory and Sophie landed back by them.

"You did great work out there you guys." Hibiki smiles at them. "Your Guild certainly lives up to the hype. We can't thank you all enough."

"Well you can thank us by feeding us." Boreas joked with a laugh, he made a face. "No seriously...I'm starving here."

"When are you not?" Jason raised a brow.

"That was really great work Sophie. Thank you." Cassidy put a hand on top of her head. "I know how much that spell takes out of you."

"No problem." Sophie smiled, she felt light headed as she fell to the side.

"I got yah." Eve caught her. "And don't worry, I won't do anything." He smiled.

"Now I do think your gonna do something." Sophie sighed.

"Well it looks like I am no longer needed." Artemis rested her bow over her shoulder. "If that's all Master, I'll be going now."

"There is one question I wanna know the answer to." Grace says getting everybody's attention. "How did you know it had three eyes?"

"I didn't really." Artemis chuckled. "I noticed it while running up not to mention Athena mention something about it having a weak spot. You wanna know why all of your moves were getting so familiar to it? It had an all seeing eye."

"All seeing eye?" Hibiki repeated with a ponder. "That sounds familiar."

"Well it should. The eye is helped to predict other's movement when its opponent is in sight which is why I didn't move until the last second. The other two eyes were just to throw you off, the real eye it was looking out of was that one underneath. It remains closed and hidden because that's how it sees." Artemis says.

"That makes sense." Ren agrees. "The other eyes were just used as decoy's and probably just used to see us while the other eye was doing the real work. It wasn't memorizing our moves it was predicting them."

"Exactly." Artemis nodded. "I wasn't sure at first which is why I fired three instead of two or one. I knew firing the third arrow and hitting close to it would irritate it enough for it to show it to me."

"Wow." Grace blinked, she cracked a small smile. "That is good work Artemis, thank you for your help. You're dismissed."

"See you guys next time." Artemis winked at them before disappearing with a puff of green smoke.

"Well I think that is enough beach for one day men." Ichiya says joining them. "Let's head back in. I'm sure dinner and things are prepared by now."

Cassidy nodded. "And I can make sure those kids get home safely."

"Are you alright Naila?" Hibiki looked over when he noticed her quiet.

Naila smiled. "Yeah I'm okay."

"Good." Hibiki took her hands. "Because this is the best place to watch the stars at night and I was hoping you would join me tonight."

"Uhh..." Naila trailed off as her cheeks were turning red.

"Just the two of us." He put an arm around her making her blink wide eyed.

"Hands off." Jason got in between them. "Is the only good thing you guys are good at it is being letches? I told you earlier to not touch her if she didn't ask you to. So don't think about ever touching her again, got it?"

Naila looked at him shocked before smiling. "Jason."

"Ohh I see." Hibiki says. "I just thought you were a simple friend but I'm guessing that you are in love with Naila?" Jason eyes widened as both him and Naila stepped back at the words. "Considering you said not to touch all the girls and now you're saying to only not touch Naila." He let out a sigh. "Well this is awkward but that is all you had to say Jason I would have understood."

Jason started to stutter. "N-No you actually got it all wrong. One that love thing isn't me and two Naila is just a Guildmate and a wind teacher."

"What? Is that all I am to you?" Naila pushed past him and stepped forward. "Maybe I should take Hibiki up on his offer." She folded her arms across her chest with a 'hmp' as she looked back at him. "The so called letch is a lot more gentlemen like."

"What?" Jason looked at her taken back. "You gotta be joking, you wouldn't dare betray me like that."

"You can't blame her Jason." Hibiki smirked. "You could be a lot nicer to her."

"What do you know?" Jason pointed.

"Obviously he knows how to treat a girl." Naila looked away.

"Oh please." Jason scoffed folding his arms across his chest.

Hibiki shrugged. "It's not like she is wrong, you should try being more gentle with her you know."

Naila nodded. "Exactly, being more gentle."

"Kinda something like this." Hibiki rubbed a hand down her back as it kept going.

"Ah!" Naila let out a shriek. "Get your hands off me!"

"I told you to stop touching her!" Jason yelled at him.

The others just simply laughed at the three of them. Melody let out a giggle, she looked over when she saw Maverick quiet. Her eyes saddened when she saw how sad she looked.

 **{ Later, that night }**

To thank them, the guys from Blue Pegasus had a big meal prepared. They got them healed up just in case they had any damages from earlier. Cassidy had came back after she took the two kids back home to their parents, just to be sure they were okay.

"I gotta say I feel a lot better." Boreas stretched. He was back in his normal clothing

"This isn't just because you stuffed your face for an hour?" Glory raised a brow, she was now in her human form. Ichiya had got pretty kimono's made for the girls to wear as her's was a pretty red color.

"Nope just rested." Boreas grinned.

"Sure." Melody chuckled as she was leaned over the rail. Her hair was out as she had on pink one that had a bow tied in the back.

Master Bob appeared from the side, Boreas made a face. "You all did such a good thing for us earlier. I would be wrong to let handsome men from Shadow Dimir starve."

Melody let out a nervous giggle. "Right, whatever you say."

He went over by Jason, Cassidy, and Naila.

"I want you to know that I cooked your meal myself." Master Bob says to Jason.

Jason continued to look away as his body shook. "Y-Yeah I bet you did."

Cassidy and Naila continued to smile nervously. "He appreciates it Master Bob." Cassidy says as she had on an all white kimono with a blue bow on the side.

"He also watched you while you napped." Aidan smirked.

Master Bob blushed and held his cheeks. "I really did."

Jason hair stood up. "CREEPY!"

"How is that sweetheart Sophie doing?" Master Bob asked.

Naila looked over at him with a smile. "She should be fine, that spell took a lot out of her so she went in early." Her kimono was a dark blue as her hair was pulled back in it's normal style.

"Anybody seen Grace?" Aidan asked looking around.

"Trust me." Glory jerked her thumb to the side. "She is doing just fine."

Grace was happily drinking with a smile, she was sitting at the bar letting out drunken laughs. She had on a simple black kimono with her hair actually out for once.

"Shouldn't you stop her?" Eve looked back nervously at Cassidy.

"Well it is her vacation." Cassidy sighed. "She earned it today to so no. I will scold her while she has her hangover tomorrow."

"Welp I'm bored." Aidan got up and headed to the door.

"Let me guess you're gonna go climb something?" Glory asked.

"Pretty much." Aidan nodded. "There was this tree out front that was pretty high. It would be fun to see how far I could get up there. I should use something as a rope to wrap around the branches, I might get up there faster." He quickly looked to Melody. "Hey Mel, let me hold your kimono sash." Aidan grabbed a hold of it and started to remove it. "It looks sturdy enough."

"Wait what?" Melody eyes widened. "Hold on a second Aidan this is actual holding together my-" He took the sash that had it tied together which made it fly open and her quickly cover herself. "Ah!" All three of the Trimens from Blue Pegasus caught this and jumped. Their jaws dropped along with their drinks as they had pink hearts in their eyes. "LOOK AWAY!" Melody kicked all three of them.

The three of them let out yells as they were sent across the room.

Cassidy chuckled at the sight.

"My honey Cas." Ichiya's voice echoed as he passed behind her, Cassidy eyes widened as her body started shaking in fear. "Who knows when the next time I will see you again. I may never again get a chance to take in that lovely parfume." He let out a sigh as he started smelling her. "Sniff, sniff."

Cassidy let out a growl as she hit him with a right hook. "You stay away from me!"

"Not the face!" Ichiya called out.

Naila eyes widened as she took a step back. "Nice right hook Cassidy."

"Now even I could take one of Cassidy's right hooks." Boreas scoffed with a smirk.

"Yeah right." Jason rolled his eyes.

Boreas got in his face as Jason did the same. "You know if I didn't know any better I say you were throwing cheap shots there."

"If I'm gonna throw anything it's gonna be you." Jason growled back.

Master Bob appeared behind them which made both boys frantically jump. "No fighting, if you boys are gonna do it then take it outside." He hugged both Jason and Boreas who were squirming to get free and away from him. "But there really is no need to fight over little me."

"You have zero to do with this!" Boreas and Jason shouted.

Naila giggled before taking a look around.

Melody was still holding her kimono shut as she was on the floor with red cheeks, her body shook with wide eyes. "W-Why Aidan? Why?"

"I think I need another drink." Grace put her cup down.

"That is like your eighth one." Glory reminds. "You are drunk."

"I am not drunk Jane." Grace waved her off.

"That confirms it." Glory sighed.

Cassidy was still creeped out by Ichiya as this time she has a flamed fist ready for him. All three of the Blue Pegasus boys were laid out still blushing from seeing Melody. Naila looked back at Boreas and Jason still trying to get loose from Master Bob. This made her look down at her Guild insignia on the back of her hand.

"I don't think I could have chose a better Guild to come to..." Naila smiled.

Later on that night, Sophie had woke up to sit outside on the patio by the beach where their room was. She sat on the rail with a peaceful expression.

Hearing a noise made her look back to see Maverick walking out from inside the open area of their room and onto the patio.

"Hey, I didn't know you went to sleep early to." Sophie says with a smile. She had on gold kimono with a light blue sash around her waist.

"Well I spent half the night checking on you." Maverick walked over to her. She leaned on the rail to look out at the scenery. "Are you all better now?"

Sophie nodded and ruffled her hair. "I'm just fine."

"Hey, hey." Maverick swatted her hands, her kimono was a light green with a red sash around her waist.

Sophie let out a giggle. "But seriously I am better then I was yesterday. I am still sad he's gone for a while but I just have to be a big girl like always and keep it moving. I won't put my life on hold for anyone...and when it's time I know I'll see him again." She smiled closing her eyes. "And it's okay you know."

"What is?" Maverick looked over at her.

"To not know what your magic is." Sophie opened her eyes to look at her from the side. Maverick jumped a bit shocked from her knowing. "No one told me before you go blaming someone, I noticed it already for myself. You don't want to feel weak or like we need to protect you."

"Pretty much." Maverick down.

Sophie looked back ahead. "Even with magic we are gonna protect you Maverick."

This made her let out quiet gasp and look over at her. "Bu-"

"We protect you because you're our friend, not because it's our job to." Sophie says. "There's a big difference in the matter so try to see that." She swung her legs back over and jumped down on the patio floor. "One day you are gonna need to tell someone you need them and not stay quiet." Sophie started walking back to the sliding door. "When you finally do Maverick you'll understand what I'm saying a lot better." She headed inside and slid the door closed behind her.

Maverick looked back as her eyes stayed casted down. She reached in her kimono pocket and pulled out the communication book mark that Callisto gave her. _"To tell someone when I need them.."_ This made her let out a sigh and rest her head on the rail. _"I wish it was that easy..."_

 **{ Meanwhile...}**

Boreas sat on a rock that was close to the water. He had one leg propped up as he used it as his arm rest. The beach was more prettier at night and a nice place to come to if you wanted to just think. He figured everybody was pretty much asleep since Cassidy had to carry an out cold Grace to bed.

He let out a sigh and went to close his eyes until the sound of footsteps made him go on alert. "Who's there?"

"Just me, relax." Melody waved her hand in defense as she was trying to get through the rocks. She had changed into a pair of white capris and pink shirt to sleep in. Melody got a little stuck between the two rocks and held out a hand. "Can I get a little help here?" Her chest was mostly keeping her from getting through.

Boreas folded his arms across his chest. "What, to many late snacks or something?"

"Be a jerk all you want but be a useful one and pull me out!" Melody exclaims.

"Ugh, fine." Boreas stood up and pulled her arm. It took a second but he managed to pulled her out as both of them went falling on the ground.

"Well that hurt." Melody rubbed her head.

"Try sucking in next time Mel." Boreas got back on the rock the way her was before.

"What did you think I was doing Boreas?" Melody took a jump and got up there to sit next to him. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Eh, got bored." Boreas shrugged. "How about you?"

"I always can't sleep at this time a night. Usually home I just read but I decided to take a walk and then I saw you." Melody pulled her legs to her chest. "Kinda thought I was the only one up."

"I did to until I saw Ichiya doing poses at the front in his special pj's." Boreas made a face.

Melody let out a chuckle. "Come on you have to admit that this was a good trip. Even though we had that ugly squid to deal with it was still a fun time." She looked down at her hand. "Thank you by the way."

"Huh, what did I do?" Boreas blinked looking over at her.

"For getting me back in the water." Melody rested her head in her lap as she rested her folded arms on her knees. "I was a bit scared to stay in all that water for that long. I had a feeling Gremory's Island would just pop back up out of nowhere just to remind me..."

Boreas gaze went serious. "Remind you of what?"

"That none of this is over." Melody said lowly. A breeze went by blowing the trees and her hair.

Boreas having the hearing he did had heard her anyway. He let out a slight scoff as he smirked and looked back ahead. "That's fine with me." Melody looked at him from the side shocked. "We'll deal with it like we always do and keep on going. I'm always ready to fight so I'm cool with that."

Melody smiled closing her eyes. "You're such a hot headed Ice Dragon."

Boreas laughed. "Tell me something Master Vaud hasn't." He rubbed the back of his head. "So it really doesn't matter what else pops up. You got us through the good, bad, and the ugly."

Melody lifted her head to look out a the scenery before she smiled again. "Yeah...I do." She sighed. "Boreas if I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anybody. Especially Maverick."

Boreas looked at her confused but nodded. "Okay I promise. Is it bad?"

"I don't know yet." Melody looked down. "But I know what kind of magic Maverick uses."

Boreas smiled. "That's great! Wait, then how come you didn't tell her? And why are you acting like it's such a bad thing?"

"Because Maverick is an Angel Fighter like me..." Melody admits.

Boreas eyes widened in shock looking at her as another breeze flew between them.

* * *

 **That was chapter 22, sorry for it being a long one. A lot of them have been pretty long but it's kind of hard to stop writing once I start. Anyway it looks like Melody couldn't hold the secret anymore not to mention Sophie is now back to her cheerful self while also giving some advice in return. Maverick has some issues to work out herself. A lot of things are going on and it's just about to get more interesting from here on out, remember it's only three more chapters until the Arc begins. And trust me you are not gonna wanna miss it and maybe we might just see if Raven and Chris can fix their problem. So stay with me on this, more Hunter, Melody, Naila, Jason, Boreas, Cassidy, Grace, Ryu, Master Vaud and others in plenty more chapters to come. Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I updated early because I would be very busy next week so I won't have time to get this chapter out on time. So to be sure I got it out two days earlier. But I'll see you all next time!**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 2 Theme Song: -Every Heart- ( BOA/Japanese Version )**

 **Chapter Twenty Three- Training With Naila**


	25. Chapter Twenty Three- Training Naila

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild, story, and my OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Of course I wanna thank you guys for the reviews that you left me for the last chapter. Also I did read all of them and took your criticism to some interest, I do see what Naterthegreater brought up and where you're coming from. I don't really show people really outside their group or ship and I could do better with that and show more of them talking to people outside of their own group/ship. So I definitely will try my best to do that and I already know you guys meant nothing personal about it. Besides that helps me out to make this story better as we move forward and grow so no anger was showed from reading your reviews. I just simply re read my story so I could see it for myself and now I will do my best to change it so thank you guys. And like I said, I will be opening up for Villain OC's after this Arc is finished so I can bring in some more bad guys. Also I'm not really sure when I will open the 'Shadow Dimir OC' applications back up but I think I will know when the time is right. Plus it will give people a chance to really think their character through before wanting them in the story. But that's a while from now so let's just keep focusing on what we have going on here now. I also updated the Shadow Dimir OC information which also has other characters, kind of a small version of a Wiki page for them. Other characters who aren't members but are still involved with the story are on there as well.**

 **Like always I wanna send thank you to the people that leave reviews, also a big welcome and thank you to my new story followers. Don't know how long you really been reading it but thanks for following, and favoriting the story. We are only two chapters away before the Arc begins and things start to get crazy...not that half the Guild isn't already crazy but you guys get it.**

 **New Update Question: Choosing only four, ( Four Males and Four Female btw ) who is your favorite characters in the story so far?**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 2 Theme Song: -Sekai Wo Koete-**

* * *

 **{Chapter Twenty Three- Training Naila}**

Chris had a pondering look on his face while he looked over the map of the mountains.

"Hmm." Chris sat indian style on the floor as he pouted a bit. "This still doesn't look right."

Him and Raven had decided to stay up in the small place that was up in the mountains. Nobody ever used it but the town men from time to time when they did their hunting. It was a small woodend made, three bed home with a wash up spot and sitting area.

They were running into more monsters but one of them had got away and looked to be heading back to where it was created. Both of them managed to follow it up to the mountains but ended up losing it after a while. Chris decided it would be smart to stay where they were and figure out what direction it went in. Raven wasn't to fond of being in one spot with all the monsters popping up but agreed after some convincing.

Raven walked down the steps to the lower part of the home. He walked past Chris letting out a sigh. "Map is upside down."

"Say what!" Chris was startled as he looked at it more closely. This made him let out a chuckle as he flipped it up to the right side. "I knew there was a reason that part didn't look right. I guess it's just the lack of sleep getting to me."

Raven raised a brow at the last part. "You slept practically all day."

"Had to get some sleep in before I pass out from exhaustion. You are just waking up from your nap buddy." Chris reminds, he put the map down on the floor in front of him.

"Couldn't really sleep anyway." Raven shrugged his shoulder. "Besides I only agreed to stay if we both took turns on watch which I know I did."

Chris folded his arms across his chest. "What? You trying to say I'm not good at keeping watch?"

"Your not really the best at it." Raven admits. "But you do try your best."

"Well thanks for the backhanded insult into a compliment and back to an insult Raven, I appreciate it." Chris says staring down at the map.

Raven gave an eye roll. "Leave the sarcasm to Callisto." His mantle, armour, and cape was off as he just had on a sleeveless shirt.

"He is the king of it." Chris chuckled as his eyes went back down to the map. He wore his simple black pants and brown combat boots but didn't have on his red fur jacket. Instead he just had on his black sleeveless shirt that showed off his arms.

"Did you find anything while keeping watch?" Raven questioned.

Chris narrowed his eyes back at him. "Look who's being sarcastic now, but no." He looked back down at the map. "When I did do my rounds I still didn't find anything. Not even tracks but I figured with the rain that it would do that and wash them away."

"I figured that as well." Raven leaned against the wall. "I guess now we just have to-"

A noise outside made both guys quickly snap their heads to the door in suspicion. Their looks got serious as they stared at the door.

"You heard that to right?" Chris asked as his eyes were still planted on the door.

"Yeah." Raven quietly headed to go out the back. "Go check the front."

Chris made a face as his shoulders slumped. "Sure, give me the dangerous front where we just heard the sound." He got up and headed to the window. Chris eased over to peek out the window and quickly saw somebody wearing a cloak that covered their face. The person caught a glimpse of him and gasped before making a run down the steps. Chris quickly ran and yanked the door open and went after them. "Raven!"

The person looked back while trying to get away and ended up running into the chest of Raven. Letting out a yelp, the person flew back and landed on their butt with a thud. Raven kept his look on the person on the ground.

Chris came to a panting stop behind the person, he rested his hands on his knees. "I really start to forget how fast you are."

"Your just old." Raven smirked, a red vein snapped behind Chris head at the comment as he growled. "But there is bigger things here." He says looking back down as the figure of this person look familiar.

"I am not old!" Chris took a step forward and stepped on the person's hand by mistake.

A scream was heard. "Ouch! Chris you moron that's my hand you're standing on!"

Raven eyes widened at the sound of the voice as Chris jumped back in a panic. "Sorry!" Chris stopped and gave the person a confused look. "Wait, how do you know my name and why do you sound like Myra?"

The girl stood up with a sigh and quickly removed the entire hooded robe. A glimpse of her light purple Guild mark showed itself on her right leg as she did a spin.

Her curly, messy, navy blue hair fell to the center of her back as some was pulled back into a neat bun. All her curly bangs fell over her almond shaped, light purple eyes. She stood at 5'6 with nice creamed white skin and a nice curvy body with a C-cup breast size.

"Hey guys!" Myra waved with a wink.

"What the heck!" Chris eyes popped. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just ya know." Myra shrugged. "Hanging around." She smirked at them as both guys continued looking at her wide eyed. "You guys should really blink before your eyes get stuck like that."

This was twenty year old Myra Masters, who was the Guild's only Gun Magic user. Not to mention she is also the younger sister of former member and local healer Rave Masters.

Myra wore a school girl light blue skirt along with a black collared button down that fit just right. A couple of the buttons were undone at the top as she had a gun holster straps attached to each leg. She always wore a black fingerless glove on her right left hand. Both her guns were black with navy blue designs on the side that created a clan symbol.

"Hanging around? You expect us to believe that, how did you even know we were out here?" Raven scolded. "Does Master know your gone? For God sakes he is gonna blow a gasket when he does." He palmed his face with a slap.

"Oh please." Myra waved it off. "Master has been too busy to even know I was gone and I just recently started following you guys."

"You been following us, are you crazy?!" Chris appeared on the side of her. "You could have been seriously hurt with all these damn monsters running around here."

"Oh relax your face muscles." Myra simply palmed his face to push him back. "I didn't start following you guys until yesterday night. I had finished my job early and saw you guys and was just gonna go back home but then I remembered the mission you took. So I decided to follow you just in case you needed help and I was doing pretty good until you caught me."

"You should learn to be more quieter then Myra." Raven folded his arms.

"It's not my fault I tripped on some damaged wooden steps. How old is this place anyway?" Myra put a hand on her hip.

Raven sighed. "None of your business because you are going home. This is an S-Class mission which means you continuing to follow is a breach of Guild rules so you have to leave."

"This so called mission looks more personal to me considering you guys were supposed to be done days ago. But it seems these things just keep a comin for you." Myra smirks as they both looked at her. "What can I say?" She shrugged. "People talk."

"Well you can talk to them as much as you want when we take you back to the train station in the morning." Chris said sternly. "I don't want to even think of what would happen if you got hurt out here." His body shivered a bit as a vision of Rave with red glaring eyes came to mind. "Rave isn't as nice when she is angry. I swear one day I saw devil horns come out of her head."

A sweat dropped behind Myra's head. "Drama king much?"

"Agreed." Raven sighed. "But he is right, this would have been mostly our fault for not noticing you sooner. Now you are going home and that is the end of this."

"Oh really?" Myra questions.

"Yeah, really." Raven walked past and started heading back towards the house.

Myra sighs playfully. "Fine then Raven. You send me back and you guys won't know what direction that monster you all were chasing went." Chris looked at her with a shocked gasp, as this information made Raven stop as well and look at her from the side. "I'll tell you guys to but only if I can come along."

"Not happening." Raven answers.

"Well technically this isn't a S-Class mission anymore." Chris said as he was starting to think about it.

"You can't be serious?" Raven angrily appeared next to him. "Do I need to remind you she broke the rules by following us in the first place."

"Well her following us allowed her to see the things we didn't." Chris pointed out. "Look that one monster out of all of them went fleeing in that direction for a reason. When he saw we were getting the best of all the others, it made a run for it and I got a feeling it went back to it's owner. We find the source...we put an end to this and can go home, so Myra?" This made her look over at him. "I guess you are tagging along."

"Awesome!" Myra jumped with a laugh.

Raven sighed slapping his forehead. "Great."

"Come on and ease up." Chris nudged him. "Having Myra around might ease things up. Now which direction did it go in?"

"East." Myra pointed towards deeper in the mountains. "I was just gonna give you guys clues tonight so you could find it on your own but looks like I don't have to." She smiled as she started walking forward with her hands behind her back. "Looks like we are hunting monsters together guys."

"Rock." Raven calls out.

"What?" Myra looked back at him, her foot hit rock that was sticking up from the ground. She let out a yell as she tripped over it and fell. "Whoa!"

Chris and Raven winced when they heard the thud from her fall. "This is gonna be a longer mission then I thought." Chris says with a nervous chuckle.

"Maybe even longer." Raven said as he walked forward, he bent over and offered Myra a hand. "Come on."

Myra just rubbed the back of her neck with a giggle. "You think I would have saw that." She took his hand. "Thanks."

Chris smiled at this before looking up at the stars, his look turned serious as his eyes lowered. _"I really hope you don't have anything to do with any of this...Hunter."_

 **{ The next morning, in Moravia }**

Naila walked down the sunny morning streets with a smile as the town was just as busy as always. She stopped at a certain shop and looked through the window that displayed different swords and weapons. A whip had caught her eye as it had a silver handle and a long black whip that had a black star attached to the end.

"Ooh that is pretty." Naila looked at in awe as she had her hands and face practically pressed up against the glass. "Could help a lot...I haven't used a magic whip in a long time." She looked at the price as her head hung. "That isn't even close to my price range."

The bell to the shop door had rung as Enzo had walked out. He stopped when he saw Naila pressed up against the glass, a sweat dropped behind his head.

"Um Naila..." Enzo finally spoke.

Naila let out a shriek as she jumped and spun around. "Enzo! How long have you been standing right there?"

Enzo smirked. "Long enough to see you drooling on the display window."

Naila eyes lowered as she used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. "I was not drooling." She looked up at him. "But what are you doing here?"

"Just came to get my sword sharpened. Kinda been dull since the last fight I had, not to mention it still reeks of ink." Enzo sighed. "I still can't get that smell out of my nose."

Naila tilted her head. "Hmm. You should try lighting scented candles in your home. There is this special one that smells like cinnamon, that I got Jason not to long ago." She smiled.

"I was wondering why he smelt like that, just when I thought Boreas nose has finally failed him." Enzo folded his arms across his chest.

"So he has been using it." Naila put her hands on her hip with a pout. "That little elemental liar."

"Good one." Enzo smirked at the insult, he noticed the ring on her finger as his eyes quickly turned to slits. _"Hold on."_ He eyed it carefully. _"I've seen that ring before..."_

Naila noticed Enzo going into deep thought, she leaned forward to look at him. "Um Enzo...are you okay over there?"

Enzo snapped out of it. "Sorry Naila. I was just thinking of something from earlier."

She leaned up to full height. "If you say so. So what are you doing today?"

"Usually I just train but today I'm kind of relaxing. Min went with Sol and Elm to focus on stuff for the big festival coming up and I could use a break from nagging." Enzo shrugs.

"Women only nag because we care." Naila smiles.

Enzo rolled his eyes. "Tell that to my headaches."

Naila let out a giggle until a thought came to mind. "Actually if you're not doing anything right now, do you think you could help me out. I promised Jason I would help him train soon so he could learn Wind Magic but I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

Enzo gave her a shocked look. "You never trained anyone?"

"No, I haven't." Naila eyes lowered as she held her arm. "My friend Yuki was the one that basically trained me. So I never really knew how to train another person before."

"Hmm. Is that so?" Enzo gave it some thought as he closed his eyes with an amused smile. "Alright Naila. If you wanna get some tips then I will take you to two of the best experts next to me."

"The first one isn't Master is it?" Naila raised a brow.

"Nope." Enzo turned around and started walking down the street. "Well don't just stand there Naily, get a move on."

Naila quickly ran to catch up with him. "Wait up!" She came to a running stop next to him as she started walking at his pace. "And did you just call me Naily?"

"Sure did." Enzo nodded. "If you haven't noticed by now I don't really call people by their full names all the time, unless I'm angry."

"You call Melody, Minoru, and Boreas full names a lot." Naila points out.

"Because they have a way to piss me off a lot." Enzo shrugs. "But they do it out of...actually I came to the conclusion they do it just because. Although if your not to fond of the nickname-"

"No, no, I like it." Naila showed her hands in defense with a smile. "It means I'm finally getting accepted around here."

Enzo looked at her from the side. "I'm pretty sure you're already accepted. I speak for everyone when I say that you and Maverick fit in just fine, especially you. Almost as if you were meant to be here all along."

"Oh you don't have to say all of that." Naila chuckles.

"Alright, I won't." Enzo says making her stop wide eyed as he continued walking.

"Wait Enzo! I was just kidding about that!" Naila ran after him with a whine.

Enzo took her back near the Guild but instead of going inside they went in the back of the large building. It was a small stream back there as they had to simply hop across to get to the other side. Naila looked in awe when she noticed how the trees were different back there. It was plenty of pretty blossom trees, some were pink and other's were white.

"Wow." Naila stopped looking around. "This place is beautiful. I been in the back but I never saw all of this before, how come it's hidden with regular trees in the front."

Enzo stopped. "Don't really know that answer. Master Vaud says this was were the first Master stayed a lot and it's another place she used to train. The only people that know about this is Guild members, but Boreas is still banned for another year."

Naila laughed nervously. "I can only imagine why."

"Don't wanna know." Enzo smirked. "But let's just say that he has the bump to prove what happens when you get Master to that point. I kinda think people forget he is a Great Wizard Saint at times."

"Oh yeah." Naila turns around. "He is the youngest one to reach that rank in the magic world in a long time. Isn't he number six?"

Enzo shook his head. "Seventh, but being one of them still means something."

"That is true." Naila nodded, her eyes went wide when she heard a loud boom echo through the area. "Whoa! Sounds like somebody is doing construction, what is that?"

"Probably the two people I was telling you about." Enzo says as he started walking again. "Follow me."

Naila quickly jogged after him as they went deeper into the blossom trees. They soon arrived to a big open field that was made into the shape of a huge circle with the trees surrounding it. Naila eyes widened when she saw the smoke clear to show Grace and Cassidy breathing heavily.

"You really should try working constant pivot your right foot does." Cassidy breathed out. Her hair was up in a high ponytail as she still had both hands on her sword.

"You mean like the same thing with your left?" Grace raised a brow as Cassidy flinched a bit. "What, didn't think I notice that?" Her hair was in it's usual side ponytail as she had her mini leather jacket off to show her red tank top.

"Actually." Cassidy moved her left foot as Grace caught this. "I was counting on it!"

Instead of taking off to the right like Grace thought she would Cassidy came at her from the left side. This made her eyes widen in shock before quickly dodging the hit, she swung her sword as both of theirs clashed together. Both girls were trying to overpower the other but neither was having it or easing up.

"I forgot Grace always uses her sword." Naila watches in interest. "I didn't even know Grace magic grown to pair up with Cassie's."

"Believe it or not Grace uses her sword more then her spirits and it's not anything against them. She is just mostly the person that likes to fight with them instead of using them to fight for her all the time. So if she knows she can handle something without them then she will." Enzo explains, Grace was starting to push Cassidy back but then Cassidy started to push her back to her original spot. "Cas's magic you could say matches Erza Scarlet, I'm not sure you heard of her though."

"Oh I have." Naila nodded excited. "It would be pretty cool to see those two fight one day. For fun that is."

"They already have actually. Both of them always fight when they see each other again." Enzo says making her look at him shocked. "Shadow Dimir and Fairy Tail are the most closes Guilds out of every one in Fiore. It's like the Guilds are cousins that you see from time to time and even though we fight we still look out for each other. Both Guilds stand for the same thing, the most you hear about the both of them is how strong we are."

"Yeah." Naila smiles. "Like a bond nobody can break."

Enzo nodded. "Exactly and the reason Cassidy and Erza has fought is because once a year Shadow Dimir and Fairy Tail holds our own fun little tournament." He folded his arms across his chest.

Cassidy jumped out the way and flipped over Grace who quickly spun around as both of them locked swords again.

"A tournament, seriously?" Naila took her eyes back off the women to look at Enzo.

"Yup." Enzo continued watching Cassidy and Grace. "Both Master Makorov and Master Vaud pick their ten and put them in matches against each other. There is no prize in the end since we do it just for fun, the Masters have this small friendly rivalry of who is the strongest. Master Vaud says it's Shadow Dimir then Fairy Tail then Master Makorov says it's Fairy Tail then Shadow Dimir. Why do you think you see both Guilds hold up this from time to time." He made the number one gesture with his finger but kept his thumb out.

"I kinda just thought because it looked cool." Naila shrugs. "Is there a deeper reason to why it looks like you're holding up two fingers instead of one?"

Enzo smirked. "I can only tell you so much. The rest is something the Master's should tell you but plain and simple they always have a tournament for fun. Only to see who is stronger, who gotten stronger, and just for fun mostly. Then the last day we have this big party at Fairy Tail, the whole thing kind of became tradition."

"That's a touchy family reunion considering you fight first." Naila says. "But it sound like fun. Hopefully I get a chance to compete, I really want to meet some of their members."

"You will. It's been going on for a while now, Fairy Tail one last year and we won the year before that. Believe it or not it has always been like that. Neither Guild one twice in a row." Enzo gave a shrug. "Just shows how much each person pays attention to the other. Trust me, you will have fun even if you win or lose because nobody would judge you."

Naila smiled as she looked back ahead. "I guess there is a reason you all are so close."

They turned their attention back ahead when both Cassidy broke away from Grace to make her sword disappear. Grace quickly went to take advantage of the opening and brought her sword down.

Cassidy beat her to the punch as her shield made out of her flames took it's place, she quickly stuck out her other hand. Blue colored Phoenix Flames covered her hand as it took the shape of a spear instead.

Grace caught the spear coming at her out the corner of her eye and jumped out the way. Cassidy jumped up as the shield she had in her hand turned into another spear. She came down and connected the first spear with Grace sword as both girls started clashing weapons again. Cassidy moved fluently as she used one to block and the the other to strike. Grace locked up with one of her spears and managed to overpower Cassidy to the point where it flew out her hand.

Cassidy eyes widened as the spear landed in the ground and disappeared. Grace launched at her with her sword but Cassidy held both ends of the spear she still had to block it just in time as both weapons locked.

"Look who needs to watch their footing now smart mouth." Grace says.

Cassidy smirked. "You."

Grace blinked confused. "What?"

The spear wrapped itself around the sword as it started to change to now take on the weapon of a whip. Cassidy gave it a tug and threw the whip up in the air as it snatched the sword out of Grace's hand in the process. Grace looked up at this but was quickly grabbed by Cassidy. She brought her down, putting her feet in her stomach she flipped Grace over top of her and onto the ground.

Cassidy made sure the whip disappeared as the sword came down, and she jumped to her feet. She caught it with ease and pointed it down at Grace. "Looks like I win this week."

Grace scoffed as she closed her eyes with a smirk. "Alright blue flames you win this round." She sat up and turned around.

"That was awesome." Naila says with a slight laugh.

"Call this funny but neither of them were trying today." Enzo points out.

"How do you know?" Naila looked at him shocked.

"Because it's not that easy to knock Cassidy's weapon out her hand unless it hit it's limit. Also Grace isn't an easy one to catch off guard." Enzo shrugged, he let out a low sigh. "Might as well let them know we're here. Hey you two!"

"Hm." Cassidy turned her head in the direction of the voice, she lowered the sword with a smile as she waved. "Hey you guys!"

Grace eyed her as she quickly got up and used her foot to kick her own sword out of Cassidy's hand. Cassidy eyes widened shocked as Grace grabbed her sword in mid air and pointed at her neck. Both Naila and even Enzo had the same shocked expression from just seeing that.

"Don't you ever...take your eyes off of me." Grace said sternly as she smirked a bit. "Things could have ended badly if I wasn't on your side."

Cassidy blinked a couple times still in shock but soon ended up smiling. "I'll be sure to make note of that Grace. Good job."

Grace shrugged a shoulder. "Likewise."

Enzo and Naila had made their way over to them.

"That was so awesome!" Naila cheered with a jump. "You really gotten stronger Cassie. Then again you would have to, to become S-Class and all but you gotten really strong. Not that you're not strong to Grace, I mean everybody already knows how strong you are." Enzo shook his head at her rambling as Cassidy watched her with an amused look. Grace simply lowered her sword and looked at her. "To sum things up you guys were awesome."

Cassidy chuckled. "We get what you mean Naila, thank you."

"What are you two doing out here though?" Grace questioned as she put her sword back in it's sheath.

"Naila here is gonna be training Jason when it comes to Wind Magic but hasn't trained anyone before. So she was looking for a bit of guidance and I figured the best people to ask questions would be you two." Enzo motions a hand to the two of them.

Grace sighed. "In other words you were to lazy to do it yourself."

Enzo smirked. "Half and half. Thing is she needs tips on how to train somebody and Cassidy loves to talk-I mean help." Cassidy eyed him for his fake slip up as Grace simply snickered.

"I just really wanna know how to be a good teacher since I'm still trying to master it myself." Naila spoke back up.

Cassidy put a hand on her shoulder. "Well the first thing you would have to do is master your own skill yourself. You can't teach what you don't know, it's like the blind leading the blind."

"And that ends with one killing the other by doing something stupid." Grace says folding her arms across her chest. "To train you have to get trained and I never really do this but..." In one quick movement she unsheathed her sword and pointed an inch from Naila's throat. "How bad do you wanna learn?"

Naila eyes widened as she now felt a bit of fear. "Uhh...I."

"Remember we want to help her Grace." Cassidy smiles nervously. "Not give her a damn heart attack." She mumbled.

Grace gave her a stern look. "Plan and simple Naila. We don't waste our time on people who don't really want to perfect their magic or learn how to use it."

Naila kept looking at her afraid until she swallowed the lump in her throat. Finding her confidence she simply pushed her sword away from her neck which shocked Cassidy and Enzo. "I'm not afraid to learn how to use Wind Magic better. It's for myself and for me to train others that wish to learn it in the future."

"That so?" Grace smirked. "Then I will agree to help you today if Cassidy wants to help to." She lowered her sword.

"I would love to." Cassidy nodded.

"Wait but neither of you know Wind Magic." Naila pointed out.

"Don't need to." Cassidy smiled. "You wanna learn how to use your magic better and unlock new things. The only way to do that is to sometimes train with people outside your magic element. Think about it, what are your chances of running into somebody that knows Wind Magic to?" Naila thought about it and soon saw what she meant. "Slim, which means others are gonna have different magic from yours. So let's spar out and see how strong that Wind and Illusion Magic really is."

Naila looked at them with a nervous smile. "W-Wait a second, fight you both like separately right?"

"You wish don't you." Grace gripped her sword.

Cassidy's body lit up in blue flames as she kept her eyes on Naila.

"Well good luck Naily." Enzo started backing up.

"Hold on you can't just leave me!" Naila held a hand out for him as she turned around.

"Relax." Enzo waves it off. "I'm just getting out of the line of danger."

"Are you saying I'm in danger?" Naila shouts.

"No, no, no." Enzo kept backing up. "Actually...yes."

"Maybe the two of us on one is gonna pretty hard for you." Grace backed up. "You knew Cassidy first so I will let her kick your butt first." The truth is she wanted to watch for herself and actually see how strong she was from her point of view.

Naila kept looking at Cassidy as a pit of nerves were in her stomach. "Y-Your serious about this?"

Cassidy smirked. "Sure am and just to break it to you I won't hold back on you. I'm a little interested in how strong you gotten myself so let's see if you live up to your parents. Here is your first lesson to becoming a teacher Naila, you have to make and learn from your mistakes. Once you do you can easily point out others and already know how to fix them because you yourself have done them."

Naila nodded as she let out a deep breath and took her stance. "Okay, I'm ready."

"I'll be the judge of that one." Cassidy lifted her foot.

Grace and Enzo watched as Cassidy quickly took off and went to land a punch to Naila but it went right though. Her eyes widened as the illusion disappeared, Grace eyes widened when Naila popped up behind Cassidy. Naila swung her leg to land a kick but Cassidy grabbed her foot with ease in mid swing as it was Naila's turn to be shocked.

Cassidy smirked as she landed a punch to her stomach. Naila winced but still focused as wind currents covered her foot, she kicked Cassidy in the gut. Using the wind she was able to blow both of them back away from each other, Cassidy caught herself and launched back towards Naila.

Naila saw she was about to hit the tree but used her feet to hit it instead. She used the wind to propel herself off the tree and take off flying forward. Both girls met each other halfway with a fist as the wind from Naila's magic sent off a huge breeze.

This caused the flames from Cassidy's magic to fly all over the place as she started to overpower Naila back a bit.

Enzo watched this with interest. "Looks like Cas is up against her only weakness." He said to himself. _"Her magic can't do damage if Naila's wind doesn't let her get close to her..."_

Cassidy broke contact as she kneed Naila in the gut which made her grab a hold of her stomach, taking her foot, she landed a front kick to her back.

Naila let out a scream as she was sent flying forward, she hit the ground and rolled a couple of times before coming to a stop. Cassidy landed not to far from her as Naila was up on her knees trying to recover from both strong kicks she got. She coughed a couple of times before looking back up as she was a bit bruised up..

Grace watched this with a bit of amusement. _"The only way for her to come close to even a tie is to stop taking it easy on Cassidy."_

"The girl has the upper hand and doesn't even know it." Athena's voice came from next to her.

"Same thing I said..." Grace brows furrowed as she snapped her head to the side to see the Goddess of Wisdom and Arts next to her. Her entire body flinched out of shock as her eyes widened. "What in the crap! I did not summon you Athena! So why are you here?"

"I know. I passed through on my own accord." Athena shrugs. "This fight kind of interest me. It's been a while since I seen a person with the power to win but can't see it. Goes to show she isn't paying attention...unless."

"Unless what?" Grace raised a brow.

"Nothing." Athena dismissed it.

"Fine." Grace looked back ahead. "And stop coming through without me summoning you, I hate that."

"Aphrodite did it, yet I have yet to hear her get the speech I'm getting." Athena reminds.

Grace glared. "Oh grow up and stop pointing fingers."

Athena stayed quiet for a bit, she shrugged her shoulders after a while. "...Well you did start it."

The flames around Cassidy body had disappeared as she looked at Naila who was struggling to get up. "Do you wanna stop?" She rested a hand on her hip. "It's okay if you can't do it."

Naila fist clenched the ground. "No it's not okay and that's kind of sad that you think I would give up that easy." A gray magic circle appeared under Cassidy who was caught off guard. "I'm not the same little girl you met years ago that was scared to fight."

Enzo and Cassidy eyes widened when a blue magic circle had appeared under Naila at the same time a wind dome had covered Cassidy. This gave Naila more time to recover and get back up to her feet.

Cassidy looked around the wind dome before calling fire to both of her hands. " **Armament, Flame Halberd!** "

The blue flames made itself into a huge halberd sword, she used it to cut through but was amazed that it actually went through.

"Wait a second..." Cassidy caught on.

Athena smirked. "Now that's a nice move."

Hearing movement behind her, Cassidy turned around just in time to see Naila jumping up. She already had her gray magic circle ready in the air before aiming it down at her. Naila let out a yell as she sent a huge blast of wind currents towards her. The dome around Cassidy dropped completely, as the blast took the shape of a tunnel, it was heading to Cassidy at a fast speed.

Cassidy made her halberd disappear. " **Safeguard!** " Her shield formed one hand as she used it to block the attack.

The blast pushed Cassidy back as Naila spun through the wind like tunnel with ease.

Naila made the attack stop as she was now in front of Cassidy who eyes went wide. Cassidy blocked her first hit, until Naila slammed her free hand against her stomach, palm first.

She sent a blast of wind through her palm that sent Cassidy flying back, much to Enzo and Grace surprise. Cassidy hit the ground a couple of times before flipping back up to her feet, she skidded back to a stop.

"Knocking Cassidy off her feet isn't easy." Grace continued looking. Her mind went back to the wind dome and how easy it was for Cassidy to cut through it. "Something about that wind dome still bothers me."

"It shouldn't." Athena said plainly. "Your friend simply pretended to cast a wind dome spell by summoning the magic circle. But if you were watching, once the blue magic circle appeared the other one disappeared. So that obviously means..."

Grace nodded catching on. "That wind dome Naila put up was just an illusion...that is a good move."

"Yeah but look." Athena pointed back.

Cassidy stood up but winced holding her stomach with a smirk. "That was a pretty good trick. I'm impressed." Naila breathed heavily as she looked at her. "But there is one thing you do have to know Naila before you can train anybody." She started to form a large fireball in her hands. Naila went to try and move or to block it but her body still felt a bit drained from using that much magic. " **Phoenix**..." Cassidy aimed it at her. " **Flare!** "

The blast shot out at her as Naila watched it come to her with wide eyes. Her gray magic circle spun under her as her real wind dome covered her just in time as the blast hit.

Cassidy's attack fought against the dome for a while before dying down at the same time Naila's wind dome barrier dropped.

Naila dropped to her knees exhausted as Cassidy was now standing above her with flames covering her hand. The smoke cleared up as Naila had a bit of burns from damage but nothing too serious. Some of the hair that she had pulled back in a pony tail had came undone and fell around her and in her face.

The only real damage was the burns and her clothes were a bit ripped. Naila winced as she looked up at Cassidy.

"The thing you need to learn about training is that every master knows their limit." Cassidy spoke up. "You made mistakes and you learned from them very quickly. Which is a good thing, you took it easy on me which means I had to take it harder on you to get results. I already knew you had more power behind you then that not to mention you are a good tactic. Making the illusion of the fake wind dome was amazing considering it gave off the feeling of a real one and it takes a lot power to do that. But by doing that you payed for it after hitting me with the attacks you used. You were drained to the point where you couldn't block it with another attack...so try not to do that again."

Naila looked down as she nodded. "Yes, mam."

Cassidy smiled. "But even with that I am still proud of you." Naila looked up at her shocked. "You have really grown since the last time I seen you. Your mother would be very proud."

Naila soon smiled. "Thanks!"

Enzo and Grace walked over. "That was a pretty good sparring match. Few mistakes here and there bit for once I am actually impressed that somebody literally knocked you off your feet." Enzo looked to Cassidy.

Cassidy simply sighed. "It happens to all of us at some point."

"Still..." Grace went over to Naila and offered her a hand. "You did a good job and no doubt you are gonna be a okay teacher one day."

"Thanks Grace." Naila took her hand and let Grace help her up to her feet.

"I should get you healed up since I caused most of that." Cassidy motions to Naila's bruises and burns. "Not to mention have Jane help me out." She rubbed her back with a wince.

"Well Naila, I guess next time it will be me and you." Grace folded her arms across her chest.

"What?" Naila looked at her wide eyed. She stepped back nervously. "Your joking right?"

"What happened to that confidence?" Enzo joked.

"It left when you did buddy!" Naila pointed at him.

Grace smirked. "Well I took it easy on you by letting Cassidy fight you one on one but I'm gonna be a bit harder and only because I already watched you."

Naila let her head hang with a gloom. "I should have just sucked it up and fought you both."

Cassidy patted her back gently with a smile. "There, there. Grace isn't that evil when sparring, considering she mostly spars with one of her spirits. Me and her just did this out of a little rivalry we have."

"Then how come you both agreed to help me?" Naila looked at them.

"Because you wanted it." Grace shrugged with her arms folded across her chest. "We're not gonna turn you away if you needed help. You wanted to be a trainer and we had to show you the things that comes with training and the lessons."

"Although I do have to say you already have powerful Wind Magic." Athena says coming into view. "So all there is left to do is to is to learn more about wind itself. Learn a couple more spells and tricks and you will be all set.

Naila jumped with a shriek. "When did she get here?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "She just popped up while you two were fighting."

"Anyway." Athena looks back to Naila with a smile. "If you want some advice for the future you should keep training and unlocking new spells to master. And the one person to ask would be the Guild mate who is practically named after wind."

"Who's that?" Naila made a confused face.

"She means Melody." Enzo answers. "Hence the name 'Sky Queen' that you hear enemies call her. Her element as an Angel Fighter is basically using the wind element."

"Let her show you a couple of tricks and you will be able to train your friend in no time, maybe even sooner then you think." Athena winks. "Find what keeps your power going and use that, I'll see you all another time. Goodbye Grace."

"Yeah, yeah, could you just come when I summon you next time?" Grace eyes narrowed to look at her from the side.

"There is no fun in that." Athena disappeared with a smirk.

Grace let out a growl as she was to late to try and grab her. "I bet she saw that coming to." Her eye twitched.

"Well she is the Goddess of Wisdom and Arts." Cassidy put her hands on her hips with a chuckle.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Grace shouts.

Naila smiled at them before looking back to Enzo. "Wait a second here."

"What's the problem?" Enzo raised a brow.

"If you knew that I would end up having to ask Melody to train me a little first, why did you make me do all of this?" Naila questioned.

Enzo smirked. "Because as I said before, these two will teach you something that she probably won't. Didn't you get some good tips and lessons from them?"

Naila thought about it. "Yeah...I really did."

"Then that's why." Enzo shrugged. "Besides there is no fun just telling you. Sometimes action helps you understand more then words ever could. Now you have to continue to learn Wind Magic, get some tips and then start training Jason in the near future. Which is gonna be hard work I hope you know."

"I can handle it." Naila nodded feeling confident.

"Come on Naila so I can get you healed up!" Cassidy called out.

Naila ran over to her. "Coming!"

Enzo smiled looking at her. "Yeah, I think you can to." He looked over when he saw Grace walk over to stand next to him. "I have a question for you."

Grace started putting her jacket back on. "Which is?"

"Have you noticed something familiar about the ring that Naila has on?" Enzo asked.

Grace flicked her eyes from Naila and Cassidy to look at him from the side. "I noticed it the day she got here actually. I'm surprised nobody seen the resemblance but Cassidy said to stay out of it."

"I guess that's all we can do." Enzo closed his eyes. "Still...what is she to him?"

Grace looked back at Naila with a suspicious look. "Wish I knew myself."

 **{ Later, that night }**

After Cassidy had healed her up, Naila had went back home to change her clothes that got damaged. Melody didn't come to the Guild hall today which people found weird but also assumed she just didn't feel up to it. Sophie had already assured her that Melody would most definitely say yes when it came to training or showing her some tricks with Wind Magic.

Naila had to give a big thanks to Enzo who took her to Grace and Cassidy in the first place. They gave her a lot of advice that would help her for the future and even now. She definitely saw why both of them were S-Class, Grace even said they would fight but not until she gets more training. Naila looked forward to fighting her in the future but was still a bit scared and nervous. Cassidy had simply told her to push the nerves to the back and always just focus on the person in front of you that you're fighting.

It was now late as all the lights had came on to light up the town as normal.

The only place that didn't have that many lights was the Moravia Park. After she changed she had went there for a couple of hours to relax and actually look around the park.

Considering the last time she was there she had ran after Cassidy so she didn't really get a chance to sightsee. Instead of leaving her hair down, she had pulled it up in a neat ponytail and left out her bangs.

Naila sat on the ground as her back was rested against a tree. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw Jason walking over to her.

"Jason!" Naila waved a hand.

He came to a stop a little ways away from her as he noticed the bandages on her left wrist. "You and Cassidy sure did a number on each other, didn't you?"

"Yeah we-wait how do you know?" Naila looked at him taken back.

"Enzo told Sophie and Sophie well...has a big mouth." Jason shrugged. "But I went back to Enzo and got the full story for myself. Seems like you got some advice for the future and your even gonna ask Melody to teach you some things."

"Just a little." Naila made some space between her fingers. "Mostly just educate me, the things I need to remember and some more things. Also it would be cool to learn a trick about wind from her and that way when I get better I can train you. That way you can be just as good if not better."

Jason raised a brow. "Is that what this is all about?"

Naila stood up. "No it isn't." She walked forward and stood across from him. "I want to protect myself better then I could before because I know I can. So to sum it up for you I want to be able to protect myself and you, I still owe ya twice you know." Naila winked.

Jason looked at her shocked, he soon smirked and closed his eyes. "Yeah I know, I'm sure the day will come."

Naila walked past him. "It sure will." She waved back at him as she continued walking. "Goodnight Jason, I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned to the side to watch her leave. "Goodnight, Naila." Jason continued watching her leave as he tucked his hands away in his pants pocket. His eyes narrowed down as he turned to look at the tree when he thought he had heard something. "Just great, I'm hearing crap again."

A little girl that stood at 5'0 with straight golden blonde hair, appeared behind him.

You couldn't see her eyes and her neat bangs fell across her forehead while her hair came to her ankles. The girl looked to be a kid due to her body structure as she was slim. She had on a long sleeved black dress that fell frilly at the bottom and the sleeves were open cut. A weird bright red jewel was attached to the center upper part of the dress as she was bare feet.

The girl appeared over Jason's shoulder as her almond shaped, dark red eyes were now visible.

"You wanna know the strange thing about love." She spoke making his eyes widen. "It causes more pain then happiness, a pain you will soon feel." The little girl grinned wickedly.

Jason quickly turned around to see nobody there as it was just more town people walking around the area like normal. He got out of the defense stance he was in and stood up straight as he looked around. His brows furrowed as he turned back to look at the tree, he looked down to the ground.

"I guess I just need some sleep." Jason rubbed the back of his head. Giving a shrug, he shoved his hands in his pants pockets as he headed off.

The same little girl watched him from up in the trees with the same grin from earlier. Her head tilted to the side as she watched Jason leave.

"Hunter was right, this is gonna be a lot of fun." She let out a light giggle. "I always wanted to play with Shadows..."

* * *

 **Well I got that chapter out of the way! I hope this is what you guys meant about different members interacting with each other. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't what you thought it would be, I kind of figured for Naila to have to be a Wind teacher she would need to get better herself. So this was kind of different which is why I changed the title a bit. Still I hope this chapter was okay though. Also you meet another character, I told you guys new faces would be brought up during this Arc. Shadow Dimir's, Gun Magic User, Myra Masters who is the sister of former member Rave Masters. Like I said the Guild has a lot more history that you all will get a little background to in the Arc coming up. It also looks like Melody isn't the only one getting watched anymore. Jason may be getting an unwanted play mate during this and I just don't think she is nice...just a hunch. Also what Hunter is up to will be brought up soon so don't worry. We are almost there guys, just two more chapters so bare with me. But as before I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and I will see you all next time!**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 2 Theme Song: -Every Heart- ( BOA/Japanese Version )**

 **Chapter Twenty Four- Happy Birthday Maverick?**


	26. Chapter Twenty Four- Happy Birthday

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild, story, and OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I hope everybody had a good Thanksgiving and ate a lot, I wasn't really feeling it this year since I was sick. Tried to eat but just couldn't, I eventually got over it but I didn't eat as much as normal. Enough about my personal life here, lol. But we are up to 24 chapters and soon thirty, also we are almost to 230 reviews which was the second goal. We are doing pretty good and there is one more chapter after this before the Arc but you might as well say the next chapter is when it basically starts actually. I mean things won't pick up until the chapter after that which is 26 but chapter 25 will be a key chapter to read. Who knows, Hunter may pop up as well. Won't find out until you keep reading also as I said before, Shadow Dimir OC applications are still closed. The only ones that will open up after this Arc is the** **Villain OC's and mostly because I need more. I have the one's I need for this Arc already and I got a feeling people will hate them...but in a good way! There is a such thing as hating something in a bad way right? Oh well if it's not but I really don't know when I will open backup OC applications for the Guild itself and only because I have more to do. I got more Guild history to figure out, more Arc's to sit up and fit them into the big story line. Making new characters to play a role in the story as well but not as members. Just a lot and I don't really feel like going through the whole application process right now, it's a lot of work. And no offence to anyone but I just want to focus on the characters I have now for a while. I promise that I will open them back up sometime next year in the Spring or Summer but not anytime soon.**

 **Just had to clear that up and hopefully people understand. Also of course I wanna thank my readers that has been here since the prologue lol. Not to mention to the people without OC's, I'm glad people still love to read it without having a character. It shows I'm doing something right here but enough talking, you guys waited for a chapter long enough!**

 **New Update Question: What is your favorite and best funny moment in Shadow Dimir so far?**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 2 Theme Song: -Sekai Wo Koete-**

* * *

 **{Chapter Twenty Four- Happy Birthday Maverick?}**

 _A woman with curly burnt orange hair was sitting on the seat in the window sill as she looked out at Gremory's Island._

 _Her bangs stayed curled up to fall over her wide, slanted, dark red eyes. All of her hair stayed out as she had black burned tips to make her hair really stand out. She had pale skin but not unhealthy, the woman stood at 5'6 with a petite firm build and D-cup breast size._

 _The woman's gaze stayed out the window as she looked at the rain falling and the dark stormy clouds. She wore a white long sleeve dress that had slit on both sides to show her legs and the cut showed off her cleavage. Even though her style was simple, her jewelry really topped it off as she had on rings, a necklace and earrings to match._

 _"This weather matches this island." Her eyes lowered sadly. "Almost as if it's crying."_

 _The sound of the huge doubled door creaked open as one door opened up. A five year old Maverick peaked her head in to see the person she was looking for sitting at the window._

 _"Maverick." The woman called out making her gasp in shock, this made her smirk. "I know that's you. Come in here."_

 _"Are you sure?" Maverick peaked in a little more. All her hair was pulled up in a neat ponytail as she had on green dress with flowers decorating the bottom._

 _"I'm positive." She nodded with a chuckle. "I want to show you something anyway."_

 _"Okay." Maverick ran inside and over to her, she had to jump a few times but still couldn't reach the sofa spot._ _The woman simply laughed as she grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her up to sit in her lap. Maverick pouted and looked up at her. "I could have done that to mom."_

 _"I know but you looked so cute trying." Her mother chuckled at her. "So you cute and helpless so I had to lend a hand."_

 _"Hey, how come one of the guards called you Cynthia?" Maverick questioned._

 _"Because that's my name." Her mother poked her on top of her head. Maverick opened her mouth to speak but she cut her off. "And no that doesn't mean you can call me that, you still have to call me mom."_

 _Maverick huffed folding her arms across her chest. "I like Cynthia better."_

 _"To bad red head." Cynthia patted her head slightly. "Did you see the storm clouds?" She pointed to the window. "Kinda came from out of nowhere."_

 _Maverick nodded. "A guard said it only really rains when I'm crying or upset. Does that mean I control whether?"_

 _"No I don't think so." Cynthia giggled but stopped when Maverick's words played in her head. "Why would you be sad today, what happened?"_

 _Maverick looked down sadly. "I made dad upset."_ _Cynthia eyes lowered from knowing the real reason behind his anger. "He is always pretty upset when I'm around...does he hate me?"_

 _Cynthia eyes widened as she looked down at her. "Of course not. Your dad is just very different...showing emotions is not his thing." She waves it off but saw Maverick's sad look. "But I got an idea, how about you make him a gift and give it to him?"_

 _"A gift?" Maverick blinked confused. "Like what?"_

 _"Anything...maybe a flower or how about a drawing?"_

 _Maverick jumped up. "I can do that! Will you help me?"_

 _Cynthia nodded with a smile. "Of course."_

 _After spending a couple hours with her mom drawing, Maverick headed to her father's study. The guards had let her in as she went inside to see him in his private office. He had one in his library but he liked this one better since he could be alone better and the other door led to his bedroom._

 _"Daddy?" Maverick stayed by the closed door._

 _Ivin stopped in mid reading as he stood over by the window. "What do you want Maverick, I'm busy."_

 _Maverick walked over. "I um..."_

 _"Spit it out." Ivin says as his patience were already starting to fade._

 _Maverick held up a picture to him. "I made this for you, see it." Ivin simply nodded and continued reading. "It's a picture of you and I made your hair blue by mistake." Maverick giggled._

 _"That's nice." Ivin dismissed it as her hint to leave._

 _"I was gonna make it red but I thought this would look better." Maverick showed it closer to him as Ivin's knuckles turned white from clenching the book. "Maybe next time you can draw one with me and-"_

 _"Maverick!" Ivin shouted as he snatched the paper out her hand. Maverick jumped back in fear as she looked at him wide eyed. "I don't care about this stupid picture. I just told you I was trying to read which means I am working, don't you get the hint when someone is telling you to go away. Unless it is important I do not want you ever walking in here, do I make myself clear?"_

 _"Yes, sir." Maverick turned around, she looked back at her father. "Daddy do you-"_

 _"What did I just tell you?" Ivin snapped as he threw the book to the side and crumbled up the drawing she made. He used his magic to sit it on fire making Maverick look at him hurt. "Go away like I told you or I will have one of the guards to take you of here next, understand? Stay away from me when I'm working!"_

 _Maverick quickly ran crying as the door had opened up. Cynthia jumped back when Maverick past her in tears and down the hall._

 _"Maverick!" Cynthia called out to her. She angrily snapped her head to look at Ivin. "What is the matter with you? What did you do to her?"_

 _"I told you to keep her away from me when I'm working." Ivin scoffed. "_ _Not make me some stupid drawing."_

 _"It's not stupid Ivin." Cynthia raised her voice. "Maverick made that because she thinks you hate her."_

 _Ivin eyed her. "She wouldn't be entirely wrong."_

 _Cynthia looked at him with disgust. "Your horrible. That child has done nothing to you for you to treat her like this."_

 _"She's taking you away so forgive me for not enjoying her presence more." Ivin rolled his eyes. "I told you never to take it in anyway."_

 _"Don't you ever talk about her like that." Cynthia spat. "No matter how you feel, that little girl is a human being and is my child. I don't care if she never came from me in that way, I care about her and you can't change that."_

 _"All she has ever done is cursed you and take years off your life. Your willing to throw your own life away for that thing that is only half human." Ivin pointed. "I don't care about how you feel about her. I despise her existence and if it was up to me I would have been gave her back to wherever she came from and not keep it as a pet."_

 _"How dare you." Cynthia fist clenched. "Taking her was my decision and I did it because I want to see her happy when she grows up. Even if I'm not here all I want to know is that she is living a happy life...but if she is with you. I don't think she will ever have that. My biggest fear was leaving her alone but now it's leaving her here with someone like you."_ _She quickly ran off to go find Maverick._

 _Ivin simply scoffed as he walked back over to his bookshelf with no care._

 _Cynthia searched every room until she went back into her own chambers to see her in the window. Maverick had legs up to her chest with her head buried on top of her knees. This made Cynthia sigh in relief as she made her way over to her._

 _"I-I'm sorry." Maverick apologized in between cries._

 _"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong Maverick." She rested a hand on top of her head._

 _"He does hate me...doesn't he?"_

 _Cynthia gave her a conflicted look. "No he hates the decision I made but he doesn't hate you. But don't apologize, it was me that came up with the idea."_

 _Maverick wiped at her eyes as she let out sniffles. "He even forgot my birthday again yesterday."_

 _"Who cares if he did." Cynthia smiled, Maverick looked up at her shocked. "No matter what I will always remember and will want to celebrate it with you. It is a special day after all, right?"_

 _Maverick looked at her shocked for a second before nodding. "Uh-huh. Does that mean we can go do something in town next time?"_

 _Cynthia gave a curt nod. "Whatever you want."_ _Maverick quickly hugged her which made her mother smile and lift her up to hug her back. "No matter how your dad feels. Just know I still love you, and that's all you ever need to worry about."_

 _"Okay." Maverick nodded, her eyes opened as a small silence fell in the room. "Mommy how come you looked really sick on my birthday?"_

 _Cynthia gave a weak smile as her eyes watered. "Just had a headache that's all." Maverick laid her head on her shoulder as she felt her mother rub her back. A tear slipped down Cynthia's cheek and onto the marble floor. "Trust me, everything is fine..."_

 _End flashback_

Maverick jumped out her sleep when she heard thunder cackle outside her bedroom window. Her chest heaved in and out from shock as she looked around her room. She soon calmed down and let out a sigh.

"Guess that nap took longer then I thought." Maverick rubbed her forehead but stopped when she heard the sound of thunder again. This made her take the book that was resting on her lap and put it to the side, she got up and walked over to the window. "You would usually say the town is sad, wouldn't you mom?"

Maverick let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and walked away from the window, she headed in the bathroom to get ready.

Even though it was still raining she was gonna make her way to the Guild hall but she really wasn't in the mood for it today. Pretty much everyday for the last week she had been pretty much shutting people out or not talking to them and it wasn't personal.

Today was just a day that she hoped go by fast but every time it does seem to go by fast, it never took her pain with it.

 **{ Later, at the Guild hall }**

Sophie looked out the window with a happy grin. "Don't you guys just love the rain." She sighed contented.

"No." Enzo scoffed.

Sophie looked back at him. "I expected that answer from you."

"What do you mean by that?" Enzo questioned angrily.

The Guild was pretty full but a lot of people had stayed home due to all the rain that was going on the past week. It was mostly weird that it decided to thunderstorm this one day as if this day was different then the other's.

Jason walked from the back with a towel around his neck. "Ugh, I hate this weather."

"Did you warm up good?" Jane questioned as she stopped cleaning the bar for a second.

"Yeah, I did." Jason nodded, his eyes narrowed back at a sleeping Boreas. "No thanks to somebody."

Melody and Glory looked back at Boreas who was laid on the floor with a sleeping bubble coming out his nose as he snored happily.

"Aww Boreas was just trying to help." Jane smiled.

Jason sighed. "Hitting me with a blast of cold air does not help me."

Naila peered over him with Minoru as both girls looked at him.

"I never thought I say this." Naila eventually smiled. "But Boreas is adorable when he's asleep."

"Hey, he kinda is." Minoru giggled at the sight. "Just when I thought Enzo was adorable when he's sleeping."

Enzo nudged Jason who looked at him. "I told you she liked watching me even when I'm sleep."

Minrou's bag slapped him in the face which made Jason jump back wide eyed. The bag fell as the print of it was still on his face.

"That looked really painful." Grace says as she walked past.

Enzo's brow twitched. "Thank you for that Grace." He snapped his attention to Minoru. "You mind telling me what the hell that was for?"

"You know exactly what is was for!" Minrou pointed. "I only watched you sleep twice."

"Your the only one counting over there." Enzo points out.

Minoru looked at him baffled of what to say. "Wh-I was-shutup!"

"Get married already." Elm sighs as he was seated on the bar next to Solange who was on one of the stools.

Enzo growled at him. "Stay out of this furball."

"Don't call him that." Minoru scolded.

"Kagato calls him that all the time." Enzo jerked his thumb back at him.

Kagato eyes widened. "H-Hey would you leave me out of this!"

"He does, does he." Solange looked back at him with a raised brow. "Hm." This made Kagato flinch from her stare.

Elm shrugs with a smile. "Me and Solange call Kagato a lot of things behind his back." It was Solange turn to flinch as Kagato raised his brow at her. "Like this one time he was scolding her. She told me he had one more time and she was gonna shove her pretty boot right up his-"

Solange quickly covered Elm's mouth with a nervous giggle as he was still talking. "Now, now, Elm. People don't need to hear that crazy story you dreamed about yesterday."

"Nice cover up Sol." Melody chuckled.

"Hey Melody, I been meaning to ask you a favor." Naila sat at the table with her and Glory but across from them.

Melody smiled. "Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think you can train me to use Wind Magic better?" Naila asked, Melody looked at her shocked. "I know your magic is still different from Wind Magic itself but I-"

"Melody's magic isn't all that different." Glory stops her as she was in her exceed form. She sat on top of the table with a cup of tea next to her. "In fact 99.9 percent of Melody's magic is wind."

"She's right." Melody shrugged. "My real magic is still a mystery to even me but my element is wind. So basically to keep you from looking at me nervous, I will teach you Naila." She nodded with a giggle but soon stopped to eye her. "I should warn you though. I'm not a easy teacher and I don't take it easy on anyone."

"I still wanna do it." Naila quickly says.

"Okay." Melody smiled at her. "I'll teach you when the Spring Fest is over. That way we won't draw that much attention to ourselves."

"Sounds like a good idea." Naila nodded.

"Out of curiosity Naila, why do you wanna learn so bad?" Glory questioned.

"I'm pretty curious myself." Melody looked back at Naila.

Sophie rested a hand on Naila's head. "So she can teach her boy toy how to finally master another element."

"What did you just call me?" Jason questioned.

"U-Uh, nothing at all." Sophie says with a nervous smile. "I wish one of you would have told me he was that close." She gritted out to the girls while still smiling.

Glory shrugged. "I didn't even see him come over."

Sophie looked around. "Hey, have you guys seen Maverick today?" All of them simply looked to each other for an answer, this made Sophie sigh. "I'll take that as a no."

"I haven't really seen her that much this week." Minrou says as she sat down next Melody. "I was starting to think she hated the rain."

Naila shook her head. "No I seen her a couple times in here when it was raining."

Enzo shrugged. "Maybe she hates thunderstorms."

Melody held herself fearfully. "Don't say thunderstorms. It's just rain today like always so don't jinx us."

Naila tiled her head. "Your afraid of thunder?"

"She sure is." Jason smirked as he looked up at Enzo.

Enzo nodded as he made a quick echo bang on the table behind her to sound like one. Melody let out a shriek as she jumped and went under the table shaking.

"That isn't funny!" Melody shouts.

Both guys let out laughs, Naila and Minrou glared at them. Enzo and Jason caught this and quickly stopped laughing to look elsewhere.

Minrou helped Melody from under the table. "It was just Enzo, Mel."

"Yeah, loosen up Melvo." Enzo patted her back.

Melody glared. "I'll show you two who needs to loosen up, both of you better watch your backs."

Naila shook her head amused before looking back at Sophie who look around worried. "I'm sure Maverick is fine."

"No it's not about her not being here." Sophie folded her arms across her chest. "This whole week she has been acting like how it was when I first met her. She has been giving me the cold shoulder or just one answer responses."

"Maverick was that cold to you when you guys first met her?" Minoru asked.

"I kinda saw that." Enzo shrugged. "I mean she isn't that nice already not to mention Sophie is to nice. So genuinely people hate her first, even the bad guys."

"That is so true." Jason agrees.

"Is not!" Sophie exclaimed at both of them. "I'm saying she has just been pretty mean lately and I'm not use to that side of her anymore." Her eyes lowered sadly. "I just wish I knew what was wrong with her."

"Maybe Callisto knows." Naila motions to the table on the other side of the room. Callisto was seated a couple one's down from Grace with his nose in a book. "I mean they are together sometime from what I've seen. Maybe Maverick might have said something to him."

Melody simply looked down as she closed her eyes saying nothing. Jason and Enzo both caught her action as they raised a brow and looked at one another. Glory calmly sipped her tea with a relaxed expression. From her understanding the only people that knew what Maverick was, was the Master and the three of them.

"Hmm, maybe your right." Sophie hums as she starts to walk away. "Be right back."

"Good luck!" Naila waved.

"Melody you okay?" Jason questioned suspiciously. He didn't wanna say it but he noticed when somebody brought up Maverick that Melody would act weird. Even Enzo noticed it and it wasn't just when she wasn't around it was when she was around to.

Melody snapped out her thoughts and smiled nodding. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah." Melody dismissed. "I'm sure."

Both of them stared at her as she just avoided their gaze and kept her eyes elsewhere.

Callisto was in mid reading of his book as he was on the last page.

"Callisto!" Sophie quickly appeared next to him.

His whole body flinched as snap could be heard in the area. Solange and Elm watched this as they were seated not to far with Kagato and Aidan.

"Huh, what was that snap?" Elm questioned.

"That's the sound of broken concentration." Kagato explained.

Solange looked back at him. "How do you know?"

"Trust me." Aidan chuckled. "With us around, he knows."

"What he said." Kagato says.

Callsito rubbed his ear as he looked at Sophie with a glare. "Yes, Sophie La Row? What is it and remind me to bill you if my ear gets any more damage from you yelling into it."

"Sorry about that." Sophie quickly apologized. "Did I make you lose your page to?"

"Now that is impossible." Callisto sighs. "Photographic memory but what do you need?"

"Do you know what's been up with Maverick lately?" Sophie asked.

Callisto raised a brow. "What makes you think I know?"

"Because she is around you most of the time." Sophie points out. "Are you sure she didn't mention something to you."

Callisto calmly looked back down at his book. "I don't think you would want to know. More harm then good will come from it."

"How am I supposed to relate to what you're saying if you don't tell me what your talking about?" Sophie threw her hands up. "Come on Callisto you just gotta tell me. Please, please, please. please."

"Alright, alright Sophie." Callisto sighed. "Today is Maverick's birthday."

Sophie's face lit up. "No way!" Callisto winced again. "Sorry Cal but I can't believe she didn't tell me."

"Don't get to excited." Callisto cuts her short. "Maverick doesn't like her birthday. I don't know why but I figured she just doesn't and mostly from the way she told me."

"Come on she has to love her birthday. Maybe she just never celebrated right on that island." Sophie says thinking about it. "I wish she would have told me so I could get her something."

"I'm telling you...I don't think she likes it." Callisto warned. "Have you seen her attitude lately?"

Sophie shrugged. "Maybe because nobody knew but thanks again Call." She waved back at him as she headed off.

Callisto sighed. "Your welcome."

Later on that day, the thunder had got worse as it was a small storm going on outside. A couple more people had came to the Guild and even Maverick had made her way there.

Maverick sat at the table with Naila, Minoru and Glory.

"I really wish this storm would let up." Glory looked at the window as another crack of lighting could be shown.

Melody shivered as she was under the table of Jason and Enzo that was across from the girls.

"I-I really can't stand thunderstorms." Melody shook with wide eyes. "Who came up with them anyway?"

"Wanna defeat the Sky Queen, all you have to do is know Thunder magic." Enzo joked.

Jason chuckled, he looked back to the middle of the floor as Boreas was still laid there asleep. "I think this is the most quiet he has been in years."

"Enjoy it while it last." Enzo sighed.

Sophie went over to the table. "Maverick, there you are. When did you get here?" Maverick stayed quiet as her gaze stayed out the window. "Maverick?"

"Huh?" Maverick jumped a bit as she looked over at her. "What did you say?"

"I said, when did you get here? And are you okay?" Sophie raised a brow.

"I'm fine and I got here a while ago." Maverick answered plainly.

"Well if this storm let's up tomorrow or even later on today then maybe we can go shopping, what do you say?" Sophie smiled.

Maverick shook her head. "No thanks."

Sophie pouted. "Aw come on. It's your birthday, don't you want to have some fun."

Maverick eyes widened at the mention of her birthday.

The group looked shocked, Boreas jumped out of his sleep making Melody and Jason jump in shock.

"Who's birthday is it?" Boreas questioned.

"It's your birthday, awesome." Naila smiled. "How come you didn't say anything?"

"Yeah I should have been the first to know actually." Sophie put her hands on her hip.

"I don't like my birthday." Maverick said lowly.

Sophie tilted her head. "Everybody likes their birthday. Even if bad things happen on that day you have to love the day you were born." Maverick eyes lowered sadly. Melody stopped shivering from the thunder as she caught this and looked at Maverick with sad eyes. "Maybe we could throw you a party or if you don't like that then we can just go do something. But you should never want to not celebrate your birthday."

"Um, Sophie." Naila tried to warn her.

Maverick continued looking down as tears pricked her eyes.

 _A flashback of Gremory's Island could be shown._

 _A six year old Maverick stood in front of her mother's grave with sad eyes. Ivin plainly stood behind her with an unreadable expression on his face. Both of them continued looking at it before Ivin walked off back near the castle, this made Maverick look back at him in shock._

Maverick's bottom lip trembled as everybody was on to this except for Sophie. Even Jane had stopped what she was doing to notice something off at the table.

 _Ivin was looking out the window of his library with a plain look as Maverick had walked in._

 _"Are you okay?" Maverick asked walking over to him._

 _"I'm fine." Ivin dismissed._

 _Maverick fumbled with her nails. "Um daddy tomorrow is-"_

 _"I know what tomorrow is Maverick." Ivin said sternly._

 _"I was just wondering if you could help me with something. Mom always use to-"_

 _Ivin struck her with his magic across her face as almost like a slap. Maverick held her cheek as she looked at Ivin in complete fear._

 _"You still don't listen. Nobody is celebrating your birthday tomorrow, your mother is gone as you can see as she was the only one that cared to. Unless I come to get you myself then I do not want you bothering me and until you start getting that.." Ivin snapped his fingers as one of the guards came in and helped Maverick up. "Put her in one of the underground cells until I let you know personally to let her out."_

 _"Um sir, don't you think-" The guard went to speak._

 _"I didn't ask you to speak I asked you to do what I said." Ivin snapped as he pointed to the door. "Now get her out of here."_

 _Maverick just stayed quiet as she kept her head down. The guard had took her down to cells underground like he was told as she had to stay there for the rest of the day._

 _When the cell door opened, Maverick stayed seated._

 _"You can come out now Maverick." One of the guards spoke up. Maverick looked at him with tears. "It's alright. Mr. Ivin himself told me to let you out so you won't be in trouble."_

 _Maverick slowly stood up as she carefully made her way out. The guard rested a hand on her shoulder. "Just try not to make him angry anymore. I would just stay out of his way the best you can, okay?"_

 _"Y-Yes." Maverick nodded._

 _"Here you go." The guard handed her a small wrapped up box. "Your mother asked me to give this to you." Maverick took the box and looked it over. "It's past midnight so I guess I might as well give it to you now. Happy Birthday Ms."_

 _"Thank, you." Maverick walked off, she felt her cheek as there was a slight bruise to it from Ivin hitting her earlier. Her mother dying yesterday morning had a lot of people upset and sad but no one more then her. It was like the light of the island had vanished and was replaced with nothing but sadness and pain._

 _Maverick made her way out the castle into the dark woods as she found her mother's grave in the garden she loved to come to. It was a huge tombstone with her name on it as she had plenty of flowers around it with her picture in a frame at the bottom. Maverick kneeled down in front of it as she tore the wrapping paper off it and opened the box up. It was a hairpin that had a pretty wild fire lily attached with a couple diamonds and beads decorating it.._

 _This made Maverick crack a lip trembling smile. "At least I can still celebrate my birthday with you." A couple of tears slid down her cheek. "Your still here with me a little, right mom..."_

Boreas brows furrowed together when he smelt tears, he looked to Maverick with a sad gaze as he saw her body start to shake. Sophie was still talking as she didn't even notice or catch on to this.

"I mean we cou-"

"Sophie." Glory said sternly.

This made her stop ranting. "What-" Sophie looked to Maverick who had her head down but you could see the tears falling to her chin and dropping on the table. "Maverick..." Sophie looked at her wide eyed as her voice came out low. "I was just kidding you know. We don't have to celebrate your birthday."

Maverick quickly stood up. "I-I have to go, I'm sorry!"

Before anybody could stop her Maverick had ran off in a hurry.

"Maverick wait!" Naila called out after her.

Not caring about the storm and ignoring people calling her, Maverick ran out the door to the Guild and slammed it close behind her. Every continued looking in shock as that was the first time any of them ever seen Maverick cry or a shed a tear for that matter.

Sophie continued looking in the direction that she left in with a sad look. Callisto had came to a walking stop behind her. "I never saw her crying before...why is she."

"I told you more harm then good would come from bringing it up Sophie. Her mom had died a day before her seventh birthday." Callisto explained which made Melody let out a low gasp as everybody else looked to him saddened by the news. Sophie turned around in shock. "I didn't tell you that because it wasn't my place to at first which is why I only told you not to be excited about it."

"So it's my fault that she is crying." Sophie looked down as her eyes lowered. "I should have never said anything."

Minoru rested a hand on her shoulder. "You were just being a good friend Sophie. I'm sure Maverick knows that which is why she just ran out."

"She's right." Jason nodded. "You didn't know the whole story so you shouldn't feel bad."

"All of them are right." Callisto walked past her. "Don't punish yourself for wanting to make sure a friend is happy."

"Somebody should still go after her." Melody quickly says. "You know just in case..."

Enzo raised a brow. "In case what?"

"N-Nothing." Melody looked down. "I just thought because of the weather you know."

Sophie went to take a step. "Maybe I should-"

"Relax." Callisto called back to her. "She will be fine."

 **{ With Maverick }**

Maverick stayed sitting under a tree in town as rain was still falling hard around Moravia. Instead of having it's bouncy look to it, her hair was soaked and flat with her bangs sticking to her forehead. Her entire outfit was drenched in rain as the tree only shielded so much rain off her but the rain pretty much caught her on her way to get there but she didn't care.

All she had to do was get out of there as even memories were getting to be to much to bare for her. She didn't blame Sophie for not knowing because she never told her.

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of rain. It was some towns people walking around with umbrellas but they were in a hurry to get out of the rain.

A little girl and her mother rushed past to get out the rain. The little girl fell by mistake which caught Maverick's attention as she had glanced up to see this, the woman stopped and turned around.

"Nora!" She called out to her as she was a bit of distance from her but started walking back.

The little girl was on the verge of tears until two hands gently lifted her up off the wet ground and up to her feet.

This made the little girl look back wide eyed to see Maverick.

"Are you alright?" Her mother questioned, she looked at Maverick and flashed her a smile. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Maverick waved it off. "Just be careful next time."

"You are really soaked, do you need an umbrella? I have a extra one for you." The woman started to go threw her bag.

"No I'm fine really, I like the rain." Maverick gave her a weak smile.

"Well if your sure." She grabbed her daughter's hand. "What do you say to this nice girl?"

"Thank you pretty lady." The little girl waved with a giggle as her mother pulled her along.

Maverick's smile dropped into a sad frown as she felt her pain come back to her chest. Her body felt hotter then usual as she felt herself almost running a fever and it was probably from being in the rain for so long.

"I should just go home." Maverick mumbled.

Maverick turned around to leave but a wave of dizziness had hit her which made her stumble to the side. Her entire vision was getting cloudy as she felt like all the energy from her body was leaving. Maverick tripped forward until she fell backwards, she tried to catch herself but just didn't have the energy to do anything. It looked like she was about to fall until the sound of somebody catching her could be heard.

 **{ Meanwhile... }**

"I hope Maverick is alright." Enzo says walking down the hall with Jason. The two of them were taking a couple of boxes that was delivered to Master Vaud to his office. It was mostly just supplies for the Festival that he had ordered from one of the local shops. "Not to mention Sophie."

"They'll both be fine." Jason carried his box in front of him. "Like Callisto said, Maverick isn't upset with her and Sophie shouldn't feel guilty. I do have one good question. Why didn't Master make that lazy of a Dragon Slayer Boreas carry this crap!"

Enzo smirked. "Because he is sleep once again. I rather have sleeping beauty out cold then making noise and giving me headaches."

"Yeah that's true." Jason sighed. Enzo and Jason sat the boxes down by his door, Jason started searching his pockets. "Where did I put that stupid key?"

After finding it and opening up the door, Enzo picked up his box and headed in first as Jason followed suit.

"You know I never realized how big Master Vaud's office is." Enzo found a spot on the floor for the box.

"Should call it his chambers instead." Jason joked sitting the box down. "I wonder what's in these things anyway." Enzo looked around as his eyes went to a picture on Master Vaud's desk. It was picture of him and Master Markorov from a couple years ago. "Did Jane say what were in these exactly?"

"Just decorations for the Guild hall." Enzo kept his eyes on the picture. Something caught his attention, he picked it up as his eyes turned to slits.

"Great." Jason sighed. "I sense more work for us in a couple days."

Enzo eyes went wide when he saw a ring on Master Vaud's finger in the photo. _"_ _That ring, it's the same one Naila wears..."_ His eyes turned serious as he continued looking at the photo shocked. _"What the hell is going on?"_

 **{ Later that Night }**

Maverick winced as she opened her eyes to see a dim light in her face. She sat up slowly as the covers that were around her fell down to show a short sleeved white t-shirt and a pair of black capri sweats.

"Uh when did I start wearing this?" Maverick mumbled as she rubbed the side of her head. "My head feels stuffed." Letting her hand fall she looked around the place. "Where the heck am I?"

Maverick flipped the covers back as she threw her legs to the side of the bed and let her feet touch the warm wooden floor, she stood up. It was a nice normal sized room but didn't look like it got used as much. The room had a small book case along with a quiet sitting area to read. Maverick headed to the door as her hair that was once damp was now back to it's bouncy look.

She opened the door quietly and crept her way out as she peaked out to see a small hall with another door at the end and one across. Maverick walked out and went to the small staircase that led straight down, she stopped when she heard voices.

"I think it's mostly from being out in the rain but she should be okay now that she is out of those wet clothes." Melody says. "Good thing you found her when you did."

"Yeah, you got good timing man." Boreas grinned.

Callisto leaned against the open door. "I guess that's it. But thanks for helping me out you four."

"Well we really had no choice." Glory said with a shrug as she was in her human form. Boreas grabbed her in a slight head lock. "H-Hey what the!"

"Stop being such a sour puss all the time." Boreas smirked, Glory playfully glared but still stayed in the headlock.

Callisto looked over at Sophie. "You can stay with her if you want, I don't mind."

"No I'm okay." Sophie shook her head. "I know she is gonna be okay but I still feel bad. If it wasn't for me she would have never ran out there like that."

Maverick eyes lowered sadly as she looked at her. _"Sophie..."_

"Your a good friend Sophie." Callisto said making her look at him shocked. "Good friends also make mistakes sometimes but tomorrow is a new day, right?"

Sophie smiled as she gave him a nod. "Right."

"Well we better get going." Melody says turning around. "Make sure she gets home safe tonight when she wakes up Callisto."

"Will do." Callisto nodded. "Be sure to tell Master I will see him tomorrow."

"Gotcha!" Boreas called out.

The four of them headed out as Callisto closed the door to his home.

"You can stop creeping around and come down now." Callisto casually headed in the other room.

Maverick jumped wide eyed. "How did you know I was up?" She headed down the steps and quickly followed after him but stopped wide eyed when she got a good look around. His living room was like a small version of a library as it was tall bookshelves around the entire room. "Wow." Maverick mumbles.

"Called being aware of your surroundings, you should try it sometime." Callisto put one of his books back on the shelf. He had on his normal clothing except he didn't have on his long sleeve light blue shirt. Instead he kept on the black t shirt under it.

Maverick pouted. "I'm aware of my surroundings."

"Not really." Callisto sat on one of the two couches he had in his living room. A coffee table was set up in the middle as the room had a calm mid day setting to it. He propped one of his legs on the table as he opened up the book. "You don't have to stand around." Maverick eased inside, she opened her mouth to speak. "And before you ask it, I did not change your clothes. Sophie and Melody did, I'm not gonna touch you like that."

Maverick held herself with a blush. "You don't have to say it like that!"

Callisto eyes scanned the last sentence before they narrowed to the side to look at her. "Nothing against you Maverick but no girl would be okay knowing a guy changed her clothes why she is asleep. I don't have to be smart to know that is something you get slapped for."

Maverick thought about it. "Well you do have a point."

Callisto eyes traveled back to his book. "I know I do."

Maverick let out a growl as her brow twitched from his sarcasm. "You got no problem speaking your mind do you?" Callisto simply smirked making her sigh. Maverick walked in more as she looked around and let her fingers brush over the books. "Are these all the books you read?"

"Half of them." Callisto shrugged. "Some of them I haven't ready yet."

"It's so many, hey how come some of these look old or a bit burnt?" Maverick pointed out.

His body stiffened. "Some of them use to belong to the library that use to be in town. It got burned down a long time ago and nobody wanted to fix it back up."

"How come?" Maverick looked back at him.

"It just wouldn't be the same." Callisto voice came out lowly. "But enough about that. You do you need to talk to Sophie about what happened today."

"I don't know if I can." Maverick clutched in her shoulder. "I don't want her to think any of this is her fault but I don't really wanna bring it up either. It's not a happy memory."

"You know fifty percent of all our memories aren't happy ones." Callisto says. "The only way to move past something is to talk it out. I learned that a long time ago."

"You, talking?" Maverick raised a brow. "Sure your nose wasn't stuffed in a book somewhere."

Callisto smirked closing his eyes. "I'll let that one slide because you're still somewhat sick."

"I am." Maverick blinked confused. "I don't feel sick."

"Well you were burning up when I found you, not to mention five seconds away from getting head damage." Callisto put a bookmark in his book before closing it up. "It would seem I'm always the one catching you when your falling backwards or on your face."

"Thanks, that last part really made me feel better." Maverick rolled her eyes. "But I did feel pretty bad, I don't know why though. I guess it was just from all the rain, where are my clothes?"

"Drying in another room." Callisto pointed to the one across from them.

"Why didn't you just put them by a fire place?" Maverick questioned.

"I don't have one." Callisto eyes lowered. "I'm not a fan of fire."

Maverick noticed the quick change in his attitude. "Are you afraid of it or something?"

"You could say it is a fear, yes." Callisto closed his eyes. "Like I told you earlier...fifty percent of our memories are bad and painful ones." He stood up and walked over to a shelf by her to look for a certain book.

"That is true." Maverick looked down. "After my mom died, I had to do my best to stay out my father's way. If I didn't then I paid for it and let's just say being locked in the cell was actually the safest place to be. I only had one guard at that place who was my friend but when he left I didn't have anyone anymore..." Callisto stopped scanning through the books with his finger to look at Maverick who kept her gaze on the floor. "At least I followed through on my mom's wish when she asked me to find my own happiness away from the island."

"Do you think you found it?" Callisto questioned with a raised brow.

Maverick thought about it for a second as a silence filled the room, she soon smiled as she looked up at him. "Yeah...I think I did."

Callisto gave her a small smile. "Then I would say your mom is proud of you Maverick." He looked to the window behind her. "I didn't even realize it was that late. Did you want to go home?" Callisto took his book off the table as he walked over to it.

"Are you saying I can stay here for the night?" Maverick turned around to look at him shocked.

"Your mind, your choice." Callisto waved back at her as he headed out the room. "I need some tea. It's been a long day."

Maverick watched him leave as she smiled a bit letting out a slight giggle. "Thank you, Callisto."

 **{ With the others }**

"I hope Maverick isn't to sick or anything, she doesn't want to miss the Spring Festival." Melody says.

Boreas waved it off. "If she is with Callisto then she is fine."

"Boreas is right." Sophie nodded.

"No one else finds that scary?" Glory raised a brow.

The four of them were heading back to the Guild hall as the rain had stopped a little while earlier. It still was damp outside and had that rainy gloom to it but not to bad.

"What are you trying to say over there?" Boreas playfully glared at Glory. "Your human but I can still pull those cat ears on top of your head."

Glory glared at him. "You wouldn't dare." Melody and Sophie heard a movement in the back. "Youch!" Glory squealed.

A growl followed by a smack was heard right after it making both girls laugh.

"Guess we know how their arguments end physically." Sophie jerked her thumb back at them.

Boreas pouted with his arms across his chest as he had a stinging hand print across the side of his face. "I only don't hit her back because she's Glory."

"Sure." Melody giggled. "Let's go with that."

Glory kept her gaze ahead. "Maybe next time you will think before doing."

Sophie smirked back at her. "We have been telling him this for years."

Melody sighed. "You know it's never gonna sink in."

"Speaking of stuff not sinking into a Dragon Slayer. You guys seen Hunter lately?" Sophie questioned.

"Nope." Boreas rested his hands behind his head. "Haven't seen him since that day Master told him to take a chill pill."

"You know now that you mention it." Glory spoke up as she thought about it. "I haven't seen him and isn't Myra been supposed to have been back from her mission. Even Raven and Chris aren't back yet."

"You don't think there's something wrong do you?" Melody asked.

"All the people we just named here aren't weak in the slightest not to mention they are apart of Shadow Dimir. They can handle themselves and if they needed help they would have called in by now." Boreas smiled. "You guys are just over analyzing that's all."

"Yeah, you could be right." Sophie looked back ahead. "If anyone can handle themselves it's them but still. I don't like the fact that Hunter has been gone so long. Every time he is gone for this long...he's up to something."

All of them stayed quiet knowing she was right. Hunter wasn't a mean guy all the time but as time passed he saw being stronger meaning more then anything else. Master Vaud and even his fellow Guild mates would tell him otherwise but he never listened. Instead he got worse and just did what he wanted to do and instead of seeing the Guild as family he saw them as people beneath him.

"True but we-" Melody stopped with a gasp when a hard jolt hit her body as her eyes widened in shock.

The others stopped and looked back at her confused.

"Melody?" Sophie raised a brow.

Melody continued looking ahead wide eyed.

 _A large dark area with huge diamond pillar crystals could be shown._

 _"Raven!" Myra shouted in tears._

 _The image of Moravia could be shown as different explosions were heard going off everywhere. People were screaming and running away as fire was coming from everywhere._

 _An image of Naila being bounded to a magic circle was shown. It faded as another image showed Sophie crying hard and uncontrollably._

 _"Ryura!" Melody's voice shouted for someone whose name she never heard before._

 _Six figures were shown but the face's couldn't be seen as an image of woman was now standing behind Melody. She turned around in fear but was only able to see black wings sprout as black feathers fell._

Melody let out a shaky breath as she stumbled back a bit but caught herself.

"Hey, are you alright?" Boreas asked worried.

"Yeah Mel, you look pale." Sophie put a hand on her shoulder.

Melody jumped before relaxing with a sigh. "...I'm okay. I just had got a bad pain in my head that's all."

"Guess this weather is getting to all of us." Boreas lowered his arms from the back of his head. "Let's get you back. Maybe Jane could make you something for it or Cassidy if she is there by now."

"He's right, come on." Sophie guided her away as Boreas and Glory followed.

Melody looked down with fearful eyes as the scenes kept replaying in her head. _"I don't like this...any of this."_ The locket on her neck glowed a faint color but nobody caught it.

Above them stood Ryu on top of one the roof buildings. He stared down at the four of them but his stare was mostly on Melody as he had witnessed what just happened. A light, refreshing breeze flew by which blew his long hair across his face and eyes.

"Looks like somebody inherited something else from her mother." Ryu smirked as he continued watching. "Somebody is almost on to you Hunter."

Hunter scoffed as he stood a little ways behind him. "You mind telling me what just happened, what did she see?"

Ryu shrugged. "Glimpses of the future or what could be the future. It's a family trait, when too much danger and pain is coming they can see it. But you know the funny thing with Alverona's..." He smirked back at him with a head tilt. "Not all their visions come true and they never give away to much. She might have seen certain things but I can assure it wasn't to much."

"Still." Hunter turned around. "I can't take any chances which means I better get a move on to my next step. I want her taken care of in the next two days Ryu. Not you playing your stalking game."

"You say stalking but I call it observing before striking." Ryu corrected him. He looked back down at them. "But you need to do your part as well if you want your so called plan to work."

"Oh I already know what do about that." Hunter smirked. "Let's just say your little Melody and my Master...love keeping secrets from people. Big secrets."

Ryu flashed a toothy grin. "Secret's are no fun...are they?"

Hunter chuckled. "They sure aren't Ryura." He started walking off. "Soon we both get what we want."

Ryu looked from Melody before over to Boreas who had offered her back ride the rest of the way to the Guild. His grin dropped into a frown as he glared at him.

"Yeah." Ryu continued watching. "We will..."

* * *

 **That was the end to chapter 24 and I hope people enjoyed it. I also notice my chapter's has been 8,000 to over 9,000 words long and if it's a problem please let me know. I just like trying to put more into a chapter and a little more work so that's why the length is like that but I hope people don't mind. Anyway, it looks like Melody isn't the only Angel Fighter that lost parents or a parent. Seems Ivin was a bigger jerk then we thought and more about his and Maverick's relationship will be looked at down the road. Enzo figured out why Naila's ring looks so familiar. Callisto once again kept Maverick from falling and Melody saw...what could be the future? Fire, screaming, crying, and looks like a lot of pain is coming everybody's way and I don't think anybody is ready for it. Also if you have an OC in Shadow Dimir and you only sent in five spells, you can send in more for me if you have any. I'm only talking to the people who I haven't asked, if you have more spells for your character or came up with new ones then do send them in for me. I appreciate it and I hope people enjoyed this chapter as 25 is the last one before things start to get real. Don't forget to leave a review and I will see you all next time!**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 2 Theme Song: -Every Heart- ( BOA/Japanese Version )**

 **Chapter Twenty Five- A Slayer's True Objective**


	27. Chapter Twenty Five- A Slayers True

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild, story plot, and OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I know that this is a late update but I been working overtime and was a little tired. I had to work some over time to do a little more Christmas shopping...for me of course. Just kidding but I did get an early Christmas present from my uncle and it was MONEY. Why am I so happy? Because I now have enough to finish getting Master Vaud drawn out completely, with color and all. The artist had to stop and since he's staring back up again I won't really get him until the end of January or the begining of Febuaray but I'm okay with that. Mostly because all the money is there so all I have to do is wait for him to finish up. I been doing this story for seven months and it kind of became like my child in such short time because I am now very protective over it. I enjoy that people trust me to take a character that they make and watch them grow in the story I made.**

 **I really do hope that people continue to make their own OC stories. I read a lot of them and saw nothing wrong with them but the person stopped writing and just left it while continuing to make other stories. It is hard when it comes to starting it, keeping up story plots, keeping character's personality down. Trust me I know all of that and it is a challenge but it is all worth it in the end once you see how far it gets. Did I think this story was gonna get 233 reviews? No and I didn't care because I just loved entertaining people with my writing. No matter if the review is straight up criticism, I got your attention and you still read it. So that's good enough for me, lol. One mind can't do it all so that is why you have OC submissions and if you have a system then trust me it won't be that hard. This story has been helping me grow as a writer, mistakes here and there but I learn from them and keep typing. So thank you guys for taking the chance to grow with me and your characters of course, can't do it without them.**

 **Thank you to the people that left reviews because we made it to the goal of 233 reviews and the next is 240, I think we'll get there. I am happy that you guys are just as excited for this Arc as I am and I am determined to make it better then the last one. This chapter is basically where the Arc you guys have been waiting on starts. More emotions, answers, surprises, and mysteries for future Arc's start here.**

 **So with that being said...let the Guild drama begin!**

 **New Update Question: Which un Guild character are you looking forward to seeing most of in the future or knowing about. Mystery, pink haired Magic Council Woman? Mason Alverona? Gremory Velse? Allastor? or Ryura ( Ryu )? And you can choose two or three btw.**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 2 Theme Song: -Sekai Wo Koete-**

* * *

 **{Chapter Twenty Five- A Slayer's True Objective}**

Khan Estelle walked down the outer hall of the Magic Council building. He wore his normal Rune Knight uniform except with a pair of white pants and gloves as his cape draped across the front.

The Magic Council HQ was just as busy as it was on any other day. It had been more busy with all the monster creation and attacks. They had to do a lot of rebuilding from what happened between Jellal and a woman named Ultear who had infiltrated the place. A lot of people were not happy about the firing of the Etherion Canon due to all the trouble that it caused along with the Tower of Heaven. People were still on edge on what had happened at Clover with Gremory's Island and the Spatial Canon firing into the sky. Half of the Magic Council were no fans of Shadow Dimir or Fairy Tail at the moment and it was mostly because of all the trouble they caused.

Lahar had spotted Khan and made his way over to him.

"Estelle." Lahar calls out.

Khan came to a walking stop in front of him and sent him a bow. "Good evening Lahar sir. Need something?"

"I heard about your arrest. The one about Ester Yukina, that was a very good job." Lahar sent him a small smile. "Your learning well."

"Thank, you." Khan nodded. "Always good to know. How are things with Fairy Tail?"

Lahar sighs. "I rather not say. Nothing has been heard of yet but I give it another week, but that isn't what I stopped to talk to you about. I wanted you to inform Shana that Org wants to see her before the day is over with. After that entire disaster with Jellal he is keeping a close eye on a lot of seat holders. It would seem he trusts Shana the most out of them." Khan simply raised a brow at the statement. "So be sure to tell her if you run into her before me, would you?"

"Yes sir, will do." Khan says with a nod.

"Thank you." Lahar patted him on the shoulder before continuing past him.

Khan watched him go from the side before turning his attention back ahead as he started walking again. He passed a couple people as he made his way back inside the Magic Council building. Khan didn't know a lot about Shana but he had a feeling where she would be. The quicker he could give her the message then the sooner he could go back to training and focusing on his tasks for the day.

He made his way up to another floor and walked through a door that led to an outside balcony that was used as a walkway. Khan came to a stop when he heard singing, this made him start to follow in the direction that the voice was coming from.

 _"Father once said to me, m_ _any heaven's ago...a Angel_ _heart will defend."_ It was a young woman's voice as she had a really soft melody to her voice.

Khan came to a stop when he saw a woman with long, bright pink, curly hair. She sat on the edge of the balcony rail that had a good view of Era. He started to listen to her sing as a breeze swept past blowing her cape and hair to the side.

 _"Mother said one day, t_ _here is more that you must know an_ _humans heart will sustain."_

Her eyes opened into slits to show light green ones. _"_ _Two hearts together...i_ _ncomplete alone._ _Balance and union, a_ _nd their gate will open."_ Khan watched in curiosity as the woman slightly smiled while she sung.

The woman's singing got a little louder.

 _"Go_ _children go, g_ _o to phoenix flames."_ She put her hand out ahead to reach as the ends of her hair brushed over her hand. _"_ _To save...their children, can the light of Mason_ _remain..."_

Her song ended as Khan was still watching almost hypnotized by what he heard. The breeze stopped as the woman's hair fell back down past her waist.

"It's not polite to stare." She said with a smirk.

Khan quickly snapped out of it with a head shake. He looked up to see her already looking at her from the side with a sturdy gaze. "I-I am very sorry but Master Org would like to speak to you soon Shana."

Shana sighed as she looked back ahead at the scenery. "I'll get to it when I get to it. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem but what were you singing just now?" Khan questioned.

Shana stood up so she was now standing on the rail of the balcony. "Curious are we?" A smirk crossed her lips as she turned her head to look at him from the side again. "Did you like it?"

"It was nice but where did it come from?" Khan asked again. "It sounded like an old lullaby."

This made Shana let out a low snicker. "A lullaby...sure. That is exactly what it was." Shana turned back around. "You were right about it being old I will say that."

Khan watched her carefully. "Who made it?"

"I did of course but if you are gonna ask who it's about...I suggest you replay the song in your head and think." Shana simply jumped off the edge with no care.

Khan eyes widened as he rushed over to look down but didn't see a trace of her there.

This made him sigh and stand back up to full height. "How that crazy woman got a seat in the Magic Council I will never know." He looked back ahead with a serious gaze. _"What did she mean can Mason's light remain, who is Mason? & What gate is she talking about?"_

 **{ Meanwhile in Moravia... }**

Sophie walked down the now decorated streets of Moravia with a smile. She was carrying a small box of supplies to take back to the Guild hall.

Since she wasn't busy, Jane had sent her out to pick out a couple of things to decorate with. The entire town was looking more Spring festival like. It was a lot of booths being set up and since Shadow Dimir was the town's Guild it was some prizes made with their favorite people on them. She had even saw a couple hats, and shirts with the Guild insignia on it, it was so much stuff it would take a hours to name it.

The place truly lived up to hosting the Spring Festival because of how it was decorated. Some of the workers had replaced the lights with spring colors but they wouldn't be visible until the night time.

Sophie was so busy looking around that she bumped into somebody. "Whoa." This made her stumble back and a couple of the objects fall off the top. "Aw man." Sophie pouted as she looked down.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" A small voice questioned.

"Not it's okay I wasn't looking where I was going but I'm fine." Sophie says as she looked to the person in front of her. She was thrown off to see a young girl at least that's what she thought she was.

The girl looked like a kid due to her only being five feet but she was adorable. Her long golden blonde hair that was out straight with a slight bend to the ends stopped at her ankles. Her bangs mostly covered her right eye but the other side was tucked back a bit. She had the prettiest red crimson eyes that was a bit scary looking at the same time.

Sophie continued staring as she noticed the girl wasn't wearing any shoes but the dress she had on looked very expensive. Not to mention her hair was very shiny, clean, and well taken care of but still it was something off about her as well.

The girl ignored Sophie staring and picked up what fell, she put them gently back in the box. "There you go."

"U-Um." Sophie quickly shook herself out of thought. "I'm sorry, thank you for that. I doubt I would have been able to pick it up with this box."

"Wouldn't you just put the box down?" The girl raised her brow.

"Well yeah but this box is kinda heavy so I might not wanna re lift it, ya know?" Sophie smiles.

The girl cracked a small smile. "I understand." Sophie smiled until she saw the jewel that was attached to the upper part of her dress. "Is there something the matter?"

Sophie looked back at her. "Oh no but that jewel on your dress is really pretty, where did you get it?"

She placed a hand on it. "It was a present from a good friend of mine but thank you. Not a lot of people comment on it's beauty."

"How come?" Sophie questions but all she receives is a small snicker which made her give the girl a weird look. "Um, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The girl looks back up as she stared at Sophie's eyes for a second, her own turned to slits. "Your eyes..."

"My eyes?" Sophie blinked a couple of times confused. "What about my eyes?"

The girl smiled slightly. "They are like a clear window into your past. All I can see is sadness but I also see love and a bit of jealousy is there as well." Sophie continued watching her in shock. "But sadness causes pain and so does jealousy." This made the girl look at her happily. "I wonder...is that what love is then Sophie? Is it all just pain?"

Sophie looked at her wide eyed from her saying her name. "H-How did you know my name?"

"Sophie!" Naila called out.

This made her turn around to see Naila coming over to her, she came to a running stop in front of her. "There you are I been looking all over for you. You look pale, you okay and who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to-" Sophie paused when she turned around, her eyes widened when she saw no one there. "...Where did she go?" She mumbled.

The same girls words rung through her head again.

 _'Your eyes. They are almost like a window into your past. All I can see is sadness but I also see love and a bit of jealousy. But sadness causes pain and so does jealousy. I wonder...is that what love is then Sophie? Is it all just pain?'_

"Are you okay?" Naila questions with a concerned look.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine I guess it was all just in my mind." Sophie dismissed. "What were you looking for me for again?"

"You were supposed to get Maverick so we could meet up with everyone remember?" Naila raised a brow.

Sophie eyes widened. "Oh crap I forgot! Come on let's go and get her!"

Both Sophie and Naila jogged off towards the direction of the Guild hall.

 **{ Meanwhile...elsewhere }**

Hunter strolled through a very unknown part of Fiore. It was a place that not many went, especially if you were apart of a light Guild like Shadow Dimir or Fairy Tail. Even though it was light out this place gave off a very dark and gloomy setting as if something was gonna pop out at any second.

He got to a door of a certain building and casually kicked the door open with no care. This got the people inside attention as it was nice sized bar. The building itself didn't look to great but the bar looked alright and had a nice old style look to it.

Hunter walked inside and scanned the room. "I'm looking for Luma, do any of you know where she is?"

A chain shot out and wrapped itself around his neck with a tight grip as Hunter had yet to flinch. His eyes focused to the side to see a woman sitting on top of the bar with her legs crossed over the other.

The woman wore a dark blue dress that was ruffled like but it was short in the front and long in the back. The sleeves came into ruffled like cuffs. She had on a short light faded purple dress underneath that was pleaded with matching knee high stockings. It was a ribbon criss cross pattern over the upper part of the dress made with dark blue from the dress as she had on a pair of heels to.

"You certainly have a lot of nerve Hunter." She finally spoke, the woman uncrossed her delicate legs as her skin was a white pale color. The woman had a curvy thin shape to her with a large bust size. Her pretty wavy hair came to a stop at her waist as it was light blue and pink at the ends. Her eyes were almost a circle shape as they were a pretty dark blue.

Hunter smirks. "Look who still doesn't know how to keep her chains to herself?"

Luma glared at him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tug on this chain and snap your neck right here?"

"Then you wouldn't be able to get revenge on the one Guild that got your precious little sister locked up years ago. Although I do have to say the little evil girl had it coming." Hunter gave a shrug. "I'm pretty sure Grace remembers beating her down to." Luma's gripped tightened on the chain. "I almost thought you would want to repay the favor?"

Luma's grip loosened as she eyed Hunter suspiciously. "Everybody out."

"I came here to drink." One guy stood up. "Why should we leave because of some-" A chain shot out and wrapped double around his neck as he was slammed to the ground. "Ack!" He struggled to breathe.

A foot planted on his back as a guy stood above him with a smirk. "Luma isn't the one you want to anger buddy." His dark green spiky hair had fell a little past his cheek. The guy's eyes were a dark chocolate brown. "When she says it's time to get out she isn't asking."

He stood at 6'0 with fair colored white skin and a lean muscular build to him. The guy wore a simple pair of black pants with a pair of shoes and long sleeve black fiteed v-neck that showed off his build.

One girl was behind the bar leaned across watching this with a smile. "Somebody should have taught him some real manners." She let out a giggle as her black hair was cut into a shoulder length bob with a nice cut bang that hung over her slanted peach colored eyes. The guy who had talked back was still struggling for air as the man with the foot on his back wasn't helping. "You should add more pressure Klaus."

The guy named Klaus silently agreed, he simply pressed his foot down more as the pain was shown on the other man's face. Other people watched in horror but all of them knew better to help him or even make the attempt to.

"I said everybody out!" Luma shouted as everyone quickly cleared out without a second hesitation. She retracted the chain from the man's neck as Klaus jumped off him so he could get up. The man coughed as some of his friends got him up and dragged him out with them.

The girl at the bar pouted. "Man just when I thought some blood was gonna be shedded."

Klaus scoffed. "You would be the one cleaning it up this time Aria so that doesn't sound so fun to me."

The door closed leaving only Luma, Klaus, and Aria in the bar with Hunter.

Luma eyes never left Hunter for a second. "Now what are you talking about?"

"Release the chains and I just might tell you." Hunter shrugs. "But I would really advise you to release this chain. Who knows the blood stained on this and I would rather not have it around my neck. I'm a clean guy, ya know."

Luma scoffed as she raised her head a bit. "I will release it when you tell me exactly what it is you really want and why you are here."

"I already told you. I am willing to give you a shot at revenge and all you have to do is help me and a couple others take down my Guild." Hunter explained. "Very easy explanation."

"A Shadow wanting to take down his own." Klaus sat on the bar stool with a smirk. "Now how do we know this isn't some trap to finally catch Luma?" He asked but Luma retracted the chain from Hunter's neck which surprised both her friends. "You can't be serious?"

"He peaked my interest a bit." Luma brought her chain to withdraw itself back to the cufflink on her right wrist as another one was on the left. "I never trusted Shadow's and I still don't but if it's a shot at Grace then I'm all willing to listen. But aren't they supposed to be your so called family Hunter? How would your little Master feel if he heard about you plotting behind his back like this and your friends to?" Luma cracked a smirk. "I know they would be just heartbroken."

"Your point?" Hunter raised a brow.

Klaus smirks. "I like this guy."

Hunter shoves his hands in his pocket. "They may be my Guild but they are a weak one and I refuse to be apart of something like that. Vaud can't be a Master in my book and nobody else there could wear those shoes but me so I want to force him into an early retirement you could say." He smirked at the mention of it. "Somebody needs to show him his Guild is nothing without his sister and when she died it did to. He couldn't replace the shoes of Siya if he wanted to and everybody knows it so I'm gonna put him out his misery."

"Sounds very personal." Luma closes her eyes. "And I like personal."

"You always did." Ryura says. All three of them looked to the side in shock as he was leaned back in a chair with his feet propped up on one of the tables and his eyes closed. "Should really dust more Luma...this place is very dull for a bar."

"You." Luma gritted out. "You didn't tell me you would be bringing that with you."

"I told Hunter the same thing when he mentioned your name trust me." Ryura say with no care. Luma let out a growl at him which made one of his eyes open. "I'm starting to question who is actually the animal in this little group."

Luma glared at him. "Ryura you-"

"Man he's gorgeous." Aria says still looking at Ryura. This made Luma and Klaus narrow their eyes back at her which made Aria flinch. "Oh crap did I just think out loud again!"

This made Ryura smirk. "I already know that but thank you anyway though."

"Arrogant bastard." Luma rolled her eyes. "If you are trying to take down your so called Guild then why do you need him."

"Because he is getting rid of one of my big threats along with another person who shall not be named at the moment. I doubt any one other then Ryura knows her but I don't need to take that chance." Hunter says. "There is five others and counting you and Ryura that would make seven which means I would have the people I need. So are you in or not?"

Luma thought about it for a second before resting a hand on her hip. "You promise Grace is all mines and I'm in but I am bringing Aria along with me."

"Yay!" Aria cheered happily.

Hunter gave a slight shrug. "Fine with me and I promise she is all yours. I was hoping you would take her off my hands anyway."

"Wait a minute, why didn't you chose me?" Klaus raised a brow at her.

Luma looked back. "I need someone to watch this place and be sure to tell Lionus where I went off to. Besides you don't have anything against them or have a reason to go so it would be pointless."

"Lionus is gonna be pissed if he needs you and you're not here." Klaus sat back.

"He will deal with it I'm sure." Luma turns back around. "Might even be able to find out some more information about that book he is still searching for while I'm out."

"A book?" Hunter questions.

"It's a special and very powerful book that he has been looking everywhere for." Luma starts to explain. "I think he calls it the Lexicon." She pondered in thought before waving it off. "But anyway, he believes it's still in your town somewhere."

Hunter gave a slight smirk when only one name came to mind. "It might just be, who knows."

Luma eyed him. "I do have a question for you. Why all the sudden agenda to take down your Guild and even your own Master at that? I believe you did use to fight with them."

"A couple of times but they also gotten beaten down and I'm sick of it. Those kids just give the Guild a bad name and I have to be the one to show we aren't weak. Which is annoying." Hunter says in a serious tone. "I don't have a family, never did have one and I don't want one anymore. Especially one that is as weak as all of them, I was born with the power of a Dragon." His hand closed into a fist. "All of them should be bowing to me if we want to be technical and those other two aren't Dragon Slayers in my book. Not the way they can get beat up. Then Vaud just lets anything or one into his Guild but I have to say his latest picks are the most interesting I seen in a long time. What disgust me the most in that stupid Angel he has walking around there." Ryura eyes opened fully to look at Hunter from the side as Hunter stretched his arms a bit. "I'm a little bit tired of all these secrets personally and even my darling little Cassidy has one to and that little secret of hers.." He trailed off as the thought made him smile a bit. "Let's just say that secret would change everything."

"So you're telling us that you just want this Guild and take it over, is that it?" Klaus asked him. "Cause that's what I'm getting here."

"That and I want to unleash the Call of the Shadows." Hunter says.

All of them even Ryura had gave him a look of shock from hearing this.

Aria was the only one of them confused. "What is that?"

"The Call of the Shadow is one of the four Grand Spells in Shadow Dimir." Klaus answered. "That spell is nothng to play around with either. I never saw it used but I heard that one time caused a lot of trouble for their Guild."

"We were almost gonna be considered a Dark Guild the last time that spell was let loose." Hunter smiled wickedly at the memory. "It's the power to unleash a dark mass cloud of energy and shadows that kills anything the user sees as a threat. So the more tainted the heart the better the results and not just people will be affected, animals and more. If I was to let that spell go then there would be nothing else in Fiore. In a matter of minutes I would be able to see who is weak and who isn't and what a perfect way to test it."

"Who would make a spell like that?" Luma asks. "Although I have to say it would be something fun to see. All those pathetic little Guilds wiped out without so much as a reason."

"It's a forbidden spell that hasn't been used since the first Master and the first time it was on purpose as well. Vaud and her are the only ones that can use it physically but I recenly found another way to do it." Hunter eyes went to his insignia. "You would be surprised all the secrets that lie behind this one Guild. See I found just the person that can do it and it is just to easy."

"Wouldn't unleashing the spell just kill you to?" Ryura asked now interested. "What happens if the person thinks of you as a threat as well?"

"Not if I make that person see my enemies as their's. Take my hate and simply transfer it to them." Hunter says. "Which I already have a plan for as well."

"Let me guess...mind manipulation?" Klaus mumbled.

"Something like that." Hunter shoved a hand back in his pocket. "And I have just the person to do the manipulation."

"I'm guessing you are talking about me." A voice said from second floor. They looked up to see the same little girl with blonde hair as she was sitting on the railing and letting her legs dangle over. "You know what I found out today Hunter? To manipulate one's mind fully you have to see the emotions that lies behind their eyes and use that to weaken them."

"Which is why I got you Lilith." Hunter looked at the little girl out the corner of his eye with a wide smirk. "All I have to do is let Lilith there manipulate the person into seeing all the people I see as my enemy as theirs. Once all this comes into play Vaud would have no choice but to bow down if he wants to stay alive or any of them for that matter." He focused his eyes back ahead. "I find it funny how I'm gonna be the one to hold the fate of my own Guild in my hands and that is how it always should have been. Somebody needs to re create Shadow Dimir and do it the right way and if Vaud is lucky I might keep him around."

"Wait a second." Aria paused as she looked back to Hunter. "Is Jane still there?"

"Still walking around with that smile as always." Hunter smirks. "I'm guessing your still holding a grudge as well?"

Aria bit her nail with an evil smirk. "I sure am and I bet she still doesn't use her magic either which means I can blow her pretty little face up with one move." She thought about it. "But that would be just to easy to do."

"I can tell somebody is gonna have fun." Hunter continued smirking as he kept his gaze ahead. "See it is time for the games and truth of the Shadows to be set free." He closed his eyes. "Don't you agree Ryura?"

"I suppose it is." Ryura shrugged it off. "The rest of this is pointless to me. I have only one target and that's Melody Alverona."

"What do you have against the Sky Queen Angel Fighter Ryu?" Lilith tilted her head in wonder as the little girl pouted her lips.

Ryura just stayed quiet as he kept his gaze elsewhere. "It's just personal."

"Well you can enjoy that personal issue." Hunter waves as he started making his way towards the exit. "My entire Guild needs a change and the only way to do that is to start it all over. From the ashes up and under better control."

Lilith watched Hunter leave with a playful smile. "I have a feeling things are gonna get real bloody from here on out." Her mind went to two certain people. "I know I have one person in particular to get my hands on but the other two." She let out a giggle as she swung her legs. "I can't wait to see the thing that fills my magic the most...tears of pain."

"Oh yeah I'm ready to start some hell!" Aria shouts happily. "And lot's of it." She broke a glass with her bare hand as the glass had cut her a bit but it didn't phase her or even looked as if it did. Aria looked at the blood drip with a smick smile. "I can't wait kick some Shadows around...especially Jane. Our family has a lot of unfinished business and what better way to end it then killing her and anybody who gets in my way."

Luma smirked when she heard Aria let out a certain laugh that she always did. Ryura's brow tiwtched in annoyance as Klaus rolled his eyes at her annoying laugh.

"Your adorable Aria." Luma smirks to herself as she looked to the floor and closed her eyes. "The only thing that's gonna be fun for me is wrapping one of these chains around Grace neck and finally snapping it."

Klaus made a face. "And I assumed the thoughts I have on a daily basis is to violent."

"This is gonna be a long week." Ryura sighed. His eyes casted down to the sword on his hip. "All I know is history will not repeat itself anymore then it already is starting to.." Ryura stood up and headed out the door. He looked up at the sky as a small breeze had flew by. "Taking down your children will be the best thing to ever happen for the future...Mason and Azura."

 _Vison flashbacks where shown of dark and fierey skies from all the expolosions and smoke. Images of destroyed towns and more rubble were everywhere as a big shadows of a dragon flew over one area. A couple of dragon roars were heard all around._

 _A woman that looked like Mason in her battle form stood on a cliff and looked down at the destruction. Her hair was more longer as she wore certain robes over her armour and her wings were a bit more bigger then usual. This girl looked a little younger and a lot more different as her facial expression stayed emotionless._

 _Another expolosion went off as she simply looked down to hear the screams of humans but didn't move. Instead she finally cracked a smirk. A person came through the trees and glared at her, this made her smirk drop when she sensed someone behind her._

 _"Melody!" A familiar voice shouted in anger._

 _This made her simply look halfway over her shoulder to show her cold eyes to the person before things faded out._

Ryura continued looking up in thought. "The future has always been a tricky thing and it can also be terrifying. Only because you never really know what's going to happen next." The breeze that came through had stopped. _"Just like wheather...things change."_

 **{ Later on that day, back at Moravia }**

Maverick breathed heavily as she stopped for another break. "Okay can you please tell me why..." She had to catch her breath. "Why we are climbing to the top of this moutain Sophie. I feel like I been climbing for hours and my legs feel like jelly."

Sophie raised a brow. "It's only been twenty minutes."

"Well the confidence in my stamina just died." Maverick points hunched over. "Seriously what is the point to this?"

"I told you it's a secret." Sophie says with a smile. It dropped into a small sad frown as they started to walk up higer the hill of trees. "I did want toapologize to you though."

"Apologize?" Maverick questions. "For what?"

"About your birthday...if I knew you hated celebrating it and knew the reason I would haven't had brought it up." Sophie says. "I know I didn't help and probably brought up more bad memories."

Maverick's gaze went to the ground. "No but it felt different." Sophie looked over at her once she heard this. "The other times I cried alone and was alone but this time I wasn't. I was around people and after I was done crying I was happy again and usually that doesn't happen. My birthday isn't something I like celebrating and only because the person I cared about the most left me alone with...him." Thoughts of Ivin crossed her mind but she shook them away. "What I'm saying is that my birthday might not be a happy day but coming to meet you and everybody else is."

Sophie stopped wide eyed when an idea came to mind. "I got it!"

Maverick paused in mid step to look back at her. "What is it?"

"What if we celebrate your birthday on the day you arrived here instead?" Sophie smiled brightly as Maverick looked at her shocked at the idea. "We celebrate it then that way on your real birthday you can be alone and figure things out until you are ready to celebrate your birthday on it's actual day. What do you say?"

"That..." Maverick trailed off thinking about it. "That is actually a cool idea Sophie."

"So it's official." Sopie claps. "We celebrate your birthday on the day you joined instead until further notice." She stuck her hand out. "Deal?"

Maverick shook her hand with a smile. "Deal."

During the couple days, Maverick had changed her everyday outfit. Instead she wore a short, red, pleated school girl skirt with a long sleeve white button down. A couple of the buttons were undone at the top as she had on a black vest outlined with white. Maverick also wore a pair of black boots that came to her knees.

"Hey, we're finally here." Sophie pointed up top. "Come on!"

Maverick followed her up and was met with an amazing full view of Moravia. You could see the entire town and even the Guild hall from the top of the moutain space that they were on. Maverick eyes widened in awe as she looked at the view as it was almost breath taking. A picture wouldn't really do it justice, it was something you had to come and see with your own eyes.

"This is so beautiful." Maverick stayed back from the edge.

Falling off of that would be no joke and it would take forever to get to the bottom.

"Suprise Maverick!" Solange jumped out.

"Ah!" Maverick fell back. "What in the?" She looked up from the gorund wide eyed to see all her friends there.

Boreas, Jason, Naila, Callisto, Glory, Enzo, Minoru, Solange, and Elm.

"I told you scaring her on top of the moutain wouldn't be smart." Elm flew down to rest on top of Solange head. "Are you okay Maverick?"

Jason scoffed. "It was better then Boreas idea of waiting until she got closer to the edge."

Boreas let out a tsk as he turned his nose up. "I would have caught her before she fell."

"Then who would catch you if you fall?" Callisto raised a brow.

"Uh...Glory?" Boreas looked over at the exceed.

Glory rolled her eyes. "Don't I always."

"I mean there was that one time..." Boreas trails off.

"Don't. Start." Glory warned.

"I say we push him off this time and see who catches him." Enzo jokes.

"That wouldn't be nice." Minoru puts her hands on her hip.

"That wouldn't be nice?" Enzo repeats as he looked at her. "Just seconds ago you were with Boreas and his crazy idea but you somehow find my idea not nice." His eyes turned to slits. "What do you got against me, seriously?"

Minoru shrugged. "Mmm-mmm."

Naila chuckled at them. "I think Solange little surprise attack worked just fine."

Maverick continued to blink. "Um I'm confused. What's going on here?"

Melody came from behind and helped her up. "I can explain. Well Sophie can to since it was her idea."

"It was your idea to bring me to the moutain and give me a heart attack?" Maverick eyes narrowed back to Sophie. "Gee thanks Sophie, I always wanted that."

"Not that no and stop it with the sarcasam!" Sophie waved her hands in defense. "I remember you had a thing for scenery's and you always said you wanted to see an Angel Fighter fly before. So it just so happens that this is the time where Melody picks the day with the most clouds and tries to turn them into shapes by manipulating the wind."

Maverick looked to her wide eyed. "Seriously, you can do that?"

Melody giggled with a slight nod. "Only when the wind is right and I got enough clouds to do it. The only perfect time to do this is around spring time."

"A lot of the towns people love to see it to." Enzo comments. "But that's only half the surpsise."

"What's the seccond part?" Maverick raised a brow.

Jason smirks. "Think of that seccond part as a Guild iniation."

"Did Naila have to do it?" Maverick questioned.

Naila nodded happily. "Yeah and it was so fun! Just wait until Melody-"

Jason covered her mouth as she continued talking. "Just wait and see for yourself."

"It's nothing dangerous is it?" Maverick looked at all of them nervously. They scratched their heads as some took a second to think about it. "You even have to think about it is scary enough guys!"

"Relax." Callisto waves it off. "We wouldn't do this if we knew you were gonna get hurt."

"Yeah." Solange nods. "Just trust us."

"But you mostly might wanna trust Melody." Boreas folds his arms with a smirk.

Maverick made a confused face. "Why mostly Melody?"

Melody smiled walking past her as she went to the very edge of the cliff and looked down. She used her hand to test the winds before giving a nod and falling forward. Maverick eyes went wide as she ran over to look over the cliff. A strong force of wind hit as Melody shot up in front of the the cliff and flew backwards. Maverick looked on in awe as Melody had flew freely in the sky and she looked so comfortable in the sky.

"I guess they don't call her Sky Queen for nothing." Solange smiled as she watched her. "I kind of noticed how most of the wind gravitated towards Melody."

"I noticed that to." Naila looked to Jason. "Is that normal?"

"It's supposed to be." Jason nods. "It's her element."

Maverick continued watching in awe but stopped when Melody vanished in the clouds. "Where did she go?"

Sophie came from behind her. "Remember that ination we talked about?"

"Yeah." Maverick continued searching the sky with her eyes to see if she could spot Melody. "What about it?"

"Nothing really but your not afraid of heights are you?" Sophie asked.

"No not rea-"

Sophie gave her a push with one hand. Maverick eyes went wide as she fell forward off the cliff. She let out a loud scream as she fell.

A sweat dropped behind Boreas head. "And I thought my idea was harsh."

Maverick continued to fall with a scream, Melody flew down with a loop and grabbed her by both of her arms to fly her back up into the sky. Melody flew her up before letting her fall again as she flew backwards and and grabbed her up again really quick.

"This is crazy!" Maverick shouts. "But it's still fun, is that what you feel all the time up here?"

"Nah I'm kinda use to it!" Melody says back down to her.

Maverick looked at the couple of the clouds Melody made into shapes as it was one made into a flower. "It's so pretty up here. No wonder why you fly a lot."

Melody smiles. "It eases my mind and sometimes I don't use my wings."

Maverick eyes went wide. "Say what? Your not gonna do that now though right?"

"Sure am." Melody nodded. "Just try and relax...it's not as scary as you think."

Before Maverick could say anything, Melody had let her go and her wings had vanished letting both girls fall back down. Maverick looked over to see Melody falling back happily and figured she would do that since she was so use to it. Finally giving in Maverick had let her body relax as both of them fell through sets of clouds which felt different then she thought.

Melody wings sprouted again as she grabbed the wrist of Maverick and flew her back up threw the clouds again. Maverick this time had used her hand to try and touch one.

The others watched with a smile as Melody brought Maverick back over and gently put her on the ground.

"Well?" Sophie questioned.

"How was flying?" Elm asked. "I know personally it's fun but how did you like it?"

"It was awesome!" Maverick gave a jump. "I thought just the view itself is beautiful but that was even better. Even though I was falling it still felt like somebody was gonna be there to catch me."

"Power of the winds." Melody flew down next to her as she made her wings disappear.

"I'm amazed. Naila screamed the entire time." Jason said recieving a side look from Naila herself. "Did pretty good for your for your test."

"Do you guys do that to all new members?" Maverick looked at them.

Boreas shook his head. "Nope but we just had a feeling you and Naila would like it. I won't say that Melody hasn't blindsided us and took us all up there at one point."

"You all still had fun though." Melody shrugs with a smile. "So I think I still win here."

Maverick looked to Sophie and sent her a warm smile. "Thank you, Sophie."

Sophie waved it off with a giggle. "Aw it was nothing really. The least I could do for you and you can cross flying off the bucket list."

"I sure can." Maverick nodded. A pain hit her back which made her gasp and stumble forward.

"You alright?" Solange questioned.

Melody caught this as her eyes lowered in suspicion. Callisto, Enzo, and Jason had all caught on to Melody's shift of attitude. Just like they were talking about earlier, Melody would act more weird when it came to Maverick as if she knew something no one else did.

"Maybe your just a little tired from flying." Minoru put a hand on her back. "I know I was my first time that Melody took me up there."

"Yeah I think so." Maveirck shook off the pain.

"Come on we can go back to the Guild for a while." Sophie says. "I heard Jane is gonna be making those spring cookies that she does every year."

Solange eyes widened. "No-freaking-way." She quickly made a run for it as she left dust in her tracks. "We gotta get back down there right now! Let's move, move, move!"

"Wait for me Sol!" Elm whined as he flew after her. "Don't leave me behind, come on wait up!"

Enzo sighed. "You just had to mention cookies."

"I knew it would make her move faster then she did when it was time for her to walk up here." Sophie chuckled as her and Maverick started walking. "At least we know Sol will be down the moutain before us."

"At the rate she is going she will go past the Guild." Callisto followed.

"Ha, picture that." Enzo began walking with Naila and Minoru.

Jason went to walk but stopped when he saw Melody was staring off at the scenery. Boreas was watching her with a serious gaze which made him turn around fully.

"You guys coming?" Jason finally questioned.

"Yeah." Boreas answered. "We'll be right behind you. You can go on with Jason to Glory."

Glory nodded as she flew off and followed Jason who looked back one more time before following her in the trees.

"It didn't work." Melody spoke. "I thought maybe if I got her in the air and let her fall that her wings would sprout instantly but they didn't." She sighed.

"What are you gonna do now?" Boreas questioned.

"I looked and searched everywhere on Maverick's history to see what kind of Angel Fighter she is or which one is her parent. It's so many and so much lost history I wasn't able to get anything and I don't know her real last name so that didn't help either." Melody turned around to look at him. "I guess there is only one thing left for me to do." Boreas raised a brow. "Tell her the truth and pray it doesn't backfire on me."

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that." Boreas sighed as he rested his arms behind his head. "I doubt she would really be mad at you Mel. You kept it from her for a good reason and I'm sure she will understand. It would be pretty awesome if Maverick is probably something cool like a Lightning Angel Fighter."

Melody tried to bite back her laugh but failed miserably as she started laughing. "Can't say she couldn't be one."

Boreas grinned as he turned around. "Come on and let's go catch up with the others." He says as he started walking.

Melody looked back at the scenery with a smile before walking off to catch up to Boreas.

 **{ Later, at the Guild hall }**

Solange was at the bar with Elm as he watched her tear up a third plate of Jane's cookies. Him and Glory watched her wide eyed as she had yet to take a real break from eating them.

Jane watched with a smile as couple of crumbs went up in the air. "Would you like...a napkin Sol?"

"What she is gonna need is a someone to pump her stomach of all that sugar." Glory continued watching.

Elm agreed. "Yeah, no joke."

Kagato walked past but came to an arubt stop when he saw how much Solange had eaten. She went to grab another cookie but he simply took the plate and held it away from her.

"Come on Kagato not cool!" Solange quickly went to reach for it.

Kagato palmed her face to keep her back as Solange was still reaching for it which made him let out a sigh. "Your gonna make yourself sick and I don't wanna hear you whining about your stomach all day."

"I can eat what I want." Solange pouts. "I'm a grown woman!"

"Your seventeen!" Kagato retorts.

Jane chuckled at this as Elm and Glory simply shook their heads. Hearing a crash over by the stage made Jane stop and walk from behind the bar as she went over to where she heard the noise. Her eyes widened when she saw Jason, Boreas, and Sophie on the floor on top of the other.

"Hey Jane can you-" Melody came to a running stop. "Uh, what the heck happened?"

"Ask-them." Jason gritted out.

"Sorry Jason." Sophie apologized.

Melody looked to Boreas who was under both of them groaning. "I think you guys killed Boreas." She says with a giggle.

Cassidy came to stop next to Melody. "Do the three of you mind telling me how you all ended up on the floor?"

Jason sighed as he got to his feet. "I was putting up some things for Jane on the ladder. Sophie startled me first and then ice head down there topped it off by doing it again.."

Melody starting helping a dazed Sophie up off the floor.

"Wasn't my fault." Boreas rubbed his head as he was now to his feet. "If my head wasn't hurting I'd whack you, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jason rolled his eyes.

Jane chuckled at them. "You know this actually reminds me of when you first joined a year ago Jason."

Jason thought about it for a second. "Oh yeah, I knocked Boreas to sleep on my second week here."

"Which ended in you getting knocked back." Boreas pointed out. "Then Master made us fight to get all the hate our systems."

Melody sighed. "Which still hasn't worked."

"If anything it has made you two worse." Cassidy agreed.

"Nah." Boreas waves it off. "Jason knows already."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jason narrowed his eyes over at him, Boreas snickered to himself. "Don't laugh! You got something to say you say it out loud and to my face."

"Real tough coming from the guy who use to address me by my last name instead of my first." Boreas teased while the girls watched.

Jason quickly jacked Boreas up by grabbing two fistfuls of his shirt. "I'm gonna call you more then that if you don't stop talking, ya got me?" He shouted.

Boreas smirked. "Wow that's really scary coming from a guy I'm on a first name bases with...Jason."

"That is freaking it!" Jason shouted. Soon loud tussling could be heard between the two of them. "You been pissing me off since you walked in here this morning!"

"Oh yeah well you been doing it all the time since you joined!" Boreas shot back.

"At least I'm committed with the things I do!" Jason retorts.

Crashing and more tumbling could be heard as all the girls watched before letting out sighs.

"Even with the festival coming up, you would think they wouldn't." Sophie walked off.

"They could be worse ya know." Melody shrugged as she followed her.

"Don't remind me." Cassidy says. A mug had almost hit her in the head but without looking she easily moved her head to avoid it. Her brow twitched as he fist had clenched by her side.

Grace watched this from the bar. "There at it again."

Master Vaud watched with a sigh. "Not for long."

"The festival is in a couple of days and we just got finished decorating!" Cassidy shouted. "So knock it off!"

Boreas and Jason could be heard protesting until a loud boom was heard making Master Vaud smile. "And that takes care of that for now."

"Mhm." Grace sipped her drink. "Have you heard anything from Chris or Raven?"

"No I haven't." Master Vaud crossed his arms. "I do hope they are okay though. I know they can handle themselves but still."

"I know what you mean." Grace waved it off. "But they are fine I'm sure and if not me and Cassidy agreed to go look for them. We will give it another day or two."

Master Vaud nodded. "That sounds like a good plan." He stopped when he felt another presecense in the Guild hall. This made him turn his head to the side to look at the second floor.

Grace did the same as her casual look turned into a glare when she saw what and who Master Vaud was looking at. Hunter was leaned on the rail watching the entire Guild hall with a grin. Even though he was looking around his gaze mostly stayed on the table that Naila, Melody, Sophie, and Maverick where sitting.

"When did Hunter get back?" Jane questioned as she came over, her gaze was focused on the second floor as well.

Grace continued to glare. "I don't know...but I don't like that look of his."

Master Vaud never took his look off of him. Hunter soon caught this as his eyes narrowed down to look at Vaud with the same expression. After a small stare down, Hunter let out a scoff before walking off.

Master Vaud eyes turned to slits. "Neither do I..."

* * *

 **That was it for chapter 25, I promise the next one won't take as long and may come out a bit quicker then expected. I hope that's alright for everyone. I do hope everyone is safe over the Christmas and New Years holidays and be sure to enjoy it as well. By the way if you want to know what the song would sound like that Shana was singing then listen to Inuyasha 'Song of Parting'. Also there would be a song for Melody as she was flying with Maverick and it's called 'If Love Was A Crime' by Nightcore. It would be the second video not the first one and it has a picture of a blue drawing of a face. If you listen to it right before she falls off the cliff it's pretty cool. Especially if you have a great imagination! But it is finally starting and it's time for things to get more crazy, and drama filled. Melody is ready to spill it, Hunter is ready to shake things up, and you got to meet some new bad guys as well. A lot of things that might pop up won't be explained until maybe later Arc's but hey. You just gotta deal until then but I hope people are ready to review for this Arc because I'm ready to write. So don't forget to leave me a review about what you think about this chapter and I will be back before this year ends!**

 **Chapter Twenty Six- A Monster Mystery**


	28. Chapter Twenty Six- Monster Mystery

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild, story plot and OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated. }**

 **A/N -Happy New Year everyone. I wanted to get this out before the new year but I couldn't because someone close to me had passed away. It was my dog, the very first dog I got at that who has been with me since I was little. This was more hard because I had to be the one to put him down and make that decision but I rather have him at peace then suffering, you know? So I am sorry for not getting my updates out like I normally should be but I just needed a little break to clear my head. **

**Also I'm glad people liked the last chapter and the appearance from Lahar as well, thought it was time to show a glimpse of him at some point. But you all finally know the mystery Magic Council woman's name, it's Shana. Who is a person you will see a lot of in this story and in a crazy way one of the main characters so be sure to keep her in mind. Like I said before, a lot of things are gonna pop up that won't be really looked into until other Arc's. Which is for a good reason because I can't give up all of my big secrets and shockers that I have planned. Where is the fun and future cliffhangers in that? Lol but this Arc is finally beginning and I'm happy because DRAMA is the keyword in all of this and I mean a lot of it. Hunter has just lost his freaking mind, am I right? and Ryura...well people are actually starting to like Ryura lol. I was happy to see that people are curious about Mason, and even Allastor and you should be. But let me hush on that note ; ). And I know people think this is leading to a plot similar to Laxus but I will let you just see for yourself.**

 **I also wanted to thank and welcome my new story followers and readers, sweetinger14, yorusorra, dragonhunter0000, Taser101. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! But of course I want to thank the people that always leave me a review like I always do. You guys are awesome but enough of this A/N, let's get a move on with things!**

 **New Update Question: From the Villains you have met so far in this Arc who is your favorite or the one you're most interested in? ( Can choose two or three )**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 2 Theme Song: -Sekai Wo Koete-**

* * *

 **{Chapter Twenty Six- A Monster Mystery}**

It was a normal day at the Guild hall but people were a lot more busy considering the festival was tomorrow. People were putting up the last of their decorations around town and it was already screaming Spring Festival. The entire Guild was decorated up and even the stage had got a couple of touches done along with the the bar and upper level.

"Ugh!" Boreas let out a groan as he stretched up from the table. "Why am I so stiff?"

Solange simply chuckled. "Maybe because it's not normal to sleep as long as you do Boreas."

"Well you sleep to." Boreas points out as he was in mid stretch.

"He's got you there." Elm laughs as he pointed. Solange huffed out a pout before pulling on one of his cheeks. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Glory was in exceed form as she sat on the table. "You never learn when to keep your sassy comments to yourself I see."

A sweat dropped behind Melody's head as she looked at Glory. "Look who's talking..."

"I know I can't wait to stuff my face tomorrow." Boreas grins. "With all the booths that's gonna be open I don't know where to hit first." His eyes sparkled a bit. "I can already smell it."

Melody let out a nervous giggle as Glory and Solange gave him crazy looks.

"Didn't he eat this morning and he is still thinking about food?" Elm questions.

"That's our Boreas." Sophie slaps his back as she had walked over.

Boreas chuckled. "I been going to the same booths every year since I been here. I bet they give me half of it for free."

"Don't bet your money on it." Enzo says as he was leaned back at the table across from them. He smirked slightly as he closed his eyes. "Well what's left of your money."

Boreas growled. "What was that?"

"I thought Dragon Slayer's had good hearing?" Enzo opened one eye to raise a brow. "Or is that just a myth?"

"Oh you smart mouth little!" Boreas ran over face first into a wall of the **Territory Room** that Enzo put up. "Ah!" Melody and Sophie slapped their foreheads. "Th-That hurt." He slid down before falling to the floor.

"To easy." Enzo sighs with a smile as he let down his spell.

Callisto chuckled as he had caught a glimpse of it while walking past. "Boreas there is a reason for everything a person does." He casually stepped over him. "Try to remember that."

"Thanks for the advice Call." Boreas muffled.

"It's like his brain goes missing sometime I swear." Glory grumbled as she took a sip of her tea.

"I'll go help him up." Melody chuckled as she got up from next to Solange and headed over to Boreas.

Minoru looked over at Boreas on the floor as she walked over to Enzo. "What hap-did you use your Territory Room spell on Boreas again?" Both hands went to rest on her hips.

Enzo shrugged. "Maybe."

"It's like that wall comes out of freaking nowhere Mel." Boreas says still in a daze.

Melody sighed. "I know, I know."

Minoru raised a brow back at Enzo who snickered. "Your not funny."

"Wouldn't be saying that if you saw it." Enzo smirks. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Checking out the shops with Naila. She wanted to look for a new outfit that looked more springy." Minoru sat down.

Enzo raised a brow. "Springy huh?"

"Hey." Minoru shrugged. "She found it so my job was complete."

"Everything is a job with you isn't it?" Enzo rested his chin in his palm as he leaned forward. "Starting to think you assume everything is a mission."

"Well sometimes it is." Minoru looked down. "Isn't it?"

"Not really no." Enzo plainly says. "Only in your head it is, why?"

Minoru gave it some thought. "Well...I guess it's because..." Enzo raised a brow at her stuttering over the question. "I used to-"

"Hey Minoru!" Sophie called out. "If your not busy, can you come give me a hand with the decorations on the lower level?"

Minoru snapped her head over to her in almost relief. "Sure thing!" She looked back to Enzo. "We can talk about this another time. Be back Enzo!" Minrou quickly got up and jogged over to Sophie.

Enzo watched her go as his eyes turned to slits. _"She used to what...?"_

Naila opened the Guild doors as she ran in. "Jason! Where are you I have to show you something?"

Jane looked back when she saw Naila running over to the bar. "Back already Naila, did you enjoy shopping in town?"

Naila stopped in front of the bar with a smile. "Heck yeah. The town looks so beautiful, not that it doesn't any other time but right now it looks even more amazing."

"That's the goal." Jane chuckles. "But Jason is in the back near the storage room if you're looking for him."

"Goal accomplished and thanks Jane." Naila waves as she heads off.

Naila walked to the back of the Guild where it was out of sight. It was a part that was fixed up but hadn't really been touched since the first Master was alive. The place wasn't off limits but nobody really went back there unless they needed something from the storage area.

"Jason?" Naila walked past some of the unused rooms. "I really should have asked Jane which one of these are the storage room." She said with a sigh.

Naila walked right into something hard as it sent her stumbling back a couple feet. This made her wince and look up to see Hunter blocking her way. Her eyes went wide from seeing a guy who had more height on her, his entire aura was nothing but pure coldness. The man standing in front of her was Hunter himself.

Hunter's presence to her period was intimidating as she had only heard stories from other Guild members and magazines about him. Solange and Boreas might be nice Dragon Slayers but Naila could quickly tell it was something off about him.

Hunter had his hands shoved in his pocket as he continued staring at Naila. A smirk crossed his face when he smelled the fear off of her. Not to mention her facial expression was giving it away as well, she still was looking at him wide eyed and had even took a step back.

"Looking for somebody?" Hunter raised a brow.

"I uh...I thought J-Jason was." Naila fumbled with her words as she couldn't get the rest out. "I-Is he back here?"

Hunter shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care." Naila just nodded at his response and took another step back from how focused his stare was on her. Hunter looked at her hair color and eyes and simply scoffed. "You're really just the damn splitting image of her...just without the streaks."

Naila was now confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Not yet you aren't." Hunter carefully walked forward which made Naila quickly tense up. He bent down to her level and flashed her a toothy smirk with a glare. "Next time you need to watch where your going new comer, or next time I won't be so nice. Understand me?"

Naila opened her mouth to speak. "I-"

"And if she doesn't?" A voice questioned behind him.

Hunter's smirk dropped as his eyes slowly traveled to the side to look back. Naila had glanced to see Master Vaud casually standing behind him with a serious gaze.

"Then I would just have to do it next time to be smart." Hunter leans up as he looked down at Naila who looked back at him. "I was just playing around with the newbie Master Vaud so there is no need to get angry back there." Hunter roughly ruffled her hair. Naila felt a shock and a pinch in both her right and left and right side which made her let out a slight gasp. Hunter caught this and smirked when he saw what happened. "We were just talking, isn't that right Naila?"

Naila simply nodded. "U-Um...right."

Hunter looked back at Master Vaud with a side grin before walking off. "Welcome to the Guild Naila...I'm sure you're gonna love it here." He said sarcastically.

Master Vaud walked up as he kept his look on Hunter. "Are you okay Naila?"

Naila shook out of it. "Of course. I mean Hunter is apart of the Guild so I shouldn't be afraid of him."

"But you were." Master Vaud points out. Naila was going to object but closed her mouth when she realized he was right. "That is the part that worries me. Of course there is some members that strike fear because of their magic, Cassidy and Grace for example. But even with them you know they would never harm you just to do so, correct?"

"Yes." Naila nodded.

"So that is why I asked you if you were okay." Master Vaud sighed. "No member should have to feel like that because of one individual."

"I'm okay, really." Naila waves her hands in defense as she showed the best smile she could. "I just get scared easily so it's alright."

Master Vaud noticed how a mess her hair was after Hunter ruffled it and chuckled. "Might want to fix that."

"Huh?" Naila looked up to see some of her hair sticking up. "Aw man I just did this earlier!" She quickly tried to do it. "Did I get it?" How about now?"

Master Vaud watched this amused. "Come on I'll take you to see Jason and maybe he can fix it."

"Can you give me a hand? I don't want Jason to see my hair like this." Naila pointed to her hair with a pout.

"It doesn't look that bad." Master Vaud gave a playful eye roll. "I bet Jason wouldn't even notice it."

"You noticed it." Naila pointed out making Master Vaud flinch. "Come on please Master Vaud. I don't see a mirror anywhere, come on." She whined.

Master Vaud looked at her and noticed her pout. This made his eye twitch from how slowly the look was making him give in and not to mention his sister Siya would pull the same look.

He let out a sigh but took his hand and flattened it back out to it's normal look for her. His eyes went to the ring on her finger again but this time blurry visions came to his mind at the same time.

 _Flashback_

 _A image of his sister when she was a little kid flashed through his mind but the face features were a bit blurry and different._

 _"Vaud!" She waved with a smile._

 _End flashback_

Naila was thrown off when Master Vaud quickly took his hand back with a gasp and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Siya..." Master Vaud mumbled.

Naila tilted her head to the side. "What did you say?" Master Vaud continued to stare. "Are you okay Master Vaud?"

He shook it off. "Oh I'm sorry Naila. Something just came to mind, forget you heard anything." Master Vaud cleared his throat and pointed down the hall. "Jason is in the storage room which is five more doors down from the right."

"Okay." Naila started to walk past him. "Thanks Master Vaud." She waved back at him.

Master Vaud watched her but again his eyes went back to the ring on her finger which made his eyes turn to slits.

The only images of his sister he had only came in his dreams or in nightmares when that fateful day replayed itself in his mind. Not one person had made him get any flashbacks of his sister in a long time. Mostly because he tried not to think about her but just touching Naila made him see and sense Siya again and it was weird.

"I don't have time to connect the dots right now." Master Vaud turned around and began heading down the hall. "But still...none of that made any sense."

 **{ Later, that night }**

Melody sighed walking in her home as she had kicked her shoes off. Her face had tired look on it as she walked up to her room.

"All that decorating is to much to do in one day." She opened the door to her room and walked inside. "At least I can finally take a shower and go to bed. Still it was fun being around everybody in the Guild, they always know how to-"

"Hey Mel." Jason waved sitting at her desk.

"Yo." Boreas grinned. "About time you get home, we been waiting for hours."

"Like to pop the heck up without telling me!" She exclaims, Melody superkicked them both against the wall angrily as both guys let out grunts. "What did I say about breaking and entering in my house you criminals?!"

Both guys fell on the floor. Glory walked out from her closet in human form.

"Your wardrobe has changed since last time. Almost better." Glory says.

Melody eyes widened. "Your no better then them!"

Boreas rubbed his head. "Wasn't my idea to come this time it was Jason's."

"Why are you guys here?" Melody folded her arms across her chest annoyed. "I got the locks changed for a reason."

"Try locking your window." Jason pointed to the cracked window.

Melody palmed her forehead. "Why do I somehow always forget that?"

"Eh your not the only one." Boreas waves it off.

A red vein popped behind Melody's head. "That's not a casual thing Boreas."

"Look I'm only here because I want some answers." Jason stood up.

"Answers about what?" Melody raised a brow.

Boreas lays down casually on Melody's bed. "He wants to know why you haven't told Maverick she's an Angel Fighter."

Melody eyes widened. "What the-Boreas you told him?"

"No I overheard you two back on the mountain when you took her flying." Jason says. "Boreas denied it until I told him I already knew."

Boreas shrugged. "Wasn't really nothing to hide since he knew."

Melody sighed. "It won't be anything to hide for much longer. I already told Master I would tell her sometime this week. Maybe before the festival gets started or afterwards but I do need to tell her and Sophie too."

"I'm sure Soph will understand why you kept it from her." Jason waved it off. "It's not like you kept it away from her on purpose you were just looking out for her and everybody else." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Still though...I wonder what kind she is."

"I got nothing on my end." Melody shrugged. "I can't even tell by her personality which kind or take a guess. Maverick probably isn't even her real name at that. I haven't found anything in the books about it but a lot of history on Angel Fighters is missing."

Boreas looked to the ceiling. "Almost as if someone doesn't want you to figure any of this stuff out."

"Wouldn't be the first time somebody gives us a hard way to go." Jason scoffed.

Glory sat on the sofa. "Can say that again."

Melody smiled. "We'll be okay though." She looked to Jason. "Where's Naila I thought she'd be with you?"

"Took her to the Shadow Hill apartments before me and Boreas came here." Jason shrugged and noticed her now smirking. "Don't pull a Sophie on me. I don't want to hear it."

"Fine, fine." Melody put her hands up defense.

Jason opened her window fully. "Welp I got the answers I need. Time for me to head home."

"Yeah." Boreas hopped off the bed. "Come on Glory."

"Coming." Glory followed.

"Is that all you broke into my house for?" Melody pointed to the door. "And for god sakes would you three use the front door like normal people!"

"Well we aren't normal." Jason chuckled getting on the window sill to jump out. "Night Melody."

A small box dropped out of Boreas pocket as he passed, Melody did a double take when she caught this.

"Hey, you dropped something Boreas." Melody says.

Boreas stopped. "I did?"

"Was it his brain?" Jason raised a brow with a smirk.

Boreas let out a growl before kicking Jason out of the window. Jason let out a yell as he flew out, a loud thud on the ground was soon heard.

Melody walked over and picked it up, she looked inside to see a decorative hair stick was inside of it. It had light blue and pink feathers with diamonds and small pearls around it.

"Hmm." Melody examined it. "That's kind of weird Boreas, why are you carrying around a girls hairstick?"

Glory stood next to Melody to look it over. "That is weird, wait a minute I seen this before..."

Boreas body stiffened up as he quickly snatched it and turned away from them and shoved it back in his pocket. "No you haven't and why I have it is none of you guys business." Both girls gave him a funny look, Boreas glanced back but let out a gasp. Melody and Glory both stared at him with a dark gloom over them. "Uh." His eyes widened in shock.

They looked at him with threatening looks as they hovered over him.

"Hair. Stick." Melody and Glory gritted out. "Who does it belong to?" Their voices echoed darkly.

Boreas body shook in fear as a sweat dropped behind his head. "No one yet I swear. But it's time to go!" He quickly ran for the window. "See you Mel." Boreas jumped out.

"We aren't done talking about this Boreas!" Glory jumps on his back just in time as they both went out.

Melody ran to her window when she heard Boreas and Jason arguing. This made her sigh and rest her arms on the window sill. "You guys know this is people's bedtime?"

"Exactly." Jason argues.

Boreas scoffs. "Whatever, see you in the morning!"

Melody groaned annoyed but waved down at them with a smile. "Goodnight guys."

"Are you really not gonna explain the hair stick?" Glory questioned.

"What hair stick?" Jason asks.

"Gosh it's nothing!" Boreas retorts.

Melody chuckled before closing her window shut and headed into her bathroom. Her mind went back to the hair pin Boreas had in that box.

"Must be something for somebody else in the Guild I guess." Melody shrugs it off with a sigh.

After getting settled and taking a shower, Melody put on her night clothes, pulled her hair up in a pony tail and went to bed. It was hard sleeping for the past couple of days but now that she finally made up her mind to tell Maverick she was more relaxed. It was gonna be a long week but she was gonna do whatever it took to help Maverick. Even is there was more Angel Fighters out there the only person that really knew her pain was Maverick right now.

Neither of them knew anything more about their history then the books would tell them and not everything you need to know is in writing. So the only thing left to do was figure it out along the way and slowly erase the bad name surrounding Angel Fighters.

Later on that night; Melody was fast asleep laid on her side. The window to her room wasn't closed anymore, it was open as a breeze had came in blowing her curtain slightly.

Ryura was at the desk that Melody had in her room. A stack of papers caught his attention but it was mostly the title on the front of it, _My_ _Visions/or Dreams._

He smirked to himself as he picked it up. "Looks like somebody has been having more visions then I thought." Ryura skimmed through it carefully. Instead of his normal white shirt, he had on a black collared button down with a few unbuttoned to expose his chest. Ryura walked over by Melody's bed side as he tucked the papers at his side. The locket on her neck glowed which made his eyes go into slits. "There's what I'm looking for."

Ryura went to grab it but the sound of moving made his body stiffen up and his hand stop. His eyes went to Melody who had a pained expression on her face as she was mumbling in her sleep.

A couple of tears slipped out and down her cheek. "A-Aaron." Melody cried.

Ryura stared at her for a moment with an unreadable expression before taking his hand back. He stood up to full height and head back towards the window.

"We'll have our time Angel Fighter." Ryura says before disappearing out her window.

 **{ Meanwhile... }**

Glory was brushing her hair as she sat on the floor of her and Boreas home. It wasn't anything big since it was just the two of them. It was a little ways away from other homes and the town and mostly because she liked peace so Boreas got them a place where she could have it.

Boreas was laid on the couch asleep. A sudden jolt made him jump out of his slumber which startled Glory.

"Boreas?" Glory blinked a few times. "What's the matter with you? First the hair stick now this"

"I told you that was nothing." Boreas shook it off as he looked down. "And I just got a weird feeling that's all." He let out a sigh. '"Probably just something I ate, don't worry about it." Boreas laid back down.

Glory shrugged as she got up. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." She headed out the living room and down the hall to the room.

"Night." Boreas waved a hand. He always just napped on the couch and if he made it to the bed then he would but if not then the couch was always his second bed.

Boreas eyes turned to slits as he opened them. _"What was that just now.._ _"_

 **{ At the Shadow Hills Apartments }**

Naila was with Solange as they were headed upstairs to the second floor. A sleeping Elm was in Solange arm as he was out cold with a little drool coming out.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping." Naila poked his nose.

Elm did a little snort in his sleep before going back to lightly snoring.

Solange chuckled. "I was thinking of buying him a new little outfit for the Spring Festival. I wonder do they make leaf costumes?"

A sweat dropped behind Naila's head as she chuckled slightly. "Uh, they might."

Solange got to her door. "Well this is my stop, night Naly."

Naila waved as she continued. "Goodnight Sol."

Naila let out a yawn as she got out her keys to her room, she unlocked it and headed inside. She closed the door behind her and walked over to have a seat on her bed with a sigh.

"Man I'm beat." Naila began taking off her boots. She threw both of them to the other side of the room and laid back on the bed. Her eyes opened up as she looked to the ceiling of her room. The sound of a familiar giggle made her eyes widened and quickly sit up to look around the room. Naila relaxed when she saw nobody was in the room but her. "That was a little weird. That laugh almost sounded like...Yuki."

Naila eyes saddened as she knew that was impossible considering where Yuki was. That same pinch feeling from earlier came back to hit her but this pain was harder. Naila gripped at her side as she held both sides of her stomach with a pained expression. The same feeling hit her head twice as hard which made her let out a small cry and raise one hand to hold her head.

"W-What's going on?" Naila gritted out.

The pain was getting to hard to bare. Naila stood up to leave and go get help but the feeling in her legs gave out. The pupils in her eyes dilated to a darker blue color before she fell to her knees. Her upper body lost it's feeling as she fell to the floor without making a sound.

Naila looked at her hand as she was trying to move it but it wasn't working.

 _"I can't move anything..."_ All she could do was hear her own thoughts. Words wouldn't come out her mouth, her body wouldn't listen to her and move. It was like she was no longer the one in charge of her own body. More fear start to set in when she saw none other then Lilith across from her with a smirk. _"Who is that..."_

Lilith jumped happily. "I knew it would work. Look Hunter, I told you."

Hunter was now leaned up casually against the doorway with a satisfied smirk. "You sure did tell me." He walked over and grabbed Naila up by her shirt so they were face to face. "I almost feel bad for what's gonna happen to you kid. But don't take this personal." Hunter snickered. "There is a lot of things about this Guild you don't know and I think what I know is really gonna interest you. But if I help you then you have to help me, that's only fair right?"

 _"No! What are you talking about, what's going on?"_ Naila screamed in her head. _"Please let me go Hunter I don't know what you want or what you're talking about."_

He watched as Naila just blankly stared back at him. "So I'll take that as a yes?" Hunter raised a brow with an amused expression. "I can't wait to see the looks on all their faces when I tell a little secret that is long overdue."

Lilith wickedly smiled as she let out a giggle. Images of Sophie flashed through her mind. "And I'm gonna make a certain little sweetheart crack..."

 **{ Meanwhile, elsewhere }**

"I am so tired!" Myra stretched as she walked alongside Chris. "Not to mention I'm starving back here. Why are we traveling at night anyway?"

"Better to do this at night, less people." Raven looked over his shoulder. "And we told you to eat something before we left. You wanted to take so long in the bathroom and used up your time."

Myra folded her arms across her chest with a pout. "Well sorry for not wanting to be dirty."

Chris chuckled. "Oh relax you two. We all got a good night/morning rest didn't we?"

"Not with you snoring up the place." Myra scoffs. "Or maybe that was Raven's attitude."

Raven body flinched at the words but he continued walking.

Chris laughed. "Now that was a burn."

"I question you two mindset more then my own." Raven sighed.

Chris nudged Myra. "Somebody needs a life."

Myra snickered at this.

"I can hear you two." Raven reminds.

Chris waves his hands in defense. "Just joking, trying to ease the mood around here."

"It worked." Myra nodded.

Raven rolled his eyes, he came to a halting stop when something caught his eye. "I'm glad you two are having fun but we got something bigger to worry about."

Chris raised a brow. "What?"

"That." Raven points.

Chris and Myra looked ahead as their eyes widened at what they were seeing. A little ways away from them across the mountains was a huge rock dome. It had three different levels to it as it even had stairs on the side going up.

Myra pulled the map out in a frantic. "You think they would put this thing on the map?!"

"This is the direction you said you saw the monster go in." Raven says.

They all walked over to get a better look at the place as it was even bigger up close.

Chris pointed. "Hey, look at the entrances on the side." He walked over with Myra and Raven following him. It was a huge door entrance cut out. "Now I'm no construction guy but I know this door ain't made for a normal human."

"Maybe it's a giant like in the story book." Myra says nervously. Both guys eyes narrowed back to give her a look, she caught this and did a double take. "What? Oh come on it could happen."

"Yeah it could." Raven touched the side of it. "But I doubt that's who this door is for."

"Well." Chris stretched. "We aren't gonna get anywhere standing out here. So who is taking what level?"

"You know usually people stay together when going into the huge creepy dome of death at night." Myra put a hand on her hip.

Raven eyes it carefully. "We won't get much if we are together. I'll take the second floor."

"Guess I'm on the first." Chris shrugs. "Which means your third kiddo."

Myra pouts. "Great more walking."

"If you want to come with one of us that's fine." Raven looked over at her.

Myra waves it off. "Nah I'll be fine."

Raven eyes turned to slits when he caught a bracelet on her wrist that he never seen before. Myra wasn't the type to wear jewelry like that or at all actually and it wasn't on her earlier.

"I got a good feeling you will be fine to." Chris smiles nervously. "Considering who your sister is of course." He started patting the wall. "But nobody builds something like this in the middle of nowhere unless they are trying to hide something."

"Still..." Raven looks it over. "Maybe whoever did build this did want somebody to find it eventually."

"Ugh, I'm tired of debating." Myra waves as she starts walking off. "See you guys in there."

"She is eager to get inside." Chris chuckled.

"Hard headed is her middle name." Raven started following her.

"I thought it was Norine or something?" Chris questions.

Raven sighs. "Please stop talking."

"Hey Raven." Chris called out, Raven stops in mid step and looks over his shoulder. "I'm not there so be sure to keep hard head safe in there. The last thing we need is Rave coming after us." He joked with a smirk.

Raven nodded. "Right. See you inside and please watch your back." He says as he starts to walk off again.

"Always do!" Chris watched him leave before looking back to the opening. "I really hope this doesn't take to long." He stared at it with a glare. _"I really don't like the magic energy coming off this thing...it's dark but it's also light."_

Chris let out a sigh before heading inside the dome himself. It was dark inside with flame torches on the sides of the wall that went straight down in a line. He continued down the walkway as he occasionally looked around him. There was a dim light at the end that was getting brighter as he got closer.

Chris walked into the light but stopped wide eyed. The room was brighter but it also had six other tunnel spaces going around in a circle. He walked in the center to look at them as they all looked the same and was carved just like the one on the outside.

"You have got to be kidding me." Chris groaned annoyed...

 **{ Meanwhile... }**

Raven and Myra were going up the steps on the side of the dome.

Myra stopped wide eyed when she saw the stairs ended after the second level entrance. "That's weird."

Raven looked away from the entrance. "What is?"

"There is no way to get to the third level." Myra points ahead. "See, the stairs end."

"I guess you have to find a way up there through the inside." Raven looked up. "Still that is weird. Why would there be another entrance if you can't get up there."

"Maybe they changed their mind?" Myra questions.

Raven hummed, he started walking inside. "Maybe."

"H-Hey wait up." Myra ran in behind him. She slowed down when she finally caught up to him and started walking at his pace. "I swear this place couldn't get any creepier. Then the fact that it's night make it worse."

Just like the tunnel on the first floor there was torches set up alongside the walls but these fire lights were lower then the others. The only thing that could be heard was their footsteps on the floor.

They continued walking which felt like forever as the tunnel was longer then they expected.

"I hope Chris is having better luck." Raven scoffs.

"Feels like we been walking forever." Myra sighed. "I have yet to see stairs to the upper level."

"It's obvious somebody doesn't want anyone up there." Raven says back to her.

"I don't even think there's anyone in this place." Myra threw her hands up. "This place is empty not to mention looks ancient."

"Looks." Was all Raven said. "All looks can be deceiving."

"I'm a pretty good judge of character so I wouldn't be so sure about that." Myra smiles. "But I guess your right a little bit. You look like an arrogant, quite, know it all, sarcastic, rude, mean guy named Raven."

Raven continued walking. "Tell me, what do you call me when I'm not around?"

"Chris told me not to say those words again until my next birthday." Myra waves it off. "But what I was trying to say is that you are all of that even based off your looks. But you still are the nice guy that I met when I was that little teen running around the Guild hall. So I guess looks can be deceiving when you really think about it." Raven eyes narrowed back to look at her. "It was weird because I was use to having a big sister boss me around but it was almost like I had a big brother to. Pretty crazy thinking huh?" She giggled.

"That isn't the first thing crazy that came out your mouth.." Raven looked back ahead.

Myra let out a 'hmph' as she turned her head upwards. "I take it back then. Your looks aren't deceiving, I was right the first time." She folded her arms across her chest. "Jerk."

"I heard that." Raven says.

Myra raised a brow. "I wasn't exactly being quiet."

"Just keep walking." Raven sighed.

"You know you could at least act like there is a heart under that armour you got on." Myra puts her hands on her hip. "I swear I don't know who is gonna be alone the longest. You or Melody Grace herself, my money's on you." Raven stopped moving his feet and put a hand out to stop Myra. "Hey, what gives?" Myra looked at him confused. "I was just joking my money is on both of you."

"Shh." Raven silenced her.

"Why are you-"

Raven clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her again. Myra muffled out some words to Raven but he was only able to catch some of them.

"Would you hush and listen." Raven whispers.

Myra stopped to listen around. It was the sound of a girl humming a song to herself as it came from deeper inside the dome. Raven finally took his hands off her mouth when he saw she was now on alert like he was.

"Somebody singing?" Myra's brows knotted together. "It sounds like a girl."

Raven stared ahead. "Come on, let's keep going."

The two of them continued down the tunnel as a bright light could be seen at the end. They walked through as the light setting got lower to show a dimmer blue light. Myra stopped wide eyed. Raven stopped on opposite side of her with the same look of shock. It was a huge dome space that looked even bigger then the outside. The ceiling was high and dark with starlights covering all around the ceiling of the the dome.

"Wow." Myra looked up at it in awe. "Almost looks like a real night sky when you really stare at it."

Raven eyes scanned around as the torches around them was replaced with light blue dim lights instead of fire. He looked down to the floor and silently gasped to himself.

"What?" Myra turned around.

"It's a magic circle." Raven pointed to the floor.

Myra looked down as she was shocked to see Raven was right. It was a magic circle deeply carved in the ground, it was big enough to cover the entire dome floor. What got him was the inscriptions inside of it as he felt like he saw them somewhere before at some point of time. It was hard to pinpoint it but he did know it was an enchantment magic circle at least that's what it looked like.

"I seen this magic circle." Raven mumbles. The carving was deep and it looked fresh as if it was drawn at least a couple of weeks ago. "To carve a magic circle like this, and this big takes time and I mean lots of it."

"You seen it before?" Myra questioned with a raised brow. "This drawing looks ancient."

"It's old but I know the symbol in the middle belongs to enchantment." Raven walked ahead in the middle to get a better look at the symbol. It had two seeing eyes conjoined together, his brows knotted together. "At least I thought it was. What are these supposed to be?"

Myra peaked over his shoulder to look at it. "Looks like twin eyes. Or am I seeing things?" She scratched her head.

"No it is." Raven stares at it suspiciously. "But I don't get what two twin eyes have to do with a enchantment magic circle and monsters. Not only that...do you hear that?"

"Yeah." Myra looked around. "The singing stopped."

"Only because we came here." Raven stoops down to get a better look at the magic circle.

"What are you saying over there?"

"I'm saying it wanted us to come here." Raven took his dagger out.

"I don't get for what." Myra puts a hand on her hip. "The only thing here is that magic circle. Not to mention we haven't even ran into that monster that I saw run away from you guys." Raven eyes cut back to her. "Maybe it didn't come in here."

"I got a feeling it did." Raven stood up to full height.

Myra started walking. "Well we aren't gonna get anywhere with standing around here. We need to find an entrance that leads out this place. I wish it was more light in here." Myra caught something out the corner of her eye, she quickly dodged the knife that swept past the side of her face. Her eyes widened in shock as she spun around to look at Raven who was glaring at her. "What the heck is your problem? Are you trying to kill me? Watch where you throw that."

"Where is she?" Raven questioned seriously. Myra brows furrowed confused, Raven showed his hand to her. "Where is Myra?"

Her head tilted to the side. "What are you talking about? I think your going a little crazy over there Raven."

"You know what's more crazy? The fact you lead us to this place without any hesitation and knew right where to go." Raven's glare hardened. "Not once did you stop and think about it and we came across a lot of different ways where that monster could have gone. So I'm going to ask you again, where is Myra and who the hell are you?"

Myra snickered to herself with a toothy grin as her teeth were now a bit sharper. "Oh boo you figured me out." Her voice came out sarcastic. "I didn't expect you to figure it out that quick but Hunter did say you all were a little smarter then you looked."

"Hunter?" Raven fist clenched by his side. "I knew it..."

"Using that spell surely does take a lot of work. Even more when you want to know their memories and certain feelings towards another person." Raven glared at her. "Aw don't feel so betrayed Raven." The voice the person was using now wasn't Myra's anymore. It was now the voice of a younger girl. "Hunter is a pretty bad guy. He may have been good at...one...point." She started laughing. "I couldn't even say that crap with a straight face!" Letting out a deep sigh she smirked looking at him. "Come on it's okay to have a little fun. I mean what better to enjoy your last moments with a laugh." Raven's glare wasn't letting up. "Such a cold expression. Hunter wasn't lying about those menacing looks you give. I almost shivered."

"So Hunter put you up to all these monster attacks huh?" Raven questions. "I should have figured that." He scoffed un fazed.

"Now, now, now. Don't go putting all of that blame on that poor Dragon Slayer." The girl waved it off. "The monster part was my idea. He just asked that you and Chris be taken care of but I never would have thought that I get an extra Guild member. My sister is gonna find that funny as well."

"Sister?" Raven mumbled, his eyes glanced down at the eyes in the middle of the circle. "Twins."

"That's right." The girl snapped her finger with a gasp. "Where are my manners I haven't even introduced myself." A puff of smoke went up followed by a dark light.

Raven used his arm to block out the smoke from his eyes. The person who was Myra at first was now replaced with a girl that looked no more then fourteen.

Her silk light blue straight hair came to the center of her back as her bangs neatly fell across her forehead with two strands on the side. All she had on was a black, backless, halter dress that flowed at her knees and a pair of black sandals. She had beautiful upturned shaped yellow eyes with pale white skin that looked clean and very delicate.

Raven eyes widened seeing nothing but a kid. "A little girl?" His gaze turned serious. _"Or should I say girls...where is the other twin?"_

The smoke cleared to show her fully as she stood at five foot five. The exact same bracelet that Myra was wearing was on her wrist.

"I'm one half of the Gemini Jewel, Nightmare." She gave a sick smirk. "Think of me as the devil that knows all your fears, and your nightmares, the one that could make it all real within seconds."

"Gemini Twins?" Raven gave a confused look. "There is no way your apart of the Zodiac."

"Oh I am." Nightmare rested a hand on her hip. "Just a different kind that's all. But if you think I'm great then you should see my sister. Who should be around here somewhere." She pondered. "Maybe she ran into your other friend? That wouldn't be good considering the mood she has been in. Sometimes I question who should have been Nightmare and who should have been Dreams." Letting out a sigh, she gave a shrug. "You see Raven your friend Hunter has a big agenda on his list but he couldn't do it all. So why everyone was focusing on the monsters and trying to deal with that, nobody was focused on the real target." Nightmare smirks. "Simple strategy. Not a lot of smart people catch on."

"I could really care less about any of that right now." Raven glared at her. "I had a good feeling it was him behind all of this but I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. He rubbed me the wrong way since I met him and that still hasn't changed. I only tolerated him because he was a Guild member but I'm starting to see him just like I see you, as an enemy. And that's not good."

"Aww is that what your Master taught you to do?" Nightmare teased in a voice, she let out a scoff. "He is just as good as dead along with your other friends." This made Raven shoot her a menacing look as the red in his eyes could be shown a little more clearer. "Oops I hit a nerve." She lifted her hand to show it in his direction. "But that's not the only thing I'm about to hit."

Raven gasped when she shot his dagger back at him. He quickly moved out the way, Nightmare in one quick movement appeared behind him. His eyes widened at how fast she moved. Raven spun and grabbed a hold of her wrist, at the same time her free hand glowed. Nightmare readied her hand and stabbed it right through Raven's armour as he felt it pierce his stomach.

Raven's grip tightened on her arm, he quickly threw her and sent her flying across the dome.

Nightmare landed on her feet and skidded back, Raven landed on his feet as he looked down. There was an echo of a crack heard before the armour plate on his chest broke into pieces and fell on the floor. A pain was in his stomach as he hunched over holding the exact spot Nightmare hit him.

"You know that's my favorite spell." Nightmare came to a stop as she stood up to full height and looked at him. "It's called **Night** **Pressures**." She showed her glowing hand. "Finds the most weakest part of your body and sends a pain to that exact spot. As time goes by it gets worse...last time I used that the guy died from the pain." Nightmare chuckled. "I didn't even think it was possible but you learn new things everyday. It was clear to see where your weak spot is though, you got it covered in armour."

Raven fell to one knee as the pain in his stomach felt like it was getting worse with each passing second. Not a lot of people could break through his armour and the fact that a little kid like Nightmare did it with ease shocked him. He coughed and fell on his hands and knees as Nightmare watched with a smile. His body shook in pain as it was hard for him to even keep himself up.

"Wh-Where is she?" Raven mumbles. "Tell me.."

Nightmare walked over to him as the small heel of her sandals clacked across the floor. "I wouldn't worry about your friend to much Raven." She stooped down to his level as he looked up so they were face to face. "You see there is one reason I think it's great that she ran across you and your other friend Chris. See we need one more thing to pull off the ultimate monster and that is blood of a pure one." Raven let out a growl as his fist clenched. "Myra has the most purest heart I have seen in a long time." Nightmare taped his nose. "The poor thing never seen it coming and neither did you or your friend. Sometimes a woman doesn't always take that long in the bathroom Raven." She teases. "It's sad because she really thinks of you like a big brother. To bad the real Myra couldn't tell you that herself though or that you don't feel the same...poor Myra."

Raven felt his last nerve snap as he grabbed a hold of his knife that she had threw back at him. He slashed it across as Nightmare quickly jumped back but he managed to get her cheek just a little bit. Raven stumbled up to his feet as she had got back over to her original spot.

Nightmare was still in shock as she wiped the blood that trickled down her cheek with her thumb. Her shocked look turned into a smile. "Now that was a nice little sneak attack."

Raven tucked it on his side as he winced standing up to full height. "I'm done playing around with you kid."

Nightmare noticed him getting ready to do something with his hands and stopped him. "Before you think about hitting a spell over here. I want you to be aware of something." She flashed him a smirk before making a quick movement with her hand.

The real Myra appeared at her feet. Raven eyes widened seeing Myra out cold on the floor. A cut was shown on her arms as it looked fresh.

Raven fist tightened. "Myra!" She didn't move a muscle but her body was beaten up pretty bad. "I know you can hear me just hang in there! This will be over before you know it."

Nightmare let out a tsk. "So there is a heart under that armour? But you would be really wise not to let my size and cuteness get you killed early. You should really stop underestimating the person across from you. Especially when it's me." She showed the palm of her to him. "You know after I get you down then I'll just kill Myra. Or just for the hell of it I might let you live just so you can live with the guilt because after all..." Her body started to glow a black color. "that is the real nightmare."

A black wave of energy followed by her laugh was sent all through the dome. Raven held his arm up in front of his eyes to avoid the black fog that started to cover the area. It was now just a pitch black foggy area, the magic circle under him was gone along with night sky of the dome.

"What is this?" Raven looked around.

"Let's play a little game Raven." Nightmare says with a giggle. "I wanna see is that S-Class Rank just a title. If you can find Myra then you can have her back...I promise."

Raven snatched the cape off, he wrapped it around the part of the wound and tied together like a slash. His black shirt now exposed his muscles more as had rested his dagger on the inside of his cape.

Myra had appeared on the ground not to far from him. He went to take a step but stopped as he thought about it for a second. Raven shook it off and ran over to her anyway but as soon as he did she vanished again making him grit out an annoyed growl.

"I don't have time for this." He winced from the pain in his stomach. "This all has to be some kind of illusion." Raven looks around. "None of this is real...none of it." The pain was getting worse but he couldn't focus on that right now. Footsteps could be heard, Raven whipped around but was shocked to see himself standing across from him. "What the hell?" His eyes widened.

Myra opened her eyes as she still felt groggy. She winced as she slowly sat up to look around at the dark foggy place around her. This made her eyes go wide in shock and fear at how scary the place was.

Her eyes went to her legs and realized something was gone. "My guns..." Myra gasped, her fist clenched as her eyes scanned the place. "I thought I heard Raven around here." Her look turned into a worried one. _"If he's here I need to find him and warn him...but first, where am I?"_

Nightmare watched from a distance. "Let the nightmares begin..." She smirks.

* * *

 **Well I finally got this chapter out. Again I'm sorry it took so long but it's been kind of hard, between work and then I know not a lot of people will understand. But my dog was my bestfriend so it was hard to write this and deal with that. He was my little writing partner. So I am sorry if this chapter didn't live up to people's expectations but I had a bit of writer's block since then. But I'm back and I'm ready to continue to write and bring back my weekly or every other week updates. Also things are finally kicking off, well kind of. Naila met Hunter for the first time. Also lets welcome our two new villains the Gemini Jewel Twins, Nightmare and Dreams. You only met Nightmare but I got a feeling her other half you will see soon. I mean a lot is going on here. Why did Vaud get flashbacks? Why does Boreas have a hairstick? What's Ryura's interest in Melody's locket? What in the heck did Hunter and Lilith do to Naila and what's the secret? What is a Gemini Jewel? What does Myra's pure blood got to do with monsters? Can Raven get out the nightmare and find Myra. Not to mention where is Chris? And why are they trying to build the ultimate monster? Your gonna have to find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven- The Nightmare Begins**


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven- The Nightmare

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild, story plot, and OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N:** **Hey Everyone! It feels good to be back and to finally have my writing spirit back with me. I don't know how to put it but it kind of just went away for a bit. Some call it depression and it probably was but compared to when I last updated I feel a 100% better...okay 99.5% but that's still something right? Lol anyway I was happy to see that I got up to 250 reviews when I logged back on. I also want to thank you guys for being understanding when it came to not updating for a while. Next time I'll send out a Authors Message if something bad pops up and I know I will be gone for a while. By the way if you haven't been reading the Fairy Tail Manga lately then you been really missing the heck out.**

 **[ Review Questions ]**

 **QueenAngelTail 'I wonder who flashed into Vaud's mind when they were talking about who he wanted to marry! CAN YOU TELL ME?!'**

 **Answer- Now where is the fun of you knowing? Lol I think if you catch certain things in the story you will figure it out. But if not that will be addressed later on down the line.**

 **[ End of Questions ]**

 **So just in case people are wondering if you ever wanted a question answered and didn't wanna PM it to me you can leave it in the review and I will answer on the next update. I also of course want to thank the people that has been with the story since the beginning, mostly because we are two chapters away from 30! All you guys with the support in your reviews keep me going and I want to thank you for that. And even a big thank you to the new members of the Shadow family. Glad to see more people joining as the story hopefully continues to grow...who am I kidding, it already is! On to the next chapter!**

 **New Update Question: If you could ask the Author a question about the story or anything period, what would it be? ( One question limit and it may get answered in my note on the next update btw )**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 2 Theme Song: -Sekai Wo Koete-**

* * *

 **{Chapter Twenty Seven- The Nightmare Begins}**

Myra continued to look around the dark area around her as it started to grow more foggy. She rubbed at her eyes with a wince as she was still feeling the injuries from Nightmare knocking her out cold.

Myra pushed herself up to her feet. "Man that stings." She hissed out as she looked to the cut that was on her arm. "I can't believe I let that brat get my guns." Her eyes scanned the area. "Raven!"

The only thing she got in response was her echo back at her. "Raven you out there? Chris?" She called out for them, her eyes lowered into a worried look. "Can anyone hear me..." Small cries could be heard which quickly made Myra gasp and look to her left. "Hello?" A little six year old girl with the same hair color as Myra was a little ways away from her. Her eyes widened in shock as she took slow steps towards her. "Excuse me? Are you trapped here to?"

The little girl continued to cry on her knees, as Myra got closer she could see her in a puddle of blood. It was stained all on the child's clothes and hands.

"W-What the? Hey!" Myra calls out to her. "Are you okay?"

"...We killed them." The little girl cried. "We killed them all...why?"

Myra stops a couple feet from her. "Who is we?"

The girl turned around, Myra eyes widened seeing that the little girl was actually her when she was a child. Tears continued falling down her cheeks as she sniffled.

"The two of us. Why did we do it?" Little Myra questioned herself. "Our friends and family are gone...because of us. We couldn't save them...any of them"

Myra step back wide eyed. "N-No!" She held her head as she screwed her eyes shut. "I didn't do anything that never happened."

"Yes it did." Little Myra's voice got sterner. "If it wasn't for our big sister, where would we be? We won't live up to her ever, not with the sin we have done. But yet we still have a pure heart, how?"

"Shutup! Shutup!" Myra repeats pulling at her hair as she tried covering her ears. "You don't know what your talking about!"

The tears stopped as she now had a serious expression. "Your right, I don't."

"No one knows a thing about me!" Myra falls to her knees.

"Nope...we won't let them." The little her says calmly. "We fight what we are, and that makes us weak."

Tears clouded Myra's vision as she continued to think, flashbacks filled her mind. A couple of tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"I-I am strong..." Myra mumbles as the tears stained the ground under her clenched fist.

 _Flashbacks_

 _A thirteen year old Myra was seen running to catch up with somebody._

 _"Hey, Rave!" Myra calls out._

 _Her older sister turned around as the group of others continued walking. "Myra? What are you doing?" She questioned shocked. "Go back to the Guild hall I already told you that you can't come on missions like this with me. It's above y-"_

 _"Your rank, I know." Myra groaned with a pout. "But come on I can handle myself, you know I can."_

 _Rave let out a sigh as she walked over to her with a smile. "I know you can." She placed her hand on top of her head. "But this one is to dangerous, even for me to go on this is bad."_

 _"So why are you going?" Myra raised a brow. "Aren't you scared?"_

 _"No." Rave answered honestly. "My only fear I will have is if you go and get hurt. Even with me leaving you here I'm afraid but you being around all our friends puts my mind at ease. So go back and I promise to bring you back something."_

 _Myra pouted. "Okay, fine." Myra turned around to walk away but looked back at her sister. "Rave...you still don't think I'm weak because of what happened years ago are you?"_

 _Rave looked at her shocked before it settled into a calm expression. "No I don't. Your not weak Myra."_

 _"But I'm not as strong as you." Myra defended._

 _"Again no." Rave smiled resting a hand on her hip. "Your just Myra and someday you need to learn that for yourself. Your not your weak or strong your just you and my little sister." She winked._

 _Myra rolled her eyes. "Big help Rave." She stomped off. "Thanks I feel a lot better!" Myra calls out sarcastically. "Enjoy your freaking job!"_

 _"I thought I told you stop developing habits from Raven!" Rave called back to her in a amused tone._ _Rave smiled to herself._ _"One day...you'll understand that being you is strong Myra."_

 _End flashback_

Myra's body shook as her fist tightened turning her knuckles white.

"You want to be her so bad but your not." Nightmare says a couple feet behind her. The little version of Myra disappeared as the blood was now under the real Myra and staining her hands. "You can't rewrite your wrong or what you did. Look what you being weak caused."

Myra glanced up as her hair was clouding the vision of her left eye. Out of shock she fell back as her wide eyes were focused on the two bodies lying near her. They were the bodies of her parents a bloody mess with pools of blood under them. Dark, painful flashbacks filled her head at the same time.

Nightmare flashed a toothy smirk.

Myra felt her heart drop at what she was seeing for the second time. "No..." More flashbacks flooded her mind. "Noo!"

She cried out to the top of her lungs.

 **{ Meanwhile, with Raven }**

Raven eyes widened when he heard the scream of Myra echo through the entire area. Her entire scream shook the place as it was a painful one to listen to.

His fist clenched turning his attention back ahead. Raven gasped when the person that resembled him was now gone. This made him look all around the area.

"Looking for someone?" His voice questioned.

Raven whipped around right into a sharp kick in the stomach that sent him flying back. "How in the!" He gritted out with a wince, Raven flips back to land on his feet and skid back to a stop. _"Why didn't I sense him behind me? & how the hell is he so fast?"_

The guy smirked standing up to full height as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "I can hear that you know."

Raven gasped. "What?"

"Those same thoughts your thinking...I hear those." He answers. "You can't sense your own presence Raven. By the way, I'm only fast because you are to and I am you."

"You are nothing like me, not even close." Raven snapped. The pain to his stomach came back as he gripped it with one hand and hunched over.

"You don't look to be in good shape over there buddy." He teased.

Raven's leg shook as he struggled to keep himself up from the pain. It felt as if something was inside his stomach twisting things around and ripping them apart.

"If you are supposed to be me, then why aren't you feeling this?" Raven questions with a grunt. The other him simply smirked which was slowly pissing him off. "Is that all you can do?"

He showed his hand to him. "No...but I can make your friend suffer more."

Raven glared at him. "I swear if you touch her I'll kill you."

"I never realized how mean we can be." He chuckled amused. "But your in no good spot to be making threats. I almost wondered why your even friends but your just of a blank page as she is. Although our blank page isn't as blank as we think. It's just written in invisible ink you could say."

"What are you talking about?" Raven brows furrowed. Another pain hit him but he played his poker face by not showing it.

"The only thing you remember is being found a beaten mess by your Master. But me...I remember a lot more." He readied his hand. "Nightmare was right about one thing, we are a wolf in sheeps clothing."

"You are not me." Ravens fist tightened. "I'm gonna show you that right now."

The other him simply shrugged. "I would love to see that but before you do..." Raven went to try something and noticed nothing was happening. Instead the pain in his stomach increased making him drop his hands. "I thought I should tell you that you can't use your magic. We are in her world Raven and if she doesn't want you to do something then it won't happen."

Raven let out a scoff. "I'm not ready to sit here and listen to you tell me that some little kid is in charge. She can trap me in here without magic but I still got hands for a reason."

This made the other him eyes turn to slits, Raven quickly took off towards him. He went to punch him but the other him simply ducked it and jumped away from him. Raven ran after him and started throwing punches left and right but each one he saw coming and kept avoiding.

"Your really mad aren't you." He teased.

"I'd wish you shutup!" Raven shouts as he actually landed a punch to the side of his face.

The impact of it could be heard, Raven eyes widened when the other him smirked cockily. Raven let out a grunt when he got the same treatment with a punch to the same side of his face. Raven shook it off and snatched the knife from his side and landed it right inside the armour.

The armour cracked making the guy's eyes widened in shock. _"That wasn't supposed to happen."_

"I already told you." Raven landed a hard uppercut to him that sent him up in the air. "You aren't me!"

The armour on his chest shattered as he was sent flying up in the air. He landed on the ground and did a couple of tumbles before he came to a stop. Both guys capes flew off as now they both no longer armour on, the bruises from the exchanged punches were shown on their faces.

Raven stood up holding his stomach. "Not a lot of talk now, huh?"

"You got lucky." He brushed himself off. "Which is weird because luck doesn't fall in Aldrich Cifers category, does it?"

The name struck knives in him for some reason. Raven brows furrowed confused. "What? Who are you talking about?"

"You." He responded. "Our name is Aldrich Cifer." Again that name sent a feeling in Raven's body. "Don't really know where the name Raven came from." He pondered with a look before it turned into a knowing smirk. "Oh wait, yes I do."

"I don't care what your name is or what your calling yourself. Your still not me and if anything you are wasting my time, where is the kid?" Raven questions.

Hushed whispers filled the area which caught both guys attention. They looked up to the dark skies that started coming together.

"Ask for Nightmare and you shall receive. I guess we are playing the tag team game." Aldrich waved as he headed off. "Meanwhile I'll go check on your little friend for you." This made Raven snap his attention of the skies and to Aldrich. "I'm sure she is worried about you and that scream of hers didn't sound so good either. Then again it isn't gonna sound any better when I get there."

"Aldrich!" Raven called out and went to to stop him but the pain to his stomach hit him again.

The dark place was replaced by smoke and flames followed by fiery skies. He gasped looking around as the place around him was replaced with a burned down and a destroyed town. Raven for now ignored it, he held up a arm to block out the smoke and ran in Aldrich's direction. His eyes couldn't help but wander around the place as it looked like a complete explosion went off.

More screams was heard but this time it wasn't Myra. He stopped and turned around to see nothing.

"The heck was that?" Raven blinked.

Raven turned back around to see a woman in the distance gripping her child for dear life and trying to hide from something. He got a little closer, the woman saw this and went wide eyed as she fell back looking at Raven in complete fear.

"No, please." She backed near a wall. "Stay away from us! I don't know what you want but I'll give you anything if you promise just to let us go!" The woman cried out.

Raven held his hands out showing her he meant no harm. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"She can't see you Raven." Nightmare mumbles to herself from the tree as she stood on a branch looking down at this with a disgusted look for some reason.

A guy with a cloak walked right through him making Raven eyes widened in shock as he felt this. The woman's crying got worse as the man drew out a certain sword. It had a certain insignia on the side making him get that same chill through his body again that came when that guy called himself Aldrich.

Raven reached for the guy but his hands went right through him as if he wasn't really there. The cloak headed mans face was covered by his dark hair.

 _"I can't even help her...who's nightmare is this supposed to be?"_ Raven questioned himself.

The guy raised the sword, Raven quickly looked away when the sound of a blood curdling scream could be heard followed by the sound of flesh being cut. He slowly opened his eyes as they went wide, the person killed her with no remorse or even restraint whatsoever while the child continued crying.

Raven stepped back in complete shock. The guy with the cloak turned to the side to look over his shoulder at Raven as they both had the similar piercing blue eyes with a spark of red. He flipped his hood off and once again Raven was face to face with himself.

His heart stopped. "Aldrich?" Raven questioned. "Is this some kind of weird game your pulling?!" He shouted.

Nightmare appeared over the shoulder of Raven with a smirk. "Nobody is pulling any strings here but me." Her lips were by his ear. "You have a lot of nightmares to explore Raven."

Raven growled as he spun around to grab her but Nightmare flipped over him and took the place of where the other Raven once stood. "That is not any nightmare I have had!"

"Lies, lies, lies." Nightmare sung. "Just because you haven't had them doesn't mean they aren't yours." She looked back at the body of the woman. "What a monstrous thing to do to someone. You know I think the Aldrich name is probably the nicer version. But the Raven side...that's who is the monster." The spot on his stomach glowed as the pain hit him again making him let out a yell of pain and fall to his knees holding his stomach. "You know your friend is looking for you and I don't think she is gonna like it when she finds you Raven. If anything she is about to see the real you..." Nightmare giggled as she snapped her fingers to get rid of the scenery and turn it back to a foggy black area. Raven fell to the ground as his body shook in pain. He looked to Nightmare with a glare as he was trying to drag himself up. "What a pity. I thought you were more stronger then this but without your magic...your weak just like all humans. The only thing that makes you strong is the power of magic."

"What the hell do you call yourself?" Raven grits out in pain. "And there is a lot more to humans then just magic. Not all our power comes from that."

"Let me guess it comes from the heart huh?" She teased with a slight chuckle as it died down. "I already told you I am one half of the Gemini Jewel. As in the Zodiac Jewels." Nightmare explains. "The only difference in us and spirits is that we only have one original holder and Master. There is only one person who holds us all and she acquired that power from him."

Raven brows furrowed. "Him?"

"There is only one Dark Wizard we worship." Nightmare says. "Sure Zeref is no one to sleep on either. I'm sure if they crossed paths again one day that would be interesting but sadly it will never happen. The two of them are on a completely different path to change the world. I am curious as to who will win that race and get to their goal first." She smirked. "You see Raven, he gave my Master the power to create something better then Celestial Spirits and that's Celestial Zodiac Jewels. What we can do would put those silly things to shame and your witnessing that power." She held out her hands. The same two eyes from the magic circle earlier showed under Raven with a glow. "Aldrich told you earlier but you didn't listen or pay attention to his words. Raven, once you stepped on this magic circle you stepped foot in my world. I am the left eye that has the power to see all your nightmares and fears, and what's better then that?" Nightmare laughs. "To watch you fall at the things in your mind." Her laughter died down. "There is nothing in that mind of yours I don't see Raven...not a thing at all."

"All seeing eye magic..." Raven mumbles looking at the circle wide eyed. He gasped as his mind went back to earlier. Nightmare was using Myra's body, she led him inside of here on purpose to have control. _"If she is just the follower, where is the Master? And there's another dark wizard besides Zeref..."_

Nightmare lowered her hands as the eye vanished. "My sisters dream is to use monsters to destroy all the towns in the mountains. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they realize there is nowhere to run or go and this is it. But to do that we need complete control, we need the ultimate monster and we are about to get him. There is only one thing left and that's your friend Myra who is in a bad state right now. I wouldn't be surprised if she took her own life at this point."

Raven eyes widened as he looked up. "What did you do to her?"

Nightmare smirked. "Just showed her the truth as I am doing with you." She shrugged with a sigh. "Her blood is the only thing missing in this puzzle. We get that we get our monster that will be under our control. Can you picture a monster that sees everything before it happens. With a strength greater then any demons and a power no man or female could mount up to except one of course." She turned around as her hair flipped to come over her eye. "To bad you won't be able to see it as well Raven." Nightmare laughs walking away. "Enjoy dying the way you should have." She whispered the last part.

"Get back here Nightmare!" Raven yells at her as he looked to get up but the pain kept him grounded. His fist clenched on the ground with a painful expression. _"Come on damnit move...I have to move."_ Raven lets out a small hiss when another double pain hit. _"...I can't lay here, not now."_

 _Unknown_ _flashback_

 _A young man sat up against the trees beaten and bruised up from the last fight he had. The injuries were pretty bad and no one was around to help. He already knew somebody from his Guild would come and find him soon so it was best to stay put._

 _This mission that they were doing was already a risky one but it was worth it. All they had to do now was go back to their right time and everything would be different._ _His eyes went up to the night skies as his eyes scanned the star constellations that formed._

 _"Changing the past is always possible." He mumbled to himself as a silence fell back around him._

 _Some of his dark hair fell over his blue eyes as he had his hood off to show his full features. The caped hood he wore was tight around him as he wore a navy blue shirt that showed off his build, with a pair of gray pants and shoes._

 _Hearing yelling caught his attention as it was the sound of men. This made his brows knot together from the fact they disturbed his peace of mind._

 _"She went this way!" One of them yelled._

 _"Don't let her get away!" Another one shouted._

 _Rustling in the trees made the young guy turn his attention in front of him. The bushes rattled as a little girl jumped out and fell on the ground a little ways away from him. S_ _he breathed heavily as her clothes were a bit torn and body still beat up. All her messy purple and navy blue hair fell to her shoulders. The little girl looked no more then seven at the most._

 _She looked up to show dark brown eyes but one of them was screwed shut from injury. Her one eye went wide from seeing the guy looking at her with a unreadable expression._

 _The little girl slowly stood up and slowly limped her way over to him. "U-Um excuse me? I'm looking for my sister..." He continued eyeing her. "We got split up when we were running." She put a hand over her chest and clenched the fabric with teary eyes. "Please I don't expect your help but I just need to know if you saw her." His expression slightly changed into slit eyes._

 _More rustling in the trees caught both their attention. The girl turned around wide eyed when one of the men chasing her came through the bushes with a crazed look. She looked back to see the guy that was lying against the tree now gone and snapped her attention back to the other man._

 _He chuckled. "One down, two more to go. No more running kiddie." The guy launched towards her, the little girl held herself and dropped to the ground. "We should have killed you a long time ago but you'll be put to good use!"_

 _The girl cried waiting for the blow but instead heard a yell of pain. She lowered her hands to look back to see the same guy now being held up in the air by his face. Her eyes went to the cloak and saw it was the same guy that was by the tree. The man let out a painful grunt as his face was squeezed tighter._

 _"I really don't like it when my peace of mind is interrupted by something like you." The guy squeezes harder. All the man could do was cry out louder while begging and pleading to be let go._

 _The guy's brow twitched in annoyance before he threw him with just one hand across the way into the tree knocking him out cold. He turned around to look at the little girl who stared at him with wide eyes. Her footing got shaky as she fell back to the ground in relief but in also a bit of fear but she wasn't gonna show it._

 _"T-Th-Thankyou." She finally managed to get it out through shaky breaths._

 _"Whatever." He walked off but stopped when a certain pain came to his stomach. "You gotta be joking." He mumbled with a curse. "Again with this."_

 _She caught this and held out a hand. "Wait a second." This made him look back at her with a glare. She jumped back from the stare but found her bravery to speak. "Are you hurt yourself?"_

 _"You should be worried more about yourself then me kid." He stood up to full height. "If I were you I would keep running. I only got rid of him because he was the reason you disturbed my peace in the first place."_

 _The girl tried not to look hurt by his words and spoke up again. "I can give you something for it but they will hear me and I can't risk that. But I really do have something that can stop the pain if you need it." She looks down._ _He gave her a look before quickly grabbing her up with him. "Hey what are yo-"_

 _"Shutup or they will hear you and I will leave you here." He snapped before jumping up in the trees out of sight. She was going to speak again but heard the guys yelling got closer. The girl clamped a hand over her mouth. "That's more like it, now keep it that way."_

 _Both of them got far enough and found a spot by a cave opening._

 _The little girl rummaged through her backpack and found two yellow leaves. The guy raised a brow confused as he sat across from her leaned against the cave with a leg propped up._

 _"I save you and all you have to help heal me is leaves." He let out a scoff of regret._

 _She looked down sadly. "I promise they work. If they don't then you can kill me if that will make you feel better and prove something." He was a bit taken back at her words but didn't show it. "Where is the injury?" The guy motioned to his stomach as she could see the stained blood. Her eyes widened at the sight but she held it back and went over and placed one leaf on the spot. "Whatever you do don't touch it. I know it will feel weird but trust me."_

 _"Why should I?"_

 _"What other choice do you have?" She asked._

 _He just let out a slight tsk from her words but she was right. It was either that or let his injuries get worse and he die before anybody finds him and he couldn't take that chance anymore. The little girl kneeled next to the leg he had stretched out. She closed her eyes and placed the leaf to cover her mouth._

 _The guy was caught off when a song actually played through on the leaf. It was a tune he never heard before but it was the most amazing and beautiful thing he had ever heard. The song made him slowly forget the pain and it wasn't just physical pain it was mentally. The tune and soft melody coming from one instrument played by a little kid that was willing to help a guy like him._

 _It sounded almost like a flute but it still amazed him how that sound was coming from just a leaf._

 _Her body glowed a soft yellow as the leaf turned golden. His eyes widened when the one on his stomach glowed and covered his upper body. It felt weird but the pain was starting to subside and go away as it was replaced by a warm feeling instead. This was a warm feeling he never felt at all during his life, it was calming and had soothing feeling to it. The feeling of an emotion he wasn't really familiar with and didn't really have a name for but crazy to say he enjoyed it._

 _He looked back to see her hair now golden yellow as the golden aura covered her body. Some of the animals that were in forest had peaked out to hear the song as it sent a peaceful wave throughout the forest. The clouds covering the moon moved so the moonlight was shining down brighter on the two of them. It reflected off her hair as a small calming breeze went by blowing her hair gently. But just like the song even the wind had a calmness to it and a strange warmth._

 _The song shortly ended as the golden color faded out. Her hair went back to normal as the leaf took it's natural yellow color back. The leaf on his stomach stopped glowing, she lowered it and opened her eyes to look at him._

 _"There." She gave a slight smile and removed the other leaf. "You should be all better now."_ _He gave her a disbelieving look but lifted his shirt to see the wound gone. Not only that but her injured eye looked better then it did before as she was able to open it just a little bit. "Some of the pain might still be there but it will go away in a couple of days."_

 _"What was that?" He looked at his body still in shock._

 _"Inori." She winked with a giggle. "It's a special song used for healing and prayer that my mother wrote. My mother told me that only pure ones can tap into it's full potential. Hopefully one day I can use it better."_

 _"Why did you use special magic on a guy like me? You barely know me, I could easily kill you and take that you know." He reminds._

 _"Everyone is special." She says back to him. "When someone helps you then you repay the favor and help them. You saved me so I saved you and I know you can kill me but you won't." She smiled at him. "Without reason killing is pointless. To kill and take a gift that you can not use would also be pointless, don't you think?"_

 _He blinked a few times in shock, maybe the little girl wasn't seven. If so she had a lot of knowledge to be so young. But she did make a point about when it came to taking a gift like that. It was something about that song that she played that made him for once think twice and it was weird._

 _"What is your name?" He questioned._

 _"What do you think my name is?" Her head tilted. The guys brows furrowed from thinking to much about it which got a giggle from her. "It's..."_

 _End flashback_

The pain in Raven's stomach continued to grow more unbearable.

Raven shook off the pain as he pulled himself up to his knees. "There is no way in hell I'm dying in here." He punched his fist in the ground, creating a big dent. Raven pulled himself up with a glare. "I'll show that little brat a nightmare." His eyes sparked red.

 **{ Meanwhile, with Chris }**

Chris sighed as he continued walking down the tunnel.

"First one was a bust, three wasn't good, so back to two." He grumbled.

The sight of light made him slow his walking but he still kept going.

Chris walked through the light and saw stairs leading up the top. He looked around in suspicion before walking up the steps and kept going up to the top. There was no rail so one mis-step and that would be it and considered how high he was that would be bad for him.

The stairs led up to a opening, Chris walked up in the opening and pulled himself up. His eyes went wide seeing a huge dome space but instead of it showing the night time it had the sun and cloud showing instead. Unlike the one on the first and second floor there was no magic circle drawn on the floor. It was set up like a normal old dome space except there was a chair and book by the very back of the wall.

Chris walked and looked around at the place, the sun was so bright there was no need for torches on the wall. Footsteps made him look back ahead.

A girl that looked similar to Nightmare walked out from one of the dark openings. Their hair was styled the same but she wore a white dress similar to her sisters and white strapped sandals to match also. Both of them lived up to being twins as it was like looking right at Nightmare herself.

"A kid?" Chris blinked.

"My sister warned me one of you were still roaming." The girl spoke in a calm voice. "I guess she is still to busy with your other two friends to deal with you."

"What?" Chris glared at her. "What are you talking about? And where is Raven and Myra?"

"Their stuck with Nightmares in a nightmare." She shrugged.

"Nightmare?" Chris repeated. "I know I heard that name before."

"As you should have." She snapped her finger.

The ground under Chris shook as the monster that got away from them earlier came from out of one of the bigger tunnels. She picked up the book that was on the chair and tucked it at her side. The book had two yellow leaves covered by a fitted rectangle glass on the front. It looked like an old ancient book but the leaves were still in good condition.

Chris looked at the monster that almost resembled a wolf but with two tails and curled horns.

It bared its teeth at him and let out a loud howl that sent out waves. Chris stood his ground and quickly covered his ears as the howling was doing damage to his ears.

The girl walked over and hugged it's leg with a happy look. "See you are all better now and now you can get revenge on the one that injured you Arseno." She closed her eyes. "Wouldn't that make you feel better?"

Chris looked at her crazy. "I don't know if you need a timeout or a butt whipping kid but I'm gonna go on and just say both."

She opened her eyes to show pretty golden yellow orbs. "Threatening the all seeing right eye of dreams is a big move."

"All seeing eye." Chris mumbled to himself, his eyes eyes soon widened. "Wait a minute."

"Now look who is catching on." She winked. "I am the second half of the Gemini Jewel, Dreams, and my sister goes by Nightmare. The two Gemini twins of the Zodiac Jewel."

His wide eyes turned into a confused look. "Zodiac Jewel? I never heard of anything like that."

"Not a lot are supposed to." Dreams takes her hands off Arseno. "We have only one Master so of course it's not the most talked about. Although it should be, we aren't spirits, we are rare jewels bred from Celestial magic. Jewels are different from humans, and even those stupid Zodiac spirits. To even be labeled under them is an insult if you ask me but you can't control everything." She sighed folding one arm across her chest. "And you still look very much confused Christopher."

"The hell did you call me?" Chris made a face. "And wait how do you know my name?"

Dream smirks. "I know everything. But since this is your last day to take a breath let me educate you." She held up the book as light blue magic circle covered it and it hovered over her. "Does the name Allastor ring any bells?"

A strike of chills went to Chris but he kept a strong poker face. "You mean that dead dark wizard that died like four or five hundred years ago?"

Dream snickers to herself. "Yes sure, dead." She looked back at him. "My Master wanted to make something from Celestial magic but she wanted something better. Not just the magic itself, not any stupid Zodiac keys, but instead powerful Jewels. Zodiac Jewels that if in the right hands could do terrible damage in the matter of hours. In order to do so she betrayed and killed a lot of people but it still wasn't enough. But of course Allastor being the generous wizard that he is gave her a helping hand and made a offer to two women. One of them named Anna." Chris brows furrowed at the mention of that name. "The other's name was Sumire."

Dreams blue and white mist floated around the area as it was hard to make out but Chris could see a beautiful woman with blonde hair talking to someone. It moved to show her talking to another girl who looked to be the same age as her with very good looking features as well. Both girls had similar attire except the other girls robes was gold, white, dark blue, and a shorter version.

Chris eyes squinted when the mist cleared up to show the other girl more clearer. His eyes widened in shock at who he was seeing. "No...is that." Chris was to in shock at who he was seeing or if he was even seeing things right. "Sophie?"

Both of them had the same figure, face features, and eye color, the only difference was the white hair and wide navy blue streaks. Her long hair was curled at the ends, tied to the side while her side swept bangs covered her eyes slightly, with two strands draped down the side of her head to rest on her collar bone.

Dream tilted her head amused at how the picture of Sumire caught his attention. "Interesting..." She whispers.

Chris shook the thoughts away thinking it had to be a trap. "What is the point to this!"

"Temper, temper." Dream wagged a finger at him. "I'm not done storytelling." Chris fist clenched as he glared at her. "My Master told me this herself so I suggest you listen because I can assure you her stories are more then you think." Dream watched the mist as a vision of the women Anna and Sumire smiling and laughing together faded out. "Such amazing friends aren't they...to bad it didn't last very long."

"Who were those women?" Chris questioned.

"Wouldn't really be fun if I told you." Dream shrugged. "Let's just say one of the two are truly responsible for the making of Zodiac Jewels in the first place. With one of them, plus Allastor created us and he put us in the hand of our Master. Each Zodiac Jewel has a different power and ours happen to be the gift all seeing between the worlds of dreams and nightmares. But there is one difference between me and my sister." She showed him one finger. "Nightmare can only base nightmares off of true events. All the scars, pain, and old wounds, she can re create those moments. They may be in the right order but it's up to her if she wants them like that. Think of my sisters magic as a puzzle that is all messed and jumbled up and you have to piece it together yourself."

"And what happens if you can't?" Chris looked back to her.

"Then you die." Dreams simply answers. "Once anybody steps foot in her circle she has instant access to their mind. And I can already tell you right now that your friends aren't doing so good Chris." He lets out a low growl at her as he tries to keep his anger at bay. "One of your friends is re facing an escaped death because of the pure one. If she would have minded her own damn business then he would be dead but he will be and you will to. Then all is left is her and as long as I have her best weapon, there isn't anyway you can win."

This made Chris blinked confused. _"Pure one?"_ He snapped out of it. "I don't really know what your talking about and right now, I don't give a crap either. Myra uses Gun Magic and once she gets her hands back on those that twin of yours better watch her back. Although if she manages to piss Raven off first then that's who she really needs to watch." He smirks. "That guy doesn't like when somebody messes up his piece of mind, ya know?"

Dream flashed a toothy grin as she let out a snicker. "Gun Magic? Is that what you think I was referring to?" She laughed at him. "You all really don't know anything about the pure one do you? Nonetheless, her real power is in my hands and will stay there." Dreams showed the orb with the book inside. "Our only threat is in my hands...this is really to easy." She smirks to herself. "You wanna know something else about Zodiac Jewels, Chris. The similar thing with spirits is just like them we can't be physically killed. We are all jewels in human form but above the rank of human abilities. If you think me an my sisters forms are amazing, you should see Leo and Aquarius. Now those are the two who bad side you don't want to get on." She smies. "I know it sucks to be human and know death awaits you at ay moment. To bad I don't have that fear."

"Everything dies somehow kid." Chris retorts.

"The only way to take out a Zodiac Jewel is to break it's real jewel but we can be reborn and it isn't anywhere on us. So explain that?" Dream questions, Chris fist clenched. "You can't kill what you can not see or know nothing about. Our Master put us in charge of this amazing task and it has been years since me and my sister caused terror to people. I mean we even met some of your friends on a island when they took down our squid monster Dieke. He was one of our projects that had our magic inserted into him which made him hard to beat-"

"But he was beaten." Chris stopped her. "Which is why again I say everything dies somehow. Not only that you chose the wrong group of kids to run into. If it's the group I think it is then you lost before things ever even got started. I don't know what kind of sick game you and that little twin of yours is playing." He cracked his knuckles. "But Shadow Dimir is not the guild you wanna play games with...unless it's drinking of course." Chris smirked. "Then we can get into that."

Dream frowned. "Such arrogance for a human, Hunter wasn't joking about you and your friends attitudes."

Chris looked at her shocked. "Hunter huh? Figured he gone nuts years ago but this proves it, let me guess he payed you to take us out?"

"No he simply asked." Dream says. "We were already on a mission but once he shared some great information with us and our Master we couldn't refuse to help. That pure one Myra needs to die for us to make the ultimate monster. Once that is set this entire valley will be flooded with nothing but monsters in every village, and town you can think of. And they will all be controlled by us but that ultimate monster is gonna be the thing that kills your friends when we send it off."

"That's a big threat." Chris smirked at her but there was a glare in his eyes. "When you threaten my guild kid I hope you are able to pull it off before I get my hands on you."

"I don't make threats." Dreams now glared at him. "Your friend took from our Master years ago by taking her mother and Nightmare is making him pay for that sin. When she is done he will fall, and the pure one Myra will die by my hands to help me create the monster that many failed at. Nightmare may take full advantage of her magic in her name but there isn't much you can do with magic that sees people's dreams." She held up her hand to the sky. "Which is why my magic is creation." Chris looked at her a bit shocked. "Magic to create what I want and control whatever it is I make."

Arseno charged after Chris who was a bit thrown off by the sudden rush. He simply jumped out the way and used the dome of the wall to bounce off of it. Golden energy formed around the fist of Chris as he was now using **Conqueror's Fist**. He went full speed back to Arseno who charged after him.

He tried to land a hit but Arseno saw it coming and ducked, he used his tail to smack Chris back towards the wall. Chris smacked against it with a loud boom and fell to the floor in the rubble, he popped out rubbing his head.

"Damnit, that hurt." Chris grumbled.

Dreams chuckled. "Did you really think he would fall for that again? I told you I control what I create, why do you think each new monster knew some of your moves? Because of me and my sister."

"But your sister isn't here." Chris got out from the rubble, Dreams raised a brow. "You kinda said something that caught my attention. Your magic is to create and control what you create, which is monsters and your strong kid but obviously not that strong that you need Myra." This made her let out an annoyed tsk and glare at him. "I don't know where that jewel is..." A golden, oval shaped magic circle appeared under him. Dreams stepped back shocked when golden energy wrapped and enveloped around the body of Chris. His pupils were replaced by a golden color.

A large wind shot out that pushed Arseno back and slammed him against the wall. Dreams expanded the orb around her and the book to avoid this and stand firmly.

Arseno shook it off and let out a loud growl before charging back after Chris who saw this coming and quickly moved.

"Heavenly King Magic." Dreams mumbled.

Chris showed a hand to it. "I really don't know what the heck you are but you need to be put down!" A large golden magic circle showed in front of his hands.

"Arseno dodge it!" Dreams shouted as she let down the barrier.

The monster obeyed and ran to the other side.

Chris smirked. "I wasn't aiming for him."

"What?" Dreams eyes turned to slits.

The magic circle changed spots and appeared over top of Dreams in one quick motion. Her eyes went wide, Chris showed his hands to her.

" **Vengance**!" Chris shouts. A bright light went off as a blast of gold and white energy shot out and struck Dream from his hands and from above her, hitting her in unison. A loud explosion went off.

Arseno ran towards him from behind. Two swords took the place in Chris hands as he was now using the **Dual Swords of Ares**.

The monster raised his paw thinking Chris was gonna go over but Chris went under landing a direct hit. It let out a painful howl as it was sent to the floor in pain. Chris landed on the other side of the dome with a pant as he looked back to see the monster was down and out. He quickly threw one of the sword to land directly in it's stomach as it quickly disintegrated, letting his sword drop to the floor.

The smoke from the explosion on Dreams started to clear up. Chris turned around, his eyes went wide.

"You have got to be kidding me." He muttered in shock.

Dreams clapped her hands together as she was now seated on the comfortable throne chair. There was a huge crater from the damage of the blast as it was basically the size of half the dome. Dreams however was in perfect condition without a scratch on her.

"That was a nice little trick Chris." Dreams ceased her clapping and folded her leg over the other with a sigh. "But did you really think I would fall for that? Or did you just not know the perks of an all seeing eye. I knew that was coming before you did and already prepared myself for it. Now of course I can see people's dreams but I can see your attacks to. I had my monsters study them for days as well...so you are predictable to me and predictable means easy. In other words this is childs play for me."

"Say what?" Chris growled.

"Let's be honest for a second." Dreams looked at him calmly. "Did that spell really hurt me or you?" Chris brows knotted together. "You were the one that used a lot for one blow while I simply got out of the way. Now you did get something out of this, you took out Arseno which is a shame because he was my favorite." She fake pouts.

Chris walked and picked up his other sword. "Yeah I used a lot, so what?" He sharpened his sword against the other and pointed one in her direction. "Your only cocky because that jewel isn't on you."

"Or simply because..." Dreams smirked. "I'm stronger then you." She stuck out her hand to the side with a bright smile. "Now let's play some more shall we."

A large white and blue magic circle appeared in between them. It rotated with two eyes in the center. A different monster arose from out of it. It was bigger and almost looked like a version of a bear but more vicious and it was pure black with sharper claws and more pointed ears.

The bear let out a loud roar as Chris glared at it, Dreams magic circle soon faded away.

"You just gonna keep hiding behind monsters like a scared little girl?" Chris questioned.

Dreams stood up with the book. Chris caught a glance at it as the same leaves protected had a certain blue glow behind them which got his attention. His mind went back to the bear as if we was only focusing on it but his mind flashed back to the book. When he first got there it was the first thing she protected instead of herself. Not to mention the two leaves in it was the same ones he seen before.

Chris thought about it before quietly gasping.

 _Flashback_

 _Chris sat indian style on the infirmary bed at the Crocus hospital. His arms was banaged up along with his forehead and abs._

 _Rave Masters walked in with a sigh. "Leave it to you guys to still cause me trouble, even out the Guild."_

 _Chris grinned. "Come on Rave you know I wouldn't trust anyone to heal me but you. As much trouble we cause, one of the other healers might try and take me out to keep from seeing me again."_

 _"I think that is a wish of a lot of people" Rave says, she smiled. "But it is good to see you again. How is my sister doing?"_

 _"A pain in me and Raven's you know what." Chris folded his arms across his chest._

 _"So she is well then?" Rave raised a brow._

 _Chris chuckled. "Of course she is. You already know she is well protected when it comes to being around us and the Guild."_

 _"She really doesn't need it." Rave sighed. "I just wish she knew that."_

 _"You got to give kids time." Chris waved it off. "No kid should really be aware of power that they hold until it's time. Although I do have to say when it comes to guns nobody can shoot like her." He watched Rave look saddened as if she wanted to correct him. "Something up?"_

 _Rave shook her head. "No I'm fine."_

 _Chris tilted his head until he glanced over at the picture on her desk. It was a couple of family pictures but one of them were drawings of two leafs._

 _"Hey." He spoke up._

 _Rave looked back. "Hmm?"_

 _"What are those?" Chris points._

 _Rave turned to see what he was pointing at. "Oh those." She smiled. "They aren't the real thing but it's a music leaf." Chris gave a confused look making her giggle. "A leaf that can only be played by people of the Masters. It's kind of an old instrument that has been passed down in my family for years. There is a song my mother played on it called Inori. It was a song meant for healing and praying. A very strong healing magic, when a woman in my family has two or three kids. It's up to the power of the leaves themselves to chose their player. And until she herself has a daughter can then pass it down." Rave picks up the frame. "These are just the drawings of them...we lost the real ones a long time ago during the attack on our town. Somebody found out about them and wanted it for themselves, not knowing you have to be picked for magic like that."_

 _Chris continued to stare at the picture. "Wait if you just use healing magic itself, who is the player for these leaves? I don't recall you having another sister."_

 _Rave continued staring at it. "...It's Myra."_

 _End flashback_

Chris look turned into a glare. "I get it now..."

Dreams watched him with an almost confused expression. "What are you mumbling about over there?"

The aura around him grew brighter as he glared down both the bear and Dreams. "About how screwed up this entire thing is. You are trying to cause pain to a person you already have before by trying to take things away from her again." Chris smirks. "People like you really make me sick."

Dream gave an appalled look at his words. "What? Do you honestly think you fighting is gonna matter to any of this?!"

"You really need a timeout kid!"

Chris slammed both swords on the floor. It sent out a large blast which the monster barely dodged as it had got some of his leg. The blast continued back and went past Dreams to explode against the wall behind her which shook the entire dome area. Dreams glared back at him as she was starting to get more and more angry.

Chris matched her glare. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you cause her anymore pain then you already have." His body glowed as his eyes went back to the book that had a light blue glow behind the leaves. _"That book...I need to get my hands on it and I'm gonna."_

* * *

 **That was chapter 27, and we got a lot going on here don't we. I mean a lot going on. Raven has a real bad past that he is clueless to and Myra is a lot more important then she thinks she is. There is only one Master for the Zodiac Jewels? Names like Anna, Allastor, and a new name has entered the picture named Sumire. Who strangely looks like Sophie? And there is more Zodiac Jewels, and they can't die, only reborn? More mysteries continue to pop up and more history is coming undone as we speak. If your wondering what the song played on the leaf would sound like then just go on YouTube and search 'Pokemon Oracion ( Hoja Silbato )'. It's the first video and I chose it because I really love this freaking song and love that movie, one of my favorites. I also suggest listening to it during that part in the story. But don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Until next time guys!**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 2 Theme Song: -Every Heart- ( BOA/Japanese Version )**

 **Chapter Twenty Eight- Fight The Nightmare, Face The Dream**


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight- Fight The

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild, story plot, and OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone! Sorry for such a late update, kind of been a little tired with work and school. But don't think I would ever forget this story. Not only that but I been catching up on all my Anime shows, kind of been lacking over here. I do get questions on whether or not I'm going to branch out into other Anime and I can't say for sure but I think I might. The only reason I'm not right now is because this story needs my full attention at the moment and I don't need to get side tracked, that's how your story ends up going down hill. Now if I ever choose to go on a break from this story then that's different but for now no I will not be doing anymore different stories. The Shadow Dimir Guild is my number one at this moment and for a while!**

 **Thanks to the people that left me a review and to the others that just joined the story. It means a lot to me that this is catching other people's attention. Not to mention people look forward to when I post which shows I'm not losing people. Also thanks to the people that PM'ed me to check and see how I was doing and if I was alright, you guys are awesome! Btw to a review I got, if you need to PM me then just go to my profile and you will see the PM button. But enough about everything else, onto the story!**

 **[ Review Questions ]**

 **RavensWorld 'What are your most favourite characters so far in the story?'**

 **Answer- Ooh that's a tough one! Of course I can't chose my own so I will have to say my favorite characters are Grace, Cassidy, Raven, Myra, Chris, Boreas, Jason, Callisto, Naila, Sophie, Solange, and Hunter. Only because most of their backgrounds and how creative the OC maker was with them. All the Guild OC's are my favorite but those are my top 12.**

 **Gordhanx '** **How long, do you plan on keeping this series going? As in, how many arcs do you have currently planned?'**

 **Answer- That is actually a good question. In total I have at least five more Arc's up my sleeve until I make my way to the most big one that changes everything. I plan to keep my story going for a long time and mostly as long as I can. Not only that but I will continue to keep it going if people want to see it of course. Sometimes people loos interest and it sucks but it happens and if that does happen I will just keep going until all seven Arc's are done and just end it.**

 **New Update Question: What is your favorite/funny Sophie La Row moment in the story? ( You can have more then one )**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 2 Theme Song: -Sekai Wo Koete-**

* * *

 **{Chapter Twenty Eight- Fight The Nightmare, Face The Dream}**

Myra cried on the ground as her body was still shaking from shock. The nightmare in front of her was gone and she could tell Nightmare herself had left but her mind was still having flashbacks.

The sound of footsteps made her lift her upper body up and look around. Myra wipes at her eyes as she scanned around the dark foggy area.

"...Is anybody there?" Myra asks. "Chris...Raven...one of you please answer me." Tears clouded up her vision. "I need you guys." Her voice cracked.

The more sounds of rushed footsteps could be heard. "Myra! Where are you?" Rave shouted.

Myra's body stiffened up with a slight gasp of shock as she quickly stood up and looked around. "Raven." She started looking all around her. "I'm here! Raven I'm over here!" Myra tried waving her hand. "Do you see me?"

Raven spotted Myra and ran over to her still beaten up. Myra was thrown off to see he didn't have on his armour or his cape, he never would not wear but figured he must have ran into Nightmare.

"Myra!" Raven calls out.

Myra met him halfway with a hug. "Raven! You're okay, I was looking everywhere for you." She held back her tears of relief from actually seeing a familiar face. "What happened to you?"

"I ran into Nightmare." Raven put his hands on her shoulders to pull her back from him. "Are you alright?"

Myra gave a curt nod. "A little beaten up here and there but I'll live." She sent him a small smile until her look turned back down into a sad frown. "How did you find me though?"

"I heard you crying." Raven says, Myra held her head down. "I didn't know what the hell was going on but you screaming and crying like that earlier didn't help."

"I'm sorry Raven." Myra gripped at her skirt. "I-I really would have tried to fight her back but I can't use my magic in here and she got in my head. There was nothing I could do in here-"

"Hey." Raven stops her, Myra gasped looking up at him. "We're gonna get out of this and find Chris and take both those twins down, alright? I just need you to stay focused and remember she can't get in your head if you don't let her."

Myra cracked a smile. "Right." Raven hugged Myra which caught her off guard, she blinked a few times wide eyed. "Raven?"

"Now isn't this cute?" Nightmare appeared not to far behind them. Myra eyes widened in fear as she saw Nightmare on the other side behind Raven with a playful smirk. "I don't know whether to cry or give a hand clap to you."

"W-What are you talking about." Myra's voice trembled.

Nightmare narrows her eyes. "I wasn't talking to you Myra, I was talking to the man holding you. Aldrich?"

"Aldrich." Myra gasped. _"That name, I heard it before."_ Aldrich flashed a toothy grin as his grip on Myra tightened making her try to pull away from him. "H-Hey!"

"What's the problem Myra?" Aldrich questioned. "You were so happy for me to hold you earlier when you saw me, now you want me to let go? My feelings are a little hurt."

"That's because I though-"

"You thought I was Raven." Aldrich finished for her, he squeezed her tighter making Myra cry out in pain. "I hate to break it to you Myra but I am really Raven."

"What?" Myra struggled.

Aldrich threw her across the way.

Myra tumbled a few times before coming to a stop, she coughed looking up ahead. "You are not Raven." Her sharp glare stayed on him. "That's is his appearance but not his heart."

"How weak that you couldn't tell the difference." Aldrich smirks at her. "You really are weak, aren't you?" Myra glared as her fist clenched against the ground. "But still, I am Raven. Now your Raven, the one you see now actually is Aldrich but we can't have two names so I had to go back to this one."

"Your not making sense." Myra mumbled. "What are you talking about?"

"The person you see Myra is Raven and the one you know now is Aldrich. This is how the true Raven really acts before his memory was taken from him of course. All I'm doing is showing you the real monster in this situation." Nightmare explains. "This is the Raven that took lives from other people and took the life of my own Masters mother and for that I been making his mind hell since he stepped foot in here."

"Raven would never do anything like that!" Myra shouted at her.

"Yes he would." Nightmare said sternly. "You don't know a thing about him to defend him the way you do."

"Screw you I know more about him then you do!" Myra snaps.

Nightmare frowned at her words. "Take her down."

Myra was confused until in one quick move Aldrich yanked her up off the ground. He looked her in the eyes as Myra stared at him back in fear. "Don't do this...please."

Aldrich let her go and used his foot to kick Myra in the stomach making her let out a sound of pain. Myra went flying back as she hit the ground hard. Nightmare smirked and snaps her finger, a bright magic circle appeared under Myra who gasped.

Myra eyes went wide. "What in the..."

The eye inside of the circle opened, Nightmare showed her hand in her direction. Black like vines shot up from the circle and wrapped around her legs, and arms to spread her apart. Myra yelled in pain until one of the vines wrapped around her head to cover her mouth and muffle her screams.

Nightmare smirks. "Boom you go Myra."

A low explosion went off followed by Myra's scream as she was blown back. The smoke from the explosion cleared up as there was burns on her arms, and legs. Myra laid on the ground breathing heavily. Her clothes were a burned mess as she laid flat on her back still feeling the stinging pain from the attack. The left eye of hers was screwed shut tight as it got damaged in the blast.

Myra winced in pain, a foot went under her back and lifted her up, Aldrich landed a sharp kick to her stomach again. Taking his fist he punched Myra in her chest to send her falling and skidding back on the ground. Aldrich hand lowered as a black handle appeared in his hand, a black magic whip grew from the end and fell to a curl on the ground.

Aldrich casually walked over to her as he put one hand in his pocket. Myra's body shook in pain, her back was turned as she had pulled her upper body up. He stood behind her with a dark look as his smirk grew wider, his finger taped the handle a few times.

"If you didn't think I was a monster before...you will just be in denial after this." Aldrich says to her. He lifted his hand with the whip and landed it hard across the back of Myra.

Nightmare grinned when the sound of a blood curdling scream could be heard. Myra fell on the ground as her body twitched in pain. Another sound of the magic whip could be heard hitting across her skin as she let out another scream of pain with a high pitched cry. He continued letting off whip after whip until the last scream of hers filled the air, Nightmare started laughing a bit at this.

"Best sound I heard all night." Nightmare says to herself.

Aldrich walked over to Myra, he got on the ground and hovered over top of her with a smirk. His hand covered her throat as he started to squeeze. He lifted Myra up and slammed her back deeper inside the ground making her let out a quick yell. Myra put her hand over his to stop him but her body was still damaged from the blast Nightmare let loose and the whips. It was a bit of blood coming from her back and legs as it dripped down to her ankles.

The sounds she made caught his attention as Aldrich looked down watching her gasp and struggle for air. "Just a shame this had to happen, isn't it? You really thought of him as a brother, how cute." He stands up to his feet, bringing Myra with him she was now being dangled in the air by her throat.

"R-Raven." Myra gasped. "If you are the real Raven you have to know who I am. What about all of our other friends? Chris, Jason, Grace and me." Aldrich just stared back at her. "You may be a nightmare but I know you know who I'm talking about." Her voice came out low. "My name...remember it..."

Aldrich tightened his grip on her throat. Myra looked at him eye to eye since her other one was damaged. This made his eyes go to slits when he noticed her injured eye. Images of a little girl filled his mind that had the same injury as both her and Myra looked alike.

"That look." Aldrich mumbled to himself in disbelief. "Can't be..."

 _Flashback_

 _"What do you think my name is?" The girls head tilted to the side. The guys brows furrowed from thinking to much about it which got a giggle from her. "It's Myra. My name is Myra Inori Masters. What's yours?"_

 _"Well it was Aldrich but I go by Raven now." He firmly answered as he stood up to his feet. "Wait a minute, Myra Inori Masters? You mean that song was named after you?"_

 _"More like I was named after it." Myra says as she put the leaves back away. "But that's my name...remember it."_

 _"Your injured eye is better to, even though you used up your magic from playing that song." Raven looked at this in curiosity. "Explain that."_

 _Myra nods. "My momma called it a perk. It will heal bruises and damages of my own as well but it won't replace the endurance and energy you lose." She rubs at her eyes with a yawn. "I really forgot how much playing that does to me."_

 _Raven eyed her with a still curious look. "Is that why those guys were chasing you?"_

 _"Uh, huh." Myra nods. "A lot of people come for the gift, they even gave me a name like the Pure One." She shrugged. "Whatever that is supposed to mean. But can I ask where did you get your injury from?" Myra points to his stomach._

 _"I just got into a fight with some people." Raven looks away._

 _"I see, well at least you are all better now Mr. Raven." Myra smiles._

 _"Mr? I'm not that old kid." Raven folds his arms across his chest._

 _"Your older then me clearly." Myra points out._

 _Raven let out a tsk as a red vein snapped behind his head. "Smart mouth." He grits out._

 _Myra smiled as she yawned again, she laid her head down on her bag. "Sorry but I really need to rest now. Will you be here when I wake up?" She questioned._

 _Raven looked at the happiness in her eyes, it was something he never experienced or once seen before. "Uh, sure."_

 _"Okay." Myra laid got comfortable as she turned around on her side. All her hair laid under her like a sheet as some of her curls fell over her eyes. "I will only rest for a little bit."_

 _An hour passed as Raven was just leaned against the rock watching her sleep. Myra let out light snores as there was a peaceful expression on her face as she slept._

 _"This kids presence." Raven mumbled. "It's warm."_

 _"The Pure One." A female voice came from up in the trees. Raven immediately gasped when he heard her and felt that chilling presence that was all to familiar to him, he looked up. "Meaning the purest of next generation born from the Masters family. That pretty little girl holds a gift to healing others like no one can, she has the power to heal you physically and mentally."_

 _Raven eyes turned to slits. "Look who finally came looking. If it isn't the Dark Queen herself, how amazing of you to grace me." He rolls his eyes._

 _The woman in one quick motion appeared on the ground. She cut her sharp cat-like eyes back at him as her purple orbs reflected more due to the moon light._ _Her waist length raven-black hair had neon green highlights as her bangs covered the right side of her face, all her hair pulled back in a braided ponytail._

 _She looked no more then twenty three as she stood at 5'9 with a porcelain white skin tone. The build she had was very familiar however. She was a beautiful woman with an athletic, hourglass figure and D-Cup bust size with a heart shaped like face._

 _"You were taking to long Raven." The Dark Queen had an icy cold look to her face features. It was as if she never looked like she heard the word emotion before. Her presence alone sent off a chilling and dark aura that even Ravens or anyone he knew couldn't come close to. "Although I see why. To think an injured you would find a Masters, can't say it's a shock to me." In her hand she had a_ _oak wood staff with a skull shaped emerald on top. "But we can not use her gift so the little girl is useless to us..."_ _She points her staff in her direction. "And I haven't really killed a thing since I been here on our little trip."_

 _"Don't." Raven stops her. "You can't do that."_

 _This made her cut her eyes back at him. "Oh? I can't, last time I checked I was in charge which means I can do anything." Raven clenched his fist as he looked down. "Are you willing to get in the way and possibly get you both killed Raven? If so let me know now, of course I won't break a sweat in killing you. I know you of all people do know that better then anybody Don't you?"_

 _"I'm not getting in your way but killing her is useless. And it's not what we are here for, besides if we don't get back now we will be stuck here."_

 _"I'm aware of time." She says, her eyes went back to him. "You did do your part and you are to useful to me, you would have died if not for that child." The woman taps her chin with an emotionless look. "I guess it would be no harm in leaving her alive." She sighs lowering her hand to rest at her side. "I'll leave her be...but in return she can't remember any of this. Which means once I do this she will forget how to use that so called gift." Raven continues to think. "In other words you and her in that child's mind would have never met."_

 _Raven looked at kid Myra with an unreadable look, he shrugged looking away. "Fine with me. Killing her is just stupid and pointless and we have other things to do more important."_

 _"Right you are." She pointed her staff at her._

 _The gem in her staff glowed as the body of Myra glowed right behind it. The light green color covered her entire body, Myra winced making a face of pain. Raven looked over his shoulder to watch, and for the first time he watched somebody in pain with concern. The woman continued to point her staff and erase the memory of Myra._

 _Nobody could tell but she was taking enjoyment in doing so as there was enjoyment in her eyes. "You better hope I even let you remember your name little girl." She mumbles to herself. The light on her staff went away as she brung it back to her side, the light around Myra vanished. "All done, now let's be off."_

 _"Yes mam." Raven turned around to follow her, he stopped and looked back at Myra one last time. He turned away and started following after the Dark Queen into the woods._

 _"Myra!" A voice called out._

 _A teenage girl came through the trees in a rush. It was a young Rave Masters as her hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail. She spotted her little sister laying on her bag and quickly ran over to her._

 _"Myra!" Rave lifted her up. "Please wake up, wake up Myra!" Myra simply winced as she let out a small sound. "Your okay." Rave sighs. "You guys I found her!" She called out as more people could be heard coming, Rave hugged her with relief as she let out a slight cry._

 _The pain in Myra's head increased, her body broke into a fever as the hurt was written all across her face._

 _"Al-Aldrich..." Myra mumbled quietly._

 _End flashback_

"You." Aldrich grits out as he dropped Myra and kicked her away from him in a hurry. Even though he was the real part of Raven with full memory, he himself had forgot who Myra really was.

Nightmare noticed this and raised a brow. _"Hm?"_ She ignored it and pointed a finger at Myra. "I want that girl dead Aldrich."

"Raven." Myra mumbled half unconscious on the ground. Her entire body was bruised and beaten and now stained with blood from the whips Aldrich gave her.

"Don't fall asleep on us yet." Nightmare crossed both hands over chest to show her palms face out. Myra let out a scream as black twisted vines had grabbed her to sit her up on her knees and bind her arm by her side. The shirt she had on was a ripped and shredded mess as it exposed a bit of her cleavage.

"Stop doing this to him." Myra whispers.

"Have to speak louder then that." Nightmare squeezed the ropes. Aldrich made the whip in his hand change into a thick sword with a black blade. "One hit to the heart with that and it's lights out for you. My sister gets your blood and that friend of yours will be in so much shock he might just kill himself." She let out a sick laugh. "My Master gets both her wishes in one day, lucky her!" Aldrich just looks down at her. Myra looked up at him and Nightmare with a look that could kill. "Got something you wanna say Myra?" Nightmare teased.

"Let him go." Myra says more clear.

"I already told you-" Nightmare starts to speak.

"I don't care what you or that double in front of me says. Raven isn't a monster!" Myra shouts making Aldrich glare down at her. "There is no way he would just kill for no reason and even if he did he doesn't know what he's done right now. I can't speak for the lives he took in the past but I know he is sorry for what he did. Nobody's past is perfect but the past has a hell of a lot to do with what happens in the future." Her fist clenched. "I don't know what he went through to drive him that way or what his past was like and neither do you. So I won't judge him, I can't." Myra closed her eyes. Aldrich eyes lowered watching her as his fist clenched at his side. "You have to forgive the people that hurt you and had hurt others. You can't heal if you don't let things go and if your Master was anything then she would know that to!"

"How dare you speak about her." Nightmare voice came out cold as she glared at Myra and tightened the restraints.

"Let this nightmare of Raven go, please." Myra begged. "He doesn't deserve this. If anybody is gonna get rid of me then you should do it yourself. Don't put anybody else's blood on his hands."

"Oh yeah?" Nightmare raised a brow with a smirk. "What will you do if I grant your little wish then Myra."

"I don't care if you kill me Nightmare but don't make him do it." Myra says to her. "You can take my life but let Raven live his without more pain!" Aldrich eyes went wide when he heard this.

Nightmare let out a tsk. "Aldrich." Aldrich raised the sword up, Myra looked up at him with pleading eyes before screwing them shut and looking down. Myra shook with fear waiting for the blow. Nightmare stopped with her focus on the vines as she noticed his hesitation. "Hey! What's taking you so long? I created you in this nightmare so when I give an order you follow it, now kill her!"

Aldrich's hand shook as he continued to look down at Myra with a conflicted expression. "...Myra?"

A small wave of pain was sent through his head, memories of the real Raven flooded his mind as he could hear voices.

 _Flashbacks of Raven and Myra went through his head._ _One of them showed Myra upset as Raven actually for once had a small smile on his face. The other ones showed both of them at the Guild hall and even when Myra was a little younger._

 _"Raven!" Myra called out with a smile as she waved at him._

 _Raven gave an eye roll as he started to walk off but Myra grabbed on his arm. "Hey! What's the big idea Myra?"_

 _"Are you going on a S-Class mission again?" Myra asked._

 _"And if I am?" Raven raised a brow, Myra opened her mouth to speak. "No you can't come."_

 _"Aw come on, please." Myra begged. "I get bored when your not here for me to mess with."_

 _"I question why you mess with only me." Raven sighed._

 _"Because your like my big brother silly." Myra slapped his back, Raven looked back at her shocked. "You are almost like the male version of Rave. You know now that I think about it, that is probably why I took to you."_

 _Raven rolled his eyes. "Lucky me."_

 _"Yeah lucky you, so can I go?"_

 _"Definitely not!" Raven snaps. "Stop trying to sweet talk you way into going."_

 _Another flashback_

 _"I can't believe she really snuck along without me sensing her!" Raven rants as he paced back and forth upset. Chris sat indian style with his chin rested in his palm wearing a smirk. "Out of all the crazy things Myra has done this has to be it." He stopped to look at his friend. "Why are you so calm about this?"_

 _Chris shrugs. "I only get to see your uncalm side when your pissed at Myra so I'm just enjoying the show here."_

 _Raven palmed his face._ _"You are worse then she is."_

 _"Relax, she'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to her with us around." Chris stretches._

 _"That isn't what I'm worried about." Raven stops pacing._

 _Chris noticed this, he smirks lowering his arms. "I get it now."_

 _"What do you get?" Raven raised a brow._

 _"Your just worried about her safety." Chris waved it off. "Every big brother would be."_

 _Raven gave an annoyed eye roll._ _"How many times do I have to tell you and her? I am not her big brother."_

 _"Could have fooled me." Chris closed his eyes, Raven looked back at him. "Ever since Rave left Myra stayed to herself and me of course. She didn't start really talking again until you came back from your long S-Class trip Raven. I mean you and Raves name match and your attitudes. From the first day she met you, Myra caught onto that and she clung to you ever since and you clung to her to...just differently."_

 _Raven walked off. "Whatever."_

 _"Your going to go check on her aren't yah?" Chris teased with a grin._

 _"Shut-it." Raven snaps._

 _Chris lays back on the couch with a laugh. "He so is."_

 _Raven walked down the hall but stopped at one of the rooms, he peaked inside to see Myra asleep on the bed. Raven walked inside, both her guns were on the nightstand by one of the candles. With a wave of his hand he blew it out and pulled the blanket that she was halfway under all the way on her._

 _The peaceful expression on her face made his brows furrow as he knew that look from somewhere but it was still fuzzy. Raven simply closed his eyes with a sigh and headed back towards the door._

 _Myra's lips turned up into a warm smile. "Goodnight Raven."_

 _Raven quietly gasps, he looked back at her shocked as he thought she was asleep._

 _His expression calms as he turns his head back around to look at the door._ _"...Goodnight Myra." Raven walked out the room closing the door behind him._

 _End flashbacks_

Nightmare growled as her patience with his hesitation was growing thin. "Aldrich I thought I told you-"

"I can't do it." Aldrich cuts her off, Nightmare eyes widened. "She accepts him, even with knowing his nightmare she still accepts his truth. She's willing to hurt and give up her own life for him to live without anymore pain." He gave a slight smile and put his head down, one tear shined as it slipped out. "She really is the Pure One in all this isn't she." Aldrich lets out a slight snicker. "I envy the real me."

Nightmare took a step back in disbelief. "...How did she." Her eyes widened as her jaw clenched. "She doesn't even have any magic." Nightmare grits out.

Myra looked up at him with a sad look.

"I hope...you can forgive what I done Myra." Aldrich apologizes as he slowly starts to disappear.

Light tears pricked Myra's vision. "Aldrich..."

His body was fading out but his voice still was able to reach inside her head. _"Ravens nightmare...is broke but...the answer to winning is the song in your name."_ Aldrich voice faded in and out.

"What?" Myra questioned confused.

Nightmare quickly erased him out with an upset look. "Damn you! What did you do to him?!" Myra was just as confused as she was. Nightmare held her head and shook it upset. "No, no, no! You will not break my nightmare." Myra was still confused until Nightmare got rid of the vines, and took off towards her. "I should have done this myself earlier!"

"You have to be kidding me." Myra winced trying to move her leg.

Myra was on the ground limp as she really still couldn't move after everything that happened. Nightmare grabbed up the sword that Aldrich once had and went full speed to Myra who still couldn't move.

Myra braced herself for the blow,

Nightmare was inches away from her until a fist came and connected to the side of her face, her eyes widened as Myra had also went wide eyed. The real Raven was the one that cut her off as the punch made her drop the sword and send her flying back.

Raven had jumped down to stand a little ways in front of Myra. "Just in time to." He scoffs.

"Are you..." Myra eyes watered looking at the back of what she assumed was the real him. Somehow she had ended the Aldrich nightmare so it had to be the real him. "Raven.."

"I don't know what you did Myra...but thank you." Raven smirks, he looks back at her. "It's gonna be okay from here on out. I promise you, just hang in there."

"Kind of been doing that since I got in here." Myra let out a slight giggle. The feeling this Raven was giving off was different then the one from earlier, this was really him and she could tell.

Nightmare stood up and felt the side of her head to see blood and a bruise on her cheek from the punch. Her eyes turned wide with rage. "No...NOO!" She let out a scream that sent out a wave of wind followed by a bright dark light. Raven held a arm in front of his face to keep the light and breeze out his eyes. Myra tried her best to hold onto the ground somehow as she slid back while also blocking the breeze and magic.

Nightmare was giving off a strong wave of magic energy that was even stronger then it was earlier.

The true magic eye circle glowed under all of them as shadowed like monsters started to create theirself around both Myra and Raven. They took on shapes of medium sized deformed like monsters with claws and fangs, some of them were two legged and the others were four.

Myra was caught off guard when a couple of them grabbed her up and pinned her down to the ground. "Ah! What the heck are these things?!" One held her arm down while the others held her legs.

Raven turns around. "Myra!"

One of the monsters jumped in front him to block his path which made him take steps back. The rest of the monsters formed as they were everywhere around him. Raven glared looking around to see there was no way out and he didn't have his magic to get rid of them like he wanted to.

The laugh of Nightmare made him snap his attention back to her. "This is my nightmare, I will not let two Shadows ruin our plans. I don't know what she did to Aldrich but it made it so you could find us and I could have done without that part. But since she did that, let me introduce you to the guardians of my nightmares."

Myra wiggled, one of the monsters got close to her face as some of the drool dripped onto her. Her eyes went wide in fear from seeing it up close.

"Let go of me!" Myra screwed her eyes shut as she squirmed.

"Damnit." Raven cursed when he saw the situation they were in.

"I will not loose, I will not." Nightmare repeats with a smirk. "Let me assure you right now that there is no getting into the heads of these monsters." Her left eye pupil turned black. "That's funny, my all seeing eye, it sees one of you dead in the next five minutes."

"Now that's even more funny." Raven replies. "I see you dead in the next two minutes." The pain in his stomach was getting worse by the second but he didn't care at this moment. If there was anyway they were gonna get out of there alive he had to try and break one last nightmare.

Nightmare glared as magic formed a small globe in her palm. "This is one nightmare you can't fight out of Raven."

Raven tightened his fist with a serious glare. "Watch me."

 **{ With, Chris }**

Back to back explosions was heard on the upper level of the dome

Chris jumped out from the smoke, he shoved his sword in the ground to bring himself to a stop.

Dreams pointed a finger in his direction. The bear like monster took off back towards Chris who readied himself and dodged out of the way. Dreams felt a pulse which made her gasp and grip the book tighter to he chest as the blue light covered by the leaves had shimmered.

"My sister." Dreams mumbled.

Chris shook up the monster and took of towards Dreams who was still off in her own little world. The monster cut Chris off and batted him away from her with his paw. Chris let out a grunt as he was sent flying back into the wall, he fell to the floor with a yell.

He felt his body getting weaker by the second. "Come on don't quit on me now." Chris winced using his sword to pull himself up a bit. Every attack he threw she saw it and came up with a counter attack and for once it was taking a bigger toll on him. If he couldn't get close enough to hit her then he couldn't get the book.

Dreams glared at him. "Your friends...they are hurting my sister."

Chris smirked. "Is that your way of telling me your little twin is losing?"

"Shut your mouth." Dreams snapped at him as emotionless face turned into anger. "I don't like when my sister is upset or stressed out Chris. Your friends just signed their own death wish with her and I am tired of playing with you." She showed her hand to him. "I have better things to do right now and you're running out of little magic tricks."

"Kinda like you, your twin, and that Master of yours." Chris stands up. "I do have to say that is some magic for one person to use. One Mage has the power to use something as powerful as all of you, I'm almost impressed by this. Although I know it takes a big toll on her magic power which is why she isn't here."

Dreams lip quivered, she chuckled. "Magic? I hate to break it to you Christopher but my Master doesn't use magic." Chris was confused as he looked at in curiosity. "We are born of Celestial magic that is true, but not her. Our Master is what we call a God which means she has the power of one."

"A God?" Chris questioned shocked.

A quick magic eye circle similar to Nightmares had spun under him but was white, Chris gasped in shock and went to move. The white rope caught his ankles, and made him fall face down as the circle started to spin fast under him.

Dreams showed a toothy smirk. "My sister taught me this...you aren't the only one with tricks." A white closed eye appeared over top of Chris who turned his body to look up above him. "Face the dream Chris." Dreams right eye shined white as she closed it. " **Eye Judgement**..." She whispered. The closed eye shot open, a blast shot up from under Chris and sent him up into the air as he let out a yell. "Now!" Dreams points.

The monster showed it's bear paw to him, the claws on his paw shout out. Nightmare made movements with her hands making them multiply. Chris had little time to react as each of the claws had hit him dead on, he let out a yell of pain as some cut his skin. They shredded up his jacket, his shirt was a bit torn as his pants was still there but had a little cut damages done to them.

Chris hit the ground hard as he had dropped one of his swords in the process. Dreams watched this with a smirk, she dismissed the monster with a simple wave of her hand. The attack had knocked Chris down and out completely as his body didn't move an inch since hitting the ground.

"I told you I was done playing with you. You faced the dream and you failed." Dreams says as she lowered the protective shield that was around her. "My Master is not a magic user, she is not a demon, she is a God. Something that both of those things I just named would tremble if they saw what power lies behind one." Dreams opened the book as she turned the pages. "Gods don't use magic, they use a simple source called power." She stops at one page, her eyes skimmed over the words before she closed it with a smirk. "Power...that which is stronger then curse and magic itself. Although I do wish they came up with another name, that is what it is called. But people do get Curses and Power confused even though there is only two Guilds that know about either one. Tartaros and the godly seven of Neferaious. The two most dangerous dark Guilds in the alliance, well...the alliance for now."

Dreams looked at the front of the book she was holding with a grin.

 _"It's all you now Nightmare. Don't let our Master down...she is watching."_

 **{ Back with Nightmare }**

One set of the monsters charged at Raven who waited, he jumped over them with ease. A couple caught him off guard and jumped behind him, one went to grab him but got a sharp kick to its face.

Nightmare continues to watch, a pulse feeling went through her making her smirk. "Isn't that something. That blonde friend of yours is down for the count. I already knew him going against my sister was a death wish."

Myra eyes went wide. "No."

Raven was in shock. "Chris..."

A monster was able to tackle him from his stomach and send him down to the ground. It hurt more due to the spell that was still put onto his stomach by Nightmare. The mental nightmare might have been broken but this one was different then that spell.

More of them pinned Raven down as one dug his claws into his back making him let out a grunt of pain. He used his free leg to back kick one off of him and use that to break free.

Nightmare took off towards him, Raven blocked her kick with one of his own as both their feet connecting was enough to send off a breeze. Both Nightmare and Raven exchanged kicks and blows but both of them were good at avoiding the others hit. Nightmare managed to land a spin kick on Raven to send him back to the ground, he skidded back on his feet.

Raven snatched the knife out his cape he had wrapped on him like a slash and shot it over to the other set of monsters that had Myra. The knife hit the one that had her arms pinned over her head in the center of its forehead. This made the monster let out a squeal and let her go, Myra used that chance to get up and punch the one that had her legs in the face.

Myra got her legs free and with the little bit of strength she had she got up and got as far as she could away from them. The legs of Myra gave out as she fell to her knees. More monsters started to slowly surround her, she fought the pain to get up and back away from them.

"That poor, poor, friend of yours." Nightmare tsked as she slowly shook her head back and forth. "He must have gotten my sister mad."

"Don't you ever count him out." Raven glares. "I promise you'll live to regret it."

"I don't regret anything." Nightmare eyes turned to slits as she glared at him. "You know I take that back, I regret not killing Myra when I first got my hands on her."

Raven scoffed. "I don't understand one thing." Nightmare raised a brow curious. "You say you have all this power but hide behind monsters, what are you scared of?"

"Scared?" Nightmare repeats with a slight laugh. "That's a cute little analysis and you made me even laugh again. So continue to amuse me, what gave you the idea I was scared? When it's you that doubts somebody by their appearance."

"Your right and I own up to my fault, I can do that." Raven admits. "This entire time we been in this hell hole you have not touched Myra." Nightmare body tensed up. "You had something else do it or attach something to her but don't touch her physically like you are with me. Why? Are you scared of her or what you know she can do once she gets her hands on you, which is it?

Nightmare glared as she snaps her hand out to the left. Monsters moved up from the ground to grab a hold of Raven's legs and arms. The pain in his stomach increased as a blood stain was now shown on his shirt as he could feel the blood loss getting to him. His wound had grew into an actual serious one and only got worse with each time he touched Nightmare but he didn't notice it until now.

Raven quickly tried to fight out of it but the pain and blood loss was too much. Myra held her side as she ran the best she could over to him.

"Raven!" Myra called out.

He turned his head to the side. "Myra! Stay ba-ack!"

A sword went inside the same wound as he let out a loud yell.

Myra stopped in her tracks wide eyed and disbelief at what she was seeing. Nightmare had took the same sword she dropped earlier and sent it right through the wound of Raven.

Tears clouded Myra's vision. "R-R-Raven." She breathed out as it felt like her heart just dropped into her stomach.

Nightmare snatched the sword out of his stomach, the monsters let him go as Raven fell to the ground. Myra was still frozen as her feet couldn't find it in them to move anymore.

"Raven..." She called out to him as the feeling in her chest got heavier, her head shook slowly. "Raven!" Myra shouted in tears.

"Sometimes it pays to keep your mouth shut." Nightmare says coldly, she steps over Raven to look at a distraught Myra and smirked. "Just the two of us again." Myra went to take a step but fell to her knees with a cry, her body shook in shock as tears came out uncontrollably. "Raven is gone and your other friend is practically dead as well. Two lives out of three, my Master and Hunter will both be very happy about this." Nightmare couldn't hide the smile of seeing Myra completely breaking down.

"Raven!" Myra cried as she started trying to crawl to get over to him. "Raven please move.."

Nightmare scoffed. "How pathetic." She let Myra get close enough to her before she kicked her back to the ground. Myra was about to try and get up until Nightmare stomped her back down. Nightmare landed hard stomps on her as all she could do was cry and continue to look at the body of Raven. "Just weak! How do you ever expect to stay alive when you can't even fight by yourself. Almost makes me wish your sister was the one I was fighting." Nightmare laughed still landing stomps on her. "I do have to say this is exactly how your mother looked..." Myra eyes widened. "Crying, a bruised, bloody mess! The idiot let us kill her and take your stupid little gift as long as you and the other sibling was left untouched. In fact I remember your exact face when you saw that there was no way to save you parents. You looked just as sad and pathetic as you did as a child!" She let out a sick laugh.

 _"She can't get in your head if you don't let her."_ The words of Aldrich ran through the mind of Myra. _"It's not real..."_

 _Flashback_

 _"Mom!" A little kid version of Myra ran to a woman who was sitting in the home of her living room space._

 _The woman was beautiful with long navy blue silk hair that came past her waist. Some of it was pulled back in a braid with a yellow bow at then end as she wore a long green dress._

 _Her mother lowered her book. "Myra? I put you to bed just an hour ago."_

 _Myra pouted pointing to the room. "I know but Rave told me this creepy story of somebody that kidnaps kids that has an older sibling."_

 _The brow on her twitched. "Rave!"_

 _Rave peaked out the room with a smirk. "No one told her to actually believe it. She is only like that because she had a nightmare. If I knew this was the result I would have told her earlier." Rave chuckles._

 _"That isn't funny." Her mother scolded. Myra stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Myra." The tone of her voice came out stern._

 _Myra stopped and looked over at her. "But Rave started it...all because of her I had a nightmare."_

 _This made her mother sigh but shortly smile and rest a hand on top of her head. "Myra listen to me, what your sister did was wrong and she will answer for that later." Her eyes narrowed over to her._

 _"Man." Rave sucked her teeth and folded her arms over chest with a pout._

 _"But let me tell you a little secret about nightmares..." Her mother looked back to Myra with a warm smile. "A nightmare is just as real as you make it. The more you believe it then the more it comes true but the less you believe it...the less effect it will have on you. Always remember that..."_

 _End flashback_

Nightmare gathered magic in one of her open palms as she pointed it down to Myra.

"It's just a nightmare." Myra mumbled to herself. _"And the less you believe in something the less effect it will have on you."_ She smiled to herself. "I understand it now..."

"Just like last time." Nightmare smirked. "Tell your mother hi for me Myra."

Myra slammed her hand on the ground catching Nightmare off guard, a navy blue magic circle rotated under both of them. Nightmare eyes widened in complete shock at her using her magic. Myra's magic circle covered the entire space just like the all seeing eye circle under them. A small shatter was being heard which made Nightmare look around in a panic stage as she knew what that meant.

"Guns free, **Cannon Explosion**!" Myra shouts.

"What the hell!" Nightmare shouts when the circle lit up.

A loud explosion went off under them, Nightmare let out a loud scream. The explosion shook the entire ground and dome space as rubble had fell from the real wall. The black mist and fog faded away to show the real dome light as the magic circle that was once carved in the ground was destroyed.

Myra jumped up from the smoke hitting a flip as she skidded back. The body of the dead Raven faded away as it showed the real him a little ways away from where the other one was.

"Wake up Raven!" Myra shouts as she jumped out the way to avoid rubble falling on her.

Raven winced from the pain in his stomach as he looked up to see what was going on. He saw the entire dome a mess but was more shocked to see the actual real dome. The last thing he remembered was Nightmare using her monsters to hold him down as the rest after that was a blur. It shocked him more to see it was Myra that broke the real nightmare that had them stuck in there.

Nightmare fell to the ground with a tumble, she used her hand to stop and flip up to her feet. "My magic circle...my nightmare." Her eyes were wide in anger as she watched rubble fall. "No!" Nightmare snapped her head around to look around at all the damage. "How?! You are nothing but a weak version of your sister, you shouldn't have been able to even use magic in there."

Myra held her arm as she stood up to her feet. "That's what you wanted me to believe." Nightmare eyes widened. "You said one thing earlier about me never being my sister...and you were right." Myra glared at her as Nightmare smirked a bit at this. "I'm not Rave but I'm still a Masters and that's all I care about. Your nightmares are only powerful when the person in them believes they are real and I don't anymore." Nightmare froze at her words. "Like I said earlier...I understand. You're fighting for somebody that lost their mother but you took the life of mines." She let out a scoff. "It doesn't get any more hypocritical then that. The only sin in this place Nightmare is you!"

Nightmare fist clenched as she let out a growl. "So what of it, if it was up to me I would have killed all of you. It was my Master who spared you and that big sister of yours, you should be on your knees thanking her."

Myra shot her a look that could kill. "When hell freezes over." Myra says coldly.

"Breaking out the nightmare doesn't save you or your stupid friends. You are still in my territory and with no magic. That blow to me was all you had left." Nightmare smirks. "So who still loses?"

Myra smirked at her words. "You do."

"What?" Nightmare eyes widened.

A foot kicked Nightmare in the back sending her flying across the room. Raven in one swift move took his cape off as he watched Nightmare land not to far away from him. Raven glared ahead at Nightmare as the ground under them started shaking. Myra slid down the wall to hold onto it as she was on her knees.

Nightmare stood up and looked at Raven in shock when she saw a golden magic circle spin under him as it had a gold raven in the center of it.

"You are one sick little kid." Raven's fist tightened. Nightmare glared standing up to full height. "The entire time I was in there, all I could hear was her screams and her calling for me." The veins in his arms showed as his frown was one that could kill. "All you did since she has been in here is make her cry and hurt her but you assume something like that is funny." Nightmare smirked. "It's only funny cause the shoe isn't on the other foot." Her smirk dropped into a scared look when she caught the look in his eyes. "I swear what you did to her is gonna look like childs play when I'm done with you." For once fear creeped inside of Nightmare as she took a step back but Raven and his piercing glare stared a hole through her.

The rubble under his feet raised as his gold magic power drained off him.

 _"There is one rule we have in our Guild, Nightmare."_ Myra looked at Raven with a confident smile. "You don't get my big brother angry..."

* * *

 **Took longer then I expected! I was trying to get his chapter out yesterday but I had a couple changes to make and needed to fix a couple of things. Anyway, Myra broke the nightmare! It seems the Gemini Jewel twins played a bigger role in her life then we thought and so did Raven. Not to mention a new character entered the picture but you won't really see or know more about here until later on down the line. I guess we learned a nightmare is only as real as you make it. The nightmare is broke and Raven can use his magic again...ah boy, you guys thought Boreas and Jason are destructive. And Chris is having a little trouble but you can't count him out yet just like Raven said. Also in two more chapters there will be a new Shadow Dimir OPENING AND ENDING, which means will be working on op/ed 3. Not only that we will have been reached 30 chapters which we are so close to doing. But don't forget to leave me a review about what you think of this chapter and the next chapter will not be far away I promise!**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 2 Theme Song: -Every Heart- ( BOA/Japanese Version )**

 **Chapter Twenty Nine- Remember Inori**


	31. Chapter Twenty Nine- Remember Inori

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild, story plot, and OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N:** **Hello everybody! I am sorry for giving you guys such a late chapter, believe it or not the chapter was done I just never got on here to post it up. The last time I said I would I had fell asleep with my laptop next to me, lol, yeeaah I been kind of tired. Not only that I been giving my brain a rest just for a bit so nothing wouldn't feel rushed. It's crazy but real readers who get familiar with your work will see when you rushed something and mines have good eyes so I KNOW they will spot it. Not only that I been a little sick, nothing too bad but being sick does take away some of your energy and it was the stomach virus...not a good virus to have I'll tell you that.**

 **But anyway I hope everyone is doing well and of course I read the reviews over like I would normally do. To the creator of 'Grace Olympia' I understand that you had things going on outside of here. And about the new school thing, I know your pain trust me! Feel free to vent to me anytime here lol. Moving to new place or going to a new school is not always fun. I also want to say hello to my new story followers and those that favorite, it means a lot and of course welcome to the story. I wanted to give a heads up that this Winter I will be doing my first small Shadow Dimir little movie that I will start writing in the Summer time. A trailer of what I have so far will be posted the beginning of May. I do have one of my friends helping me out with it as well. It's gonna be separate from the story itself as far as posting it up goes. The title is already made as well, 'Shadow Dimir~Rift** **Dimensions' so just be on the lookout for the trailer. I promise you are gonna love it!**

 **For the first and ONLY time ever I have two chapters for you guys, think of it as a gift for staying with me through 30 whole chapters! Remember that this is the ONLY time this will ever happen lol and I can't express that enough here. But enjoy the one time only, two chapter update and get ready to read!**

 **New Update Question: Since I answered this, I kinda want to see what more people think. How long do you want to see more Arcs/Chapters from Shadow Dimir. ( Second Question ) If you could be any Shadow Dimir OC period who would it be? [ And NO you can't choose your own lol! And yes it can be a villain to. ]**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 2 Theme Song: -Sekai Wo Koete-**

* * *

 **{Chapter Twenty Nine- Remember Inori}**

Raven took off towards Nightmare, she waited until he got close to jump out of the way.

Nightmare flipped above Raven as she showed her hands down to him.

"Cute little move." Raven mumbled.

"I'll show you cute." Nightmare glared at him.

A black and mixed white magic circle appeared in front of her hands. " **Gemini Collison**!"

Raven peaked from the corner of his eye as he watched magic black and white whirlwinds shoot out from the magic circle and towards him. Nightmare gasped when he quickly ran out of the way from it, she let out a growl and followed the attack on him.

"The brat can use it as a laser." Raven gritted through his teeth.

Raven used his magic to run across the side of the wall as the whirlwinds were right behind him. More damage was being done to the dome as the wall started to break and shake the entire place.

Nightmare separated her two hands to spin and show the other one the opposite way. The magic circle split as the same amount of whirlwinds sprung from the other circle. Raven eyes widened when he saw one was now coming towards him the front way to.

Nightmare pulled both of them together as the collision speeded up and hit Raven dead in his tracks.

Myra eyes widened. "Raven!"

Nightmare pulled her hands back as the explosion let loose another shake of the dome. "How's that for a cute little move." A sense hit her making her eyes widened when she noticed something off. "Wait a second..."

The area around her started to glow brightly in different colors. Many magic seals appeared over top of her and around the area she was standing in.

"Not bad kid." Ravens voice echoed, Nightmare looked at the seals in a panic. " **Amatsureim**!"

The gravity changed as it slammed her down, Nightmare let out a scream, she yelled when it picked her back up. Raven jumped up from the smoke with his fist ready.

Nightmare tried to move in the air but the seals over top of her were changing the gravity. Raven landed a punch right in her stomach, Nightmare went wide eyed at the force behind it.

Raven pulls his fist back to land two fast sharp kicks to her right and left side, he spun hitting one to the center of her stomach. The seals dropped as Nightmare was sent flying into the wall.

Raven skidded back against the cracked floor of rubble. With hand gestures, he quickly made a circle with a horizontal line inside of it along with an eye.

"Formula 1." Raven mumbled to himself, a rune shows up in front of him as the eye inside of the middle opened up. One seal appeared right on Nightmare as the other two showed on the right and left side of her. " **Izanami**!" Nightmares body smacked the wall, a purple beam of energy shot out and hit the target on the nose.

Myra covered her head from debris as the explosion from the blast went off. Raven finally came to a stop as he had to avoid parts of the dome wall falling. Another pain hit his stomach but he continued to stand and ignore it for now.

The smoke started to clear, as rubble continued to fall.

A clap was heard, Myra and Raven went wide eyed with a gasp

Nightmare walked through the smoke with slow claps. Her outfit was a ripped mess and she had a couple scratches on her but no real damage was shown.

"There is no damn way." Raven fist clenched at his sides as they shook in anger and shock.

"No way." Myra says lowly in disbelief. "That last spell he threw is one of his strong ones and the only thing damaged is her clothes."

Nightmare stops a couple feet away as she pulls out the sword that was knocked out her hand earlier. "Now that Raven, was a cute little move. But I don't think you really gripped the fact of me being an all seeing eye twin have you?" She smirked. "I can see a lot of things you do coming."

"Then how come you couldn't tell Myra's moves?" Raven asked her.

Nightmare glared. "You and that girl are two different situations. But I was just simply toying with you." She points the sword in his direction. "I will say that the magic you use is a special one."

Myra looked over Nightmare closely. _"There is no way she could see all of Raven moves...but someone did."_ The eyes of Nightmare were now black in color as her yellow pupil shone brightly but a flicker of white sparkled in her left eye. Myra let out a gasp when it came to her. "Raven!" This caught the attention of both Nightmare and Raven. "Her left eye!"

"What?" Raven looked back at her confused.

Nightmare let out a growl. "I am sick of you!" She showed her palm towards Myra, a blast of black energy shot out towards her.

Raven took off towards Myra, she looked back to see the blast coming to her but her legs was useless at the moment. Myra tried to get up but fell back lifeless on her stomach as her strength just wasn't there.

Raven's hand glowed as a large sword shown in place of the glowing. His sword Nidhöggr took it's place, he jumped in front of her as Nightmare's attack hit the sword dead on and pushed him back a bit but he was able to withstand it.

Smoke rose from the sword itself from taking the blast head on but no damage was done to it. The sword was made out of a very special iron, it was a sword not many can wield or hold up for that matter but Raven made it look like a normal sword.

"Damn him." Nightmare grits out.

Myra looked up, she lets out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one."

"No joke." Raven kept his eye on Nightmare. "Now what about her eye?"

Myra lifts her body up a bit. "Nightmare's left eye has white in it."

Raven cut his eyes quickly back at her to raise a brow. "So?"

"So it's probably connected with her twin." Myra says in a duh tone. "Nightmare herself can only see people true nightmares and make them worse. But her sister has probably got to see the opposite which means she probably is the real one that can foretell people's movements." Raven gasped quietly as he turned back to Myra. "All Seeing Eye Magic, you have to take out her vision and break that connection with her sister." Myra gave a little smile. "You know the only bad thing about sometimes being a twin..."

Raven smirked. "You're nothing without the other." He looked back ahead at Nightmare. "...I understand but I'm gonna need your help."

"Huh?" Myra tilts her head.

"You understand what?" Nightmare called out as she only got to hear the last of his sentence. "I'm just about sick of you two understanding things!"

"I understand that our little fight is gonna come to an end real soon." Raven took a stance.

Nightmare readied her sword. "Not as long as I have the upper hand." She smirked to herself. "As long as Dreams is still moving strong...so am I."

Raven and Nightmare took off towards each other as their swords collided. The sounds of metal clashing together hardly could be heard as both had swordsmanship skills on par with the other. Nightmare avoided one strike with her hand and jabbed her sword near Raven's stomach but he kicked her back using his foot. She let out a yell as their swords locked together again, both of them were trying to overpower the other but neither was letting up.

The sparkle of white like Myra said flickered in the left eye of Nightmare, Raven glared as his eyes turned to slits. _"That's why you know what's coming next you little sneak."_ This made him smirk to himself. " _Just like Chris said...everything has it's weakness."_

Myra got on her hands and knees as she began crawling. It was slow and not to mention painful but she was getting somewhere and it was gonna be worth it if her and Raven had the same idea going through their heads.

"I just need a good shot." Myra mumbled. "The eye connects them and if one goes down the other one weakens and falls as well. But if I hit what I think I see then we might be able to win."

 **{ With Dreams** **}**

Dreams cradled the book in her hand as she walked through the tunnel hall into a bright room. It had tall, diamond, crystal pods with different monsters created inside. There was fifty of them set up all around the large dome room. One that was the color black stayed in the center and far to the back.

The feeling of shaking made her stop in her tracks and look up. Instead of getting a good pulse it was a bad one and it hit her right eye as this made her brows furrow together.

"What are you doing Nightmare." Dreams grits out, she sighs looking down. "As usual I give you my help and you still can't get rid of them. This is becoming bothersome, I have monsters to release, I don't have time to keep watching you. So hang in there sister." Dreams walked to the black crystal pod and put her hand on it. "Almost time...but I don't see why the others can't go out and play." A smirk turned up on her lips. "One more time the Gemini Jewels will cause chaos."

The twin let out a sigh, she went to take a step to turn around, one of Chris swords shot over and skimmed past the side of her face. Dreams gasped in shock when it landed right in the pod, she turned back to see Chris. Her eyes went wide in anger when she saw him stumbling and using one of the pods to stay on his feet.

 _"There is no way he should be moving! Or even stand at that, no human can withstand Eye Judgment."_ Her fist clenched by her sides. "Why aren't you dead?" Dreams snapped at Chris. "How did you even follow me here without my knowing?!"

"Come on don't be that way, I never got to thank you for the history lesson." Chris says with a smirk as he was barely to his feet but it was enough to get a strong stance. "Besides, I knew you were hiding something big and the only way for you to take me to it was to play dead and let you take me there. You saved me a long trip I'll tell you that. But it seems that sister of yours is having some trouble, did I overhear that right Dreams? Now what was that earlier about nobody being able to beat you two?"

"It isn't over yet." Dreams retorts.

Chris chuckled making her look at him crazy. "If Raven is able to use his magic again then this is over. I don't think you understand what your sister is going up against down there. She's fighting a hard headed gun magic user and just one out of the two guys you don't wanna make mad."

Dreams was confused. "One out of two? Who the heck is the first?"

A killer look was in his eyes, Chris flashed a toothy smirk. "That would be me." His body glowed a golden color. "You know you lost me after all that talk about Gods earlier. If your Master was such a God then I wonder why she has things like you?" Dreams eyes widened in anger. "I want that book in your hands kid. But let me rephrase that since you are a little hard headed child, you are gonna give me that book in your hands."

"The only way you will get it is if you come and take it." Dreams slowly waves the book with a hint of amusement.

"Oh I will." Chris slammed his hand against the pod as it started to glow. "And you're not even gonna see me take it from you kid."

"I see everything, or have you forgotten?" Dreams raised a brow.

Chris smiled. "Nope, if anything, I very much remember. You may can predict my moves but you can't predict what you never see coming. Like I tell Boreas, sometimes it pays to not think, ya know?"

"What?" Dreams mumbled. Chris eye pupils turned golden as his magic energy swirled around and enveloped his body. Dreams extends her hand as one of the crystal pods shook. "I promise this time...you aren't getting back up."

The other Dual Sword of Ares appeared in Chris hand, he took of towards her. This made Dreams react quickly as a magic circle appearing ahead of him had cut Chris off.

A line of medium sized demon monsters appeared, they snapped and growled at Chris.

"One step ahead like always." Dreams taunts him.

"Not this time your not." Chris says.

Chris threw his sword into the crystal pod across from him as it struck it in the center. Dreams was gonna question the point of that until a pitched sound behind her back got her attention.

She snapped her head around to see the black crystal pod now glowing gold along with the other one that Chris had just threw his sword into.

Another sound made her cut her eyes back ahead to the other glowing pod he slammed his hand against. The black crystal pod exploded with a shinning bright light, Dreams hands quickly favored her eyes as it blew her back on the floor. A bright light covered the entire dome, Chris just closed his eyes to avoid the light even though it would do no damage to him.

The book flew out her hand, Dreams hit the ground, she let out a scream as she was still favoring her burning eyes. "What did you just do?!" The light died down around the dome. Dreams sat up on her knees, her hands lowered as all she could see was light. "I-I can't see!" Dreams touched the ground as she felt something missing. "The book...No, where is it?! Where is our book?!" The pain of her eyesight being gone was starting to affect her as her sense of security was starting to fade. She couldn't concentrate to foresee anything and there was still a blinding light embedded in her eyes. "What did you do to me.." There was abit of fear in her voice.

"Oh did I not give you my history lesson?" Chris questions. "As long it's my magic I can manipulate it kid. Whatever my magic touches...I control. Kind of the perk of having Heavenly King Magic."

Dreams felt her last bit of restraint snap. "All of you, take him down now!" She points back at him. "Do it now! I want him dead!"

The one his golden handprint was left on had exploded and destroyed the others next to it. Chris fist glowed as his golden energy wrapped itself around his hands.

All the monsters Dreams had lined up took after Chris who jumped up and showed his hands to them.

"Your Master should have taught you that sight isn't everything kid!" Chris large magic circle appeared in front of his hands. Two large pillars of golden and white energy formed. Dreams looked around in a panic as she didn't know what was going on and couldn't tell them to dodge anything because she couldn't see. He waited for them to get closer, the energy collided together. " **Pillars of Solomon**!"

A huge explosion went off, Dreams used her magic to put up a quick barrier around herself as she got to her feet. The entire dome shook from the impact as the blast destroyed and broke half of the crystal pods.

The pod with the other sword in it had blew up and sent the Dual sword flying.

Chris ran and jumped up, with ease he grabbed a hold of it and launched it ahead at Dreams.

The sword glowed, it broke through her barrier and went straight through into Dreams. As it connected in her, a golden blast went off, which caused a small explosion to shake the area.

Chris landed back on the ground, he breathed heavily as he kept his look ahead.

All of the smoke cleared up throughout the dome, Dreams was still wide eyed with the sword still through her. The Dual sword vanished with a light. Dreams wobbled from left to right, she fell back on the ground out cold. The book laid not too far from her, what was left of it at least. The magic energy finally vanished around the area along with the smoke.

Chris walked over to see what was left of her. Dreams had a bit of blood dripping from the side of her head as her clothes were burnt and shredded up. Chris eyes traveled down and found the book.

He walked over and picked it up, he blinked wide eyed. "Just great, I overdid it." The book was completely burned and damaged. The two leaves that was covered had fell from the broken small cover to protect them. Chris went to grab them but they had disappeared before they could even hit the ground. "What in the?"

 _"You have to be picked for magic like that. No matter what, the leaves know it has only one holder because the power inside them chose that person."_ Rave's words rung through his mind again.

"I'm not the holder." Chris mumbled. "And they are no longer sealed." He smiled until pain hit his body making him drop to one knee. "I think I overdid something else to. My body is trying to tap out on me and I still got those things to deal with." Chris looked back at some of the pods still standing. A green light shined from the book, quietly gasping, he looked back down at it. The jewel in front of the book was the birthstone of a Gemini but was glowing a different color. "This has to be it...but where is the rest of it?"

There was only half a gem on the front as it looked evenly cut, this jewel had a crack in it which he assumed was from the explosions impact. Chris eyes went back to Dreams who had yet to move a single inch as blood covered her stomach from the sword piercing through that spot.

"Guess even a crack can do some damage." His eyes lowered. "I should have known, Gemini twins would have a side of one thing. But if she carried hers on this book...where is her sisters jewel?" He smirked to himself. "I guess I'll leave that up to you two then...Raven."

 **{ Back with Nightmare and Raven }  
**

Nightmare connected her sword against Raven's, her magic circle appeared under both of them. She jumped out of the way to leave him there, two black vines wrapped around his ankles.

"Playing dirty." Raven fist clenched. "You little coward!"

Nightmare smirks. She flips back and lands down to stand on the edge of a big piece of rubble that fell from the dome. "Call it what you w-" Her eyes went wide when a bad and painful pulse hit her eye, she screamed and quickly held it. "Dreams? What happened to you, where did you go?"

Raven eyed this. "...Chris?"

Myra climbed up one of the rocks as she was able to see Nightmare reacting to something. She noticed her favoring her eye which meant something bad must have happened to her sister.

"Chris.." Myra lips trembled into a smile. This gave her the strength to lift her hand up a bit. " **Guns Magic**... **Roulette, Snipers Gun**." A navy blue magic circle rotated as a long back and purple rifle took it's place.

"You two!" Nightmare drops her sword to point at Raven. "You two are gonna pay for this! What the hell did your stupid friend do to my sister?" Her left eye watered. "She shouldn't have been beaten, not by a human."

"Doesn't feel good with the shoe on the other foot does it?" Raven questions. Nightmare was still freaking out he saw a glow through the shred on her dress made from the explosion earlier. "...Is that?." He gasped. _"Nightmares Jewel was on her this entire time."_ The flashback of her reaction when he punched and kicked her stomach before made more sense now. _"Do you see it Myra?"_

 _"Clear as day."_ Myra's voice echoed in his head.

Nightmare makes motions with her hands, the vines on Raven's ankles gave a hard tug and pulled him down to the ground. A huge black magic circle showed over top of Raven who looked up with a gasp at the magic power coming from the circle.

"You...you Shadow Dimir Wizards cracked a Zodiac Jewel...you have no idea what you have done!" Nightmare grits out with a crazed look as she chuckles. "He hurt Dreams, you have caused all of us enough trouble Raven. I guess we all will have to die here now, your nightmare is far from over...Aldrich." Nightmare showed her hand to him. "Be judged..."

"Nightmare!" Myra shouts at her, Nightmare growled and looked to the side. Myra had the gun pointed at her as her eye was focused through the magnify.

"Your to late." Nightmare says lowly.

Raven lifted his head to show a piercing eye. "I wouldn't say that." Nightmare was confused until the same magic seals appeared on the ground and over top of her. " **Amatsureim**..."

Nightmare eyes went wide. "W-When did you-"

"During our little sword fight earlier. Your not the only one quick with their hands kid." Raven closed his eyes as he showed a smirk.

"You!" Nightmare readied her hands to release the spell. The gravity shifted making her struggle as it was now hard for her to even move.

"...All seeing eye my ass." Myra scoffs. " **Sniper Reel, Arrow Bullet**! Myra pulled the trigger as the gunshot echoed.

A bullet that took the form of an arrow shot out, Nightmare went wide eyed in fear when it came to her a lightning speed. It looked like it was going for her eye but it hit her stomach right on the jewel. The magic circle around Raven went away as he quickly got to his feet.

He made motions with his hands. Three magic purple circles had formed smallest to biggest in a laser form. " **Izanami**!"

A purple beam shot out and hit Nightmare dead on, the arrow went deeper as it and the pain from the blast made her let out a scream. The entire dome shook as an explosion went off, Myra let out a yell as the blast had blew her back and down the hill of the rubble.

Smoke and dust filled the area around them, Myra got to her feet with a wince, she looked up and let out a gasp.

Nightmare laid on the ground not to far from Raven who stood away from her with a glare. The arrow was still inside of her, her clothes were destroyed as her body was completely bruised from the blast. Her body went pale as the jewel in her stomach lost color.

Myra noticed Nightmare wasn't moving and let out a sigh. "It's finally over..."

It was a long shot but Nightmare didn't know that she and Dreams weren't the only ones with a connection. Raven used a connection spell with him and Myra to signal her at the last minute about the jewel on Nightmares side. The twin made a bad decision to tell them the only way to beat them was to break the jewel.

"At least we know Chris is okay." Raven sighs in relief, Myra smiled letting out a slight giggle. "...I'm proud of you Myra."

She looked across at him when she heard those words. "R-Really?"

"Your not Rave, you're just Myra." Raven smirked to himself. "That's all you ever needed to be."

Myra looked at him shocked, she soon smiled. "Couldn't agree more." Raven smiled but it dropped when a double pulse pain hit his stomach, he held his stomach with a grunt and doubled over in pain. "Raven! What's wrong?"

A pained expression hit his face, he looked to his stomach and lifted his shirt to see a bloody bad wound. His eyes went wide but showed pain again, he dropped to the ground as the pain grew. It didn't make any sense that the spell Nightmare had pulled still went through even though they beat her and cracked her jewel.

Myra ran over to him. "Raven, hang on!" She got on her knees and turned him over so his upper body was in her lap. Myra was about to question it until she saw the bad but still familiar wound on the stomach of Raven. It was already clear that he lost a lot of blood and the fight with Nightmare probably didn't help. His eyes stayed screwed shut as the pain had increased. "You have to hang on, I can go find Chris and we can get you to my sister. Rave can heal you, I know she can." Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she continued looking down at him and saw his complexion was starting to grow paler. "Raven..." Myra shows a sad smile as her lips trembled.

The words of Nightmare rung through Raven's head. _"You will face the same death your tried to escape. Except this time, there is no gift to save you."_

Raven eyes opened up a bit to see Myra trying not to cry. "You need to leave Myra, go find Chris-"

"I don't want to leave you and I can't!" Myra cuts him off. "Your hurt and I need to h-help you but I don't know how. I'm-" Tears streamed out her eyes. "This isn't a nightmare anymore, it's real and your..."

"You did help me." Raven mumbled out. Myra looked down at him. "You were the one that broke her nightmare and saved my butt twice. For you n-not to be an S-Class...your a good wizard. Annoying but still a good one...but I guess being annoying comes with having a sister, huh?" Myra eyes widened at him finally calling her his sister. "Thank you, Myra."

"Raven no..." Myra shook her head slowly, his eyes slowly closed back up. He was breathing but his body was getting colder on her by the minute. "Don't go Raven please." Her head fell on his shoulder. "Stay with me, please. I can't lose anybody else!" She looked back up. "Chris! ...Somebody...I need help!" Myra laid her head on his shoulder as she started to cry.

 _"The answer to winning...is the song in your name."_ The voice of Aldrich echoed.

Myra eyes widened when she heard that. "...The song in my name?"

A pain came to her head.

 _Flashback_

 _"Your daughter will be fine." The local healer explains to Myra's parents and her sister Rave. "I don't know what happened to her out there Alma but her memory has been tampered with."_

 _"What?" Myra's mother Alma eyes went wide._

 _"She just now remembered her name again and all of you, I asked her about her gift. She doesn't remember what it is or how to use it. The leaves you now have are no use to her if she can't remember Inori." The older women says. "I suggest you let her get some rest and let her memory come back to her slowly."_

 _"We understand." Her father nods."Thanks again for coming, I'll walk you out."_

 _They take their leave, a younger Rave peaks inside the room to see her little sister Myra asleep in bed. She was still breathing weird from the fever she had came down with._

 _"Myra lost her magic." Rave fist clenched._

 _Alma put a hand on her shoulder. "Not lost, just forgotten. One day it will come back to her...Inori is something that she will always remember."_

 _"But she doesn't know how to use it." Rave looks down sad. "I wish I would have found her earlier."_

 _"If a bad storm is meant to come your way, it won't make a difference who comes. There is just somethings we can't stop...all we can do now is pray." Alma walks past her and heads inside the room. She walked over to Myra's bedside and took a seat. There was a flute attached to her side, she pulled it out and put it to her lips._

 _Rave slowly walked in when their mother started playing the healing song on the flute. Even though she didn't have the power of the leaves anymore, Alma to an extent could still use magic to heal and calm others. The soothing song filled the room, the sun shined brightly through the curtains._

 _Myra eyes slowly opened up as her mother's flute playing started to die down._

 _Alma noticed this, she lowered the flute with a sad smile. "There she is."_

 _"Mommy?" Myra looked at her. "What was that you just played?"_

 _Rave looked away with a pained expression._

 _The look in Alma's eyes showed that she wanted to cry but she just answered her. "It's called Inori, a special song I wrote for you that means prayer. It's where you get your name from to, Myra Inori Masters." Her eyes watered up. "Fits you doesn't it?"_

 _Myra eyes got heavy once again as she gave a faint nod. "Yeah...it does."_

 _"Inori." Her mother repeated. "Alway remember Inori, Myra..."_

 _End flashback_

"The song." Myra repeats with teary wide eyes. Myra leaned up, she closed her eyes and rested her arms across Raven to hug him gently. "Please work..."

The area around them got quite as Myra concentrated hard on the memory of the song. The tune and melody of it started to slowly come back to her. Myra starts to lowly hum the tune of Inori to herself, the palms of her hands that were on Raven's chest glowed a faint yellow.

She caught the light, Myra opened her eyes and lifts her hands to see the golden leaves that were leaking with magic energy. Myra took the chance and quickly put one on the wound of Raven, she closed her eyes as she slowly put the other leaf to her mouth with both hands.

Myra started playing the song as it sounded just like a flute and just how her mother did it. The flow of it just started to come to her, the sound of the leaves had echoed through and out the dome. A breeze blew under Myra, her navy blue hair was slowly replaced with a golden yellow. The leaf on Raven's wound glowed brightly along with his entire body to match Myra's.

Something new appeared as a large golden circle rotated around them. A larger one had appeared outside over the entire dome, it had two leaves in the center with a music note. The song of Inori played throughout the entire towns and across half of Fiore as it had certain chimes mixed in it and started to sound like bells was there to.

The sun was starting to rise as this caught the attention of animals in the woods not too far from the dome. They could hear the loud but calming tune as it sent a certain warmness and positive wave of energy everywhere.

People from towns had looked up to the sky when they heard the beautiful song play and was more curious as to where it came from.

The wound on Raven had vanished as it was replaced with just a slight pain. His eyes had opened, he winced as he sat up wide eyed to what he was seeing and hearing. Myra lowered the leaves as the song from the magic circles continued playing.

Raven blinked a few times. "Myra, did you-"

"I sure did!" Myra tackled him in a hug.

"Oof!" Raven fell back with her but was able to still sit up.

Myra hugged his waist, happy tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Make that three times I saved your butt."

Raven continued looking down at her shocked. The shocked looked dropped into a surprisingly warming smile, he rested a hand on the back of her head as he closed his eyes and hugged her back. "I think you mean four..."

A warm but fast breeze came from the magic circle as it blew shining particles up.

 **{ In the town of Crocus }**

Rave was talking to another healer in her quarters until her ears caught the tune playing through the town. She gasped as she snapped her head to the open window of her office.

"Ms. Masters?" The woman looked at her concerned, her face changed when she now heard it to. "Oh wow. That song is beautiful, where is it coming from?"

Rave walked to the window and looked out to hear it more clearly and to be sure her ears weren't messing with her. Tears clouded her vision as she was able to see the sunlight along with the magic energy of Inori traveling. Her hand shook as it covered her mouth in shock from knowing there was only one person that could cause this.

All her tears had streamed down her cheeks and dropped off her chin. "Myra..."

 **{ In Moravia }**

Master Vaud was working at his desk, he was in mid writing until he heard the song of Inori play. His eyes went wide as he looked to his balcony in shock.

He shortly showed a knowing smile. "Looks like somebody found her gift..."

 **{ Back at the domes }**

Chris held his side as he looked to the ceiling with a smile, the tune of Inori was beautiful and worth hearing. It was crazy but even though his magic energy wasn't replaced his physical energy was and he wasn't sore or in pain anymore.

The song had died off and the bright magic circle had faded away from the top of the dome as slight chimes could still be heard.

"I guess that ends that, good job Myra." Chris sighs dropping his hand from his waist.

His eyes went back to the book in his hand, it had no title on the front. Chris gave a shrug and decided to open it up for himself and see what was inside. The first page caught his attention as he found the title of the book but it was something else written inside of it.

 _ **History of Celestial Maidens**_

 _ **'Property of S. R. LR'**_

Chris brows knotted together. "S. R. LR? Whose initials is that? More importantly, what else is in this book that this kid was hiding."

The eyes of Dreams snapped open to show a white light. A magic circle appeared under her, Chris looked on with a gasp and stood to his feet.

A crack was heard, it appeared on the face of Dreams as it traveled all the way down her body. The light on the gem dimmed as it soon went out and took a gray color. The magic circle disappeared, the body of Dreams lost it's color as her body now looked like stone.

The book quickly started to disappear like dust. Chris looked at his hands wide eyed, he quickly tried to stop it but the rest blew away.

Chris blinked. "That was weird or somebody just doesn't want me to know something." His look got serious as he glared down in deep thought. "Hunter...whatever the hell your up to is about to come to an end real quick buddy." The initials of the book ran through his mind again. _"S. R. LR? Why do those initials ring bells."_ He sighed as he lifted his arms and stretched them. Chris puts his hands on his hips with a huff. "I better go find those two. I already know the Magic Council is bound to be on their way here to clean this up soon."

A piece of the wall from the dome had fell, A sweat dropped behind his head when he caught a glimpse of this.

"What's left of it I mean." Chris says nervously.

 **{ Meanwhile, in an unknown location }**

The book of Celestial Maidens had started to take its form on the stand in a large well decorated room next to a throne chair. The lights were dim as the torches on the wall gave the entire room a scary and dark look.

After the book finished forming, it glowed.

A woman was seated on the throne with her delicate legs crossed over the other. Her lace, silk robes, hung all the way down to the floor. Her leg playfully bounced, her arm was on the rest as she had her cheek rested on her closed fist. The neat bangs of her white hair fell over her eyes.

A group of guards ran in the room and over to her. Their armour was all black with white and purple celestial patterns drawn on the chest. The guards all had to wear what looked like breathing mask you would wear to protect yourself from gases or sick people.

"Lady Ve-"

"I'm well aware." Her stern but yet calm voice cuts them off. They all let out nervous sounds and made sure to stay close to the other. She caught this and cracked a toothy smirk to show her sharp fang. "No need to be so afraid of me boys.I am not as upset as you think I am."

"D-Do you need anything Ms?" Another guard nervously asked.

Her two beautiful colorful rainbow eyes opened when they felt the presence of the book. All of the guards stiffened up in fear as her eyes stared holes through all of them. The area was dark so all you saw was her eyes and half of her lower body. The woman's eyes were beautiful but there was a menacing and deadly look inside. None of them never knew how two eyes could strike fear into one person, her power alone was enough to do that.

"Nope, not at all." She smirks but the killer look remained in her eyes. "It seems I just didn't think humans would really be that strong. I honestly must say they have impressed me, Nightmare and Dreams are one of my top five. Toys, toy, and toys, that's all humans really are. Although...I never really was the type to play with toys." They guards start to get nervous. "But what is that little human guild called again?"

"S-Shadow Dimir." A guard answered.

"Shadow Dimir." She repeats. "Oh yes, home of that Dragon Slayer. What was his name again? Hunter, that's it."

"They have two more Dragon Slayers there to." The first guard from earlier spoke back up. "I heard they have a lot of different magic going on over there. An Angel Fighter, Elemental user, Shadow users, and then there's this Celestial mage there to."

A glimmer shined in her eyes at the mention of the last part but her smirk had dropped. "Oh? Is that so."

"Y-Yes." He nodded. "Her name is-ack!"

A celestial, colorful beam shot straight through his chest, the other guards back up with a yell of fear. His lifeless body dropped to the ground as his body now had a seen through hole through it. All his blood stained the floor.

Her hand dropped back in her lap. "I never asked you to tell me all that information, if I wanted to know I would have asked you." All of the other guards looked at her in nothing but fear. "The rest of you, take him and get out. And send someone back to clean up this mess. I would hate for it to stain my floors..."

"Y-Yes mam!" They all agreed.

They took him and left out in rush while closing her chamber door behind them.

The woman simply closed her eyes back and continued bouncing her leg. "Cracking a God's gem is a pretty brave move and a stupid one indeed." She smirked at something the guard said earlier. "A Celestial magic user, eh? Now that is real interesting and exciting."

Her giggle turned into sick laugh that echoed through the entire place.

* * *

 **And that was it for chapter 29! New mysterious villain alert, you won't see her a lot for now but just know she will be causing trouble for people and plays a HUGE part in this entire story. I can only give you that much, not even a big description either. The song Inori is once again called 'Pokemon Oracion ( Hoja Silbato )' The new OP/ED will be up in the next chapter as well. But anyway, leave a review and onto the next chapter! ( Wow that was weird just typing that )**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 2 Theme Song: -Every Heart- ( BOA/Japanese Version )**

 **Chapter Thirty- A Storm Is Coming**


	32. Chapter Thirty- A Storm Is Coming

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild, story plot, and OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N:** **HAPPY 30 CHAPTERS SHADOW DIMIR! I know some people might not think it's a big thing but I do and I like to celebrate and the way to do that was to give you guys two chapters of course. The only time this will happen again is if we reach our goal of 400 reviews and when we reach 60 chapters. Again I get excited and happy for things like that because not a lot of these stories stay this long and I'm happy that I keep going. I enjoy writing for you guys, it's like a little escape from reality. Because I mean come on, who else wishes they could ditch real life and enter the Fairy Tail world? Lol I know I'm not alone on this one here. I am thinking of doing some side Shadow Dimir stories/adventures basically like Shadow Dimir OVA. A reviewer gave me the idea, just for when I get writers block and just want to write small adventures for fun I would upload chapters to the 'Shadow Dimir OVA'. That way it won't be long since I updated and it still gives me a break to think as well. Not to mention I got my own little so called movie for them as well called 'Shadow Dimir~Rift Dimensions' coming out in the winter. So I got some fun things planned for you guys in the future and it's only because of the support you guys give and your awesome OC's by the way! Hopefully I get more support to keep my story growing and keep working to get the OC's drawn out, thank you guys for being patient when it comes to that as well. I hope people like the new photo for the story, to the owner of Callisto, I kinda thought that's what he would look like. What do you think? Cause if not I'll take it down, just give the word.**

 **Again I want to thank the people that stayed with me through 30 whole chapters of Shadow Dimir and that keep reviewing. You guys rock and I hope everyone enjoys this one time only, TWO PART UPDATE! Let the drama continue...**

 **New Update Question: What do you think of the new Opening/Ending for the story? Can you picture it for this guild or no?**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 3: -Sync- ( By, lol )**

* * *

 **{Chapter Thirty- A Storm Is Coming}**

The Magic Council Rune Knights had covered the entire dome area. A lot of them were already inside to investigate everything that had taken place. Once a lead about the monster's hideout was leaked to them they were already on their way to take it down.

"Sure didn't take them long." Raven scoffs. His eyes remained close as his arms were folded across his chest, he had his cape back on as his waist was bandaged up.

Myra giggled nervously as Raven was already starting to get back to normal. They had gave her a blanket to wrap around her shoulders, her body was bandaged up pretty good. Her top was gone so she used the bandages as more of a tube top.

"Didn't take long for that cold to come back to your attitude either huh?" Chris smirks at him. His arms were bandaged up along with his forehead, his bangs had fell over the bandages.

"Whatever." Raven scoffs.

"Come on now, that's no way to be after we all fought hard." Myra smiles. "Be nice to each other."

"I am being nice." Raven retorts.

Myra appeared next to his side and got in his face, he opened a eye. "Now I seen your nice side for myself Raven and that ain't it. Right, big brother? You even called me your little sister back there."

"Ah-ha! What?" Chris barked out a laugh. Raven closed his eyes as his one eye began twitching, his body stiffened up. "Oh I really wish I was there now. You finally got those words out of him kid?"

"Sure did." Myra nods her head.

"Start remembering real quick that your still out of magic power and I'm not." Raven grits out.

Chris chuckled at them. "It was about time you two made it official."

Raven snaps his head to him wide eyed. "W-What in the, don't say it like that!"

"What, how did it sound?" Chris blinked, he rubbed his head. "Sounded fine to me."

"Not from my ears point of view." Myra says.

"See." Raven points.

Myra closes her eyes. "Raven isn't my type anyway. I can't date somebody who's name is so close to my sisters, besides I like smart guys."

"Ooh burn." Chris smirked.

"E-Excuse me?" Raven looks at her offended. "What the heck am I?"

"Hmm?" Myra was confused by his look until she caught on. "Oh no offense to you Raven, your smart but I'm talking nerd kinda guys. You know the cute boys with glasses, has his nose in a book."

"Take away the glasses, thrown in blue hair, and she could be describing Callisto." Chris rested a hand on his hip.

Myra waved that thought of. "Nah, Call is really cute and all but he isn't my type."

Raven palmed his face. "I'm starting to think you don't even know your type Myra." Chris chuckles, Myra continued to ponder on the conversation. Raven takes his hand down and looks around at all the soldiers and their setup tents. "So do they know yet?"

"About what?" Chris looked over at him.

"Hm?" Myra looks in between them. "Does who know? Know what, why am I in the dark over here?"

"About Hunter." Raven simply says.

"I asked, apparently there has been no activity from Shadow Dimir. When we are done we can get to the nearest town and warn them before we come." Chris said. "The last thing I need is the Rune Knights following us back or in our Guilds business, so we keep it hush for now."

Myra looks down. "Why did he do all of this to us?"

"Isn't obvious." Raven closed his eyes. "He did it to keep us away from the guild and away from helping everyone. But again he isn't to bright because it never crossed his mind that we would win against them. Although I do still fear on who those jewels Master really is."

Chris gasped when something came to mind. "That's right." Myra and Raven looked at him. "The kid may have been evil but I do believe what she was saying. Turns out, them and the other jewels are made from Celestial magic and from Allastor himself."

"Allastor." Myra went wide eyed. "I thought he died like four hundred years ago."

"That's probably what he wanted us to think." Raven's fist tightened against his arm. "I don't like his known track record but the words powerful is even an understatement for him and even Zeref. They are good for a lot of things and one of those things is putting fear in people when their names are spoken of."

Myra raised a shaky hand. "I can speak on that personally over here."

"Not to mention one of those things they share is creating some crazy crap." Chris scoffed, he closed his eyes. "Anyway, from what Dreams told me, Allastor go the help of a Celestial maiden four hundred years ago to help create the jewels. She never told me which one exactly but their names was Sumire and the other I think goes by the name of Anna."

Raven gasped at the names.

Myra raised a brow. "Ring a bell?"

"What did they look like?" Raven asks.

Chris thought about it. "The one named Anna was a pretty blonde woman with brown eyes."

Raven pondered. "Anna Heartfilia. I don't know much about her but her name sure has sure came across in some history, here and there with Celestial magic. The other girl's name was Sumire you say?"

"Yeah." Chris nodded. "And well she looked like...well Sophie."

"Huh?" Raven brows knitted together.

"I could have just been seeing things, but the face, figure and eyes. I mean she looked different but still a woman version of Sophie." Chris looks down.

Raven was in deep thought. "I only heard of the name Sumire a couple of times. Her name isn't really in the books."

"So she didn't do it?" Myra asks.

"I never said that." Raven corrects her. "Just because it's not in a book, doesn't mean a person didn't do anything. That could be the very reason her name isn't in the books. But why would someone like her help something like Allastor? What I do know is that the friendship between her and Anna was a special one until something bad happened. It has been a long time since I studied up on Celestial magic and the history there. The fact that Sumire is a mysterious one draws me to her a little more then Anna. Or maybe it's something else..."

"Well one of them helped create those devil jewels and helped Allastor put them into the hands of someone bad. Dreams said her Master isn't a human or magic user...she's a God." Chris says seriously. Raven and Myra's expressions told it all as they looked at him crazy. "Not a demon, not a human, but a God. And it turns out whatever these Gods are they don't use magic they use something called power."

"Power?" Raven repeats.

"Apparently it's capability is on the same with curses." Chris shoves his hands in his pockets. "God's have no limit and to be honest they aren't even considered humans. I also got a good feeling of what dark guild they are with to. It's the one part of the Barram Alliance, the Godly Seven of Nefarious."

"Nefarious?" Raven went wide eyed, a chill of that name went down in his spine. "Are you sure that is the guild she said?"

Chris gave a nod. "Positive."

Myra made a scared face, she shook as she held herself. "But nobody has heard from them or Tartaros in years almost. So we're good right? I mean they aren't gonna come looking for us."

"If their Master is apart of Nefarious then I got a feeling she is not happy with us or our guild right now." Raven says. "We cracked one of her jewels. By the way, just because they haven't made any moves that we know of doesn't mean they aren't doing anything Myra. But Tartaros and Nefarious is something that the Magic Council tries to stay away from and those guilds stay under the radar more then any."

"For how long I wonder." Chris goes into deep thought. "The Barram Alliance itself is already as creepy as it gets. Our guild is still on some of their lists after we took some of those guilds out. Right along with Fairy Tail and some more guilds out there."

Raven's eyes turned to slits. "I got a good feeling that us and Fairy Tail are on the top of their list though with all the top dark guilds we run into. The power of a God is fearful enough, but their version of magic is something I don't wanna see. I don't know much about curses but I don't think anything good comes from them either."

Myra lets out a whines, she lets her shoulders drop with a pout. "Why do we always make more enemies then friends?"

"When all this crap is over, we gotta talk to Master Vaud." Chris looked to Raven. "If anybody would know more about Nefarious it's him."

"Yeah." Raven gave a curt nod. "Still, this whole thing to me is still weird. How did Hunter get in contact with a God? Or know where to even find one?"

"Better yet, what is he up to when it comes to the guild or what is he trying to pull." Myra's look turned into a glare. "I swear you can't spell trouble without the name Hunter right next to it. I shudder to think what other dark guilds he contacted under our noses."

"I never understood why Master put up with him." Raven sighs. "The guy has caused him nothing but trouble."

Chris closed his eyes. "Sometimes it's hard to destroy somebody you helped raise. You raise them, get blinded by your love for them and don't see what they are becoming right in front of you. Hunter is nothing good for this guild but if he does something crazy, I don't think banishment will be it."

Myra looked at him shocked. "W-What do you mean?"

"Hunter is the type of fighter that fights to the death when things become personal and he has a certain agenda in mind. So either you die or you have to kill him, once you engage in battle you better be prepared to put him down. Because he won't hesitate to do so with you." Chris opens his eyes into slits. "I look at Sol and Boreas and still see good hearts, but Hunter..."

"There is no heart there." Raven finishes for him, Chris closed his eyes knowing he was right. "It never was if you ask me."

Myra put a hand over her chest. "I just hope everyone else will be okay."

"They will, and hopefully we can get to them before anything bad happens. Don't forget what guild your talking about over there kid." Chris plopped a hand on top of her head. "We get through anything."

"Yeah." Myra's sad look remained. "But family fighting family...is never easy."

Raven and Chris both gave her conflicted looks for this as they knew Myra was right about that.

A group of Rune Knight soldiers made their way over to the three of them.

Khan Estelle made his way through them, wearing his usual robes.

"Thanks for your patience." Khan says to them. "Although you are the reason it took me so long in the first place. The three of you caused a lot of damage on this ground."

"Patience?" Chris raised an amused brow. "The only reason we didn't leave because it's way too many of you crawling around here and I'm not in a fighting mood right now. You brought a lot of back up so we had no choice but to stay put here."

"Which means my plan worked." Khan smirks and closes his eyes. He bows to them. "On behalf of the Magic Council, we want to thank you for getting rid of the monster threat."

"We are more lucky there wasn't a town around it, that would have been more messy." Shana walked through the knights and from behind Khan.

"Lady Shana." Khan looks back at her shocked. "I didn't know you were coming as well." His eyes narrowed over to one of his informer knights. The guy caught this, he stiffened up with a nervous look and looked elsewhere. Khan sighs annoyed. "Unbelievable."

"Lady Shana?" Myra looks at her. "Your one of the members on the Magic Council?"

Shana smiles. "I sure am." Her pretty pink hair blew as she wore her normal outfit but with her cape attached to the back this time.

"Say what? You're one of the Magic Council members, as on the board? Like as in you have a seat just for you and can give orders about the magic world?" Chris asks.

"Yes." Shana answers.

Chris smirks playfully. "Got the beautiful looks of one I'll tell you that. Actually I think you're the only beautiful Magic Council member I seen." He shoved a hand in his pocket. "If you ever need a special knight by your side, the name is Chris Valen."

A sweat had dropped behind everyone's heads.

"Please don't say anything else." Raven plainly says.

Shana's shocked look dropped into a smile. "I am well aware of who you are Chris. If I ever need a personal knight then I promise you will be the first person I call upon."

He winks. "Counting the minutes."

Myra palmed her face with a headshake. "Good grief Chris. I can't wait to tell a certain black and red haired girl about this little encounter." Chris body stiffened up at the mention of Grace. "Wonder what she will think?" Myra playfully thinks about it with a smirk.

Chris snapped his attention to Myra. "Your supposed to be on our team, you can't snitch on us."

"Who's this 'us' I'm hearing?" Raven raised a brow.

Shana chuckled at them which caught their attention. "You all are a very funny guild up close and personal." These words made Raven give her a look. "I also know it's hard to believe with how young I look but do not be fooled by ones age Chris. I am surely not the age you believe me to be." Chris raised a brow at how she said it. "Although I am glad to see that you all are not hurt to bad. As Khan said we do want to thank you for what you have done. And I believe these are yours Ms. Masters." She hands Myra her holder that had her two guns inside.

Myra's face lit up. "My guns."

Raven eyes turned to slits. _"Hold on...how did she get a hold of them? And know they were Myra's?"_

"Some of the knights found them inside. Your guild sign is on there so we only assumed they belonged to you." Shana says.

Myra took them happily. "Thanks a lot. I would have actually came back for these once I remembered."

"No problem at all." Shana dismissed it, she turns around. "Khan I'm going inside to finish looking around. The Shadow Dimir wizards are free to go. They are no longer needed."

"But-" Khan goes to object.

"I said they are no longer needed." Shana's stern tone made some of the knights stiffen up, she opened her eyes to reveal her green ones. "Let them go. I think they have been through enough in one day." She walks off with her long cape swaying behind her.

"You know I was starting to wonder why a council member would actually be out here in all this." Chris looks to Khan. "Are we on you guys watch list or something?"

Khan shrugs. "Something like that, you can blame your reckless friends in Clover for that one."

"Huh? You must have ran into Boreas." Chris smirks, Khan's upset face told it all. "Gonna take that as a yes."

Khan rudely turns his back. "The Shadows are free to go and are no longer needed like Lady Shana said. Again we thank you for your help, safe travels back." He walks off with a grumble. "...Damn reckless...no discipline Dimir wizards."

"You can't be old enough to be using that language kid!" Chris calls out.

Myra blinked. "Can you say attitude much? What's he got against us?"

Chris shrugs, he starts to walk off. "I don't know but I do know we are on their top being watched list. But now that we are done here we can go, come on." Myra followed behind him.

Raven took a step, he looked back at the dome. _"I really don't like the feeling that woman gave off and I know Chris caught it to."_ He glared but decided to let it go and follow after his two friends.

"I think that Khan guy secretly has it out for us, or maybe he just doesn't like Boreas." Myra giggles.

"Ha! Wouldn't be the first time I heard that." Chris laughs, his look turned serious as his gaze went ahead. The presence that the Magic Council woman Shana gave off wasn't a good one because it was to familiar to Dreams and Nightmare presence.

 **{ Inside the domes }**

Shana walked through the dome tunnels, occasionally she passed some of the other knights. A couple of them waited at the end of the tunnel for her that lead to what was left of Nightmares level.

"Lady Shana." They bowed to her. "The other body is still intact down here but the one upstairs it had uh...blew away like dust. Sorry we couldn't find out more, we didn't even know you would be here."

"I wanted to see the damage of a Shadow Dimir wizard up close. Besides, it is me and Khan now who will be watching over their activity." Shana smiles with a head tilt. "I guess that means less clean up when it comes to all of this. Will you all go fetch Khan for me. I need to speak with him."

"Yes mam." One of the knights answered.

They gave a bow before walking off down the tunnel.

Shana watched them go, her smile dropped into a frown as she let out a thoughtful hum to herself. She walked inside of the carnaged room that belonged to Nightmare. It was rubble and big pieces of the wall everywhere as it looked like a tornado ran through there.

The place was completely empty as all that could be heard was the slow footsteps of Shana made by her heeled boots. Shana walked over to the pale body that was Nightmares as it looked just like Dreams but hers didn't disintegrate.

"Such a mess you two caused." Shana stoops down to observe the body of Nightmare more close. She lifted her hand to show her palm down at her. "Cracking you two took you down...but it didn't kill you." A pink and blue mistful light soon appeared, the arrow that was inside of Nightmares half of the gem had faded away. Her gem slowly started to pull itself together as it started to look brand new and take it's color back. Shana hummed a certain melody to herself as she watched the gem piece back with a wicked smile. "I almost forgot how tiring this is..." Nightmares body regained its color back slowly. Shana ceased the light and lowered her hand to rest on her lap. "Get up, your fine."

Nightmare opened her eyes and shot up off the ground with a huff. "Ouch." She hissed as she favored the side of her head. "I forgot we could still feel pain. It took you long enough Aries, geez." Nightmare eyed her from the side with a glare. "Why must you look so human like? I like the horns better."

Shana stood up with a scoff. "It's called blending in Nightmare."

Nightmare let out a tsk as she starts to get up. "Whatever." Her clothes were still torn as you could now see the full exposure of her half gem in her stomach.

"You and your sister got your gems cracked. I have to say that was on me for giving Master the idea to split the gem between both of you. But it also saved your butts to." Shana puts a hand on her hip. "Although this was still on me since I was the one that offered up the plan to her and asked to borrow you two in the first place." Shana shrugs innocently. "I guess when the Dragon Slayer explained it to her, she just couldn't refuse."

"Maybe because he wanted us to go after the person that killed her mother?" Nightmare raised a brow. "Kind of would be a major green light to anybody. Wait a minute, where is Dreams?"

"Her gem half returned back to Master. After what you two been through you need rest, both of you do." Shana looks down at the gem on her stomach. It started to glow in a colorful pattern which made her smirk playfully. "Master is ready for you to come home now as well I see."

"I'm not looking forward to that." Nightmare grumbled. "We didn't exactly get the job done. That stupid Raven and Myra got in my way."

"I wouldn't say you didn't get the job done." Shana tilts her head. "In fact...you did everything that I needed."

"I have never known you to be the confronting type Aries." Nightmare smirks. "Don't tell me these humans are making you soft?"

A toothy smirk made it's way onto Shana's lips. "Oh that's funny. But it is time for you to go, be sure to tell Master hi for me by the way. It was good being around you two again."

Nightmare sighs. "I wish we had the freedom you did, must be fun."

"Freedom? I wish, but sometimes a plan needs to be done right and the only way to do that is to plan it from the inside. Not only that, Shadow Dimir is starting to interest me more and more. I bet you they now caught her attention as well." Shana snickers. "I guess it sucks to be them now. I do however can't wait to sit back and watch the show for myself."

Nightmare rolled her eyes. "I feel your riddles or songs coming and my head hurts so spare me. It was good to see you but please send me back now."

Shana close her eyes. "As you wish."

A blue light covered Nightmare, the light shot up like a beam in the air. It slowly dimmed down and vanished as blue sparkles fell in the midst.

"Lady Shana." Khan's voice echoed through the tunnel.

"Goodbye Gemini." Shana smiles.

Khan walked inside the dome, he gasped a bit in shock at all the damage that was caused from the fight. The damage that was done at Clovers train station was nothing compared to this wreckage.

Shana smiles. "Amazing isn't it? The damage that magic can do to one area."

"Yeah, but don't you think Shadow Dimir takes it overboard?" Khan questions.

Shana giggled. "I do agree that they have a different and wild way of doing things."

Khan's body flinched with a disturbed expression. "Please don't say wild again." The thought of Quatro Cerberus ran through his mind which was another out of hand bunch. They weren't as bad as Shadow Dimir or Fairy Tail but they still annoyed him.

"That probably was a wrong choice of words." Shana closed her eyes. "Due to all the crazy activity going on between Shadow Dimir. Me and Lahar have agreed to put you in charge of monitoring their actions and keeping a good ear open when it comes to them."

"Lahar put me in charge?" Khan blinked shocked. "Why me? And against Shadow Dimir of all guilds?"

"More like I did, see I am the council member that will be watching them. But I do get busy maintaining the magic world so that is where you come in. Besides Lahar wants to deal with Fairy Tail and so does Master Org but I have no interest in them." Shana waves it off, she turns her head to the side. "Can I trust you to do this Khan?"

Khan nodded his head and bowed. "Yes mam."

Shana smiles, she turns around fully and starts walking to him. "Good, make sure this place gets cleaned up and report back to headquarters when done." Khan leans up to full height. "With a full report of this as well."

"Will do, but do you know who could have caused something like this?" Khan asks.

"A very powerful person." Shana smirked walking past. "I'll see you later on Estelle."

Khan watched her walk down the tunnel. "I swear that woman gives me the creeps sometimes and baby sitting Shadow Dimir was not on my plans for the rest of my life.." He sighs.

 **{ Later that morning, back in Moravia }**

"It's so beautiful out here!" Melody stretched her arms in the air with a smile. "Now this is how you start off first day festive fun. I can't believe all the booths that are open already." She looks around.

Sophie giggled. "Somebody is in a good mood."

The two of them were walking around town to see what was already set up. It looked even better then it did a couple of days ago as it was kids and people happily walking and enjoying the decorations and different booths that were open.

Melody and Sophie walked around for a little while longer and found themselves walking past the decorated Moravia park.

"Isn't that Boreas and Jason?" Sophie points.

Melody looked over to see Jason, Boreas, and Glory with a group of kids from town.

"Explains why we couldn't find them earlier." Melody says as they start to walk over. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sophie, hey Mel." Boreas waved back at them happily.

Jason looked over his shoulder. "Hey, where you two been?"

"We were about to ask you the same question." Sophie stops. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just watching these kids until Cassidy comes back." Glory says, she walked over as she was in human form.

"You actually offered to watch children Jason?" Melody smirks at him with a raised brow.

Jason sighed. "Wrong place, wrong time."

"We were just about to play a new game that Cassidy showed a us." A little girl says to them.

"A game huh?" Sophie tilts her head with a smile.

"Yup." She raised a pretty blue ball. "Cassidy made it to help us test out our strength and limits sometimes. The harder you hit the ball the more it multiplies."

"Hey that's kinda cool." Jason looks on now interested.

One of the boys nodded, he took the ball and threw it up. "Yeah, watch this!" The ball came down as he swung the stick, it hit the ball right on the nose.

A blue light covered it as the ball flew across the way and multiplied into three matching ones that flew on the ground.

"Now that's cool!" Boreas jumps up.

"I kind of thought I would get more then that." The boy pouts.

Melody ruffled the top of his head. "You did a good job from my point of view and just gotta put more force in that swing."

"Yeah." Boreas takes a hold of the stick. "You got to try angling your arm like this." He demonstrates with his own arm. "It gives you more flow to get more force behind your swing."

"Just when I thought he was only good at just getting hit with those things." Jason smirks, he folded his arms across his chest. "I guess the Spring Festival still does bring surprises."

"Can say that again." Sophie looked on. "I think it's pretty cool that Cassidy made something like this for them."

"Leave it to Cassidy to create something to get people strong." Glory sighs. "Still I think this is a very nice thing for her to do."

Boreas twirled the stick. "You know what, I want a turn. Let me give this thing a shot." A blue frosted light covered it. He gripped it tight with a wide grin. "Go on and get the balls and throw them to me kid."

"Okay!" The boy ran off to go get it.

Sophie looked at this wide eyed as she points a shaky finger. "I don't think that stick is supposed to glow like that."

A nervous sweat dropped behind Jason's head. "The way that thing is glowing is about to be the very least of our problems right now."

"Uh, let's back you kids up." Sophie turns around to get them back a bit. They all were looking at Boreas with interest and awe.

"Boreas you do know you never played this game before." Glory reminds. "And the more power, means the more balls multiply."

"Eh, I got this." Boreas brushes it off. "I bet Cassidy is gonna have nothing on how many of them I can multiply. Just watch."

Glory sighs. "I knew it was something personal behind this."

"You don't even know how many of them Cassidy can multiply." Melody argues with a hand on her hip.

"I know it's over a hundred." Boreas says. "And watch me break that record."

Melody gives a nervous smile. "Just promise me you won't take it overboard."

"I won't, I told you I got this." Boreas says back to her.

"Alright Boreas! You ready?" The boy calls out to him from a little ways across the field.

"Throw it to me kid!" Boreas took a readied stance. The boy took a deep breath before throwing one of the multiplied ones as hard as he could. The ball came flying towards Boreas, he swung and hit it with extreme force. "Haha!"

A large and cold power went off as it sent the ball flying. Multiple ones shot out everywhere around them as the wind and force behind the swing gave them more speed.

All of the kids screamed and started trying to duck and dodge the fast balls.

"Boreas!" Glory runs from one, she jumps and hits the deck. The wind blew her skirt up making her eyes go wide when she felt the breeze on her butt. "That's way to cold!"

One of the balls hit the tree right above Sophie's head making her jaw drop wide eyed.

"Ahh!" Sophie screamed in shock at the loud impact above her head.

The boy threw another ball to him. "Another one coming at you!"

"Hit number two!" Boreas hits it with the same force again.

More balls shot out then the last time making them all run and move crazily to avoid getting hit. Melody had to do some crazy things to avoid being hit at the ones sent her way.

"Overboard! This is going way overboard Boreas!" Melody yells at him. "You promised me!"

"I saw this coming." Jason sighs as he casually avoided the balls hitting him.

Smoke cleared up as everybody was lying on the ground tired and relieved that it finally stopped. All the balls were lying around as some local towns people had watched all the craziness from the side in shock. Melody was laid on her stomach with Sophie not too far from her.

"Huh, that only looks like eighty to me." Boreas lowers the stick with a ponder.

"Maybe you didn't hit them hard enough." The boy walks over to him.

"I guess I got to hit them harder." Boreas laughs.

"Put that stick down right now!" Sophie yelled.

Boreas readied the stick up in the air. "I think I'm gonna get it this time."

A hand yanked it from him in mid motion and smacked Boreas on top of his head with it. Boreas was stunned before falling to the ground with a thud.

Melody sighs out of relief. "That was a close one."

"Leave it to you to turn the park into a battlefield." Cassidy glared down at him, she had a box tucked on her side with one hand and the stick in the other. "I asked you to watch them not teach them how to destroy a park in five minutes Boreas."

Boreas rubbed his head with a grumble. "Well you made up the game."

Everybody started to get to their feet and brush themselves off.

Cassidy walked over to the kids. "You all aren't hurt are you?"

"No but that was awesome!" One of the little girls jumped up happily which shocked the guild members. "Can Boreas and the others come play with us sometime again?"

"That's one way to have Master Vaud and the Mayor freaking out." Jason scoffs. "Boreas teaching kids how to destroy."

Sophie raised a brow. "And your any better? Does Clover train station ring any bells up there?"

Jason body stiffened. "W-Well uh..."

The same boy who helped throw the balls to Boreas had ran over to the Dragon Slayer who was now sitting indian style. Boreas continued rubbing the top of his head.

"That was really cool." He says with a smile. "Do you think you can teach me that?"

Boreas looked at him shocked, he smiled putting his hands in his lap. "No problem. I'll have you hitting and swinging like a pro in no time kid. Eh, what's your name?"

"It's Lawler." The little boy had spiky dark blue hair with round brown eyes and a white skin tone. He looked no more then eight but was a little tall to be his age. "I told Ms. Cassidy when I get older I'm gonna join her guild."

"It's gonna be a spot waiting just for ya." Boreas grinned, he high fived him. "What kind of magic are you gonna learn?"

"I wanna learn Ice Magic." Lawler answers with excitement in his eye. "Ice Make magic at that."

"Now that is more of my department." Jason says coming over.

Boreas eyes narrowed back at him. "The kid was talking to a real Ice Magic user, Mr. Elemental."

A red vein popped behind Jason's head. "Keep talking, I'll be the next one smacking you around with that stick."

"However, I do wanna learn Fire Magic to." Lawler says.

"Ah crap." Boreas hung his head.

Jason snickered at this. "Ha."

Cassidy looked over her shoulder at them with a smile. "I guess you all did still keep them happy while I was gone. The good part is nobody was hurt."

"Here you go Ms. Cassidy." One of the little girls handed her a ball.

"Thanks." Cassidy took it from her, she gripped it tightly, it started to glow. The other balls scattered around had went up in her blue Phoenix flames and started to vanish. All the balls were soon gone, the place was now cleaned up and looked back to normal. "I guess I wasn't thinking when I left this game here with Boreas and Jason."

"This was all Boreas." Jason says. "We do got to get a move on if we are gonna go look around."

Cassidy gave them a nod. "I will see you all at the guild later on then. Don't forget that Master Vaud said he had a surprise for everyone about the festival as well."

"Oh yeah." Melody nodded. "I can't wait to see what's that about."

"Just out of curiosity here, how many of those things can you make with your strength?" Boreas pointed to the ball in her hand.

Cassidy looked down at the ball, she smirked back up at Boreas. "Five hundred and over to be exact."

"Say what?!" Boreas eyes went wide, he went to lunge for the stick. "Just let give it another shot Cassidy come on!" Glory reached her hand out and grabbed his ear. "Ouch! H-Hey Glory, what's your deal?"

"You are never to touch that again." Glory holds him in place.

"It wasn't that bad." Boreas pouts back at her.

"Tell that to my cold butt!" Glory retorts angrily.

Melody and the others chuckled at the two of them.

They soon took their leave after a while but not before waving back at all the kids.

"See you guys! Come back and play with us soon!" A little girl calls out to them.

"Bye Boreas and Jason!" Lawler waves at them with a grin. "Don't forget about me!"

"Not possible Lawler buddy!" Boreas waves a hand at them.

"See you soon kid!" Jason waves.

Lawler looks back at Cassidy. "I'm gonna be strong like those two are one day." He points to Jason and Boreas.

Cassidy nervously chuckles. "Let's just hope being strong is the only trait you wanna pick up Lawler."

Boreas and everybody had walked off from the park and made their way back onto the streets of town.

"I can't wait to see this place at night time." Glory says, she had turned back into her cat form to walk next to Boreas. "It always gives you the illusion of a night garden when it's like this at the night."

"Speaking of illusions, has anybody seen Naila?" Melody questions.

"Not since yesterday." Boreas rested his arms behind his head. "I thought Sophie would know. They share the same apartment building."

Sophie shakes her head. "I spent the night at the guild. I was to tired from helping Jane so I crashed there but it is weird, she's usually up and with us by now."

Jason continued to walk until he felt stares. He looked to the side but flinched and stopped in his tracks when he saw his friends looking at him for answers.

"What are you four starring at me for?" Jason questions.

"Well she is always with you." Sophie folds her arms across her chest.

Jason caught her tone of voice at how she said it and raised a slight brow at this.

"Sophie has a point." Melody shrugs.

Jason scoffs. "No she doesn't have a point. Besides I haven't seen her since yesterday night either and she didn't come to the guild this morning. Thought it was weird myself but she is probably out touring around with everything going on."

"That is true." Glory nods. "It is her first festival in Moravia. I guess she was too eager to wait so she went exploring without us."

"I guess so." Jason shrugged. "We'll see her later, I'm sure."

"In other words if she doesn't show up then he is gonna go a searching." Melody whispers to Boreas.

"Of course he is, we all know that." Boreas smirks. "Knowing Jason he is gonna make up some fake lie."

Jason appeared next to the two of them angrily. "Don't you two dare start with me! I would like to remind both of you I am within earshot!"

"Relax, we were joking Jas." Boreas snickered with a teasing grin.

"That's a bunch of bull." Jason retorts. "And don't call me that!"

Glory shook her head, her eyes narrowed back to Sophie who had zoned out of the conversation. She didn't want to really say anything but she noticed when it came to certain things like Jason, Sophie's mood would change. Glory also hasn't seen them actually around each other since they came back from Clover but nobody else seemed to notice this but her.

"Welp, I'm ready to hit some stands and then hit the guild. I know Jane has a late breakfast with my name on it." Boreas stretched and pats his stomach. "Where would we be without Jane I will never know."

"You just say that because she cooks for you Boreas." Melody giggled. "Oh yeah, what about that hair stick that fell out your poc-"

"Speaking of stands, I see one over there." Boreas quickly says as he ran off nervously.

Melody growled at him ignoring the conversation.

"Trust me, I been trying to get it out of him all morning." Glory grumbled.

Melody sighs, her eyes went to the ground before a smile made it's way on her face. She was still in a good mood and only because she was going to do something today that would maybe make somebody else feel better.

"You guys go on ahead without me." Melody says to them.

"Huh? You sure Mel?" Sophie looks back.

Melody nodded. "Yeah, I have to go find Maverick for something."

"Not to throw her off a cliff again?" Jason raised a brow.

Melody shook her head. "No, I just need to talk to her about something and Sophie did that not me." Jason and Glory gave her weird looks, they soon caught onto this but Sophie was still confused. "I'll see you guys at the guild later." Melody waves as she walks off.

They watched her leave and disappear in the crowd.

"I wonder what she needs Maverick for." Sophie tilts her head. "Am I missing something?"

"I'm sure they both will tell you about it later." Glory says.

Sophie shrugs. "Okay."

Boreas was at one of the stands, he watched Melody leave from the others and smiled. She had already told him when they were at the park what she was gonna do. Even though she wasn't gonna tell her everything it would help Maverick get some closure and know she is more then what she thinks.

"Good luck Mel..." Boreas says lowly. His nose caught something making him stop, he glared and turned his head up at the sky. _"That smell, but this time it's...Hunter's."_

 **{ Later that day, at the Guild Hall }**

"Ugh!" Boreas head fell on the table. "I think I ate too much."

"Shocker there." Enzo rolls his eyes.

"I told you that two bowls of meat isn't good for you." Sophie giggles. "Not to mention all the rest you piled on after that."

Jason kept his chin in his palm. "We all told him, and of course hard head doesn't listen."

Minoru rubbed his Boreas back. "Maybe you just need some water."

Elm flew over him. "What's wrong with Boreas?"

"As usual he ate too much." Glory shrugs.

"Just give it a couple minutes." Solange chuckled as she walked over to join them. "I get those pains all the time."

"Again, not a good thing." Jason says plainly.

Solange raised a brow at his attitude. "What's with you? Your starting to look like another moping Kagato over there."

Minoru smirks. "Naila isn't here."

"Shut-it." Jason grits out.

"That's odd, I don't see Melody anywhere around here either. Anybody know where she is?" Solange looked around. "I needed more females opinion about the mural."

"Oh I know." Elm puts a fish in his mouth. "She went to tell Maverick that she is an Angel Fighter."

Glory spits out her tea, Boreas eyes widened along with Jason's.

...

"WHAT?!" The rest of table yelled catching other guild mates attention.

Elm looked around. "Did we all not know? I didn't know it was still a secret."

"What do you mean Maverick is an Angel Fighter?" Sophie stands up in dis belief.

"Elm!" Jason and Boreas yells at him.

The green cat quickly fell back on the table as his fish flew out his mouth. "I heard you two talking about it at the bar a while ago. You weren't exactly quiet so I thought we all knew." Elm says. "I'm sorry." He looks down.

"You knew and you didn't even tell me?" Solange threw her hands up. The entire table gave her a look, she caught this out the corner of her eye and coughed. Solange straightened up to full height and folded her arms in a sterner manner. "I mean that was very rude of you to eavesdrop Elm." She looks to the side. "And of course not tell me first." Solange grumbles.

"Sol!" Minrou scolds.

Solange eyes widened. "What?"

"It was more like smart of him to say something." Enzo stood up.

"We gotta go stop her." Sophie says. "I can't believe you guys would let her go off and do this without going with her."

"What is with the sudden urgency?" Jason questions. "Isn't a good thing she is gonna tell her what the heck she is?"

Minoru looks down. "She has been sad about that."

Sophie looked back at them. "Did it ever dawn on any of you that the reason Maverick doesn't have a mom anymore is because of what Melody's aunt did. Maverick already knows a lot about them and some of Melody's real family history. What if she puts two and two together right there and blames Melody. One wrong thing said or that confuses her..."

"And she could go into Angel Mode." Enzo finishes. "The good thing is Melody knows about hers and can try to control it and we know what kind of Angel Fighter Melody is. We don't even know what kind Maverick is and she doesn't know anything about her powers to try and control them. This has bad written all over it and I don't like the feeling I'm getting either."

Boreas stood up now serious. "Did not think about it like that."

"I forgot all about that curse Melody told us about." Jason says as he got to his feet.

"Am I in trouble?" Elm asks.

"Yes and no." Solange picks him up. "You did a bad and good thing buddy, still I should have known first."

"Solange." Jason sighs.

"What! I'm just saying." Solange pouts.

A feeling hit Boreas making him go wide eyed as it was the same feeling he got last night. "Melody...she's in trouble." He made a run for the door. "Come on Glory!"

"Right behind yah." Glory flew after Boreas.

"Wait up Boreas, were coming!" Sophie calls out

The rest of the table had followed him as they made a run for the door.

Callisto and Cassidy walked through the door. They had to step to the side to avoid being bum rushed by all of them as they ran past them.

"Whoa, where are you guys off to?" Callisto asks.

"To stop Melody from telling Maverick she is an Angel Fighter!" Elm calls out.

"Really Elm!" Solange scolded.

Callisto eyes widened. "What?"

Cassidy nods. "Oh, okay." She goes to walk but froze in her tracks and snapped her body back in their direction. "Wait, say what?!"

"No time to explain Cassidy, we'll be back later!" Jason called out. He ran next to Sophie as they both were behind Boreas trying to catch up with him. "Wait, we don't even know where they are?"

"Yes I do." Boreas growls. "And he's there to, I smell him!"

"So do I." Solange face turned serious. "But why?"

 **{ Meanwhile... }**

Melody had took Maverick around the town with her for a while. It was actually a good chance to get to see what Maverick was actually like, the only person that knew that so far was Sophie. Melody was going to wait until after the festival but after she ran into Callisto earlier, he did happen to mention how sad Maverick felt that she didn't have any magic. She thought her purpose in the guild was pointless since she didn't really know any magic or couldn't go on any jobs.

The last thing Melody wanted was Maverick to leave over that thought or continue to feel like she is useless. Everybody already loved Maverick and enjoyed her being around just like they did with Naila. It didn't take long for people in the guild to get use to them and they both actually fit right in.

Melody decided she would tell her what she is but she wouldn't go into all the full details until after the festival was over. She knew the pain of walking around and not knowing what you are and what use you are to the world and the fact she was doing it to Maverick made it no better.

Both girls went to the Moravia Cathedral that was in town. All it had to light it up was candles, the torches alongside the wall and the light from the sun. The Cathedral was beautifully decorated inside with high ceilings that led to the high bell tower up top.

"Woah." Maverick stood in the center and looked up in awe. The sun shined down through the top of the ceiling to give it more light. "I saw this building before but I never came inside of it."

"Yeah, the last time we all were in it was when..." Melody trailed off at the thought of someone.

"When what?" Maverick looked back at her.

"When we lost Jasper." Melody said sadly.

"Jasper?" Maverick blinked confused at the name. "I never heard anybody talk about him."

"We try not to sometimes." Melody admits. "It happened a couple years ago. Jasper was Jane's older brother and was one of the top S-Class wizards. The guy was strong if not stronger then our S-Class wizards now, he turned down taking a spot on being one of the Great Wizard saints even. He really was an amazing and loveable guy...but one thing gone wrong...and we lost him."

Maverick's look saddened. "I would have never known Jane lost somebody so close to her with the way she acts. I guess Sophie was right, you guys are good at hiding your pain behind your smiles."

"Sometimes that's all we can do." Melody admits. "The wound is still fresh but Jane knows that Jasper wouldn't want her to stop her life because of him. Even though they were closer then any siblings could be and they were our only siblings in the guild, well identical siblings that is."

"He was her twin?" Maverick asks, Melody nodded. "I thought you said he was older?"

"He is." Melody giggled. "By five minutes, something he teased about constantly but Jasper was Jane's twin brother."

"That is cool that she had a twin." Maverick smiles, it lowered. "I know that still has to be painful."

"Magic is painful to be honest." Melody eyes lowered. "It was dark before it was light but people say light magic is another form of dark magic. I don't believe that though...to me it's about whoever holds it to determine that fact. If you are really evil then you can turn even the brightest of light magic dark."

Maverick nodded. "I remember my mother telling me something like that." The thoughts of Gremory Island went through her mind as she looked over at her. "I still do want to apologize to you Melody."

Melody looked at her shocked. "Apologize to me?"

"If it wasn't for my dad then your uncle would still be here." Maverick says. "He put you and everybody I care about now through a lot of pain. A pain I probably could have helped you all avoid if I would have spoke up."

Melody smiled. "It's a pain he put you through to Maverick, years of it. But whatever happened to you while you were with Ivin won't happen here. Your our friend and we will look out for you, that I can promise you personally."

"Well isn't that cute." A voice echoed.

Melody body flinched wide eyed as Maverick gasped in shock. Both girls turned their attention around to look up.

Hunter stood on the second balcony on the edge of the banister, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hunter?" Melody glared at him but was more questioning how long he had been standing there. "Where did you come from?"

"Nowhere in particular." Hunter shrugs. "I did however arrive just in time to see the show. This was a cute little moment between you two. Now who said two of your kind couldn't get along together." Melody eyes widened in shock.

"Two of the same kind?" Maverick brows furrowed in confusion, she looked back to Melody. "What is he talking about Melody?"

"Oh? Did I ruin the spoiler...oops." Hunter grinned widely down at them. Melody fist shook in anger as she saw what he was slowly trying to do. "Since I already ruined it...why don't I continue for you Melody? You are already gonna have your hands full anyway when I'm done exposing you."

"Exposing her?" Maverick repeats confused.

Melody glared at him, Hunter smirks as he saw her deadly look while Maverick looked between both of them...

* * *

 **And both chapters are done! I know it's a lot of reading here but I did warn you guys it was a two chapter update and we all know how much writing I can do. A lot happened here huh? Chris, Raven, and Myra tried to piece together everything but keep running into more questions. It wouldn't be an end battle if Khan didn't return, at least Boreas wasn't there this time lol. It turns out we finally know who Shana a.k.a Aries really is and she is a Zodiac Jewel. Their Master doesn't seem to nice either if you ask me and it looks like Shadow Dimir is being watched by now more people then they probably want. Naila is still missing, Boreas teaching kids how to destroy, and Sophie is acting weird for some reason? Melody wanted to tell Maverick...and well she did...well Hunter did. The friends are on the way and it looks like things are just about to get started. I will see you guys in the next update and hoped you enjoyed the special two chapter update! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you all thought of the chapters, see yah!**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 3: -Walking Proud- ( By, Ayumi Hamasaki )**

 **Chapter Thirty One- The Cry and Anger Of An Angel**


	33. Chapter Thirty One- The Cry & Anger

**{Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild, story plot, and OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N:** **Hey everybody! I'm glad to see that people are still here and again we made it to 30 chapters, our next goal is 50 and I already can't wait. Again I have my small movie trailer that will be up after this chapter and of course it won't be uploaded in the story, it will be it's separate version so do check it out after the story. I am gonna start the 'Shadow Dimir OVA's' after this arc as well to give myself and my brain a small break so I can figure out what is next for the main arc's and our guild members. I only say that because this arc is gonna be a little longer then the 'Heavens Comet' not only that but a lot more will be happening so after doing all that my brain is gonna need some time to think, re read my story, and read over OC's back stories to see what to add and not only that but the Villain OC Applications will be opened back up again. So I will be pretty busy with that as well. So I am gonna be a pretty busy bee during my break time but at least there will still be chapters for you guys so don't forget to follow me so you know when certain new stories come up.**

 **I am glad people like the new theme songs for Shadow Dimir by the way! It took me some time to figure out which ones fit and go together more and after I listened to them, how could I say no? Also we made it to 270 reviews so hopefully soon we will be at 300 as well. Thank you for the people that always leave a review or try to review when they can, you guys support means a lot!**

 **-PM QUESTION: Nobody ever asked and maybe it's a weird question but are you a boy or girl? And are you from America?**

 **-Author Answer: Lol yes I am from America, born and raised in New York but English is not my first language. I can speak more then two for a matter of fact. But to answer your first question, I am girl. I kind of thought certain things would give that away. I guess not, lol but I hope you guys enjoyed that little background on me.**

 **New Update Question: What or who are you most interested in when it comes to the Spring Fest Arc? ( Can choose two or three characters btw )**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 3: -Sync- ( By, lol )**

* * *

 **{Chapter Thirty One- The Cry & Anger Of An Angel}**

Maverick looked between both of them still confused as to what was going on.

"Expose her of what?" Maverick eyes went back up to the balcony.

"Oh you know..." Hunter snickered and flashed a toothy grin, in one swift move he jumped down to the ground. "Of being a bad little angel, but not you Maverick. I think your the good one."

"What?" Maverick blinked confused.

"Shutup and stay out of this." Melody snapped at him. "Why are you even here in the first place?"

"I already told you doll." Hunter tilted his head with a smirk. "I think it's about time somebody stop with the secrets. But don't feel to singled out Melody because you aren't the only one. I just feel bad for poor Maverick over here, I mean she lost her poor mother." Maverick gasped, Hunter narrowed his eyes to Melody. "And you have some blame for that, don't you?"

Maverick looked back at her shocked. "Melody?"

Melody shook her head. "No he's lying. I don't have anything to do with that Maverick, I swear to you I d-"

"Lie, after lie, hasn't anybody ever told you that is bad for that pretty little skin tone you got there?" Hunter cracks a teasing smirk. Melody glares at him. "I keep telling you and Cassidy, you're both gonna develop wrinkles from that glaring thing."

"You got about five second to stop talking." Melody clenched her fist by her side. "I know what your trying to do and you need to cut it out. You don't know the consequences of it."

It was Hunter's turn to glare. "I promise you I do."

The door of the Cathedral burst open.

"Melody!" Sophie called out.

Hunter was surprised but it turned down into an amused smirk. _"Oh now this is gonna be really fun."_

Both her and Maverick turned their attention back to see the group of Boreas, Jason, Enzo, Minoru, Sophie, Solange, Elm, and Glory run in.

"Hunter." Boreas glared at him. "I knew my nose wasn't lying to me."

"What is he doing here?" Jason questioned.

"What are you guys doing here?" Melody asked shocked.

"We came to stop you from saying anything." Sophie breathes out.

Hunter stifles a laugh before going into a fit of laughter which drawed everybody's attention back to him.

"Did Hunter go crazy?" Elm asked from Solange shoulder.

Solange scoffs. "Yeah, years ago."

His laughter eased down. "Now this is gonna be a real sight to see. So you all came here to stop Melody from telling the poor girl the truth? Now what kind of friendship is that, especially from you Sophie." Hunter tsked at her. "I expected better from you Ms. Spatial magic."

"The truth about what?" Maverick ask with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "I'm getting sick of being the one left out here. Now what is going on that is being kept such a secret from me?" Everybody continued to stay silent. "Well? Somebody better start talking."

"Yes Melody, what is going on?" Hunter asks, he heard Boreas growl at him and just smirked over at the younger Dragon Slayer. "What? I'm just giving Melody a little helping hand, you know she can't do anything right without one of you there to hold her little hand."

"What?" Melody snapped angrily.

Hunter sighs. "Well Maverick, since your highness over there doesn't want to tell you and they don't want you to not know either. I'm gonna be of some help, to just put you out of your misery over there."

"Hunter, don't." Enzo said sternly.

"Melody and the gang there don't want you to know that you are an Angel Fighter little one." Hunter says despite warning.

Maverick gasped wide eyed in shock. Everybody looked at Hunter in shock as they thought he was just going to be smart and say something else but he actually said it to her. They were more thrown off from the fact that he already knew himself. Melody just kept her sad look on the ground as she couldn't even face her after how Hunter had just told Maverick.

"W-What?" Maverick's body shook a bit in shock, she shook her head slowly. "No I'm not. I think I would have known if I was and Sophie would have told me." Sophie puts her head down when Maverick looked over at her. "S-Sophie?"

"You wouldn't have known anything." Hunter speaks back up. "I took a little trip to see that so called father of yours. I mean now that you know, you do know that wasn't really your father anyway. I have to say you dodged a bullet with not taking that DNA though. But your 'father' told Melody over there that you are an Angel Fighter back on Gremory's Island. Your powers are just simply sealed up."

Maverick eyes clouded with tears. "But my mother..."

"You mean your little adoptive mother?" Hunter raised a brow. "Oh see I don't know everything about that but what I do know is why she died so soon. She's gone because of Melody's family." He points to her. "The curse on your mother was put on by the same person island who you were staying on. Gremory cursed all children, on your seventh birthday, the human who raised you takes their last breath. And that same Angel Fighter was Melody's aunt, right Melody?"

"Hunter." Sophie grits with a closed fist.

Melody continued to keep her head down as words couldn't even make it out her mouth. When she finally did look up she saw a teary eyed Maverick staring at her in disbelief but it was a look of betrayal.

"Melody?" Maverick calls out to her in a cracked voice. "I-Is that true?"

Melody took a second but nodded her head. "It is...I'm so sor-"

"And you all knew about this?" Maverick looked to who she believed were her friends. "All of you knew what I was or what really happened to my mom? And you didn't t-tell me..." Her voice cracked. "You didn't want to tell me."

"Maverick." Sophie takes a step. "We were only looking out for you. Melody just wanted to probably find more information for the answers you might have."

"That should have been my decision." Maverick says back to her in a cold tone. "I can't make that decision because you all never gave me a chance to. All of you were willing to have me walk around here and continue to feel like I'm useless why you all use your magic. Do you know how much that hurt?" She asks, her fist clenched at her sides. "Or what that even feels like?"

"We do know." Melody says. "Maverick I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Maverick repeats as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I was hurting way before that! I didn't need anybody to try and protect me, the only person that did that was my mother and she's gone. She is gone because of your family and some stupid curse, and for what?" The anger in her voice made Melody step back as she watched the hair of Maverick slowly start to raise. "Because she didn't like humans? Because unlike Angel Fighter humans did something they couldn't and raise a child that they made? The reason Ivin acted the way he did was because of a curse that she put on him! You all kept assuming how I would react instead of telling me and seeing it for yourself! Don't you think I had enough of people keeping things from me, ignoring what I have to say or what I think!"

"I got another little secret for you there Maverick." Hunter crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't you even think about it!" Boreas got his fist ready, him and Hunter locked eyes. "I'm warning you."

"Come on this is the best part." Hunter teases. "I know what kind of Angel Fighter you are Maverick, and do you want to know an even bigger secret that Ivin told me?"

"Hunter you need to stop!" Sophie yells at him.

"It was Melody's mother that killed your real Angel mother." Hunter smiled wickedly. It was everybody's turn to look wide eyed as this was a shock to Melody herself. "Two mothers both taken by the same family and there is only one Angel Fighter left in that family to blame with the blood of both, Melody."

"Hunter!" Boreas took off after him. "I am getting real sick of you!"

Melody quickly looked back to Maverick. "N-No, Maverick I didn't know that I swear and neither did they!"

Enzo started feeling something as it was sweat forming on his forehead. "Does anybody else feel that?"

Glory eyes went wide. "...Heat."

Hunter dodged the fast left and right punch from Boreas with ease, he jumped back to his place on the balcony.

"Get back down here you coward!" Boreas shouts up at him but his anger stopped when he felt the heat and looked back wide eyed.

"Please Maverick you have to listen to us!" Sophie calls out.

The shoulders of Maverick shook uncontrollably as more tears fell from her eyes and started to slip to the floor. Maverick shook her head not wanting to hear it anymore.

"Why?" Maverick questions. "You...you took her away from me." Her angry eyes went to Melody. "You took everything I cared about away from me."

Melody looked at her with tears. "No Maverick I didn't, you have to hear me out and calm down. Your not thinking straight... and I know your upset but you need to stay in control right now."

"Shut up." Maverick snaps with her hands clamped over her ears. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

Maverick screamed to the top of her lungs as a strong blast of fire blew everybody back with screams. The scream and cry of Maverick echoed breaking the large glass Cathedral windows.

Hunter used his magic to avoid the blast but watched amazed and in amusement.

A wide range of burning red and orange flames circled all round her with a warm scorching breeze.

"Maverick no!" Sophie called out as she got up, she started to run to her.

"Get down!" Jason tackled her out of the way.

A burning pillar fell down in that same spot where Sophie once was.

The eyes of Maverick turned completely burning red in color. Her red hair grew out longer to her calves and started to take more of a fiery, burning red.

Melody coughed a couple times but looked around at all the flames surrounding her in horror. She slowly looked back at Maverick in time to see two black wings sprout from her back and stretch out. Some of the black feathers molted from off the huge set of wings.

"S-She's the..." Melody trailed off to in shock.

Boreas was still wide eyed as he laid on the ground. "You gotta be joking..."

All the others were to in shock to really call what they were seeing but you could feel the strong amount of magic coming from Maverick herself.

Hunter smirked down at the burning Cathedral floor in satisfactory. "Now what is worse then the Angel Fighter from Hell, Oh that's right... a Angel Fighter from Hell in Angel mode."

The clothes on Maverick changed to red and black women armour that showed off her physique.

Glory continued looking at this in awe and shock. "I saw this armour before in one of the books that Melody was reading. Maverick...is the daughter of the Angel Fighter from Hell."

Hunter continues watching. "The blazing haired, flamed Princess, Maverick Oldelia. Very pretty name, glad she could finally wake up from her little nap." He snickered. _"Smart plan Ryura...the rest I leave to you good friend."_

Sophie and the others just continued staring in complete shock. The flames from Maverick was giving off such an intense heat it was hard to move or let alone even think straight with all this going on.

Melody stood to her feet, Maverick turned around to fully look at her. There was no way to tell if Maverick was even still in there as the eye color was complete red along with her pupils.

Maverick raised a empty hand to the sky, a fire staff took it's place, it had a claw top with a red jewel in the center. As she brought it back down it took on a metal black color with ancient writing on the sides. She points the staff directly at Melody as the stone look on her face didn't once change. The tear stains on her cheeks had vanished as well.

"Maverick." Melody finally spoke. "I know the last thing you want to do is listen to me right now, but you have to fight her and right now."

Maverick raised the staff in the air. A bright red light shot out and blasted a hole through the top of the Cathedral which sent rubble falling down from the ceiling. Melody and the others gasped as they turned their attention up.

The bright light of Maverick's had shot up to the sky.

" **Engaging Angel Chyros**." Maverick says to herself as she made movements with the staff. " **Reosay...Scatter Wave**."

"What did she say?" Minoru asks Enzo who was standing in front of her.

Enzo brows furrowed. "I don't know but I don't like it."

The light shot out and scattered down on different areas around the town. Waves of explosions were sent through the targeted areas as nothing but waves of flames could be seen going off.

 **{ At the Guild Hall }**

The Guild Hall felt the shake and even could hear the sounds of explosions going off down at the town.

"What the hell is going on?" Grace abruptly stood up. "Is Boreas and Jason fighting or something?"

"I don't think so." Jane holds onto the counter. "This magic doesn't feel like theirs!" She had to yell in order to be heard.

Cassidy ran up the steps and looked out the window. Her eyes went wide at the explosions going off around the town like waves.

"Something is going off in town!" Cassidy yells back.

"What?" Uma ran over to see for herself.

"More like somebody setting off explosives." Kagato says. "What is going on?"

Callisto saw it from afar, his eyes turned to slits as he could tell that spell was fire magic. The mere fact of that magic made his skin crawl but also boil with a bit of anger as an attack that strong could only point to one person.

"Whoa!" Jane falls back.

"This is crazy." Javael grabbed a hold of her just in time.

Jane sighed in relief. "Thank you Jav."

"No problem." Javael looks off to the window. "Who's the heck is doing all of this?"

Not wasting another minute, Callisto ran out the guild hall.

"Callisto!" Grace called out for him.

"Where is he going in a rush?" Cassidy questioned. "Call wait up!" She ran after him. "Grace go get Master Vaud!"

Grace was already in pursuit to the back. "Way ahead of you!"

 **{ In the back of the Guild Hall }**

Master Vaud was in his sister's peace garden around all the trees but quickly looked up when he heard the attacks go off. This made him go wide eyed in shock as the magic energy felt amazing but very familiar and almost similar to Melody's but he knew it wasn't.

It finally hit him as he snapped his body around with a gasp. "Maverick..."

 **{ Back with the other }**

All that could be heard was the sound of people screaming near by. The entire area shook from the wave explosions that were going off left and right.

"Maverick stop it!" Solange called out. Elm clung to her chest in fear at what he was seeing as this was his first time seeing an Angel Fighter in Angel Mode. "You're hurting innocent people, this isn't you!"

"It's no use. She's just like Melody in this state, she can't hear and doesn't want to hear anything somebody has to say to her." Glory says to her. A gray light appeared under her as she transformed into her human form. "Remember in a Angel Fighters mind they don't like humans. She isn't going to listen to us."

"Oh yes she will, I know what she wants." Melody fist clenched at her sides. "Maverick!"

Maverick lowered her staff and snaps it in Melody's direction. A sharp line of fire shot out and hit her dead on sending her flying back and burning her. Melody landed on the ground with a scream as it sent her tumbling on the hot ground. The stinging pain of flames made her hiss in pain before coming to a sliding stop.

"Melody!" Boreas yells for her.

"Hang on!" Sophie got up and ran for her.

Melody quickly stood up, her wings sprouted. "No, stay back!" She flapped one wing to use the wind to send her friends flying back. Everybody fell back down to the ground and away from the two of them. "You have to stay away from her! If you help me she'll see you as a target and go after you to!" Maverick raises her staff in the air again as she was looking to send off another spell. "I don't think so!"

Melody took off to Maverick at full speed giving her little time to react. Maverick was blindsided with a tackle and taken up into the air but she reversed it and went fast so it was Melody's body that took the damage and broke through the ceiling to exit the Cathedral.

"Where is she taking her?" Solange looks to the sky as they all stood up, she looked back to see where Hunter was. "He's gone." Everybody looked around just noticing this as well. "Where did he go?"

"Who cares, he did his damage." Jason scoffed. "Cocky bastard."

"Now Maverick's doing her damage." Enzo brushed himself off. "We have to go help Melody whether she likes it or not." He heads for the door.

"But she sai-" Sophie begins to say.

"Nevermind what she said." Boreas cuts her off. "If both of them are in Angel Mode then it won't be a town after this, and a lot more innocent people are going to get hurt. Come on!" He took off.

"Would you quit rushing off!" Jason called out.

"No he's right." Enzo says which made everybody look back at him shocked. "It's only so much control an Angel Fighter can stay in. If Melody goes into Sky Queen mode then neither of them will stop fighting until the other is dead." Sophie eyes widened. "So let's go and find them, we'll think of the rest when we get there. Come on Min."

"Right behind yah." Minoru jogged out after him.

Sophie looks down sad. "But Maverick...she thinks I betrayed her and now Melody is-"

"Well now we have to help them, both of them." Solange took her hand and started running. "So stop feeling sorry and lets get a move on LaRow!"

Elm flies out next to Glory. "Let's follow that Dragon Slayer!"

Maverick had flew Melody high in the air and far away from the burning Cathedral.

Melody struggled but was finally able to use her foot to kick Maverick off and away from her. She flapped her wings as the wind created some distance between the two of them.

Maverick glared her down with her staff still in hand as it was nothing but fire in her eyes but her face was still left motionless.

"I don't wanna fight you Maverick." Melody said. "I can't."

"I guess it sucks to be you Alverona." Maverick says back to her.

Melody gasped at Maverick using her Angel last name, her jaw clenched as she glared at Maverick. She tried to look for a way out of this but it was different being on the receiving end of things. It was always one of her friends trying to snap her out of it but this time it was the other way around.

"Can't you see your hurting innocent people down there!" Melody shouts. "I know the real Maverick doesn't want that!"

"I'll give you some good advice Melody, don't think for me." Maverick shot her staff out towards her. "You've done enough of that!"

Melody avoided the staff, she glared back ahead at her. "Fine, you finally got your wings, so let's fly."

Maverick was going to question it until Melody quickly flew up and shot out into the distance. This made her glare hardened as she took off right behind her.

The two of them flew all around the sky. Melody continued to have more speed and she was doing her best to manipulate the wind and use that to her advantage.

Melody glanced back and was a bit surprised to see Maverick wasn't on her tail anymore. As she looks back, Maverick appeared in front of her giving Melody little time to react as she had to stop in her tracks.

"What the-!"

The words of Melody was cut off as Maverick hit her with a hard blow right to her stomach. She lands back and forth blows to her face and body with her fist that were already engulfed in flames. Maverick hit a sharp kick to her side, her foot lit up in flames as did Melody's side. She released a series of burning kick to the body of Melody.

Melody scream could be heard from up high as this caught a lot of townspeople attention. The last kick finally sent Melody back but she was able to stay in the air due to her wings.

Maverick gathered a large amount of flames in her hands as they swirled around her. Melody held her side as she looked up with one closed eye.

" **True Crimson, Fist!** " Maverick shouts.

The flames shout out to Melody and took the form of a big fist. The fist hit her and sent her slamming all the way down into one of the stands in town which destroyed a lot of artwork and displays.

People ran away screaming from the shaking impact and damage.

Melody coughed laid out on the ground as her wings were now a bit beat up. What was left of her burnt shoes were still on her feet but the rest of her clothes were burned and now revealing more skin. The body of Melody was bruised and beat up with even a couple of burnt marks from the fire.

Maverick landed not too far from Melody as she surveyed the large damage that she had done to the town.

A couple of kids huddled back in fear as the sounds of them crying was heard.

Melody sat up on her hands and knees, she glared ahead at her. "Okay this full Angel of you is really starting to piss me off." A fang was now more visible on the right side of her mouth. _"Come on, stay in control. I can do this."_

The kids crying had got Maverick's attention as her eyes narrowed behind Melody to look at them with a cold glare. Melody eyed her suspiciously then looked back to see what and who she had her eye on.

Melody snapped her head back to her with a glare. "Don't you dare."

Maverick staff re appeared in her hands as she showed her staff towards them. A fire blast shot out towards the kids making them all brace and hold each other.

Melody quickly stretched her hands. " **Aegis!** " Her protective dome covered her and the kids.

The fire of Maverick reflected off and hit another building causing a explosion.

Melody lowered the dome. "All of you get out of here now!" The kids wasted no time running and screaming to get away. When they were gone Melody had dropped back to the ground on one knee to catch her breath. Each attack Maverick had thrown had took a lot out of her as even her hits were more stronger.

Maverick's hand shot out, a flame like whip had smacked Melody back to the ground.

"Ah!" Melody fell on her stomach to hold her burning wrist. Maverick moved her hands, the whip wrapped around Melody's waist making her look at this wide eyed. "What is she.."

Maverick turned around and shot off the ground, she slammed Melody into building after building before dragging her back up into the sky. The flaming whip was dropped but smacked her back one good time to hear the sound of Melody cry out in pain again.

Melody held herself up in the air as the only thing that was keeping her up at this moment was her wings instinct.

"I need you to snap out of it." Dark pink and white whirlwinds covered both her hands, streaks of white was starting to become visible in her hair. The control Melody had was slowly slipping from her and she could feel it. "I didn't want to fight you but I don't have any other choice Maverick!" Her dark pink colored aura covered her body.

She gathered more currents around her arms, Melody took off towards her as Maverick met her halfway. The force of the two of them colliding had sent off a massive force of wind and heat. Both Maverick and Melody's physical strength was fighting against the others as both their magic increased.

Cassidy and Callisto came to a running stop as they saw the two of them fighting in the sky.

"Melody and Maverick?" Cassidy was wide eyed in shock.

Callisto was more in shock as it wasn't Maverick who he pictured be the one behind the strong fire magic. The Angel he saw from afar didn't even look like Maverick anymore. A warm fast breeze blew by the two of them which made both Callisto and Cassidy brace themselves.

"The magic power from those two is insane!" Cassidy shouts. "Is Melody in Angel Mode to?"

"No I don't think so!" Callisto answers. When the wave of magic energy stopped he was able to lower his arm. "If she was then things would be a whole lot more messy then this."

"Cassidy! Callisto!" Enzo called out to them.

The two wizards turned around to see the group running over to the two of them.

"What is going on?" Cassidy questioned in a stern tone as they came to a stop in front of her.

"We went to stop Melody from telling her but Hunter was already there." Sophie explains.

Cassidy was taken back as she blinked confused. "Hunter?"

"Now what would he have to do with Angel Fighters?" Callisto eyes stayed on the fight in the sky as he noticed something.

"We don't know." Boreas shook his head.

"Hunter blabbed his mouth to Maverick and told her anyway and told her that Melody's aunt spell killed her adoptive mother. And Melody's real mother killed Maverick's Angel mom." Jason says.

Callisto looked back shocked. "They did?"

"We didn't get into the whole reason on why because not even Hunter knows." Solange waved it off. "The point is all of this caused Maverick to go into Angel Mode and now she is basically trying to kill Melody and then soon all of us."

A sweat dropped behind Minoru's head. "Way to sum it up Sol."

Cassidy looked back at Maverick in awe almost. "What kind is she?"

"According to Hunter and the book, and judging by the magic. Maverick is the Angel Fighter from Hell. The blazing haired, Princess of flames."

"Odelia." Callisto finished as his stern look went back to the sky. "Maverick...Odelia." A couple flashbacks hit his mind of when Maverick had fell out that one time from a fever. It now made sense, it wasn't because of the rain. It was because the seal on her magic was slowly breaking and her body wasn't used to the power yet.

"We have to stop them." Sophie says.

Cassidy nods. "And we will, lets-"

"Not so fast, look!" Glory points.

They all looked up the sky when they heard a loud explosion, Maverick had sent Melody flying back.

Jason watched this in shock. "She overpowered her."

"And Melody isn't fighting back to her full extent either." Enzo points out. "Doing that would trigger her anger but her not fighting back could also..."

Maverick raised both arms in the air and showed both her palms to the sky. A large octagon magic circle hovered over her as the writing on it resembled Melody's as well. Melody gathered a large amount of her magic behind her as the group along with some townspeople caught the fight.

"The family of the family of Alverona's will pay for their sins, with her life!" Maverick showed the magic circle down at her with both hands. "The anger of a Angel will not be forgotten in this town..."

The eyes of Melody snapped open to show white. " **Enchantess,** " Black and dark pink whirlwinds continued to come together. " **Winds Elegance!** "

"Don't do it!" Sophie shouts at them with teary eyes.

" **Hells Fury!** " Maverick's entire body lit up in flames.

A large blast of flames the same size as the magic octagon had shot out as Melody launched her attack. The two massive blast collided dead on but the flames overpowered Melody's attack. They continued and hit Melody dead on before she could put up her Aegis.

Melody wings disappeared as she let out a painful scream from the flames. They burned more of her clothes as it stung worse then the attacks from before. The locket around her neck glowed brightly.

Melody fell out from the blast as she was sent flying down to the ground over by the park.

"No!" Boreas ran in that direction.

The others quickly took off behind him as they had to hurry.

Maverick came landing down hard on her feet.

The body of Melody laid out in a crater of rubble, her entire body was beat up, burnt and bruised as she couldn't move an inch. The clothes she wore were barely there as her shoes were completely burnt off. Her hair had took back it's normal brown color as the streaks of white and her fang had disappeared.

It threw Maverick off that Melody wasn't dead or injured more worse then what she was until she saw the glowing on her neck from her locket.

Maverick made her staff appear with a flash of fire. "Interesting..."

Melody still laid out cold as she had yet to twitch or even move a muscle of her body, her injuries were far to bad for her to do anything. A bit of blood was on the corner of her mouth from the side of her face hitting the ground so hard.

"Maverick!" Sophie called out as she ran to her.

The eyes of Maverick went to slits and narrowed to the side to see all of them running over to her.

"Please Maverick let us help you!" Minrou says.

"We know your upset but killing Melody or continue to go on like this isn't gonna be good for either of you." Jason speaks up.

"You guys!" Grace called out.

They looked to her and Master Vaud running over to them in a hurry.

"All of you stay out of this!" Maverick shouts at them.

A large ring of fire surrounded around her and Melody. Everybody had to step back to avoid the flames touching them as the heat from them was enough to mess with their vision. Boreas grabbed Glory back before the flames could touch her as they had to continue to move back from her.

The flames raised to the point where it was hard to see inside.

Callisto didn't see Maverick as he looked at the large flames in front of him in fear. Memories of a familiar burning building in town had flashed through his mind as this made his feet feel glued to the ground in fear.

"I can't see anything!" Enzo shouts.

"Neither can I!" Cassidy says back.

"Cassidy can't you do something!" Sophie asks using her arm as a block.

"I can't! Maverick's flame intensity is too high, it's like her version of a barrier!" Cassidy answers. "She has to be the one to let us in or put them away!"

Maverick gathered flames in the palm of her hand that had a flicker of black mixed in. "Pathetic..." She scoffed down at Melody as her face was now a frown. It was the first time she was showing emotion since being in Angel Mode. Melody parted her lips with a mumbled making Maverick stare down at her. "What did you just say?"

"I-I.." Melody mumbles out in a low cracked voice. "I'm s-sorry Maverick. I promise the last thing I wanted was for you to feel like this."

"A little late for that." Maverick showed the flaming hand down to her as a bright light shined from the flames.

"Maverick!" Callisto finally called out her name. This got her attention as the bright light on the attack ceased, his voice made her eyes narrow over to look through the flames and to see him with a stern look.

Her brows knotted together. _"Callisto?"_

"So this is what happens when you finally figure out your magic? I thought I told you that magic itself isn't supposed to be used this way, not like this. Is this really how you want to end things?" Callisto questions while still keeping his distance. Maverick glared at him. "I get your upset and it was wrong for them to wait and tell you what you were but it shouldn't have mattered. You can't blame Melody for things she had no power or control of back then. Listen to me, you know Melody, don't you think if she could she would bring back your mother!" Maverick eyes widened in shock. "Nobody wanted to betray you, we wanted to do something that nobody did in a long time. Make you happy and feel that you have people around that care about you? You wanted that right? We just wanted to show you everybody isn't like who your dad was. I agree that it was a messed up secret to keep. But only a real friend would think about your feelings before they risk hurting you!"

Sophie forced a smile as she looked ahead. "Callisto is right Maverick! Please remember who we are, this isn't you and we aren't the enemy. Were your friends, I'm your friend!"

Maverick eyes watered as she looked back down at Melody. The flashbacks of Melody arriving to the island, them returning to the guild and her and Sophie showing her around town filled her mind. The memories of Melody flying her around raced through as the flashbacks of meeting Callisto were coming back to her.

 _The memory of them standing in his living room,_

 _"After my mom died, I had to do my best to stay out my father's way. If I didn't then I paid for it and let's just say being locked in the cell was actually the safest place to be. I only had one guard at that place who was my friend but when he left I didn't have anyone anymore..." Callisto stopped scanning through the books with his finger to look at Maverick who kept her gaze on the floor. "At least I followed through on my mom's wish when she asked me to find my own happiness away from the island."_

 _"Do you think you found it?" Callisto questioned with a raised brow._

 _Maverick thought about it for a second as a silence filled the room, she soon smiled as she looked up at him. "Yeah...I think I did."_

More tears clouded her eyes as a hint of her normal green color were coming back to them.

"Melody may have been not thinking clearly when keeping it from you. But the only feelings she were thinking about were yours." Master Vaud says to her. "Nobody understand your pain more then she does, I promise you that."

"We are not who Ivin was...we care about you." Boreas says to her. "Melody cares about you. Look at all we been through? You still had fun and we still looked out for you and we are still gonna, magic or no magic."

"Because that's what friends do!" Elm cheers from Solange arms. "Right Sol?"

Solange smiles. "That's right buddy!"

Melody could hear this and slowly smiled to herself. The tears of Maverick fell down her cheeks as the flames started to lower until they completely faded away. She dropped her hand as the attack disappeared.

"I can't take back what they have done Maverick." Melody slowly lifted her body up the best she could. "I can't even tell you why but I know the pain of losing the people that raised you. I lost the two of mine and there isn't a day I don't wish I could talk to them again. The only reason I don't feel lonely anymore is because I have all of my friends and now so do you..." Melody looked at her with teary eyes. "I'm not the only Angel Fighter anymore because I found you...and I think, I think I was supposed to."

Maverick continued to look at her shocked as tears continued to stream down her face. "Melody..."

Cassidy, Grace, and Master Vaud eyes went on alert when they felt something off.

Boreas sniffed the air. _"That smell!"_

A figure jumped out from the trees which caught everybody's attention.

Ryura landed in front of Maverick who was completely thrown off by his presence as he came from out of nowhere. His narrowed eyes opened to reveal his killer red pupils.

"Who's he?" Solange questions shocked by his entrance.

"Well now, that wasn't how this was supposed to go." Ryura says teasingly.

Melody eyed the man in front of Maverick as everything about him screamed to run away. She tried to move but the pain continued to shoot through her body.

"Who the hell are you?" Boreas growled out.

Ryura smirked with a sigh. "Ah, such a waste of a plan." He used the head of his sheathed sword to jab it into the gut of Maverick as she was looking to speak. Her eyes went wide at the sudden impact as the blast from the sheathed sword sent her flying back, she hit slamming hard into one of the trees, knocking her out.

"Maverick!" Callisto ran over to her.

"Oh no!" Sophie quickly followed with Minoru to check on her.

Jason looked at this wide eyed, he snaps his attention back ahead. "What the heck is your problem?" Jason shouts back at him in anger. "Who are you?"

Ryura looked back at the angry faces and smirked. "Aren't those some nice scowls. But I think I can get an even more angry look then that from all of you."

Cassidy glared ahead, her blue flames gathered on her clenched fist.

Master Vaud stepped forward. "They asked you a question, now who are you? And I suggest you talk quickly."

"A dead man is what he is." A cold blue frost shot up from Boreas fist.

Jason nodded. "Got that right."

Grace held a hand in front of him and Jason to keep the boys at bay for a second. "Watch it." Ryura eyes had a killer look but the teasing smile on his lips was a sneaky one. "He wants you to attack him and that's one strong sword in his hand." Her look turned serious. _"He didn't even unsheathed his sword and it still had that much power behind it. That's exactly why Cassidy hasn't moved yet either."_

Ryura looked at them and shortly raised a brow. "I'm sorry, does it look like I answer to humans about who I am?"

Sophie was stooped down at the side of Maverick as the upper body of her laid in Callisto arms.

"Well you just touched one of our friends so you better start looking like you do answer to us." Enzo glared at Ryura. _"I don't like his presence and it's clear as day that he isn't a human..."_

"What I just did to Hell Angel over there was simply child's play." He scoffs. "If you think that is all I'm going to do then you're sadly mistaken." Ryura eyes turned into slits as they locked eyes with Boreas. "Especially to something as lowly as you."

"What?" Boreas snapped, he took off towards him. "I'll wipe that smug smirk right off your face!"

"Boreas wait!" Master Vaud yelled for him.

Ryura quickly moved and appeared behind Melody who went wide eyed from feeling his presence. Boreas almost lost his footing due to how quick he was. Melody gasped when the sheathed sword went around her neck as he used that to pull her up and back against him. This made her let out a cry of pain from her sore body being moved so fast.

"Get your hands off her right now." Boreas said in a dark tone as it was his turn to have a cold glare in his eyes. "And I'm not asking you."

"Melody hang in there!" Glory calls out to her.

Ryura smirked, Boreas took a step making him tighten his hold. "I wouldn't do that DeWinter. If I were all of you I wouldn't even think about taking another step. Poor Melody here has been through a lot already and I would hate to have to cause her anymore pain then she is already in." He looked to the side to see Melody pained expression and her struggling to breathe. "For you to have such a pretty face it almost saddens me to see it so bruised." Ryura kept his look on them as he pressed the side of his face against hers which only angered everyone even more. "I never knew a half breed would be so important to humans. I have been observing this for myself as well but Hunter told me a little bit about it himself."

"Hunter?" Master Vaud gasped, his look turned serious. "I see. Did he put you up to this?"

"Who knows?" Ryura answered honestly. "I can't say it isn't anything here that I don't want. In fact, I already got it, so I could just leave right now."

"Not happening." Enzo cut off that theory.

"Actually it could happen and I could leave but then I would miss all the fun." Ryura teased. "There is so much left that hasn't been said." He smirked looking at Boreas. "The child of the great Ice Dragon, Azura. Little Boreas DeWinter, I can't believe they actually named you that. But to think that you and Melody are friends is very amusing to me but I knew it would happen, given the history there."

"What 'history' are you yammering on about?" Boreas glares. "Do you know where Azura is, is that what your saying?"

"Oh I know a lot more then that." Ryura says to him. He tucked an arm around Melody's waist which made everyone give infuriated looks at him. The wide eyed angry looks in Boreas and Jason eyes was one that wouldn't be forgotten as this made Ryura smirk at their reaction. "But to tell you everything would kind of take the sport out of all of this. And I think Melody here is fading out on me to but with all she had to take, I don't blame her. I mean look at the pain." Melody struggled but was still unable to move as her pained whimpers could be heard. They rung through the ears of Boreas making his fist shake and tighten to the point his knuckles showed white. Ryura gripped her hip which had a burned bruise on the side, Melody croaked out a cry of pain. "Poor, poor, thing. You know if I were you Master Vaud, I would start teaching your kids a little more then basic spells. Unless you're ready to see their blood splattered everywhere." Vaud glared darkly at Ryura for his words. "The hell for you all has just begun. I almost feel bad for you considering I know what comes after this but I also can't wait."

"You should only feel bad for yourself!" Jason shouts. A large brown circle rotated under his feet as he slammed his hand down on it. " **Earth Columns!** "

Columns and blocks of earth shoot upward from underneath the ground as one came up from under Ryura. This made him growl in annoyance but throw Melody off to the side and jump off the column.

Master Vaud quickly teleported into mid air and caught her carefully.

Boreas, Cassidy along with Jason had all jumped up above him. All three of them yelled as they threw in sync attacks at him.

Ryura with ease showed his sword, it sucked in their attacks with a bright light.

"What in the-" Boreas eyes widened.

Cassidy watched the attack disappear in shock.

"His sheath can be used as a rickashay?" Grace questions in disbelief. _"But how?"_

"Everybody get down!" Jason shouts.

Their attack shot back out at them, Jason and Boreas both tackled Cassidy down. Enzo used his **Territory Room** to keep the group with Maverick safe. Solange grabbed Elm and pulls Glory as they hit the deck as well.

A bright light followed by a loud explosion sounded off in the park as the others took cover from it.

The smoke cleared up to show the damaged park but Ryura was now gone.

"Is everyone alright?" Master Vaud dropped to the ground still holding Melody.

Glory rubbed her head with a wince. "Define alright?"

Jason looked up. "That guy is gone."

"I haven't seen a sheathed sword be used as a rickashay before." Grace walked to stand near Master Vaud. "Almost makes me wonder how strong that sword is without its sheath. And where exactly did he get it from, it almost looked ancient."

"That smug little." Boreas fist clenched against the ground. His fist slammed down hard in the concrete to create a dent and send rubble flying up. "Oh he's gonna pay big time."

Cassidy stood up. "Well 'he' and Hunter are gonna have to wait." She looked back with sad eyes.

Jason and Boreas turned back to see the situation at hand as Melody was now completely unconscious in the arms of Master Vaud. Maverick was still knocked out from the strong blow that Ryura gave to her when he made his entrance. The good things is her clothes were back to normal but her hair length and her wings were still the same.

"We better get them back to the Guild." Grace walked over. "And in the meantime you can all explain exactly what happened. Lets hope you can before I find and knock a certain Cosmic Dragon Slayer lights out." She walked off with a grumble.

"For once, I agree." Cassidy follows.

Jason looked down to the ground before up at the sky in thought.

Boreas looked at both Maverick and Melody with sad eyes as his mind flashed back to Ryura. The vein in his arms showed from the thought of the guy as his jaw clenched.

 **{ Later, in the Guild Hall's infirmary }**

Jane sighs as she looked back at the many beds. Melody was on side as Maverick was on the other both bandaged up and now in robes.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Minoru asks with a worried look.

"Maverick will be okay in due time, the blow of the tree and shock is what mostly knocked her out. Melody will be fine too but she won't be up for a very long time. That fight with Maverick and her not being in Angel Form to stop her strong attacks did take a huge toll on her. I was able to get some of the bruising and swelling down. Now her healing is up to the rest of her body but I will watch over them for now." Jane looked over at Enzo and Minoru. "What about the town?"

"A mess and currently being evacuated by some of our members. The mayor doesn't want a wrecked town but he doesn't want anymore people to get hurt. Not only that but if we tear this town up looking for Hunter then nobody wants to be in it really." Enzo explains as he shoved a hand in his pants pocket. "Master Vaud hit his limit and so have we. What he made Maverick due to Melody is unforgivable and bringing that creep Ryura around makes it no better."

Jane nodded. "If anybody knows what he is doing it is Master Vaud. I trust his judgement, but I'm going downstairs and see if there is anymore stuff I could use. I wasn't really prepared for any of this but it might be something lying around."

"I'll help you by looking in the closets down the hall." Minoru followed her out.

"I'm gonna head back downstairs with you then." Enzo walks out with them.

The door to the infirmary closed shut, Maverick shot up from the bed in a rush. Her heavy breathing calmed down when she saw where she was.

One of her black wings covered around her which made her gasp, her look turned down into a frown. Maverick looked down at her hands.

"So it wasn't a dream after all..." Maverick mumbles. The unsettled rustling by Melody caught her attention as she saw her on the other side of the room. This made Maverick get up but wince in pain as she did, her bare feet walked across the floor and over to Melody's bed side. A hurt feeling came to her chest when she saw her bandaged up on her arms and her wrist. The bruises of their fight were shown as nothing but pain was written across Melody face as she slept. "I am sorry Melody...I never meant to..." Maverick stopped her sentence and looked down as tears fell out. "Please forgive me." Maverick says as she continued to look down at her.

The more she did the more her heart itself hurted. All the hurt faces of her friends came back to haunt her as it was one in particular. She saw the look Callisto gave her flames and she remembered that fire was one of his fears and a magic he hated.

"I am now something he hates." Her voice cracked as it came out lowly. "I hurt them, all of them...just like Ivin did to me." Maverick eyes lowered sadly as she stepped back and continued walking backwards to the window. "This isn't the magic I wanted. Not if the people I care about get hurt by it or are even scared of me. I wanted magic so bad but, I couldn't even control it.." She shook her head. "I can't face any of them, I can't!"

Maverick used the open window of the infirmary to jump up and get out. It took her a second but her wings allowed her to fly off in the sky. The smoke and damage of her attacks could be seen. Maverick looked down at what she did in horror as the sounds from earlier of people screaming and kids crying filled her ears.

She clasped her hands over teary eyes and continued to fly away from everything and everyone...

 **{ Meanwhile, downstairs in the Guild Hall }**

The entire Guild was talking about the situation at hand as people were still working on getting all of the towns people evacuated. This Spring Festival was starting to go up in flames and since after the Maverick situation, that couldn't be anymore true.

"How are they doing up there?" Cassidy says walking over to Grace and Jane who had stopped their conversation.

"Better then they were when you brought them in, I can say that." Jane says, she looked at Cassidy. "Any sights of Hunter or that other guy you all ran into?"

"No." Cassidy sighs. "I honestly don't know what the hell is going on but I know Hunter just ticked Master Vaud last nerve."

Grace smirked. "Means that somebody is finally getting the boot. But what about Chris and his team?"

"They called in not to long ago." Jane says. "All of them are fine and coming home. They are trying to get back here as fast as they can."

"At least that's some good news." Grace closed her eyes. "How are all of them over there holding up?"

Cassidy looked over at Jason and the group with a sad expression. "Not so well."

"Can't say I blame them." Jane admits. "We all are having a rough time with this."

The doors to the Guild opened as Naila had walked inside which caught a lot of people's attention. When they saw it was only her and not Hunter they went back to their conversation.

"Look, there she is." Solange points behind Jason. "I told you she was okay."

"I never asked you if she was" Jason retorts.

"I still told you." Solange adds in.

Jason got up from his chair when Naila walked over to him. "About time you come here. Do you need a notice of when the town is being attacked or something, where were you anyway?"

"No where." Naila says plainly. "Just home. When I heard everything going on I came out but saw some people that needed help and I couldn't just leave them."

 _"Jason get away from me!"_ Naila shouts from inside her head. _"Please, I don't have any control, you have got to notice something off about me please! None of you are safe right now!"_

Jason eyed her. "Yeah, that's true."

 _"No!"_ Naila cries out. _"Master Vaud is in danger! Jason!"_

"Maverick is gone!" Minoru ran down the steps with Enzo catching people's attention.

Sophie abruptly stood up. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I thought she was asleep." Callisto walks over.

"She was but when I went back to check on them, Maverick was gone." Enzo says.

"No, she probably remembered everything." Sophie fist clenched. "I gotta go find her." She walked off to the door.

"Sophie wait." Master Vaud called after her as he came from the second level of the Guild.

"I can't wait. Not with Hunter still out there and not with Maverick in the state that she is in, she needs somebody right now." Sophie says back to her. "I'm not standing around."

"I was going to say take somebody with you." Master Vaud says. Sophie looked at him shocked as he flashed her a small smile.

"I'm going with her." Callisto states.

"Good." Master Vaud nodded. "Please be careful you two, I mean it."

"Got it." Sophie nods.

The two of them ran out the Guild to go after Maverick.

"Are you sure we should let them just go with Hunter out there?" Cassidy questioned Master Vuad who kept his stern gaze ahead.

"We have no choice but to let them go and find her." Master Vaud says.

Boreas stayed quiet until his nose caught a scent and looked to the steps to see Melody now at the bottom. "Mel." His eyes widened as he stood up.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Solange quickly ran over and puts Melody's arm around her and helped her over to the table.

"I sensed Maverick was gone after you all left, I have to go after her." Melody winced in pain and favored her side.

"But you can't." Jane says. "Melody you're to hurt and shouldn't even be moving right now. Sophie and Callisto went out to look for her."

"The only person that can understand what she is feeling is me." Melody says sternly. "I have to go out there. She needs to know I'm okay and what she did wasn't her fault."

Grace saw her look. "We understand that but we can't have you getting more hurt with Hunter somewhere out there."

"Now why would I be out there when the fun is in here?" Hunter voice rang out through the hall with a deep chuckle.

Everybody eyes went wide at the sound of his voice.

Elm shook as he hid behind Glory in fear. "I hear but I don't see."

They turned their attention over to the newly built stage. Hunter jump down on the center of stage to make his presence known as the glares of everybody was now seen clearly.

Master Vaud cold glare stayed on him. "You."

Hunter smirked at him. "Well, well, here we go again huh Master Vaud? But I got a feeling things are gonna go a lot different between the two of us..."

The entire Guild stares him down.

All the magic power from Hunter and Master Vaud leaked off each other as they had a stare down.

Cassidy watched this. "Hunter..."

Naila eyes lowered, she slowly smirked to herself as she whispered. "Let the hell begin..."

* * *

 **That was chapter 31! Sorry for going over the normal chapter length but it was just certain things I couldn't really leave out in this. But it looks like Hunter is done playing in the Shadows and ready to play with the real ones instead ( See what I did there? lol ) But anyway, congrats to Maverick, the Angel Fighter from Hell. The blazing haired, flamed Princess. And it turns out Maverick's real last name and her mothers name is Odelia. Not to mention she was killed by Melody's mother? Now that is some interesting stuff but I promise you the secrets behind Maverick will blow your freaking mind in the future and it will all make sense. Which is why I say to re read or pay attention to little things, they come into play at some point. But Ryura met some of the Guild and already made Boreas hit list and he seems to now be more interested in Melody. I wonder if what she had written in her book had anything to do with that? But Melody is still badly hurt, Maverick ran away, and Naila is screaming for help but no one can hear her, what's going on? I guess we will find out next time, leave a review with your thoughts and see you guys soon. And I hope this update wasn't to long story wise and you weren't waiting to long for it either. Also don't forget to check out the movie trailer!**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 3: -Walking Proud- ( By, Ayumi Hamasaki )**

 **Chapter Thirty Two- A Broken Family**


	34. Chapter Thirty Two- A Broken Family Pt 1

**{Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild, story plot, and OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N:** **Hello everyone! First of all I am glad people read and liked the preview for the small movie coming out in the Winter, I promise that your not gonna want to miss it. As for what time frame it takes place in will have to be a secret for now. But if you haven't checked it out yet then I do suggest you do because it will be the first time Shadow Dimir and Fairy Tail team up together in a movie, of course the main focus is the Shadow Dimir characters but your favorite Fairy Tail characters will just be involved. The plot line for this is gonna be WILD and something you won't want to miss. I do just hope people like it after me and my friends do all the work with the plots and of course fights that will be happening.**

 **But anyway, I do want to remind people again that after this Arc, my story will be going on a two month break. The only reason for that is because I will be opening up Villain OC's again and since my story has grown, I have gotten just a little picky on OC's. I have things planned and just want to make sure they fit and if they don't then I can't use them. Another reason I'm going on break is to give my brain a rest for the next Arc after the 'Spring Festival Arc'. I want to make sure I'm doing things right with my story so I have to re read, and just reevaluate to see what Arc to bring up next. Not to mention work on the movie with a couple of my good friends who are basically my co-authors for Shadow Dimir.** **But do not worry, while the story itself is on break that doesn't mean other fun chapters, and adventures won't be still uploaded. Like I said in a previous chapter, I will be making a separate story called 'Shadow Dimir OVA'. That will be where the funny and just random chapters will be uploaded. I mean they will all be very different and have really zero to do with the main story. Some of them will be small adventures, our favorite characters going to a place called Shadow Academy, amusement parks, weird jobs, etc. I mean just a lot of crazy stuff and it's something fun to do while the story is on break. So do check it out when that time comes and to make sure you get an alert about it, just follow me.**

 **Anyway I do want to thank you guys for leaving me a review as well. I even see some people who have been busy had finally came back to the story, welcome back! I of all people know how hard it is and we all have personal lives so thanks for just remembering me and my story. I'm happy everyone is enjoying the Arc so far but we are just getting started as I said before, this one will be longer then the first. But onto the story.**

 **New Update Question: How do you guys feel about the 'Shadow Dimir OVA'S'? Would it be something that you guys would enjoy while the story is on break? ( I just want to make sure my readers are okay with the idea before I put it into full action )**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 3: -Sync- ( By, lol )**

* * *

 **{Chapter Thirty Two- A Broken Family}**

Everybody looked on between both Hunter and Master Vaud as their tension filled the entire Guild and they all could feel it.

"You care to explain yourself? Although it really won't do you any good at this moment." Master Vaud put a hand in his pocket, his fist stayed tightened by his side. "As far as I see it. You really aren't apart of this Guild anymore, not after what you have done."

"What I've done?" Hunter smirks, he lets out a scoff. "Oh I have done nothing yet I can assure you. The only thing I did was make little Melody over there reveal the truth to Maverick."

"Funny, the only lips that were moving at the time was yours." Solange spoke.

Hunter glared over at her. "Look who is finally speaking up. You may be a Dragon Slayer to kid but I would strongly advise you to shut your mouth."

"And if she doesn't?" Boreas growled at him.

"Well you shouldn't be asking me that, that question is for another person." Hunter shrugs it off as he looked back to Master Vaud. "So you're finally having the backbone to kick me out huh? Even though I could care less, I mean it isn't like I saw any of you pathetic things as family, or even friends. The sight of you all sometimes really makes me sick, why do you think I stay gone all the time?" They all shot him dirty looks for saying this. "I mean face it Vaud, without your sister Siya around. This Guild and even you are more pathetic then it was when it was created." Master Vaud fist shook in anger. "At least with your sister it had a shot to becoming something good. Now that was a woman that knew strength but then she died and left it to the worst person she could, you." Hunter laughed.

"You need to stop it Hunter." Jane says to him with a sad look. "Why don't you just leave? You made it clear to everybody in here that you don't want to be in here."

"And we don't want you here." Javael said bluntly making people look at him in shock. "The fact you can stand up there and disrespect the same person that gave you a second chance is disgusting."

Hunter waved it off. "I know, I know, I'm terrible aren't I?" He said sarcastically. "But your right Jane, I don't want to be here, at least not with all of you. I'm here for one thing and that is for Master Vaud over there to not only bow down to me but hand over the Guild in exchange for peace."

They all gasped in shock, Master Vaud eyes had went wide with his words.

"He's gotta be joking, right?" Jason questioned still shocked.

Grace raised a brow. "Are you out your mind?"

"Mmm, not yet." Hunter says.

Master Vaud scoffed at the ridiculous offer. "What on earth makes you think I would ever bow down to you? Let alone hand over something like Shadow Dimir to somebody with a heart like yours. If there is even one there."

"To make it better of course." Hunter held his arms out. "I would turn this Guild into one of the most feared in Fiore and it all starts with getting each and everyone of these little brats out of here. Especially Boreas and his little gang over there." This made them all glare daggers at him. "Face the facts! This Guild is nothing without your sister and it is time you hit the road and give it to somebody better and stronger then you." His frown went up into a smirk. "And like I said, it would save you from worse pain."

"You can forget it." Master Vaud says sternly, he opened his eyes to glare darkly at Hunter. "I would never hand over my Guild to somebody like you, or anyone for that matter. The only way that would happen is if I die or you take it from me and I promise you." A black shadow tattoo started to slowly form on his forearms. "...The very last thing you want is a war with me Hunter."

"Actually." Hunter eyes showed amusement. "I was hoping for it. If it's one thing I live for is causing pain to anything or anyone. I gave you your one way ticket out of this but I guess you want to force my hand."

"No you actually forced mine." Master Vaud with ease swiped his hand to the left. People in the Guild gasped when shadows raced on the floor boards as they stepped back in shock. The shadows slid up on stage and around Hunter's feet. "I need all of you to get out of here..."

"But-" Cassidy went to speak.

"Now!" Master Vaud shouts back at them. "Javael, you, Uma, and Aidan take one half of the Guild and make sure people are out of the town. The rest of you just need to get far away from here!"

Javael went to speak but simply nodded when he saw the look in Master Vaud's eye. "Alright."

"Come on people let's go!" Aidan shouts and motions to the door.

Some of the other Guild members quickly ran out and started to follow the group of Javael, Uma, and Aidan.

"The rest of you go!" Master Vaud took off from the floor.

"Not happening!" Boreas yelled up at him. "There is no way I'm leaving! I'm a Dragon Slayer Master Vaud, so let me fight him!"

"Boreas I am not asking you, I'm telling you!" Master Vaud yells back at him.

Hunter watched him come to him. "Play time already huh?" Hunter jumps up and takes off.

Both men collided sending off a massive wave of power that sent the rest of everybody falling back. A huge black and white light went off as the two sides of power grew wider. Elm fell against one of the pillars, he rubbed his head until Glory fell back crushing him against it.

Master Vaud gathered magic in his free hand as Hunter did the same. They sent their attacks over the other as the power above them collided.

A hit from his attack had sent Master Vaud back but Hunter received a hit to his shoulder that made him back away.

Hunter's body glowed white in color. " **Meteor Charge**!"

Master Vaud eyes widened when Hunter speed increased as he started bouncing off the walls to shake him up.

Minoru looks on in shock. "He's fast."

Enzo shakes his head. "Not that fast."

Hunter appeared on the side of Master Vaud who instantly vanished, Hunter went wide eyed in shock. Master Vaud rose up from the shadow on the floor as his hands were already in motion.

"Now wasn't that a neat little trick." Hunter looks down at him in amusement.

Master Vaud lowered his index and pointer fingers to touch the floor, he made the same gestures with his other hand and pointed them to the sky.

The shadows that were on the stage sprung up and back towards Master Vaud, a large black magic circle formed in front of him. Everybody looked around at how dark the Guild hall was getting from his magic being used.

A large shadow beam shot out towards Hunter, this made him smirk as he inhaled.

 **"Cosmic Dragon**... **Star Roar**!" Hunter released a powerful blast made out of light and shot it down at him.

Both attacks hit each other dead on causing an explosion as a bright light went off. This made the Guild hall shake and everybody protect their heads from the rubble that fell.

Master Vaud looked back at them. "I thought I told you all to leave! This is something I have to deal with, not you!"

"We are not leaving you here with him!" Jason says back.

"I am your Master and the rest of you will do what I say, now get out of here!" Master Vaud argues.

Cassidy shook her head as she didn't want to leave but the only reason Master Vaud was having some restraint was because they were still inside. If they weren't still there then things would be a lot worse and it wouldn't even be a Guild hall there for that matter.

"We have to go, now." Cassidy kept her gaze ahead. "All we are doing is being in his way at this point."

"I know." Grace closed her eyes. "Come on the rest of you, it's time to go! Master Vaud can handle this himself."

"What?!" Boreas yells. "I am not leav-agh, Grace!"

Grace had yanked him by his collar. "Yes you are. All of us are leaving, so let's go!"

Master Vaud gave a small smile back to Cassidy and Grace. _"Thank you two..."_

"Aww don't leave now kids." Hunter spoke. "I wouldn't want you to miss this!"

Master Vaud snapped his head back just in time to see him coming down to him with his fist ready. Hunter landed a fist to his gut and took them both back up into the air. Master Vaud slammed his palm against the chest of Hunter as a dark blast went off between both men.

Hunter glared as he flew back, he gathered his magic in his hand before shooting out towards him. The blast hit Master Vaud full on making Hunter laugh.

"No!" Melody yells.

Hunter looks back down at them, he lets out his roar and dragged it across the Guild floor.

Naila just watched as the attack was coming her way.

"Why are you standing there, get down!" Jason tackled her out of the way.

Grace quickly turned around while still holding Boreas, she grabs up Elm and Glory in her arm and jumps out the way. Jane tackled Minoru over one of the tables to avoid it. Kagato and Jason had dived out the way just in time.

Solange ran when she saw how close it was getting. "Melody!" She grabbed a hold of an injured Melody and took a dive to the floor.

The rest of everybody was blown back but not to much damage was done. A big black beam cut Hunter's short causing an explosion that wrecked some of the walls inside the Guild. Hunter snapped his attention upwards as he saw Master Vaud had used his Shadow like ability's to get away from his blast again. The most thing he noticed was that there was still a little damage done to him.

Master Vaud jumped down to land on the floor, he slammed a hand on the floor creating a massive black magic circle under him.

"Catch him..." Master Vaud mumbles.

More Shadows had came from up the floorboards and walls and went straight for Hunter.

"Haven't seen him this pissed off since Twilight Ogre." Kagato mumbles as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, no kidding." Enzo says with a scoff.

Hunter lightly moved and avoided the shadows that shot out towards him. Some of them shot up from stage to his surprise and yanked him down from behind and onto the stage with a slam. Hunter stood up with a glare but the shadows started wrapping tightly around his body and squeezing him and to keep him bounded.

Master Vaud moved his hands to add more pressure, Hunter had to admit that Great Wizard saint title wasn't for show. He packed a lot of magic and strength behind him. Master Vaud snapped his fingers three times, three black magic circles formed in front of him like a cannon.

A bigger magic circle appeared over Hunter with ease and rotated above him. A lot of people drew back from the magic power coming from off Master Vaud himself as his pupils were jet black and the tattoo on his forearm glowed.

Cassidy looked at this with worry but her eyes went to Hunter who didn't seem fazed. _"Why isn't he fighting back anymore..."_

"Well look who finally stopped joking around?" Hunter smirked. "I was beginning to think you were a soft Master but it turns out I just needed to piss you off to get this reaction. I wonder what would have been like if your little kids weren't in here..." He noticed the glare given to him when he mentioned it. "What? You didn't think I notice you holding back? And for what? Because you didn't want any of them to get hurt, is that it? I mean do you see where feelings and thinking of others get you Vaud...it gets you nowhere."

"You know I have let you slide time after time. Thinking somewhere it would sink in your head that what your looking for is not out there. I held back to avoid hurting my Guild and of course the people inside of it, I will not injure them because of you." Master Vaud says with a glare. "When is it ever going to sink into that head of yours that being strong and having power isn't everything!" He grits out. "Do you know how many people wish they could get rid of the power that they have because it's to dangerous? Or it harmed and killed people they care about?" Melody eyes went down to the floor sadly along with Solange who clenched her fist against her dress.

"Well that is their problem. I know what my power can to do and ever since then I have doing just that by taking down anybody that is below me." Hunter retorts. "To people who actually wanna make a name for themselves out there, power is everything. You idiots have no idea what real power lies outside of here and if you ever came face to face with it, you'd be dead by now-"

"That's where you're wrong." Master Vaud cuts him off. "You need more then power to keep going. Eventually your going to see that you are missing something and that's what I was trying to show you." He stares at him. "I guess you're to blinded but being blinded by your own personal problems has nothing to do what you have caused. I will no longer allow your reckless actions to cause anymore damage to this Guild and anyone in it. You don't want to be in what you call a weak Guild anymore? Then as I said before, you are no longer apart of it and you can forget about getting your hands on it. And you don't have to worry about getting out, I will be helping you with that personally...because I am done with you and so is everyone else."

Hunter laughs. "You got it all put together don't yah?" He closes his eyes as his laughter died down. "Very well, I see how things are gonna be now. But I wouldn't get rid of me yet Vaud because the fun is just about to start for me." Hunter's magic circle stirred under his feet which showed off a light. "I do have to say this to you though, I am not the one you really need to be worried about. If anything you need to have eyes in the back of your head, you never know when one of your so called kids might stab you in the back."

"None of us would do anything like that!" Boreas yells at him.

Master Vaud eyes turned to slits. "What are you talking about Hun-ack!"

His words was cut off as the sound of a sword piercing skin sounded through the Guild hall. It felt like slow motion as everybody turned around wide eyed to see something they wish wasn't real.

Cassidy eyes went completely wide. "N-No..."

Master Vaud had a weird shaped sword right through his gut as Naila stood behind him with her hands still on the weapon. Boreas was speechless as nothing but stutters were coming out. Jason was in complete shock and mostly lost as to why would somebody like Naila do this.

The magic circles disappeared as so did the shadows. They released Hunter and went away as the light to the Guild was returning.

Master Vaud looked down wide eyed at the huge blood stain as he had even coughed up some blood. His gaze went back to Naila who kept her head down the entire time.

"N-Nai-Naila..." Master Vaud choked out. "W-Wh."

Naila snatched the sword back out quickly, Master Vaud fell to his knees.

"Master Vaud!" Jane screams out, she quickly ran over to him in a hurry.

"Have you lost your mind Naila?!" Grace yelled at Naila who ignored her.

Hunter smirked. "End him.."

Naila raised the sword with a dark look.

"Stop it!" Jason called out.

Enzo and Jason both tackled her down to the floor.

Jane caught Master Vaud as he dropped to his hands and knees holding his wound. It was something different about it, he felt like his insides were burning as if it the sword itself was poison of some sort.

Naila used her foot to get it under Jason and kick him off which sent him flying. Enzo was in shock when his arm was grabbed while she got to her feet. As Jason was getting back up, Naila threw Enzo in his direction.

"Whoa!" Enzo lets out.

"Jason look out!" Boreas yells.

"Huh?" Jason looked up, Enzo landed right into him as both guys hit the ground.

Naila looked back to Master Vaud and walked over to him and Jane with the sword still in hand.

Jane looked up at her teary eyed. "Naila snap out of it!"

Naila again ignored her, she went to bring her sword down but it was stopped by the swords of Cassidy and Grace. They both struggled against her grip as Naila moved forward which pushed them back.

"When the heck did she get so strong?" Grace grits out. She saw the dark look in Naila's eye but also noticed the glowing purple choker around her neck. _"What is that..."_

"Remember, it isn't her." Cassidy bites out.

Naila broke away from them, Grace went to bring her sword down but was quickly stopped by a sharp kick in the gut. Grace eyes went wide at the sudden quickness, winds wrapped around Naila's foot and blew Grace back.

Grace landed into both Jason and Enzo with a scream as all three of them went falling down to the ground. Cassidy looked to catch her off guard but Naila whipped around just in time to connect her sword against hers.

Cassidy and Naila collided swords back and forth to get the upper hand on the other, they locked swords again.

"Naila you have to listen to me!" Cassidy tries to push her back but it was having no effect. "I don't know what he did to you but you have to fight back and snap out of it. Don't you hear me!"

 _"I hear you Cassidy but I can't do anything!"_ Naila shouts from inside her head. _"I can't control my body or anything, please get away from me!"_

"Naila...please." Cassidy grits out. "Snap-out-of-it."

"Why should she?" The voice of Naila spoke but it was clear that it wasn't her. "After all Cassidy, you kept a big secret from her." Cassidy eyes widened at the mention of it. "Now everything that happens to the both of them is on your hands. Such a bad friend you are..." She giggled.

Cassidy let her guard down, Naila took the chance to break away and land a sharp kick to her side. A gray magic circle rotated as a large blast of whirlwinds blew Cassidy away.

"Cassie!" Melody calls out for her. All she wanted to do was help them but her body barely would let her stand, let alone take a hit from anyone.

Cassidy went slamming into one of the table breaking it in the process. Naila lets her foot down to glare back at everybody who looked at her in absolute shock and fear.

 _"Cassidy!"_ Naila cries. _"Please stop, make it stop! I don't want to do this!"_

"Since when can Naila use a sword?" Elm questioned in shock.

"She can't." Glory glares. "That means..."

"That isn't Naila." Solange looks back.

Hunter laughed at the sight. "I assure that is Naila." The sword in her hand had disappeared. Naila started to grow dizzy as her footing stumbled before she fell down to the floor. "Well actually...she is now a little play toy."

"Say what?" Jason growled, he rubbed his head as he got off the floor.

Glory transformed into her human form as she jogged over to Naila, she took careful steps to her. When she saw Naila was unconscious she kneeled down next to her to see if she could smell on sense anything off. A glowing purple choker chain was locked around her neck as it had a red gem attached to it.

"What is that?" Glory questioned with a stern gaze. _"Wait I know that charm...Puppetry!"_

"What do you mean she is your play toy now? What the hell did you do to her Hunter?" Grace glared at him as she used her sword to kneel up from the rubble. "And you better talk fast you bastard."

"Ooh somebody is mad." Hunter teased, he showed his hand to Naila and Glory as a magic circle appeared over them. This made Glory gasp and look up at it in shock.

"Glory!" Boreas calls out when he saw the circle.

"Now should I tell them what I'm talking about or do you want to do the honors Cassidy? After all..." Hunter eyes narrowed over to her. "it is your secret blondie." Cassidy shakily lifted her body off the table rubble but kept her glare on Hunter. "Don't you think it is time to let everybody including Master Vaud know the exciting secret? I sure do." His eyes lowered into a stern gaze.

"S-Secret?" Master Vaud repeated, he made a face of pain as he let out a painful groan.

"It hurts doesn't it." Hunter says over to him. "A poison Jade sword would do that to you. But yes my dear 'former' Guild Master, a secret."

Boreas looked back at him. "I really had just about enough of you running your mouth for one day."

"You and me both." Jason comes to stand next to him, he cracked his knuckles. "You ready?"

"Been ready." Boreas took a stance.

"I would calm down over there." Hunter warns. "Especially you Boreas, unless you want that little cat girl blown away in front of your face." Boreas eyes went wide in anger as he growled at him, Jason fist clenched in anger but both of them stayed in place. A low light red magic circle rotated on the stage floor next to Hunter. "Good boys, that's more like it. Now since the rest of you will be dead in a couple of hours, let me explain why Naila there is now under my watch. When that sun sets tonight, I will release the Grand Spell of Shadow Dimir, Call of the Shadows."

The entire Guild gasped in shock and fear as just the mention of it sent a chill through them.

"There is n-no way you can perf-orm that spell." Master Vaud looked up at him with a painful glare. "Only myself and S-Siya can use Call of the Shadows. It's i-impossible.."

"Not to mention that spell is forbidden." Kagato reminds Hunter. "Using something like that could cause damage to the entire town of Fiore."

"That's exactly why I want to use it." Hunter smirked, he wagged a finger at Vaud. "And I of course enjoy this, but to burst your bubble their Vaud, there is another way. I found out how to use that spell without you."

Master Vaud went wide eyed. "A-Another way? Impossible, t-there can't be."

"Oh it is, do you want to pick it up from here Cassidy or should I keep going?" Hunter looked over at her amused.

"I swear you are..." Blue Phoenix flames covered Cassidy fist as her cold eyes were on Hunter. "Not-another-word."

"It's gonna come out eventually sweetheart, might as well let today be the day. After all it really is you and everybody else's last day." Hunter says casually.

"You can not release that spell!" Master Vaud shouts at him. "There is a very reason that spell is not supposed to be used-ah." He held his wound with a hiss and dropped back down.

"Master." Jane grabbed a hold of him in concern.

Hunter looked on in satisfaction at his pain. "I am very aware of what power lies behind Call of the Shadows, Vaud. That is the very reason why I am going to release it to Fiore and let them see it's power next."

"There is no other way, just like he said." Grace glares. "You have the face of one and are already known for being a liar so why should we really believe anything you say? You are not Master Siya or Master Vaud, and everybody knows that nobody but them can use something like that."

"Not even the other sibling?" Hunter raised a brow, it was everybody's turn to look at him weird for this but Cassidy kept her head low. "Do any of you know Vauds last name?" They all continued to look at him crazy for this as they knew his last name but didn't see the point. "His full name is Vaud Vayer."

Enzo eyes turned to slits. "We know that already..."

Hunter smirked. "Of course you all do. But I bet none of you or even she knew for that matter, that Vayer is the is the last name of little Naila back there as well.."

"What?" Jason eyes went wide.

"No way." Boreas looked back at Naila and Glory.

Hunter slowly started to grin. "Meet Naila Vayer, the third and last sibling of the Vayer kids."

Master Vaud felt like his entire world stopped as his eyes widened. The feelings he had when Naila came around reminded him to much of Siya. It was a reason that he kept getting sudden visions from just touching or even looking at her, but how could he have another sister that he wasn't aware of? And a younger one at that? The better question ran through his mind was where were the memories of Naila in his mind and why wasn't she raised with him and Siya?

"You are such a damn liar, what do you get out of this huh?" Grace shouts.

"You think I'm lying." Hunter looks over at Cassidy and points to her. "Ask her if I'm lying."

Jane looks over at her with sad eyes. "Cassie"

Cassidy kept her head down as the flames around her hands went away. "I-It's true..." Her voice cracked.

Everybody was now in complete shock as it they looked between them.

Master Vaud shocked eyes went back to Naila as the vision from before when he touched her went through his mind.

 _The face was now more clear as it wasn't Siya but a five year old Naila looking at him with a happy smile._

 _"Vaud!" Naila giggled._

Master Vaud continued to stare in shock. "Naila..."

* * *

 **Sorry everyone, I had to break this up into two parts because it was just too many words for me here. So this became a two part deal just for this one time again. But the secret is officially out, Naila is the little sister of Master Vaud which I'm sure some people saw coming. Mostly if you pay attention on the bio as to how Naila would look and how both her appearance and Master Vauds are kinda the same. But hang on because we are not done yet, continue on!**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 3: -Walking Proud- ( By, Ayumi Hamasaki )**

 **Chapter Thirty Three- A Broken Family Pt 2**


	35. Chapter ThirtyThree- A Broken Family Pt2

**{Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my Guild, story plots, and OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated. }**

 **A/N:** **Now you guys know I don't normally do two chapter updates, just not in my nature but I kinda felt like the other chapter was to long so I had to do this in order for people to still see what happened. I know the first chapter was probably short for me but this one is a little longer and I promise it's gonna be one that you will want to read. Do leave a review but other then that, read on guys!**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 3: -Sync- ( By, lol )**

* * *

 **{Chapter Thirty Three- A Broken Family Pt 2}**

Everyone in the Guild was still shock from the bomb that Hunter just dropped. They thought the one with Maverick was bad but other people knew about that. Naila being related to Master Vaud was something that nobody but Cassidy knew and the big question, was why didn't Master Vaud already know?

Master Vaud eyes went over to Cassidy in shock as he wondered how did she tie into all of this with Naila himself.

"Naila...is the little sister of Master Vaud." Solange repeats still in shock.

Glory looked down at Naila in nothing but disbelief and shock. Then she noticed the ring that Naila had on her finger as it was the same one Master Vaud wore. He had explained that only members of their family would wear those rings as it had a certain engravement and spell in them.

Melody blinked a couple times still shocked herself. "You gotta be kidding me."

Boreas eyes lowered. "Just when I thought my nose was playing jokes with me..."

Grace knew it was something but was still in shock that it was something this big. Enzo had looked over at Cassidy who couldn't even look up as he gave this a sad look.

Cassidy fist shook. "I-I'm sorry Master."

Hunter shrugs. "Well there you have it, it's a real shame actually. I mean neither of them knew and I just had Naila practically kill her own big brother. Poor thing, she never really got a chance to know you Vaud." Master Vaud glared back at him as his fist clenched in anger, he started to try and get up. "Just think, another sister that you could not protect? Such a damn pity, but you see Naila is gonna be apart of history just like Siya. With a certain spell I can force her to see my enemies as hers, that's phase one. Phase two...is killing her."

"Kill her?" Minoru glares at him. "Naila didn't do anything to you!"

"No I have to say she didn't." Hunter sighed. "But none the less, I never said the girl is powerful enough to perform it in her normal state. I did however find out that if the last daughter of the Vayer kids is killed, the spell can set itself off automatically as it is almost like a last rage. Now I had to do some major thinking when it came to that, because I always believed that Siya was the only daughter of Vaud's parents. But Cassidy over there proved me wrong, and with some digging I soon figured out that it was all true. Naila was the last sibling of the Vayer children and to release Call of the Shadows, all I have to do is kill her with one death blow. So since we have a lot of work to do until sun down, me and her really have to be going."

"Your crazy if you think we are letting you go anywhere with her." Jason says sternly.

"More like insane." Boreas walked closer. "Naila doesn't belong with you or anybody else but us."

"Even after she took half of you down and you might as well say killed Master Vaud?" Hunter raised a brow.

"You made her do that crap and you know it." Enzo snaps.

Cassidy flames reappeared. "Your not going anywhere with her..." She glared daggers at him.

"You wanna bet all your lives on it." Hunter showed his hand to Naila.

A barrier formed around Naila which made Glory fall back in shock, the barrier started to rise up from the ground.

Master Vaud saw this and went wide eyed. _"No!"_

"Put her down!" Solange ran towards it.

"J-Jane, you have to h-help them." Master Vaud ushers her to go.

"Master your hurt." Jane says down to him. "I have to get you out of here."

"F-Forget about me." Master Vaud pain grew worse as it was all over his face. "Please...y-you have to go get her. Whether Hunter i-is telling the truth or not, we can't loose Naila."

Jane gave him one last look, she nodded slowly. "I agree."

Master Vaud lets her go, Jane got up and quickly ran towards the other side of the room.

Boreas and Jason ran to Hunter to distract him as Solange and Jane, both went for the barrier.

"Didn't I tell you two about having happy feet?" Hunter questions with a raised brow.

"Why don't you just shut up for once!" Boreas inhaled. " **Ice Dragon**... **ROAR**!" A large blizzard shot out from his mouth and towards Hunter.

A white magic circle formed in front of Jason. " **Shard, Blast**!"

Multiple ice shards shot and mixed in with Boreas dragon roar as it continued ahead.

"Isn't that a nice unison raid." Hunter said watching it come to him, he lets out a sigh. "Deal with them, would you."

Ryura jumped down just in time as their attack was quickly absorbed by his sheath again.

"You..." Boreas growled.

"Not this clown again." Jason glared but he looked back to see Naila still in the barrier but Jane and Solange were getting closer.

Ryura sighs. "I swear, you humans never learn your mistakes once."

"Boreas, Jason! Get away!" Grace called out.

"To late for that!" Ryura shouts.

Their attack was sent flying back out all around the hall. While the attack hit some people, it sent off a massive rumble.

Boreas was only blown back by the force of it as the attack itself didn't harm him. Jason was hit a couple of times but used his magic to block the rest of it.

The red magic circle on the floor grew wide, a younger girl who looked no more then twenty appeared out of it. A plain and calm look stayed on her face as her magic circle went away and her half taped white feet touched the floor.

The girl stood at 5'7 with a pretty white skin complexion, narrow shaped eyes with big, crimson red, beautiful pupils. Her fiery orange hair came to an even cut at her waist as her bangs were evenly cut over her eyebrow, two even cut long strands hung by each side of her head. There was streaks of red in her hair as it gave off a neat and shiny look.

She wore a red and white short kimono that hung off her shoulders to show off her D-cup sized cleavage a bit. A red and orange fire lily was place on the side of her head while a white ribbon tied her kimono together in a bow on the side.

"Well look who is right on time." Hunter says. "Glad you could make it on time...Illiana."

Grace glared at the stage. "There is another one here?"

"I don't like her magic energy." Cassidy says.

"Your not the only one." Grace helped Cassidy up off the floor.

Illiana eyes scanned the room for something, she saw Glory and Elm which made her lock her eyes onto them. She gathered her hands together as a orange light went off. A decorative, small, white mirror fitted in her hands and took it's place against her waist.

"Leviticus." She had a calm and soothing tone to her voice. "Seek what I see..." Her crimson red eyes locked onto her target and grew brighter in color. The mirror started to give off a slight tinted red glow inside. "Now grab them."

An thick orange and and red light shot out from the mirror with force which shocked Grace, Cassidy, and Enzo who caught this. It grew and turned more into a laser.

"Did she just tell that mirror what to do?" Enzo questioned in shock.

Cassidy was in shock. _"The hell kind of mirror magic is that?"_

"Glory look out!" Grace took a step to run.

"Ah, ah, ah." Hunter shot out a beam of his magic that struck the floor which blinded and blocked their path off.

Glory was getting to her feet, the blast turned into a hand that grabbed her up and snatched Glory back towards Illiana. This made her scream in shock as it pulled her fast through everybody before anybody could stop it or even realize what was happening.

"Glory!" Elm and Minoru call out in unison.

Minoru ran after her along with Elm but Minoru was faster as she was starting to catch up but Illiana's spell was fast.

"Help me!" Glory yells as she looks back.

"We'll get you, just as soon as we can catch up to you!" Elm says.

"Hang on Glory, I'm coming!" Minoro continues to run.

Ryura appeared in front of Minoru which made her draw back in shock. Another sword came of nowhere as Ryura blocked it with little time he had left.

"Enzo." Minoru looked at him wide eyed.

"Don't stand around!" Enzo struggled his sword against Ryura's. His body was a bit beat up from Hunter's last blast. "Go!"

"Right!" Minrou ran around them.

Ryura glares. "Very useless." Enzo broke away from him to bring his sword back down. Ryura quickly got out of the way to appear behind him in a flash.

Enzo slowly looks back to see Ryura as his cat eye like pupil shimmered, this made Enzo eyes go wide in shock. _"This guy really isn't human."_

Ryura uses his foot to kick Enzo powerfully and hard in the back as this sent him flying forward.

Minoru reached out. "Grab my hand Glory!"

"Behind you!" Elm calls out.

Minoru looked back and quickly went wide eyed. "Wait a minute-ah!"

Enzo landed right into Minrou as both of them were sent to the floor with a yell. Illiana caught this and smiled lowly to herself as she found their pain amusing.

Glory reached out her hand but grabbed a hold of Elm's paw instead.

Minoro looks up. "That's not my hand Glory!" She calls out.

Glory opened her eyes, she went bug eyed to see it was just Elm's paw that she had a hold of. The hand continued to now drag both of them back.

"Boreas!" Glory yelled.

The sounds of Glory and Elm screaming made Boreas and Solange snap their attention to them.

"Solange!" Elm calls for her.

The hand pulled a screaming Elm and Glory back into Illiana's mirror.

"GLORY!"

"ELM!"

Both Boreas and Solange shouted for them in horror as both of them were gone just like that.

Illiana closed her eyes. "That handles that."

Boreas got to his feet. "You just made a real big mistake lady."

"Oh?" Illiana eyes opened to show a cold look in them.

Jane ran over to Naila who was still in the barrier. Solange had to take her attention of Illiana for a brief second as she knew Boreas could handle it when it came down to it.

The two girls were getting closer, two large and thick plant roots shot up from under the floorboards in front of Naila.

"Plant Magic!" Jane eyes widened.

Thorn spikes shot up and tripped up Solange making her fall right into another one that wrapped around her tight.

"These things are pricking me!" Solange tried not to struggle. "I can't move!"

"Hang on Solange!" Jane calls out.

Solange looks back. "Wait Jane, don't come-ahh!"

The thorn pulled her up higher as a normal plant root wrapped around her mouth with a smack. All that could be heard was her muffled screams as the thorns continued to prick her deeper.

Jane was about to go to her, a thorn root hit her from behind in her back out of nowhere. "Ah!" Jane screamed from shock as the thorn took her flying forward.

A bigger plant broke through on the stage with Hunter, a weird flower lowered it's petals as Aria jumped out.

She wore a olive green, heart shaped, backless, halter onesie that had two straps to tie around her neck. A short white frilly skirt and a pair of olive green ballerina slippers that straps went up her ankle.

"Whew, I made it!" Aria rubbed the back of her head. On her forearms she had matching white and green ribbons that went criss cross up to her elbow as her C-cup sized cleavage showed in her top.

"Took you long enough." Hunter scoffs.

"Not my fault." Aria pouts but looks ahead when she heard screaming. "Aww look at that. My babies are having fun with them." She tilts her head with a cute giggle.

Jane got away from the root that hit her in the back.

Three roots shot down, Jane simply hit black flips to avoid them, the last flip she hit propelled her up to miss one by the skin of her teeth. Jane skidded back but had to dodge to the right from one that came down, she rolled away from the others that crashed down.

A regular plant root shot up and wrapped around her leg, Jane gasped in shock. The root threw her up allowing the thorns to bound her wrist together and wrap around both her legs making Jane cry out. All of them were dripping wet with what both girls were assuming and hoping was just water.

Solange was now upside down still struggling to get out. Jane tried moving to find a way out but the results only ended in her getting cut with the thorns.

Aria chuckles at the sight. "Well, well, how are you Janie? You look just as beautiful as ever! Did you miss me?"

Jane eyes went dark. "Aria...I should have known this was your magic." She gritted out. "I swear you-!" The thorns tightened around her legs causing her to scream out in pain.

"Now, now, swearing is a sin." Aria glares with a smile, she waved two of her fingers in Solange and Jane direction. "But let me say hello to you personally Jane and show you just how much I missed you." Aria's fingertips glowed green as she spun around, she stops and shows her hand at them. A white rose appeared on both girls chest which caught their attention. " **One petal**... **two petal**... **three**." Three more roses appeared down the body of Jane making the mage go wide eyed, Aria showed a toothy grin. "Boom you go..."

The roses went off against them with a loud boom making both girls scream as the attack caused an explosion.

All the thorn roots holding them had let them go and went back inside the floor where they came from while both girls fell to the floor.

"Solange! Jane!" Kagato jumped out and caught Solange the best he could.

Jane was still falling until Enzo had caught Jane before anymore damage was done to her. The clothes of both girls were destroyed by the blast done from Aria's **Explosion Roses** as the damage from it was shown on their bodies.

Melody went to move but the pain in her body made her drop back down to one knee. _"Out of all freaking times when I need my magic..."_ Hearing the sound of pain, she looked over to see Master Vaud not to far from her as this made her eyes widened. "Master."

"I would be more worried about yourself." Ryura says from behind her.

Melody turned around wide eyed. "You again..." Her shocked looked finally turned into a glare. "What exactly is it do you want from me?"

Ryura eyes turned to slits as he glared at her. To a normal human they would see her normal appearance but he saw Melody in her true form and it sickened him.

"You truly are the spitting image of your mother." Ryura spat as Melody could easily tell that he wasn't talking about her human mother. "But what I want is that locket around your neck."

Melody held it and drew away from him. "Why?"

Ryura was about to unsheathe his sword. "Maybe you didn't understand me the first time. I said I want the locket around your neck, and I wasn't asking princess."

"Princess?" Melody brows furrowed together. "Just because I'm the daughter of Mason doesn't mean anything. I don't care what she is, but I am not a princess."

Ryura smirks. "Now who said your mother was the only royalty?"

Melody was now confused as she glared daggers at him. Ryura was about to reach his hand out to her but his attention went up to the bright blue light coming his way. A large blast was sent in his direction by Boreas as this made him glare and jump out the way. Melody turned back on hands and knees to look at the blast coming her way in fear as the cold air and light got closer.

Boreas quickly grabbed her up from behind, he flipped up using his magic to blow himself over his own attack. They landed on the other side as the attack exploded back against the wall. Melody finally opened her eyes to look up at him as he had put her down to rest on her knees.

"Stay close." Boreas says down to her. "I don't need to lose anybody else today, especially not to him." Melody heart ached thinking of Glory as she hoped she was okay.

Master Vaud watched the fighting with hurt as the pain on his body grew while a poison scar started to grow up his arms. All he wanted to do was get up and help them and get to Naila but he couldn't do anything. There was no getting out of this without all of them going down. Hunter's team that he had was just too strong and people's minds were to all over the place to actually fight and focus.

"Naila!" Minoru ran to her.

"Aria." Hunter says sternly.

"Way ahead of you." Aria raised both hands. "She is so adorable, it almost makes me sad to do this."

Thorn plants shot out behind Minoru who looked back when she caught this. Her eyes went wide as she turned around to see the thorn plants coming down to her.

"I thought those things were gone!" Minoru yells.

"Watch out!" Kagato shouts.

Minoru dodged each one that shot down like a cat, she missed one and continued going.

"Oh, I like her." Aria laughs wickedly. "But not that much." Her hand shot up to the sky before dead ahead. "This time I want her down!"

Just as Minoru jumped up to Naila, Hunter snapped his hand out making the barrier disappear and reappear by him. Minoru eyes went wide as she saw his trap.

The thorn root hit Minoru sending her hard against one of the pillars to knock her out.

Cassidy and Grace both ran to Hunter. This made him look up at them quickly from the side, they jumped up, Grace had her sword in hand as Cassidy blue flames gathered behind her.

"You two never learn." Hunter says, the barrier lowered and went away as Naila fell in his arms.

Cassidy eyes went wide in anger but she quickly threw the flames to the side making them explode and shake the walls. Grace put her sword away as she jumped back down but winced as the damage from that kick done by Naila was still there.

Melody had managed to crawl over to check on Master Vaud who was getting worse by the second. "Master Vaud hang on!"

Cassidy looked over when she saw this, she glared back at Hunter. "What did you do to him?"

"You mean what did I do?" Ryura answers for him as he stood in front of the stage below. "One of my collections of swords." The sword that Naila used flashed in his hand. " **Poison Jade** , it carries the venom of a demon you all wouldn't dare to look in the eye. You get a cut by that thing and that is it, trust me when I tell you that wound is the least of his worries. The only thing he has to worry about is all that poison traveling through his body right now."

"I knew this had you written all over it." Boreas glared. "Your gonna fix him and I am taking Glory back from that creep standing next to you."

"Creep am I?" Illiana wide grins at the insult as both her fangs showed. "I would watch your mouth you little dirty Dragon before both of those kitty's end up dead." She closed her eyes. "How would you explain the other dead cat to your friend over there, I am curious?"

"I swear." Solange glared ahead at her with a look nobody had seen in a long time. "You hurt Elm and I'll end you..."

Illiana put her head down. "I don't think you have that in you but I'm gonna hold you to that."

Jason kept his glare ahead on all of them. "As far as I see it, Master Vaud's blood is on all your hands and all of you are gonna pay for this."

Ryura smirks. "Who is gonna make us, all of you?" He chuckled at the thought. "Nobody knows the antidote for that poison but me which means your Master...is out of luck."

"The only person out of luck is you!" Boreas ran to him. "We got unfinished business!"

Grace held her side. "You're really gonna hide behind Naila, you are such a coward!"

All Hunter did was laugh in retaliation.

Boreas ran to Ryura who simply showed a hand to him, Boreas took another step as black and white flames shot up from under him. The flames created a massive heat getting people's attention. Boreas tried to use his magic but his face was instantly grabbed by Ryura who had easily glided through them.

Ryura drew closer to Boreas. "I'm going to enjoy how this ends."

Boreas had little time to react, Ryura lit him up in flames, he threw him across the room. Ryura showed a hand to him as a massive waves of his flames hit Boreas dead on making him yell from the burning and impact.

"Boreas!" Melody cried out for him.

Ryura drew a line across the entire Guild with his hand, a line of his flames shot up and blew everybody back and in the air.. The ones checking on Jane and Solange had to take cover from it while still holding the girls. Cassidy and Grace were blown back from each other due to the flames force

Jason ran and tried to catch him off guard, he threw a kick to Ryura but his leg was caught much to his shock. Ryura yanked him closer and used his sword to hit him with a blow to the gut. Just like with Maverick, Jason was shot back and hit the wall hard before falling on the floor.

"Hasn't anybody told you people not to play with fox demons?" Hunter jokes, he threw Naila over his shoulder. "They are very sneaky little things."

Melody eyes widened when she heard this. _"Demon fox? But that would mean he's..."_

Hunter shook his head at the sight as everybody was down. "This was almost too easy. To think I took out my own Guild and it only took the help of eight other people, now that is sad!"

Grace body shook in pain on the floor as she was unable to move. "He said eight...where the heck is the others." She grits out but winced in pain.

Ryura jumped back to take his place on the stage with Hunter, Illiana, and Aria. All everyone could do was glare at them as the attacks they used had took a lot out of them. No one could throw attack and risk hitting Naila in the process as Hunter basically had them all right where he wanted them.

"Do you see what I told you Vaud?" Hunter looks over at him, Master Vaud eyes opened as all he saw was Naila still in the arms of Hunter. "What's the problem? Oh don't worry, I'm gonna take good care of her right up until her dying second."

"P-Put her down, right now." Master Vaud started to use Melody's shoulder to try and get up.

"Agree to unleash the spell yourself and I will let her go." Hunter says to him. "All you have to do is hand over the Guild and unleash Call of the Shadows."

"He's lying!" Cassidy struggled to get up but fell back down. "Hunter isn't going to give her back."

"He won't know unless he tries, what does he have to lose?" Hunter raised an amused brow. "Oh that's right, I'm holding what he has to lose. Your precious new little sister that you never knew a thing about but you can't entirely blame yourself for that. A little birdie told me that big sister had some play in that as well did Cassidy. You know this is all really such a shame, such broken little spirits and such a broken little family." Illiana's red magic circle appeared under all four of them on stage. "But I can see your not willing to give up the Guild so I guess there is no more need to talk. I got what I needed, so this place is no longer my problem or of use to me."

"Hunter!" Jason shouts trying to get up.

Ryura took Naila from Hunter when he handed her over. Hunter jumped up and crashed through the ceiling of the Guild hall which made everybody look up.

A Blue light erupted from a pile of rubble as Boreas shout out from it. "Your not going anywhere with them!"

"Wow!" Aria smiled amused. "He really doesn't know how to give up." She giggled and waved at them. "Bye, bye, Shadows! Until next time!"

Illiana scoffed. "Would you quit being so cheerful, it's annoying." Aria simply crossed her arms with a pout.

Boreas got closer but they all vanished with a large light that blinded him. This sent him falling back down to his knees as he shielded his eyes with his forearm.

"Damn them..." He growled, his eyes widened when one of his senses went off. Boreas snapped around and ran over to where Minoru was laid out. "Everybody get down now!" He grabs her and flips the table in front of the two of them.

A large light caught their attention until the top of the hall was destroyed making the entire building shake. They all screamed and took cover.

"He's trying to destroy the Guild hall!" Enzo calls out trying to take cover from the rubble falling.

A large hole was blown in the side which sent people flying to the other side of the hall. It revealed the outside, Hunter stood a couple feet away from it as he was a little ways in front of Siya's Garden. Cassidy struggled to her feet as her along with everyone else glared at him.

Hunter took a stance as he was inhaling a lot more then normal, the skies started getting more cloudy and dark.

"He's releasing another Dragon Roar?" Grace questioned until something clicked. "No...no this is different." Her eyes went wide when it hit her. "Cassidy it's his Star Vanisher!"

Cassidy looked back at Hunter in shock as that was basically a death blow. Melody could use Aegis but even if she did she was to badly injured to go up against a fresh blast like that.

"The Guild hall isn't gonna hold up against that blast." Jason says. "We won't make it out of here in time either."

Hunter continued as he was getting ready to deliver the last blow. He jumped higher in the air to get a better long distance shot.

Cassidy glared ahead, she quickly shedded off her jacket and took off out the hole Hunter made.

"Cassie!" Grace calls out.

Kagato eyes widened. "What are you doing?!"

Cassidy's body glowed blue as she stepped outside the Guild.

A massive blue magic circle with a phoenix inside rotated under her and the entire Guild building as she kept her look up.

Jane finally looks up to see what was going on and immediately went wide eyed in horror. "Cassidy, no! That blast itself is to strong!" Tears came to her eyes when she saw her friend still not moving. "Your gonna get yourself killed!"

"I am not letting him destroy anything else." Cassidy says as she kept her serious gaze ahead. Hunter aimed his mouth down at her and the Guild. "All of you stay inside!"

Boreas went to run for her. "CASSIE!" Jason and Enzo quickly grabbed and held him back. "Let me go!"

"Boreas none of us are gonna be able to stop her, we have to let her do this and listen to her!" Enzo tightens his hold.

Melody eyes were wide with fear as she continued to hold on to a now unresponsive Master Vaud. Grace and Jane looked on as they knew they couldn't stop her and Cassidy was their only hope to actually making it out.

" **Cosmic Dragon, STAR VANISHER!**." A large and strong solar beam shot out Hunter's mouth and went full force down towards the Shadow Dimir Guild hall and Cassidy.

" **Refuge!** " Cassidy shouts.

The blast came down but was met with a large and high wall of blue fire flames that circled around the Guild.

Another one of Cassidy's large magic circle's appeared in front of her as her shield was in her hand to double the defense against it. The blast was fighting hard against Cassidy's wall as the force of the power and wind of it had everybody holding on from the loud magic's impact. Cassidy glared ahead as Hunter wasn't letting up either, but her stern gaze showed she wasn't going down either.

"HUNTER STOP!" Boreas held his hand out for Cassidy but Enzo and Jason kept him back while looking away from the massive light.

Hunter's blast grew more intense as it started breaking threw a bit, Cassidy struggled as she put the rest of her magic energy in to keep up with it. The sounds of everybody reacting from just the impact of the blast rung through her ears as she kept her stance.

The beam continued but started getting lower. Cassidy let out painful grunts as the impact and strength of it was now starting to hurt her.

"You can't do this...Hunter!" Cassidy yells. His blast finished, the **Refuge** fire wall gave in and the impact itself blew her back as she let out a scream.

The shield of Cassidy broke into pieces while the fire wall of **Refuge** vanished. Cassidy body hit the ground and skids back to a stop as she laid unconscious on what was left of the Guild floor. Everybody was in shock as they saw that Cassidy was actually powerful enough to stop a blast as strong as Hunter's second breath attack.

"S-She did it." Grace blinked still speechless.

"Yeah she did..." Kagato says. "But look at the damage that was done.."

Cassidy laid not to far from the large hole in the hall. Boreas, and Jason ran over to her with Enzo.

"Cassie!" Boreas kneels down by her. It was clear from the damage on her body that she took more impact as her hair was now out it's pony tail and fell around her face. "Say something Cassidy, come on." He used his hand to gently lift her up the back of her head. "Please..."

Hunter glared at this from afar but quickly went away back to the hideout.

Cassidy took a deep breath and started breathing heavily to let it be known she was still alive as that was all she could do. The three guys along with everybody else let out relieved sighs and gave looks of relief.

"No, Master Vaud!" Melody calls out when she noticed him not moving anymore.

This got the entire Guild reaction as they looked over to now see him collapsed on the floor. All of their eyes widened in shock.

 **{ Meanwhile... }**

The bright explosion from the Guild had got Sophie attention as she had turned back around.

"I really hope everything is okay up there." Sophie eyes softened. "Please be safe you guys." She turned back around to walk down the empty streets.

Sophie and Gio had to split up to cover more sides of the town. They both agreed that if they couldn't find her they would meet back up in the Moravia park. The town being empty was something weird as their were empty stands and not to mention destroyed booths from Maverick and Melody's fight.

"Maverick!" Sophie calls out. "Maverick are you out here? If so please answer me! I know you don't want to hear this but we need you to come home!" Sophie stops with a sigh. "...Please answer."

She continued walking around for a little while longer but was still having no luck. Sophie had checked the book shops that she knew Maverick had took a liking to but still couldn't find her.

"I hope Callisto is having better luck then me." Sophie pouts.

"I don't think so." A small voice says.

Sophie stopped with a gasp, she turned around wide eyed to see that same blonde little girl from a couple days before.

"It's you..." Sophie trails off. Her eyes went serious as she didn't like the feeling the girl gave her before and she didn't like it now. "What do you want?"

"The name is Lilith." She smiled at her. "I just wanted to know how Maverick hunting is going for you...my new little puppet."

"What did you just call me?" Sophie grits out.

Lilith continued to smile but there was cold and evil look in her eyes as she opened them into slits. "Exactly what it sounded like the first time Sophie..."

Sophie glared at a smiling Lilith.

Luma stood on the roof of the building as she looked down between the two of them. "Now this is gonna be fun..."

* * *

 **And that was the two part update! Again this two part was not really planned out but it ended up happening anyway so what can I say here. But Aria is back, along with Ryura and we even got a mysterious beauty named Illiana who just ticked off two Dragon Slayers, don't wanna be her or them considering I know what magic she uses. Illiana took Elm and Glory, Hunter is taking Naila and is gonna kill her at sunset to release Call of the Shadows, Cassidy is down for a while, Aria is just straight up cray cray and still has unfinished business with Jane. Ryura wants the locket of Melody after Hunter got Naila to poison Master Vaud with something that only Ryura knows the antidote to, how the heck are they gonna get that information? How will Naila react to finding out who she really is. Not to mention, Maverick is still missing and Sophie just ran into Lilith. More things are coming to light and scars from the past are about to be reopened. But leave a review telling me what you think about both chapters and I will see you all next time!**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 3: -Walking Proud- ( By, Ayumi Hamasaki )**

 **Chapter Thirty Four- The Real Puppet Monster**


	36. Chapter Thirty Four- The Real Puppet

**{Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild, my story plot, and OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated.}**

 **A/N:** **Hey guys! I'm happy to see my story is getting close to 290 reviews as the next goal would be 300 and to tell you I would flip would be an understatement, lol. This is my first story on period and for it to get to the point of 200 reviews was awesome for me and made me feel like I was doing things right. And since we are closer to 300, I would say I'm doing pretty alright here. I am glad that people are looking forward to the 'Shadow Dimir OVA'S' that will take place during my my break. I know two months is a long time but that is exactly why I'm bringing out the OVA's, just so people can still read Shadow Dimir and not forget about me while I'm gone. I do promise that the moment the two month break is up, a new update from my story will be posted up and ready to read, that is a personal goal I got set for myself.**

 **Again I am sorry for just loading two chapters on you guys but it was one whole chapter at first. I just thought that was a little to much and broke it up like that this time because I needed people to know what happened afterwards. But it turns out Naila was apart of Shadow Dimir this entire time, well kinda. But who would have guessed it? I kinda thought some of you guys knew but you didn't see her being his sister coming, so a pat on my back for that one lol. I was trying to throw hints but not give it all away and I did pretty darn good if I do say so myself. Anyway I want to thank the people that left me a review, also welcome back to the others and I understand that personal lives get in the way. So if you are one of my reviewers that is coming back to the story, I still welcome you with open arms. I also hope things are well or get better for all of you :)!**

 **New Update Question: If you could ship or already shipped two OC's together in this story, who would you say are your favorite top three?**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 3: -Sync- ( By, lol )**

* * *

 **{Chapter Thirty Four- The Real Puppet Monster}**

Sophie watched Lilith carefully as her eyes had never moved from the little girl across from her. Even though she was a kid and Lilith didn't look very dangerous, Sophie could feel something very dark about her. Not only that but she could also tell that the two of them weren't alone but the problem was she didn't know where the other person was hiding.

Lilith tilted her head with a smile. "You look very scared Sophie."

"Why would I be scared of you?" Sophie raised a brow.

"That's a question I was just about to ask you because it is clear as day to me that you are. I do have to say that you have an adorable poker face." Lilith giggled.

"Cut the crap." Sophie says sternly. "What the heck are you and Hunter up to?" Lilith smirks. "Yeah, I put two and two together. I know your involved with him somehow and I want to know how and you are gonna tell me."

"Why should I?" Lilith asks in a teasing way.

"Because it involves my friends." Sophie glared. "Enough said."

"I assume you have a point." Lilith sighs playfully. "Well Sophie, since I adore you I will tell you." Sophie took a stance just in case she tried to pull anything. "Oh relax." Lilith slightly laughs. "Now if you must know Sophie, we are simply here for Naila."

"Naila?" Sophie blinks confused. "Why?"

"Because only Naila can release one of Shadow Dimir's grand spells, Call of the Shadows. A powerful spell that unleashes shadows that are powerful enough to wipe out every town in Fiore. The only ones that would be left standing is the people who it does not see as their enemy or a threat. Which means every Guild we despise and what we hate will be wiped out, all in a matter of minutes." Lilith explains. "But in order to do that we needed her and we already obtained that goal. So the next step is to put her six feet under."

"What?" Sophie snapped. "Where is she, what did you do to her?"

Lilith shrugs. "My guess is she is back at the Cathedral. I wouldn't worry too much about her, and your friends are already down for the count. I mean Naila already took out that Master of yours, with my help of course." Sophie eyes widened in shock. "Maverick is a lost cause, Cassidy can barely move, your Guild hall is in pieces." Lilith starts to lowly laugh. "I mean you all really have nothing left." Sophie fist shook in anger as she continued listening to her. Lilith sighs as her laughing lowered and she turned her eyes to look up at the sky. "To release the grand spell, we have to kill Naila. She is the youngest and last sibling of Vaud Vayer."

Sophie was in shock. "N-Naila is, what?"

"The youngest sister of your Master." Lilith repeats. "Neither of them knew. They spent five years of their little lives together and doesn't remember any of it or each other. I almost found that sad but then stopped caring after a while."

"You knew what he was to her and you made Naila try to kill him?" Sophie glared daggers at her.

"Oh this is funny." Lilith cuts her off. "Why do you care?" Sophie gave her a confused expression.

"I care because she's my friend." Her eyes lowered as she glared at Lilith. "And I really got a problem with creeps putting their hands on people I care about..."

Sophie stuck her left arm out to the side to show her palm. Lilith watched in awe as a blue magic circle appears along with a small black hole. Sophie reached inside with her right hand and pulled out a slim long-sword that had a dark blue, and white night sky blade.

Lilith eyes sparkled in amazement. "Pretty..." A small smile showed. "So that's what the **Constellation Blade** looks like in person. I guess the stories I heard about it must be true then since it's beauty lived up to the hype." She lets out a slight giggle. _"The fact that she can already use Black Holes is a brilliant sight to see.."_ Lilith showed a toothy smile as her calm expression went to the sky. "I am a little curious Sophie, do you really think that sword is going to stop me? You have no idea what I'm capable of yet and that could be very dangerous and not to mention painful." Her eyes lowered from the sun.

Sophie glare hardened. "The only thing I do know right now is I have a friend to get to and you're in my way. Not to mention you play a big part in Hunter's plan which means you gotta go."

Lilith takes her amused look off the clouds and looks back at Sophie. "You actually want to save Naila?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Sophie eyes turned to slits. "Wait, let me guess? Hunter told you something."

"Hunter has zero to do with what is going on between us." Lilith says calmly. "I watched your friends for weeks but I watched you and a certain someone the most. I have to say that you intrigued me most of all."

Sophie brows knotted together. "Oh yeah, why is that?"

"I told you the moment I met you in town that your eyes, they hold so much inside." Lilith puts a hand over her heart with a frown. "So much of the past has damaged you but if you knew your real past...it would hurt you even more I bet." Sophie expression went more confused. "All the emotions that you have held in all these years, I see it and all it took was a simple glance in your eyes. They say when you stare into the eyes of a Celestial maiden that you can see it all and that rumor has now become a fact." Lilith lifted her head to stare in Sophie eyes as a sick smile slowly crept on her lips. "Look at you, you still want to go help and rescue the person you absolutely hate right now." Sophie's body stiffened with her words. "I always wondered what love is and I figured it out...it's pain and that is something you hold a lot of."

"I do not hate Naila." Sophie snaps at her. "I could care less about what you saw!"

"It's just me and you here Sophie." Lilith closes her eyes. "You hate Naila, feel jealousy towards her, and want her to go away at times. And all because she took the attention of a person you care about." Sophie eyes went wide. "I see I sparked a little bit of your interest there. You know your friends may not have picked up on it Sophie but I did. I saw how when Naila came along she had took him away from you. I mean from my understanding, before Naila came it was always you and Jason or you, Gio and Jason. But with Gio gone, Naila has taken the last person left you grown close to...Jason."

"N-No." Sophie stepped back with a stutter. "None of that is true!"

"Oh it's true and I have seen it all with my own eyes." Lilith points to hers crimson red orbs. "She is always around him or he is always thinking of her. Always trying to figure out where Naila is or what Naila is doing. It's never about where Sophie is or where you are doing anymore. I mean if you think about it right now Sophie, who is Jason more concerned about at this moment? You or Naila?"

"He has no reason to be concerned about me!" Sophie retorts, her eyes lowered into a pained look. "What Jason does is his business. I have nothing to do with who he chooses to be concerned about or be around."

"You realize that not anymore you don't." Sophie's body tensed up as she glared at her. "When are you gonna face the facts that you are always meant to be alone and always have been?" Lilith asks in a cold tone, Sophie screwed her eyes shut to block out her voice as her knuckles gripping the sword had turned white. "You don't want to hear it anymore do you? It's because I am making sense, right? Naila came along and took the only person you actually had left, Jason is slowly starting to forget all about you Sophie. You two don't hang out anymore, no more jobs together, nothing. You lost him and all it took was a run in from a girl he saved years ago, how sad. I figured this would happen sooner or later. Karma comes back on another and let's not forget that you forgot a certain someone years ago so this was bound to happen." Sophie shook her head to try and keep her out of her head. "You ran away and left your poor little brother alone." Tears pricked the ends of Sophie's eyes as she continued to keep her eyes shut. "That sweet little boy, your baby brother James. I bet if he were to see you now he might even hate you." Lilith smirked wickedly. "And this time he may be the one to leave you. Just like Jason and everyone else will. I mean Gio left, Maverick is also gone...so what is stopping him from leaving or just forgetting you exist."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Sophie drops her sword to hold her ears and avoid Lilith's voice. "Just shut up! You don't know what your talking about!" She pulled at her hair and shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. "I-I never left him. I couldn't find him and I just...I looked everywhere for him, I still do. You don't know anything about me so shut your mouth!"

"Aww, your crying." Lilith eyes saddened in fake sympathy. "I see it now. Love is pain and the pain you fear is being left alone again and losing people, isn't it? But I wouldn't leave you Sophie, that is the reason I chose you." She claps her hands with a giggle.

Sophie shook her head. "I am done listening to you!"

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna run away again?" Lilith questions seriously, Sophie opens her eyes to look at her. "I'm afraid that this is something you won't be getting out of Sophie." She stares at Sophie as she reaches in her sleeve and pulls out a purple choker with the same red jewel that was on her chest. _"I got your mind right where I want it..."_

Sophie snapped out of it, she quickly went to pick up her sword.

Three chains shot down from above.

"What the!" Sophie looks up in shock. The chains shot all around her making Sophie jump back, more came down but she smoothly got out of the way. One of the chains skimmed fast past her face cutting her cheek. Sophie jumped and rolled out of the way, she skidded back and dropped to one knee.

Luma jumped down as she carefully dropped on the ground in front of her. "Well I didn't think you would be that fast. I had to pick up the pace there with you."

Sophie glares as she used the back of her hand to wipe the bit of blood coming from her cut. "I knew there was another one of you around here watching."

"Good sense, just bad timing." Luma says with a smirk. Sophie stood up and saw she was pinned between both Luma and Lilith. "Oh I know what your thinking sweetheart and I really advise you not to try it." Luma grips one of her chains with both hands and stretched it. "Now just be a good little shadow and hold still." She snaps her chain out in her direction.

Sophie ran forward and jumped out the way as she continued to go for her sword back in Lilith's direction. This made Luma growl in annoyance as she withdrew them and shot the chains back out. Sophie jumps as they shot down in the ground behind her, she slides down picking up her sword.

Luma retracted the chains from the ground and sent one back to Sophie who dodged it with a with a jump. The right chain caught her off guard when it shot out and grabs her sword to her surprise. It wraps around the sword and brought Sophie back down to the ground on her feet, the left chain came and wrapped itself around the sword.

Sophie struggles and pulls back as Luma was trying to pull her forward.

"Oh, you're a strong one." Luma says amused.

Lilith appeared behind a distracted Sophie's back with a grin.

"Naughty, naughty, Sophie..." The sound of her voice behind her made Sophie look back shocked. "You should really keep your eye on the real threat."

Lilith threw the choker, it shot out and snapped around Sophie's neck. Sophie let her sword go and fell back with a scream as the stinging pain sent her down to the ground. The sword vanished as this made Luma retract her chains back to her wrist and watch.

A purple and red crackling light went off like electricity. Sophie cried in pain on the ground as she grabbed a hold of her throat that felt on fire.

The light soon went away, as Sophie was down on the ground still in shock from pain. Her body jolted and shook in pain as she could still feel the pain shooting through her body every single time.

A weird raven bird had flew down on top of the building as it looked down at the scene between Sophie and Lilith. It was a raven but it had black tipped wings, and piercing gold eyes. The bird wore a little black cape with a weird guild insignia on the back of it.

Lilith walked over to stand a little ways away from Sophie with a satisfied smile.

"I know it hurts. Although I did warn you that not knowing what I'm capable of could be very dangerous and painful for you." Lilith says. "But just think of all of this as me showing you love Sophie." Sophie fist clenched. "Nobody will never love you anyway. I mean you can barely get a long glance from Jason as long as Naila is still around." She shrugs. "See I think that you deserve better then the friends you have, because all of them...they are forgetting about you."

Sophie glares up at her. "Y-You don't know anything about Jason or my friends."

"I know you no longer exist to any of them." Lilith replies. "But it's okay Sophie, I am going to make sure that you show Jason and your friends what love is yourself. You will finally be able to show the anger, jealousy, and sadness that you have been feeling since Naila showed up..." Her hand raised as the gem against her clothing glowed. "Your guild thought Naila was something. I have yet to show them the real puppet Master's monster."

"Puppets..." Sophie eyes widened. "Y-You use Puppetry Magic?"

"I sure do!" Lilith smiles. "Who do you think made Naila attack your Master and all your friends?" Sophie body shook in anger as she was trying to get up. "But Naila was Hunter's pawn, she was not mine. My pawn is the one in front of me." Lilith gave her a stern look as her eyes gave off a faint glow, the playfulness in her expression had completely disappeared. The dark look she had on her face had finally matched the presence Sophie had been feeling from her earlier. "A puppet and a pawn is what you are. And if my little pawn is good then I will allow her to live and all she has to do is obey me."

Sophie eyes lowered. "I am not d-doing your dirty work you little brat." She grits out through her teeth, Lilith faintly giggled as she found her amusing ."I swear when I get my hands on you, you little monster." Sophie's hair fell over her eyes as she looked up at Lilith giving her a killer look that almost sent a chill down the little girl's spine. "Your through."

Lilith puts her head down. "You really have no choice in the matter of obeying me Sophie. I know you are a bit stubborn but what you need to be aware of now...is who's in control."

Sophie was on one knee almost to her feet, Luma kicked her down in her back as she fell back down with a grunt. Luma chains snaked down and locks Sophie wrist tightly together, as Luma backs away from her.

"I am giving you a chance at something amazing Sophie." Lilith walked over, she grabs a fistful of Sophie's bangs and yanks her up so she was on her knees. All Sophie could do was give her a painful and defeated look. "I know you won't disappoint me. Let's face it...I'm the one in control now." She hums out a chuckle, Lilith got closer to her face as she lowly whispered. "I captured your attention, I captured your eyes, and now your body and mind belong to me." Her crimson eyes glowed red.

A purple magic circle rotates under Lilith and Sophie. Lilith lets her go to stand back and shows her small hand to Sophie and closes her eyes.

" **Full Creation**!" Lilith holds her arms out and sets her fingers a certain way. Her eyes snapped open with a purple glow.

Luma eyed this in fascination almost. "Her magic, it is similar to Personification Magic. Even though it is still very different." Her eyes lowered. "Although...I do wonder how a gift like that was put into her hands."

A light went off making Luma gasp and turn her attention back to what was going on. Ten strings shot out from Lilith fingers and attached themselves to Sophie's body, the purple color drained down from them.

Sophie was confused, as the color came to the ends, a strong pain hit her. She screamed loudly from the stinging and throbbing pain that shot through her entire body as it felt like burning whips hitting her repeatedly. A cackling purple light like earlier had went off around her again. The body of Sophie turned purple as her eyes turned the color red, her body started to match the choker around her neck.

Her screams got more loud while her eyes went wider as the pain grew worse. Tears pricked the end of her eyes while Luma gave a tug and tightened the chains to make it worse as she wore a sick smile from watching this. The choker on Sophie neck had now glowed full on red, matching chokers appeared on her wrist and ankles along with her thighs.

The magic circle slowly went away.

Luma retracted the chains as Sophie fell unconscious on the ground. Lilith lowered her hands as her eyes went back to normal.

"Well wasn't that fun to watch." Luma flips her hair back with her hand. Some of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was being held by a light blue bow while the rest stayed out.

"Hunter is going to be so proud when I go back and show him!" Lilith jumps excited with a happy giggle.

Luma puts a hand on her head. "I bet, now let's go kid. You got other work to do." She looks back at the body of Sophie that laid there on the ground. "All of this is gonna be easier then I thought. I have to say that you were getting in her head there kid. I almost expected better from them, I can see why Hunter calls them a bunch of losers." She chuckles as she walked over to the body of Sophie, Luma placed a kick on her back. "Tch, pathetic little wastes of my time." Her lips tugged up into a twisted smirk. "She should be so lucky that taking her out wasn't my job to do. Those screams would have been a lot louder then that."

"I told Hunter this would be easy." Lilith smiles. "But what about that Maverick girl? She is still out there."

Luma puts her head down with a toothy grin. "I wouldn't worry too much about Maverick. Angel number two is already being taken well care of..."

Lilith tilts her head. "By who?"

"Oh just a friend that I decided to bring along after all." Luma puts a hand on her hip. "I do have to say, I almost feel bad for her. Even he can be more ruthless then myself, and he always gets what her wants..."

 **{ Meanwhile... }**

Everybody that was left in the guild had gathered inside the guild's infirmary.

Cassidy was laid in one bed under the covers as her body was still banged up pretty bad from defending everyone against Hunter's blast.

Master Vaud laid on the other side of the room across from her. They had managed to stop his bleeding from the wound and bandage that part up. The poison on his body was still growing as the black and glowing green scar grew up his chest and on his arms as it was slowly growing further up to his neck.

Melody sat in a chair by his bed side as she looked down at him with sad eyes. Jason stood next to her chair as he kept his eyes on him with an unreadable look.

Master Vaud would occasionally grunt from pain as it was all written on his face. He was still breathing but it was barley and his body was starting to shut down as his complexion alone was starting to grow pale.

Grace stood in between both beds with her arms folded across her chest as she kept her head down.

They were the only ones left now, the town was still moving out to get somewhere safe and now it was just all of them. Everybody that was there had already took a bad beating, not to mention the entire Guild Hall was practically destroyed. Master Vaud was done, Cassidy was to hurt, Chris and Raven probably wouldn't make it back in time. Grace for once was the only S-Class standing.

Minoru looks over Master Vaud concerned. "He's getting worse, isn't he?"

Boreas stood at Cassidy's bed side as he looked down at her with concern filled eyes. The images of Glory and Elm being taken away had replayed in his mind repeatedly as well did the face of Ryura. This made Boreas fist clench at his sides as the memory of Cassidy stopping Hunter's blast showed again.

Jane eyes lowered sadly as she closed up the last book. "There is nothing else I can do. The only way to get Master Vaud back up is to get that antidote from Ryura. Other then that I don't know any healing magic, Kagato even tried his best."

"I did the best with Cassidy." Kagato eyes went to the floor. "Unfortunately for me I was just able to only stop his bleeding for now. Whatever poison that is, it's a powerful one. That Ryura guy knew what he was doing when he used this. I never seen any poison grow like this before." Melody eyes lowered as her fist clenched against the hem of her robe. "The only person that could help him is that guy."

Solange looked over at Cassidy with sad eyes. Her eyes shifted back down to the little backpack against her chest as it was the one that Elm wore. She had brought it for him as a gift and he had dropped when he got sucked into Illiana's mirror.

A couple of memories with Elm went through her mind. It was some of him resting on top of her head as they had watched different sun sets and night skies. The others were Elm helping her paint, even when he had spilled it all over him and was crying to her.

Tears clouded Solange vision. "Elm..."

Boreas fist continued to tighten as his body started to shake from anger.

"They have to pay for this." Boreas says with a growl.

"As far as I see it." Jason continued to look down at Master Vaud. "Hunter isn't any friend of mine."

Nobody spoke to disagree with this as everybody felt the same. After what happened between them and Hunter, this was the last straw and he was now considered an enemy.

Boreas kept his eyes on Cassidy. "Hunter brought enemies into a place he called home, our home." Grace eyes opened as she lifted her head up. "He brought them here just to hurt all of us, hurt Naila, and hurt Master Vaud. We have to go out there and stop him and." He looked over at Grace. "We can just sit here..."

"I know." Grace answered.

Cassidy winced with a grunt as this caught everybody's attention. They all looked over at her, Grace had quickly walked over to her bedside. Boreas eyes widened as he looked down at her shocked.

"Naila." Cassidy opened her eyes lowly, she winced with a hiss.

"Your awake." Enzo says in shock.

"W-Where am I?" Cassidy questioned as she carefully turned her head to the side.

"Inside the guild's infirmary." Grace answered. "Boreas brung you here after Hunter's blast knocked you out. Not to mention all the magic power you used up put you to sleep for a bit."

The memories from earlier came rushing back to her mind, Cassidy sat up slowly as she let out a painful grunt.

Boreas hand quickly went to her back to help her. "Easy, you gotta be careful."

Cassidy's hair fell in front of her face, the covers dropped to show her upper half now bandaged up.

"So it all wasn't just some nightmare after all." Cassidy says lowly. "Hunter really took Naila."

Jason eyes lowered. "Yeah, he did."

Cassidy eyes looked up to see Master Vaud across the room. Her expression quickly changed as she put her head back down in shame.

"I-I'm sorry everyone." Cassidy voice came out shaky, they all looked at her in shock and almost crazy. "I should have told him. I should have told them both and none of this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't apologize." Grace says sternly, Cassidy lifted her head. "I am sure you had your reasons of why you never brought it up. I also have a feeling that all of this was gonna happen regardless of what was said and what wasn't."

"Gace is right." Jane walks over. "You had your reasons, I'm sure of it."

Cassidy gave a weak nod. "I promised Naila's mother that I would tell her if she wasn't able to do so for herself. Well her adoptive mother you could say. I-It was a promise I made on the woman's death bed and wasn't something I-I could really forget. The last time I tried to tell her, that whole thing happened with our old guild. Now this time..." Her eyes watered. "T-This was her first time I seen her happy again and she was new to the guild. I just couldn't rip that away from her, I-I couldn't do it. Not to her or Master, I-"

Grace rested a hand on her shoulder which made Cassidy look up shocked. "I understand, all of us do." Cassidy looked everybody who gave her reassuring looks that they saw the reason for her actions. "No one is blaming you."

"How could we?" Enzo questions. "Come on Cas, you saved us. Without you the Guild Hall would be up in pieces along with the rest of us I might add."

"I agree." Jane gave a weak smile. "You saved us, you did your part."

Grace nodded as she took her hand down. "And now you need to finish doing your part by laying back down-"

"No, listen to me." Cassidy stern tone made them all look at her. Grace turned back around to look at her. "Grace you have to stop Hunter before he does anything to Naila. There is a reason he can't do Call of the Shadows until nightfall and on the day of the Spring Festival."

"How come?" Enzo asks.

Jane thought about it for a second, her eyes widened. "It's the spells birthday today."

Kagato gave this a weird look. "I didn't even know spells had birthdays."

"This one does." Cassidy held her side. "Years ago to this day was the time that Master Vaud's parents had created this spell. You can cast the spell anytime but this is the time that this spell is at it's most powerful. It will feed off everything dark. That is how it works, the mass is released along with the shadows."

Solange looks at her confused. "I always heard Master Vaud say how dangerous it is, but what do the shadows do exactly?"

"They devour anything that is seen as an enemy. Once they are done with your body they take your shadow, the more shadows they take...the stronger they become." Cassidy explains.

Everyone except Grace and Jane had went wide eyed in fear.

"And their parent's made something like this?" Melody questions still in shock.

"They had their reasons for it." Cassidy nods. "The trick is with this Grand Spell is that it is most powerful at night. Shadows don't like light, so it really has to be done when the sun sets for it to actually be at it's strongest." Her wounds began to sting as she winced again. "But Hunter doesn't know that killing Naila is not going to do everything that he thinks. It does unleash that spell but it does something different..." Cassidy vision started go in and out as her body was starting to give up on her. "Call of the Shadows kills what the user sees as a threat. But this one will kill who made her unleash it in the first place."

Jane and Grace eyes went wide along with everyone else's.

"Hunter is going to be the person to kill Naila to make her unleash it but lose his life in the process? That means his plan is pointless." Enzo says. "I wonder did whoever tell him this information, tell him about that part."

Jason scoffed. "I can bet you they didn't."

"T-That isn't all." Cassidy eyes went to the body of Master Vaud. "Killing Naila will send the shadows out of control."

Kagato brows furrowed together. "How"

"With nobody there to really control or stop the spell, it goes out of control and breaks the shadow world balance. Once they devour what unleashed them then it will keep going and going until no soul or shadow is left in Fiore." It was Grace and Jane's turn to look shocked with everyone else. "I told you that the more shadows of souls they take, the stronger they become. It's basically a version of the spell where it goes out of whack and attacks everything and everyone until there is nothing let. Naila's mother told me that her and Master Vaud's father Jadis used that spell to protect her. If people knew the consequences then they wouldn't continue to try and take her life." Cassidy held her stomach as her face twisted in pain. "I-It was the only way to protect all of them and what's inside of her."

Jason gave her a look. "What's inside of her exactly?"

Cassidy closed her eyes. "I'm not sure myself. The only thing her mother told me was that it was something very important to all of them and Naila."

The name of the father stuck in Melody's head as she could have sworn she heard that name Jadis before.

"Jadis." Kagato pondered for a second. "He went by a nickname, didn't he?"

"King of the Shadows." Jane answers. "That title was soon passed down to Master Vaud along with the rest of his techniques and magic."

Master Vaud winced in pain with a grunt as this caught everybody's attention.

Cassidy carefully swung her legs over the bed.

Grace looked at her crazy. "What are you doing?"

Cassidy used the shoulder of Boreas to pull herself up, she slowly dragged herself across the room. "I don't know the full history as to why Naila and Master Vaud never knew each other. All I know is that they are related but aside from that, Naila belongs to this guild." They all watched her, Cassidy held her side in pain but continued across to Master Vaud. "That means she is one of us. I'll be damned if we are gonna let somebody like Hunter take her and the rest of our friends away from us. He drew the line, now it's time for all of you to cross it and show him were not the little pathetic weak guild he thinks we are." Cassidy made sure her robe was tied tight as she stopped by Master Vaud's bedside. "If it's one thing all of you are good at it is fighting and staying together. Even when there is nothing left, you fight and just don't stay down." Boreas and Jason exchanged looks. "Crazy to say but being around and growing up with all of you all taught me to keep getting back up." She gives them a weak smile. "So go bring our friends back home, okay?"

Grace stared at her, she soon gave Cassidy a stern nod.

"I'm going out there to." Jane walked up next to her. Everybody including Grace was shocked as they knew Jane hadn't used her magic in a very long time. "I know I'm not supposed to use it. But I'm not sitting around here and waiting, not this time."

"What are you going to do Cassidy?" Minoru questions.

"I'm gonna keep fighting of course." Cassidy closed her eyes. "I will keep our Master stable for as long as I can. I'll just hope you guys come back in time before both of our bodies fail on us."

"Hold on." Kagato holds out a hand. "My healing magic can only do so much, your still not fully healed from earlier. Using more of your magic in this state could end badly."

"Kagato is right." Solange agrees. "Cassidy your hurt pretty bad."

"I'm aware of that." Cassidy's body glowed blue. She got in the bed with Master Vaud and hugs his torso as she laid her head on his chest. He winced in pain as his body turned blue but the expression of pain was dimming down for a while. The scar from the poison had slowly stopped progressing. "If he dies without me trying something, I will never forgive myself for it. Naila and him need each other more then they know and they will see each other again. I don't care what I have to do to make sure that happens." Cassidy rested her hand on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. _"Keep fighting it a little longer Vaud."_ Tears had pricked the edge of her eyes as her fist clenched against his shoulder. _"Please don't die on me..."_

Boreas looked at her shocked. "Cassie..."

Cassidy closed her eyes and continued to hold onto him as the straining was shown on her face but she didn't let go.

Grace walked to the door. "Were going downstairs, let's go."

Melody stood up and walked off with Jason. Boreas, Solange, and Enzo had followed behind Minoru, and Kagato.

Jane looked back at the two of them with a sad expression. "We'll be back you two." She closed the door behind her.

Everybody had went downstairs with Grace to talk as they now needed a plan to get back Naila.

"Are you sure she is gonna be okay with using her magic like that?" Jason asks as his attention was still focused on upstairs.

Grace nods. "Cassidy isn't stupid. Knowing her she will rest at times before going back to using her healing magic to slow down the poison. Which means this is buying us time, not much but it's enough." She puts her sword on her hip. "All we need to do now is find Hunter, get Naila back and find that Ryura guy."

"Easier said then done." Enzo leaned against the table. "We don't even know where they are."

"Can't you two sniff him out?" Jason looked to Boreas and Solange.

"We could, yeah." Boreas nods. "Do you think he took Naila out of Moravia?"

"No, he couldn't have." Jane thinks about it. "He wants to unleash the spell here. Moravia connects closer to other towns so this is where he would unleash the spell. But the question is, where?"

Melody eyes widened when the fight with Maverick came back in her mind, she stood up. "The Cathedral!" Everybody looks back at her confused. "I thought Hunter had followed us there but what if he was always there."

Jason hummed in thought. "I wouldn't say that is a bad guess."

"Think about it for a second here. Our guild is on the hill way in the back of the town, but what is in the center?" Melody questions.

"The Cathedral is." Solange agreed. "The Cathedral is at the center of town. Unleashing a spell in the center of town is the best place if you want it to spread the right way. "

"It makes sense to why he would unleash it there." Grace gave it some thought. "So the Cathedral is our go to spot and I got a good feeling Melody is right about it."

"Wait a second." Minoru holds up a hand. "If it is the Cathedral. Then that means Hunter already has his crazy squad surrounding that place to make sure we stay out. How would we get in if he has it all blocked off."

"We will all pick a route." Grace says. "I know some of us will run into one of them on our way there. The good thing is that at least one or two of us will have some luck and pick the route without anyone and make it. Whoever finds Illiana needs to worry about getting Elm and Glory out of those mirrors. Then who runs into Ryura needs to get a antidote or cure for Master Vaud before we lose him and Cassidy. But the person that makes it to the Cathedral needs to find out where Hunter has Naila and get her back."

"What about Hunter?" Kagato asks.

"He is not my concern right now. If I run into him then he becomes my concern." Grace says bluntly. "The only thing we need to worry about is getting back Naila, Glory, and Elm. We will worry about Hunter after they are secured and safe. If you find Hunter alone then do not fight him unless you have some back up. Or at least until I get there to help you out." She looks over to her right. "Melody you are going to stay here."

"What?" Melody looked at her shocked. "Bu-"

"But nothing." Grace cuts her off. "You are hurt as it is, one more big blow and who knows what will happen. I know you want to help but you need to stay here." Melody looks down and gives a nod. "Minoru and Enzo will stay here with you. You guys will keep an on her, Cassidy, and Master Vaud and make sure they stay safe."

Enzo twirls his sword. "Way ahead of you." He locks it against his side.

Minoru nods. "We'll take good care of them."

"I'll stay with them to." Kagato says. "It will give me time to see if I can find more about that poison blade. Maybe I can get in contact with Rave, she may know something about it. We could try to get something to continue to slow it down until one of you come back with something."

"Poisons are Rave's specialty." Jane agrees.

"Then I guess it's all settled then." Grace looks back at all of them. "Let's get ready."

Everyone agreed as they began moving around and gearing up to leave out. The only good thing was that it was still day time and they had time before the sun setted.

Jason had took his jacket off to reveal his black t-shirt underneath. He tossed it to the side and rested a hand in his pants pocket.

"Might as well leave it, it's gonna get dirty anyway." Jason scoffs. His eyes lowered as the memories of Naila stabbing Master Vaud and Hunter taking her away had came back to haunt him.

Grace walked up behind him. "You alright?"

Jason kept his back to her. "She would have been better off if I let her go her own way." Grace closed her eyes saying nothing back to him. "She was barely over losing somebody and I brought her back here into all of this. How was anybody supposed to know that she was Master Vaud's little sister? Of course the appearance is there but still..." Jason looked to the floor. "I should have known she was acting weird when she walked through the door earlier."

"I don't know what is with you and Cassidy and this guilt wagon you two are pulling around but you both need to lose it." Grace says sternly. "You didn't notice something, not the first time. It isn't like you twisted Naila's arm to bring her here, she wanted to come. Now she is here and instead of thinking about what you didn't do. Think about what your going to do to get our friends back.." Grace walked away from him. "Your splitting up with me and we are gonna be heading out soon.  
She looks back at him as she walks. "So I suggest you lift your head up Jason."

Jason scoffs. "She's got a weird way of showing compassion towards someone." He smiled a bit. "But she is right..."

Minoru was giving a helping hand to Jane and Solange since their clothes had got pretty messed up during the fight.

Solange looked down at it. "It isn't the best clothing we got around here, but it will do."

She wore a khaki pleated skirt, a green short sleeved v-neck. Along with a pair of brown knee length boots and a brown belt around her skirt as her hair was out in the same style.

Solange eyes went back down to the backpack of Elm in her hand with a determined look.

"I'm coming for you buddy." Solange says lowly.

A hand rested on her shoulder making her gasp and turn around shocked to see Kagato. She just stared back at him, Kagato gave her a stern gaze as they had a silent conversation between their eyes.

"Yeah..." Solange cracked a small smile. "Were gonna get them all back, especially Elm."

Kagato smirks. "I know."

Minoru used the tips of her hand to cover her mouth as she snorted out a small giggle. "Their in lovee." She teased in a little voice.

A sweat dropped behind Kagato and Solange heads.

"Good lord." Kagato took his hand down with an eye roll. "Don't you start doing that to."

Jane flipped the fabric of her new dress as this got their attention. All her wavy, silver hair, was laid back and pulled up into a neat, high ponytail that still came past her waist line.

Her shoes were replaced with black slide ons as she still had both her forearms taped up as usual. The dress she wore was a long, sleeveless, faded light pink qipao cheongsam. It had two long slits running up the sides to the top of her thigh as the dress also had a black outline.

"Haven't seen you in that in a long time." Enzo points out her clothing. "I kinda missed that look on you."

Jane giggles. "Thank you, Enzo."

"Are you still sure that you want to go out there and fight?" Enzo asks. "Your magic-"

Jane stops him. "I am supposed to use it when I feel it is necessary. Aria walking around and Hunter taking our friends kinda goes right in that category."

Enzo folds his arms across his chest. "Your right, just don't go overboard."

Jane smiles back at him as walks off with a wave. "Don't worry, I won't."

Enzo watches her with a conflicted look. _"You have a long fuse Jane but there is one thing that will shorten it in a blink of an eye. I just hope that Aria chick doesn't know what it is...because your real name does live up to it's title."_

Grace came back to everybody with something in her hand.

"Alright, all of us are going to split up and take different ways to get to the Cathedral." She looks at them. "Now who is taking where?"

"I'm taking the East route to get there." Boreas quickly said.

"I'm going West." Solange says right behind him.

Grace was taken back by how quick they were to answer. "Well, alright. Jane?"

"I'll go with Solange." Jane looks over at her. "That okay with you?"

Solange nods. "Yeah."

"Okay then, I guess me and Jason will go South then." Grace puts a hand on her hip. "Now everybody take one of these." She picked up a small red colored stick.

Solange took the green one off the table. "What's this?"

Boreas flipped the blue one in his hand. "A signal flare?"

Grace nods. "It will let us know that you didn't make it to Hunter. Which ever one of us doesn't pop it, means that we made it or something else happened. Now Sophie and Callisto should still be looking for Maverick. So if you run into them then let them know what is going on."

"Right." They all agree.

Grace looks back at Kagato, Minrou and Enzo. "I'm counting on you three to look after the three of them."

"Don't worry, we got it Ace." Enzo salutes her off. "You know no one is getting past me."

Grace smirks. "That I can say is true with you." Her expression turns back to serious as she starts to back up. "Enough standing around, let's go Jason." She turns around and runs for the outside.

Jason flanked not to far behind. "Right behind you."

"I guess we better get a move on then." Jane says as she jogs off. "Ready Sol?"

"Sure am, stay safe you guys!" Solange calls back to them.

Solange ran off to catch up with Jane who was practically already out the door.

The two girls went off in their direction away from the guild hall.

Melody closed her eyes with a sigh as she was on her knees sitting on the floor with her hands in her lap.

Two feet stopped in front of her, she gasped and looked up as Boreas took a knee in front of her.

"You alright?" Boreas tilts his head.

"No." Melody gripped them hem of her robe. "I can't help you guys at all. Bad enough I couldn't even help Maverick."

"Don't worry about it." Boreas says. "I'm gonna get that cure for Master Vaud from that Ryura creep. Solange will get Glory and Elm back and we're gonna take Hunter down. Sophie and Callisto will find Maverick and she is gonna be fine. So you just stay put. Here.." He puts the blue flare signal in her hand. "take this."

"Wait a minute, you need this to-"

Boreas shook his head slowly. "I know exactly where I'm heading and what's waiting for me when I step out there." Melody looks down at the flare as all the fear she had about Ryura and pent up hurt was finally exposing itself. Her eyes watered up, it shocked her when Boreas put a hand over hers. He closed his eyes with a calm look as he rested his forehead against hers with a small smile. "Everything is gonna be fine." Melody eyes lowered from shock as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Just pop the flare if you need me. I'll come back, I promise."

She nodded her head slightly. "Okay."

Boreas pulled away and got to his feet, he turned around and took a run for the door. Melody wipes at her eyes with her free hand.

"Oh yeah." Boreas stops and looks back at her. "Hey Mel!" Melody looked up at him, Boreas shows a toothy grin. "Me and Glory we'll see you when we come back." He snickers as he turned back around and continued out the guild. Melody watched him go as tears fell off her cheeks and her sad frown turned up into a little smile.

Melody gives a curt nod. "See you when you come back Boreas." Her eyes went back down to the blue flare in her hand as she held it tight in her hand. She wipes the rest of her tears away and looks back ahead. "Good luck you guys."

Minrou locked her hands together. "I hope they chose the right routes to go on."

"Oh they did but Grace just picked what was left." Enzo answers. "Solange and Boreas knew exactly what they were doing."

"Are you saying they picked them on purpose?" Minoru looks at him.

Kagato gaze turned serious. "Let's just say, their noses never lie to them..."

 **{ Meanwhile, deep in Moravia's forests }**

The animals had looked up when they felt a strong wind coming down. All them had scattered when Maverick came flying down to the ground in a sudden rush. The strong air had blew back the trees and bushes as some of her black feathers had molted off from her wings.

Maverick fell to her hands and knees as she was breathing heavily. Her body wasn't use to flying and it was still out of it from going into Angel Mode. The only thing she wanted to do now was get away from everybody so she wouldn't hurt them or Melody again. All she had to do was keep going but using to much magic and not knowing how to control her magic was showing.

Her wings came to rest in at her sides, she sat down on the ground and used one arm to lock her legs against her chest. She was just going to take a breather until she felt good enough to get back up and start flying again.

Maverick's hair was still longer and different then normal as the red color was more brighter now. She took a strand of her long hair and let it slide off of her finger.

 _"Is this supposed to be my appearance now?"_ Maverick sighs as she dropped her hand and put it back around her legs. Her mind kept going back to how the kids and townspeople that looked at her like she was a monster.

In a way she did know that is how some people thought of Angel Fighters. They called them monsters and she didn't really see why, what Gremory did to Ivin he had coming. But what she couldn't understand is, why Melody's mother would kill her other mother? Or why would Gremory put that curse onto Angel Fighter children?

It was a lot of questions that nobody had the answers to and the people that could answer them had disappeared a long time ago. Maverick was a bit confused as to why Angel Fighters had disappeared a year after Dragons did. There was some things about Angel Fighters written in the books she read but not all of it could be true.

"...Why does it matter." Maverick mumbles to herself with a sad look as her mind drifted off. Tears clouded her vision as she could still hear the screams of people from her attacks, she cried as she put her head in her lap. "I-I don't want to be an Angel Fighter..." A small ring of fire surrounded her and was kept at low levels to keep people out and herself in. "I don't even want magic anymore." Her cries could be heard through the forest. "I j-just wanna go back to normal."

"Now isn't this sad." A voice echos. "I never liked seeing girls cry."

The fire around her dropped, Maverick gasped as she lets go of her legs. "Who said that?" She looks up and around at the tall trees. Her gaze went serious as she used the sleeve of her black robe to wipe her tears away. "Who's out there? I said, who is out there?"

"No one really." A figure walked through the trees, Maverick snapped her attention ahead but had to squint to see. The person got closer, he stepped out the shadows to show his pretty features and build. "I'm just a friend of Luma's. But I am gentlemen so at least let me introduce myself." He looks over Maverick with a smirk as his brown eyes went into slits. "The name is Klaus, it's nice to meet you Maverick."

Maverick glares ahead at him as she drew back from his presence alone.

Klaus continued to look at her. _"Luma didn't say anything about the girl being pretty. I did always want an Angel and I guess I'm now about to get one."_ He shoved his hands in his pants pocket with a low chuckle. _"Oh this is gonna be real fun, for me at least..."_

* * *

 **That was chapter 34! Sorry it took so long to update, had a lot of things to get done and work on before I came back to write. But onto this chapter here, it looks like crazy Lilith who was controlling Naila, now has Sophie and even taped into her unspoken feelings a bit. Sophie left her brother years ago? Not to mention she feels jealousy towards Naila and is afraid of losing Jason? I wonder why that is? I doubt she hates Naila, what do you think? But Master Vaud is getting worse, Cassidy is barely moving but she reveals a secret about this certain Call of the Shadows spell. It looks like whoever told Hunter had failed to mention that last key detail that he dies in the process. Also, what exactly is inside Naila that her and Master Vaud parents had to protect with a spell like that? But Cassidy is doing what she can to slow down the poison until somebody gets Ryura. But Cassidy has left everything up to our last S-Class wizard standing, Grace Olympia! Grace has taken charge, everybody has split up and they are setting out towards the Cathedral as Melody, Kagato, Enzo, and Minoru stay back with Vaud and Cassidy. Maverick finally showed back up and is still in bad condition but things get no better as Luma had decided to bring Klaus along after all and it seems his eyes is set on a certain Angel Fighter.**

 **All of this happened and we still have so much to get to, a mysterious raven bird flying around Moravia? Lilith turning Sophie into her puppet, Naila still hasn't found out about Master Vaud and who she is. There is a lot more coming and this is just the start to it. Leave me a review telling me what you think and I will see everyone soon!**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 3: -Walking Proud- ( By, Ayumi Hamasaki )**

 **Chapter Thirty Five- I Need My Friend**


	37. Chapter Thirty Five- I Need My Friend

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild, story plot, and OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated. }**

 **A/N:** **Hey there readers! I am so sorry that I haven't update sooner, I was a little sick coming back from vacation and it's kind of hard to write when your throwing up every time you blink. I swear that is the worst feeling ever, it feels like death man. But I feel a hundred percent better and ready to continue on with my work, I hope people haven't forgotten about me since they know I usually update sooner then this. Not only that but I had a birthday to celebrate, for those who didn't know my birthday was on the 2nd of this month. I'm Cancer and a July baby at that. You know I felt like I was gone so long that I even had to re read my story to clarify some things and get back on track to where I left off. I was happy to see that I got some PM's from people, and some of them don't even have an OC but they just really love the story. I can't tell you how happy that made me especially after coming back from sick town. I am happy that people are still excited for 'Shadow Dimir~Rift Dimensions~' if you haven't checked out the trailer for the small movie I suggest you do so. Another sneak peak will be added soon by the way.**

 **I do want to thank the people that leaves reviews of course, after posting a chapter those are the highlight of my day. I get very excited to see what people think, where are their minds and if they threw in some small advice or ideas. I also have a couple of updates for people as well, the Villain OC will be open after this Arc but again I say I will be very picky. I'm looking for people with imagination and those I can communicate with when need be. Another update is to my people with guild OC's in the story, if you want to I am allowing you to change your OC 'Everyday Clothing' one time for the next upcoming Arcs if you want. So just keep that in consideration just in case you thought of something better. I'm also going to be updating my 'Shadow Dimir Wiki' I call it, on my profile so it will be more information and of course updated clothing if requested. But enough of my information, onto the story now!**

 **New Update Question: What do you think has the most mysterious and interesting past from what you have gathered so far?**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 3: -Sync- ( By, lol )**

* * *

 **{Chapter Thirty Five- I Need My Friend }**

Maverick stared down Klaus as she stood up but stumbled a bit in doing so, she winced grabbing a hold of her side.

"Still hurt are we?" Klaus raised an amused brow, Maverick frowned at him. "I saw that fight between you and that other Angel Fighter. I was impressed until I heard you couldn't bring yourself to kill her and all because of your little friends, how cute."

"Shutup." Maverick snapped at him. Klaus just hummed a chuckle at her reaction, this made her drift a foot back as she didn't like his aura. It was something about the presence she was getting from him and she didn't like any of it, the guy looked like a normal pretty boy but his eyes...

Klaus had a dark look in his eyes but wore the smirk of amusement and it was all because she was in pain. Maverick didn't know where this other sense came from but something was telling her to run far away from him. The only problem was she could barely fly let alone run and she didn't know what he was capable of. Even if she did run, she didn't know his magic and he could probably easily catch her.

"You have one interesting glare to you red." Klaus puts his hands in his pockets.

"I asked you who you were and you still didn't answer my question." Maverick says coldly.

Klaus gave a head tilt. "I know that, but if it will make you feel better I am apart of the team that's gonna wipe you and your friends out." Maverick eyes went wide in shock. "How sad that you never got to say goodbye though. I do feel bad that you missed the big party with Hunter and his team taking out your friends and destroying that guild hall."

"What?" Maverick steps back. "They c-"

"From what I gathered so far. Your Master is on his death bed, Naila is good as dead, and that Sophie girl..." Klaus smirks letting his hand drop. "Well she is now somebody else's puppet. To bad though because she really is a looker herself."

"Somebody's what?" Maverick growled at him. "Where is she? What did you do to my friends?" She shouts at him.

"Nothing you could have stopped." Klaus shrugs. "I mean you did leave them, and for what? Is guilt that much of a burden for you red?" Maverick glares at him as her fist shook at her side. "You should have stayed on that island you came from beautiful, because now I have to put you down."

Maverick looks down as her wings stretched. "Move."

Klaus raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"I said move!" Maverick used her wings to create a wind, Klaus held up an arm to block the breeze. "I'm going back and nobody like you is going to stand in my way."

Klaus waited for the breeze to die down, he lowered his arm with a snicker. "You think it's that easy do yah?" Maverick took a stance as she was ready to fly in the air. "I wouldn't do that Maverick. Now be a good angel and think about this for a second." Her eyes went back to him. "Look how calm I am when it comes to you? And I already know what your capable of, so what should that tell you?"

"I'm not here to play a hundred questions with you.." Maverick says.

"The minute you fly up there you will crash down from lack of magic." Klaus said bluntly, Maverick eyes widened in shock of how he knew that. "I could have been took you out but I don't want to right now. I had been looking for a new toy since there was a little 'accident' with my old one. It really wouldn't have been if the poor girl just knew how to obedient and I can already see that will be a problem with you." He smirks. "But that's the fun part because every day it will be my job to break you until you maybe take your own life." Maverick stared at him in fear, he said it with such enjoyment and wore a smirk but his eyes made her believe it. "Then again your already broken as it is so it won't be much I have to do with you." He sighs playfully and uses a hand to rustle his hair. "I swear all human beings are is toys to people like me anyway. I don't detest them but I do find their existence very interesting. The very fact things like you even have life in them amazes me as well. But wherever there is life, there is water, and wherever there's water..." His eyes opened to slits. "there is control."

"Toys?" She repeats as the last statement sent chills down her spine. "Your not human are you?"

"Not even a little bit." Klaus smirks. "I would tell you what I am but that would ruin all the fun now and for the future."

Maverick continued to stare at him in fear. "I don't sense any magic from you either."

Klaus raised an amused brow. "Magic?" He snorts a bit before going into a small fit of laughter. "Oh that's really cute. I suppose you wouldn't sense that from me Maverick. But I can guarantee with your human senses that even you knowing that there is no magic energy coming off of me. You yourself still won't dare to get close to me, am I right?"

"I don't get it." Maverick brows furrowed together. "The people you are teamed with are humans."

"They are." Klaus nodded, he stops and thinks about it for a second before giving a shrug. "Well some of them. But it's called playing a part Maverick. They barely know what I am capable of, they do know I have a twisted way of thinking. They also know that when I go up against somebody I come back with the results of who won over me so they don't question it. The only people that know who I am in the magic world is one man named Lionus and now you. The only reason he knows is because I am still doing him a favor for my real Master. But I figured since you're going to be my new toy that it wouldn't hurt to share a little of that with you." He showed a toothy grin. "It's not like your gonna be in any predicament to really speak after I'm finished with you anyway."

Maverick lifted an arm against her chest as she steps back with her fearful eyes on him. Klaus dropped his hand as his eyes traveled down to see Maverick legs shaking.

He slowly lifts his head to look at her with a slight smile. "Are you scared of me or something Maverick?" Klaus put his hands in his pockets as he took slow steps ahead. "Why is that? All I have been doing so far is talking to you. I haven't really given you a reason to be scared yet."

Maverick continues to step back, she shook her head slowly. "Stay away from me."

"Oh?" Klaus tilts his head. "What happened to the confidence that you had earlier? I thought you wanted to go back and save your friends."

"I-I do." Maverick stumbles.

"And I am the person in your way aren't I?" Klaus raised a brow. "So wouldn't that mean you have to fight me in order to go help them." He was getting closer to her. "But you and I both know in your condition that you aren't going anywhere."

Maverick snapped out of it, she used her wings to take off up in the air creating a large wind. Klaus stopped in his tracks to turn his head to the side and look up with annoyed eyes. Maverick took off back near the direction of the town, the only good thing was she wasn't that far from it yet.

She breathed heavily as she flew through the air in pain but it was better then where she was before. That Klaus guy wasn't just crazy but the aura she sensed from him didn't sit well with her either. It was something truly dark about him and the cold, dead, look in his eyes told that as well.

Maverick held her head as she was starting to get light headed. _"Come on, stay up a little longer."_

The town was starting to get closer.

A large black hole appeared in front of her, Maverick quickly looked up but had to stop herself before she flew inside of it.

"What in the-" Maverick starts to say.

A hand quickly came out and grabbed her by the throat as a quick scream was able to escape. Klaus moved out from it, Maverick eyes went wide in terror as her hands went to the hand around her neck. He stared at her with a cold look as the amusement that he had on his face was completely gone.

The black hole switched to under him as Klaus feet came down to stand on it. He squeezed Maverick's neck tighter as she struggled for air and dropped to her knees on the black disk. His strength from his grip alone was stronger then anything she had seen and was way above normal.

Klaus leans down to be face to face with her. "Let me let you in on a little secret about me. I never liked chasing people..." He threw her off the top with no hesitation. Maverick fell as she went down coughing and gasping for air. Klaus showed a hand down to her, a large blue light started to form in the palm of his hand. "How dare you make me really come all the way up here just to get a thing like you." A large blast of water shot out towards her. "Such ignorance."

The strong water blast hit Maverick dead on sending her to the ground causing a explosion. Hearing the sound of her screaming made that smirk on his face reappear.

All of the smoke on the ground had started to clear up around her.

Maverick's body laid in the dent caused by the impact as it had destroyed half the once green ground. A black standing hole appeared in the shape of a large mirror, Klaus casually stepped out as it went away behind him. Maverick shakily started moving as she was able to pull herself up to her hands and knees.

"You should be lucky I like you and chose the nice way to come after you. That could have gone a lot worst if you ask me." He says but stops when he saw Maverick still trying to get up. "You don't like staying down do you?" Klaus raised a brow. Maverick coughed trying to get herself together. The damage from this and earlier had her getting to the point she couldn't move. "You are aware of your magic now but your body still remains useless. Not only that but I doubt those people care anything about you to come after you. I almost feel bad for you Maverick-"

"You can take that so called pity you feel and shove it." Her voice cut him off, Klaus looked at her shocked. Maverick was still moving as she was getting to her feet. "I never needed pity from a soul and I'll be damned if I will ever take it from you. I feel sorry that you have to do things like this for enjoyment, you really need a reality check on yourself. Your the one who is useless."

Klaus scoffs annoyed and took off towards her. She saw him coming out the corner of her eye and was able to jump out of the way just in time. Klaus fist ate a fistful of the ground as the punch itself created a large dent. Maverick had little time to be in shock as just in a blink of an eye Klaus was coming right back towards her.

Klaus threw a punch, Maverick managed to block it using her forearms much to his surprise. Maverick went to throw a punch but he caught her by her wrist, she went to use her free hand but that one was caught in fluid motion.

"W-What kind of magic are you using?" Maverick struggles as she looks at him shocked at his strength.

"You wish I was using that don't you." He says with sick smirk, he looks up at her. "I told you that word magic does not work in my vocabulary, didn't I?" Klaus eyes turned pitch black as so did his hands that held her wrist. " **Cursed** , **Imprintation**..." He mumbles to himself.

Maverick felt a large pain in both her right and left leg, she screams and pulls away harder. "No, let me go!" Her body heated to the point that Klaus had no choice but to release her. Maverick fell back on the ground in pain with a scream as her hand went to her legs that had a sharp pain shooting through them.

Klaus eyes went down to his shadowed pitched black hands in shock. _"Her own body tried to burn my hands?"_ His eyes turned to slits. "It looks like I have to be careful with this one after all, that was to close..." He says lowly.

Maverick eyes teared up from the pain in her legs. "W-What did you just do to me?"

Klaus eyes narrowed over at her. "It's called forcing you down since you didn't want to the first time."

"T-Those black holes that you did, wh-"

Klaus chuckles at her making Maverick stop with a gasp and look back at him. "Those are just transportation holes and they do no more then that. But what I did to your legs is a different story and just the beginning."

Maverick stares at him wide eyed. "What?"

"Well some people call it a curse but I just call it absolute power." Klaus says this with a sick grin. "I told you earlier that everything that has life has water and as long as it does, I can control it. Unlike you Maverick I do not go off a source as stupid and silly as magic. I associate with magic users for my own reasons as I said earlier. Other then that I hardly care for any of them." Maverick winced in pain as she glares at him. "Although I am not the God of Triaton himself, being related to him does have it's perks."

Maverick's mind went back to when she was on the island. _"God of Triaton? That of a person born of a God, but that would mean...he's a Demigod?"_ Her eyes went wide in shock. "I thought they didn't exist..." She mumbled to herself.

"Putting things together in that mind I see." Klaus watches her amused. "I never listen to him much but the power he teaches is true and one to be feared. To bend water to the point where you control the water moving in anything is amazing. I use to think it was stupid but when I saw how much damage I could do with a gift like that, I started to love it more then like. You see Maverick, blood is another form of water which is why I am the second owner of Water Reign."

Maverick look went confused. _"Water Reign? Where have I heard about that power before..."_ Her mind tried to quickly think, she gasped when it came to her. _"Ivin!"_

"You see there is nothing wrong with me because I like to hurt people Maverick. I mean give me a little slack, I don't always kill them." Klaus shrugs his shoulders. "It just depends on how I'm feeling that day."

Maverick shook her head. "I don't care what you are. Nothing about taking somebody's life should be put on debate because of your mood. Your sick!"

"You haven't seen anything yet." Klaus smirks, Maverick body drew back at his words. "I may be sick but to tell you the truth I was actually born this way. Nothing brings me joy to know that a single little humans life is in my hands, and you shouldn't even be defending them. Your not even human yourself." Maverick glares as she was trying to move her leg but they just felt numb at this point. "And for your information, what I do isn't that bad. I just simply take the water in a persons body and use it to bend their bodies at my will. One movement with my hand after being imprinted and you are completely mine." He shows his hand to her. "Magic comes from a source but power is something you learn from within and is something you bend, not something that requires spells." Klaus looks at her. "I find it funny you didn't catch on to my ability when I used it on you. You didn't really feel it but what do you think made you land here in the first place? Coincidence?" He raised a brow.

"That doesn't explain how you knew I was going to run from you." Maverick glared.

Klaus shrugged. "Simple human reaction. All you things ever do is run when you know things won't end well. So I pretty much just threw the stick there and you fetched it."

Maverick grits her teeth. "I'm not a dog you bastard."

Klaus smirks at her reaction. "There's that spark from earlier, so the Odelia in you does live after all."

"That is not my name." Maverick said coldly. "And it never will be."

"Temper, temper." Klaus teases. "I don't know much about emotion but I can tell that I hit a nerve there. But what do you expect, my knowledge doesn't revolve around humans. My knowledge lies in your body, the pressure points, weak spots, and using the water in your body I can twist that body of yours however I want. I can even make the pain more worse then it's supposed to be." The dark aura around them started to grow thicker, Maverick looks at this wide eyed. "All I have been doing with you Maverick is toying with you." He lifted his hand as his hand took that shadow black color. "But what I'm really about to do will be the thing that frightens you..."

Maverick tried to move but her legs felt numb as she couldn't even get up anymore. She cries a bit but uses her forearms to drag herself to the closest rock to try and get up.

Klaus turns back to see this, he caught up with her in no time and used his foot to powerfully kick her in the back. Maverick lets out a scream as she went flying over the rock, her body hit the other side and rolled down the hill as it inflicted more damage to her. Her robe was ripped and snagged as a couple of the branches had took some of the fabric with them.

Maverick's body hit the bottom in a small stream near an open wide space. The water was very shallow and wasn't enough to wash her away but it did sting from the cuts and bruises she had gotten.

Her body slowly moved, she lifts up as her robe and hair was now soaking wet and sticking to her.

Maverick felt a pain shoot through her spine making her cry out and fall back down in the water with sobs. Klaus casually stood on the opposite side leaned against a tree with his arms folded.

"You are persistent, I give that to you angels." Klaus says amused, he snapped his arm out to show to fingers.

Mavericks body flipped her over on her back as she was now in fear to what was going on. Klaus brought his hand to the front and curls his two fingers up, Maverick body lifted in the air.

"Let me know when you want to beg." Klaus tilts his head with a smile.

Maverick eyes went back to show a glare. "Never happening."

Klaus glared as his smile dropped, he snapped his hand back to him. Maverick screams as her body launched forward on it's own as he sent her entire body flying back into a tree. She hit it with loud impact before falling down on her stomach cry.

The water from her dripped on the ground, her entire body felt controlled as she felt all her senses leaving her. It was like she was still there in her body but somebody else was doing the moving for her.

"I-I...I can't fight him back." Maverick eyes lowered sadly. She wasn't going to admit it out loud but there was no way for her to fight him back or get away from him. The ability he was using and her just finding out what she could do was no help because she didn't know how to use it. "I need..." Tears clouded her eyes.

Klaus grabbed a fistful of her wet hair and lifted her upper body up. The bruises and cuts on her body was now showing and getting worse.

"An imprint is an imprint." Klaus smiles wickedly to show his teeth. "I can even manipulate those nerves in that body of yours. But do you want to know the fun part apart of this power?" He brings his lips close to her ear. "I'm the one that decides if you feel the pain or not and guess what I decided for you?" A headache hit Maverick, the pain made her cry out. Klaus dropped her as Maverick curled up on the ground holding her head for dear life as it felt like a knives going through it repeatedly. "You know the worse thing I think I have done with this is make the guy take his own life. But I was nice and made sure it was quick and painless, it could have been worse. If you think about it Maverick your kind of getting the special treatment." He chuckles a bit. "I guess you grew on me, isn't that nice?"

The two black marks created by him on her arm grew into cuffs while Maverick cries holding her head. Klaus simply stood back and watched this with the same smile from earlier. He moved his hand as the wave of pain stopped on her head. Maverick body shook fearfully as she continued to hold her head in fear that it might happen again.

"Don't pass out on me yet red." Klaus hand was covered in black. "Me and you are just getting started and we are about to play my favorite game. Let's see how much pain your body can really take without me even touching you."

Maverick glared down at him with teary eyes. "Y-You are a real c-coward, you know that?"

Klaus smirk dropped. "And your not a smart angel." The black cuff that started on her wrist traveled up her right arm to create a sleeve. "Bend."

Maverick fell to the ground with a scream as her arm bent behind her back and reached high up. All she could do was cry and scream in pain as he made her arm reach higher and the higher her arm went the louder she got. Maverick continued to cry as she had no control over her body at the moment and all her senses were blocked from the pain.

"You better hope I don't kill you while doing this." Klaus says with a slight laugh, he makes a motion with his hand. "Now I wonder what will happen when I try two different body parts at once, let's test it out shall we..." He slowly lifted his other hand.

 **{ Meanwhile, at the Guild hall }**

"Any luck?" Enzo ran back down from upstairs.

Minoru sighed. "Nothing. Rave wasn't in today which is weird considering she is always there but the person I talked to wasn't any help either."

Melody raised a brow as she lowered the book. "You yelling at her didn't really give you a winning chance either."

Enzo eyes narrowed. "You yelled at the person over the lacrima?"

"Well excuse me for wanting things to be rushed." Minoru folded her arms across her chest. "We are kind of in a crisis here and she was giving me sass."

Enzo sighs. "Min."

Melody looked over at Kagato. "You having any luck?"

"If you mean luck into nowhere then yes." Kagato sighs closing the book. "It's nothing in any of these books about that poison or that sword and I don't get why." He looks back at Enzo. "How about Cassidy and Master Vaud?"

Enzo looks down. "She's doing her best."

Minoru threw the book down. "This is useless, even if Boreas get Ryura which I know he can. That doesn't mean Ryura is just going to give us the cure for this stuff. I don't know him but judging by what I seen already, I know there isn't any chance in hell of that happening."

"She's got a point." Enzo thinks about it. "But it has to be another way."

"I even have to agree with Minoru." Kagato looks down. "Even if he's beaten, he won't give us that cure willingly."

Melody looked down at the blue flare in her hand, she grips it tightly. _"I know you Boreas, you can do this."_ She stands up to her feet getting their attention. "There has to be something in here that we can find. Hunter said earlier not to play with demon foxes and my only bet he was talking about Ryura."

"So?" Enzo raised a brow. "I been said the guy wasn't human."

"So instead of looking up for a posion that was clealry made decades ago and probably doesn't have a background. Let's see if we can find a book on foxes instead. We might find something that could tell us about Ryura's kind and he may have some weaknesses." Melody used her band to tie her hair up like she did when she was younger. It was pulled up high and to the side in one pony tail as her bangs and two strands were left loose.

"But we don't even know what kind he is." Minoru reminds her.

"So look and see which ones matches his description so far." Melody says back to her. "I refuse to let him think he is gonna win against us. That goes for him and Hunter because he is the one who started all of this. We're depending on Grace and everyone and Cassidy and Master Vaud are depending on the four of us. Master Vaud and Cassidy are always the two looking out for all of us and giving it their all but now it's our turn. So let's open these books and start looking so we can be the one to save the two of them this time."

Enzo smirked and gave a nod. "I'm with you."

Kagato nodded. "Couldn't have said it better."

"Yeah." Minoru smiles. "We can do this!"

Kagato and Minoru opened back up the books as Enzo went off to go look for more in the library.

Melody kept her serious look ahead. _"Hell will freeze before I let you walk out of here without giving me answers Ryura."_ Her grip on the flare tightened. "We will save Cassidy, Master Vaud and Naila...that's a promise."

 **{ At the Moravia Park }**

Ryura leaned against the center tree at the heart of the Moravia Park by the circled stream. His eyes remained closed as his arms stayed folded across his chest. A feeling came to his chest making his eye twitch with annoyance, the breeze came by blowing his long hair around him.

 _Flashback_

 _Ryura eyes opened as he saw he was inside of an old brown shrine. He sat up but winced as he looked down to see his side that was deeply cut now bandaged up. This made him let out a tsk and snatch the neatly wrapped bandages off of him._

 _"You shouldn't do that." A woman across from him warned. "Your really still hurt and badly." She was an elder woman with dark brown hair tied back into a low pony tail._

 _"My body isn't like yours so save it." Ryura snaps, he gets up and grabs his black button down in the process. "I knew I had smelled you earlier. What is somebody like you doing in a place like this anyway and what did you save me for. I didn't need it."_

 _She smiled. "I'm continuing to live my life in peace. Which is what you should be doing but your to busy trying to continue to hurt others." Her smile dropped. "It's why you are still in the situation you are in now."_

 _"Me?" Ryura snaps as he turns around to glare at her. "I wasn't the one that put me to sleep for hundreds of years. Then she had the nerve to take my power from me and seal it. And then she disappears without so much as a single trace, what gives Mason the right?"_

 _The woman across from him look saddened. "Mason did that to you for you to learn a lesson about life."_

 _"Life?" Ryura chuckles a bit. He got in her face and bent to her level. "Oh that's a good one Akane. But what I want to know from you is who has the necklace now? I know if anybody knows it is you."_

 _She shook her head. "All I know is that Mason was the one to have it last. So since her whereabouts are unknown I can not exactly tell you whose hands it is in or if somebody else even has it."_

 _Ryura frowns with a scoff as he stands back to full height. "Some wise Angel knower you are." He picks up his black kimono designed with red. "If your not going to be of any help then I will just continue to do what I have been doing. And that's finding out for myself and if they don't have my answers then there is no need for them to even breathe." He slides on his kimono with a wince._

 _"Your going about this the wrong way!" She stood up._

 _"Am I now." Ryura kept his eyes on the night sky ahead out the door._

 _"Ryura." Akane took a step. "Mason took your demon appearence and your magic for a reason. Even though you were her familiar you still didn't know the meaning of a human life and that scared her. She cared deeply about you and your father which is why she made you her second familiar after his death. Even against everybody's wishes she continued to let you stand by her but-"_

 _"But that so called best friend of hers saw the evil in me, is that what your gonna say?" Ryura tilts his head back to look at her with a blank look. "I curse both of them. Especially since I heard Mason's little best friend had a son to and he's in this time now to I'm assuming?"_ _Akane kept quiet, Ryura turns around with a scoff. "Fine, you don't have to tell me. What you won't tell me I know a future corps will so continue to stay silent."_

 _Akane sigs at him. "Both of them cared about you in their own way but she wasn't wrong about the evil she sensed. But Mason also wasn't wrong about evil being turned into something better, which is why she did what she did. I know you want to see her again to ask her why but I'm already telling you. Mason did this to you because she wanted you to learn what it is like to know the meaning of a human life. Once you love and care for a human then the ties you have to this family will be broken and you know longer will be a familiar. That was the pact in your curse that Gremory conjured for her and it will stay. As long as you hate and kill the longer you will stay in this mess." Ryura looks down. "Even if the necklace is found. If it is broken then you will gain back your true power and looks but will be back under contract until they choose to let you go. But even if they do break it the pact still remains..." Her eyes lowered sadly. "Don't you understand, you have to learn to care. A curse put on by Gremory does not go away unless it's reason has been fulfilled..."_

 _"Who said I wanted my full power back?" Ryura question. "I don't mind this appearance and I am still stronger then any human. Get this straight, I am only finding that key to keep in my possession. Then who will really win if that happens?" Akane says nothing and looks down. "Exactly what I thought." He begins walking out. "And I don't need your help, I had enough of it four hundred years ago. So stay out of my business and just leave me alone, whatever happens to me just happens."_

 _Akane watched him leave with tearful eyes. "One day Ryura...you will see why Mason did what she has done to you and your family."_

 _End flashback..._

Ryura eyes opened into slits when he felt something as this brought him out his train of thought.

Illiana approached him making his eyes narrow over to her.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Ryura questions.

"I decided to walk." Illiana replies casually. "I have what you asked for."

Ryura closed his eyes with a sigh. "Then let it out."

"Very well." Illiana snaps her hand to the side as a large magic circle rotates under her. The mirror in her left hand rattled and glowed brightly along with her eyes. The power of it blew up her hair and kimono as the ground shook slightly.

A bright light shot out, Glory came flying out as she landed on the ground hard with a tumble. The lights and magic circle slowly started fading away.

Glory coughs and rubbed her eyes, she looked at her hand to see she was still in human form. "I should have turned back by now...what's-" Her eyes went up to see Illiana and Ryura as she went wide eyed. _"Those two, what's going on?"_

"Your to weak to change back and fly so I wouldn't recommend it kitten." Illiana says to Glory, she turns around and begins walking off. "If you will excuse me Ryura. I believe my purpose here is done, I am going back to my original place."

"Enjoy." Ryura leans off the tree with a smirk, Illiana just waved back with no care before disappearing in the distance. "I swear she is one weird chick but she is useful. And speaking of useful..." His eyes went to Glory. "How'd you sleep cat girl?" Glory sat on her knees, she glared at Ryura as she held her arm that was hurting from the fall. "Cat got your tongue or something?"

"Where is Elm?" Glory snaps. "What happened to everyone?"

Ryura shrugs. "Don't know. Well that's a lie, I know but I don't feel like telling you." Glory growled at him. "That a little trait with you and that slayer? What's the mean look for?" He questions with a knowing smirk. "Hey there is no need to worry, I am pretty sure he will be here soon now that your scent is here to."

Glory eyes turned to slits. "Your bating him here using me?" Her foot had shifted as the corner of his eye caught this movement.

"Correct." Ryura sits across from her indian style with his sword rested in his lap, over his shoulder. "Now, how about the two of us have a little talk." He props a leg up. "Just so you are aware, I did see your foot move." Glory looks at him shocked. "Now you can make the movement to run away from me if you want to Glory, I don't mind. But I would really hate for Boreas to show up and look at your corpse before trying to fight me. Although it wouldn't be long until he joined you anyway so be my guest." Glory eyes widened at him with a gasp as her body had relaxed back in the spot. Ryura's lip tugged into a smirk. "Good girl...now let's talk."

"About what exactly?" Glory questions with a stern gaze

His red eyes opens into slits. "About Melody..."

Glory stares at him confused but also with fear as she knew moving even an inch was risky. He was to fast and she couldn't even transform back into an exceed as her magic energy felt lower then usual. She wasn't sure what that mirror did to her or where Elm was. But one thing she did know, it wasn't any way out of this without things getting messy.

She grips her injured arm. _"Boreas, Melody, where are you two?"_

 **{ Back with Maverick & Klaus }**

Klaus dropped his hand back to his side calmly.

Maverick's body fell to the ground tiredly as she panted for air. She tried to get up herself but stumbled and fell back down near the tree. The damage from Klaus was starting to show itself and not on the outside, but on the inside. On the inside she could feel all the pain. From her muscles being stretched past the limit and her body bending in painful ways that she knew she couldn't do. The worse part was having no self control over your body anymore, the feeling of somebody else moving and bending your body was pain itself.

Klaus raised a brow when he noticed something sticking out her robe pocket. "What's this?" He made sure Maverick stayed put on the ground making her grit through the pain of being forced down. Klaus walks over, he bends down and picks what he saw out her pocket. "Now this is a interesting little piece of paper. Some kind of bookmark huh, your a book worm Maverick?" He questions amused.

"Give me that." Maverick growled at him.

Klaus takes it and backs away from her as at the same time he realeses control of his imprint on her. "If you want it Maverick then simply come and take it. I let go of the cursed imprint, so show me what strength you got left." He waves the bookmark. "Unless you really don't want this silly little thing."

Maverick body shook as she tried pulling herself up. "It isn't silly now give it back." Her head went down. "Please.."

"Now your begging?" Klaus questions with a blink, his expression went back into a smirk. "I guess somebody who gave it to you must mean something. I put you through intense pain and you won't beg me to stop but yet you beg for something as stupid as this." Maverick kept her head down as she listened to him. "You can always just get a new one."

"Just give it back!" Maverick shouts at him as tears finally showed and strolled down her cheeks. "It's the only thing someone else has gave me, so give it back to me. Please just give it back."

Klaus watched her. "I could since it means so much to ya but I really rather see your reaction once I rip it up. Maybe the Odelia in you will finally show again or maybe I might finally break you." Maverick fist clenched on the ground. "I mean I'm already halfway there at this point." He went to tear it.

"Stop!" Maverick holds out a hand as she stands up but falls back down halfway due to lack of strength and magic.

Klaus laughed at the sight. "Oh that face of yours was very priceless." Maverick looks up at him, she winced as the pain sent a throbbing feeling in her body. "You angels and you humans with your emotions. It is so pathetic but very comical to watch up close. I mean look at you, Maverick you couldn't beat me from the moment I introduced myself to you. You knew that but you wanted to try your luck and for what, pride?" He chuckles and plays with the bookmark. "And hear I thought humans like help but I forgot your an angel. Angels don't like asking others to help them."

Maverick kept her head down as she looks down at the ground in defeat. Her eyes went to the bookmark Klaus had in hand making her gasp when she realized something.

"People to help..." Maverick repeats.

 _Maverick's memory..._

 _Callisto sent her a nod. He snapped his fingers when he remembered something and pulled something out of the book he had in his hand. Callisto held up a light blue decorated bookmark with writing on the front. "Take this." He threw it to her._

 _Maverick struggled but was able to catch it. "This is a really pretty bookmark."_ _She looked over it in awe._

 _"It's not a bookmark. It just looks like one." Callisto corrected. "Master Vaud doesn't know when you will get your magic so he wants you to be cautious. If you know you can't handle something then you use that to contact me, don't try to just do it on your own. It's called a Communication Mark, to help you get to and communicate with others."_

 _"Wow t-thanks." Maverick looked down at it._

 _"One last word of advice. I won't come unless you yourself tell me that I'm needed, keep that in mind..."_

 _End flashback_

Klaus just scoffs. "You really need to relax red, it's just a bookmark." He lets it go as it fell on the ground.

Maverick closes her eyes. "I do need him." She says lowly.

The bookmark next to Klaus foot suddenly had a dim blue light come from it.

"What?" Klaus questions her. "What are you mumbling over there? Is that another thing I have to teach you not to do?"

Her small hand clenched against the ground to make a fist. "Sophie... and Callisto."

 _"Maverick! Where are you?"_ Callisto voice came from inside her head.

Maverick gasps in shock as this made her sit up to her knees, Klaus was now more confused. _"Callisto? How are you-"_

 _"That communication mark I gave you. Now where are you?" Callisto asks worriedly._

 _"I-I don't know." Maverick eyes watered as she looked ahead at Klaus in fear. The look in his eyes was back and he was slowly starting to see something wasn't right. "I really don't know where I am. It wouldn't matter, he's to strong."_

Callisto stopped her. " _I don't care about that, I can't help you if you don't say something!"_

Maverick's lip trembled as she held her arms. _"But I can't-"_

 _"Listen to me, if you need me, tell me."_ Callisto says back to her. _"I can't come there unless you admit to yourself that you need me!"_

Klaus glared at her. "I know you hear me talking to you, hey!"

Maverick held her arms as she lifted up to show tears coming from her eyes much to Klaus shock. Her wings outstretched as this made him back up when a strong wind came through. The color from the bookmark glowed brighter as a magic circle formed under both of them.

"What in the-" Klaus looks down at this, he snaps his attention to Maverick.

"I do, I do need you Callisto!" Maverick looks to the sky as she cried out for him. The light and magic circle had went away along with the bookmark as the wind died down. Maverick held herself, her body lowered back down as she lets out soft sobs. "I need you..." She repeated in between cries.

Klaus angered expression went back to her. "I don't know what you did you little angled freak or who Callisto even is but I do know you pissed me off." He readied his hand as he walked over to a crying Maverick who was to weak to even get up. "So let's get this over with. The sooner I get you out of the way the sooner I can get my job over with, broken or not it's time to go."

Maverick shakes her head as she sensed him there but couldn't see him., Klaus grabs her by her wrist and yanks her up. "Let me go, Callisto!"

Klaus steps back, a blue magic circle rotated under him as this made him look down shocked. "Huh?"

A high pitched sound went off as three rings pulsed around Klaus himself. Maverick watched in shock as a blast was about to go off with a bright light.

Callisto grabbed a hold of her arm and yanks her out Klaus grip just as the blast went off around him. It blew them back but Klaus took the worst of it as the explosion echoed through the forest.

They both tumble on the ground before coming to a sliding stop, Callisto sits up still holding tightly onto Maverick.

"That was a close one." He sighs as his stern look went ahead to the blast that was starting to clear up.

Maverick finally loosens the grip she had on his shirt as she looks up at him shocked. The last time she needed somebody it was her mother to rescue her from Ivin but with her being gone she never came to save her. Nobody saved her when it came to being in that place but this was actually different. Even after what she did, he still came for her and was actually looking for her.

"Y-You actually came..." Maverick says lowly.

Callisto gasped and looked down at her. "Hey, you alright now?" Maverick gave a weak nod, he scoffs and rest a hand on top of her head. "Dummy, I thought I told you how that thing works before I gave it to you. I can't get to where you are unless it knows you really need me, don't wait so long next time. And do me one more favor, don't run out on us again." He smiles a bit. "Your not an easy angel to find you know and you still have to help clean the damage you caused to."

Maverick eyes watered, she gives him a small smile as she nods. "I know I'm not but I won't run off again, I promise."

Callisto gave a small chuckle. "Good."

An echoed hand clap brought them out their conversation, Maverick gasps and looks back. Callisto takes his glare and turns it up towards the smoke.

Klaus walks out from the blast with no damage much to their shock but mostly Callisto's.

"I never saw the last resort communication bomb before, it's as nice as people say it is." Klaus stops to look at them. "I must admit though, I expected just a bit more. It is a simple defense spell for emergencies but you were smart to pull Maverick out though. I'm not really sure her body could take much more pain."

Callisto lets her go and stands up. "Trust me I'm well aware of what happened between you two." He walks past Maverick who watches him. "It angered me that I had to hear that crap on my other end but I couldn't find her. I couldn't talk to her unless she admitted to herself of something." A bright light appeared in his palm, his eyes were now replaced with a killer look as he had an unreadable frown on his face. "You got a real sick way of thinking. I really don't care what you are or what power you use, you have a weakness and I will find it." Klaus scoffs at him with a glare of his own. "Maverick or any person for that matter isn't some damn toy for torture. Using sick ways and pain to break her down, no human is your damn punching bag. But if causing pain is something that you get a kick out of then fine.." He snaps his hand out as a light blue magic circle with inscriptions gonged under him. The book of Lexiconian had appeared in his hand as the light went away. "Let's see how different things go when your facing somebody that isn't injured."

Maverick holds a hand out. "Wait, Callisto he uses-"

"I'm aware." He stops her, Maverick gasps. Callisto turned his head to look over his shoulder at her. "Stay back and you will be fine. This guy is no longer your problem, so get some rest." He looks back ahead.

Maverick stares at him in shock. _"The look in your eyes..."_ She smiles as the rest of tears had rolled off her cheek. "I believe you, you can do it."

Klaus was about to say a remark, he noticed the name on the book and went wide eyed in utter shock and disbelief.

"Lexiconian..." He says lowly. _"All this time I been looking for it and it had never left the place Lionus came in the first place to get it. Burns up that entire building and it was in the hands of him this entire time. That damn fool should have checked more, how did it fall in the hands of this kid?"_ Klaus turns his attention back to Callisto as he smirks and gives a nod. "Alright Callisto, I'll play this pain game with you. On one condition though."

Callisto. "I don't play games Klaus, never been my thing. We are either fighting or your walking away, make a choice."

"Oh I think this one game will be good for you." Klaus assures. "If you win then I will leave and never bother you or your Guild again. But if I win then I get the angel behind you and you hand over that book in your hand."

Callisto jaw tightened as he clenched the book in his hand against his chest. "A cold day in hell is when that's happening. Your not getting this book and your definitely not getting her, you've done enough as it is."

"I guess that's your way of accepting." Klaus shrugs and holds his arms out as the power from his aura had leaked off of him. The smirk on his face remained there but the cold look was back in his eyes. _"I finally found that book and I know without that, you're nothing just like her. Oh things are getting better then I thought, two birds getting killed with one power."_ Klaus motions his hand a certain way. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Callisto magic energy drained off him in a blue color as he glared at him. The area around the two of them shook slowly. _"I see what you really have your eye on now and it isn't happening."_ He puts a hand in his pocket. "It's your move Klaus."

Klaus smirks, Callisto frowns as the two of them stared each other down.

Maverick watched this from the back in concern. "Please be careful..."

* * *

 **Feels good to be back and I also changed the title for this chapter! I'm sorry I was gone for so long again, like I said I was sick and went on a surprised vacation so I didn't really have time to let my readers know. So to all the PM's I got, I am still here and kicking, do not worry. If I choose to leave then my readers will be the first to know about it and that would be the day I loose my mind as well. Anyway, Klaus and Maverick have a somewhat face off since it's a little one sided from the fact Maverick is still hurt and drained. Also a surprise, Klaus is the son of a God, he is a Demigod and a pretty crazy and mean one. The guy has the ability to bend the water in anything which means blood and we also get a glimpse of what power is somewhat but I couldn't tell you guys everything here. We also got a name of one of the Gods and he goes by Triaton, I wonder is he one of the seven? But Melody and the crew are determined to find something and aren't going to stop until they do. Then we get a little look at Ryura, turns out he is or was Melody's mother's familiar but now we see why he wants that locket now. It turns out Gremory cursed him to but did it because Mason asked her to, say whaat? We also see who Akane was and she is a person you will want to remember down the line. But do we still consider a villain now or what? Well you haven't seen what's coming so I wouldn't go changing the feeling just yet. But Klaus continues to taunt Maverick until Maverick does what she never thought she do again and admits she needed help! Callisto is here but now Klaus wants the magic book that Callisto posses. Things aren't over and we still have so much more secrets, twist, turns, and bloodshed to come so stay tuned. Leave a review telling me what you think about this chapter and I will see you all very soon!**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 3: -Walking Proud- ( By, Ayumi Hamasaki )**

 **Chapter Thirty Six- Don't Fear The Flames**


	38. Chapter Thirty Six- Don't Fear The Flame

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild, story plot, and OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated. }**

 **A/N:** **Hello everyone! Well I got two pieces of good news here, first off we finally have own Wiki up on FANDOM thanks to fellow reader RavensWorld. I have been so busy that I have never been able to get to it, so out the free time and kindness of his heart he made us a Wiki for the guild with some of the characters up already. What a way to say happy 300 reviews to this story, am I right? It's still under construction and people won't have access to change much and only because I don't need you giving away to much. Personality, Appearence, Magic and Abilities, is things I'm fine with being edited but your backstory is a no, no, until it is already put into the story. If you want other things edited then you will have to PM me personally and I will see if it will be okay to add it in. Also thanks to this fellow reader I found a better person to draw out characters and for a cheap/good price and it's worth every penny of it. So while we are still trying to get it together and just get the basic people and things up, we can make the serious and real edits later and have it looking like a real Wiki. So another HUGE shout out to RAVENSWORLD for making that happen, it takes some weight off me and shows how much love I got here for Shadow Dimir. My second big news is we really finally made it to 300 reviews, I kinda thought people would stop after 200. Guess I didn't have much belief in myself huh? But you can't blame with how some of these stories go and how much fake support some people get. I am just grateful that I have committed readers that really enjoy it. Some of you may not review all the time but you make it known why and try to make up for it and that's what counts.**

 **It's a lot of great things coming for this book, as this guy can even draw an image of a fight scene and how cool would that look? Color and all or just a Manga version. His work is up on Fiverr as his name is drawmile2093 if you want to see examples for yourself. The females of the Shadow Dimir story will be drawn first, drawmile will draw them for me first and I will post them to the Deviantart site so people can see them and see if they want to make any changes to them before I get them drawn out in high quality by tams5k who is in the process of drawing out the final, high quality version of Melody while I am getting drawmile to draw Master Vaud soon. The guys will be next as soon as I find a artist on there to draw them out in higher quality and animation. There is a lot of talent to pick from so I have to chose carefully but I think I am doing pretty good so far. The name for the Deviantart is 'ShadowDimir' as this will be the home for the picture process so go watch and be sure to check out the Fandom Wikia as well! It's still in the process but when I get a chance I will edit and clean it up some more.**

 **But I just want to thank ALL of you so much for reviews, support, and how you contribute especially to the people with the OC's. I couldn't have a good story without you guys imagination and work you put in on your characters. That goes for every OC in this story. We made it to 300 reviews, characters are finally getting drawn out at a good price at that, Shadow Dimir movie coming in Winter, OVA's begin after this Arc. Almost like we got a second real life guild going on in the Fairy Tail world. But onto the story!**

 **P.S: The link to the Wiki is on my profile if you want to check it out for yourself. A new character tries to get updated daily so be sure to check once a week to see all the changes. Or if you want to add things on there yourself as well.**

 **New Update Question: How do you like the pictures of Melody and Raven that is up on the Devianart? & Besides your character, who can you not wait to see drawn out? ( Can pick five )**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 3: -Sync- ( By, lol )**

* * *

 **{Chapter Thirty Six- Don't Fear The Flames}**

Klaus kept his eyes on the book in Callisto hand, his eyes went back up to him with a smirk.

"I never thought the user of that book would be someone like you." Klaus says to him, Callisto glared. "I guess we all can't pick our Masters can we." He shrugs carelessly with a sigh. "I'm just curious as to how Lionus missed this. Who are you exactly?"

"Lionus..." Callisto thinks about the name as the rung bells in his head. His dark look went back to Klaus. "So you know the person who burned down the old library I'm guessing."

"Oh I see why you like him Maverick, he is smart." Klaus jokes, Maverick glared daggers at him.

Callisto gaze went down as the memory of that old Moravia library came back to haunt him. Everything about the flames and the life that was lost that day because of that. His fear for flames all came from that one day as it was the day that he wish he could take back. He did get the Lexicon Book but lost the life of a teacher in the process which is why he told people to be careful what they ask for.

Klaus watched him carefully, his eyes went into slits as the water in the stream behind Maverick slowly started rising.

"He burns down this stupid town's library, kills some guy and then didn't even get what he came there for. But you..." He points to Callisto. "You had to have been there which leads me to how are you still alive. You immune to flames or something, hmm?"

Maverick eyes softened as she looked back to Callisto shocked. _"Your fear of flames, is that why..."_ Her brows knotted together. _"What happened to you that day?"_

"So." Callisto looks back at him. "You know the person who did all of that, am I right?"

"And the guy he put on the job to find it, so as you see." Klaus held his arms out. "I don't have any choice but to take you down. I just find it funny how you saved something that is basically flames itself." His eyes went to Maverick with a smirk as she gasped at this. "I can only imagine if you were there then you had to have been pretty traumatized." Callisto vein showed in his arm from anger. "All those flames and I don't think Lionus took it easy on that guy either. Judging by your looks now, and considering when it happened. You had to have been just a kid at that point of time to. I almost feel bad for you but not really, you should be grateful you have that gift."

Callisto angry eyes opened into slits. "And your gonna wish you never had yours."

Klaus grins. "That I would love to see." He held a hand out to the side. "You don't know what I am capable of. But I however heard about that book you got, there isn't a thing about it that I don't know."

"Prove it then." Callisto says bluntly. "Because I'm sure that hearing about things and actually experiencing them are two different things."

Klaus scoffs. "Slick mouth little..." He snatched both arms to him as the water from the trees was immediately sucked out much to Maverick's shock. Callisto watched this as he was almost amazed at what he did. The water bended itself to create big whirlpool's at the palms of his hands.

"H-He just sucked the water out of those trees without so much of a movement." Maverick says wide eyed.

Callisto kept his steady gaze ahead as he said nothing, his eyes glanced back to the stream behind them. This made him tense up before looking back at Klaus as he had a feeling of what was coming next.

"Well I can already tell my Curse Imprint won't work on you yet. But let me guess, long range attacks aren't your style?" Klaus raises a brow. Callisto gasps in shock and snaps his full attention back to him. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Klaus holds out one arm in front of him, the whirlpool around it launched out towards him. Callisto took a step back waiting, the water behind Maverick shot up as she turns her head around in complete shock. It came forward and took on the same whirlpool shape.

Callisto jumps back, he grabbed a hold of Maverick's arm and jumps out of the way to the left. Both whirlpools collided sending off a strong blast. Klaus scoffs but smirks at how smart he saw Callisto was for remembering the water behind him as well.

"Well, well." Klaus chuckled, he twirls his fingers as the colliding whirlpools broke apart and became one. They spun around him creating a half barrier. "Smarter then I thought you would be, book boy."

Callisto lands on the other side, Maverick hits the ground with a grunt.

"Sorry Maverick." Callisto says back to her.

"It's okay." Maverick winced as she lifted herself up the best she could.

"I'm gonna lead him away from here, go west and you should make it back to town." Callisto says as he looked back to Klaus.

Maverick looked at him crazy. "You can't be serious."

"I'm sure I said it." Callisto says back to her in a stern tone. "You'll just get hurt here, so go as soon as he gets distracted."

"But you-"

"I can handle myself." Callisto says. "But I can't do that with you around so do what I say. Just find Sophie and stay with her." Maverick looks at him hurt. "Got it?"

Maverick gives a weak nod as she puts her head down. "Y-Yeah but I want to-"

Klaus holds both hands out and send the whirlpool back at Callisto and Maverick. The water shot back out to Callisto who grips his book and sets his finger in two's.

A bright blue magic circle spun out from under his feet. The book itself popped open, a series of text sprouted out from the book and from the magic circle as Maverick and Klaus looked at this in shock. The **Written Words** spun up like a whirlpool themselves just as the water attack hit and bounced off.

Klaus jaw clenched. "Sneaky little." He grits out.

Klaus took the water back with a spin around. He turns back and violently slashes his arms five times as the water was sent back but this time in long, sharp, streaks. Each streak hit the barrier full on but Callisto was able to keep his stance and keep it from going behind him near Maverick.

The pages of the book flipped as Calisto showed his hand to the left. Once the last strike hit he lowered the barrier as another flash of light came but this time from the book.

" **Pages of Knowledge**!" Callisto throws it up, the book showed itself as the pages flipped rapidly.

Klaus attention went up, a large amount of pages shot out from the book to his surprise. He took a stance and sent a blast of water to dissolve them but it didn't work. The pages of the Lexicon continue to cut through like metal and head straight for him.

Maverick watched in awe as the pages hit Klaus who used his arms to try and block it but just ended up with cuts. They blocked his vision as some stuck to him and wrapped around his body. The sheets shot out in two rows as they locked and snapped around Klaus wrist to hold him in place.

Callisto walked through the flying pages as the book came back down into his hands.

Klaus body struggled in the grips of the pages as the cuts from the paper felt like sharps swords cutting at his skin. It wasn't like any normal paper cut that he has before and these pages were stronger then normal ones. What Klaus didn't understand is why his water didn't dissolve them like it was supposed to.

"Go Maverick." Callisto continues to walk.

Maverick heard this and hesitantly started dragging herself up to her feet as she started to turn, Klaus broke one of his arms free. She turned back around wide eyed with a gasp.

Klaus went to do the other arm but received a sharp kick to the stomach as this caught him off guard. Klaus fell back over the lower hill as the papers binding him had disappeared. He had little time to react as he went tumbling down the hill with a grunt.

Callisto eyes lowered with a glare. "Annoying."

Maverick started to calm down until the repeated sound of something caught her attention

Hearing the sound of water made Maverick brows knot together and look to her left. "What in the-"

Callisto heard this as well but stopped when he noticed the water that had faded on the ground rise up into small water drops and stop all around them.

"The water? It raised up by itself?" Callisto questions. "Wait..."

A black mirrored hole appeared in between both of them making them turn their attentions ahead. Maverick eyes slowly start to go wide when she remembered earlier.

"No, Callisto get out the way!" Maverick shouts.

He went to question it but before he could the water drops had quickly came together in a sphere before shooting out ahead. The blast hit Callisto full on as he went flying up in the air. Klaus shot out from the black hole with a smirk, he landed a hard right punch to the side of his face. Callisto eyes widened at the impact as the punch literally felt like a rock, Klaus brought his foot up and kicked him in the stomach. It was Callisto's turn to go flying over the hill as Klaus jumped back down to his feet.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Klaus chuckled.

Maverick eyes widened as she started to run. "Callisto!"

Klaus looks over his shoulder with a glare. "I don't have time to deal with both of you and what he has is more important." He showed his palm back to her. "But don't worry, I got something that will keep you busy."

A blast of water snapped up from the stream and hit her sending her falling face down on the ground with a scream. The water grew as it broke down into three's. It took on the shapes of real live muscled soldiers that had on black and blue colored armour with their faces covered. The only thing that could be seen were their piercing angry blue eyes as all three had swords in their hand.

"Every Demigod needs his army." Klaus smirks. "Keep her entertained for me you guys, if she gives you any trouble then you know what to do." He says the last part looking over his shoulder with a mischievous smirk. All of them held their weapons in hand and kept their glares on Maverick who shakily was trying to get back to her feet. "Good luck my other half."

Maverick snapped her attention back to him wide eyed at what he called her. A black hole appeared in front of him. "Wait!" She held her hand out to him.

Klaus ignored her as he stepped inside and disappeared.

Maverick lowered her hand and used it to hold her injured, bruised, arm. As she got to her feet to see the bad position she was in. All of Klaus soldiers growled when she took a step as this made her drawn back with wide eyes. They slowly started to surround her so that was nowhere for her to run off to.

"That little coward, and what did he mean by his other half?" Maverick mumbles as she kept her eyes on them. _"What else are you hiding about you Klaus?"_ She glared at the soldiers but her glare soon went into a worried expression. _"Your gonna be okay Callisto...aren't you?"_

 **{ With Callisto }**

Callisto hit the bottom of the ground roughly with a grunt, he coughed as he looked up at his surroundings. The damages from the long fall was shown as his clothes were torn and beat up. He had a small bruise on his cheek from hitting the ground so hard and the punch from Klaus. The Lexicon Book laid not to far from him much to his relief, he grabbed a hold of it and used his knee to push himself up.

The same black hole appeared a little ways away from him as Klaus casually walked out from it. Callisto winced as he glared ahead.

"My, my. Now that was a good trick you tried to pull earlier." Klaus praised as the hole behind him vanished. "I was a bit shocked to see the power of the book up close. But that spell you threw was nothing I didn't read about. However my water having no effect on your pages is shocking."

Callisto smirks a bit. "You reading? Now that itself is shocking."

"We have jokes do we?" Klaus smirk dropped into a small frown. "I wonder is Maverick in a joking mood after the beating she has been taking? And to think that's only half for what I have planned for her." He shrugs playfully earning a glare from Callisto. "But I also see you even seemed to have injured that leg of yours with that little fall." Callisto kept quiet as Klaus chuckled at this. "Spotting an injury isn't hard for me. You know I will say that I had that kick over the cliff coming but I guess Maverick forgot to warn you that I have a special kind of power. Being able to control water isn't all I can do."

"Yeah, you use Black Hole Transportation." Callisto says as he struggled to stand.

Klaus showed a sly smirk. "I sure do." He opened his hands as he did a quick spin, Callisto stepped back with a gasp as the water drained from the grass under his feet. The once green ground took on a black color, Klaus shoved a hand in his pocket as the water circled around him and sprouted up like octopus legs. "Not only do I have the power to manipulate the water flowing through your body but I can suck the water out of anything. The black holes only help when I want to be sneaky." He winks.

Callisto scoffs at him as he tightened the book closer to him. "So your a coward in so many words?"

"Come now, I wouldn't put it like that." Klaus tilts his head. "I just get lazy sometimes ya know? But your plan worked, you got us away from Maverick. Although I don't think that was so wise considering she's now in a little situation of her own."

"What?" Callisto eyes widened, he turned around and looked back up at the high hill in concern.

"Relax, my water soldiers aren't gonna kill her unless she becomes stubborn." Klaus waves it off. Callisto snapped his glare back on him with a ticked off sound. "Getting upset are we? Come on I was just joking, they aren't gonna kill her. I don't know what your worried about her for honestly. That girl is the thing that killed your so called teacher and almost you if you didn't somehow escape. Angel Fighters to my knowledge don't give a crap about humans or humanity, so why should you care if she is hurt or not? Maverick is nothing but weapon made from hell itself, you saw the damage she did earlier."

"Don't talk like you know a thing about me or her." Callisto took a stance. "And that wasn't her earlier, the real Maverick wouldn't hurt anybody."

"I wouldn't say that, I do know more about Maverick then you and her assume I do." Klaus says with a toothy grin as there was a sick enjoyment in his eyes. "Who do you think gave Hunter his information on who she was?" Callisto looked at him shocked. "I'll tell you like I told her, I am one hell of an actor. To Maverick I am just some evil bastard that crossed paths because of this crazy thing with Hunter. Half of that is true and she also believes I wanna kill her and I kind of want to but that would break the three barriers and we can't have that." Callisto gasped lowly at his words as he gave Klaus a confused expression. "But in all truth I am something else that she hasn't noticed yet, Maverick still doesn't know who she really is yet. But I guess I gotta thank the God of Knowledge and Wisdom himself, Calder." He chuckles to himself. "Sometimes the guy goes on and on but he sure knows what he's talking about so I guess it pays to listen a little."

Callisto looked at him shocked. "Calder? I thought the God of Knowledge and Wisdom was just a myth..."

Klaus snickered at his reaction. "Nope, he's real, annoying and kicking." He folded his arms across his chest. "You know I think that's what makes this so fun because Maverick is so oblivious to her own history. It's almost adorable on her but I guess I can't blame her lack of memory or knowledge on her. Those damn Angles always have tricks up their sleeves and even my Master said Heaven's Gate is a tricky little contraption. Even if you make it through, something goes wrong with you somewhere down the line."

"Heaven's Gate?" Callisto repeated, he gave Klaus a certain look. "So you know more about her then you made her believe."

"Somebody's catching on." Klaus smirks. "But it isn't like I wanted to. I just happened to remember things that were told to me a long time ago. The God of Knowledge felt as if I should know about her considering certain things. Which is why when Hunter told me a girl name Maverick was also here it peaked my interest to come. I keep her out his way and also do it for my reasons as well, a win for all of us here." He smirks. "Well a win for everybody except for Shadow Dimir."

"Who are you?" Callisto glared daggers at him. "And why would you of all people need to know about her past and who she is? I get your reason for the book but what does getting her do for you?" His brows furrowed together as Klaus continued watching him with a sly smirk. "And I don't honestly see how an murderous bastard like you would be connected to her in anyway. You both are two different kind of people."

"You really believe that?" Klaus closed his eyes with a slight laugh. "Boy do these Angels have you people fooled." He sighs and tussled his hair. "I guess I could see why, they are beautiful creatures I do agree. They are also just as dangerous as that other species known as Dragons. I don't get told much but I managed to get a little info about that species." His look got serious as he lowered his hand. "But don't be fooled Callisto, they are more dangerous then you think. You saw her true form and what she is really like earlier. Angel Mode for them isn't just some little special magic technique like you all have and it's not even magic for that matter." Callisto gave him a glare. "Those so called 'Modes' are what they really act like and who they really are. The more they go into those modes the more they lose grasp and sooner or later one of your Angel Fighters are gonna go into Angel Mode..." He shows a toothy smirk. "and they won't come out of it." Callisto eyes went wide in shock. "They will stay in that normal form and show you what they really are and that's a weapon of destruction."

Callisto looked at Klaus. "Your telling me that there is a chance of her never turning back one day if she goes into that state?" He gave him a disbelief look but for some reason there was another small knowing feeling that he had to. "...I don't believe that."

Klaus glared. "What?"

Callisto lowered his book to tuck at his side. "I said I don't believe that. I known Melody for a long time and even though I'm just meeting Maverick, I can tell. The two girls I see aren't any kind of weapon, they cry just like any human and feel all the emotions of one. Yes their magic is a mystery and is dangerous but neither of them are weapons and I refuse to believe that. And even if they are I refuse to treat them that way." He says firmly getting a glare from Klaus in return. "I said it before and I will say it again, you are nothing but a coward. You know things about her and instead of telling her you toy with her and hurt her for whatever reason." Klaus glares at Callisto as his fist tightened. "Maybe what your saying is true and maybe it isn't but it doesn't give you any right to do what you did to her." A blue light came from the book making Klaus gasp and turn his attention to it. "The only weapon here is you but just like any other weapon, you can be destroyed..."

Klaus lifted his hand as his eye grew dark. "You make a threat like that to a child of a God, you better be ready to live up to it book boy. I told you something that was good for you pathetic humans but I'll let that same stupid emotion kill all of you. You're all surrounded by danger and you don't even know it." He scoffs. "But that's what I would expect..." Klaus snaps his hand forward. "from a stupid species."

The water shot out and took the shape of multiple sharp shards.

Callisto dodged some, Klaus raised his hand and yanked it back. Water drained from the trees and hit Callisto full force in the back sending him forward into the water shards that felt like knives. He lets out a yell of pain as they sent him flying off ground. Klaus noticed that Callisto still had a good grip on the book making him scoff annoyed.

Some of the shards cut through his clothes to leave rips and holes in them as his entire body was soak and wet. A small blood stain formed on the side by his stomach making him wince and look down.

Klaus took off towards him, Callisto eyes widened when he felt a presecense behind him. This made him spin back just in time as both him and Klaus threw a kick at one another. A bright light went off when their feet connected followed by a wave of power as both guys were sent flying back.

Callisto hit the ground, landing on his stomach as he pushed himself on his hands and knees. Klaus jumped, he landed swiftly and gently back on the ground with no issue.

"Damn him." Calllisto winced and looked back at his leg that was still injured from falling. His side was hit with a sharp pain as he noticed the injury.

Klaus water came back to circle back around him as he ket his look down and the smirk he wore was compleltley gone. "I know that book is supposed to be powerful. But to think a simple human thought he could stand up to a child of a God is very humerous."

"Your a child of a God." Callisto eyed him.

"One of the three in fact and the most dangerous." Klaus says. " **Water Wave**!" He brought both arms into an X as he came down to kneel on one knee.

Hearing the sound of water made Callisto look to the side, he went wide eyed with a gasp.

Water came fastly flowing through the trees managing to break some branches and more debris.

He turned back to see a large wave coming from behind Klaus who stayed in his same position as a green and blue power eminated from him. The water from the side hit Callisto full on before he had time to move, he tried keeping his balance but ended up getting washed off. All of the water rised up higer, Callisto gasped for air as he shot up from the now river of water.

Callisto went to try and swim back but the pressure of the water was to strong for him. Another wave of water had hit him from the side as it knocked him underwater. He held his breath, Callisto winced underwater as his hand went to his bleeding side that had now stained through his clothes. His leg was still badly injured so trying to swim was out of the question and the force of the water wasn't slacking up.

A hand reached down inside, Callisto was shocked when he was yanked out the water roughly by his jacket sleeve. He gasps for air and coughs as he went flying up, his eyes opened as he looked up to see Klaus above him. Klaus hand that was holding onto Callisto glowed darkly.

"You still got something I want Callisto." Klaus sung in a teasing tone.

Callisto winced when a pain went off against his back, he held his book tightly and used his free hand to a land a hard punch to the side of Klaus face. Klaus went wide eyed as he went stumbling back in shock and lets him go. Callisto fell back in the water but popped his head back out for air.

Klaus was able to get his balance as he hovered over the water. He felt the bruise on his cheek coming and glared back ahead. "Congratulations, you got your first real hit."

Callisto used his hand to grab a hold of a rock as the water pressure started to ease up. The rise of the water started to slowly go down.

The water disappeared as Callisto hit the ground with a grunt, he picks himself up but felt something off with his body.

Callisto held his stomach wide eyed. "Why can't I...?"

Klaus smirks with his head down. "But I got my real hit to." His hands turned black just like earlier, Callisto injury felt like it was spreading through the rest of his body. " **Cursed Imprint**..."

 _"Curse magic mixed with power!"_ Callisto eyes widened.

Callisto let out a yell as he fell to the ground holding his side with a pained expression. He lets out painful grunts as it felt like somebody twisting or expanding the muscles in his body. His eyes were screwed shut tight as the pain grew worse, he kept the book close to him.

"Such a very silly move to let me get a hold of you." Klaus shrugs in defense with his hands, he dropped one and showed it in Callisto direction with a smile. "It hurt doesn't it. The blood flowing through your body is nothing but water and it's all under my control. All the nerves and sensitive area's in your body are all being controlled by me." He showed them to him. "I can make it worse, or I can stop it all together. All you have to do is give me the book and stay down like a good boy."

Callisto eyes opened as he lifted his head off the ground to look at him. "N-Not a c-chance." He used one arm to push himself up. "I'm never handing over this book to you."

"I bet you will and you want to see why?" Klaus showed his palm in Callisto direction. "You have no control anymore..."

Callisto eyes widened when his body stood up on his own, Klaus snapped his pointer finger in another direction. The Lexicon book went flying much to Callisto shock as he was the one that threw it. His body was completely being moved on his own as all the senses seem to be blocked out. To have somebody controlling his body was not a good feeling and it didn't feel any better considering he was in a lot of pain.

"No!" Callisto watched the book land not to far from them.

Klaus showed his full black hand, it slowly tightened into a fist. "Fall." Callisto eyes widened, a stabbing pain went through his chest as he stumbled. The pounding again hit his chest followed by a stabbing, shooting, pain that hit again making him fall to his knees with a loud grunt. "Having chest pains there Callisto? Did you know stopping blood can create a lot of problems for people?" Klaus chuckles. "Who would have thought. But I find it unfair since I made Maverick's pain a little worse. Let's see how you can handle two area's."

Callisto yelled out in pain as the stabbing blows hit his side followed by the feeling in his chest. He was on his hands and knees as his body shook in pain. Klaus put his hands in his pocket as he watched this with an amused smirk, he looked over to where the book was.

"Not such a smart mouth without that book are you?" Klaus looks back at him with a raised brow. "Defenseless and pathetic. Is this all you humans really are capable of?" He questions. "If so that is sad. To think your teacher gave you such a powerful weapon and you can barely use it to it's full potential." Callisto continued to hold his chest as his body felt like knives repeatedly going through it. "But I guess the blame goes to him as well, it's no wonder he's dead. At least in this case it wasn't flames that ended you, it was water."

Callisto eyes opened into slits to show a painful look.

 _"Hans!"_ The voice of a twelve year old Callisto echoed.

 _Flashback_

 _Callisto walked through the burnt rubble of what was left of the Moravia Libaray. Other towns people had stood outside and around it in shock as they couldn't believe the massive flames they saw not to loing ago._

 _The smell of smoke was still fresh as burnt books laid around on the messed up floors._

 _"Hans!" Callisto calls out for him again as his voice cracked. He held a book wrapped in a light blue silk cloth close to him as more fear started to creep him. His feet stepped on something, Callisto took a step back and was in shock to see the broken glasses of his mentor Hans lying on the pile of rubble. This made him look around more in a panic. "Hans! Hans, you still in here! Answer me please!" Tears built in his eyes as his fist shook at his side. "Please answer me..." He put his head down as the pain and heartbreak hit his chest. Callisto legs gave out on him in shock, he fell to his knees and kept his head down as he cried to himself._

 _The only man who didn't just see him as dirty orphan or just a defensless book worm was gone. Hans was the only person to show him how to read and take care of himself and now he was gone and it was all for one thing. Callisto teary eyes went back to the book in his hands, he held it close to him._

 _"I'll learn it and protect this like you wanted me to..." Callisto sobbed as his tears stained the fabric. "I-I promise you I will." His tears streamed out. "I promise." He held it closer to him as he started to cry._

 _The sun had set over Moravia as storm clouds had gathered followed by rain as it was a sad day to the entire town. The rain matched the mood of what people and even Callisto was feeling._

 _Callisto laid on the floor with the book still in his grasps. He slept quietly and soundly but still kept the book locked against him in a protective way. All the crying he did had finally tired him out along with the rest of the crazy day that he had. His home was gone along with the man he saw as a father to him and he didn't get why for the sake of magic that people were willing to kill another..._

 _The echoed sound of footsteps sounded through the small area that hadn't been destroyed by the fire._

 _A woman wearing a brown cloak stopped a couple feet away from Callisto. Her sad red ruby eyes stayed on the boy who shivered a bit from the cold temperatures dropping._

 _She lowered her hood exposing messy long red hair that came down to her calfs. The woman walked closer to him, a slow wave of heat surrounded her as it made it's way to Callisto with the closer she got to him._ _Callisto body felt this and quickly reacted, she stopped with a slight gasp as she saw his body shake in fear. It wasn't because of her presence but from the feeling of heat as it returned painful memories from earlier._

 _"Hans..." A tear streaked down his face with a pained expression but he still continued to sleep through the nightmare._

 _"It would seem you were right about your feeling." A deep man's voice came from the pendant around her neck as there was blue sparkles shown emanating inside it like a snow globe._

 _"I know." She closed her eyes with a slight frown, her eyes opened back up to look down at Callisto with a sad expression. "I never wanted to be right about something like this. I should have known how much damage would come from letting a book like this into this time but it didn't do well in our time either. I guess I am mostly to blame for the man's death, I put the book in this Dimension. This is my fault, I knew humans were greedy for power, such a selfish damn species." She glares with a sad frown as she makes a tsk with her teeth. "Pathetic selfish insects."_

 _"They are indeed, I knew he couldn't have hid it's power for so long without one day somebody wanting it for themselves. Human or not this was bound to happen, you can't blame yourself. The human still managed to protect it for you but he has placed it into the hands of a child...why?"_

 _She stares at him. "I am not sure, I was gonna ask you Tirus."_

 _"Even I can't answer that for you." Tirus says. "But what will you do now with the protector of this book gone?" He questions her. "Do you want to get rid of the boy and just take the book along with us and hide it elsewhere?"_

 _"Not sure I can trust another human like I was able to trust this last one." She closed her eyes. "Killing him would put the boy out of his pain but you and I both know I have to save my power." Her tone was serious. "I have to save it for the right time and I don't have enough power to kill him, take the book with me and hide it's magic power to keep people from coming after it. I don't have time to protect the Lexicon like I was able to do in our time. The only reason I used my power today to come here is because the barrier was taken off the seal and I needed to know why. I guess now I do and it was for the bad reason I thought. Even with that, the keeper held onto it for a while."_

 _"He did, for the older man to be a human he was proud to help you even with knowing what you are." Tirus lets out a small hum. "I guess this is what humans call sadness when one dies. But again, what about the boy?"_

 _Her eyes scanned Callisto with pity but for some reason she saw something else behind him. The way he hung onto the book and still cried for somebody who was gone made her look at him different. For the first time she could relate to somebody who had lost someone for the sake of power as she had lost something important herself._

 _She took her hand and placed it over her stomach with a sad look as she looked down._

 _"Are you alright?" Tirus felt his Masters uneasy feeling._

 _"I'm fine, I just...I can feel his pain." Her red eyes turned slowly back to take back their normal green color. "He misses him, just like I miss her." She sadly smiles to herself as her lip trembled. "I almost forget that being apart of the netherworld you are cursed with bad luck. You feel pain and hate that come from all things living but I don't remember feeling this much pain since I lost her." Her eyes watered. "I really hate when people's emotions get_ _contagious." She put the hood of her cloak back on. "I will let him keep the book."_

 _"What? But he doesn't know the first thing about protecting it, he could get it taken or even worse learn how to use it." Tirus reminded her. "Him learning how to use that will curse that boy unless he finds you know who and breaks that curse."_

 _She raised her hand to show down at Callisto, her palm glowed red along with the book and him. "It's okay Tirus." Callisto winced a bit from the strong layer of heat followed by the pain. "His fear of flames, if he doesn't break that then he will never learn how to use it. That is the curse he will have and won't be broken until he controls that fear."_

 _Tirus sighed. "I see you learned more then an attitude from that wretched best friend of yours. That damn Gremory, I would be lying if I said I ever missed that woman." T_ _he light dimmed as she lowered her hand. "H_ _e is just a human. Without that book he will be weak and defenseless as one if he does somehow learn to use it." Tirus reminded her. "And if he doesn't learn how to break that cursed fear then he will never be fully able to protect it."_

 _"What happens from here isn't my problem." She she turned around and took her leave from the library. "It is clear that human wanted this boy to live and wants him to hold the book now. For his kindness and keeping the book I will honor the previous holder this wish and he will stay alive."_ _Callisto laid there still sleeping making her give a sad smile. "Good luck." She turned around and began walking. "Just like him, I know what it feels to lose and know it's never coming back. When the final fight draws near...I will see the Lexicon user again. But next time it will be different."_

 _Her body disappeared into the rain leaving Callisto with the book..._

 _End flashback_

Klaus crossed his arms while curling his fingers under making Callisto cry out in pain again as his body fell completely to the ground.

"Humans are all the same, look for power and once it's taken they are weak without it." Klaus scoffs.

"Y-You mean like you would be." Callisto says through gritted teeth, Klaus looked at him shocked. "I don't know what humans you ran into but I didn't go searching for my power. It was given, I earned and trained for the right to hold it and I still don't think I should have it. But I refuse to let it go and fall into the hands of people like you and that other guy. So who cares if I haven't mastered yet. Maybe it's a good thing, you shouldn't go searching for things or be greedy. You and that Lionus guy are both just alike. You went searching for something when you already have power, you being greedy will soon come back and bite you."

A whirlpool shot out and hit Callisto at full force sending him back. He tumbled on the ground, coming to a stop he coughed and gasped for air as he swallowed some water.

"Don't compare me with a human Callisto." Klaus dark glare stayed on him. Callisto breathed heavily as he held his side, he look to the left out the corner of his eye to see the Lexicon still far away. "I was just gonna take the book and leave but you really ticked me the hell off."

"Isn't anger a human emotion?" Callisto says with a smirk as he scoffed.

Klaus eyes widened in anger as blue power started coming from him. "I wanna see how much your damn corpse talks when I'm done with you." Callisto looked up shocked, a large wave of pain hit him again but ten times harder then before as it had him curled up on the ground. "Your talking really put me in a killing mood which means bad things for you book boy." He said darkly.

Water slowly started to flow on the ground, the sound of rushing water could be heard as it was coming towards them again.

"N-Not this again." Callisto winced and gripped his chest when the stabbing feeling returned. "Agh!"

Klaus jumped up just in time as the large wave washed Callisto down and sent him down the forest more. Callisto hit a couple of trees on the way through. Klaus lowered to stand on a tree branch as he watched his power do it's work. "I'll drown your butt to the point of no return..." A sick smirk came on his face when he heard Callisto yell in pain again. "Now this I'm really gonna enjoy."

 **{ Meanwhile, with Maverick }**

Maverick desperatley jumped out of the way with a grunt when two swords hit the direction she was in.

She slid to a stop and fell to one knee with a wince as her body still was badly hurt from her fight with Melody and the damage Klaus did. The sound of watering caught her attention, she looked back wide eyed and managed to duck the other soilders blow as it created a large dent in the ground.

The sword manage to catch a small piece of the end of her robe. Maverick fell back on the ground and rolled to stop on her stomach. They picked their weapons back up and blocked her way from leaving as the circled around her.

"No matter what the heck I do, I can't get past them." Maverick fist clenched on the ground. "Even without Klaus here they are still stronger then I am right now. I don't even have enough strength to out run these guys either." Her head lowered but it perked back up when she caught a glimpse of the large wave of water that passed down over the lower hill where Callisto and Klaus where. "I wonder what's going on down there." Her eyes lowered sadly. "...It's only way to find out."

Maverick slowly got to her feet and pushed herself up.

"Humans don't listen." One of them said.

Maverick looked at them shocked. "Y-You talk..."

"Of course we do." The second one answered. "We are the power of Master Klaus."

Maverick scoffed. "Master my butt. What is he possibly a Master of?"

"You watch your mouth, you are talking about a future God!" The third one snapped getting her attention. "You should be so lucky that you don't end up like your friend down there. I can only imagine what Klaus is doing to him."

"What?" Maverick concerned look returned.

"I guess that got her to shutup." The second one spoke back up. "Since we are connected we know everything that's going on and your friend is getting the beating of a lifetime." Maverick fist clenched as she puts her head down. "Without that little book he can't do a thing but sit there and take that merciful beating. I wouldn't be surprised of our Master kills him...since it looks to be that way."

"N-No it doesn't." Maverick says lowly. "He-"

Maverick was cut off by a spear being thrown as it skimmed pas the side of her face. She fell down to the ground in shock as her body shook in fear.

A soldier had grabbed her by the hair from behind making Maverick scream and reach to get her hair loose.

"Nothing but a pathetic fake angel." He threw her across the way with laugh.

A water whip shot out and wrapped around her wrist, it yanked her down to slam on the ground. "Ah!" Maverick winced with a small cry as she was laid on her stomach.

"You heard Master Klaus, if she gets to reckless then deal with her." The first one ordered.

"I bet she will be less trouble with these black wings attach to her back. I don't think Master would be upset if we rip them off her." The second one purposed with a sick smirk, Maverick looked back at them with fearful eyes as she gasped. "What do you guys say?"

"I agree and I'll even do the honors of one." The third one says with a smile as he walked over.

Maverick shook her head unable to really move as the othey guy holding the water whip was more stronger.

"N-No, please don't!" Maverick begged with teary eyes as she didn't want to loose her wings. Her body couldn't take anymore pain or take loosing something that finally showed who she was. "Please stop!"

"Master Klaus is right." The one holding the whip laughed. "Watching humans beg is a sight to see."

Maverick squirmed trying to get free. "Please I'm begging you don't." She screamed in pain when his foot landed on her back and his hands took a hold of one of her wings. Maverick eyes watered more as her heart beat paced faster, a heat came back to her body. "No, no..." His grip tightened as he went to tug, Maverick eyes screwed shut. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

A large blast of flames sprouted up followed by a massive heat that covered the area they were standing in. The other two jumped back but the third guy was caught in the flames. A large orange magic circle appeared with a gong as the flames grew bigger. The other two stepped back in shock as they could hear the other guy screaming and yelling in pain before he dissolved into water.

"S-Such heat." The first one steped back in fear. "D-Did she just-"

He was caught off when he saw something moving in the flames. A large cat had jumped out from the flames making them fall back. It was all black with two tails like a fox as it had red on the tip of it's tail and pointed up cat ears. The cat had piercing red eyes with black pupils, it's teeth looked almost like a sabertooth tiger as they were sharpened.

The cat let's out a large sound as it sounded like the roar of a jaguar.

Both soldier's were in awe but mostly shock, the second one points. "What is that thing!"

Maverick teary eyes that were screwed shut had opened as the flames lowered. Her eyes widened in shock as she gasped and saw what the two water soldiers were seeing. It was a black Hell Cat in front of her, the ones she had only read about in the book about mythical creatures.

"...I thought they didn't exist." Maverick mumbled but was still confused. "D-Did I bring it here?" The cat let out a loud roar as this time a large breath of fire shot out towards the soldiers who were to in shock as it hit them dead on. Maverick eyes widened as she watched them dissolve in a blink of an eye with yells of pain. "How-"

Maverick jumped and fell back when the large hell cat made one quick jump to land in front of her. This made her draw back in fear but was taken back when the cat got closer and sat in front of her. Maverick slowly started to come back near her, she caught a glimpse of the red collar around her and saw a small gold tag attached.

"What's your name..." Maverick mumbled as she took careful and slow steps towards it. The cat raised up making Maverick stop but it only just moved closer to her to let her get a better look at the name. Maverick fiddled with the tag and got a good look at it. "Venna." Maverick repeats, she looked at her when the cat lifted it's head. "Did I bring you here?" It let out a sound as if answering her question with a yes. "That means your here to help me aren't you?" Venna blinked and gave a nod. "Can you take me down the hill to my friend. I know you don't know who he is bu-"

Venna simply lifted away as she moved back, Maverick saw she was hinting at her to get on. Maverick gave her a uneasy look but decided to trust her and get on the animal's back but winced with the height. Venna lowered allowing her to get on with ease.

"Thank you." Maverick smiled a little.

Venna looks back at her letting out a sound, her paws lit up in flames along with her tail. She took a run for the cliff as just like that they were going over the top. Maverick held on tight as they went down the cliff in a blink of an eye as she now saw the water. It looked like a huge river flowing down there and knew it only had to have been Klaus.

Maverick saw they were getting closer. "Uh, you know how to swim right? Please answer me on this!"

Venna took a dive, Maverick closed her eyes shut waiting for the feeling of water but it never came. Her eyes slowly opened as Venna continued to run in mid air until she just flew over the deep water.

"You can fly to?" Maverick looked down shocked, she smiled at her. "Wish I could have summoned you a lot earlier then now." She gasped when she saw something, she saw it was the Lexicon floating on top. "Down there!" Maverick points, Venna flew down and allowed her to scoop it up as they came pass in one swoop. "Those guys weren't lying, he did lose it." Her expression turned serious as she looked down at the Lexicon. "I'm coming to give this back to you Callisto. A little faster there Venna, we gotta find the owner of this."

Venna took the smell of the book in and looked to Maverick first, she then made a turn and went to the right when she picked up the second scent on the book.

Maverick held the book closely while holding onto her fur.

 _"Just keep fighting the best you can...were coming."_

 **{ With Callisto }**

Klaus continued to the build the water up in one area as he had both arms out stretched. He stood on top of the calm water as he kept the other water building up in the middle.

Callisto had came up from the water once but managed to get washed back down as the force of the water and waves were getting worse. He sunk back down and this time he couldn't come back up so easily like before. The regular pain in his leg and side was still there but the pain caused by Klaus had stopped.

His body continued to sink to the bottom as the breath he was holding had finally gave out. The water got into his mouth making him slowly start to loose consiouness and go deeper down in the water.

Klaus saw Callisto didn't come back up and laughed but it stopped when a pulse hit his chest, he went wide eyed. "My water soldiers..." He looked up confused. "But how? Maverick shouldn't even be able to move." A blast of fire came towards him from behind, Klaus felt the presence of heat as he snapped his attention behind him. "What the-!" He jumped up out of the way just in time. The blast hit a bunch of trees causing a big explosion as some of trees fell down into the water.

Venna hovered over the spot where the scent stayed and let out a sound.

"Thank you for getting me this far." Maverick swung her legs over the animal's side and looked down at the large river of water concerned. "Keep him busy as long as you can please!"

Klaus was shocked when Maverick hopped off Venna and landed down in the water with a splash.

"She summoned a Hell Cat! I thought they only belong to Odelia herself." Klaus watched as Venna glided through the trees fast and swiftly. "B-But she's to hurt, she doesn't even have enough energy to summon something like that. Unless she's..." His eyes widened. "Impossible. Calder wouldn't leave out anything, if so how could that idiot forget to mention this to me."

Venna shot another blast of fire from her mouth towards Klaus who glared at her but jumped back out of the way, Vena chased after him. Klaus put both hands together and showed them to her, a blast of water shot out but she dodged it with ease.

"Damn you." Klaus grits out, he jumped away from another blast.

Maverick swam down in the water looking from side to side with the book in her hand. She spotted Callisto just drifting along under the water unconscious, her body started to grow sore again but she shook it off. Maverick made her way over and grabbed a hold of him, she saw for herself all the damage that was done to him. His body was banged up and beaten as she saw the bad wound inflicted on his side as this made a guilty pain come to her chest.

 _"Come on you can't die on me yet."_ Maverick held his upper body as she wrapped an arm around to cradle his head and put the other around his back to hold him up. _"...I wouldn't have anybody to talk about books with if you leave."_ Her eyes watered. Memories of her first meeting Callisto came back to Maverick's mind as she closed her eyes and held onto him tighter. Tears floated as they pricked the edge of her eyes. _"You want to stay with me and everyone, don't you? So please you have to wake up Callisto!"_

A bright red light covered him and Maverick as the Lexicon book glowed blue in color.

Klaus dodged another attack by Venna as he took a rest on a rock, he glared at the hell cat but looked back when he saw water bubbling. A bright red light shined up through the water making him go wide eyed.

"What is she doing?!" Klaus questioned in anger.

The bubbling water shot up as it was replaced with a large wave of flames instead. Klaus withdrew his water before Maverick could turn in into something worse. He used his forearm to block the large red light, it replaced the water around them with flames as it circled around the two of them. The massive heat wave made him step back a bit as even being that far away felt like he was melting.

A blue orbed covered and lowered them to the ground before going away and allowing the flames to circle and do their job.

Klaus mouth opened in shock. "Even the book...the book wanted to protect them?" He was more then confused. "But why? I don't understand why would it protect the two of them, it doesn't make any sense."

Callisto coughed up some water with a choke, he slowly opened his eyes when he felt the rush of heat. His eyes widened when he saw nothing but flames surrounding him. He snapped his attention to the arm around his neck, he was shocked to see who was holding onto him and saw Maverick kneeled next to him with the Lexicon book. The flames flew and danced around the two of them to create a big barrier that covered them in a sphere to block everything out. He was happy that the water was gone but the fact it was flames all around him made it no better..

He lifted his hand and screwed his eyes shut as he was waiting for the wave of pain from the fire like last time but it never came. The flames danced around and through his fingers and felt like nothing but a hot breeze of air as they did absolutely no damage to him.

Callisto looked up at her flames as they took on a bright orange and dark red color. Maverick's hair blew up while the fiery red color had returned to it, Callisto had no idea what she was doing but it was working. He wasn't even sure Maverick knew what she was fully doing but he could see that Maverick could control her flames to hurt people or not. It caused damage to things around them but did nothing to the two of them.

The only fire he experienced was the one that brought him pain but Maverick's flames were different. For some reason they were just...

"Warm." Callisto mumbled to himself, he looked down in disbelief.

Maverick gasps as she lets him go. "Callisto! Your okay." She looked at him shocked but drew back a bit as her look saddened, she puts her head down. The disbelief look he was giving her made her nervous as she felt like seeing to much of her flames or being around them hurt him. "I'm sorry about my fla-"

"It's fine." Callisto stopped her from apologizing, he smiled to himself closing his eyes. "Thank you." Maverick was shocked to hear him thank her. "For showing me this..."

"So not all flames are bad?" Maverick forced a smile, she handed him the Lexicon. "I think this belongs to you."

Callisto grabbed a hold of it making a quick breeze blow by as a quiet sound of something breaking could be heard. "No, just your flames isn't bad. If anything they are exactly like you are which is a good thing." Maverick eyes widened, he painfully stood up to his feet. "I don't have a lot left but I'm ready to put him down. How about you?"

Maverick gave a nod. "Uh, huh." The flames went away, a blast of water took the rest away as steam passed through. Venna flew back down to Maverick's side to glare daggers at Klaus.

"Managed to summon a familiar already huh?" Callisto smirks. "I thought Hell Cat's didn't exist but I guess anything is possible."

"A what?" Maverick snaps her head to look at him with a gasp. "Hey, how did you-"

"I read a lot remember. Your not the only Angel in the guild." Callisto says. "Taking a step in the right direction, I will say that."

"So wouldn't that mean..." Maverick looked at Venna shocked. "She's my familiar..."

Klaus jumped down from the rock with a tsk. "I guess I doubted you to soon Maverick. First he saves you and then you save him and I guess your dirty hell cat saved you too huh?" Vena growled at him baring her teeth as she took a stance. He clapped slowly. "I guess I'll give credit where it is do. But all I do know is you messed with my plans but it doesn't matter because he still doesn't have the bo-" Klaus went wide eyed as he stopped, he saw the Lexicon safely back in the arms of Callisto. "How the hell did he-"

"Getting so upset and angry and focused on taking me out that you forgot what you were killing me for." Callisto showed the book, Klaus growled clenching his fist. "Not a smart move at all. For you to be a child of a God Klaus, you sure show human qualities. Well slow human qualities that is."

Klaus held his hand to the side. "I'll show you smart. I'll take both of you out at the same time and risk the damn barrier breaking, I don't care." Water started to slowly gather around him.

"The balance?" Maverick eyes went into slits, her eyes went to Klaus hands. A memory from earlier had came back as she remembered how freaked out he got about his hands getting burnt. "His hand is his real weakness." she mumbled, her eyes widened. "Of course!" Maverick tugged on the sleeve of Callisto who looked at her from the side. "His hands."

Callisto brow raised. "Huh?"

"His weak spot is his hands." Maverick whispers. "It's always been, I just didn't pay attention. He uses them more then anything and was scared to get them burnt by me earlier. Klaus weakness is his hands. To bend you need your hands, that's his weakness. I think I can burn them if I get close enough."

Callisto looked back at Klaus with a serious expression. "You sure you're that okay to get close to him to do that? You can't really control your magic it may not fully work."

"It's worth a shot, right?" Maverick asks. "Besides I'm positive they would burn him out of all people right now and I want to do it."

Callisto gave a scoff with a curt nod, he smiled. "Your pretty much saying that your gonna try whether I like it or not." Maverick smirked. "Fine then, I'll get you close. Just watch yourself."

Maverick put a hand on Venna's back. "We'll be fine."

Callisto looked back ahead. "Then let's go..."

Klaus eyed them suspiciously. "Time to end this crap, all with one last blow." He glared ahead. "Forgive me Master but the Angel has to go...both of them do."

* * *

 **Long chapter but it's finally done! Sorry it took so long, I had got a bad cold with the seasons changing up and that is the only thing I don't miss about Fall time is the colds that come with it. But anyway, a lot of crazy things happened in this chapter. We found out why Callisto is afraid of flames, him and Klaus face off and turns out Klaus is just one hell of an actor and a big liar but he was the one who told Hunter who Maverick really is. Not to mention the person that told him is the God of Knowledge and Wisdom, Calder. But what's up with him calling Maverick his other half and not to mention he mentioned Heaven's Gate, and something about killing Maverick breaks the three barriers. Also he warns Callisto about the modes that Angel Fighters go into and it's not anything good. Klaus is pretty mean but could he be telling the truth and what else is that sneaky God hiding? Also Maverick is still to weak to fight back but her familiar isn't! Turns out Maverick summoned her own mother's familiar who happens to be a Hell Cat! Venna will be very important in Maverick's character development so I hope you guys like her already. The past of Callisto is very sad...but who was that lady that came? Hmm, I wonder? Anyway I promise the next chapter won't be to far behind, I kinda owe you guys another so it will be out by sometime next week or the week after. But leave me a review and tell me what you think about this chapter, sorry for the long length but I'll see you all soon!**

 **-HAPPY 300 REVIEWS-**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 3: -Walking Proud- ( By, Ayumi Hamasaki )**

 **Chapter Thirty Seven- Stronger Together**


	39. Chapter Thirty Seven- Stronger Together

**{ Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild, story plot, and OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N:** **HELLO EVERYONE! I know it has been a while since you seen a update from me pop up but I just ran into one small problem, you can't write without a computer. It's a crazy story but let's just say there is a reason why you have to keep liquids away from your laptop and kids, MOSTLY the kids. So I had to wait to get money to buy a new one which was so painful, not to me but to my pockets, lol. Not only that but after it got fixed I caught the stomach virus and it was horrible :(. I'm talking terrible and try having that with a cold on top of that? Yeah I had a miserable couple of weeks, still kind of feeling the cold, it's going away bit by bit. But I am back and the time I was without one allowed me to read over my story a bit. That way I wouldn't be totally lost and take longer. I am still happy that I reached my 300 review mark and a lot of it was thanks to you guys. I know I thank everyone a lot but it's only because you guys support keep my writing and I love reading about what you thought every time. I take all reviews into consideration and all ideas, the people who been with me from chapter one knows my PM's are always open. Anyway, this little laptop problem has delayed me a bit and I might have to push the small movie back a little, I don't know yet. I have to see how quick I can finish this arc first and not to mention start the OVA's. My break is pretty much me writing the OVA's and starting the small movie for you guys but I have to finish things up here first and take my time, nobody wants a sloppy story.**

 **But I again want to thank the reviewers and to my story followers as well. Anyone that PM'ed me, I will get to your messages soon so don't worry. I know we really don't want to see me talking the chapter away so onto things.**

 **New Update Question: Judging by the Angel Fighters you know about so far, Gremory, Mason, and Odelia. Who are you most interested in learning about?**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 3: -Sync- ( By, lol )**

* * *

 **{Chapter Thirty Seven- Stronger Together}**

Klaus kept his glare ahead at the two of them before smirking and standing up from his defense stance. Callisto and Maverick didn't ease up and stayed in their defense stance as they didn't trust Klaus at all.

"My, my." Klaus sighs closing his eyes. "Look at the mess I caused and neither of you are dead yet. I do have to give credit where it is due. Your a stubborn little species." Callisto kept his glare on him. "Especially you Callisto. The more I put you down..." Klaus fist tightened at his side. "the more you get back up. And for what? This world will be ash one day anyway, I'm almost doing you two a favor. I know Maverick wouldn't wanna have your blood on her hands in the future."

"Why would I?" Maverick snaps. "The only blood that should be on my hands is your after everything you pulled." Her eyes started taking it's red color back. "You take a sick enjoyment out of hurting people that you don't know."

"Oh like your kind is any better." Klaus scoffs a chuckle. "I tell you, angel's sleeping is a very cute thing to see. Your oblivious."

Maverick brows furrowed. _"Sleeping angels?"_

"You think you care about humanity Maverick?" This made her drop her glare to give him a confused look. Callisto eyes narrowed to the side to watch her carefully. "Look at what you have next to you? Odelia's Hell Cat's are the ones that burn the lost souls and anything their master tells them to. So why would something like that, summoned from you, make you any different from me..."

Maverick shook his words away. "I am nothing like you or that woman. I don't care what messed up things she did, it doesn't mean I am like her. What a parent becomes is their choice but a child has the right to choose for herself, I can be like her or I can be myself." She puts her head down when thoughts of Ivin crossed her mind. The words of when she first met Sophie crossed her mind. "Just like a friend of mine told me, I can make that choice for myself. You know, maybe your just mad because that choice was made for you." Callisto looked at her shocked.

Klaus eyes widened in anger as he lets out a ticked off sound. He soon dropped his angered look and chuckles as he puts his head down which got their attention.

"So what if it was? The only life that matters is my own, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let the child of Odelia herself lecture me!" Klaus shot a hand in their direction, a blue power showed from his hand before a large drill of water shot out.

"Look out!" Callisto jumped back.

Maverick grabbed a hold of Venna, the blast came as both of them were able to dodge it just in time. Callisto rolled and came to a stop on his feet, a blue magic circle glowed under him.

Klaus shot his other hand out. "You can't out run me Maverick!"

A second water drill followed and was coming straight ahead. Maverick eyes widened, she looked back behind her and Venna as she rode on her back. Venna quickly took a sharp turn, both water drills collided making it even more bigger but it didn't stop as it continued ahead for them.

"You gotta be joking." Maverick looks at the water drill getting closer.

Klaus laughs with his arms out. "I think watching you run has to be the highlight of this whole fight. Just wait until I get m hands on that Hell Cat..." Hearing something behind him made Klaus look over his shoulder. Klaus eyes immediately went wide when pages came flying to him.

They hit Klaus dead on, Klaus used an arm to shield his self the best her could. **The Pages of Knowledge** cut away at his old wounds and created new ones. Klaus had no choice but to drop his other hand and cease the other attack that was following Venna and Maverick.

Klaus used his water to create a large shield, he used this chance to get out of the way and let's the shield down. The pages continued off ahead allowing Klaus to jump back down and look back in Callisto's direction with a glare.

"What's the problem? Can't fight me on your own Callisto, you need help?" Klaus questions.

Callisto glared before smirking. "No, but you might."

Klaus was confused. "What?" A foot came and kicked hard in the center of his back, Maverick's foot lit up in flames much to her shock. Klaus felt the heat of the flames in his back, he yells as he was seent flying forward towards Callisto.

Callisto ran ahead, he spun hitting Klaus with a knee to the stomach which sent him back against the tree. Klaus hit it with force before falling to the ground, he picked up his body from the rubble with a glare.

"What was that supposed to be?" Klaus questions. "A little attack."

Maverick stood up. "More like payback."

Klaus shows a toothy grin. "I'll show you payback..." His hair started to slowly blow up as a ring of water spun around him.

Callisto looked to the sky when he heard the sounds of a storm and felt a rush of winds. Maverick holds onto Venna as she looked around, the sun was now blocked by the storm clouds. The sky itself took a dark and foggy color, the winds started to pick up as the sounds of water could be head.

The water around Klaus multiplied and grew higher, he slowly stood up to his feet with a crazed look in his eye. Some of the water on his body had dripped off while the rest of it made his hair have a damp look to it.

"What's going on?" Maverick voice dripped with fear as she looked around at the clouds. "Callisto?"

A cackle of thunder sounded out making her tightly hold onto Venna. Callisto looks at Klaus in shock when a bright blue light started coming from him.

His normal clothes changed into armour that showed off his muscles, a blue watered pattern was on his chest plate. Klaus green hair changed to a deep blue along with his eyes.

Callisto used his arm to block the light. "That must be his real form."

A large force of wind pushed the three of them back to the ground with screams. Klaus shook his hair out, he touched the water dancing around him with a smirk.

"Now look what you two did." Klaus closes his eyes. "This is why I don't like getting out of character."

Maverick got to her feet, Klaus kept his head down as he calmly lifted a hand in her direction. Callisto winced picking his upper body off the ground but went wide eyed when he saw this and snapped his head to Maverick.

Venna grabs Maverick by the collar of her robe and took off before anything happened. Maverick snapped out of thought as she was just to thrown off by the power coming from Klaus himself. It was terrifyng and the stormy wheather didn't make it any better.

Klaus smirks to himself, a water whip shot out and hit the side of Venna's side making her cry out and drop Maverick in the process.

"No!" Callisto gets up.

"Now, now, wait your turn." Klaus showed a hand to him.

Callisto stops when his foot was grabbed by water, it traveled up his leg. "What the-" He was cut off by a large blast of water sending him flying back. "Ah!"

Maverick eyes widened as she looked to her side in the midst of falling. "No!" Her glare went to Klaus but looked up when she saw Venna coming down for her. "Forget about me, go after Callisto!" Venna stopped and blinks at her unsure but glided off in the long shot Callisto went off in.

A large water wall appered between the two tress to block off the area Venna went after Callisto.

Maverick outstretched her wings and used them to fly down and land on her feet.

Klaus looks back at her. "Sending the only protection you had was a very stupid move."

Maverick held her side. "I don't care. Nobody is afraid of you."

"Don't be afraid of me Maverick." Klaus body disolved into water.

Maverick gasps wide eyed. "Where did..." Klaus body appeared behind her as his lips were close to her ear.

"You need to be afraid of what I'm capable of." Klaus grabs her hair.

Maverick went to move but was instead yanked and thrown across into the trees. Klaus watched her go with a smirk as his body disappeared again. Maverick's body flew hitting branches before she landed on the ground getting a face full of dirt.

The storm clouds drew closer, Maverick coughs as she pulled her body up to feel the large breeze come by. She was shocked when she saw they were on the edge that led all the way down to the lake that was below and led back to town.

Maverick held her body with a wince as she shook with a slight cry.

Klaus stepped through the trees, this made her quickly turn around and get to her feet as she backed up. "Where are you going?" He smirked already seeing the predicament she was in. "Absolutely nowhere was the answer I was hoping to hear but you're to stubborn to admit that. Your out of places to run hell child." Klaus steps closer, Maverick continued taking steps back. Maverick gasped when she felt her barefoot hit the edge and quickly moved back to the surface. Klaus hummed a chuckle as he stopped and looked at her amused. "Cornered, cornered, looks like you ran out of tricks?"

Maverick looks over her shoulder as her blew in her vision. It was a long fall and even if she tried to use her wings it was no telling when they were gonna give out and disappear due to lack of magic. Her head snapped back at Klaus as for some reason she could see through him. The feeling itself was weird but she she could see all his pain, no good memories, just pain and dark memories.

"Let me ask you something." Maverick speaks. Klaus gathered water in the palm of his hand, he kept his glare on her but didn't object to her asking a question. "Why are you doing this? You told me you had no reason for the people you killed and you said the same for me but your lying." This made Klaus body stiffen as his eyes went suspicious, Maverick caught this. "If I'm like anyone else you ever killed, then why did you call me your other half? You don't know me remember?" Klaus fist tightened as the power in his hand glowed. "You don't know Callisto either but you see I'm close to him and since then you been targeting him to leave it back to you and me. My question is why?" Her eyes glowed red in color as she stared in Klaus blue ones with an intense gaze. "Are you trying to get my attention or are you trying to redeem yourself to a person who you'll never be no matter how many lives you take."

Klaus eyes widened when she said the last part as the images of a older man with long blue hair came into mind.

Maverick wings went away, she leans over so her hands were on the ground. Klaus shook his head to get the images out of his mind, flames circled around her feet before they sent her propelling up and flying forward.

Klaus slapped his self to get the images out. "Stop it!" He was wide eyed in fear as the sound of his own father's voice echoed. "What the heck is this!"

Maverick locked her hands with his so they were palm to palm, flames covered both their hands making Klaus cry out in pain. A bright red light went off followed by a large blast that sent both of them flying back, Maverick screamed almost going over the edge but was able to hang on and pull herself up.

Klaus fell holding his hands in his as he continued to cry out. He looked down at his hands that were red and burning. "No!" The flames of Maverick stung and burned worse then normal ones. To think she could use her eyes like that showed him she wasn't a half breed but somehow a sleeping full breed. _"Calder you idiot!"_ His fearful eyes kept staring down at his hands. _"Or could this be something he not even know? Something isn't right!"_

Maverick pulled herself up in shock.

"Maverick!" Callisto voice called out.

This made her look to the side, Callisto came running from the other side out of the trees.

"Your alright!" Maverick stood up but winced. "Where's Venna?"

"Don't worry she's fine." Callisto came to a stop next to her.

Maverick saw the blood on the side of his head as her gaze quickly dropped. "Your-"

"You!" Klaus points to Maverick as he stood up still shaking from what just happened.

Callisto looked him over and saw his burning hands, he looked to Maverick shocked. "You actually managed to do it?" Maverick just closed her eyes and looked down.

Klaus water covered only one of his hands as he kept the other one against him. A loud cackle of thunder could be heard making Callisto put her behind him, he looked over at the edge before back at Klaus.

"I thought you didn't know how to use your powers!" Klaus snaps as the blue power drained off him. "If you don't then how could you just use a spell like that. Answer me right now!"

Maverick glared ahead. "I did what you did all the time. Get into people's heads and try to tear them down physically. You just don't get it, each time you try to separate us we just keep coming back and that's what you hate. You also just don't like it when the shoe is reversed."

"Reversed, reversed." Klaus repeats with a sick laugh as the water in his hand took on to be a weapon. Maverick and Callisto went wide eyed when it turned into a silver trident with blue designs. "The only thing I'm gonna reverse is time when I kill you right where you stand. I saw nothing but the eyes of Odelia and I know what that means, y-your just like her." He laughs to himself. "Nothing but a soulless witch who screwed with time just like the others! I give it to you both, your strong together so that's exactly how you should go."

Maverick eyes widened.

Callisto kept his glare on Klaus as he continued to keep quiet.

Klaus raised the trident as a blue globed light started to form on the end and take on a huge shape. "Those red eyes...you don't have any right to see what tourments people. I tormented you, for once somebody of your bloodline gets to see what that feels like." The globe of power grew as water started to wrap around it. It grew bigger and bigger as Callisto and Maverick had to take a step back. "Hate to break it to you shadows but this is where we all say our goodbye's. I'll blow all three of us off this hill if it means you two die!"

Callisto watched him as he saw Klaus had completely snapped and wasn't thinking straight anymore. "That's not even his water ability anymore. That's nothing but raw power he's building up!"

Maverick watched him in shock as she had to shield her eyes away from the light. "He's crazy! A blast like that is gonna kill him to!"

Callisto eyes went to Klaus hand that had a bit blood coming from it, Klaus still wasn't using his other one which means he is really hurt. Callisto took the book from by his side as a large blue circle gonged under the two of them. Maverick gasp and looks down in shock as the magic from Callisto's circle was blew up. Callisto and Klaus kept the hard glares on each other as neither of them moved.

"He has a point, we are stronger together." Callisto gripped his book, Maverick continued looking at Klaus but her brows furrowed together when she heard this. "Which is why it's time for you to go."

"What are you-"

Maverick was cut off by being pushed over the edge of the cliff by Callisto. Her eyes slowly went wide with a gasp when she realized what was going on.

Callisto looked over his shoulder with a small smile, it dropped as he looked back ahead.

Maverick held her hand out for him as she fell with a scream.

Klaus grits his teeth but twirled the triaton, he points it at Callisto as the large blast shout out to him. Callisto eyes glowed as he threw the book up, it turned open paged towards the attack. The attack hit the book dead on and went inside as Klaus eyes widened in complete shock.

"T-There's no way." Klaus stammers. "That's a magic book. It can't absorb anything from power!"

Callisto stuck out his hand and shows a L but with two fingers, his eyes took on their normal color. The book glowed brightly as the power from it started to do damage to Callisto. He kept his stance as it started to shoot a bad pain through his body, the wound at the top of his head bled more from the pressure. The overall power Klaus still was managed to build up while injured was amazing but terrifying.

The book glowed bright in color as it started to shake and over heat from so much power, the front of the cover peeled a little.

"You'll kill yourself trying to take that power in. How stupid are you huh? Nobody has beaten a demi god!" Klaus says as he saw Callisto slowly fading and in pain. A large blue light covered the ground followed by a cackling light. Callisto circle outstretched more as he started fighting back against the pain and power much to Klaus surprise.

"That's because you pick on people that can't fight you back and this time you just picked wrong." Callisto grunts as he continued to glare at him. "I told you earlier you could be beaten and you should have listened to that warning."

"What?" Klaus stepped back. Venna flew up from the other side of the edge with Maverick on her back. Klaus caught this and gasped in shock. "N-No, he pushed you off! I watched him!"

Maverick smirks holding up the communication mark Callisto had pushed into her. "And she was waiting for me." For the first time Klaus was thrown off as he was the one cornered. Maverick glares at Klaus with no emotion shown in her eyes. "This crap ends now!"

Venna let out a large growl before releasing a massive attack of flames from her mouth. Maverick threw the communication mark into the flames as the flames and blue magic created a unision.

Callisto hair dropped to cover over his eye.

"Damn you." Klaus snapped his fearful glare back to Callisto. "You planned this!"

"Like I said earlier, your not that bright..." The pages on the book flipped rapidly, a magic circle spun in front of it. " **Added Text**!" Callisto showed both hands. "Reverse and release!"

The full blown attack had shot back out from the Lexicon.

Klaus gasped wide eyed in shock as he watched his full attack coming back with more force then he sent it. He had no time to react as both Maverick and Callisto attacks hit him creating a large light. The blast went off blowing the edge of the cliff off as an explosion thundered through the area.

The impact of the explosion had sent Maverick and Venna flying back making Maverick scream and hold on to her. The Hell Cat was able to gain some control after it blew them back a distance. Maverick looked up but she realized Callisto never jumped off like he was suppose to.

"Where is he?" Maverick slowly opened her eyes from all the debris and smoke caused by the explosion. "He didn't jump..." Her eyes started to go wide in fear as a bad feeling crawled in her stomach. He had just used the last of his magic and was already badly injured not to mention he was holding back Klaus power. "Callisto..." She continues looking at the smoke with tear filled eyes as she gripped Venna's fur. "CALLISTO!"

Her cry filled scream echoed through the entire forest.

The dark clouds that had hovered were gone as the sun took it's place back in the sky. A breeze went by as the edge of the cliff was completely blown off, rubble of the rocks had fell down into the large lake at the bottom.

Klaus unconscious body fell down the long drop, he was back in his normal form as the damage was shown on him.

Callisto still held the book close to his body flew down the long drop. Even though Klaus took the most, Callisto had taken damage from the spell and the explosion itself. His body slowly start to lose consciousness as he continued falling.

 _"Hey Hans!"_ Callisto's young voice called out. _"Hans!"_

 _Flashback_

 _"What are you reading?" A twelve year old Callisto sat next to his teacher. "I hope it isn't that same book."_

 _Hans smiles lowering the book. "Now what did I tell you about judging a book by it's cover?"_

 _"I read it so I'm free to judge it." Callisto retorts. "It's nothing but some silly book about a guy risking his life."_

 _"You read it but you didn't look at the bigger meaning." Hans holds up a finger to correct him. "One, this brave man sacrificed his life."_

 _"Over something stupid." Callisto pouts. "The person wasn't even his real friend. He pretended to be his friend for months befor eventually setting him up. The only thing he didn't see coming was those guys trying to kill him to."_

 _"He wasn't really his friend but he had to live with guilt all his life and instantly regretted what he had done. Meanwhile this hero stuck to his words and still protected who he thought was his friend. This book is showing you that no matter what you stay true to who you are. It still worked out for that other guy, he got to meet a beautiful angel in the after life."_

 _"He did not, you made that last part up." Callisto points out._

 _"So what if I did?" Hans chuckled. "It's fun to add on things."_

 _"You don't actually believe in angles and stuff like that, do you?" Callisto raised a brow. "It all kind of seems made up to me. "_

 _Hans looks up to the night sky with a smile. "I know how you were born to think that but I have seen an angel. They aren't bad creatures, but they are misunderstood." Callisto gave him a weird look. "I even talked to an angel before. Sure they have all that power but just like you and me, they are still human. Hopefully one day you can meet the one I did, her red eyes held hate but her heart didn't."_

 _"Red eyes huh?" Callisto titled his head. "How could you tell something like her heart didn't have hate?"_

 _Hans looked back and showed him a smile. "Because of the painful tears I watched her shed from them..."_

 _End flashback_

Callisto eyes opened into slits to look at the sun that was getting further from him. The book fell from his hands and disappears with a sparkle as his body went limp in the air.

"Her tears..." Callisto repeats to himself.

Maverick leaped off Venna, her wings sprouted from her back as she came flying up under him. Callisto was shocked when he felt his body fall back against someone. Maverick kept an arm around his torso as she used the other one to gently rest on the side of his face. Maverick's hair had started to withdraw as it took back it's normal messy and bouncy look and all her features started to

Callisto saw a wave of red hair flow past his face when Maverick rested the side of her face against his in relief.

Tears floated out from her eyes as she kept them closed and tightened her grip around him.

"I found you..." Maverick eyes opened to show her normal green one's as the rest of her tears flowed out. "Thank goodness."

His eyes opened back up a bit when he heard this and smirks to himself. "Don't be so thankful. You're still in a lot of trouble."

Maverick sad eyes went wide from hearing his voice before her expression lowered into small smile. She giggles and gives a nod in agreement. "I know I am."

The images of the ending of the fight replayed in the mind of Callisto as this made his smirk drop. It was hard to admit but they didn't beat Klaus, they survived him and that was a big difference. If Maverick didn't burn his hands which weakened his attack then it wouldn't have mattered and they both would be dead.

Callisto didn't know what it was but he had a feeling that this wasn't gonna be the last time they run into a Demi God. He just prayed they never really had to or worse, run into a real God...

 **{ Meanwhile, back at the Guild }**

"Those storm clouds are gone." Minoru points out as she kept her gaze on the huge hole made by Hunter from earlier's attack. "Does that mean somebody is done fighting?"

Enzo sighs. "I hope so, I just hope we were the one's that won it. I don't know why but I feel like that was Call's magic for some reason. The other presence I felt from that is more different, it wasn't magic but still stronger."

"You to huh?" Melody looked over at him, she looks down. "I felt Maverick's out of it all."

"Maybe it was both." Minoru says.

"I got something!" Kagato voice brung their attention to him.

Melody stood up. "You do?"

"Doing better then me." Minoru throws the book she was reading behind her, she jumped down and jogged over. "What did you find?"

"This." Kagato shows a book to them.

All three of them looked at it with a confused wide eyed blink.

"Uhh, what are we exactly looking at here?" Enzo looks up.

"If I'm not mistaken since I know the guilds library so well. That has to be the book of Clans and Tribes." A female voice came from behind them.

They all turned around shocked to see someone standing in the door way.

Melody eyes widened but happily. "Fay!"

"No way, there's Fay." Minoru giggles.

Enzo eye narrowed. "You did not just say that."

A slim, caucasian, thirteen year old girl with wavy shoulder length black hair walked inside the guild. Her white guild mark was visible on her left calf as she stood at 5'4 with pretty almond shaped navy blue eyes. She had her hair smoothed and held back by a white headband. The kid wore khaki shorts with pockets, brown knee boots, and a buttoned down white collared shirt. The shirt had a couple of buttons undone as she sported a couple of bracelets on one wrist along with a round pair of black glasses.

The girl name was Fay Kumari and was Shadow's Dimir young Archive Magic user and guild researcher. Anything about history or books was crammed in one girl, she could read faster then anyone and had photographic memory. It was hard for a girl her age to do but it is one of the reasons she was so talked about. That and her tactician skills were something great wizards would strive for and it was something amazing for her to have to be so young.

"Hiya, I thought you guys could use some help." Fay winks with a giggle.

"Help is not the word." Enzo smiled. "I didn't even know you were back in town."

"Yeah, you been gone for a while." Kagato says. "Still you couldn't have come back at a better time."

Fay holds her backpack straps and walks over. "I only came back because of the festival but I ran into half the town evacuating. Good thing Jav and the others helped fill me in and when I found out all of that I rushed down here to give a a hand. Uma had told me about the a guy that attacked Melody along with a new comer and the way she described him really made me come as well."

"Maverick." Minoru says her name.

Fay ponders. "Maverick huh?" She looks at Melody. "I didn't even know there was more of your kind out there Melody. I won't say I didn't believe it because the disappearance of your race is still fishy."

Melody held her arm. "Neither did I at first but Maverick is like me, in a lot of ways." Her sad look casted down as Minoru and Enzo gave her sad gaze's of their own.

Fay saw her sad look and gave a small smile. "I'm sure you had you reasons why and it's to late now to do anything about that. But back to this fox guy."

"Yeah, judging by his appearance. Ryura fits this tribes description." Kagato shows the book to Melody and the others.

Melody looked it over. "Hanea." She says the name as it instantly made her eyes go to slits. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"It should." Fay takes her bag off her shoulder and digs inside. "Hanea Lores is one of the great Fox Demons and belongs to the Nine Tailed Lores Tribe. Which is the same tribe that Ryura is apart of and judging by what I gathered he is just the person I was tracking down."

"You, why?" Minoru was shocked. "Not that I doubt your abilities but..."

"Hey, I'm just the guild researcher. Don't sweat it." Fay waves it off, she hands Enzo a paper. "Some of my research this month was studying foxes." Enzo looks it over as Minoru peaked over his arm with a confused pout. "I was doing a study on creatures that were supposed to be a hoax since they date back to the time dragons roamed. It was going great and then I stumbled upon the Lores Tribe and heard one was still living and my addiction kind of took off from there." Fay nervously rubbed the back of her head with a giggle, she lowers hand. "I got more deep into it when I found out that Hanea's tribe of foxes was connected to Angel Fighters." Her eyes went to the locket. "I also see for myself now that Hanea and Ryura are connected to you Melody."

"Me?" Melody points to herself. "I'm not connected to any foxes."

"Yeah you are and your wearing it." Fay points around her neck. "Since it involved Angel Fighters I thought maybe some information would be useful to you so I kept digging. I soon found a woman named Akane who filled me in some more about this tribe and about Ryura. I felt she was holding back a lot more but she gave me something to work off of. Hanea Lores became the familiar of an Angel Fighter named Mason Alverona." Enzo looked to Melody who went wide eyed with a gasp. "When Hanea died he left behind a child and Mason had decided to make his son her next familiar despite the wishes of her own kind. They disapproved of Hanea but it seems the hate for the child was more strong. Hanea's child had a lot of hate in heart and that didn't set to well with one a person who feared of how dangerous he could be. I forgot the nickname Akanae called that woman. But whoever she was, obviously her opinion meant a lot to Mason because she listened to it. Ryura had the heart of a killer, his powers and abilities only triggered it more and make him unstable and unstoppable. So to keep people safe, Mason had the help from another Angel Fighter to curse Ryura and strip him of some of his demon abilities and some of his appearance. In doing that spell it took a lot from him and put Ryura to sleep for a very long time. While in that state, the Angel Fighter Mason hid his contract and powers into that locket Melody has on. The seal on it keeps his full power and form inside but once the locket is broken, Ryura is a full foxed demon. But he will also be bind back to an Alverona whether he likes it or not. So the angel's still win from that mission."

Kagato stares at the locket on Melody's neck. "So that explains the power coming from it. Not a good feeling at that."

"I really still don't know how Melody would even get that thing." Fay shrugs. "Mason Alverona is the highest angel of them all."

Melody puts her hand over the locket. "Mason is my actual mother."

Everybody but Enzo looked at her shocked as Melody had already filled him in a lot about Clover.

"Your mother is the Queen of Angel Fighters?" Fay asks her shocked. "So that would mean your an Alverona?" Melody took a minute but nodded. Fay pondered for a second still with a in shock gaze. "I'm guessing Ryura knows this to considering you both met already. That would mean that he would be bounded to you since your her daughter, which makes you next in line."

"I don't know how I got this necklace either, it's still a lost memory. When I woke up from the darkness I was trapped in, it just appeared on my neck." Melody stares at it on her chest. "Ryura kept asking for me to give the locket to him. " Her fist tightened on the locket. "I didn't know he was cursed and it's not like I want someone to be around me if they don't want to be. I don't want anyone forced to be by my side, it isn't right."

Fay head tilts when she saw Melody not happy about his misfortune. "I wouldn't say it's a bad curse on him Mel."

"Huh?" Minoru looks back. "Whadda yah mean?"

Enzo gave her a look as well. "Yeah, I never known a curse to not be bad."

"Ryura only wants the necklace so Melody won't make the contract and bind him back to being a familiar again. According to Akane, he is cursed with being binded to the Alverona family until he learns his lesson of life. Mason, or Mel's mom we can go on and call her. She wanted him to learn the value of a human life." Fay explains, Kagato and Enzo raised brows at this. "Like I said the guy wasn't exactly nice and to stop the hate from increasing she got him cursed. When Ryura learns to appreciate a human life and learns to love one in any way then his contract and curse will break. Until then he is binded to well Melody for now, since she is the one with the locket."

Enzo thinks about it. "I get it. He doesn't want Melody to figure out how to release the contract and bind him back to being a familiar so he wants to take away what will do that. It makes sense but still...something still isn't adding up." He goes into thought.

"The guy is asleep for hundred of years and when he finally do wakes up, he has revenge on the brain." Fay sighs. "It turns out he was looking for this for a very long time. Dates back to when Master was a teenager, he even put out a fake job for it and a reward. Hunter must have saw a new flyer and matched Melody's locket to the drawing, which would lead to him tracking down Ryura. The way Akane had explained it, Ryura would do anything or kill anyone to get his hands back on it. I mean he already has killed so many just to get information about the locket's spottings and whereabouts. A couple places I have been talk about a slayer that has been searching for a piece of jewelry and always attacks at night." Melody looked over at her as guilt pain hit her chest. "Which is why I say the curse isn't a bad thing. The way Akane explained it and the way other people make it sound, Ryura is a instinct killer. There is no reasoning, no negotiating, if he wants you dead...it will happen and it makes it worse because he isn't human."

Minoru shakes as she holds herself. "T-There has to be good somewhere though, right? Cause at this point he sounds like a freaking psychopath."

Fay looks at her amused. "That because he kinda is Minnie."

Melody eyes went to the floor. _"So he wants to be free from my family, is that it?"_

"A lot of this makes sense now about him." Kagato nods, he looks to Fay. "What I don't get is why didn't he just come and talk to Melody and ask her for the locket back?"

Fay head tilts. "He isn't a fan of her family or her kind. No doubt if he found out she had it before Hunter came to him he would still try and hurt her somehow but only to a point." Minoru lowers her feared look and raised a brow when she said this. "Curses are tricky, if Ryura himself kills Melody it could have some bad retaliation on him considering who she is. Which is why if someone else was to do it, all he has to do is take the locket from her."

"Ah!" Minoru screams making them all jump wide eyed. "That's why he wanted Maverick to kill Melody and was upset when we stopped her."

Enzo looked at her crazy. "You could have just said that instead of giving all of us heart attacks Min!"

"Hmph." Minoru huffed. "It just all clicked and I got excited."

"Try to keep the excitement down a little there next time." Fay folds her arms. "But even I do agree that to bind somebody to a curse like that is a little harsh but in a way she wanted to help him. Fox demons of the Lores tribe were trained to be nothing but killers. Demons are not known or supposed to care about species like humans but for some reason I guess Mason didn't believe in that. Hanea was one of those killers until your mother defeated him in a fight to end a war starting to brew between their kind. Hanea lost to Melody's mom and the deal was if he loses then he has to stand down and become her familiar. In doing that and being by her side she was able to change him and his ways. Sure he had his killer instinct but only used it to protect her and who she told him to. I guess when he died the rest of his hate was somehow transferred over into Ryura."

Melody looked down at the locket with a sad gaze. If Ryura didn't want to be a familiar anymore and wanted to be free that was all he had to say. There was so many ways he could have went about it but hurting her friends and innocent people was something she couldn't stand for. If he was her mother's familiar that mean he had to know if she was still out there and she wanted to know where. All Melody wanted was answers and in order to get them she needed her real mother but the only way to get that far is to find somebody with that knowledge of her.

"Fay." Melody looked back at her. "What happens if I make a deal with Ryura? Can't I break this curse he has on him myself?"

"I'm not really sure unless you know the angel that put it there in the first place. From what I gathered, the woman was a mean green witch." Fay puts a finger on her chin as she continued. "Just a straight up, soulless, green haired, mean, witchy witch."

Melody sighs closing her eyes. "The mean, green haired, soulless, witchy witch you are referring to is Mason's sister and my aunt Gremory."

"Whoops." Fay eyes widened, she quickly waved her hands in defense with a nervous smile. "Did I forget to mention she was drop dead gorgeous to! Hahaha, one for the magazines is that woman Gremory."

A sweat dropped behind Kagato and Minoru's head.

"Just a second ago she was a soulless witch." Kagato says.

"What do you mean make a deal?" Enzo looked at Melody. "I don't think he is willing to make any kind of deal. No offense but I don't think your family is on his happy list there Melvo. Boreas can handle this himself."

"I know he can. I'm not doubting anything about that, I seen him fight countless of times." Melody fist tightened. "It's Ryura I don't trust around him. Have we thought about the fact that even if Boreas beats him, Ryura can still refuse to help."

Minrou gaze sadened. "I didn't think about that."

"She kinda has a point." Kagato sighs. "Boreas wins, and then what? Ryura might decide for us to kill him first before he helps us with Master Vaud."

"Then I would surely do the honors but she isn't going out there in this state to make a deal with him." Enzo says firmly, he turned to Melody. "Your to hurt to be going out of our sights. One big blow by Ryura and that's it. You seen how strong he is."

"I don't care about being hurt, I care about saving Master Vaud and everyone else that needs it." Melody looked down. "I would never be here if Master Vaud didn't find me." A pain came to her chest when she thought about him and when he brought her to the guild. "He was the first person that looked at me and wasn't scared of my wings or me. Everything I know about myself now is because of him, he saved me and now I have to repay the favor. I already lost people because of things my family has done and I can't reverse it but this I can. I don't want to loose Master Vaud to, Ryura is connected to me. If he dies it will be like Clover all over again." Her uncle Aaron crossed her mind making her fist tighten, she looked up. "If Ryura agrees to fix him and give me answers, I will give him this stupid locket and he can move on."

Enzo shook his head. "There's no guarantee he will do that. I want to help Master Vaud just as much as you do but you going out there making deals with a sneaky fox isn't gonna fix it."

"Well I won't know that unless I try." Melody turned away from Enzo who let out a frustrated 'tch' behind her. "Boreas could be walking into a trap out there going to fight him. I got two choices, I activate it and make him help whether he likes it or not or he exchanges the cure for this locket. I'm going out there to find him whether you agree with me or not Enzo, I'm sorry." Kagato and Minoru look down knowing they couldn't really stop her and she was making points. Melody took a step ahead. "Fay I need you to tell me how to activate this...locket." Her eyes started getting heavy. Melody body wobbled from side to side as she turned around to see Enzo with his hand raised behind her as he had a sad gaze. His hand had a sparkled blue coming from it. "E-Enzo what are you..." Melody body felt like it was shutting down as her eyes slowly closed.

Minrou eyes widened. "Enzo!"

Melody fell back, Enzo caught her as she was slumped back against him.

Fay gasps in shock. "Enzo why did you..."

"What the heck did you do?" Kagato looks at him crazy.

"Relax, I just knocked her out for a while." Enzo says holding on to her. "I'm not gonna let her walk out there into that like she is. Melody is one of our strongest to but her body isn't right now. Her going out there is exactly what Ryura wants her to do. But she's to hurt and panicked to realize that." Enzo looks down. "I know Boreas can figure something out."

"Yeah but-" Fay sighs. "I guess we can find another way but Melody was onto something. With Ryura as her familiar he would have no choice but to listen but there is a problem with that. I don't know how she would activate the locket to release the contract, Akane herself was clueless on that knowledge. So in a way, Enzo is right. If Melody doesn't know how to use it she can't make him do anything if her first plan backfires."

"Still, did you have to knock her out?" Minoru looks at him.

"You and I both know I wasn't gonna physically hurt her but she is to stubborn to actually stay put." Enzo fully picked Melody up and lets out a sigh. "Besides the spell is just a small sleeping spell that Jane taught me to use on Boreas when he gets to out of control. Although I used it a couple of times just to make him shutup, it is still it's a good spell to know." He looks down at a sleeping Melody. _"I'm sorry...I can't let you do this to yourself."_ Enzo walks towards the steps. "I'm gonna go lock her in one of the rooms upstairs."

Minoru watched him as her eyes went low in thought. _"Still...what if Melody was right."_

"Just when we were almost getting somewhere." Kagato sighs looking back. "We just have to figure out something else."

Fay opens up her Archive pad with clothes eyes, she starts typing as her determined gaze opened on her screen. Even though she had just started learning it last year, her training was starting to show. The only person she knew besides herself that was great at this magic was Hibiki from Blue Pegasus. He was also the one that would give her lessons at time to help her get better.

Minoru looks at the screen. "Archive time huh?"

Fay nods. "We have to depend on Boreas for now but in the meantime we need to think of bigger things. If my countdown is correct, we only have 4 hours until nightfall. I need you guys to fill me in on all the information you can give me about Hunter and all of this." Fay looks over her shoulder. "Maybe in that time I can sort out a plan and give the others out there a better plan then the one that's in motion."

Minoru smiles and winks. "That's why your our tactition Fay."

Kagato gazes at the countdown timer with a stern look before back at her. "Guess I should start from the beginning."

"And don't leave a thing out because if I'm right." Fay looked over her information. "We can do this, that I'm sure of."

Minoru listened to Kagato explain things to Fay, her gaze went sad as she looked down at the floor. She lifted her head back in the direction Enzo had taken Melody.

 _"I already lost people because of things my family has done and I can't reverse it but this I can. I don't want to loose Master Vaud to, Ryura is connected to me. If he dies it will be like Clover all over again."_ Melody words rung through her head.

Minoru fist tightened against her skirt as she hung her head. _"She doesn't want history to repeat herself because of her family mistakes."_ Her bangs fell over eyes. "I know all too well how that feels..."

 **{ Meanwhile... }**

Grace and Jason stopped as they looked over bridge.

"What was all that?" Jason questions.

Grace hummed. "My guess, it was Callisto. But the other presence...I never felt anything like that before. It almost didn't feel human."

"That's the last thing we need. The crazed fox is enough if you ask me." Jason sighs, his eyes went down at the drop that led to the river that flowed through town. "Nobody popped a flare either. I guess Hunter doesn't have them all waiting." His gripped tightened on the bridge railing. "He really takes us as a joke."

"The only bad part is we are gonna be the only one's laughing when he is put down." Grace closes her eyes and starts walking. "Standing around isn't gonna get us there."

Jason looked in the distance were the last blast had came from before walking off and catching up to Grace. "I hope Callisto's alright and whoever else is with him."

"Trust me, he is fine." Grace says.

Jason raised a brow. "How can you be so sure about that?"

Grace smirks. "Callisto is not dumb and if anything he should be a an S-Class instead of Hunter. He would appreciate the title more and not let all of it go to his head. Not only that, Callisto almost beat me to become S-Class." Jason looked at her shocked with a slight gasp. "It was down to the two of us. Truth is he almost had me until I learned how to summon my second spirit that day. But Callisto...there is something about him and that book that holds a special power. They are both connected to something amazing. Not only that he is a strategist at it's best, he will make you think you won against him. The biggest mistake you can have is a weak and stupid mindset when in battle with him, I don't care how strong you are."

"Seriously?" Jason was shocked, he looked down. "He is quiet but even I have to agree that when he has that book something is different. It got even more weird when we brought Maverick back."

Grace eyes narrowed to the side with a proud little smirk. "Knowing change in surroundings. About time."

Jason pouted with a glare. "Don't say it like that. I'm well aware of my surroundings."

"Uh-huh, how many elements can you do again?" Grace raised a brow.

Jason eyes widened. "Hey that's got nothing to do with that!"

"Clueless as ever, are you sure Master Tanahashi taught you?" Grace asks with a sigh. "Every element you learn helps with something about your senses Jason. At least know that much."

Jason sucked his teeth and turned his nose up. "Now you sound like that letch of a Master. Let's just focus back on the mission at hand."

Grace shrugs. "Hm, fine. I'll continue to grill you about it later." Her feet stopped moving as she stopped halfway across the long bridge. Jason stops and looks back at Grace who smirk had dropped as she stared ahead.

"Uhh, you okay?" Jason asks.

"Somebody's here..." Grace hand went to her sword.

Jason eyes scanned around. "But I don't-" He was cut off by a bright light that grew in front of them, Grace arms quickly went up as Jason used his. "What's going on?"

"Ursa Minor..." A voice echoed making them both go wide eyed from the person's voice. " **Polaris Flash**!"

The bright light grew and shot down in a wave towards them.

"Cover your eyes!" Jason tackled Grace down as both of them let out yells from the blinding light.

They had covered their eyes since they knew all too well what that spell was capable of.

Jason moved from Grace rubbing his eyes. "Damnit." Grace groaned on the ground as she sat up and held her eyes. "That magic..." Jason snapped his attention ahead when he heard heel footsteps. A figure walked out from the remaining light making his eyes slowly go wide. "Sophie..."

"Sophie?" Grace lowered her hands to look ahead as her expression now matched Jason look. "What the hell is going on here..." She stared ahead in her eyes but didn't see anything but pure hatred. _"That can't be her."_ Her eyes caught the quickly appearence of the red magic chokers on her neck, legs, and arms. Grace eyes went into suspicious slits when she saw this. _"That looks just like the same thing that was on Nalia..._

Sophie snapped her Constellation blade to the side but both of them were to in shock to say anything. Her eyes looked the same and so did her body, it didn't even look like she was touched.

Jason continued looking at her in absolute shock. "Why Soph?"

Lilith smirks from her post as she watched. "Alright Sophie, let's see show your friends the real evil behind those gray eyes.."

Grace and Jason stared down Sophie who hadn't taken her eye's off them...

* * *

 **That was chapter 37! I hope it was worth the wait and wasn't a disappointment. I was still in the healing process when I wrote some of it but hopefully it lived up to people's expectations. Maverick and Callisto beat Klaus but came out with a lot more damage, and is Callisto right? Did they really beat him or just survived him, imagine if Klaus hands weren't burned. But it seems there is more to that water demi god then we think and I'm sure it's not the last time we will see him. Also Melody and the others finally get some information thanks to our new/old guild member Fay! Who I think people are gonna love, trust me, her character is gonna be fun to work with because she is a very INTERESTING child and that's all I'm gonna say for now. But Fay gives her friends the run down about Ryura and turns out him and his father are connected to Mason and angel fighters. Melody had a plan and maybe it would have worked but Enzo doesn't want her to take a chance so he knocks the angel out, sometimes friends do things for your own good. But did she have a point? But Jason and Grace were doing good until they ran into Lillith's new obsession and puppet, their friend Sophie. I wonder how things will go from there? Don't forget we still have more coming with Nalia, Boreas, Solange, Jane, Hunter and more. You won't have to wait long either because another chapter will be out by next Sunday, so get ready! Leave me a review telling me what you think of everything and I'll see you soon!**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 3: -Walking Proud- ( By, Ayumi Hamasaki )**

 **Chapter Thirty Eight- Not Her Eyes But Are Her Tears**


	40. Chapter Thirty Eight- Not Her Eyes

**{Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my Guild, story plot, and OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated }**

 **A/N:** **Well I'm finally back. I know I took a really long break but I can assure you that I would never forget about my story. Not only has life itself had me pinned down but certain deaths in the family has done some damage to me for a while and to be honest, I got depressed and had even got rid of my computer for a while and just really shut everyone out for a couple of months. But then I realized that writing is the only thing that keeps me sane and I missed my story very much because to be honest, it's kind of my child in the writing world. Loosing people isn't easy but I know personally my aunt would never want me to stop writing what I love, I had even let her read it once and she loved it and it was crazy because she never once watched Fairy Tail, lol.**

 **I am very sorry if people thought I stopped writing just to stop but that will never be the case. This story is still kicking and I do hope people are still here with me for this and if you are, then I will continue to write for all of you. I just really had to get myself together and honestly pick myself back up and I have. So for the rest of my writing and my story, I will be dedicating it to my best friend, and second mother, my Aunt Reece!**

 **Just to let people know I'm going back to my standard length for chapters which is 5,000 or 6,000 words, the 9,000 and up is a lot of work. Also a thank you to gordhanx for pointing out my spelling error with trident, I meant to change it when I read it over but I guess I didn't. I'm glad some people like Fay and don't worry she isn't like Levy, if anything she is far from it but we will get to that down the line.**

 **If you left me a message, I will be getting back to you sometime this week so don't worry.** **Anyway I want to thank people who was able to leave a review for the last chapter.**

 **I know I have some catching up to do but bare with me and believe in me. Hopefully I will make it like I never left!**

 **Update Question: Picking one from each guild, who do you think would make a good team together from Shadow Dimir and Fairy Tail?**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 3: lol (By, Sync)**

* * *

 **{ Chapter Thirty Eight- Not Her Eyes But Are Her Tears }**

Jason and Grace continued looking ahead at Sophie who stone features didn't change. Grace was in thought but Jason was still giving his friend a taken back look.

Grace eyes lowered. "Puppetry."

Jason looked back over his shoulder. "Puppet what?"

Grace was about to answer until she saw Sophie quickly take off towards them. "Watch out!"

Jason snapped his head back wide eyed, Sophie brought her sword down as he jumped out of the way just in time. The concrete had took the hard blow instead which sent rubble flying up.

Grace skidded back. "It's puppetry magic!"

Jason used his hand in mid flip to propel himself up and land on his feet. "Puppetry magic?" He repeats and looks across from him. "That magic is supposed to be banned by the Magic Council."

"Supposed to be but there is still a good amount of dark wizards who practice it's art. Puppetry magic itself was originally created by Allastor and later passed down. Soon Zeref learned and so on and so forth." Grace stands up as she stares at Sophie and sees the choker's on her body light up. "A lot of people don't practice it anymore because of how hard it is. Not to mention the strain it has on the caster, and I can bet this is the same spell that was used on Nalia to attack Master Vaud."

Jason eyes widened at this, he turned his attention back to Sophie. "That would mean the same person is controlling Sophie. But Sophie wouldn't fall for any tricks so easily."

Grace eyes lowered. "Maybe not, but maybe." Her eyes scanned Sophie's cold dilated gray ones. _"Could it be mind manipulation to?..."_

Sophie stands up with her side facing them.

Jason takes a step. "Sophie! Listen to me, you gotta snap out of it!" Sophie slowly turned her head to the side to look at him. His fist tightened at his side as his jaw clenched. "Come on, your better then this. You know we aren't gonna hurt you!"

"That's a shame." Lilith voice echos making them look up and all around.

Grace turned around to scan her surroundings. "Who are you? Why don't you come out here and show yourself and instead of hiding and using Sophie as your weapon!" Lilith feet lowered on the railing closer to Sophie as this had got their attention. "A kid?"

Jason eyes widened. "You..."

Grace looked over at him. "You know her?"

Lilith smiles from him remembering. "So you do remember our encounter huh? I really wish you would have answered my question the first time Jason. Now I had to take Sophie here and figure it out myself."

"The hell did you do to her?" Jason glares daggers at her.

Lilith giggles and tilts her head. "All I did was help her. Sophie wanted to be seen and felt a little neglected so I just tapped into her emotions so you all can see exactly how she feels." Both her hands stretch up to the sky with a smile. "I was created for the soul purpose of seeing the emotions that others try to hide from themselves." She lowers her hands and smirks. "The ones who keep their emotions bottled inside are almost the easiest people to go after but also the most fun. It's so much hurt in there that you just don't know what to choose from."

"Sick little witch." Jason growled.

Lilith looks over at him. "You call it sick but I call it exposing the truth."

"That's what you do huh?" Grace glared. "Tap into what hurts someone for you own use?"

"Well when you put it like that it makes it sounds bad." Lilith pouts. "I just wanted Sophie to show you guys how much she cares and what better way to do that then with your blood on her hands." She chuckled thinking about it. "Poor Sophie, she never really stood a chance against us."

Grace raised a brow. "Us?"

"Yeah, physically she is a challenge but mentally she is just another play thing." Lilith grins saying this, Jason fist shook at his side. "I am sad to hear that you won't fight her back but that just makes things easier. Sophie isn't gonna stop until I tell her to and I don't want her to stop until his body is cold." She points to Jason.

Jason glared. "If you got issues with me then fine but you didn't have to drag Sophie or Nalia into any of this."

"I don't have a problem with you Jason." Lilith claps her hands behind her back with a giggle. "I just get my orders and my orders from my Master was to help Hunter and do whatever he ask. Hunter wants you all taken out and that's what he is gonna get. But I don't have nothing against ya." She opens one eye with a smile. "I'll tell you what though. If you want her so bad then just come and snap her out of it. Go on and give it your best shot and show me the power behind that silly thing you people call emotion."

Jason glare softened when he look back at Sophie. The cold look in her eyes was one he never seen on her but knew that this was just Lilith doing this. He took a step to walk forward as Lilith smile curled up into a toothy smirk.

Grace caught this. "Stop." Jason looks back at her with a quiet gasp. Grace continued to glare ahead at a smirking Lilith. "That's exactly what she wants you to do. You get any closer and you will be playing right into that thing hands. The minute you get within arms reach, Sophie will try to attack you."

Jason put his head down as he had to stop himself from moving.

Lilith slowly grins as she watched him fight his emotions and could see him suffering with wanting to help Sophie.

"Fighting yourself is very hard, isn't it?" Lilith stares at him. "Sophie tried to fight me but I saw right through it. Which ended her up in this little predicament here."

"Don't listen to anything she is saying Jason." Grace cut in. "Don't let her see inside your head, don't think."

"That's like telling him not to breathe." Lilith looks at her.

Grace snapped her dirty look in Lilith's direction. "How about you just shut your little mouth?"

"Oh?" Lilith chuckled and showed her hand. "You know I think I now know how things will play out." She smiles. "Sophie, I want you to kill Jason with your magic." Sophie's grip on her weapon tightened, Grace eyes widened. "And you know what to do...don't you Luma."

Sophie snapped her sword to the side and turns fully around in his direction, Jason looked at her wide eyed.

Grace went to shed her sword but a chain snapped out from the side and locked around it to both wizards shock.

"What in the hell?" Grace turns her head around.

Luma stood over by the lamp post as she had a good grip on her chains that covered Grace sword. "I hope I'm not to late." Her eyes went to Grace. "Well, if it isn't my favorite shadow." There was a venom in her tone. "I have been waiting to see you for a while."

Grace brows furrowed together. "Your favorite? I never met you."

Luma glared. "No, but you met my sister."

Grace looked at her features as the small things were slowly starting to come back to her. "Your-"

"It's payback time Gracey sweetheart!" Luma showed her hand as the other set of chains shot out and wrapped themselves around the upper body of Grace. "Me and you have so much to talk about." She gave them a strong tug and snatches her forward, Grace went up in the air still struggling.

Jason turned around as he started to go after her. "Grace!"

"No! Watch your back!" Grace winced from the tight chains.

Jason stops and turns around to see Sophie coming to him at full force.

Sophie jumped up and landed a sharp kick but Jason was able to use his forearms to block some of the impact. He used his arms to force her off, Sophie landed back on her feet with a long skid, she flips up to land and lands right on her feet.

Jason was thrown off when Sophie charged back at him but this time was using her sword against him. He dodged from side to side to avoid being cut as he himself had forgotten how strong Sophie swordsmanship was. The speed she had could be right up there with Cassidy and Grace.

His arm managed to get caught in the midst of him trying to dodge but he didn't let it faze him.

Sophie brings the sword down, Jason just in time grabs her wrist before it could come down any further. Lilith shows a frown in disapproval, Sophie brings her other hand around to punch him but got her forearm caught by Jason instead. The two of them both struggled for power over the other but neither was trying to budge.

"Come on." Jason looks her eye to eye but saw no life of Sophie anywhere. "Snap-out-of it." Jason grits out as he struggled with his grip on her. "Sophie, I know you can hear me. You know my voice." He gave her a pleading look when no sings of her hearing him showed. "Please, you have to snap out of it. Fight her back."

 _"I can hear you Jason but I can't control anything in my body."_ Sophe voice cried out from in her head. _"Please get away from me. Lilith is dangerous!"_ Her voice pleaded. _"Please don't fight back. Just stay away from me!"_

Lilith looked to Luma who gave a nod, Lilith moves her hands before disappearing with a flash of purple light.

Sophie brought her foot up and kicked Jason in his stomach to send him flying back on the ground. Jason tumbled a couple of time before coming to a stop, he looked up wide eyed. Sophie backed up before running off and away from the bridge.

"Damn." Jason tsks, he stood up. "There is no way I'm having a repeat of Nalia." His glare stayed ahead. "Not this time." Jason held his stomach as the cut on his arm started to bleed out. "Grace I'm going after her!"

Grace finally came crashing down on the ground behind him with a scream.

Jason stopped and looked back at her. "Grace!"

"Don't worry about me!" Her body painfully shook on the ground. "Now just go before you loose them! I'll be fine Jason, just get out of here!"

Jason gave her a steady gaze before he looks away. "I'm coming back for you. So you better stay alive!" He ran off in the direction Sophie went in.

Grace winces and cracks a low smile to herself. "I know you're coming back..."

Luma smirks in the direction Jason went in before looking down at Grace. "You know he really should be worried about you? Your not looking so good down there." A couple of strands hung loose from Grace's ponytail as she glared daggers at her. "You almost look like I had your friend over there before Lilith did far more painful damage then me."

"I don't know what you two did to her but I promise what's gonna happen to you is gonna be a lot worse." Grace look darkened. "I'll be damned if you and Hunter are gonna get away with any of this. I'm stamping my name on both your graves and that's a promise."

"Trust me." Luma glares. "I feel the same way..." She retracted her chains but ripped Grace sword from her in the process. Grace inhaled a sharp breath as the chains was making it hard for her to breathe. She looked down at her side to see her sword gone and snapped her attention back at her Luma in shock. "You actually fight with this." The sword come to her hand as the chains withdrew, Luma scoffs and threw it to the side. "Piece of scrap metal won't help you none anyway."

"What did you call it?" Grace eyes went wide in anger.

"I guess that sword is your trump card?" Luma teases it.

Grace continued to glare but smirks. "No, but if you care to meet them then I will surely show you." A powerful glow came to Grace as the magic power leaked off her.

Luma raised an amused brow. "Oh?" The cuffs on her wrist had a faint yellow magic power coming from them. "I doubt they will do you any good but I should warn you Gracey." Her eyes lowered into slits. "...I am far more dangerous then my sister."

Grace cracked her hands. "Then beating the hell out of you for Sophie is gonna be more fun then I thought."

"Your beating me up for her you say?" Luma chuckled. "Oh please, that girl alone never stood a chance against that little monster Lilith. That child uses Personification and Puppet Magic to the best I have ever scene from anyone. And you know I don't think you quite grasped the situation...you just let your friend run right into his own death."

Grace eyed her. "What are you talking about?" Her smirk drops.

"That Sophie girl is not gonna stop until she kills him. That's the only way for her to now break the puppetry, she had to shed the blood of a person she cares about." Luma says with a smile, Grace eyes went a little eyed. "No matter how hard he will try, or call to her, she will simply kill him and anybody who steps in her way. That is the only way."

Grace looked down. "He will find another way." Luma glared at her, Grace looked up to look her eye to eye. "He doesn't got it all together but I can assure you, Jason isn't a person to sleep on. None of those guys in my Guild are." Grace smirks. "If anything...Lilith is the one who needs to watch herself."

Luma chain cuff grew down to the ground as she glared at her, whipping it up she shot it out at her. Grace eyes widened before she flipped back and dodged out the way. Another chain shot out towards her, by the skin of her teeth she managed to move just enough to the side.

The chain skimmed past her face, Grace hits a fast cart wheel and makes a run for her sword on the ground.

"Not so fast, wouldn't wanna trip." Luma adjust her hands.

Grace was almost there but the chain shot out from behind and grabbed both of her ankles as her fingertips was a touch away. Luma lifts her up with the chain and throws her back to hit the ground hard and earn some scratches and bruises from the fall.

She hits a tumble and lets out a couple of grunts as she came to a stop. Grace coughed and lifts her body up with a wince, she hissed in pain and looked down at her calves that had bruises on them from the chains.

"You gotta be joking..." Grace looks back ahead when she heard Luma laughing at her. _"Jason...please be careful on this one."_

Luma puts a hand on her head in laughter. "To think my sister had any trouble getting you down is just hilarious. Did I seriously plan my revenge for this crap. Luma drops her hand. "Ah man, if I knew you were this weak I would have been killed you a long time ago."

Grace stands to her feet but stumbles. "You know your sisters problem wasn't getting me down." Luma slowly stops her laughter to look at her in question. Grace hand touched her card pouch on the side of her waist as she glared ahead at her. "Her problem was keeping us there."

Luma made a sound in annoyance. "Well I'm different. Unlike her, I got way more tricks up my sleeve."

Grace smirks. "And so do I...so let's play chain girl."

The two of them stared each other down...

* * *

 _ **{ Meanwhile, at the Guild hall }**_

Melody eyes tiredly fluttered open with a slight groan.

"Ouch my head." She slowly sits up and rubs the side of her head but stopped when she saw the room she was in. "Huh?"

Melody looked around to see she was in one of the upper level rooms in the Guild hall. It was just a spare one that Master Vaud only really used to keep people in for emergencies.

"How did I..." Melody thought about it as the memories of Enzo knocking her out had slowly came back to haunt her.

The door opened up, Minoru walked inside and was shocked to see Melody awake.

"Mel." Minoru closed the door and ran over to her with something in her arms. "Your up!"

"Minoru!" Melody turns back around. "Where is Enzo? He is so dead when I get my hands on him! He's the one who is gonna need one of his Territory Rooms when I'm done with him. Who does he think he is locking me in here and knocking me out. I'm gonna fuss him out until the sun comes up, he has completely lost that tattooed mind!"

A sweat drops behind Minrou's head as she listened to Melody continue to fuss.

"Well we know somebody is not a fan of being knocked out." Minoru says.

"And another thi-"

"Melody." Minoru stops her. "Now isn't the time to fuss about Enzo. I do see why he did what he did to you. He just doesn't want you to get hurt more then you already are. That fight with Maverick and you not fighting back had did a lot of damage to you."

Melody eyes saddened as she looked down. "The minute I would have continued to fight her back, I would have lost it to. I couldn't do that to you guys again."

"We know the reason you didn't fight back the way you could." Minoru gives her a small smile. "I also know why you want to go help Boreas and confront Ryura to. But Enzo does have a point."

"Yeah." Melody sighs. "He does."

"You don't know how your locket works to make Ryura a familiar and you don't know if he will actually listen to you." Minoru eyes traveled sadly to the floor. "Not only that but even if you make a deal to give it to him in exchange for helping Master Vaud. He could trick you and not only hurt you but leave Master Vaud like he is. That's a real big chance for any of us to take right now."

"I know but..." Melody thinks about it, her fist clenched them hem of her robe. "We took chances before and we did it. I-I just don't want this to go the way I know it is between Boreas and Ryura. I know my plan is going to work...I just wanted to try but considering Enzo locked me in here. I would have better luck getting away from the Magic Council then from him."

Minoru closed her eyes and stands up, she walked past Melody and over to the window. Melody head lifts up as she turned around to watch Minoru open the window up to the level that led to the lower terrace and side stairs.

A breeze blows in to shift her hair back, she continued to stare at the height. "Do you think you can jump and make it from here?" Minoru asks.

Melody slowly stood up. "What?"

"If you jump safely then you can use the terrace stairs to take you down the rest of the way. I don't remember which way Boreas went or even where Ryura is so I will have to leave that up to you and your brain." Minoru turns back to look at Melody who was staring at her shocked. "I don't agree with much but I know how it feels to want to redo a family wrong. If you can stop history from repeating itself then you should have that choice and not even your friends should stand in your way of that. I can keep Enzo busy and tell him your still knocked and in the meantime, you can get to Boreas or Ryura before the other get to each other. At least I hope so on the last part."

Melody slowly walks over to her and looks out the window before back at her. "Are you serious? Enzo will be-"

"Pretty pissed off, I know." Minoru gives a curt nod, she smiles. "It won't be the first time I had to hear his mouth about something."

Melody gives her a smile. "I owe you big for this one Minoru."

"Just don't get yourself hurt." Minoru sighs. "And owe me by coming back with Glory and Boreas and a cure for Master Vaud."

Melody nods in confidence. "That I can do."

Minoru winks. "I know you can Mel." She snaps her fingers and unwraps the cloth she had pulled to her chest. "I kind of thought you wanted to get out of that damaged robe. Will these work?"

Melody looked down at the white and pink outfit that looked just like her old one but with some new touches. The only difference was the long forearm piece and white boots with emerald pink brackets around the calf.

"It looks better then my old one." Melody takes it.

"I thought you might like the little changes I did." Minoru giggles.

Minoru gave Melody a minute and allowed her to change into her new clothes.

"All done." Melody tapped the tip of her long boot on the floor to test them out. Her was now out and around her like a long curtain.

Minoru nods. "Perfect fit."

Melody jogs over to her and hops in the sill, she swings her legs out the window. "Well... it's no turning back after this."

Minoru put a hand on her shoulder to catch her attention. "You and Boreas got this. The two of you with Glory have always seemed to make it out of the worst of situations.

Melody nodded with a smile. "Yeah we have." She looks down at the height. "And this is one we are gonna add to the list."

Taking a deep breath, Melody jumps out the window with a little leap.

Minoru went and looked out the window to see Melody land safely on the terrace. Melody winced from the pain, she stands up and made a run for the steps.

"Good luck Melody...and please be careful out there." Minoru sighs to herself.

Melody ran down the steps and heads down the empty streets of town. "Thank you Minoru." She kept at her fast pace as there was no slowing down. "I don't know where you are Ryura...but I will find you."

The locket on her neck glowed faintly.

 _ **{Downstairs... }**_

Kagato walks down from the steps with a sigh.

Enzo looked over his shoulder from watching Fay on her Archive. "How are they?"

"Cassidy is taking a break for now but she is starting to catch a fever." Kagato walks up to them. "I honestly don't know how much her body is gonna hold up."

"And Master Vaud?" Enzo asks.

"Poison scar still growing but thanks to Cassidy it's growing slower then normal." Kagato looks down. "I really hope Boreas finds that Ryura guy soon."

"I hope all of them gets done soon." Enzo looks to the damage done by Hunter. "Time isn't exactly on our side and we don't have any trump card against Hunter at this point. If anything, all the balls seem to be in his court." He noticed something and looks to Kagato. "Where's Minoru?"

"I think she went to go check on Melody." Kagato shrugs. "You know, considering you knocked her out and all."

Enzo sighs. "I had to do that. Melody took a lot of damage from Maverick whether she wants to believe it or not and her being hard headed would just end up with her more hurt. There is no way she can help right now."

Kagato thinks about it. "If she can break that locket she could." Enzo raises a brow at him. "Seriously, who's to say he will help if Boreas beats him?"

"Well right now, that is our best bet." Enzo says. "I'm not sending her out there. Not in this mess, we already have enough people we are trying to get back. She doesn't need to be one of them."

"Yeah," Kagato gave a curt nod. "You do have a point." Minoru comes down the steps to catch both guys attention. "Hey. Is Melody woke?"

"Huh?" Minoru walks over to them. "Oh! Is Melo-oh no she is still knocked out the way Enzo left her." She gives a nervous chuckle as she continued walking past them. "You know how sleeping spells go."

Enzo raised a brow. "Are you alright over there?"

"Of course." Minoru smiles back at him. "Did we figure out anything?"

"No." Enzo continues to give her a suspicious stare. "Fay is still trying to figure out something. Are you sure your alright?" Kagato folds his arms as he looked at Minoru. "You seem off."

Minoru waves him off. "Just your imagination Enzo."

"Uh-huh." Enzo stares her down and noticed Minoru glance at him for a second before looking away, his eyes lowered into slits with a suspicious gaze. _"Just my imagination huh..."_

"I knew it!" Fay yells excited.

All of them snapped their attention to her wide eyed with startled expressions.

"So I'm guessing Fay found something." Kagato says. "What is it?"

Fay turns around. "There is a way to stop Hunter.."

Minoru gave a head tilt. "How?"

"This." Fay shows the screen to them, they looked from the screen to her in confusion.

Enzo shrugs. "I'm just gonna ask, what is it?"

"One of our trump cards. I knew I would find it's background information, it just took some extra digging." Fay points to it. "It's called the Elemental Arrow."

Kagato was taken back as his brows knotted together still confused. "The Elemental Arrow?"

"Yeah, it's used as like a purification spell as it does do damage and inflicts that of a real major wound but can not kill." Fay looks back at it. "This arrow has the full power of five elements mixed inside for one major blow."

"Alright, where is it?" Enzo asks.

"Master Vaud keeps it in the new Moravia library. I didn't want to really bring up the arrow until I was sure about it's specialites and reason for use. I remember him putting the arrow there due to the wishes of the owner. It is one of Master Vaud's old friends named Lord Tanahashi." Fay read her computer.

"I know him." Enzo gasps. "One of, if not the best Elemental magic user still to this day. The guy retired as a great Grand Wizard, that itself is a hard title to get. It isn't an element the guy doesn't know. I heard he is also Jason's old teacher, which kind of is how Jason even found this place."

"He served on the magic council to?" Minoru asks.

"Yeah." Enzo nods. "He is the reason we were pretty much let off the hook for most things others would have been arrested for. I didn't know he made a weapon like that though and even entrusted it to Master Vaud. You have to really trust a person to give them a arrow with the power of five elements combined."

Minoru ageed. "Yeah, but that is a good thing. It means we finally got a real weapon to use against Hunter now."

"There is just one problem with this though..." Fay stops them.

"That problem being?" Minoru peaked over her shoulder.

Fay eyes lowered. "Only a elemental wizard can shoot it."

Enzo went wide eyed. "That means..."

"Jason?" Kagato questions.

All of them start back at the screen with the picture of the sparkled dark blue arrow.

 ** _{ Meanwhile... }_**

Jason ran to the roof top terrace of one of the town buildings as it was the last place he saw Sophie run towards.

He slowed in his steps and looks around area as it was to quiet. Jason snapped his eyes to the side, Sophie came down with her sword, he quickly jumped out of the way just in time.

"That was a close one." Lilith voice echos.

Jason slides back with a growl. "Ugh, where are you?!"

"I wouldn't really be to worried about me Jason." Lilith appears on the roof across from them. "Sophie is the one trying to kill you. Then just think about how much time this is taking up for you. I hope you said your goodbye's to Naila by the way."

"You shut your mouth!" Jason snaps at her.

Sophie took off to him, Jason quickly took his attention back to her as he ducked and dodged the swinging of her sword. She brought her leg up and kneed him in the stomach and hits a spin to kick him in the same spot. Jason was sent flying back with a yell as he lands on the ground with a roll.

"Eventually, you have to fight her back Jason." Lilith sings with a teasing smirk. Jason struggles as he pulled himself up to look at Sophie who snapped her sword to the side with a glare. "Either you do or she is going to kill you. Those are her orders and she won't be released from my hold until your blood is shed, that is the deal."

"I thought I told you earlier to shut your mouth!" Jason gets up and takes off in Sophie's direction, Sophie met him halfway and went to swing her sword. He grabbed her wrist and tossed her to the side before running off towards Lilith.

Lilith grins in amusement. "That isn't going to work."

Jason only got halfway as Sophie jumped down in his path, he came to an abrupt stop and quickly had to dodge a jab from her sword. He stops her punch with one hand and struggles as he had to use the other to grab her hand that held the sword in it.

"Poor Sophie." Lilith fake pouts. "You know Jason, if you weren't spending so much time with Naila and actually being a friend. I probably wouldn't have gotten to her so easily."

Jason continued to struggle but his glare traveled over to Lilith. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her."

"Exactly." Lilith clasp her hands together. "How do you think I got in her head? Her emotions were right there on her sleeve. Giotta is gone and all she really had left was you and, what happened to that?" Lilith taps her chin in fake wonder. "You meet a girl you saved a long time ago and then forget Sophie is even there. Yet you call yourself a friend to her? But all your worried about is Naila and here I thought love wasn't your thing."

"It isn't and you don't know a thing about me." Jason snaps. "I'm not a mind reader, nobody can know what they are doing wrong if someone doesn't say anything. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Sophie on purpose and she should know that by now."

Lilith head tilts. "Yet, here we are. So what does that tell you?"

Jason growls at her in frustration and manages to push Sophie back. "I'm not fighting her back." His glare softens. "I can't."

Lilith frowns from hearing this. "Then I will just have to make you fight back. Sophie!"

Sophie makes her sword disappear and takes off towards him, Jason slammed his hand down on the ground. A brown circle spun under him, Earth columns shot up from under them as one shot Sophie in the air. Lilith snaps her attention up with a slight gasp.

Jason jumped on the column that had clear path way to Lilith and starts to jump from column to column.

Lilith eyes snaps back to the side at him as she smirks, Jason eyes widened as he got a sharp kick to his side from behind out of nowhere. Sophie puts all her power into it as she sends Jason flying off the column with a yell.

"Reverse Black Hole." Sophie holds out her left hand with her palm facing up as a magic circle appeared and shined in the middle. " **Celestial Scythe**..."

A golden light glows before a double-bladed scythe appears in her hand.

Jason crashed through two of the columns and lands back on the roof terrace.

Sophie's new weapon had a long golden handle with blades on each end of the staff. The blades were obsidian, speckled with bits of gold and silver to resemble stars.

Jason holds his arm and picks himself up through the rubble. Sophie lands on top of one column as she twirls the blade with her fingers one good time, she glared down at him with a frown.

"Your not gonna make this easy are you..." Jason looks at her with a sad gaze.

Sophie jumped off and went flying down towards him. Jason clenched his fist with hesitance but ran towards her, his hand glows blue as an **Ice Sword** took it's place in his hand.

Their swords met sending off a strong wind and wave of power, they broke away and clashed weapons back and forth before locking swords again.

Lilith chuckles. "So much for not fighting back..."

Jason broke swords with her, he ducks a swing, Sophie twirls her blade and brings it back to hit against his repeatedly but Jason managed to block each hit. Sophie locks her weapon with his as both of them were keeping a strong stance and was trying to over power the other.

"I'm not fighting her back." Jason avoided a hit from Sophie's scythe with his sword. "I'm trying to get her away from you. Big difference!" They lock swords again but this time with more force. "Come on, I know your in there. Look at me!"

Sophie cold eyes stayed fixed on him, his glare slowly went into shock when he saw a tear stream down her cheek. Multiple ones started to fall from both eyes but her stone expression stayed the same.

"Your eyes..." Jason trails off. "You do hear me."

Lilith brows knotted together. "How the hell is she crying?"

Jason uses his sword to power her off and jump back.

"So it hurts her that much to fight him?" Lilith smirks. "Well now, even I didn't predict that but still. Tears?"

His grip on his sword tighten. "Those eyes always did hold the most pain behind them, and I think that's why we got a long so well." Jason gives a confident stare. _"I will break this spell, I promise you that..."_

* * *

 **That was chapter 38! I know I have been gone for a while and that some people may have to read the story over to catch up. But I hope people understand that dealing with that and family problems, it's a lot to try and find the will to write but I never once forgot about my story. I love this story and would never abandon it and the people that care about it as well, I'm not one of those SYOC that stops, I will keep going. I just went through a set back and now I am back for good this time! But back on track, Grace and Luma already hate each other and it has yet to begin between them. Minoru breaks Melody out and Fay finds a way to subdue Hunter but it's with a weapon that only a elemental wizard can use. And the only elemental wizard they have is to busy trying to snap one friend out of her spell. Can Jason find a way to snap Sophie out or is Lilith spell something that just can't be broken and what will happen when Grace and Luma get personal? Find out next time!**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 3: -Walking Proud- ( By, Ayumi Hamasaki )**

 **Chapter Thirty Nine- Friends In The Stars**


	41. Chapter Thirty Nine- Friend In The Stars

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but my Guild, story plot, and OC. The rest of the OC's are made up by the other users that participated.**

 **A/N:** **Hello everyone! I'm still here and I just had to take a couple more of days to get myself together but I am truly back for good. Now I can continue with my story, get back to working on getting my characters drawn out and so forth. I do want to thank the people who I still see are with me for the story. Again I do apologize for being gone so long but I saw how faithful people were when the review notification came through on my phone for this story. Thought I lost everybody for a minute, lol. It's gonna take some time to get back to my old self but slowly I'm getting back there and it's mostly because I started writing again. I am sorry for the grammar and more from the last chapter, it really wasn't my best and usually I try harder. I currently am still looking for a Beta reader to start from here on out. Hopefully with me shortening my chapters, I will find one willing to take on the job and be apart.**

 **I always read your reviews and take the criticism into consideration and do not worry, I promise every character will have their own moment and fight. Just trust me on this, I won't let you guys down! Also I want to thank the people that reached out to check on me, and welcome me back to Fanfiction. It was really sweet and I appreciate you guys a lot! But enough of me and my ongoing thanking, lets get back into things!**

 **New Update Question: Judging by all the villains of the story overall, what three do you like the most?**

 **Shadow Dimir Opening 3: lol (By, Sync)**

* * *

 **{Chapter Thirty Nine- Friends In The Stars}**

 _ **One Year Ago...**_

"Ugh, my boredom is so real." Sophie rests her chin on the bar with a pout. "A nice day out and I got nothing to do."

"You with nothing to do?" Jane smiles from behind the bar. "That doesn't sound like you. Where is Gio?"

"On a job with Enzo." Sophie sighs.

Melody runs up to the counter. "Jane! I need a glass of water stat!" Boreas and Glory slowly approaches behind her.

"Coming right up." Jane grabs a clean cup.

Sophie picks her head up. "I didn't know you were still here Mel, what are you up to? Please tell me nothing, I'm dying of boredom."

"Sorry, Soph." Melody gives her an apologetic smile. "Master Vaud is helping me with this new wind spell. I can't seem to get it right but I think with more practice I'll get it. You can join if you want, I'm using Boreas as a practice dummy."

"Against my will!" Boreas crosses his arms behind her.

Melody nervously giggles. "Master Vaud said you can only stay if you help because I didn't need any distractions."

Jane hands Melody her cup of water. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Melody looks back to Sophie. "What about Sol? I know somebody has to be around here for you to hang out with."

"Sol is to hard to find." Sophie sighs out. "I would have to check all the art places and that's just too much. Mostly everybody I want to hang out with is busy or on a job. I would train but I'm still banged up from the last job."

Jane hums. "Oh I know!" She snaps her fingers to get all of their attention. "Why don't you show the new guy Jason around?" Jane points to the other side of the hall.

Jason sat on the small upper level inside of one of the window sill. One of his legs were propped up as stared outside with a tired expression.

"Ugh, him." Boreas frowns.

"Fix your face Boreas." Glory scolds. "It's done and over with."

"Yeah but he started it." Boreas points, he folds his arms with a grumble. "Him and his stupid ice and elemental magic. Think he knows everything...jerk."

"Somebody is jealous because there is a new ice wizard around." Jane giggles.

Boreas eyes widened. "That's got zero to do with it Jane! Did you not hear what he called me last week?"

Melody brow raised. "An icy diot?"

"Yes!" Boreas looks off. "He's the idiot."

"But your still the icy idiot." Glory smiles, Boreas glares at her as his brow twitches.

"You know I haven't really heard him talk to anybody since he has been here." Melody watches Jason with a sad gaze. "I wonder if he even likes it here."

"I assure you he does." Cassidy says as she approached the small group. "Despite him and Boreas little moments, there is more to Jason then just arguing. If you didn't grow up here, how would you all feel walking into a place that already considers everybody there family?"

Sophie thinks about it. "I would feel pretty out of place. Still..." Her eyes lowered as she stares at him. "That look that he has, I seen it before."

Jane head tilts. "What look?"

"The look of shame." Boreas mutters.

Melody elbows him. "Hey."

Sophie slightly shakes her head. "No it's not that look." She swings around in the bar stool and jumps down. "I'm gonna go see if I can get Mr. Elemental off his butt."

"Good luck." Melody smiles. "Welp, back to training we go. Let's go guys!"

"Great...more pain." Boreas follows.

Glory sighs walking off. "In my defense, I told you to stay asleep."

Sophie walks up the small steps that led to the area that Jason was in. She carefully approached him but was making sure that she didn't really startle him.

"What. are. you. doing?" Jason slowly asks.

Sophie froze. "You could hear me? I was being so quiet!" Jason eyes narrow to the side from her tone, Sophie clamps a hand over her mouth. "Oops." She lowers her hand smiling. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't being so quiet there."

"Really?" Jason says with no interest, his eyes traveled back out the window. "Do you want something?"

"Um, well not really." Sophie smile dropped a little. "I thought that since your new that maybe you wanted to get a better tour around town. There is some great spots around here to get to know if you have the right tour guide." She nervously plays with her hands. "Well a couple of those spots are being worked on from our little accident. Some of our members had-"

"I know what they did." Jason cuts her off. "My Master was the one that got them out of it. Also when you said members, I know you meant that ice for brains dragonslayer."

"It was kind of half and half with this situation." Sophie chuckles. "Not only that but a couple of us also played a part."

"So all of you are destruction hazards, how cute." Jason closes his eyes. "But as for the offer, I'm fine. If I wanna tour this place then I'll just do it on my own time."

Sophie was a little taken back by his tone. "I just thought that maybe you were just shy with being the new guy. You know, sulking around won't help you get to know people."

"Good," Jason lowers his leg and stands up. "I'm here for constant work. I'm not here to stay for long or to make any friends, so no thanks." Sophie hangs her head a little as she looked to the floor. He shoves his hands in his pockets and starts to walk pass her. "No offense gray eyes but not everyone is looking for a friend. Some people like being alone."

"Was it a girl?" Sophie asks lowly.

Jason eyes widened as he froze in mid step, he looks over his shoulder to already see Sophie giving him a sad look.

"What did you just say?" Jason brows knotted together upset.

"The person that your missing, a guy or a girl?" Sophie repeats, Jason just stares but she noticed how his eyes reacted when she mentioned the word 'girl' to him. "You don't have to look at me like that. It was just a question."

"A question you got zero business asking." Jason turns fully around. "I'm guessing your magic has something to due with a persons mind. So do me a favor, and stay the hell out mine."

Sophie sadly smiles. "I'm a Spatial magic user Jason, but you don't need magic to tell when a person is hurting. Body language alone helps with that and yours kind of made that obvious."

Jason scoffs and turns around. "Whatever." He was about to walk away.

"Whenever you want to talk to someone." Sophie offers, Jason stops. "I'm not hard to find."

Jason didn't even both to turn around as he started to leave again. Sophie gives a heavy sigh as she watched him go, she eventually smiles and takes her leave.

 _Sometimes, the look in a person's eyes can speak louder then their words._

 **{Back in the present...}**

Explosions went off on different roofs as they all had sent a rumbling through the area.

Jason jumps out from the smoke, he slams his hand on the ground as a large blue magic circle spun under him.

"Where are you?" Jason mumbles, his eyes darts from side to side. Sophie comes flying in behind him, Jason looks over his shoulder and jumps out of the way. "Called it!" He shot his water whip out that caught and wrapped her up from around her waist. "This is gonna hurt Soph!"

Jason takes a tight grip of the whip holding Sophie and spins around, he slams her down onto the roof ground as hard as he could to her.

Lilith grins. "Is that all you can do to her? Push her back and slam her around? And here I thought you were gonna make this fun for me." She sighs. "You know, I'll even make you a deal Jason." Sophie struggles to stand up, Jason makes the whip disappear and looks to Lilith with a glare. "I'll let Sophie go."

"If what?" Jason eyes her suspiciously.

"Oh it's simple really." Lilith has a seat on the edge of the roof. She playfully swing her legs as she giggles at the thought she had. "One tiny little thing."

"Your not answering my question." Jason fist tightens at his side. "You'll let her go, if what?"

"...If you take your own life in front of her." Lilith smiles. "What do you say?"

Jason looked at her crazy. "What?"

Lilith crosses her small legs with a slight giggle. "Take your life in front of her and I will let go. I mean just look at her for a second." Jason eyes slowly went back to Sophie who had picked her weapon back up and focused her stare back on him. "The only way she stops if your gone. So kill two birds with one stone, take your life and I'll give her back control. Simple as that."

Jason looks away. "You think I'm that stupid, don't you kid?" Lilith raises an amused brow. "The minute I do that you take her back to help your friend to try and take down Grace."

Lilith shrugs. "Well, I can't say I didn't warn you."

"Neither can I." A brown circle rotates and expands out from under his feet. "I noticed two things since I been fighting Sophie. Her crying...and her moves are starting to get repetitive." Lilith smirk slowly starts to drop, Jason smirks a little and looks over at her. "You know what's that telling me? You don't have as much as control over her as you want to and it also means..." Jason takes off towards Sophie. "She is fighting you back!"

Sophie blocked Jason's hit with her sword and used it to push him back, both of them connected with a simultaneous sharp kick. All their magic power started to build up and create a large light around them.

Lilith jaw clenches. "No she isn't...I'm the one in control."

"Ain't no way in hell I'm gonna stop if she hasn't!" Jason yells. He overpowered her and sent Sophie flying and crashing down on the roof. Lilith eyes widened when she sees this, Jason jumps down on the roof across from her. His look had softened when he saw Sophie pick her bruised body up from the rubble. "There's gotta be a way to snap you out of it." Jason whispers to himself.

Lilith watches Sophie and sighs. "I do have to admit that she is a very hard one to handle. Although I wish you would have kept what you saw to yourself. Now I have to hurt her again."

Jason takes his look off Sophie. "What are you talking about?"

"Luminas." Lilith stands up. "That of a mind can be controlled and with a snap," The snap of Lilith echos, sending a ringing pain through Jason's ears. "she bows down to me."

"Ah!" Jason fell to a knee holding his ears. "What is this?!"

Lilith holds up her hands, she winks at a glaring Jason. "Sometimes it pays to keep that pretty mouth shut Jason!"

A dark purple and black mass covers the area.

Sophie drops her sword, her gray eyes that once held a cold look had grew wide. A pulse went off as the chokers on her body had multiplied and glowed. Sophie drops to her knees with a strangled cry.

"Stop it!" Jason gets up.

Lililth eyes shined purple, she shows a hand in his direction. "That's enough meddling from you." A bright purple light went off, it blinded him and blew Jason back. Jason tumbles on the ground and struggles to lift his head. Sophie's scream had echoed everywhere, Lililth watched as all of Sophie's hair had started to grow red in color. "I will have full control over this one!"

Her scythe had returned in her hands but it was a little bigger then before. Sophie had slowly started to stand up as her cry ceased. Lilith maneuvers her hands, Sophie twirls her weapon and takes a strong stance in Jason's direction. All of the mass started to clear up and show a clear path between the two of them.

Jason was in shock. "Sophie...your hair. What did she-"

"That's her normal hair color Jason." Lilith smiles as her eyes continued to glow. "Isn't it pretty? You be surprised what some hair dye can do to a girl. Cold gray eyes and blood red hair, if that doesn't scream death then I don't know what will." Sophie's red bangs fell across her eyes. "Now then." Lilith looks over at her. "Kill him and get this over with Sophie."

Sophie reacted to her words just as she said them, Jason had little time to react as Sophie had landed a high knee under his chin. He tried to block but Sophie used her weapon to the cut the side of his leg, Jason yells in pain but was silenced with a kick to the stomach.

He hits the ground with both injuries now bleeding, the one he got from her earlier from her and now this new one. Jason pulls himself up but stumbles from the pain shooting through his leg.

"Crap!" Jason hisses.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Lilith smiles in satisfaction. "How about you just face the fact that you can't save her Jason. You, can not, beat me. Admit it."

"Not gonna happen." Jason breathes out with a glare. _"Fighting Sophie back isn't even getting me anywhere..."_ Jason gets up, Sophie comes flying down but vanishes. "What in the-"

Sophie appears behind him, Jason looks over his shoulder wide eyed.

"I was made to win this fight Jason." Lilith walks the edge. Sophie goes takes her scythe and knocks him off the roof, she goes to the edge before jumping off after him. "Sophie will either die from using so much magic power or eventually kill you. Either way...I win this." She disappears.

Jason hears this, he grits a hiss through his teeth from the air hitting his wounds. His eyes opened wide when he saw Sophie coming down after him, she showed her palm down to him.

"Ursa Minor." Sophie's hand started to glow, a medium-sized magic circle forms in front of her palm. " **Polaris Flash**!"

Jason covers his eyes the best he could from the bright white light that went off and filled the area. He crashes through a setup tent, Sophie lands not to far from him. Jason holds his face as he was trying to get some of his sight back.

Lilith floats down on the opposite side. "Well now, where was all your talk earlier?" Her brow raises in amusement.

Jason slowly pulls himself up to one knee, he tried to stand but falls back down, holding his arm with a small cry of pain.

Sophie walks over to him, Jason looks up at her as he was still shocked to see her in red hair. Those same cold gray eyes didn't even look like they had tears in them from earlier. If he was to keep going then Sophie would eventually hurt herself and run out of magic power or worse, Lilith could make her use a last resort spell and kill them both. But if he was to just hurt himself then Lilith would truly win. In a strange way the little girl was right, he was fighting a battle that he couldn't really win and it wasn't for him to win against her.

Jason gets a powerful kick to his chest from Sophie, it sends him flying across the street. He hits his back first against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Jason almost slid and fell to the ground but managed to hold himself up enough to look up at Sophie with a conflicted gaze.

The one person who was always trying to keep people together and the one who was always laughing, was the one who was hurting the most. Her pain that she was feeling was the pain he had years ago and it was a pain he still carried around.

"I can't win against you Sophie..." Jason smiles, he coughs and hunches over. "Not without hurting you somehow and I can't bring myself to do that." Lilith smirks in satisfaction. "Just like Mel, I can't fight a person I care about...because we're just alike. We always had some weird understanding about the other."

Sophie slowly starts to walk down to him with her weapon.

Jason closes his eye with a wince and uses the back of his hand to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth. "All you had to do was say something you know." He weakly smirks to himself as he looks up at Sophie walking down to him. "You have no trouble when it comes to telling me about myself. So you could have told me about this, I thought we both learned a year ago that we had no secrets between the two of us." He watched her continue to walk to him, his smirk drops into a sad frown. "I know you miss him..." Sophie steps start to slow down, Jason drops his head as his hand went to his stinging arm. "But you know he's still here, can't you at least remember that before you do anything? Remember what you told me.."

Sophie brows knot together as she stops.

 _Flashback..._

 _Sophie looks out from the hill at all the stars that shined in Moravia. They always shined bright but on some nights they seemed to really show out and make her fall in love with them all over again._

 _Jason looks around but stops when he found the person he was looking for. "About time I found this place." He scoffs. "Your friends are bad at giving directions." Sophie looks over her shoulder in shock. "What?"_

 _"What are you doing here?" Sophie questions him.._

 _"I guess I deserve that tone." Jason walks up to stand a little next to her._

 _"If you came here to tease or be mean then you can take you and your sulking attitude right back down that hill." Sophie folds her arms across her chest. "Were not going through round two buddy."_

 _"Alright, I deserve that to." Jason sighs, he puts his hands in his pockets and looks down. "I actually came to find you to apologize from our conversation earlier."_

 _Sophie slowly unfolds her arms. "You did?"_

 _Jason gives a nod. "I might be going through my own issues but I didn't have to talk to you that way. I shouldn't be talking to any of you in there like that actually, except for Boreas. He deserves all of it and a punch in the face."_

 _Sophie laughs. "That's our Boreas, he creates a long lasting impression on everyone."_

 _Jason playfully rolls his eyes. "I bet he does." Sophie's laughter dies down, it was a short pause before Jason spoke up again. "How did you know by the way?" Sophie eyes narrow to the side as she raises a brow in question. "That it was somebody I was missing."_

 _Sophie expression softens as she smiles. "You had that same look that a lot of the members come in here with, still do sometimes. Also I remember having that look for a while myself when I lost my brother." She looks down. "I still try my best to look for him but you know when I can't find him physically, I just look up there." Sophie lifts her head at the stars._

 _Jason follows her gaze. "To the sky?"_

 _"No silly, to the stars." Sophie giggles, she locks her hands behind her back. "I know it may seem cringey with you being a boy and all but things like this help me get through. When your missing somebody then think of them as a star." Jason looks at her crazy, Sophie knew the look he was giving her and just waves it off. "You can't see them, or touch them, but just like a star...they're always gonna be with you no matter where you go."_ _Jason eyes lowers to the ground, he slowly looks back and up at the stars. "That person that you miss, did you care about her a lot?"_

 _"...Yeah, I did." Jason admits with a heavy feeling in his chest. "I still do." Sophie looks over at him when she caught the shine of a slight tear slip off his cheek, she gives him a sad smile._

 _"Just always remember, for anyone you miss." Sophie looks back out. "They are always watching you, like friends in the stars." She giggles._

 _Jason cracks a small smile as a couple of more tears fell. "Yeah, it still is pretty cringey to think about though." He lifts his head to look at the many stars shining. "Thank you...Sophie." Jason fully smiles as warm feeling hit his chest. "So what about that tour tomorrow? Still willing to be a tour guide?"_

 _Sophie looks at him shocked, she grins and gives a curt nod. "Definitely!"_

 _End flashback_

 _"A friend in the stars..."_ Sophie could actually feel the tears in her eyes.

"You taught me that." Jason stares at Sophie. "Gio leaving hurt me a lot to but you weren't the only one he left a letter to before he left." The eyes of Sophie look like they went wide a little. "He said his goodbyes to me and wanted me to make sure I look after you. But I guess I wasn't doing a very good jobhuh?"

Lilith eyes this with a frown. "Why did you stop moving? Take him out right now Sophie. That's an order!"

Sophie's blade glows as she used one hand to twirl it up in the air. Jason felt the magic energy building around both of them but still didn't move from his spot.

"Gio is still here, just like your brother Sophie." Jason pulls himself off the wall and slowly walks towards her. "I know exactly how you feel. I remember that feeling but don't you her win against you."

"Kill him." Lilith glares daggers at him.

"I'm not the one that has to beat Lilith!" Jason calls out to her. "You do!"

Tears cloud up her vision and start to flow out. _"Jason..."_

"Do it!" Lilith yells t her.

Sophie's body still moved as she aimed her weapon at him but was trying her best to not let go of it. " _Jason, no...no."_ She threw it in his direction. "NOOO!" Sophie's own scream rips from her throat, Jason and Lilith eyes widen, Sophie stretches out her hand with a cry. "BLACK HOLE CAGE!"

A black hole appears in front of Jason, the blade shot right inside and closes back up.

Lilith was to in shock to even move. "Not possible. That shouldn't be possible!"

A strong breeze blows up, Sophie covers her face with a loud cry as she fell to her knees. The chokers of Lilith were once again visible but now started to disappear right before her very eyes. Jason slowly walks inside and stares down at her.

"I'm sorry Jason!" Sophie cries holding herself. "I'm so sorry!"

Jason kneels down in front of her and lets his arm go and uses his uninjured arm to pull her in a tight hug. Sophie continued to cry loudly as all the tears from Giotta leaving and all her pain that she had once held in had finally poured out.

Lilith glares as she slowly starts to back up. "This isn't over, none of this is." She disappears with a flash of purple light.

Jason closes his eyes, Sophie cries in his shoulder as she held onto him. "I'm always gonna be here for you Sophie...even when you forget I am..."

Sophie pulls back. "Look at what I did you...I was trying to warn you-"

"As long as she isn't controlling you anymore then I'm fine but she still has somebody that belongs to us." Jason rests a hand on top of her head. "Now-" He looks over his shoulder and saw the little girl was gone. "The brat got away." Jason grits out, a shooting pain went through his leg. "Damn-it."

Sophie eyes widened as she looked at his leg. "Jason. Your leg-"

"I told you, I'm fine. I can't sit here though, I need to find Lilith and Hunter." Jason starts to pull himself up, he holds his body with slight cry of pain and falls back down on his knees. The pain from his wounds and not fighting back was starting to take a major toll on his body.

"Jason!" Sophie stumbles but runs up and grabs a hold of him before he could hit the ground, she falls down to her knees. "No, Jason come on." Jason eyes closed shut as he felt his body go more and more limp. "Please you have to get up. I need you to stand please...please get up." A guilt pain builds in her stomach as more tears starts to fall, Sophie holds onto him. "I'm sorry..."

Lilith watches from the highest roof with a slight smirk. "I told you...I always win." She vanishes with a giggle.

"JASON!" Sophie cries out for him.

 **{ Back at the Guild hall }**

Enzo snaps his head back. "What was...did you guys hear that?"

Minour walks up next to him. "That was one loud scream."

Fay looks down. "You think it was one of us?"

"I hope not." Kagato sighs. "We can't afford to take anymore loses."

"I couldn't have said that better myself." Raven voice echos.

All of them gasp and turn back to the large hole that Hunter left.

"Raven!" Minoru calls out in excitement. "Myra!"

"Whew, did Hunter do some damage in this place." Myra looks at the hole.

"You guys are back!" Fay says with relief.

"It took you long enough." Enzo folds his arms across his chest. "Where were you guys?"

"Explain later, right now we got work to do." Raven walks over to them. "Right Chris?"

They were met with silence, Raven whips around with Myra when they didn't get a response.

"What the-where did he go?" Myra questions. "He was right behind me not to long ago!"

"Maybe he heard that scream." Kagato looks down. "I got a bad feeling about it."

"Your not the only one." Enzo looks back towards the steps that led upstairs. "To many of us are getting injured and are missing."

Raven looks to Myra. "I guess we came just in time then."

"What about Chris?" Myra questions.

"Trust me, he's fine." Raven assures. "We might still be tapped out but he can handle himself when it comes down to it. How is Master Vaud and Cassidy?"

"Still hurt pretty bad." Minoru tells them. "I'm not sure how long Cassidy can keep going and Master Vaud is getting worse. That curse Ryura put on him is serious and just gets stronger by the minute, soon it might make it to the point where even Ryura might can't save him. Not to mention we don't know who else of us is out there hurt."

"I tried making contact with some of them but the only people I got where Solange and Jane. Boreas hasn't even answered me." Fay stops typing. "What makes it even worse is the only weapon we got to beat Hunter we need Jason to fire it and he's not answering either."

Raven thinks it over, he looks to Myra. "Do you think you can do it?"

Enzo brow raised. "Do what?"

Myra sighs. "I can try but I don't know if this thing can beat a curse, it is the magic to heal but not to reverse a curse. If it's to powerul then this spell might not even help him at all. I know it will help the others but the only problem is, I don't think I have enough magic power like I did back with Gemini."

"Inori?" Fay looks back. "I haven't heard about that spell in a long time. I thought it was lost?"

"It was until we found it's user." Raven jerks his thumb to Myra with a smile.

"Your the Inori holder?" Enzo looks at her shocked.

Myra nods. "Long story, can explain when this is over but we are still running into a problem. Our magic is still not full here, what if it doesn't work?"

"It will work." A voice says. "If you have some help."

Myra body froze from hearing that familiar voice, Raven and the others look up in shock.

"No way." Enzo had to blink to be sure he was seeing who he thought he was.

The person walks inside. "You ready?"

Myra eyes watered. "Rave..."

Rave smiles at them. "As much as standing around would be nice." Raven cracks a smile as him and Rave share a nod, her look got serious. "We got a lot of work to do if we wanna save our town and everyone else."

Myra smiles as her tears fell. "Yeah."

Enzo smirks. "So much for the words never."

"We can cry later and fix up a guild hall later." Rave smiles at her sister. "Now is the time to fight back."

"Right!" Everyone agrees.

Myra wipes her tears away with the back of her hand and looks back to the others. "Lets get moving."

 **{ Meanwhile...}**

Luma's back was turned from the commotion she heard. "Well now, explosions finally stops from that end."

Grace picks herself up off the ground with a look of concern and stares. "Jason?"

Luma turns back around. "I guess one of your little friends didn't make it Grace."

"Shut your mouth!" Grace snaps at her.

"How about you shut yours!" Luma chain shoots her chain out.

Grace runs and hits a diagonal to avoid the multiple ones that shot out in a line behind her. She takes a leap when the last one comes down and hits roll over back to her feet.

"I didn't wanna drag you out here but." Grace snatches a card up from her card pocket.

Luma smirks. "Gotcha."

Grace eyes widened in shock when a chain wraps around her wrist from behind. "Crap!"

Luma grins and jumps up, she drags Grace back and up into the air, Luma lands down on the bridge.

"Electrocute!" Luma shouts. The static went off before a shock of strong electricity hit Grace making her scream out in pain. "Aww, now did I forget to tell you I could do that? If your screaming for that then you're gonna love this one." The other chain shot out from her left cuff and wraps up Grace leg. "Have your parents ever told you not to mix fire and electricity...could cause an explosion."

"What are-ahhh!" Grace screams when the electricity went off followed by the burning sensation of fire.

A loud explosion echoed, Grace fell out from the smoke and starts to fall down to the ground. Her entire jacket was burned off along with some of her clothes, the tie holding her hair was now lost. The damage of the fire and explosion was clear on her body along with her other bruises she had sustained.

Grace saw the ground coming fast, she winces and flashes her card much to Luma's dismay. "Open, Gate of The fierce god of War!" A large red magic circle took form along with a shining red light. " **Ares**!"

"I was wondering when you were gonna pull one of them out." Luma smirks. Her smirk drops when she felt something off, a large halberd came hurling down behind her. Luma gasps but quickly jumps away from the blow. "Where the hell did he come from?" She growls out and grips her chains.

Grace was about to hit the ground until she was grabbed up from the air.

The man holding the weapon grins mischievously at how close he was to hitting her. He lands softly on the ground and snatches his weapon out the rubble with no issue.

"I thought I told you to come in from the side." Athena scolds him. She lands down behind him with Grace in her arms. "Ugh. He never listens to me."

"You never listen to me!" Grace winces with a slight sound of pain. "I-I thought I told you not to come through on your own accord."

"Well who was gonna catch you with wild boy over there to busy swinging his weapon around." Athena brow raises. "And not listening!"

Ares flips his spiky reddish hair back to show his toothy grin and frost blue eyes. He wore golden armour with little traces of red in it.

"I told you, if I would have came that way then she would have seen me coming." Ares holds his halberd over his shoulder. "Sorry I'm late Grace." He winks back at her.

Grace gets down from out of Athena's arm, she shakes her head at Ares comments. "Your right on time actually."

"Good." Ares looks back to Luma. "Hey lady!" Luma stops her defense stance to give him a glare. "I got stuff to do so I'm gonna have to make beating you quick."

"Excuse you?" Luma glares.

Grace already had a hand palming her face. "The fact you two are related is astonishing to me."

Athena sighs. "Tell me something I don't know. Ares would you just stick to the plans!"

"That's what I'm doing." Ares says back over his shoulder, he looks back ahead. "You made a big mistake touching Grace I'll tell you that."

"Oh?" Luma raised a challenging brow. "How so?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Ares makes his blade vanish. Two dual swords took it's place instead, he snatches them apart and twirls them into a defense stance. "You touched my Master and her friends so all my respect for you been went out the door."

Luma stares Ares down with amusement as she simply twirled her chain in a circle.

"I don't like that look." Grace eyes lowered.

"I don't get it." Athena had been staring at Luma for the longest. "I can't see anything from her."

"What?" Grace looks over at her. "What do you mean?"

"Her movements." Athena continued to use her magic but was getting nothing. "I can't predict anything about this woman...that's not right."

"Your going to hurt yourself from thinking to hard." Luma tone was low and dripped with amusement. "Have you figured it out yet?" Athena and Grace turn their glares back to her. "I already know your tricks Grace. This time, little Ms. Wisdom can't help you out of this one. You will have to use that brain you have."

"What are you talking about?" Grace fist tightens.

"I told you, that little girl you saw earlier is not a normal little girl." Luma smirks. "I got a special present from that little child before we captured our friend. And gift was to simply block your friend there from reading any of my movements."

Athena eyes widened. "Impossible."

Ares defense lowers. "There's no way."

Grace was shocked herself. "There is no way she can do that!"

"She can, she did, it's done." Luma head tilts. "See how that works out." Grace growls as her fist shakes in anger. "Although she did allow me one time to use a little secret of my own." Luma twirls her chain up and snatches it in her fist. "Now the minute I move, Athena disappears, Ares distracts me and you make a run for you sword." Athena steps back in shock from Luma exposing her plan. "Then you would summon that Harvest spirit and get her to bind me while you deliver the last blow. Is that how all this was supposed to go? You wanted to bind me defenseless so you could win eh?"

Athena slowly shakes her head. "Nobody should be able to look into my taction like that. What kind of spell-"

"I told Grace before, that isn't an ordinary child she saw." Luma eyes travel back to Grace. "You know we would never be in this mess if you didn't put your hands on my sister. I would have had zero reason to even come your way if you would have stayed away from her."

"She attacked my Guild first." Grace retorts. "Your sister was the one that decided to play in Twilights Ogre's games and she just chose the wrong side. I didn't kill her."

"No but she is in prison because of you." Luma glares daggers at her. "I can't see my own sister because of some little low life Legendarium user. You and those spirits of yours is nothing but, all hype, all bark and no bite."

Ares eyes widened in ager. "Say what?" He goes to take a step.

"Cool your head Ares!" Athena warns.

Luma grips her chains with both hands. "You know what I always wondered about you and all the card you have collected. I heard from Lilith that you use all of them...except one." Athena's knowing look went to Grace who hung her head but says nothing back. "All those powerful spirits but your most powerful you won't dare to draw out and I wonder why. Is it because he reminds you of something?"

Grace knuckles started to turn white as they shook in anger. "A certain person that isn't here anymore. Is it your dad, sister...or is your mommy?"

Ares and Athena look back when Grace raises her head to show a wide eyed killer look.

"Wai-Grace no!" Athena calls after her.

Grace ran ahead to Luma who smirks and shoots her chain directly at her. "Ares!" She holds up her hand.

Ares throws one of his swords to her, Grace jumps out of the way of the chain and grabs the sword. Luma shot her other one, it locked around the sword but Grace throws it to Luma instead of fighting for it back. The chain with the sword comes full speed back at Luma who eyes widened in shock.

Luma throws it to the side, Ares comes running ahead, he dodged the chains that Luma tried to hit him with. Grace hits a flip and lands a hard punch to the side of her face.

Athena winced. "I saw that coming."

Luma skids back, she stops her raining chains on Ares to feel her face. Grace picks up Ares sword and meets up with him as they both jump towards Luma.

"So that's how you wanna play." Luma stretches out her hands, both her chains had doubled themselves to take on double swords made from chains.

Ares and Grace brought their swords down at the same time, Luma used both of hers to block their blows. She overpowers Ares back, one chain sword unravels and grabs him up around the waist.

Grace brings the sword down on the one connected to Ares but it was having no effect.

"Not gonna work Gracey." Luma smirks.

Static went off around the sword, Grace eye widen, she lets out a scream as it blew her up and over the bridge.

"GRACE!" Athena and Ares shout for her.

"Now why don't you two go back to the spirit world!" Luma grips her chain and throws Ares back.

"Athena look out!" Ares yells, he smacks right into Athena who screams in shock.

The two of them were sent flying off the bridge from the other side.

Grace fell in the water with a loud splash, she opens her eyes in the water to look around. It was hard to tell but looked like something was coming down in the water, her eyes widen when multiple chains shot down inside. Some of them managed to hit and cut her alongside her arms and legs.

One of the chains grabs her by the foot and yanks her out the water. Grace gasps for air but it was short lived when Luma drops her back on the bridge.

Grace coughs up some water as it still felt like some was stuck in her throat. Her damp hair had now stuck to her forehead, her shredded clothes clung to her as the water just made her cuts and bruises now sting even more.

"Wow, wow, wow." Luma puts a hand on her hip with a head tilt. "Is this all you got for me?" Grace continues to cough the water out. "How pathetic, I expected so much more from you but it goes to show that you can't use cards to win an actual fight. Those things are just as useless as you are."

"You really don't know how to shut your mouth." Grace pulls herself up on her hands and knees. "You can talk about me all you want but they are more stronger then you could ever be."

"Please." Luma scoffs. "I already sent your little friends back to the spirit world." Grace eyes widened when she said this. "What are you so worried for? They are just some stupid cards, not like they can die...unfortunately."

"They are not just some cards!" Her fist balls up on the ground. "And I don't have them fight for me, they fight with me. That is a huge difference between me and you, I don't get people to fight for me. Every time my spirits fight, I fight and that is how it's always gonna be. I told your sister that and now I'm telling you. Your sister realized what she did was wrong when it was all said and done."

Luma frowns. "Tch, what do you know about a sister? Yours left you a long time ago." Grace eyes widened as she looks up at her. "I did a lot of homework on you Grace. Daughter of a sword maker, and Legendarium user. That was until she decided to trust her magic into her own child. Such a sad story behind you sweetheart."

"Shutup." Grace screws her eyes shut. "You don't know anything!"

"You knew you were wrong the minute you summoned that spirit." Luma head tilts with a smile at watching Grace slowly start to break down. "Your own sister probably blamed you, didn't she?" Grace holds her head with a slight head shake as she tried to get Luma out of her head and focus on the fight. "Your not a leader, your a killer, no matter what you tell yourself. So let me ask you a question...how does it feel? To know your the reason again why someone had to lose a person they loved."

Grace grips her wet hair. "I told you, I didn't mean to hurt your-"

"Shutup!" Luma shoots out her chains. One chain slaps around Grace mouth with force, it yanks her forward and slams her down on the ground. Luma retracts the one around her mouth, both chains start to static and turn into a electrifying blue color. "I can't see her again and you and all your friends. You will pay for that!"

Her chains let loose as they started slapping and hitting Grace repeatedly all over her body. All she could do was curl up with a scream, every time she tried to fight up it would smack her back down. The water and her old injuries were making the whips more worse and unbearable.

Luma laughs as she continued to let her chains whip Grace as hard as they could.

A chain snaps around her mouth to silence her scream and drag her in the air.. They multiplied as two of them pulled apart her arms and the other two stretched her legs. Luma removes just the one around her mouth as Grace cried out in pain from her body being pulled after Luma had just whipped her.

Luma saw blood drip down Grace leg and starts to go into a fit of laughter. "Just think, I will be doing your sister and my sister a favor by just getting rid of you." Grace body shook with a cry as she tried to move her wrist, the chain automatically tightened making her scream. "You know, now that I think about it. Killing you would just be to easy, wouldn't it? Hunter doesn't need me for anything and what better way at payback then torturing you for your last bit of hours." Luma keeps a good hold on her chain with a sick smile. "Lets see, what do I want from you first? You have a pretty voice so I could listen to you scream more. Or I could just have you humiliate yourself." Grace glares at her with a painful expression. "Such a nasty look I'm getting. Fix it!" Grace screams when the chains pulls harder on her arms and legs. "Almost sounds like that friend of yours." Luma eyes widened in excitement when she gets an idea. "I know. I want you to admit what you did to you own mother. Go on, it will help you cleanse yourself."

Grace continues to shake from the pain. "Go to hell."

"Your already there." Luma replies with a smile. "Now say it." Grace just continued to glare at her. "Fine then. Either you say it...or you and electricity are gonna become real good friends until you do." Luma was about to let it loose until her eyes caught the Shadow Dimir guild mark. "Or, I got a better idea...I can burn that pretty guild mark right off your arm." Grace eyes for once showed fear. "Your choice Grace, now what's it gonna be?"

Grace teary eyes went to her guild mark. "N-No." The chain that was around her mouth was drawing closer, Grace tries her best to move her arm. "Stay away from it!" The chain brushes across her arm with the insignia. "No stop! Please leave it alone!"

"What happened to that tough girl?" Luma smirks. "You get all soft because of some stupid mark. That is truly pathetic.."

The chain glowed red as it double wraps around her arm.

"No..." Grace eyes widen fearfully as the chain glows red. "NO!"

A bright yellow light shines as a loud cry echoed...

* * *

 **Well don't you just love cliff hangers? I know I do. Well we got through some things here, Sophie is back but still very hurt mentally and Jason is now down for the count himself after trying to free her. The only good part is Raven and Myra are back and they are ready to help the others, banged up and all. Myra can do Inori but can her body hold up? I guess her returning sister Rave is gonna make sure it does! Back with Luma and Grace, Luma is just one messed and evil woman, lets just state the obvious, were all thinking it. Although I want to tell you that this fight between the two of them has just begun and if I was Luma, I would be very scared when Grace gets free. I just don't Grace is the type that likes it when somebody starts picking with her emotions, just saying. Anyway, do leave a review and I will see you guys next time!**

 **Sad Ost used for this Chapter:**

 **-Jason and Sophie- { Flashback scene 1: Shukmei. Last Scene: Tatsu }**

 **Shadow Dimir Ending 3: -Walking Proud- ( By, Ayumi Hamasaki )**

 **Chapter Forty- The Sins Of Family**


End file.
